Akame Ga Kill Final
by RoamHomeForGlory
Summary: After the fall of the Empire, Akame heads to another country with a dark secret; one that will envelop the fate of the entire world. Rated M for nightmarish depictions of Hell, graphic violence, tragedy, etc. Akame X Esdeath Yuri Lemon pairing elements involved. Now has a sequel called Akame Ga Kill! Final Encore!
1. Kill The Akujin

**Author Notes: This is based on my first fanfic, Kill the Hellions. It will have some of the same ideas, but it will have the final chapter events in mind in shaping the course of this fanfic. It will also be significantly darker than that fanfic. Also preemptive warning, spoilers for the finale of the series.**

 **Betaread by Follower of Mania**

 **Chapter 1: Kill The Akujin**

* * *

A tall woman opened her blue iris eyes to a dark celling filled with stalactites, she noticed that her left arm was now stub and a few of her fingers were missing on her right hand. She also noticed that a she had a sword stuck in her chest- **One Cut Killer- Murasame** , a poisonous sword and one of the 48 Teigu. She remembered, she had been killed by Akame, one of the Night Raid, an assassination group that opposed the Empire. It had likely been replaced at this point, knowing that Prime Minster Honest had probably been dealt a truly agonizing death at the hands of the people. She then noticed that there were jumbles of pieces of a man...a particularly obese man. It was likely Honest. He was screaming at the top of his lungs about how he was killed by the Revolutionary Army by being chopped up like a Christmas turkey.

 _Had to taken a long time, considering how fat he wa_ s., the woman thought to herself with some amusement. While she had made an agreement with him and she definitely had more authority in halting his actions if they didn't suit her; something kept her from dealing a death blow when he particularly annoyed her. Or rather, "someone", one so mighty that it could put even her in her place and safely ruled from the shadows.

One of the eyes looked at the woman and started to tear profusely as its vision blurred in despair of its current fate.

" **General Esdeath- Put me together with your power. I failed this time, but I will pay that lion bitch back. Then I can rule the Empire again!** ," shouted the assorted pieces to the blue haired woman, begging for assistance. The voice was garbed and guttural, a result of being cut into so many pieces that he had been reduced to. Even if she did manage to do so, he was far too mentally broken to ever want to cause chaos and depravity ever again- especially after what he went through.

"You were simply unprepared and weak. That all there is to it.," the blue haired woman in a white General uniform responded apathetically as she brushed her hair with her remaining hand. A notion that began to fester in the back of her mind when concerning her demise, but it uttered a different meaning to weakness than the physical one that she implied. She rejected it due to it being against her code of the strong being superior to the weak.

Esdeath was born in the North to the Partas Clan, a tribe of huntsmen who specialized in killing Danger Beasts. They believed that the strong survive and the weak perished. The Partas was in a constant struggle for survival, threatened by both the harsh weather conditions and the Danger Beasts they hunted. They eventually were exterminated when one of the rival tribes wiped them out, leaving them dead or slowly dying. It didn't concern the sole survivor, Esdeath, mainly for two reasons- one she believed that since that they were simply weak and two, she hadn't any true empathy as she was a person of pure evil and bloodlust. At least, according to people who judge her on her actions, which made up the majority of the population.

She then noticed that the young boy with green shoulder-length hair which was braided on the sides and green eyes was on the left side of the assorted mass. He wore a purple outfit with white boots and a blue mantle. He lacked his large headdress, but she could tell that this was the Emperor, the person she formerly answered to as a leader- well a puppet controlled by Honest to be more precise. He had marks around his neck- from a tight rope- likely from being hanged. He paid no attention to the assorted mass that was Honest, having chosen to ignore him out of the disgust for betraying him on every single level. He did glance at Esdeath, but his morbid expression seemed to understand that she likely was interested in him rather than truly caring about his wellbeing.

 _So because of his rampage he did to the capital earlier, he's condemned to here as well_., Esdeath thought to herself with a brief tone of aloof interest, as her gaze changed the darkness ahead of her. It was A pitch black cavern with stalactites hanging above and it felt like something infinitely worse was beyond it. Being an atheist, she wondered why she was still in a physical form in spite of shattering to pieces upon her death.

* * *

She then heard subtle sounding footsteps heading towards her, the way they sounded seemed similar to that of the plant like Danger Beasts her, but slightly more human like. They started off soft, but they slowly grew louder as they drew closer.

To her subdued surprise, it was a mild looking man with his brown hair swept back. He wore white segmented clothing- a long coat worn over a white buttoned shirt and baggy white pants with a yellow sash. His eyes were hidden behind his square glasses.

"Were you expecting a more typical devil, a winged horned hellion with a pitchfork, hooves and a barbed tail?," said the man in a polite tone with a sarcastic undertone as he pushed his glasses with his middle finger. For some reason, Esdeath knew of this person, something that the Emperor noted. As to why he himself had never seen his man was currently unknown to the the boy. One thing was clear- the situation was more complex than it initially seemed.

"So you're to escort me to Hell? This isn't what I imagined how the denizens of the bottomless would be like. Personally, I didn't believe this "Hell" everyone was going on about. I'm surprised that there actually is an afterlife after all.," replied Esdeath as she put her remaining hand on her hip with an indifferent tone. The brown haired man then snapped his fingers with a sigh of annoyance towards the woman as if expecting something to happen. The Emperor was completely surprised that Esdeath mentioned Hell so nonchalantly and slowly began to think something was wrong with his eyes widening while thinking what horrors likely awaited them there.

Suddenly, without knowing as why it happened- her body moved on its own as her **Teigu, Demon God Manifestation: Demon's Extract** manifested ice around her left stump of an arm to form a sword, based her expression, it was completely against her weapon. She then lunged at him, only to be forced to the ground by two odd individuals who suddenly materialized behind her. They had the heads of the cyclopian plant like Tree Beast, with the body of two burly humanoids in brown armor. The green haired boy and assorted pieces were shocked at the sudden appearance of the two brutes and while they wore different colors of clothing than he did. It was hinted for some reason, that he was acting on his own rather than on the command of whoever was in charge of "Hell".

"As to what just happened, let's say it was your Teigu remembering its true target..," replied the man as he looked down at the pinned woman, his tone apathetic. Esdeath seemed to have a wide eyed expression of shock, as if not expecting this sort of action done to her. The Emperor was confused- why would the Teigu instinctively attempt to attack someone who lived in Hell like it was preprogrammed to do so. It made him question the nature of Teigu, questions that he never really thought about until this point.

"And what sort of group would that be? The Akujin that you belong to and apparently ruled before his ancestor overthrew you and cast you down to Hell," said a feminine voice behind him. It turned out that the pinned "woman" was really a clone made from ice created from her Teigu's powers. The real Esdeath had managed to get behind him with ease. The man remained unconcerned as the ice blade drew against his neck. He was noticeably vexed that she had managed to figure out more about the beings that reside in Hell. The Emperor became even more confused as soon as Esdeath mentioned Akujin, a phrase that was never mentioned to him, but for some reason seemed oddly familiar.

"Helianthus! I did not recognize you. It's me, Honest. I was taken apart by my ungrateful countrymen and reduced to this pathetic state. Please smite them! Make them pay for what they did to me!," screamed the body parts as they contorted and swerved. This unnerved the Emperor, seeing this repulsive sight of tendrils formed from the stomach attempted to reach for the man's clothing. It did clue him in that this man in particular played some part in Honest and Esdeath's private life. Maybe perhaps, he was the chess-master that used them as pawns, but that notion seemed absurd...right?

"Thank you.," replied the bespectacled man with a more sinister smile to the body parts, somehow making the Emperor especially frightened of him. While Esdeath could come off as scary at times, this man seemed to be a terror on a much higher level than she was. Esdeath herself was confused as to why he had said this, implying that this man had planned something that she was not aware of, or rather not informed of.

" **Eh**?," shouted the body parts of Honest in bewildered puzzlement. This was immediately followed by Helianthus repeated stepping on him like one would do to a cockroach, his expression was obscured by a heavy shadow aside from his glaring, square glasses.

"Thanks to your hedonistic actions, humanity now lacks the defense needed to protect itself against an invasion... **an invasion of Akujin**.," replied Helianthus as his face opened up to reveal a blackened, demon-like skull with the pieces of the face surrounding him like a sunflower. The voice was more distorted and hellish than before. It was clear to the Emperor that this man was never human to being with. While Honest was so terrified that he couldn't utter a sound, Esdeath was more composed as if she already knew about this side of the black faced monster glaring at her.

"By the way, since it seems you've taken the entire Demon's Extract into yourself...you might as well be a Teigu yourself and therefore...needing of confinement.," said the black faced humanoid as he calmly grabbed the ice sword with the tips of his two fingers and tossed Esdeath into the air to her surprise. His tone was condescending and indifferent at the same time, as if she had become something that was no longer of interest of him.

Suddenly a volley of chains grabbed Esdeath, constrained her and tugged her into the darkness. The woman was merely annoyed at this sequence of events occurred. The sounds of the retracting chains stopped, Helianthus turned his attention to the Emperor with a lecherous gaze.

" **Now then, to give you a more proper introduction.**.," said Helianthus as his shadow warped into a more demonic shape, his tone mocking and perverse- hinting heavily of his intent. The Emperor instead of being terrified like Honest was at the moment, he resigned himself to his fate with a sullen expression on his face.

 _This is my punishment for all the things I did_., he thought to himself as black tendrils closed in.

* * *

 **Western Continent Capital Harbor**

A black haired girl in a wooden boat had arrived in a harbor of the Western continent.

She was Akame and she had just left from a long war to rid the country of a corrupt Empire. Little did she know that she had just stepped into another country hiding a dark secret.

One that would eventually decide the fate of the entire world.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Kill the Suspicion**


	2. Kill The Suspicion

**Author Notes: This serves as a set-up chapter for the rest of the arc. It also introduces an element that becomes very significant to Akame...and Kurome later on in the fanfic.**

 **Betaread by Follower of Mania**

 **Chapter 2: Kill The Suspicion**

* * *

 **A Week Before Akame's Arrival in the Western** **Continent Harbor**

 _As the ebony haired girl prepared to leave on her journey to her next destination, a gray haired woman with a green mechanical left arm stood at the edge of the harbor. She was Najenda, this girl's former commander and as the black haired young woman began to leave her boat, the former decided to speak her one more time before she was too far to hear the words that were about to be spoken._

 _"We'll do what we can to repair the stability of this country. You've done all you can to save what could be saved. Unfortunately, the stains from your time as one of the Empire's top assassins are too deep to fully redeem you in the eyes of the people and its better that you remain in the shadows. Being unrecorded in history is a steep, but necessary price for our peace. It's better if you go off into the world and hopefully, save as many people as you can for the rest of your life. We can meet occasionally, but its best that its not as public. And make sure, you take precautions to prevent what we talked about earlier from happening in the destination that you're heading.," Najenda, the short gray haired woman with a purple eye and an eyepatch where her eye used to be. She had a large mechanical, green arm on the left side of her body. She used it to give Akame a thumbs up before the latter left on her journey._

 _This conversation while somewhat_ _helpful, reminded her that aside from her friends in Night Raid, she was alone. Akame remained resolute in her mission and kept the dark thoughts of isolation buried deep in her heart._

* * *

 **A Week After the Departure- Western Continent** **Harbor**

After recalling this conversation, Akame stepped onto the harbor and walked onto the staircase leading into the capital of the Western Kingdom with a resolute expression on her face. The ebony haired girl noticed that something was amiss with the place already due to how vacant the harbor was at the moment.

Compared to the Empire back in its days of corruption, the streets were even more depressed and miserable than it ever was even at its worst. The majority of the people living there were gaunt and gangly, beggars lined the streets and piles of corpses were pilled up without any care to bury them at all. Flies would fester onto the corpses in swarms, shrouding the bodies in complete blackness. The capital felt dead both figuratively and literally, a hollow shell of what she had heard from Najenda's accounts on the city when the previous ruler was alive.

Akame decided to use her stealth training to move from one alley point to the next, using her subtlety to avoid detection from the soldiers patrolling the streets and leading to unnecessary trouble. The soldiers had a blank look of hopelessness to their faces, as if they didn't have anything to live for. Akame clenched her fist in indignation as she analyzed the situation of the city's populace.

Something instinctively told her that extremely depraved individuals were involved in the current conditions of this city. Ones that possess a great deal of influence to keep the conditions of the capital hidden from public awareness. There might even be a few among them that possess incredible powers that were on par with General Esdeath or even worse, surpassed hers immensely.

This frightening notion made Akame realize that she couldn't do this alone and that she would need to send a message to Najenda, requesting reinforcements to aid her in saving this country.

After coming up with this plan, she suddenly felt jolts of pain in her body. she had noticed that they had been gradually been getting more painful as she neared the Western capital. In addition, the medicine she had taken to fight Esdeath on an even level were finally kicking in their lethal side-effects as well. This made her paralyzed and unable to sense the person staring at her from above.

"Another spy? And this one is more skilled than most.," said a polite, gentlemanly voice from above the alley corner where Akame was currently hiding herself in. In shock, she looked above to see that a man was now looking directly down at her from the roof of one of the buildings that comprised the alleyway. It was a tall man wearing a monocle, formal white clothing that seemed more like segmented skin and kept his long black hair with two thin strands on each side of his head tied in a ponytail. He had thin eyebrows in pointed arches, along with long, thin eyes with vermillion pupils. The man had two backswords worn in two sheathes intercrossing on his lower back. One thing that was certain, he definitely wasn't normal in the slightest.

Akame then readied herself for an inevitable fight with this individual who seemed to want to fight her. As Akame winced in pain, she endured it in order to prepare for her newest confrontation.

"I was about to instigate a war or political ruination in another country on my leader's orders, but, now that you've stumbled onto this country with the intent of possibly correcting it. I can't let you live. It's to maintain our secrecy you understand?," said the man as his monocle shined in an eerie light, but that's not what Akame focused on. It was how his face was dissonant...very similar to how Esdeath when she admitted to only caring about her own soldiers to a small degree.

Something inside her subconsciousness snapped, Akame abruptly lunged at the man with incredible speed and threw a right punch straight to his gut. This sent the monocle wearing gentleman spiraling into the sky until he landed flat on the ground in the middle of the street. The people briefly stared at the sight, but then ignored it as they resumed what they doing before he had landed as if this was frequent enough not to warrant concern.

"Were you expecting something would come out of this? A sudden show of resistance leading to hope? For the past millennium, we have corroded their entire essence until all that remains is naught except total obedience born of nihilism. Your actions won't have any bearing at all.," he explained with a sneer as he rose to his feet unharmed. Akame then landed on the ground and realized that she had allowed herself to be publicly seen. However, none of the soldiers attempted to apprehend her, having seen the monocle wearing man that she was now facing. It made these men retreat, making it clear that he was easily the most dangerous person in the immediate vicinity at that moment. Akame then thought as as she came to a terrible realization about the words he just spoke-

 _He said something about instigating war and corrupting countries like a frequent objective. Which means, he's apart of some group that goes around performing actions around the world...but that sounds ridiculous It can't mean that-_

"Ah, you've figured it out. This is why you need to be taken out. Before you squeal about what little thought just popped into your head. With the intent of "how dare you do this thing to our land" or "I will avenge my fallen comrades". I've had to listen to that kind of nonsense for over 900 years and I've killed every single one of them and their families too so they wouldn't attempt a futile attempt of vengeance in the future.," the monocle wearing man monologued loudly to himself with no concern to whether Akame was listening in or not. While the 900 year statement seemed unusual, the fact that he admitted to mass murder made Akame extremely cross.

"I'll bury you!" Akame responded with a cold tone with her eyes narrowed in tranquil fury. The monocle wearing man responded to her glare with a keener interest in the young woman, seeing her as someone he couldn't beat, fighting like a regular human being. He needed to invoke his more...inhuman powers.

"That's your catchphrase I take it and definitely a new one that I haven't heard before. Don't get cheeky- you naked ape.," said the monocle wearing man said as he pulled out his right sword in a more menacing tone. And a dark aura started to emit from his body.

This made Akame stop in her tracks, she had experienced this kind of aura before. In fact, she had invoked it on herself in her last battle utilizing it as her Trump Card against the Resistance's greatest enemy. The Little War Horn, the ultimate technique of the Murasame Teigu.

"Who are you?," Akame asked the man that she was now opposing with keener interest to what she was witnessing in front of her.

"Allow to introduce myself, I am **Shuirome** of the **Vermillion Eye**. And don't bother trying to get help, the second faction has already decided to take action against your little reconstruction party back in the other continent. We are everywhere- We are the Hell Kingdom!," boasted the man as his right eye's sclera turned black with his pupil going from vermillion to red with black markings. It was no mistake- somehow, he could use the same powers of Murasame- the power to kill anything instantly with a single cut.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Kill the Death God**


	3. Kill The Death God

**Author Notes: This chapter gives hints of where Mursasame and Yatsufusa came from; as well as Kurome and Akame's origins. I just got news that the final volume will have two additional chapters that might conflict with this fanfic, so this would be considered an AU fanfic for what I consider the finale of the entire series should be.**

 **Betaread by Follower of Mania**

 **Chapter 3: Kill The Death God**

* * *

Akame looked at the man as his ocular features altered with widened alarm mixed with awe. His right sclera turned black with dark markings appearing around his right pupil, turning from vermillion to crimson and a dark aura enveloped his body. Vermillion markings also appeared all over the right side of his skin. When he drew the sword on the left side of his back, his sclera turned black around his vermillion pupil. Black markings emerged on the left side of his skin as it unleashed a purple aura that went on top of the black aura. It made him look like a tattooed demon warrior from hell itself, seeing this power being used by someone made her wonder if she was actually this terrifying when she fought Esdeath.

"You give the expression that you've experienced this power before...or rather, you somehow managed to use it on yourself based on how similar your markings are to mind? You must be thinking about those swords, Yatsufusa and Murasame from that fallen Empire created supposedly to preserve its reign. Those knockoff Teigus could never truly match the power of a true Mura-Yatsu!," boasted Shuirome as he stomped the ground with his right foot, which caused several markings similar to those on his body to spread from his person as they sped towards Akame's direction.

Sensing that whatever it was heading towards posed a great danger, Akame leaped out of the way as the markings spread to the ground as it continued until it reach the edge of the harbor. Along the way, the hapless citizens and animals unfortunate enough to caught by the markings, died as the blackish lettering branched onto their bodies as until they stopped at the heart. Akame looked with pity towards the victims before turning in fury towards the man responsible for this mass homicide. In addition to this, she wondered how he was able to do so as it appeared that he didn't use the sword to activate the poisonous mark spreading, rather it originated from his body. This in turn led to more question about his identity and powers.

"You were wise to dodge. Anything in direct contact with my Muramasa curse dies from the poison emitted from contact from the markings, but that's not all I can do.," Shuirome declared as he raised his left sword into the sky. Black lightning with a purple outline shot from the sword.

Akame leaped on top of a nearby building to get a better vantage point at seeing the enemy's movements from a safe distance. Her thoughts were now erratic from the display of abilities that she did not expect from this man. It was unlikely that it was a similar weapon created to be like the Teigu and if it were the case, it would be extremely rare for him to be perfectly compatible with both at the same time. However, something in her gut told her that perhaps he wasn't human and that these abilities were entirely his own.

"Killing with merely the aura of the right causes instant death, killing with the left causes the victim to become a lowly undead corpse. Using a medium to focus those abilities, the potential drastically improves. Over the course of 900 years, I've personally killed off 1000 warriors to use as my personal army.," gloated the man as the bodies lined up. They seemed to be various individuals wearing different types of armor that seem to vary from time period and country. Some of them she recognized from the books shown to her by Najenda at some point during her time in Night Raid. What was more horrific to Akame was that both of his powers seemed to be extremely more powerful variants of the two Teigu that dealt with death powers. And from how easily he was able to do these feats implied that he wasn't even serious yet.

While still understandably nervous at the massive quantity of enemies that she now had to fight, Akame readied her katana from her sheath to fight this foe. She had remembered to keep it on her person in case of an enemy attacking her on her journey, likely a remnant of the Prime Minister's remaining factions trying to avenge his death that would attempt to have her eliminated in petty revenge. Akame could at least destroy some of the bodies before they overcame her.

As she leapt towards a few of the enemies, Akame used her katana to cut one of the weaker looking fighters down. However as quickly as she cut it in two, the bifurcated being's two halves joined together as if the damage had not occurred. Then randomly, one muscular being screamed incoherently as he unleashed a flurry of punches towards Akame. As she blocked them, she then heard a surprising statement that came from that particular muscular being.

" **Damn him. I don't want to keep existing like this."**

As she heard these words, her opponent swapped with that of a warrior maiden with short blonde hair using dual knives. Akame had a harder time with this one, actually being pushed back at the last minute. This dual knives wielder was one of the people in Najenda's historical documents that dated 200 years ago. Yet, in spite of her dead condition, she was as strong, if not stronger than she would have been in life.

Due to the peculiar nature of how this power worked, it made Akame decided on the quickest option- destroy the user in order to halt the others from attacking.

Shuirome smiled slyly to Akame as he pointed his legion to commence the attack. While he did this, Akame rushed towards Shuirome with the intent of finishing off the main target. However...

The archers of the group prepared their arrows as Akame managed to dodge some of the projectiles, but was ultimately pierced through one of her legs. This caused her to fall the ground in pain.

"Fire one more through the head.," Shuirome boasted with a warped face of insanity with his eyes shaped into sharp edges with his irises become oval like in design. One of the archer readied an arrow pointed directly at Akame's head as she lay helpless on the ground.

 _This enemy is too strong. Am I to die like this? I shouldn't complain, this is karma for all the killing that I did in my life_., Akame thought to herself as she closed her eyes in acceptance to her impeding demise. At least this was the case until Shuirome said something that caused her to become enraged and shocked at the sam time.

"Your little sister, the sea farer, the pink tassel haired pygmy and the lizard will be joining you. We've already sent assassins to deal with them.," Shuirome spoke softly with a malicious tone. This statement caused Akame to become extremely furious from the last words that were uttered. To her horror, this apparently was not just some random chance meeting and the group he belonged to seemed to know about every last one of her comrades. The implications were clear, they would march into their lives to end their hard won happiness...and their lives as well...

* * *

 **A Few Moments Later...**

Akame blanked out for a moment and for a while, she was unconscious. When she woke up, the monocle wearing man was gone and she was standing alone in the middle of the street. The citizens for the first time since she arrived in the capital, looked towards Akame for some reason.

"What happened? It doesn't matter, I have to warn Najenda about this.," the black haired girl spoke to herself as she headed to a nearby inn. Not realizing that her old katana had cracks in it and she now had black markings on the left side of her body now in addition to the ones she had before. Shortly after, she began to throb with greater agony than she had before as she continued to walk through the capital.

* * *

 **Unknown Corridor**

Shuirome breathed heavily, he was badly injured and having to hold the right side of his ribcage. His swords were also shattered for some unknown reason as this moment. More importantly, he seemed especially unsettled due to a humiliation he apparently suffered and one that had forced him to retreat.

"Damn her. I never expected that little girl to pull off something like this.," he cursed under his breath. In the corner of his left eye, he spotted a man in the pathway that he was currently walking through. It was a dark skinned man with prominent lips and black dreadlocks. He covered his eyes with dark sunglasses and wore a tight, black suit made of bio-mechanical material. He was smirking at the now heavily wounded man with a look of condescendence.

"Kuriirome.," Shuirome growled from underneath his breath. It was one of the several people from a faction in the organization that he was apart of, an opposition that competed with his own for the favor of their shared sovereign. Even more so than the majority of the faction due to how closely connected they were.

"It's you Shuirome. How appropriate that you bow down to your successive sibling. Did you underestimate a human and it backfired on you?," the dark skinned man said with a conceited grin. This made Shuirome narrow his eyes as he recalled how this latest opponent suddenly turned into something beyond his expectations and had managed to overwhelm him. It was something that needed to be reported and have measures taken against immediately.

"It was no mere human. This woman...she had red eyes, black hair and red markings on her body. When I pushed her, she unleashed the same powers as us!," Shuirome explained with widen eyes and a heightened tone of urgency in his voice. Kuiirome on the other hand, was indifferent to his claims to Shuirome's vexation.

"As us?...I'll go with your little tale," Kuriirome replied with mild curiosity as he listened to the vermillion eyed man. He was not taking Shuirome's warnings seriously at all to the latter's annoyance. This made the monocle wearing man almost attempt to fight Kuiirome with his shattered swords if it would at least end the dark skinned man's scorn towards him.

"Kuriirome, Shuirome. Enough of this.," said a deep voice that was cold and menacing from behind the two siblings. Both ceased their antagonism towards each other, knowing that this individual would not tolerate their childish bickering.

"Almighty Father!," shouted the two men as they quickly bowed to the owner of the voice now approaching them. Metal clanked on the ground as this individual proceeded to walk towards him.

"Must I remind you that the Hell King does not like internal squabbles within our army unless it's a friendly bout approved by one of the elders or that of the faction leaders. If it's against an adversary that opposes our Kingdom then you gladly give it your best against him, though in the case of you who wear white garbs, it might be a pipe dream to expect that much. What is your report from your scouting of the Kingdom that lies outside of our domain Shuirome?," said a deep and imposing voice from behind the two men. Suddenly, Shuirome's head was shoved to the ground by a skeletal hand emerging from the floor behind him. A large shadow figure loomed over the two now worried individuals. Kuiirome lowered his head to not meet with his gaze out of reverent respect towards the Almighty Father while also acknowledging his apprehension towards this person.

"Don't push yourself Shuirome. It must have been a hard fight to have you retreating back here. Then again, if it was due to provoking them through pointlessly vile acts to awaken a new power to fight back- you will be needing to explain this to the Hell King.," spoke the the being in a grave tone of severity. Kuriirome looked at Shuirome with horror as the latter's head was slowly crushed by the skeletal hand gripping him. He turned his gaze back to the ground in order to not suffer the same fate.

"Almighty Father. We have sent out the White Faction to deal with the remnants of the Teigu while the Black Faction sits back. After the Prefects will finish their task once they've done torturing them. They should be back-," Shuirome told his father with great enthusiasm to try and ignore the pain. His response was met with the skeletal hand repeatedly slamming his head to the ground with brutal force. Kuiirome almost pitied him, but also was curious as to why the Almighty Father was being more "lenient" than usual in terms of punishment.

"It sounded like a fine script, but the Black Faction council decided that it would be better to send our own soldiers first to deal with the enemy. And the White Faction complied, seeing it as the better option. The Black Faction produces faster results than the White Faction anyway. Oh did you not know of this? Stupid Head?," the shadowy figure mocked the monocle wearing man who was bleeding out on the floor. Kuiirome then rose his head in shock, realizing why the Almighty Father was slightly different- it was an impersonator who took his appearance for his own amusement.

"Stupid Head? You're not Almighty Father! You're-," Shuirome shouted as his eyes widened from the revelation of the last words uttered. Only one person referred to him so childishly and could get away with saying this statement. One of his young siblings in fact, a particularly insufferable one at that.

In a poof of pink smoke, the large shadowy figure had transformed into a small teenage girl of medium height. She had very long black hair styled in drill-like pigtails, with smaller locks framing her face. The irises of her eyes were red and pure white respectively. She wore a richly adorned, white segmented lolita-styled dress with matching boots and fingerless gloves. She accentuated her ensemble with a white parasol, a large hair bow with a cartoony skull in the center. She had a cheerful and childish demeanor to her, but something about her made her seem more dangerous than she appeared.

"Shirome!," Shuirome stood up after forcing the skeletal hands off of him. Kuriirome chuckled with amusement at this turn of events, subtly admitting that it was a genuinely amusing prank that she pulled on the both of them. Shuirome was extremely embarrassed for having tricked to believe that she was the "Almighty Father" and stood irritably as she danced around him.

"Bingo! I was part of the group that was supposed to go first Big Brother, but they insisted that we toy with our food too long. I did a bad impression of Big Dad didn't I? After all...," giggled the pigtailed girl while distracting Shuirome from the massive person now behind him. The humor that had been built up with Shirome's appearance was immediately silenced by a dual slash of cold steel and rusty metal clanking on the floor.

Suddenly, the vermillion eyed man arms were lopped off and his eyes were sliced vertically. Screaming in agony, Shuirome rolled on the ground as Kuriiirome and Shirome kneeled before a large bluish gray man in bio-mechanical armor designed to be a mix of shogun and ancient knight attributes with skeletal motifs. He had a thick mustache and beard that obscured the the lower part of his sunken face. His eyes were pure black in both iris and sclera. Kuiirome showed more firm respect as he kneeled with a solemn expression on his face while Shirome smiled gleefully as Shuirome suffered in agony on the floor.

"You were getting too lax from not having any real challenge in the past few hundred years...Akame, if she is who I believe she is. Then our ancestors have sent out a blessing. We should celebrate after our selected party has finished the first assault.," said the true "Almighty Father", his tone more colder and grim than the impersonation that Shirome had done. He then continued to walk past them as his armored suit continued to clank rustily as he slowly paced through the corridor.

* * *

 **Empire Former Capital**

A group of fourteen individuals clad in black armor that seemed to be bio-mechnacial in design stepped in front of a large entrance gate. It lead into what was once the Empire, but was now a reforming government. Little did the citizens know, but these fourteen had come for nefarious purposes.

"Even after a few centuries and the place is still gigantic. Oh well, let's get started.," said a female voice from the group that was both blasé and callous at the same time. A particularly large individual flashed golden eyes with a purple pupil as it prepared for combat, hinting that being was not human.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Total Kill Extinction**


	4. Total Kill Extinction

**Author Notes: More exposition and setup for the upcoming battle.**

 **Chapter 4: Total Kill Extinction**

* * *

 **Former Empire Throne Room**

A tall, slender man with long white hair, blue eyes and wearing priest robes was sitting on the side of Najenda's chair. He was the Lord of Peace, a half Danger Beast Hybrid and he had been established as a religious leader within the capital to reestablish faith in the people. So far, he had been succeeding at his duties and had kept the capital spiritually content.

"The stabilization of the country has been going well on your front, Najenda?," said the man in a genial and polite tone towards the woman beside him. He had proven to be a valuable ally in helping her maintain the capital while the new royal family was establishing itself as a reasonable source of authority. Ironically, her position was that of a Prime Minister, but she made sure that she would not have her mealtimes would not interfere with her duties, let alone go down the depraved path he had undergone. The new royal family were currently meeting with a western region of the continent, leaving Najenda as a temporary leader until they returned safely to the new capital.

"At the very least, since Esdeath's demise; there haven't been any threats that have matched her level.," replied the woman with a sigh of content. As she said, since her demise, the only troubles they faced were the corrupt nobles escaped once Honest had been slain. The Teigu users had been making valiant efforts in locating them and bringing them to justice for their long due punishments. It eased her knowing that the darkness of the corruption would finally be behind them at last.

"I wouldn't be so sure.," said a feminine voice with a laid back tone that caused both Najenda and the Lord to freeze from the sudden mass of murderous intent entering the room. It was like fourteen powerful Danger Beasts had somehow passed through their defenses, but it would be impossible for one to do so due to one of Teigu frontline guards possessing a Teigu that allowed for the control of beasts. Yet at the same time, it seemed far more compact, intelligent and dangerous than even a Super Class Danger Beast

Najenda and the Lord of the Path of Peace then noticed fourteen individuals in black bio-mechanical armor covering their entire bodies, had entered the room without being sensed by either of them were now in the throne room with them. It is them who were emitting the murderous intent equivalent to a powerful Danger Beast in spite of their humanoid forms. They ranged from towering humanoids with bulky structures to more slender, but still tall individuals. Somehow, they had managed to get into the room with ease without being detected at ask.

"We're here to declare war. I am appalled about how easily it was to subdue the remaining warriors...your Teigu users that is.," said one of the shorter members of the group. It was a girl's voice with a blasé tone to the way she spoke. As she said this, one of her colleagues unloaded the shattered pieces of the Teigu along with the bloodied heads of their users with a grunt of disgust of having done so. The Lord of the Path of Peace turned away in repulsion. Najenda's single eye narrowed in barely restrained fury at the people in front of her. They were enemies, but clearly not those associated with Honest. The heads had their eyes plucked out and there were signs that their flesh had been devoured. Clearly the actions of truly demonic individuals, but Najenda sensed something different about the way they died- it was like there was no passion put into it, just a callous act of a machine rather than that of an ecstatic murderer. She had never felt this kind of grimness before, having dealt with more depraved individuals who personally enjoyed their work and not this emotionless display of slither.

"Who the hell are you people?," Najenda asked the main speaker, with her green, artificial arm clenching the arm of the chair she was sitting in. The Lord remained still in his seat, still revolted on what he had seen. The black garbed individuals remained silent until the girl spoke again.

"People isn't a word that would describe us lady, we're-," said the girl before she was interrupted by the Lord of the Path of Peace who spoke in an uncharacteristic tone. She turned her head to him with an air around that seemed irritated towards this man in particular for some unknown reason.

"I never thought that they would ever show their faces to the likes of mankind again. Akujin; Danger Beasts that have evolved into a human like form and gaining intelligence while retaining the destructive power of the Danger Beast they originated from.," the Lord of the Path of Peace interrupted the girl as he recomposed himself. Najenda looked at the Lord with confusion to what he just said to the girl. She had thought he was a mere priest who happened to be the offspring of a Danger Beast and a human, but the way he spoke meant the situation was more complex than she thought it was.

"So you're the offspring of a human and a Danger Beast, an evolutionary dead end compared to us.," replied the girl with a slightly annoyed expression as she resumed her speech. The Lord continued to glare at her with a disapproving expression towards the black garbed group as he replied to her statement with a severe statement directed at them.

"I see, you've finally come out of hiding- Hell-Spawn. After the first Emperor forced you into hiding with the threat of using the Teigu against you.," said the long haired effeminate man in a tone of grave severity and animosity towards the group before him. This made the air surrounding the black garbed individuals become increasingly darker, hinting that he had somehow provoked them with what he uttered.

"What do you mean by that?, Danger Beasts that can gain human intelligence? Akujin? Why would Teigu be needed to be used against them?," Najenda inquired her colleague with concern and shocked worry as this new information was overwhelming her understanding. It made her almost forget her anger towards them for killing the Teigu users so callously.

"All you need to know is that this won't be just a genocidal campaign- it'll be the extinction of the entire human race. You enjoyed your time of peace for long enough. There will be no surrender, all you can hope for a quick death.," responded the girl with a darker and nefarious tone to her words. The intense air anger from before had dimmed down to a more stoic one like before, much to the Lord chagrin. Najenda then considered to use that to deal with them, a weapon once wielded by a young man that she had come to love only for his untimely death to make it that she would never truly answer those feelings back. The least she could do would be at least use his weapon to deal with these murderers, no matter how incompatible she was to the tool behind her throne. However, even that desire was lost to her when another of the group unexpectedly spoke in response to her attempted action.

"Oh, she's got another Teigu behind her seat.," said another of the armored figures, with her finger pointed behind where Najenda was sitting. This one was a girl like the first speaker, but was more cheerful and impulsive in her mannerisms. Najenda's eye widened in shock due to the reveal of the black garbed individuals' surprising display of intelligence.

"Can't have you pulling any tricks on us.," said the first speaker as she pulled out an odd looking, black pentagram that glowed an eerie green. Suddenly, a sound that glass shattering was heard behind Najenda. The short gray haired woman knew which Teigu had been destroyed- it was Cross Tail. The last reminder of the green haired boy that followed her into Night Raid as a close friend, Lubbock. It had been retrieved from Honest's private collection of stolen items and placed in Najenda's property for safe keeping. After all the effort it took to have it back, only for it to be destroyed so instantaneously made her spirit incredibly disheartened.

She clenched her green mechanical arm in anger. She also wondered what that device was and how it was similar to the Erastone Teigu used by the deceased Prime Minister. Except, the way it was used seemed to be different- the shattered pieces of the Teigu also seemed to be broken in the same way that Cross Tail had been. If it had functioned like Erastone, it would affect only the Teigu in the range of its light and would be usable for another week. It implied that this pentagram could be used multiple times and its design was not among the 48 Teigu. Meaning that this was some sort of technology developed with Teigu in mind. Such thoughts added even more mysteries than answered questions.

"With that, only two Teigu in the realm of man, remain. Don't mourn your demise, it'll be a hopeless death against an absolute onslaught of carnage. During in the span of six days, this remanent of what used to be the Empire will be obliterated by the Hell Kingdom.," said the first speaker as she and her group prepared to depart as they left the heads laid on the floor in front of Najenda. She was disgusted that not only did she lose her comrades, but she sensed that these people were likely too much for her to handle. She silently cursed her inability to be as strong as her comrades as she continued to sit in her chair in self loathing. After a moment, she filled her heart with determination, believing that it would be an insult to her comrades if she didn't attempt to put a fight at least.

"What?! What do you mean by that?!," Najenda demanded an answer from the speaker and took a battle stance as she leaped from her chair. In spite of knowing that if this group could take out the Teigu attack force with ease and that she would likely be killed far more easily, she stood her ground. This impressed the girl so much that she turned in Najenda's direction and spoke to her directly in a more casual tone of voice that alarmed the rest of her group.

"That eye. It desires peace and tranquility for your race. Be assured that it will never come to pass as you will soon learn that there are more meanings to agony that could be ever dreamed of.," said the girl who eyes now flashed behind the visor of the helmet, it caught Najenda's complete attention. The right eye had black sclera with black markings around her red eye while the the other also had black sclera, but the eye was blue. The gray haired woman had seen a similar eye to the armored woman's right ocular before...on the face of Akame when she used her Trump Card, Little War Horn. In fact, her aura felt very similar to both Akame and Kurome, Akame's sister. Could she perhaps be a...

"What are you?," Najenda asked the armored female in puzzlement to what she now seeing. This caused the blue/red eyed girl to become irritated for some unknown reason.

"That tone...it makes me think you recognize it from somewhere? It better not who I think it-," said the heterochromatic eyed girl before one of her group placed a hand upon her. It was one of the largest members of the group and he seemed like the true leader of the entourage. Najenda fell on her knees due to the pressure he was emitting from his being.

"We've eliminated the threat. Our orders were to let the White Faction clean up the mess.," said the male voice that sounded both deep and ancient. She nodded and the group was enveloped in a billowing shadow and vanished when the shadow dissipated. The Lord continued to glare at the group vehemently until they completely faded from the room completely.

Najenda was stunned from what she just experienced. For a moment there was absolute silence until the Lord decided to speak up to bring her out of her depression.

"What you have just seen is a sight that has not been publicly reported since the days of the First Emperors until 500 years ago. The Teigu in fact, were created to face these monsters. Somehow, they have found a way to counter them and are finally enacting their plans for revenge after their defeat 1000 years ago.," he said with a serious weight to his words. The words he just uttered seemed more like an ancient story of the past rather than an explanation for what was occurring in the present.

"What do you mean?," Najenda asked as she took a deep breath and turned to her colleague. Slowly she rose to her feet, shaken by what she had gone through while talking to the black garbed individuals.

"You know that the Emperor founded the Empire and created the Teigu..., but you don't know the true reasons as to why he had them created in the first place...and for who they were meant to slay.," the Lord replied with a more serious expression than usual. This caused Najenda to have a keener interest as to what he was trying to say at this very moment.

"The true reason...?," Najenda inquired the Lord before she noticed that the door had now been opened by a small figure. One that she had never met before, but somehow subconsciously knew who she was at the same time for an unknown reason that she couldn't explain.

"That's where I come in.," said a young looking woman with thick glasses with spirals, wild indigo hair and a white lab coat that seemed to be too big for her to wear. It initially seemed like a joke that the Lord was pulling on her until the woman glared at her indigo iris eyes that shined through her glasses. It was clear it wasn't a child, but a professional aide that likely knew of the situation that had occurred in the throne room.

"Who are you?," asked Najenda, wondering where this girl came from. Like the black garbed group, there were no reports of this individual coming into the capital, but she had noticed a rainbow had appeared the previous day in spite there being no rainstorm to make it appear in the first place. And also unusually, it was rumored that an indigo haired fey emerged from the rainbow and went into the main castle as soon as the rainbow disappeared. Najenda had scoffed these as absurd rumors, but the woman's appearance implied some truth to these claims. As for what the rainbow actually was remained a mystery to her at the current moment.

"Gainen, and I oversaw the creation of the Teigu...over one thousand years ago.," said the girl in a cheerful and neurotic tone, dripping with egotism that contrasted with her bookish appearance. This statement made Najenda give the woman a narrow eyed glare of disbelief at the young woman.

"You...don't believe me. You will be the time I tell the whole story...through a long winded monologue.," Gainen added cheerfully and neurotically to Najenda's annoyance.

"...Might as well listen in.," Najenda replied with a closed eyed sigh of irritation. Gainen's expression became dead serious while the gray haired woman did this as if considering a secret plan that only she knew about.

 _Once you know about this, you're going to be involved in this fight and there will be unavoidable casualties whether you like or not. That's the price for knowing what I'm going to tell you.,_ Gainen thought with a severe tone of inner voice.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill the Doppleganger**


	5. Kill The Doppleganger

**Author Notes: Again, heavy spoilers for the finale of Akame Ga Kill's manga. Also some more surprises that the new enemy has up their sleeves are revealed in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 5: Kill The Doppleganger**

* * *

 **A Cottage in the Middle of a Forest**

A heavily armored dragon and a short teenaged girl with long pink hair were busy hanging out at a wooden cottage located in the denser parts of a forest away from public eyes. Their infant child born from their time of intimacy during their time as assassins slept soundly in the young woman's arms. A special note to be made about the dragon was that this "dragon" was once a human boy named Tatsumi, recruited into Night Raid during the final year of the Empire. His current form was due to his overuse of the **Teigu: Demon Armor Incursio**. His lover, Mine, a former member of Night Raid as well, did not mind his bestial form. She loved him too dearly for appearances to matter. Though for the sake of everyone else, they had hidden from sight except for the occasional visit from Najenda or Tatsumi's village.

"I'm going to get some water from the well. Want anything?," said the pink haired girl as she decided to go off into the far end of the area where their cottage was. She had gotten used to Tatsumi's transformation into a dragon at this point, knowing that he'd protect her from any sort of danger.

" **I can hunt for myself. I think a rabbit meat would be** **enough to tide Busu over**.," Tatsumi replied with a voice deepened due to his more draconic form as he looked into the house to see that their son was sleeping. He would hunt the smaller animals and seemed to refrain from attacking the larger Danger Beasts for meat or any sort of reward that was offered. He had developed a soft spot for them, having become a monster himself and only attack someone he cared about if there was no other option.

"So you named him after Bulat and Susanoo. I bet they'd be happy.," Mine responded with a soft smile. She recalled her two comrades, odd fellows that they were, with much fondness as time had passed, allowing her to appreciate them even more than she initially had viewed them.

" **Najenda said Akame will be back after her journey. She's seeking out possible corrupt people who may have had contact with Honest, as well as finding a cure for her markings. The doctor said that they might have some adverse aftereffects in addition to the medicine that she took to take down Esdeath**.," Tatsumi explained to Mine about their comrade's situation. His tone was somewhat saddened, but was still hopeful that Akame would find a cure to her ailment.

"Then the four of us will be together again.," replied Mine with a closed eyed smile to Tatsumi's own. She longed for the day that she, Najenda, Akame and Tatsumi would finally be reunited and reminisce about their lost comrades. Sheele was especially the hardest to deal with, even now.

Tatsumi gave her an understanding look, sensing her sadness for he shared the guilt of their comrades' deaths as well.

* * *

"Yes you all will...once I'm done killing you. Pumpkin and Incuriso bearer.," said a voice from the sky that caught Tatsumi and Mine's attention. A figure landed in front of them, wearing white segmented Roman-style armor and round spectacles. He was wielding a lance in his right hand and a shield with an odd, black pentagram in his left. He had a Imperial Galic helmet on his head that had an oversized white plumage on his head. His body was thin and lanky in contrast to his thick armor. Something about him seemed not human, his facial features seemed too carved and angular to be natural. His orange iris eyes were hexagonal in shape as well, peering from under the large helmet he wore on his head. This carried onto his mannerisms, he seemed polite except he had a darker side hidden within those words.

It seemed that he wasn't an average thug in the slightest, the fact that he knew about the Teigu clued them in that this person likely knew who they were. He also seemed dangerous, enough to wake Busu and make him cry profusely until Mine got him to sleep again. Tatsumi snarled as he glared at the odd armored man who had come into their peaceful lives.

"Are you one of Honest's surviving flunkies? Did he have people go to track us in case we died," Mine said angrily to the intruder. She was troubled that she had not sensed his presence until he had appeared in front of him. This man was clearly not normal, but in a way that seemed different from the Rakshasa Demons or anyone from the Empire...something completely inhuman.

"I am not with that incompetent pig. I am Miles and I have-," the armored person tried to speak until he was interrupted by Tatsumi. He stared at Miles with a grim glance that caused the armored man to step back a few feet out of apprehension from the dragon's presence.

"Don't bother. You're probably here to kill us right?," Tatsumi inquired the speaker with his claws readied to strike this assailant. Miles then recomposed himself as he smiled to Tatsumi's bewilderment.

"Correct. The rumors were true, you've somehow taken the body of the Tyrant without being possessed by the beast itself. Although the spirit is gone, the mere fact that you possess its hide means that we have to eliminate you before you awaken its true power.," said the armored man with a sinister smile. The comment made Tatsumi especially unnerved, it was something that only Najenda and Akame knew about. The fact that Miles mentions so blatantly meant that he definitely knew more than what he let on.

"What do you mean by that?," Tatsumi asked the armored figure. Suddenly, the pentagram began to glow and a weapon emerged. One that got both Mine and Tatsumi to gasp loudly in shock. It was the last thing that they expected this individual to use. One that was all so familiar.

"No matter how many good deeds you perform, your past sins cannot be erased.," said Miles as the weapon protruding from the shield manifested- it was Cutter of Creation: Extase. While Kaku from Dr. Stylish's group had used it against them before, the way that it had been summoned hinted of something unnatural.

"Why do you have it?," Tatsumi asked with an enraged tone of voice as he prepared to fight this new foe. It didn't matter where he got it, the fact that he was using it confirmed he was definitely an enemy to be taken down.

"Oh, this? I won't expand on the details, but let's say your friends aren't doing well and our technology is able to utilize what was originally theirs and make it apart of our collection- we almost have all of them.," Miles replied in a mocking tone of politeness. He snipped the scissors mockingly as he spoke to Tatsumi's infuriation and Mine's disgust.

"Not doing well how? And what do you mean all of them?," Tatsumi asked again as he gritted his teeth. His words implied that they possessed all the Teigu, which would impossible as Najenda said that a great deal of them had already been destroyed. Yet, Miles' phrase seemed to be truthful, adding even more confusion to the situation at hand.

"You're a sharp boy...you should be able to pick up on the message hidden between the lines.," replied Miles in a more sinister tone. Tatsumi began to think of the worst possibility and the one that likely made the most sense. The Teigu users in the capital had been killed and their weapons were now being used by others. The fact that Miles likely intending to kill them with Extase was especially disgusting.

"Did you-," Tatsumi inquired in a deeper tone of rage before being cut off by Miles' answer. This statement both enraged and confused Tatsumi at the same time.

"No, but one of my fellows did the finishing blow to all Teigu users in the capital. And now, the Hell Kingdom has deemed fit to finish what it started from 1000 years ago.," Miles answered as he somehow made Extase open and close with whatever hidden device he had behind the shield. Mine winced in disgust as he did so.

"Hell Kingdom?! So you're a rival nation that wants to take over the capital and now you're going after anyone that could get in your way?," Tatsumi concluded as he pressed his claws into the ground. It confirmed that this was an entirely different enemy, but for some reason the words "Hell Kingdom" seemed nostalgic for some reason, as if they were embedded deep in his subconscious. Mine seemed to have the same notion as well.

"You could say that, but you could also recall what you said what you said to those two men...about there being Danger Beasts in the capital. You were half right on that matter. There's at least one or two hidden below the Empire in the lowest depths of the Earth. And we will obtain at least one of them. Also you're talking to a Danger Beast right now- I am referring to myself.," Miles replied as his expression grew darker and his angular features became distorted. The scissors continued to snip repeatedly as he said so. Tatsumi's pupils shrunk with shock- how did this person know exactly what he had said to those men on his first day to the capital? More importantly, it seemed like there was a dangerous monster in the depths of the capital that could pose a threat to the reforming capital. However, the thing that ranked topmost in his thoughts was-

" **You're a Danger Beast**?," Tatsumi asked sarcastically, but Miles smiled as if the dragon had answered correctly. Mine was also shocked at this revelation, seeing that the only Danger Beasts they knew of were dangerous animals, though the Lord of the Path of Peace implied that there were some sentient ones, but not to the extent that Miles seemed to be.

" **How is that possible? Who are you**?," Tatsumi asked with keener interest than before about the person's identity. Miles responded with a vile smirk as he prepared a battle stance with his shield raised in front of him while the lance was to the right of the shield.

"I am Miles of the Warrior Regiment of the Hell Kingdom. I am with the White Faction and I am the weakest of General Gladiator's Army. And by the way, I am an Akujin.," Miles stated with a bow and as he did so, Extase continued to snip as it cut the grass it came into contact with. Mine was slowly growing more furious as Miles continued to abuse Extase, Sheele's Teigu in such a disgraceful manner. Several of his words passed through Tatsumi's mind like blurred static, but their meaning seemed to be something engrained in his soul. Like this was an enemy from his past...a past that was likely older than how long he had lived up to this point, but how was that possible?

Before Tatsumi could speak, Miles added with a severe tone of voice, "Just know for now that an Akujin is a superior evolution to the Danger Beast, a being with the power of a Super Class and the intelligence of a Sage to put that power to use. You'll get to know more about us...when I kill you and send you straight to Hell." Mine then glared at Miles vehemently and looked at Tatsumi with a resolute expression on her face.

"Tatsumi...make him stop using what belongs to Sheele that way.," Mine ordered Tatsumi with a stern glare. Tatsumi nodded in agreement as he prepared to strike at Miles.

"Aren't you going to ask more questions?," Miles asked only to see that Tatsumi had zoomed a mere inch from his face to his shock. He had clearly not anticipated for Tatsumi to be this fast.

" **Yeah, but after I'm satisfied with beating the crap of you**.," Tatsumi replied as he swooped his raised claw towards Miles. The battle had begin and it looked as though Tatsumi had the advantage.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Sea King**


	6. Kill The Sea King

**Author Notes: Sorry for the cliffhanger chapters, but they'll lead to something amazing I promise. I also introduce a detail for Wave that will become very important in the later chapters...I won't spoil it for now.**

 **Chapter 6: Kill The Sea King**

* * *

 **Sea Harbor Town**

A young man with short dark blue hair and eyes looked calmly at the town outside the window, glad to be home at last. He wore a blue leather jacket and a red scarf with an anchor on it and underneath the jacket was a white shirt with a single blue line down the middle. He also wore a pair of grey jeans with a belt and dark blue boots to complete the attire.

He was Wave, a former member of the Empire elite group, the Jaegers, led by the deceased Esdeath who he currently had mixed feelings about, but was overall leaned to the more positive qualities of the woman to Najenda's confusion and hidden disgust. Only he and Kurome, Akame's sister remained alive after the death of the majority of the members due to Night Raid's own actions. Well some of their deaths were well deserved, it did not prevent him from remembering them nostalgically as his comrades.

Having decided to become lovers, they were currently living with Wave's parents, keeping low due to their connection to the Empire due Najenda advising them that the remaining corrupt nobles would likely send assassins to attack them both if they remained in the capital. Kurome's recovery was also a concern as she still needed time to gather enough strength to function in life normally after the aftereffects of the drugs and additionally, the guilt of her actions started to weigh down on her mind. Wave would look out for potential assassins sent by remnants of Honest's associates that managed to remain hidden from Najenda's attempts to flush them out, with a vigilant look of worry. Still having her meet his family managed to relive her to a degree to his joy.

"Wave, is there anyone there?," said a girl with black twin tails and black iris eyes, she wore a black kimono loaned to her by Wave's mother. She was Kurome and she still had trouble walking due to her health that seemed to waver from fine to bed-reddened more frequently much to his concern even after the healing springs had cured her of her of most of her ailments.

"Not a sign, they must have decided to give up on us for now. How are you feeling?," Wave asked Kurome, as he helped her to her feet. He felt guilty that he couldn't do more to help her, but at the very least- there hadn't been a major threat to their lives at the moment. He wished that no harm would ever come to Kurome again.

"Better. I hope sis comes back soon.," Kurome said with a soft smile towards Wave. It reminded him of her desire to see her sister Akame once she herself had managed to find her own cure to her current ailments. She hoped that they would be reunited once she had so and hopefully would visit her more.

"Yeah me too.," Wave replied as he smiled back at the girl that he had fallen for. This simple life was something Kurome needed after the insanity she had went through, however- things too good to be true tend to end horribly.

His eyes then narrowed, he sensed a powerful killing intent close by. Whether it was one of Honest's flunkies or a dangerous individual unafflicated with the former Prime Minister, one thing was certain- he had to take care of it before it could bring harm to Kurome.

"Stay here, I'll take care of it.," Wave told Kurome as he manifested his **Teigu: Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chario** t, a black armor suit; along with **Thousand-Mile Flight: Mastema** the dual disk Teigu wielded on his back. The latter was a reminder of his late friend and fellow teammate, Run. Kurome gave her him a soft expression wishing him the best of luck and that he'd return safety like he had done in the past. Wave responded with a thumbs up, stating his promise to return as soon as possible. Kurome beamed brightly knowing Wave would be triumphant.

 _I hope it's nothing too dangerous_., he thought to himself as he headed off. He had also gone to the springs to heal himself to a degree that he could use Grand Chariot and Mastema again, but was warned not to overuse it in fears of reopening his old wounds. With this in mind, he hoped to resolve this matter quickly.

Little did he know that the situation would be completely different than anything he'd experience before.

* * *

 **By the Dock**

Two fishermen were talking to each other, when suddenly, ripples began to appear in the water. Slowly, they grew larger and more frequent with bubbles frothing at the surface. Then it stopped, all was quiet. The tall man on the left was in his early 30s with rounded black hair and gray iris eyes while the shorter man on the left was in his late 50s, was balding and had a lazy blind right eye in addition to his brown iris one on his left.

"Heh, it was nothing.," said the first man with a sigh of relief. The tension had eased and the two resumed their previous conversation concerning their returning hero, Wave.

"Yeah, but you know- Wave's been happier than usual lately," said the second, as he changed the subject. He noticed that Wave had also grown as a man both in physical and mental terms of development.

"Cause of the girl he's taken home, that lucky dog.," said the first with a teasing laugh. While the rumors of Kurome being a remorseless psychopath had troubled them initially, her genuine regret as well as cuteness had managed to win them over the course of the time it took her to become more accustomed to her new home.

" **Oh is that so**?," said a deep and flamboyant voice from beneath the water. The two men then turned back their attention back to the current below the dock. It managed to alarm these sea veterans having experience the most dangerous of aquatic Danger Beasts over the course of their careers. Nothing had prepared them for this. It didn't seem like a man because the way it creeped into the dock seemed too predatory to be human, but at the same time they didn't know of any animal that could speak like a human. It was a monster that existed outside of realty of their lives, let alone any normal town.

A large arm slowly burst out of the water to grab the two men when suddenly, it was kicked away by the winged armored hero of the town, Wave. The two men looked in shock as the dark blue armored warrior with feather wings emerging the disks on his back and noticed that he was a lot more serious than he usually was against the punks that he dealt with, assassins sent by remnants of the corrupt nobles.

"Get away from here. I'll handle this!," Wave shouted to the two men. Due to the experience he acquired from battling adversaries for the Empire during his career as a Jaeger, he sensed that this being was on an entirely different level than his previous foes for the past few weeks.

"I don't know what that is, but good luck.," said the first man as he and the other man attempted to retreat. What followed was something that Wave did not expect from this behemoth- for it be faster than its slow moving arm had hinted at.

"Get away? How foolish, none of you naked apes will be left alive when I'm done with you.," said the voice again, this time leaping out of the water at blinding speeds. The entity was surprisingly fast, it got behind Wave and landed on top of the two men, crushing them into bloody puddles. The armored warrior shuddered with both anger and horror at what he was seeing. A creature that seemed to be fictional and yet stood before him, a living creature standing on two legs and very likely sentient.

A large muscular entity with a large fin mohawk with an ornate crown worn between the fin, the face of a marlin with a long nose and blue-green colored lips. His skin was navy blue on his arms, legs and wore a thick white regal robe that was segmented in design. He had a section of his lighter blue chest opened to reveal a mark that resembled an anchor, but the way it was designed resembled Esdeath's Demon Extract Teigu.

"What the hell are you?," Wave asked the aquatic being angrily. Several questions began running through his mind, was this an experiment of Dr. Stylish or the Wild Hunt member Dorothea performed prior to their deaths? Was this like the Rakshasa Demons, an enhanced human? Or was it something else entirely? What was known was that this was very likely an enemy that had to defeated as soon as possible.

"I am the king of all aquatic Danger Beasts and their superiorly evolved relatives in the Akujin, Xiphias the Sea King. I am one of the Fourteen Kings of the White Division of the Hell King of the Hell Kingdom. I have come here to eliminate the last two of the Teigu so we can conquer the world more easily.," replied the marlin faced giant in a boastful and haughty tone as his face warped into a depraved expression of lucidity.

"What do you mean by that?," Wave asked Xiphias furiously as he attempted use his Grand Fall technique to end the fight in one blow. It didn't matter if he was potentially stronger than him or not, Wave had to defeat him before it do whatever it was planning for the town. Xiphias smirked, unnerving Wave because it seemed like somehow he was being led into a trap unknowingly.

"Your Teigu was stated to always in a state of equilibrium, but...will it always remain so?," said the long nosed fish man as he pulled out an odd black pentagram from his robe that emitted an eerie bluish color. Wave looked in confusion at the device as well as what Xiphias had spoke. How did he know about Grand Chariot's function, the Teigu and what was the device going to do. One thing was clear- this was no ordinary monster no matter one could spin it and the situation was clearly bigger than he thought for this creature to be talking about destroying Teigu specifically. All these thoughts however, dimmed as something forced itself into his mind and began altering it against his will.

Slowly, Wave fell down and began to roll over in pain. As he did so, his shadow gradually became more monstrous. Slowly, his mind became more bestial with one emotion remaining- that of a desire to end his suffering before he completely lost his mind.

"Helianthus said that Miles would be enough, but I decided on this little wicked idea: why not let a monster kill another monster. See see see!," snickered the fish humanoid as Wave's form gradually grew larger and Mastema began to shatter at the same time. The young man that was Wave had become a monster not unlike Tatsumi had done except this was clearly forced onto him.

In an alleyway near the dock, a man in a lab coat, wearing a stripped tie and glasses with slicked back black hair looked down at the scene with horror. It was the current owner of **Glorious Hands of God: Perfector** , the pinkish glove Teigu capable of incredible finger precision. He had decided to come to the harbor city to oversee Kurome's recovery on Najenda's instructions. When he came across this nightmarish sight. Suddenly, Xiphias turned as his head 360 degrees to see the man and activated the odd pentagram's odd aura once again towards the Teigu. This caused Perfector to be destroyed for some reason, causing the man to be incredibly confused as to what had just occurred to his tool.

"Oh the party that destroyed the Teigu users in the capital seemed to have missed you for some reason. Oh well, it means I get to kill you instead. Had you've been the last owner, I would've spared you for being a fellow gorgeous man. But, you're boring, so die now.," cooed the marlin faced man as he spat a highly condensed blue energy blast to destroy the man's head. Before the man could do anything, his head was obliterated and his body fell to the ground, limp.

"Now little boy. Go and kill the little Tyrant lizard boy. Yes go kill him.," said Xiphias to the large and monstrous thing that Wave had become. The creature generated dark leathery wings from its back and began flying in a certain direction as Xiphias laughed maniacally as he proceeded to commence with a mass genocide on the port town.

* * *

 **Wave's Home**

Kurome resting in her bed wondered to herself with worry, _Why is Wave taking so long?_

Little did she know, that the two of them would be forced into battle again and this one had much higher stakes than anything they had experienced before.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Killed! The Hero Falls**


	7. Killed! The Hero Falls

**Author Notes: The conclusion of the Kill the Doppleganger, and boy it does it raise the stakes!**

 **Chapter 7: Kill! The Hero Falls**

* * *

Miles the Roman-esque soldier was being overwhelmed by the enraged dragon Tatsumi's incredible strength and ferocity that surpassed his own. Mine stood and looked on, not from from fear- rather lamenting the fact that she had no weapon like her former Teigu, **Roman Artillery: Pumpkin** , to attack the assailant with due to her shared disgust for the man using Sheele's weapon so disgracefully.

 _What's going on?! I thought they would be traumatized from seeing someone use their fallen ally's weaponry against them? Why?! Why?!_ , thought the helmet wearing soldier frantically as he used Extase's Trump Card to generate a blinding flash of light in an attempt to obscure Tatsumi's vision so he would attempt a sneak attack while his guard was down. In spite of this, the large beast was able to pinpoint where he was using his other senses that had been developed over the many battles he had undergone during his time in Night Raid. As Miles tried to strike his neck from behind, Tatsumi used his front claw to grab the warrior and pin him to the ground with ease. Miles could only whimper in terror as Tatsumi angrily glared at him with his bestial expression.

"You're slightly more skilled at using it than one big asshole was, but that's the limit of your strength. You're not even in the same league as Sheele!," growled the red eyed monster as he pressured his grip on Miles' body, causing the man to wheeze and cough profusely.

"What should I tell- A dead man!," shouted Miles half angrily and half cowardly in response as the pentagram on his shield glowed green, which for some reason caused Tatsumi's body to freeze up for some reason. Mine looked confused at the sight and decided at the very least, to knock the shield away from him, but remembered that Busu needed to be safe in her care. Besides, something of this level wouldn't stop Tatsumi in the slightest.

While Miles smirked at first, he slowly became disturbed by the fact that Tatsumi was gradually becoming able to move in spite of what he had used on him. As he did this, a small speck in the sky began to grow larger as it propelled closer and closer to Tatsumi. Mine could only look in shock before this thing proceed to land directly behind Tatsumi.

"I-it's not possible!," Miles screamed at the top of his lungs as the grip became even tighter than before. Tatsumi's eyes narrowed in anger until he suddenly felt two strikes to his body.

One pierced his chest from behind hard enough to gouge out his heart. The second pierced through his head to shoot his brain outside his body. Normally both would kill most living creatures instantly, but Tatusmi had the fortitude to at least turn his head to see who had managed to kill him.

Tatsumi looked behind him in horror to see a blackish, aquatic looking dragon had killed him, one with a very vacant and bestial expression on its face. There was something oddly familiar about it, mainly how it was a large creature that had an uncanny resemblance to...

"Wave...what happened to you?," said the armored winged reptile to what was apparently a comrade that he made in the last battle they participated in. Somehow, he had become this creature, located him and decided to kill him. Before he could wonder how this happened, an answer came from the beast's mouth...except it wasn't Wave's own voice.

"What you need to know is that you will die now and will cease to be a hinderance to us. Bye, bye handsome young man turned into an ugly beast.," said the creature, but the voice was not his own- it was deep and flamboyant. It was like someone was speaking through him. Before Tatsumi could inquire about the identity of the voice, Wave's body began to glow a bright blue. The way it glowed made Tatsumi panic with intense worry as he looked at Mine and Busu. He realized in an instant what was going on- Wave had been turned into both a mindless monster and a bomb to kill them. A truly despicable tactic.

Before he could utter another word, it happened in a manner of seconds. A deafening sound proceeded by an eerie silence.

The entire forest were Tatsumi and Mine currently resided in was swallowed by the explosion generated from Wave's body. All was silent, aside from the maniacal laughter of Miles giving a lucid and terrifying grin.

"They're gone! The Teigu- they're gone from the world of men!," the warrior shouted as he gloated loudly. The ashy remains of Busu, Wave, Mine and Tatsumi floated into the wind.

What had began a small skirmish ended in an unexpected tragedy.

* * *

 **Western Continent**

Akame was walking away from a compact house complex with a discouraged expression on her face. She had went inside for a cure for the markings on her body, noticing new ones that overlapped with the original ones after her confrontation with Shuirome. Worried that this was another stage of the curse, Akame went into the residence of a local doctor in hopes that he would provide a remedy, but he rejected her request almost immediately. The reasons for why he did this were completely unexpected.

Akame thought back to a few moments ago to their rather odd conversation...

* * *

 _Akame went inside the house and slowly walked upstairs. The house itself was plain and average with no noticeable features. Akame also noticed that only one person lived there, judging from the single table setting and chair from the glance of the kitchen she saw as she went up to the second floor._

 _So he's a loner, probably someone who either never had time for friends or lost something important that made him isolate from others. I also have to assume that he might be depraved and hiding a dark secret., Akame thought to herself as she stopped in front of the door leading into the doctor's office. Her expression became darker as she pondered on this matter._

 _No, its my work talking. I have to focus on getting a cure, a recommendation for another person that might be able to obtain one or a hint to what I need to do to heal myself- they're the three options I have right now., Akame corrects herself in her mind, knowing that right now, her assassin mindset had to be put away for something more important._

 _As the door opened, it revealed a clinical room with a medical bed, cabinet with medical tools/supplies and a single desk with a pile of papers on it. Sitting in the sturdy chair near the desk was a man in a doctor's uniform. His clothes seemed loose and tattered, his face heavily stubbled and his medium length black hair messy. His thick glasses obscured his eyes, making it hard to deem him benign or evil in nature at first glance. He writing his latest paper work with a muttering voice when he noticed Akame._

 _"Hello, you'r Dr. Regular-," Akame asked only to get an unexpected reaction. The man pushed himself out of his chair and bowed to Akame as if she were a deity to her confusion._

 _"Ok...I want to be straight, may you please-," Akame asked again, only to get a direct response in return. One that shattered her_ _expectations of recovery._

 _"No, I cannot do that.," Dr. Regular replied in a vacant voice as his glasses glowed eerily. Akame's expression became sullen as her hopes fell flat from the words he spoke._

 _"...So it's incurable? Is there at least a way to delay the process-," Akame inquired, but was met with an answer that did not fit one from the medical profession, but rather a devout worshipper of some dark cult. Akame was_ _unnerved by his dissonant response, having to share the same space of a man who was revealed quickly to be a lunatic._

 _"I'm in the presence of a Grim Reaper, a Mura-Yatsu ready to be born. How glorious! I'm in the presence of a Grim Reaper, Mura-Yatsu ready to be born How glorious! I'm...," Dr. Regular chanted repeatedly in a low voice, not even aware of Akame's presence at this point. Akame recalled what the one known as Shuirome had called himself. The words Dr. Regular made her check her markings again and noticed how similar they were to his. A dreadful notion came to her head...could she be the same kind of entity as he was...or more precisely, she was about to become one as well._

 _"Wait, what do you mean by-," Akame asked with more emphasis, but got the repeated chant in response to her chagrin._

 _"I'm in the presence of a Grim Reaper, a Mura-Yatsu ready to be born. How glorious! I'm in the presence of a Grim Reaper, a Mura-Yatsu ready to be born. How glorious!," Dr. Regular chanted dissonantly as he cackled. Akame looked at the man with dissatisfaction and left the room with dark thoughts running through her head._

* * *

Akame looked to the ground, dejected and began to wonder-

 _What did he mean by that? Does that I'm a_ -

Her thoughts stopped when she noticed a familiar brown haired boy, a pink haired girl with pigtails and a dark blue haired boy in front of her. It was Tatsumi, Mine and Wave who were all smiling at her with regretful looks for some reason. Akame then blinked her eyes and saw that they weren't there anymore. It was very unusual since the last time she saw Tatsumi, he looked very different.

 _What was that? Why did it feel like a goodbye_?, Akame thought to herself as her eyes began to tear without her noticing. Something inside of her mind told her that something terrible had happened to her comrades and that darker times were ahead.

* * *

 **The Capital of the Empire**

While walking through a corridor. Najenda experienced the same odd phenomena as Akame did several distances away- Mine, Wave and Tatsumi looking at her as if they were saying goodbye. She blinked twice and saw it was only the Lord and Gainen behind her. The Lord being concerned while Gainen was overall more quiet in spite of her loud introduction earlier.

"So they didn't even let them have a peaceful end to their lives- even after all they've been through.," Gainen said to herself as if she was aware of what Najenda saw. Her tone seemed sullen and regretful as if she had guessed what Najenda had experienced.

"What are you-?," Najenda asked Gainen as she inquired the indigo haired woman to explain what she meant by those words. It was as if they had experienced the same phenomena, but it was impossible as she hadn't met Wave, Mine or Tatsumi. It was impossible...right?

"Nothing, it's better that you focus on what you need to know- about the reasons the Empire was founded, the creation of Teigu and the Hell King.," Gainen replied in a mysterious, vague tone of voice as her glasses flashed to reveal her indigo iris eyes. Najenda was confused at the terms delivered to her, but at the same time knew subconsciously who this "Hell King" was for some reason.

* * *

 **Wave's Home**

Kurome saw from her bed, four people- Wave, Mine, Tatsumi and Akame with the third being in his original state. Wave and Akame gave her reluctant smiles as they prepared to leave with the other two. This made the twin tail haired girl cry loudly into her pillow for some reason she couldn't explain.

It only got worse as the loud footsteps of a giant sea monster headed towards the house.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Peace**


	8. Kill The Peace

**Author Notes: Sorry if the chapters are incredibly fast paced, but its to emphasize how dangerous the new enemies are. The next chapter will reveal a lot of important information and showcase a lot of tragedy**

 **Chapter 8: Kill the Peace**

* * *

Najenda decided to go into the room next to her private quarters. She had to take time to swallow the information that she learned from Gainen, the supposed original creator of the Teigu. Especially the story about the Hell King in particular, who seemed to be very prominent in each of her accounts. At the same time, it felt like she withheld some information for unknown reasons that only she knew about, making her not very easy to trust as a reliable source.

I _t sounds too unbelievable to be true! The Teigu were made for a purpose like that and we weren't aware of it; even after the creation of the Shingu?! The Lord trusts her, but this is the same man who trusted Bolic, that perverted spy from Honest's faction. But at the same time, I don't know any Teigu other than Honest's that can destroy other Teigu so easily and I never saw a design like the one I saw today was never in the books detailing the original 48. I need to calm down and think this over. That's all I can do_., the eyepatch wearing woman with the mechanical arm pondered about the facts she found out, but had decided to keep hidden to herself out of denial of both the ridiculousness of the story and how horrific it would be if it turned out to be true. About the real reason that the Empire was founded and the true purpose of the Teigu. She needed something to take her mind off of what she learned and knew hanging out with them would ease her mind.

"What's wrong Najenda," said a small, short tempered voice from behind the door. Najenda opened it to reveal two children that she decided to adopt after the fall of the Empire, Riff and Coila, both had green hair and tan iris eyes. Riff was around 12 while Coila was 10. Riff's hair was short and spiky, while Coila's was long, but pointed upwards at the tips. Riff wore a plain, white long-sleeve shirt with long brown pants and matching shoes. Coila wore a simple red dress with pink shoes and a blue bow on her head. Riff was very loud while Coila was the meeker of the two.

Their room was once used for the Jeagers headquarters so Najenda always felt a little nervous going into the room, with the belief that somehow Esdeath was watching over her whenever she decided to enter. A notion that disturbed her greatly. Being around Coila and Riff managed to lighten the mood of the room slightly.

"It's nothing. And I guess it'll take a little bit until you call me Mom. After...what happened," Najenda told Riff before stopping out of concern for her adopted children's feelings. Riff looked down at the floor for a few moments until he figured out what he needed to say.

"...Hard to believe that the kid was the same age as us.," Riff said in a gruff tone while also in disbelief that a child near his age could be responsible for so much death, including those of his and sister's parents during his rampage. Najenda was surprised how maturely he was taking the situation. Coila on the other had was more sullen, but also pitied the former Emperor.

"We shouldn't deal on the past, we need to focus on the here and now. Come on, cheer up. You're a man aren't you?," Najenda replied as she placed her mechanical hand on Riff's head to scuffle his head, while he looked embarrassed. Coila giggled as softly as Riff couldn't hear her.

Riff was about to speak with a flustered tone of voice, but then Coila noticed something odd outside the window.

"It's pink outside.," said Coila in a curious tone that was both worried and awed by the sight of the unusual color of the city outside. As she said this, the room started to shake slightly.

"The sun shouldn't be setting this early-," Najenda said to herself, but then she felt the ground shake from immense pressure. A notion suddenly came to her- it was some sort of attack from the enemy that the blue/red eyed girl had mentioned, but the scale of was beyond anything she experienced before.

Instinctively, she grabbed the two children. However, the action was futile. The next moment, everything was gone.

* * *

The following second, the entire capital was reduced to a flat plane of dust. Only Gainen for some reason remained alive, standing towards the center of the blast with a placid expression on her face.

"It was true, the Hell King did curse you with immortality for daring to create the Teigu to kill him.," said a feminine sassy and mocking tone that implied that she was normally ill tempered as an individual. It was she who fired the blast that destroyed the capital. Gainen looked up to see who had been responsible for this act of annihilation.

There were fourteen individuals in the sky, but unlike the ones that had arrived before- they were different in both color and design. from the black garbed beings They were clad in elegant, white segmented armor that covered their entire bodies and they seemed to have a more twisted air about them than the black ones. Unusually, they were floating in the sky with no aid of equipment to support them, hinting of their inhuman nature. They levitated downwards to the ground and the ill tempered, sassy member looked at Gainen with the implications of a mocking sneer from behind the helmet that had a cross motif. Gainen remained placid and unresponsive to this female's taunting body language.

"They tried so hard to achieve peace, only for it to be killed in an instant. Those battle junkies said they'd be given six days or some crap- they're being soft as usual. It's so nice to be unopposed by the rabble, I don't want to break a nail while fighting. And now with that lizard and fish guy are dead, nobody can stop us from our actual job...you know what we're here for right Gainen?.," the armored figure said in a mocking tone as she slowly inched towards the girl with large glasses covering her eyes. It seemed as though Gainen had met these individuals before and been acquitted with them enough for them to know about her name and likely other parts of her life.

Gainen remained frozen and silent, but slowly she collapsed as she quietly teared from behind her glasses. It was clear that she had no intention of fighting this group in the slightest, which worked to the white armored band's favor.

"You can watch as we get what we want with no repercussions as we kill the peace of this world...Huh, there's a big white ball a few feet from here. What's in it?," she said initially with sinister gloating until she noticed an odd sphere in the distance. Gainen also looked in the direction of the sphere with her eyes slightly widening behind her glasses as she did so.

"Repercussion.," said an angered voice of a woman as the "ball: unfolded to reveal the Lord, Coila, Riff and the very furious Najenda who lunged at the armored girl and punched her so hard with her green, mechanical that she skidded a few feet from where she was standing. The rest of the group was indifferent, but the one that was hit was very miffed. Gainen was surprised that they had managed to survive, likely this was something that she had not accounted for in whatever secret plan she had in her mind.

"A naked ape this strong? Impossible! You're gonna pay for that!," the armored girl hissed at Najenda as she flipped a middle finger. The others ranged from indifferent, amused or being just as frustrated as the girl was at Najenda's act of defiance.

"I didn't know the Lord had that kind of power as well.," Najenda said to herself with a smirk before resuming her serious expression with her following words with emphasized infuriation towards the group.

"I think you're mistaken. You're the ones who are going to pay for destroying the lives of this city."

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Awakening of the Sleeping Mind**


	9. Awakening of the Sleeping Mind

**Author Notes: If you want to know what Najenda learned from Gainen- it will be revealed in the next chapter. This is both a tragic and dramatic chapter. Just a spoiler warning, this isn't the end of Najenda in a technical sense. More will be revealed in later chapters.**

 **Chapter 9: Awakening of the Sleeping Mind**

* * *

 _ **A few milliseconds earlier**_

 _Just as Najenda prepared for the worst, the door suddenly swung open to reveal the Lord who looked drastically different from before. His eyes glowed white and from his body, generated a white spherical barrier that enveloped the woman and her two adopted children in the room._

 _The pink wave of light then enveloped the capital._

* * *

One of the elegant white armored figures spoke in a cruel and condescending way in a smarmy polite voice, "Anyone who can't serve a purpose is garbage, so isn't it alright to kill them?" His large black iris eyes peered from the inside of his bee shaped helmet. Najenda found the look disgustingly familiar, she had seen it on Esdeath when she admitted to caring for her men only a little during the final battle.

She took a breath and said something that made them lose composure slightly as it was something they had not expected her to say.

"You knew Esdeath when she was alive didn't you? There's only a few people that naturally pull off a look like that so well.," Najenda said with a mocking laugh. The bee helmeted one's eyes seem to twitch when she mentioned that fact as if it were something that was never meant to be known by anyone than his group.

The majority of the group immediately decided to rush towards Najenda, only to stopped when one of the smaller members stepped forward. As the helmet was removed, it was revealed that the face of was a small teenage girl of medium height and slightly younger than Akame. She had very long black hair styled in drill-like pigtails, with smaller locks framing her face. The irises of her eyes are red and pure white respectively. She emitted a somewhat amiable presence that contrasted with her stoic or vile compatriots. Something that took Najenda by surprise, she had not expected this kind of person to be apart of this group. There was also something that reminded her of Akame and Kurome for some reason while looking at the girl's face.

"Tadah! I'm Shirome, I'm the Student Council President for the White Faction's Undead Faction and one of the Fourteen Akujin Races' White Elite Prefects! Or at least, the acting Prefects until the real ones show up eventually. The real ones are much stronger than the group that's here right now. Did I saw that out loud?," the girl said in a cheerful manner that confused Najenda, her adopted children and the Lord. Gainen was more hesitant around the girl, knowing something wrong with her, but refused to explain what exactly it was. Najenda was surprised about the statement that Shirome had uttered about them being stand ins, meaning that they weren't the ones that the blue/red eyed girl had mentioned. This made the eyepatch wearing woman imagine how terrifying they were if one of their members who devastated the capital was considered inferior to their might.

 _So their successors sent in their potential successors to complete their long awaited objective. They're under the assumption with the Teigu gone, they'll be the sole rulers of this world with no one to oppose them_." Gainen thought with a snarky tone to her voice. She knew about how their organization was handed, but refused to elaborate on this to Najenda for unknown reasons.

"So you're the White Faction that Gainen spoke about, she told me how you were inherently cowardly and underhanded. In spite of that, you're strong- you're all essentially the corrupt nobles I dealt back when I was an assassin, except you have the godlike power to back up your claims.," Najenda spoke to the group mockingly as she quietly signaled the Lord to take the two children as far as possible from the fight. In Gainen's case, she wasn't sure if she was an ally or not, but assumed that the Lord would take her as well as soon as Riff and Coila were safe.

After a brief silence, Najenda spoke again to draw their attention in a discerning tone of voice, "Your other group said that it would be six days, but you decided to attack us on the same day they announced it. Why are you here?"

They remained silent until one of them decided to speak on behalf of the group.

* * *

"You're about to die so it wouldn't hurt to be informed of why we're here...unless you already know from the little dwarf who can't die. Did you know about that fact or was she keeping things from you?," said a stoic and sarcastic voice from one of the armored members of the group. His yellow iris eyes peered from behind his rat themed helmet with multiple holes in his visor. Najenda felt like he along with the Shirome girl were the most approachable of the group thus far. He proved perceptive enough to guess her hesitation to trust Gainen completely with no prior observations. It hinted that the other 13 were likely just as intelligent as he was.

"Yeah, I didn't believe it until you decided to wipe out the entire capital. The First Emperor apparently established his rule when he overthrew the Hell King and took...his mind.," Najenda replied with a narrow gaze from her single eye. Najenda didn't understand the exact situation that occurred, but apparently got the gist of it. The "mind" they were looking for was underneath the capital and they had likely destroyed the surface to make the search easier. However, she had planned to fight in order to show them they wouldn't have such an easy time with their planned objective.

"Don't try and act tough. We told you your lizard, pink haired pip-squeak and the fish guy's dead. Also your glove wearing doctor guy's dead too...meaning there's no more weapons you can hide behind. So just kill yourself already.," said the ill tempered and teasing girl who was hit earlier in a snide tone of spite. She decided to remove her helmet as well to reveal a petite girl with wave pink hair and golden iris eyes; her face was adorned with ancient looking markings of golden color. This celestial appearance contrasted with her nasty behavior by a wide degree as her childishness overshadowed whatever angelic atmosphere she seemed to have. The revelation that not only Tatsumi, Wave and Mine were dead, but the doctor he had sent to take care of Kurome was murdered as well, weighed heavily on her heart. It hardened her resolve to defeat them more than it had been initially. Even if she were to be obliterated as easily as the capital was, she'd at least get one good punch thrown in.

* * *

"I'm Stella, the Student Council President of the White Faction's Divine Beast faction one of the Fourteen Akujin Race's White Elite Prefect...stand in...how dare cattle like you strike a divine being like me.," she continued with her tongue sticking out in an insulting gesture as she pulled down the lower lid of her right eye with her finger. Her words reminded her of a report that Leone had submitted...one concerning that of the depraved noble girl, Aria and her family who tortured those from the countryside for their sadistic pleasure to promote their elitism over the lower class.

"Cattle...a friend of mine said she met a person who said that word once...she was also a sadistic little girl who tortured common folk. She's been dead for a while now...like you are gonna be.," Najenda told the girl as she prepared a battle stance. To her surprise, this girl did not make an attempt to fight as if knowing someone else had volunteered in her place to fight Najenda.

"How can you do that when you don't have that one good arm?," said a cheerful yet overtly psychotic voice who was holding something in one of his hands...Najenda's own green mechanical arm to her utter shock. The gray haired woman then noticed that it had been cut clean off without her even noticing that it had separated from her body. Before she could react, she was slashed through the chest with the two children along with the Lord following shortly after in the span of an instant. Gainen was spared for some reason as she looked at the fallen Najenda with a placid expression with no attempt to aid her. All of them fell to the ground in a pool of their own blood, limp and helpless to do anything meaningful.

 _These guys are strong like Esdeath...no I think they're stronger if that were_ _possible!_ , Najenda thought to herself as she tried to keep conscious. Desperate, she attempted one of her two last resorts in case she was all out of options. One involved activating the detonation button molar she had installed in her teeth by the Perfector user, it would serve as the catalyst to activate the highly combustive Orichalcum she had built into the bulky shoulder part of her green, artificial arm. She had built into her after the fall of the Empire in case of a wide scale invasion from a hostile nation that would take advantage of the recovering capital, with the thought of at least sparing the country of another tyrannical rule. She had another last resort, but she was far too injured to use it properly- it was arguably even more risky than the bomb itself.

To her glazed vision's horror, the one that carried her arm opened the hidden compartment for the Orichalcum with ease and tossed it into the air until it vanished from sight. From the brief moment it was out, it was shown to be a greenish circular object with bumpy protrusions. It then vanished into the sky as if it were leaving the world itself, but Najenda disregarded this notion as preposterous. However, the truth was that the one holding Najenda's arm had thrown the object so high that it left the world's orbit and it proceeded to drift in the blackness of outer space.

"I'm sorry...,but you couldn't protect them at all, you dumb cunt!," the armored figure spoke again, he seemed to be one of the bigger members of the group and easily was one of the more sadistic ones of the group. He had an odd bird like helmet with an elongated back crest and a lengthy beak, something that seemed to based on a creature preceding modern times. Noticeably, some of them, Stella included were particularly uncomfortable around him. Gainen glared at him vehemently, one of the rare instances that she ever showed any kind of emotion since the white group arrived. He was clearly an enemy to her at a personal level.

As Najenda slowly lost conscious, the figure spoke again in a mockingly, friendly and kind voice to insult her as she bled to death. He kept kicking her in the right side of her ribs as he monologued, being more brutal than he needed to be. Some of the white armored members seemed to be either repulsed or unamused by his violent actions towards the helpless woman while some seemed to be delighted with his high levels of cruelty that he was demonstrating.

"Born to the Northern Lands, a little girl who would become the elegant evil general, spent most of her childhood in the North with her pathetic excuse of a Tribe and she was very close with her father, the clan chief due to the death of her mother at the hand of an super-class Danger Beast...let's go with that story since it's better than knowing the ruth. She was a skilled and formidable fighter at even such a young age...a perfect tool for any potential villain to manipulate. Whenever she caught prey for the tribe, she would begin gutting the creature without killing it, showing an innate sadism. Due to this she became comfortable with the idea of inflicting pain on living things for the rest of her life...rather it was there, but she had some help cultivating her talents as she grew older. However, her father was worried that this might cause her to lose something that she couldn't regain for the rest of her life, but in order for her to survive this was fine with him...much to his later regret. Her father told her that in the North "The strong live and the weak die", a creed she kept close to her heart...though honestly it's the most cunning that ultimately succeeds not the one with most power in my opinion. Eventually, she caught the attention of our evil entourage and we decided to enlighten her on the pleasures of doing sadism on her fellow man, which made her very happy. Her father decided that that he made a mistake when he allowed her to indulge in torturing others and spoke against the man who was instructing her in this hobby. Our response was simple, one day she returned from an outing to find her tribe destroyed, with everyone either dead or dying from their injuries. Her father was mortally wounded and soon past away in her arms...from one of our own, except he hailed from the black group instead of the white group annoyingly. From that day on, she vowed to herself to become stronger...though the way she was going, she might've ended up decent if we didn't show up again to put her in the right direction. With the help of vile demons, she did and she became more evil than before, without the guiding hand of her un-needed father who could've shown her a more benign way of living if she continued to live in the tribe. And through intensive tutoring, she became a refined and vile woman, enough to get anything she wanted in the Empire...to be used as a tool that would eventually be useful for wiping out our enemies, the human race...or to be disposed of if she got too strong. And anytime she was shown a way of life to become more benevolent...the person responsible had a little accident...you get what I'm saying.," the large armored male spoke in a youthful, boyish voice. His dialogue was filled with mockery and sickening sweetness. His monologue filled in the missing gaps in certain points in her life as for how she managed to get strong and made her backstory seem less of a string of coincidences. The implications of it all been engineered looked more and more likely as he went on. It made sense why she was so much stronger than anyone in the Empire because she likely had been under the instruction of these monsters who likely taught her everything she knew.

"So you decided to take in a bad puppy and decided to take grow it into a bloodthirsty dog.," Najenda responded to his words with sarcasm, but her tone was hiding the anger of the darker implications of what he meant by his words. If she had the strength she would've already strangled him with her remaining arm for his and the group's part in modeling a particular woman into a threat to everyone in the country.

"Anyway, due to your decision to kill her; not only is one of the biggest Teigu threats is gone, but the Partas Tribe, one of the only families to oppose us is dead. Your sense of morality has doomed all of humanity. I Alba, enlighten you with this thought as you head to Heaven.," replied the white armored giant with a gleeful young boy's voice as he charged a white energy sphere from one of his hands. It was similar to a Desta-Ghoul's energy blast, but it was more condensed and seemed more powerful in comparison. He had intended to kill her by first getting under her skin then destroying her before she could do anything about it. From how happy he seemed, it was likely a routine for him to do. This however, did not break her spirit as he intended with his long monologue.

"You're wrong on two things. One, I've done things that will definitely land me in Hell. And two, there is someone who can oppose you-," Najenda responded before Alba decided to blast Najenda's head off along with smaller separate blasts for the two children and the Lord's respectively. He looked at the headless bodies with a scornful scoff and kicked Najenda's body violently into the air out of spite. It landed a few feet away causing him to let out a harsh laugh of mockery towards the dead woman.

* * *

"She's just a good guy in denial. Anyway, let's wrap this up 'kay.,"said Alba in a cheerful tone. The other 13 glared at him with a nasty look, especially those who had already removed their helmets. It was clear that he was the least liked of the group by far, even by their standards.

"Alba...you aren't the boss around here. Centaurus and Draca are; you little overconfident shit.," Stella retorted in an ill tempered tone as she pointed to the ones with the elegant dragon helmet and the refined horse helmet respectively to Alba's chagrin. While they were talking Gainen had already vanished from sight, a rainbow had suddenly appeared and vanished just as quickly with the indigo haired woman following suit.

The one with the large black iris eyes then decided to dig underground using his claws to do so. The rest of the group decided to wait above and sat leisurely, ignoring the headless bodies of Alba's latest victims. Eventually, the bee themed person dug deep enough to reach the deepest depths of the earth and landed in a completely dark area that seemed especially ominous.

He removed his helmet to reveal that he was a black/yellow bob-cut haired young man with long slender antennae with red lipstick and no visible nose, which hinted that he was not human at all. He bowed to the darkness and spoke these words with extreme reverence to whatever was sleeping in this dark space-

"Lord Nequam, long have you been imprisoned underneath the civilization built on top of your body. I, Apium, the Substitute Student Council Present for the White Faction's Insect Division of the 14 Akujin Race's Prefects...stand ins. I hath come to unleash thee, Mind of the Hell King."

With that utterance, a single eye of massive size opened in the dark. It had yellow sclera with several veins branching onto each other and a pink iris. It then emitted a harsh laugh as soon as it noticed the one known as Apium.

 _One down, one to go and soon all three will be reunited at last.,_ thought Apium with a vile grin on his face due to how quickly he accomplished his duties. He was unaware that another, garbed in black garb like a shadow was already in the same dark space as him, but for an entirely different purpose... to find something that also hidden in this low part of the earth. Something that would eventually spell the doom of humanity's dominance over the world if it were awakened.

However, it was the case for bringing the Mind of the Hell King into the world as well, more precisely what it meant when it was reunited with its two other components meant that humanity was doomed as well.

This day marked the beginning of the end of the age of man.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill the Regret**


	10. Kill The Regret

**Author Notes: After several chapters of not focusing on Akame, it's time to get back to her being in the spotlight. In addition to learning a horrible truth, Akame is going to be burdened with even more tragedy with some startling revelations.**

 **Chapter 10: Kill The Regret**

* * *

 **Inn in the Western Kingdom**

 **Several Weeks Later**

 _The news spread like wildfire across the world- the area where the Empire stood was wiped from the face of the Earth while fortunately, the new royal family had been spared from the destruction due to their fortunate meeting in the western regions of the continent. The loss of Najenda and the Teigu users proved to be a devastating blow to the people, something that managed to dash their hopes in spite of the new royal family's attempts to liven the population's spirits. While more cynical people believed it to be well deserved, seeing that the land that the capital was built on seemed to be oozing corruption for the last decade; others felt sorry for the people who were caught in the middle of the depravity of the Minister, only to be snuffed out by what seemed to be the wrath of the gods. Rumors of the royal family contacting the Eastern continent for support was also growing increasingly rampart due to the country sudden increase in technological advancements, leading to what many deemed impossible, weapons that surpassed the Teigu. In addition, there were also speculations that the impossible had finally been achieved- a item that could bring the dead back to life had been created, but due to the secretive nature of the country, the truth was currently unclear._

 _Two of the leaders from the_ _Revolutionary Army, Hemi and Nakaido had been stationed there on the new Royal Family's orders in hopes of acquiring the new technology to aid them, having been already living there due to previous orders from the top brass. Previously, the two had been absent from the war due to Najenda sending them away to_ _negotiate an alliance with the Eastern continent to give aid for the Revolutionary Army's overthrow of the capital, by the time the negotiations were a success, Najenda's forces had already succeeded in their tasks much to the two general's chagrin. Though it is speculated that the real reason was their characters were particularly not ones that would work together with Najenda's group and had kept them away to not have to deal with their flawed personalities._

 _There were also rumors of a group of fourteen monsters that had going around and mercilessly killing anyone that was in their path, monsters that suspiciously like humans yet had features that were clearly_ _supernatural. The accounts were so bizarre that they seemed to be fictional tales of horror at first, but the frequent attacks implied that they were real to an extent. While the rumors died down after a week following the capital's destruction, the damage to the population was severe- reducing its numbers to a mere hundred at most due to these monsters committing mass genocide on a level that exceeded anything the Empire had managed to_ _accomplish. Only the royal family and a few notable tribes and towns had been spared from the onslaught by sheer_ _miraculous luck._

* * *

Regardless of the news she had learned from the gossip of the townspeople, Akame had more pressing thoughts on her mind- mainly how her body was finally beginning to shut down at a quicker pace than what she had expected it to.

Akame had decided to remain hidden in an inn ever since her encounter with the monocle man with powers similar to that of her and her sister's Teigu while occasionally going out in hopes of finding a cure to her current ailment. In addition to this, she kept wondering how she managed to drive him away after being overwhelmed by his abilities in spite of her condition...making her think back on Dr. Regular's words that she was somehow like this man.

In the meantime, she had tried to ask if anyone knew the cure of the markings on her body and the jolts of pain they caused. However, she met with people being too terrified to speak to Akame, bowing to her like some god or telling her coldly that it was matter of time till it took her- and there was no cure for it and that it was an inevitable occurrence. All she could hope for was the pain to be quick and relatively painless. She had noticed that she had been sleeping more frequently as of late and that she had been eating considerably less than before. The latter was notable because she was a very big eater, especially when meat was involved in the meal. Gradually, she had been feeling more symptoms as her ailment progressed: increasing incidents of nocturnal throbbing pain , reduced body temperature almost like a decaying corpse, her vision was slowly becoming blurry and her breathing getting slower as the days passed. The last notable symptom was simply this, when all was quiet- she heard them, something that the executioner Zank had once told her that he had experienced and that, which had made him commit murders in the first place. Voices, voices of those she had killed groaning from the floor below and seeping into her room like wrathful spirits reaching out in futile attempts to grab her. One notable was familiar, very familiar with eyes of cold blue from a blue haired spirit that smiled back at her.

Akame was in a deep state of depression, so much that she barely noticed 16 unusual individuals parading the street outside of her window as if they had accomliedh something spectacular. One was a Roman-eque soldier that was praising himself over his defeat of two giant lizards and pink shrimp - a statement so loud that Akame could hear from the window in her room, the way he said these words, it heavily implied that it was Tatsumi and Mine he spoke of, but third caused her to recall Wave for some reason. It made sick inside, even more than what she was experiencing at that very moment.

Another that was walking in the center of the streets was a giant marlin faced giant with a vacant expression wearing white robes dragging a bag that seemed to be moving and 14 individuals that followed behind him, one notably carrying a large mechanical arm of green coloring. That of her former leader Najenda. It had confirmed at least one of the rumors, that the capital had been destroyed and this was likely the group that managed to drive the population of the Empire's continent to a mere 100.

Akame became gripped with intense emotions of extreme sadness and anger towards the person below who had heavily implied to have killed her former leader as well as the other thirteen for killing countless people according to the rumors. The only thing holding her back was the knowledge that her body was too weak to fight them in a prolonged fight, especially with certain facts that she had to consider. If they were strong enough to nearly wipe out the continent as well as kill Tatsumi, it seemed likely they were way above even Esdeath in strength and that it was likely they had powers that had allowed them to do so. Powers that were probably on the same level as the monocle wearing man or something equally worse. With that in mind, it would be futile to fight them due to the probable difference in power, especially in her she crossed her her arms around her legs and began to cry silently with regret, cursing her inability to do anything due to her decreasing health. Slowly, she began to calm down enough to notice the final object that was behind the 16 members.

In the midst of this turmoil, she noticed something very odd in the back of the 14 individuals, it was a massive whitish sphere that seemed to block out the sky with its gargantuan size. When she tried to get a closer look at the object, it opened a large eye with a yellow sclera with a pink iris pupil and looked directly at her. This made Akame turn her attention away from the unusual sight and back to the front of the room. For some reason, it was something that she knew quite well deep in her subconscious, but it seemed impossible as she had never seen this sphere in her entire life.

As she tried to wonder what that creature was, a thought began to fester in her mind and brought her to the realization of her dire situation. She was alone, slowly dying and no one was left to help her to avenge her comrades. Even if she managed to kill those 16 she saw walking in the streets, it was very likely they belonged to a massive group who would kill her the second her guard was down. And that was her being optimistic that she could even kill even one of them in her current condition.

 _I'm the only one left. And I don't see a way to overcome this enemy this time. And I'm going to die soon. Damn_ it., she thought to herself as she somberly readied herself for her eventual demise of gradually dying in pain while keeping quiet in order to not bother anyone. To die in the dark without anyone to comfort her.

That potential future was actually blissful compared to what fate had in store for her. A truly hellish experience that would make a painful death seem like a serene dream.

* * *

Suddenly, Akame felt a presence heading her room and regretted not being able to sense it, let alone have the strength to do anything to deal with this potential assailant. A swear bead went down her head as the door began to slowly creak. To her surprise, it wasn't an assassin, but someone else entirely.

"She was a brave woman, your former leader.," said a neurotic, cheerful and confident voice from behind the door to Akame's room. It opened to reveal a young woman with thick glasses with spirals, wild indigo hair and a white lab coat that seemed too big for her to wear. Akame could only see a colorful blur due to her failing condition. Somehow she knew in her deep subconscious that this woman was somehow familiar, like an old friend from an age long ago. Which, would be impossible since she had never met this woman in her life. It was impossible...right?

"You knew Najenda?," Akame asked the odd woman as the latter sat down on the floor next to her bed. It was hard to trust her due to eccentrically she presented herself, but there were hints that it was deliberate in order to keep her from asking the wrong sorts of questions at the moment. What she said next was truly shocking to hear, something that was completely outside of her world of an assassin, a realm that seemed to be too absurd to be true.

"I implied this to her, but she didn't believe me as much as you're going to. Here it goes. To be more exact, I've known you, her and the 46 Teigu users for the last thousand years. It's got something to with reincarnation believe it or not," she replied to her question, causing Akame to have her typical black eye with a single white dot eye expression, seeing the woman as unusual and too unbelievable to be taking seriously. Yet, the nostalgic feeling at witnessing the indigo haired woman hinted that at least some of the words she spoke were true to a degree.

"I'm Gainen by the way, and I'm going to tell you what I told your former leader...before they got to her.," Gainen added referring specifically to the 14 individuals that murdered her, the capital and a great deal of the Empire's continent. Akame's expression narrowed as this fact was mentioned, a shrill rage swelled inside her head before eventually simmering down enough to think with a level mind.

"And what are they?," Akame asked with an urgent tone of voice. Gainen pressed her glasses and began to speak. The tension built up in the room as the indigo haired woman spoke. Akame gulped before Gainen decided to speak.

"They're demons.," Gainen said in a dramatic tone as two curved horns sprouted from her head. Akame gave her a deadpan stare of disbelief. Gainen removed the horns, they were a headgear. Akame did not like to be toyed with at this moment, especially with all of the drama that she had to endure recently. Akame took Gainen words to be more figurative, being demonic meaning they were especially depraved individuals like those from the Empire. However, Gainen's serious look implied that she was been literal when she mentioned this fact.

"I'm not kidding they're actual demons, Akujin to be more precise. They're Danger Beasts to that have acquired humanoid forms and intelligence while retaining their awesome powers. And they're several centuries old.," Gainen spoke in a more neurotic and cheerful tone, making it hard for Akame to tell which was the right answer to believe. For some reason, the term Akujin resonated with her as if a hidden memory was beginning to creep into her conscious.

This revelation however, made Akame even more alarmed at the situation at hand. Dangerous humans she deal with, but the fact they were literal monsters was both an absurd fact to be true and a horrific notion as she had no ideal of what kind of creatures Akujin were. It made her planned task to eliminate them even more hopeless than it had been before. What Gainen said next, shocked her even more than the Akujin statement.

"You have more in common with them than you want to admit. To be more precise- once you die, you'll be one of them- an undead variant to be precise.," Gainen said in a completely serious voice, a low-key tone of analysis compared to her dramatic voice from before. Akame remembered Shuirome and his Mura-Yatsu powers- how his markings were similar to herself to be exact. With this in mind, Akame became more intent on listening to what she had to say on how Akame...and potentially Kurome had in common with these monsters.

* * *

After a period of silence, she spoke again with her indigo iris eyes flashing from behind her glasses. She had changed topics to focus another revelation that confused her yet felt like she knew about this topic very well deep in her subconsciousness.

"It's better to start at the beginning. It's about a powerful Akujin who came to hate humanity and how his actions led to years of regret on my part. The one known as the Hell King, a monster that will be reborn into this era and bring forth the end of the human race.," said the woman as her expression became more serious than what she presented herself as. The tone of the room became extremely grim and Akame silenced herself to listen to what Gainen was about to say.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill the Original Sin**


	11. Kill the Original Sin

**Author Notes: As stated before, This fanfic is based on my first fanfic ever, Kill The Hellions, but it's different enough to be its own thing. Also, it's significantly darker than what I initially wrote. It also reveals what Akame and her sister actually are.**

 **Chapter 11: Kill the Original Sin**

* * *

Gainen narrated a grim story, one that was tragic and horrific at the same time and heavily implied it was true to Akame's astonishment. It made the character she focused on both sympathetic yet monstrous at the same time- a truly unusual experience she felt while listening to the tale.

* * *

 _Long before the Empire of the 1000 year reign, there was a brutal nameless empire that indulged in the inhuman act of slavery to perform horrific labor work among other atrocities that would make the corrupt Empire seem peaceful in comparison. One day, a man from one of the enslavement camps directly inside the empire's capital took in a mother and her newborn child to be adopted as his wife and son respectively. He was seen as kind as these particular individuals were not like most people in more ways than one. It initially seemed that he did so out of altruism, but the truth was far more disgusting, an example of how cruel humans could truly be._

 _This child learned how to lay stones to make the large temples for the rulers of that nameless Empire before he even learnt how to talk, being a perfect worker who never complained about his duties. His aloof father was akin to a god to him, despite spending the days in an intoxicated haze while imposing strict conditions on the boy- beating him at the slightest annoyance or impulse, which would be visited on the mother as well if she ever interfered with the abuse when it got too rough._

 _After returning from work, this boy was forced to stay underneath his bed and denied access to the outside world, except for routine inspection of the number of slaves available for work, mandated by the slave owners belonging to the Empire. He was not allowed to leave his house for no other reason than work and these inspections. His father hammered into him the mantra, "Don't do anything other than your job!"-words this boy always treasured while he performed his duties. Even a midst the abuse this boy and his mother constantly suffered, he always respected his father and believed, he truly loved him somewhere deep in his heart. There were two reasons for his faith: first one was the belief that the boy's father took care of him after nearly dying from an illness at the age of four at one point. The second was that his father never once abused him out for no reason; both made him truly happy for having such a respectful man for a parent. Little did he know that this wasn't the case in the_ _slightest._

 _The boy eventually grew older and his small worldview eventually grew larger with the revelation of a harsh truth: that the father had deliberately made the boy sick that time in the first place through illegal drugs injected into him in order to keep him obedient, that the man himself was lazing off in order to leach off the boy's accomplishments and have them attributed for his own. By doing so, eventually the slavers would notice his achievements and he would allowed a promotion to have a better life for himself. and only himself. He had planned to abandon his family once he had accomplish what he was planning to do for the rest of his life. The boy snapped when he was told this and attacked the man who told him this until he was a bloody pulp out of sheer rage of being "lied" to. The man revealed another reason that he would never be accepted and he mocked the boy for never noticing this fact himself in spite of it being as plain as day. The reason that none of the other workers ever scolded or approached him- they were inherently terrified of what he was. That he was not human at all, but rather something else entirely- a monster._

 _He had never paid attention to how he looked until that moment and began to notice things about himself that he'd subconsciously kept ignorant about. His body was especially large and plump, but also an amalgamation of several animals as well as other mythical creatures and elements. He was part bird, fish, reptile, furred beast, undead, machine, divine being, demon, insect, plant, sorcerer, human like creature, elemental and creature that seemed to also be a combination of several creatures. As for why he was a monster and could still talk was simple, the boy and his mother were actually members of a highly intelligent variant of Danger Beasts called the Akujin, the ones that humanity deeply feared above all else. For this reason alone he would never be accepted in their society, even after a hundred years of loyal service due to this single aspect of his being._

 _Outraged, the boy beat the man to death in order to silence the revelation of his true identity, only for another truth to be exposed to him to his horror. While the crowd had been frozen in terror from his violent actions, the boy's "father" walked by the scene slowly and gave the him a certain look that confirmed the dead man's accusation. Not a look of disgust for the boy losing his temper, but rather the boy found out the horrible truth of the situation and tried to escape his likely violent reaction out of fear of being discovered for his underhanded plans._

 _The boy then understood that he was never loved by his "father" and that he would never be accepted by humanity for being not one of them, for being a monster. Shortly afterwards in a fit of tragedy driven rage, he generated a massive burst of energy from his large body and destroyed the Empire's capital, reducing it to ashes that quickly drifted into the wind, leaving an empty flat plane. His mother was the only survivor along with himself, being a very strong Akujin herself. The experience made him apathetic to humans as he stopped considering himself one at that point and accepted his Akujin heritage. He became cruel and heartless; his goal being the creation of a dystopia to make every last human miserable, out of natural instinctive drive as well as his own loathing of letting them take advantage of him. His name was Nequam, the one who would become the Hell King, a monstrous tyrant that made the human race suffer for several thousand years._

 _He would find Akujin who shared his beliefs on replacing humans as the rulers of this world and they gather together to form the Hell Kingdom in the area that would become the Empire of the 1000 year reign. It was a truly brutal monarchy that sought out to fight strong_ _adversaries as well as torment the people as callously as possible. There was no enjoyment while they drove the people to despair- it was a very mechanical coldness that emitted from them whenever they enacted cruelty onto them._

 _That changed when near the end of his reign, a new group of Akujin wearing white garbs, the opposite color of the Hell Kingdom's black theme decided to serve under him. Unlike the black garbed ones, they preferred to either fight from the shadows as they used other humans to do their dirty work or would skew fights to be_ _one-sided in their favor. Much to the penumbra themed faction's chagrin, the pale faction slowly began to wrap their coils around the Hell King, slowly influencing him to their cowardly way of thinking._

* * *

 _At some point, Nequam achieved a power that heightened his intelligence called the_ _Akashic Book of Wisdom, an artifact rumored to belong to God himself. Once he had done so, he had changed in personality,_ _becoming lazier, more manipulative and incredibly abusive to both his own kind and even more so to humanity, making them victims to his depravity and sadism. His rule made the new white faction the higher rank in the Hell Kingdom with the Black Faction serving under them due to being less "intelligent" than they were. For some of the Akujin, the Hell King's new behavior was_ _enough for them to leave the group and retire into isolation out of loathing for his gradually corruptive personality._

 _Eventually, his hedonism unintentionally created his worst enemies, the ones that would end his reign and his sadistic rule. One of the survivors of his acts of genocide, who would later become the First Emperor enlisted the aid of 48 powerful warriors who also suffered under the rule of the tyrant's villainy, and the opposing race to the Akujin, a group of benevolent descendants of Danger Beasts called the Jizenjin, of which, 48 agreed to help them in spite of the others of their race deciding it was best to not involve themselves in human matters Together, they robbed the Hell King of his omniscient mind and cast him into the abyss, causing the White Faction to retreat for the cowards they were now that they no longer had someone to back them up. The Hell King back in his original state was forced to retreat into the Western continent by his treacherous advisors in the White Faction, in the fear of being killed in contrast to the Black Faction who wanted to fight until the end. The latter was at least smart enough to realize the techniques they used were ones that they couldn't counter at the moment. So they hid in the shadows while the Empire began building on its foundations, seeking their revenge in the dark._

 _Fearing the eventually retaliation of the Hell King's followers and been consumed by his hatred for the evil Akujin tyrant, the First Emperor decided to turn the 48 Jizenjin, some willingly and others against their will; into powerful tools called Teigu, created by various alchemists and scientists from around the world using Orichalcum to repress their innate bestial savagery. Ones that were his comrades into what is now weaponry that grudgingly working alongside their owners to defeat their common enemy in the Hell King With the Teigu, they managed to ward the Akujin off into the Western parts of the world. Sensing this threat and out of spite for being forced into the darkness, the Mind from beneath the earth cursed the one individual that was heading the project with the eternal curse of immortality so that this person would eventually see their accomplishments fail and that until the Hell King was truly gone, that the Teigu and their users would repeat a tragedy every 500 years until they managed to wound him; allowing them to finally be relived of their duties. 500 years later, the Emperor of that time period was gradually becoming irrational, causing a tragic schism between the 48 Teigu users, leading into a civil war and several of the weapons to be lost during the conflict. On paper, it was a difference of beliefs; however, there were darker powers manipulating the antagonism behind the scenes in order to eliminate the number of enemies they had to face. It was the Akujin, specifically a particularly evil one known as Helianthus that had organized the_ _betrayal that lead to the Teigus' gradual demise. A large reason for this was due to the Teigu gradually being redirected from fighting monsters to killing other humans due to the agendas of their current owners and decreasing their initial effectiveness as a result._

 _400 years ago, this immortal creator had the Shingu created, but they were quickly tossed aside as inferior to the Teigu in terms of efficiency in dealing with enemies- both Akujin and human alike; which worked to the one hiding in the shadows' favor- the Akujin who were slowly gathering their old strength in order to take back their authority from the Empire that took it from them._

 _In more recent times, the previous Emperor and his wife were murdered through the Prime Minister with the help of an unknown aide who assisted him in the shadows to corrupt the Empire enough to warrant destruction by those who couldn't tolerate its depraved nature. The true goal of this degradation was the destruction of the Teigu, the only weapons capable of truly defeating the Akujin and now that its come to pass, humanity will now face its demise due to its ignorance as the Akujin now have the power to wipe out mankind from existence._

* * *

Akame was silent after learning this story and let the bespectacled girl catch her breath until the latter stood up and looked at her with a vague expression on her face. The story of the Hell King, the history of the Empire and the truth behind its corruption were especially hard to take in all at once.

 _Was Najenda as shocked as I was? It seems too ridiculous to be true_., she thought to herself until she remembered Shuirome and his unusual powers. With that in mind, it didn't seem far fetched that such powerful creatures existed and the incredible powers of the Teigu made even more sense as their abilities, especially Demon's Extract and the Emperor's Teigu seemed to be too strong to made merely to defeat other civilizations. And that was not even considering the lost powers that the other missing Teigu might have possessed.

"...I wouldn't have believed you if it weren't for what I experienced when I entered this country and the recent events that have transpired in the Empire. I'm in no shape to help you even if I wanted. I've been in a lot of pain lately...and there doesn't seem to be any cure for it.," said the ebony haired girl as the throbbing pain returned to her, causing her to silently endure it in order to communicate with the woman. It was a refreshing notion to be speaking with anyone at this point, regardless of how odd they seemed. Then Gainen said something that managed to surprise Akame again, this time on a more personal level.

"...So you've reached that stage?," replied Gainen as her glasses glowed eerily. She pushed them to her face to reveal her stern glare towards the former assassin. Her words implied that she knew what she was going through even more than Dr. Regular had told her and for what she could guess from her expression, it was something that it was a very serious matter to discuss and one that she'd personally would've avoided in any other situation.

"What do mean?," Akame asked the lab-coat wearing woman with more inquiry to what she meant by those words. Did she know of a cure? However, the way she spoke hinted of a morbid truth that would come next.

"You and your sister are related to that man who attacked you when you arrived here. More specifically, you and she aren't entirely human.," said Gainen in a severe tone. She had mentioned it before going into her story about the Hell King, but the way it was uttered without any intent to soften the blow solidified the truth she was trying to tell Akame.

"What?," Akame responded. Her eyes widened from what the white garbed woman just uttered towards her. Her well-established worldview began to slowly crumble away, even with her gradual progression towards death playing a part in it. She listened intently for what Gainen was to say next- something that would set her on an even darker path than what she had experienced before as an assassin. One that would lead her into the depths of true evil and Hell itself.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Advisor**


	12. Kill the Advisor

**Author Notes: I remembered the Wild Hunt member, Dorothea hailed from the Western Kingdom, which was very obscure in the original series. So its going to be touched upon more in this fanfic and plays a big part in the story since the Western Continent that Akame is currently on, is that of the Western Kingdom.**

 **In case you were wondering, this advisor is an AGK equivalent to Aizen in this story- and yes, I mean Sousuke Aizen, but is made arguably worse to made enough of a distinction between the two, especially in the later chapters.**

 **Chapter 12: Kill the Advisor**

* * *

 _The Western Kingdom's government was once a massive and productive developer of alchemic techniques far more advanced than anywhere else in the world; some of which, resulted in the creation of the Teigu, the weapons that protected the Empire for a thousand years. However, as the centuries passed, the technological aspect of the civilization regressed drastically and the country became an undeveloped realm of perpetual depression where the citizens don't even have the energy to even bury their dead. It is rumored that monster like humanoids now lord over the capital from the shadows and abuse the citizens, but those incidents were infrequent enough to be scoffed as delusional stories to hide the likely truth that the military itself was abusing its power. The situation is similar to that of the now fallen Empire with its corruption, but with a crucial difference that made things especially dismal- there is no heroes to execute justice, no revolution to overthrow the current system and no hope to raise the people's spirits to make them believe in a better future The ones in control from the shadows are too strong to be taken down by any means known to normal man There was also a decree that banned alchemy on a wide scale, with those who participated in this trade to be executed without mercy. A decree had been going on for the past few centuries, dwindling the numbers of alchemic practice to a few people whose meager skills_ _could not ever hope to be a threat to the government._

 _One notable alchemist that originated from this continent was named Dorothea, the deceased user of the Teigu,_ ** _Blood Collection: Absordex_** _. She grew up during this "alchemist hunt" dark period of history and due to the harsh conditions that she had to live through, she became insanely obsessed with living forever and experimenting with life that would consume her thoughts for the rest of her days. Whether it was an innate trait of hers from birth or resulting from her nightmarish environment growing up, is currently unknown. What is known is that she was eventually recruited into the immoral group called Wild Hunt that caused trouble in the Empire and she would inevitably die at the hands of the Revolutionary Army assassins group, Night Raid for her atrocious crimes._

 _There were attempts to reform the country back in the days of the previous king, who made the depressing environment of the country gradually turn for the better, but his sudden death managed to dash their spirits as his successor along with his advisor, an amoral man who seemed to more fiendish than he let on, dragged the nation into even more despairing levels of living. And the appearance of monstrous humanoids, began to fester and appear more frequently in the public, but it was still scoffed as rumors, likely to be costumed thugs and their powers likely being spectacular special effects of some kind. Thus, no aid prior to Akame had come to this country, leaving them at the mercy of both the monsters and the advisor controlling the king to do nefarious deeds onto them. Deeds that included kidnapping, interrogation, execution, etc._

 _After the fall of the Empire however, it made to invigorate at least some people into wanting to change the system. A large portion of the army actually defected from the kingdom and began establishing their minor_ _government in opposition to the depressing rule of the kingdom, having despised the advisor controlling the king for a long time and had only now decided it was time to make him answer for his crimes. The rest stayed behind out of fear of being executed on the orders of the advisor through his puppet, the king of the country._

 _It should be noted that the advisor was initially pleased that the capital was destroyed, almost too much like a monster_ _secretly snickering his victory from the dark...especially since it was rumored that he himself was a literal monster as well in human form. However, even with its downfall, the spirit of rebellion had inherited by this divided faction and had finally begun to shatter the grasp of despair and terror of the capital and the monsters lurking in the dark. It managed for the first time, to make him noticeably irritated that there was even any sort of opposition to the rule of the kingdom, especially since he would usually scoff at any futile attempts of changing the country, which would usually be silenced by any means that he deemed fit._

* * *

 **Western Kingdom Capital Castle**

The metallic castle for the Western Kingdom was angled and sharp in design created by alchemists long ago, but due to the decay of the government over the centimes, its once shining exterior had become weathered significantly and was very rusty in appearance, almost ready to collapse at any moment. Inside this castle's lowest room lay a dark secret that was only known to the ancestors of the current generation of the populace residing in the capital, a secret that if one were discover it to be either killed in the dark by one of the monsters or be executed on the orders of the king for trespassing into this forbidden area that his advisor had instructed to never have looked into. This secret however, was far more menacing than anyone could ever dream of and it eventually envelop the fate of the world once it was unleashed.

Regardless of the truth, a certain matter was deemed more important than finding out this truth as of this moment- to warn his king of an incoming threat that seemed to come out of nowhere. A man was desperate to warn his leaders out of a threat, one that was not the rebellious military faction, but rather a single person who managed to wipe out everyone was defending the castle. A single person that was managing to do what many deemed impossible, daring to fight the oppression especially since this person looked like one that was almost ready to die. Such a determination was one to be reported immediately because this individual likely had nothing to lose could be compared to a cornered rat that could pose a threat to the predator attacking it.

With this in mind, he continued to rush through the corridors until he reached the doors leading into the throne room with this urgent news in mind to tell his superiors.

* * *

 **Throne Room**

A middle aged man was bowing down with an expression of both anger and barely restrained contempt towards the advisor as well as pity for the king that was clearly the advisor's pawn at this point. This man was one of the many patrollers of the Western Kingdom and had several open arguments against the current affairs of the country, especially those that the advisor had personally had a hand in. The patroller in question, was slightly balding and muscular, wearing the typical armor uniform of the kingdom with the alchemic symbol for gold in the center of the breast plate. He knew very well that even if he pleaded innocence, he would be killed regardless of the king's answer, if he done none of what the valid arguments he was rightfully of- he'd still be killed, if he had done the obviously fabricated accusations of being a slaver that he was unjustly accused of- he'd still be killed. It was because the advisor didn't really care that he rebelled, just that he was a decent person in an otherwise jaded system and needed to be wiped out before he could spread his influence to the rest of the government while he was still deemed a minor annoyance. And his death would be used as a means to scare off like-minded members of the patrolling party from following suit.

He had been brought before the King of the Western Kingdom, Rakoto, who would deliver his sentence, one that would certainly seal his fate. He was a young man with medium-length blonde hair in his late teens wearing golden robes and wearing an elegant crown on his head made by the finest craftsman in the kingdom. The irises in his eyes were light blue and his eyes were sharp in angle, giving him a perpetual narrow glare. In terms of personality, he was cold and aloof, but he seemed to be a decent enough man when not in duty. It was very likely that he would normally never even consider any of the tyrannical methods needed to keep the kingdom in a state of perpetual nihilism.

The problem was his manipulative advisor, Himawari, who was the latest in a line of treacherous aides to the kings to this country who had all contributed to the degradation of the country's economy over the centuries and all bore striking resemblances to each other- to the point that it seemed that they were all the same person. A notion that implied Himawari was actually several centuries old, but was scoffed at for being too absurd to be true. He gave the impression that he was soft spoken and polite, presenting the image of a well respected as well as kind individual to the king who was blissfully unaware of his true character. Everyone else knew of his true nature- a manipulative, callous and very dangerous person that would use the entire nation for his ambitions and openly enjoyed driving them into hopeless despair time and time again. Him personally raising Rakoto after his parents' deaths played a large part in why the king would blindly trust him in spite of the glaring evidence that it was likely not the case in the slightest.

The man brought before the King then turned his vehement glare towards the scholarly short brown haired fellow with square glasses that was the advisor to the king, Himawari, who wore a modest dress shirt with long pants with short square boots with matching brown colors. He also wore a simple white coat over this drab attire. Overall, in comparison to how blatantly evil Honest was, Himawari did not look like the sort of man who would making the country miserable through vile manipulation and subjecting hapless victims to undeserved deaths.

He had an expression of regretful pity for the man, for which the accused patroller knew was not genuine the slightest, it was likely he was secretly snickering at the thought of the man's inevitable demise once the King had issued out his execution. Some rumored that he would have even Rakoto killed eventually once the king produced a heir to his legacy to continue the rule of despair on the country. A notion that also played a part in a large faction of the military abandoning the capital to form their own forces to combat the ones in the capital.

"Mr. Paul, a high ranking member of the patrolling unit, you have regrettably made unnecessary disruptions to the country and have made several speeches made to invoke rebellion. In addition to this, you also engage in slavery...truly a shame. An execution is the only way to deal with your kind of behavior...you should've known better than choose to turn against your king in such a disgraceful manner.," said the brown haired man with a "genuine" tone of remorse, but when the king wasn't looking- the look turned into a dissonant smile before returning to the remorseful look of pity he had beforehand. It was clear that the entire speech was just to drive the nail in deeper that he had no chance of getting out of his fate of dying by execution. What was more disgusting was that Himawari was making Paul seem like the evil one and that he should be the one ashamed at his actions. Such a blatant abuse of power was something Paul despised about Himawari and the fact he could get away with it without having to pay for his heinous deeds. While he knew his fate was sealed, Paul desperately turned to Rakoto in hopes of making him realize Himawari's true nature before it was too late. The young king's eyes slightly widened as Paul spoke, some of what he was saying was getting through to him much to Himawari's scowling chagrin.

"Lord Rakoto Sola the X, you and your ancestors have been led astray by this charlatan's family for years- driving this country to the point of oblivion! Please see reason and cease this madness while you still have some sanity in your mind! A reign similar to yours in another country ruled by a boy younger than you are now had brought his nation to ruin. He was defeated by those who also saw the evils ruining their country and managed to overthrow the tyranny to establish peace in their country. You are wiser than he was, come to your senses before its too late!," pleaded Paul as he bowed respectively towards the king. In spite of the horrible things the king ordered, he was sure that unlike the Emperor, there had been points that he had argued against Himawari's course of actions, demonstrating that he was not completely hopeless as yet. Especially impressive because he had been ruling longer than the Emperor and was now of age of likely having Himawari taken out of office if he deemed fit. A fact that was definitely troubling Himawari as the young man was beginning to develop his own independence enough to actually disregard Himawari's advice at times. In addition to the rebellious faction, this was one of the few things that was slowly ebbing Himawari away from the absolute authority he initially had. It was only the bond that Rakoto cherished that was keeping him in power at this point rather than the other way around.

Lord Sola was about to speak and likely pardon Paul when someone burst into the room without warning to deliver urgent news. It was another patroller, one more obedient to the current regime who was currently panting as if out of breath and desperately waiting for his chance to speak. He was younger with short black hair sticking out from underneath his brown helmet. Paul turned to the man in shock, guessing that something was happening outside the castle and it was important enough to warrant the king's attention

"What is it, Mr. Roger. We are in the middle of a sentence-," Himawari told the man respectively until he was interrupted by a startling statement. One that managed to widen his expression in full shock in the first time that Paul had ever seen him do. It was clear that this was definitely outside of his plans or that anyone's expectations. Roger took time to breath before deciding to speak. Rakoto also turned to hear what the patroller was going to say out of genuine curiosity to what the man was about to utter.

"I bring surprising news! A young girl with red/black markings on her skin is wiping our front forces with ease! She's like a demon, like one of those Grim Reaper creatures from the old stories from ancient times! She has black hair and red eyes, almost like red eyed monster out of hell. We've tried to hurt her, but she won't slow down- she's incredibly fast! She's too strong for the forces to handle on their own! If only we still had the Commander in Chief then she would've been an asset to us!," Roger shouted with an urgent tone of voice. Paul and Rakoto were shocked to learn that it was a girl of all things that was attacking them and a particularly strong one at that. Helianthus on the other hand, gave a wide expression of infuriation, astonishment and a small bit of terror at the news. He knew who this person was and from his astonishment, she had likely a lot stronger than he ever anticipated her to ever become. Someone who could pose a threat to all of his ambitions.

After a pause, Himawari turned towards the King with a sullen glance and started to walk away from the room with an intimidating aura that unnerved Roger. He was to resolve this issue before it became another program that he had to deal with on top of everything else not only as an advisor to the king...but his true career as well. By killing this girl personally, especially if she was what he feared her to be. Paul's planned execution became an afterthought to him at that moment as this matter took precedence over all else

"Your sentence will have to wait, we have to deal with a little pest outside.," said the brown haired man as he prepared to leave the room and settle the matter outside. Lord Sola looked at the parting advisor with a worried expression, concerned for his safety due to how strong this girl seemed to be. Paul however, was more tense as he caught a glimpse of Himawari's shadow...that of a tendril sprouting plant like monstrosity. It confirmed what he had always suspected about Himawari, that he wasn't just a corrupt monster..., but a literal one as well. He kept it to himself for now out of the notion that no one would likely believe his story anyway. He continued to be silent, knowing that he was not off the hook as yet because Rakoto would not make his judgment until Himawari returned.

The door closed behind Himawari and Lord Sola felt as though something terrible was about to happen very soon. It turned out he would be correct as Helianthus' meeting would lead to a chain of events that would ultimately destroy the capital...and that of humanity as well.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill the Expectations**


	13. Kill The Expectations

**Author Notes: For Japanese preferences, the voice for Himawari/Helianthus will be Sho Hayami who played Sosuke Aizen in Bleach's Japanese version. Kyle Herbet will be his English voice for English preferences.**

 **Also Akame and Kurome's origins are revealed partially in this chapter.**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Kill The Expectations**

* * *

 _ **The Night Earlier**_

 _"What do you mean by that?," Akame asked the woman in the lab coat, inquiring a more thorough explanation to what she meant by not being human. The way Gainen had spoken about the subject especially worried not just for her sake, but Kurome's as well. Gainen glanced at the markings that were on her body initially with a placid expression as if she had seen this happen to a previous user of the Teigu: Murasame when they used its Trump Card against a_ _particularly dangerous threat. Her gaze narrowed when she noticed the black markings that was_ _coinciding with the red ones with an expression of pity towards Akame. It was clear that they weren't a symptom of the Teigu, but something else entirely._

 _"I know used the Trump Card of Murasame to defeat your enemy..., but can you explain how you got those blackish markings in addition to the ones you acquired from the fight that decided the Empire's fate?," Gainen replied as she questioned Akame. The black haired girl shook her head. Gainen sighed as she explained what this meant with a tone of regret as she did so._

 _"There's a special type of Akujin that have powers that are an amalgamation of the two Jizenjin that this immortal creator made Yatsufusa and Murasame from, a unique hybrid that evolved from cross-breeding two species into the one that eventually became the ancestor of this type of Akujin...your ancestor by proxy. They go by many names, Shinigami, Angels of Death, Grigori, Grim Reapers, etc; one that is by far the most common one in terms of usage when referring to them as a whole, especially after Yatsufusa and Murasame were created. After these Teigu were made public, the race came to be known as the Mura-Yatsu, they have the powers of instant death as well as necromancy. They are among the most dreaded of the Akujin and prior to 500 years ago, the Empire deemed them among their most dangerous adversaries. The odd thing is that in comparison to most Akujin, the Mura-Yatsu start off having the same kind of bodies as humans and could pass as one until a certain event happens, one that all living things share...death . It's only after they've been dealt with a fatal blow that the markings signifying their true heritage come to the surface- the black of Yatsufusa and the red of Murasame. Eventually turning them into full Akujin with both powers, albeit on a much higher scale of quality and quantity It means that by tomorrow...you'll cease to be human and become a Mura-Yatsu. In fact, it's actually making me a little worried being the same room as you, knowing you could turn into one. " the small woman explained to Akame in a grim tone while also being nervous at the same time. Akame on the other hand took the answer with dread, what had been building up in the back of her mind had finally been explained why Shuirome had similar powers to the Teigu, the origins of the second set of markings and why the citizens had react to her with either fear or adoration. She was a monster that would soon realize her potential once the throbbing had finally ceased..._

 _Another horrific thought came to her mind as Akame began to ponder if Kurome would suffer the same fate as her. To think that Kurome who had gone through so much to get away from fighting only to know that her sibling would become a monster managed to depress her even more than it had just been herself. On top of this, due to many people declaring her ailments incurable, meant that there was no way to prevent Kurome from suffering the same fate as her._

 _In spite of these disturbing thoughts, Akame calmed down enough to ask Gainen about another question pertaining to the likely explanation as to why she was going to become a monster._

 _"...Does that mean that my parents are-," Akame asked the bespectacled woman before interjected with a harsh truth. One that both relieved her and yet scared her with several implications, each more dreadful than the last._

 _"No, they were probably normal humans who adopted you from your real ones, though it doesn't make them decent- given what they did to you. Your real parentage is in the depths of the earth beneath this capital and you'll be meeting the one your heritage originates from once you get down there. You won't like what you find, but its better than doing nothing at all.," said Gainen in a serious tone that spelled out the grimness of the situation that Akame now faced on her own. The way she had spoken about it implied that she would've normally have Akame avoid this individual at all costs. It did somewhat lightened her spirits to know that at the very least, the ones that had sold her and her sister to the Empire weren't her actual parents. It was also a surprise that this parent that her heritage came from was alive and in the Western continent of all places. But, the way she had spoken implied both his location and the person in particular were to be especially dangerous to deal with if she didn't resolve herself._

 _"I see. If what you're saying is true, I'm going to die as a human with my beliefs in tact.," Akame said as she got off from her bed to Gainen's surprise. With what little of her strength she still possessed she walked to her suitcase and began to put on her coat as well as armored gear to protect herself. She r_ _eadied herself for what would be her final fight as a "human", Akame at the least decided that at the very least, there were ones in charge of making this capital lifeless and by killing at least one of the people_ _responsible would help to make the lives of the citizens better. She could do that much with the time she had left. Whatever she became after this day, she had to fight and die like her comrades had done in order to honor their memories._

 _"It's not logical to do so when you're at this stage.," said Gainen as she glanced as the girl now preparing for what was going to be her final fight supposedly as a human. Akame turned to look at her before she decided to depart. In spite of her vision blurring, she could tell that Gainen was concerned for her safety in some corner of her mind. The indigo haired woman almost pleaded her to stay, but somehow knew Akame couldn't change her mind as if she had always known about this trait of hers._

 _"It's something I've decided in my heart and I'm never just a swordsman- I'm an assassin.," Akame reassured her with a calm smile as she left the room to prepare her strength in spite of her impending demise. She then walked out into the dark and used her stealth skills to move towards the castle with the minimum amount of strength required to do so. She would need all of her remaining strength to deal with whatever was going to attack her tomorrow. She rested in an alleyway near the castle, somehow it was more pleasing than being stuck in that room in the inn where she had initially prepared to die in._

* * *

 **The Present**

Akame using her masterful hand to hand combat skills to incapacitate them before knocking them out, rather than kill them as she normally would to her targets. It was something about the way they acted that made her hold back, unlike the soldiers of the Empire who completely knew that they were doing under the corruption of the Empire while being indifferent to the agony of others- these men when asked about the powerful individuals with strange powers or appearances, were either unaware of their existence as any normal person or too terrified to speak when questioned about them as if they knew the truth, but were clearly forced to do so under the orders of this advisor character who seemed to be a very terrifying individual. It was like the guards were as victimized as the people outside. A fact that made the situation even more grim than what she was expecting it to be. She at least knew who she had to attack first in order to save the capital- the advisor.

The 16 individuals that she had seen earlier parading the street would come after once she had interrogated someone where they were hiding. From the way they were walking, it seemed that the castle was their home base, but Gainen's words of an underground realm seemed to cross her mind at several points while she was defeating the soldiers with ease. As Akame progressed further and further into the castle, she noticed that there was a foreboding and dark atmosphere seeping from the ground below...something otherworldly and almost hellish. It was unlike anything she experienced before. This feeling almost distracted her when a set of guards who seemed more powerful than the ones outside had decided to stand her ground against her. She readied herself for a brutal fight ahead when suddenly, an unexpected person decided to show up behind the guards. One that caused the mood to become especially morbid the moment that everyone became aware of his presence.

* * *

"You may retreat for now...What's wrong...you have the right to leave.," said a polite and deep voice, which caused the remaining guard to retreat back to the further parts of the castle to her confusion. It wasn't out of fear, but rather some grudging level of confidence towards this person that he would be able to do what they were somehow incapable of. Akame was surprised about who it was when one of the soldiers decided to utter the person's identity to her as he continued his retreat.

"The Advisor is here! He's strong enough to deal with the intruder.," said some of the retreating soldiers as they left Akame to the arriving individual. The girl looked ahead of her to see an unexpected sight. It was a scholarly short brown haired man with square glasses that seemed mild in appearance in spite of his 6'2 height. His attire consisted of modest dress shirt with long pants with short square boots with matching brown colors. He completed the ensemble with a simple white coat over his dull garb. This was apparently the same advisor that made the outside guards completely terrified meaning that he was likely more powerful than he looked. The fact that unlike Honest who looked as evil as he was inside, this man seemed peaceful. This peacefulness created a dissonance due to a sensation she felt from him, a cold intent to kill her. It managed to unnerve her because she had no idea what to expect from him at all.

 _They left this fight to him. He doesn't seem strong, but its not right to judge on appearances. He's likely a powerful combatant in his own right_., the ebony haired girl thought to herself as she prepared to fight, preparing to end the fight in one blow seeing him as someone too dangerous to fight in a prolonged struggle from what she felt from his cold killing intent. She lunged at the man, grabbed his neck and twisted it without much resistance to her surprise on how easy the task was. As he fell down, she fell on her hands and knees as she coughed off blood from her mouth. Doing this action progressed her condition to an even more hazardous level. Her vision became even more blurred than before and her hearing was growing more muffled as well. She needed to be especially cautious from here on out, but she had at least taken down one of the people responsible for the degradation of this capital.

 _So my body's shutting down even faster than it was before, but I've at least taken care of him. I'm not done yet. Those 16 people went towards this building, I need to find them before I-_ , She thought before she heard a ruffle behind her. She turned around to see a sight that was straight out of a nightmare and managed to paralyze her with a primal fear. The fear of being in the presence of a predator.

It was the man behind Akame, with his head laying limp on the right side of his body like a dead chicken while otherwise completely unfazed by her attack just now. While blurred, Akame got the immediate sense that this sort of thing should not be possible except for one of the Rakshasa Demons employed by the Prime Minister Honest whose bodies were capable of contorting into unusual shapes for combat. However, this felt much different than what they were capable of, as if the person himself was not ever human to begin with and was actually something else entire.y. Like beneath this scholarly exterior was a monster that made Esdeath and the Empire seem like infants in comparison.

It was proven when the neck elongated upwards like a plant and shot back down to the body in a utterly unnatural way, like a doll being reattached. Akame froze in utter confusion and unexplained fear as the man rolled his neck to make sure it was still able to keep in place until he felt the need to stop. What made it especially terrifying was how casual he was treating the situation as if this was a regular occurrence. This dissonance managed to unnerve her even more than any of the depraved targets she fought in the Empire. He then turned to face her with a darkened expression on his face, his figures obscured aside from his gleaming eyewear.

"I am Himawari, the advisor to the Western Kingdom; but sorry to kill your expectations...I'm not human.," he told Akame with his glasses glowing in a menacing light. The situation confused and horrified at the same time. It was clearly not going to be the same as the Empire because at least her opponents were mostly human. This made it clear...she was heading to a fight with actual monsters. On top of this, her condition was gradually failing by the moment

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Humanity of One's Soul**


	14. Kill The Humanity of One's Soul

**Author Notes: After several chapters of major characters dying in fast and unexpected ways. I finally get into the meat of my fanfic. The dark secret of the kingdom is finally going to be exposed in this chapter.**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Kill The Humanity of One's Soul**

* * *

"What do you mean by that?," said Akame as she caught her breath and took a battle stance. It was increasingly difficult to see straight as her gradually declining sight made her briefly see double images of her adversary and misjudging the distance between her and the one known as Himawari. Just as she was beginning to see clearly again, Himawari gave a dissonant smile as he understood what was happening to her. And to her horror, he proved to be someone perfectly capable of taking advantage of her plight. Akame soon understood why she had felt so uneasy with this man as he proceed to follow up with a very brutal course of action.

"You look like you're barely alive and you're forcing yourself to fight in spite of your fragile condition, believing you can somehow make a difference in the long run. So helpless, unable to protect yourself properly...that's a fight that I and my colleagues prefer would be the case for anyone we choose to fight.," said Himewari in an eerily calm voice, as he quickened towards Akame with incredible speed that was almost blinding and kicked her down to the ground with her coughing out blood as she collided with the cold floor. He then started repeatedly stomping on her chest as she screamed and coughed off blood from her mouth as her body paralyzed due to her failing condition. It wasn't out of pragmatism- Himewari seemed to get a sadistic thrill out of the beating. It became clear in that moment as to why the guards were so afraid of him- beneath his gentlemanly appearance, he was both powerful and cruel, likely beating them down if they ever failed a task to the point that they were deathly afraid to ever defy him. It was this strength that allowed him to get away with bossing the country in addition to his cunning without ever being reprimanded for his crimes. Akame cursed her luck of being unable to move her body properly as she was subjected to his ruthlessness and serene enjoyment of her suffering.

"That's nice to hear- your body in pain as I kick you as easily one would kick a dog- Very nice. I wished that I brought more torturous equipment to prolong this moment. But, that would have me explain my behavior to the king, something I can't afford to happen right now. So I'm going to have to make due with this sort of simple agony towards this helpless girl. It seems my hunch about her being a threat was merely a fluke.," said the man in a dissonant smile as he repeated his sadistic actions of kicking her while she lay on the floor, something that contrasted with his gentle face as blood splattered onto the ground like fresh paint. He sneered at the mess he was causing on the floor and then kicked the grievously wounded Akame to the opposing wall with a indifferent expression on his face, clearing not caring about the pain he caused Akame. This brutal and depraved kind of behavior reminded Akame of that person, the one who was deemed the Empire's strongest- someone who believe in strength and the survival of the fittest. However, this man's cruelty felt more sinister than hers ever was- it was less like a child enjoying taking a toy apart and more like some alien entity that was hurting someone enjoyably without knowing why it was fun in the first place. Something that managed to scare Akame even more than the beating he gave her.

However, he gotten bored of what he was doing and decided to end the "fun" prematurely. With a callous expression on his face, he reached into his coat to pull out something he intended to end her life as quickly and painfully as he could. Akame could only glare viciously as he dug into his coat, regretting not having the strength to do anything of true significance to the man. To him, she likely just another pest that he could simply squash and proceed with his daily life without being concerned with her existence after she would die. A mere blur in his memory like so many that he likely had killed before. It made her hope somewhere in her mind that the statement about being an undead monster to be true. So at least, she could return to life and take his life if only to show him that she was not something to forgotten so easily. But, it required to die and she still was skeptical of what Gainen had suggested. So she continued to glare helplessly as he finally pulled out what he was looking for.

"I have a busy schedule to fulfill today, have a man executed for crimes he didn't commit, make the capital more depressing...among other things. So it's time to end this, do those things and call it a night. A headshot is the most assured way to make certain of her demis.," said the man as he pulled out a pistol from his white coat. It was sharp edged and pointed in design- like a mix of spear and V shape with a slender handle with a curled trigger. Likely a specially designed weapon for his own personal use, the weapon that would end her life. As she thought about his cruel nature, she blurted out something seemingly came out of nowhere, but it seemed to interest Himawari enough to prevent him from shooting her immediately.

"You said you're the advisor...does your lord at least know about your true nature? Or are you pretending to be his friend and planning to toss him aside when he's no longer useful?," Akame asked the man as her voice became quieter and hoarser from the pain. At this point, she attempting to confirm what he was due to the unusual way he managed to fix his neck after she had managed to break it. To confirm if he was one of these Akujin monsters that she been told about since she arrived in the Western Country and to understand what possible weaknesses they had so others would likely figure them out one day. She had to interest him enough to expose his true nature, whatever his actual shape was behind the human guise he was likely putting on to blend in with human society.

The man gave Akame a puzzled look and then responded with a dissonant smile with downward turned eyes that became visible behind his square glasses. Akame expected this answer due to how monstrous he revealed himself to be, but did not expect his expression to be so eerily serene...and almost identical to hers. This expression made what he said infinitely worse than if he had said this with a more warped expression. Akame personally felt bad for the lord of the country for having such a depraved individual advising him on every single matter.

"Admiration makes one lose grip of what's directly in front of them. By acting in a caring manner, gullible fools become loyal to you...especially handsome ones.," said the man with a sinister and stoic voice while retaining his smile. What was especially nauseating was his undertone, it hinted of perverse lust...almost like he saw his lord as something to sexually abuse. It personally disgusted her on a very personal level due to how similar it was to her greatest enemy.

His mannerisms, his facial expression and his sadism all reminded of her of someone that she knew and before she could call out the comparison, the man spoke nonchalantly and uttered a horrific truth to confirm her fears and surprised her as he did so. The extent of how astonishing this truth was had to be heard to be believed-

"I suddenly feel the need to tell someone this because you're likely to never reveal it to others- seeing as you're about to die. I taught a brutish tramp from the Northern Country long ago to fit into society- refining her into an elegant tyrant...though to be honest, I merely used her as a means to wipe out my enemies- the Teigu users. She proved to be incompetent, but there seemed to be a few left after her failed attempt mass slaughter. With that in mind, I had to rely on my kind to eliminate the rest much to my annoyance. She probably doesn't remember me completely at this point, being that women are such dumb creatures anyway. Males on the other hand, are the most perfect, intellectual...and delightful beings in this world. Well, except for the Honest pawn I used to corrupt that Empire for me, it was for the best as they were my top enemies back when it was still a powerful nation."

Akame became gripped with intense rage, this man admitted to being behind the fallen General's depravity upon the world The anger welled up in her more than usual due to the fact that her body almost had now completely shut down at this point due to her failing health. All she could do was speak in subdued fury as she made her point known- that she hoped that he'd die incredibly painful one day. Himawari had gone from a mere vile person who abused this capital that needed to be eliminate to one of her top archenemies that she personally wished for a truly gruesome death, a sinister being who was likely responsible for the corruption of the Empire as well- likely working with Honest and Esdeath to do so from the shadows. It was also likely that this "man" was likely one of the Akujin Gainen had mentioned that played a part in the Empire's decay into a wretched hive of villainy. Everything she figured out made this person gradually more and more personal a threat to not only her, but of her deceased comrades as well. She had felt since the downfall of the Empire something felt off about their victory and she now knew why- the true mastermind had never been caught and he was now standing before her, ready to kill her. Words could not describe the levels of frustration she felt at that particular moment.

"What are you trying to do?," she asked in a quiet voice of anger. This made Himawari smirk and caused him to do something that surprised her as well as scared Akame on a level that she never thought possible. The demon had decided to reveal his true face, exposing the truth that were indeed real monsters lurking in the shadows and they were as terrifying as one could imagine. Akame noticeably shivered profusely as he did so. It managed to dash her desire to kill him, making Akame realize this was a being that was far and above her experience. One that could've likely killed her literally the moment they were alone, that's the feeling she got from seeing this face.

"To fill the void of the throne that controls this world, **which the Akujin rightfully deserve**.," said the man as his face opened to reveal a demonic blacked skull with his flesh acting as "flower petals". It was both a nightmarish and strangely otherworldly visage that disturbed Akame in her every fiber of her being. Before Akame could scream in horror, he fired a bulllet directly through her head with his gun and another one to make sure that the kill was flawless. Akame fell to the ground limp as the blood dripped onto the floor like a small pond. She had managed to expose him for the monster he was, but at the cost of her life. Her quick defeat gave Himawari a smug level of confidence

" **Well then, time to give the good king my report of the intruder. I will have to hide this face though, it will** **definitely raise questions that I'd rather not have to answer.** ," said the man apathetically as his the petals pulled back to resume the human guise that he had before with a serene smile on his face. Himawari began to walk back to the throne room, ready to resume his job as the manipulate advisor to the king with no interruptions for the rest of the day. However, his confrontation with Akame soon proved to be not easy as he imagined it to be to his chagrin.

He stopped walking midway when he heard someone rising to his feet behind him. It was Akame had managed to stand in spite of her head injuries to Himawari's immense shock. The visage of the seemingly invincible managed to unnerve this monster due to how shockingly tenacious she was. Her thoughts were simple and direct- make him die to make him answer for his crimes, specifically the one that he had foolishly admitted to- to being the sole reason why the corruption in the Empire existed, the reason that so many people including her comrades had died for.

 _I can't fall...he admitted it...admitted to being behind the country's suffering! At the very least, I have to-_ , Akame thought as she attempted to will herself to move in order to kill him. But, her chance to counterattack never came... She remained still and lifeless on her feet. A lifeless corpse that stood like a frightening statue of an imitating warrior. Himawari was about to smile snidely, likely to mock her surprise recovery to fall so short- when it happened. Something that confirmed his worst fears about her- that she was indeed a Mura-Yatsu, a being that even amongst the Akujin was viewed with dread.

* * *

As Himawari froze due to the irrational fear she was making him feel, Akame subconsciously noticed that her frozen body was undergoing a transformation, one that she did not see coming in the slightest.

Akame's natural heart beat stopped...and was replaced with a more unnatural thumping that of a rusty bell being to swell in her body, somehow acting as a replacement to her heart. This was among the first drastic changes that began to occur to her body as more began to manifest. Himawari did nothing out of fear of how she'd react if he attacked her suddenly. For some reason, her fear and anger towards him dimmed- somehow she felt confident that she could beat him if she attacked him now. That's what she felt like at this very moment.

Her body's markings altered significantly from what they were initially designed as well as positioned- taking an a drastic alternation in placement as well as pattern. Flashing crimson flame like markings appeared on her right side of her body and black bone like markings emitted thin shadowy wisps on her left side of her body. Her eyes also took a drastic metamorphosis, with her right eye gaining black sclera with black markings within the red iris of her eye and her left eye completely black with a solid white pupil with a flickering wisp at the end of the eye's edge.

Suddenly, her arms began contorting and twisting until two blades identical to Yatsufusa and Murasame shot out from the bottom of her wrists for her to grasp in her hands. Both emitted black auras that enveloped the room with their impressive aura. She had transformed from a near dead young woman to a being similar to her old self, but far more powerful than she had ever dreamed of becoming.

However, before she could even attack Himawari a pink circle of light manifested around her and caused the area that she had been in to blur and fade away as the light became brighter. Almost as if she was been taken away by someone's power. A power that was very similar to Shambhala, the Prime Minister's son's Teigu. But, such a powerful was impossible right?

Regardless in spite of her increase of power, she had been denied her vengeance for whatever purpose this circle had forced her to not have...or rather the being that had generated the circle for currently unknown reasons.

Himawari was traumatized for a moment until he decided to recompose himself enough to return with his report...that he had faced the intruder, but she had managed to escape to his chagrin. Behind this calmness was an intense infuriation that the girl had become a Mura-Yatsu and the implications of it meant. He knew she had been sent to the realm beneath the capital, the dark secret he had many killed to keep hidden. Whether she would become an asset or a burden, either option meant that the balance of power in that realm would drastically change based on how the others would react to her. And hopefully, they wouldn't have any negative effects on his position in that realm.

* * *

 **Unknown Nightmarish Realm**

It was pitch black for a brief moment, but then Akame's eyes slowly began to open to an unusual sight that would terrify any normal person to madness for the rest of their lives. She was now in a large cavern, which was the loosest way to describe the place that she was in at the moment. To be more precise, it was a location that a madman who dream about in his most abstract of nightmares then take hallucinations to make it infinitely worse. It was the best way to describe what she was currently seeing.

It was a living mass of appendages, mouths and eyes among other body parts that oozed out boiling lakes of blood from their orifices and billowing flames spewed out and lit the bizarre area with a hellish red tint. To a normal person, this would be a maddening sight to behold, but to Akame- it seemed like a really bizarre dream as she gazed at the scenery with a dull glare. It took a moment to accept this was real. Once she had acknowledged this place was real, her next thought was guessing that this was likely the home of those 16 individuals for some reason she knew deep in her gut. From the cavern like celling above, it was likely deep underground and likely the home of equally nightmarish creatures.

 _So that's why there were no signs of those sixteen figures when I checked the castle in spite of them heading in that direction. It seems that the capital was built on top of this place and they can freely travel from this cavern to the upper world through some method. It just means my search for them just got a lot easier.,_ Akame thought with a stoic expression on her face. With her new power, she felt confident that she could defeat them and avenge Najenda's death. However, something then bubbled from the blood river on her left that caused her to wonder what was inside of the red liquid.

Then she saw something emerge from the blood river to the left, two pairs of eyes shot out and eventually an entire figure emerged onto the shore as it proceeded to walk towards Akame until it felt the need to stop in front of her. The figure in question looked like a small Kaiser Frog like humanoid in black bio-mechanical armor, surprisingly cute, but had hints of being potentially scary as well. Akame was not sure how to deal with this odd sight of the humanoid. It was an animal yet from its attire, it was clearly intelligent enough to likely understand her. This was confirmed when it decided to speak to her directly. And what he revealed was extremely bizarre and so matter of fact that it had to be true due to how genuine his tone seemed to be.

"Yo. Welcome to Hell, our current prison. You look like you're one of the great Mura-Yatsu clan, I Imperator Ranae will take you to them so you may be reunited with your family. You get to live in the fancy homes while my kind lives in the water...so not fair.," said the frog in a chipper manner in a croaky tone of voice one would expect from a frog. He proceeded to hop along a path and stopped to turn around to see if Akame would follow him.

Akame nodded yes in compliance as she had to adjust to her unusual situation that she currently had to deal with. Her revenge against Helianthus and those 16 individuals would have to wait for another time until she had a better understanding of what this "Hell" was. She paused for a moment to realize this certain truth about herself now, one that she had to get used to...

" _I'm no longer human._ "

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Prefects**


	15. Kill The Prefects

**Author Notes: And now with the revelation of the dark secret of the Western Kingdom out of the way, I can reveal those mysterious 28 characters' identities that appeared before Najenda in this chapter and the following chapters**

 **Chapter Fifteen: Kill The Prefects**

* * *

As the frog led her through a path of unusual chaotic masses with several small patches of solid volcanic rock like land. She noticed that on either side of the land were groups of people were being tortured by demonic looking entities, a depiction that one would think of when seeing Hell. Seeing these people didn't bother her as much as normally would with any other person- these people she saw being tortured definitely deserved their punishment.

She recalled several of the people for when they were alive, people had led very evil lives- including Nouken, Gebaze, the leader of the Group of Terror and Iokai being repeatedly torn to pieces by these demonic humanoids, only for those pieces to pull together and the process to start all over again. Akame looked away when a few of them started to notice her and began to beg futilely for rescue from their punishment. Akame had also noticed that the blades that she had wielded against Himawari had vanished from her grip, but decided to keep silent about this fact for now. She needed to understand her new environment before moving forward. It seemed to be actually Hell like the frog stated, especially with the appearances of people she knew to be dead somehow "alive" in front of her. Yet, something about this place seemed different from what she had been told about Hell. An example being the frog in front of her, she had no accounts of there ever being any demons so frog-like. And one that resembled a Danger Beast, the Kaiser Frog at that, a resemblance too striking to be a coincidence .

She then remembered what Gainen had said about Akujin being Danger Beasts that had acquired humanoid forms and intelligence. It made sense when she realized this fact. It confirmed that somehow Hell itself was the base for the Akujin as a whole for some reason other than being a literal "Hell Kingdom". Before she could examine her facts further, Imperator decided to explain the situation with the tormented sinners to Akame, seeing her as an inexperienced newcomer, which she just happened to be due to unusual circumstances.

Imperator Ranae explained cheerfully as if talking about a daily chore with great vigor that contrasted with the morbid imagery, "Oh those Naked Apes are being punished for what they did in their lives, doomed to their fates for all eternity. Personally, I don't find the whole torturing the helpless to very interesting, that goes for everyone in the Black Faction. Enjoying the suffering of the weak is more of a White Faction sort of thing that we could never understand."

"So that's why you're wearing black armor? And apparently there are ones that wear white versions of your uniform. That's good to know...So, what do you find interesting?," Akame spoke, deciding to finally speak with the amphibian in front of her. She had to get as much information as she could possibly could before making her move and decided casual talk was the best way to do so. This was especially hard as she was noted to be not a very social person normally. Her last choice of words managed to get Imperator's expression to become surprisingly nightmarish as he monologued about his surprisingly disturbing obsessions. Ones that managed to unnerve Akame due to how much more grim they were in comparison to what she normally experienced from the vile sociopaths in the Empire.

"Fighting strong opponents...and the best way to do so is to traumatize them. Usually by killing their loved ones. Don't get me wrong, the act of killing a helpless mortal is wrong..., but it's someone close enough that their deaths awaken a lust for vengeance to become strong enough to avenge their loved ones or spontaneously awaken a new power on the spot...then we get a good fight out of them. It's a usual thing we do since naturally fighting folks are rare in number these days. .," the frog replied with his irises becoming dark, wide circles of depravity as he cheerfully talked about the ruination of others to sate their own bloodlust. Such cruelty briefly awoke the human emotions in her heart for a brief moment- that of extreme disgust.

Akame felt the sudden urge to bury the frog like she would to any of her previous targets, but remembered that causing trouble this early would be detrimental to her intent to learn about this realm from its local inhabitants, she held herself back from trying to kill him. To decide to a threat to this unknown landing especially not knowing the full extent of the populace's power was suicide. For the rest of the walk, she kept silent, much to Imperator's bewilderment.

Eventually, they reached a stop at a very serene area that contrasted the crimson hell that they had experienced prior to this point. It was a large pool of blue water with several humanoid versions of aquatic Danger Beasts that varied from large bipedal beasts to being completely passable for a human aside from a fish tail and fins- resembling the mermaids from the folklore that Akame had heard about from sailors within the Revolutionary Army originating from the southern parts of the Empire where sea life was more plentiful.

Imperator then stopped at what appeared to be the largest section of the pool with the intent of meeting whoever was living in this pond as Akame quickly determine from his loud shoting.

"Hey, President Cetusia. President Cetusia, I found this one in the lower punishment regions near the in-between zones that separate the districts, she seems to be one of the Mura-Yatsus- likely one of the Black Undead God's latest offspring I figure. May you please take her to her family as soon as possible. Being with you will make things a lot easier since you're much higher ranked in our society," the frog asked politely as he bowed before this individual still hiding in the large section of the pool. Suddenly, a feminine figure splashed out of the pool and did a somersault before landing on the right side of the path.

Akame was surprised on how she differed from Imperator, she seemed to be an overall decent person just by looking at her. But, she could also sense that she was hiding a power that seemed endless, like she was a gigantic whale Danger Beast with incredible power that was somehow compressed in the shape of younga woman.

She was a curvy figured young woman with long aquamarine hair with a whale fin on her back; she wore a black biomechanical corset over her otherwise exposed figure with a long chain mail cloth made of obsidian metal covering her legs. A large whale tail emerged from behind from the tail bone. In comparison to the frog, she seemed to have a genuine benevolence about the way she carried herself. A surreal experience to witness, especially in the nightmarish realm of Hell to the point she seemed out of place in this environment. Right now however, she had an urgent expression on her face as if she was needing to head to somewhere important to do something at a certain location. Akame was understandably confused by this anxious girl, but Imperator seemed to have a better idea of her situation.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. The rest of our factions' Prefects are going to make an argument against the other faction's stand ins for breaching on their agreement concerning the attack on the Empire's capital that did not follow the six day preparation agreement. Oh she can come as well, two of the Mura-Yatsus will be attending the meeting, so she can go with them when we're finished.," she told the frog in a mature and sisterly way as she then turned her attention to Akame. She glared deeply at the ebony haired girl as if trying to find out more about this newcomer to see if she would be a good friend to them. However, Akame was surprised that she knew about the fall of the Empire as if she had taken apart in it in spite of her friendly nature. The attack on the capital came shortly after the deaths of the Teigu users that had acted as the city's personal elite force, so what reason would there be a need for a six day wait? Clearly there was a disfunction within their society and it was implied that was not the first time that this had happened. It did confirm that the humanoid monsters that had attacked the capital were going to be presented. At the very least, she had to know who each of their identities were before she would attempt to kill them.

"We can ask more about you later. Come on. I'm Cetusia by the way...red eye...that must make you Akame...your father has a habit of naming children after the colors of their eyes.," Cetusia said as she signaled the ebony haired girl with red/black tattoos to follow her from the pool area to another torture zone pathway leading to another area that she was intending to arrive at. Several questions ran through Akame's head, but she decided it was best to focus on going to meet the two people that seemed to belong with the Mura-Yatsu race that she belonged to.

Unsure of how benign this aquamarine girl seemed, Akame decided to follow her to where she was headed in order to meet up with these two Mura-Yasu individuals that the mer-girl had mentioned.

* * *

 **Unified Prefect Discussion Building**

The girl had sped through the torture zone at incredible speeds while dragging Akame by the hand, making the sights of the tortured sinners blur due to the incredible velocity that she was traveling at. Eventually she stopped in front of her destination, allowing Akame to catch her breath when the two finally stopped. Akame was amazed at how fast she was and dreaded the thought if she ever had to face her in combat.

"You call yourselves Prefects...is that a military rank in your society ?," Akame asked the mer-girl in a low-key tone of voice as she followed Cetusia towards a large square building made of grayish stone, resting on a desolate, barren isle in the middle of a boiling lake made of blood. Steeling her mind, she followed the aquatic girl through the two large doors made of dark gray marble. Cetusia then replied with an answer that astonished the black haired girl with its rather mundane answer with a somewhat regretful tone of voice when she spoke.

"Kinda, we're actually apart of an elite group of students of the current generation of Akujin that enforce discipline to our less educationally gifted peers as well as take missions to kill certain people or destroy nations on the orders of our Gods or Kings. Sort of like role models for them to follow as well as trained...killers."

 _So they're somewhat similar like how I was back in the Elite Seven_. , Akame thought to herself as she reminisced about her times back when she worked for the Empire, noting the eerie similarities between her group and what the Prefects seemed to be in terms of organization as well as purpose. After a short while, they entered the main room- a large space with a large rectangular table with 30 seats. Fourteen were on either side of the table and the last two were located on opposing ends of the table. It seemed that the 29th and 30th seats were relatively unused compared to the other 28, implying that those members rarely showed themselves in the meetings. Cetusia then turned to Akame and gave her a friendly smile as she whispered some advice into her ear.

"Just stand near the wall, you can talk when I let you have a turn.," Cetusia whispered in Akame's ear before she sat down in her respective seat on one side of the table. Akame complied, knowing it was best not to cause trouble without irrational reason.

After a few minutes of not appearing, twenty seven individuals entered the room for the meeting that was about to commence. These beings varied greatly in appearance, size and overall way they carried themselves, showing a diverse set of characters.. Akame looked in silence as the members began to sit down and remarked in her mind how unusual each of them were.

* * *

The members seemed to arranged in a certain order; one that seemed to be directly correlated to power.

First was the sociable Cetusia and sitting on the side directly opposing her was her polar opposite: a meek, petite sized girl with short teal hair with bangs that covered her eyes. She wore a white segmented, seashell bra over her small-busted body, which had no other clothing aside from white colored arm sleeves that covered her arms and hands. Her lower torso was that of a mix of clownfish and piranha features. She seemed to have a shy and introverted personality, easily the nicest of her respective group, which made for a huge contrast with her more intimidating comrades who Akame could correctly assume that they were all evil aside from a few. However, there was an instance that the piranha/clownfish girl noticed Akame and gave off an intimidating murderous aura, like a trained, cold-blooded killer for a brief moment. It soon passed, but it made Akame think that the teal haired girl was more dangerous than she let on.

The next pair were armored avians of monochromatic coloring, but were otherwise extremely different from one other in terms of design and temperament. The one that sat on the left of Cetusia was a large male with jet black, biomechanical armor had horrific faces of demons, skulls, dragons and other monstrous creatures engraved on random parts of his armored body, which was fitted over his extremely muscular physique. His hands had five claws with five toed talons on his feet; his wings were less like bird wings, being more like shadowy matter shaped like wings and his head was covered by a vulture shaped helmet as well as wearing black sunglasses over his eyes. He seemed to be calm and stoic, but had hints of an immense bloodlust hidden under the cold exterior.

In contrast, his parallel was completely white colored and streamlined in shape with white wings made of pure energy on his back. His small helmet had a purple ponytail and two purple eyes peered from behind the eyeholes of the helmet. His feet had three talons while his hands were platinum fingerless gloves with mechanical like fingers. In comparison to his emotionless counterpart, he was playful, but vicious in his mannerisms and none of the group seemed to really like him because he was likely too unsavory for their standards. He was Alba, the one who had been personally responsible for Najenda's death, though Akame did not know it as of yet. The winged one wearing the black themed seemed to be surprisingly nervous around him, implying that Alba was the stronger of the two.

The third pair seemed to magicians of differing clothing preferences. Sitting alongside the black colored members, was a bespectacled teenaged woman wearing square glasses with pink rim and had long dark red hair braided into a ponytail that reached her ankles. She wore black fingerless gloves, a small bikini that barely covered her breasts and reveal her curved, womanly body that had tattoos of ancient runes adorning it. She wore baggy pants that ended in knee-length black biomechanical stockings hat ended in pointed witch boots. She wielded a long black sorceress' staff that was biomechanical in design, with a trident with a single eye at one end and an elderly wizard's face engraved on the other half. She had a playful look on her face, likely being one of the more friendly members of the group along with Cetusia thus far. Akame also noticed something odd about her eyes, her pupils were sparkle shaped like Cosmina's was for some unknown reason. Cosmina was a member of the Prime Minister's son's group, Wild Hunt one that had died at the hands of Night Raid for her heinous actions. Akame then pondered on what their connection might be, but decided to hold off on that notion until the meeting had finished.

In contrast, the white counterpart was completely dressed in a white segmented robe that had billowing sleeves, a pointed hood that only revealed two glowing, pupil-less, solid yellow eyes and triangular pointed silver boots from under the robe. He was very mysterious in comparison to the rest of his group, as well as taking the meeting more serious than the rest of his colleagues who were more or less not taking the meeting seriously at all.

The fourth pair had insect like features to their attire. The white clothed member was a slender male with black/yellow bob-cut haircut, long, thin antennae with red lipstick and no visible nose. He wore a simple, segmented suit with a yellow/black tie. Two large, silver compound wings grew on his back and his eyes had large black irises that seemed to be made up of small hexagons at a closer inspection. He had a cruel, short-tempered and unstable air about him, a violent psychopath that didn't seem to be especially intelligent. In contrast, the black clothed side of the table had a small, young girl with long silver hair that reached the floor. She had a cute human like face with a large forehead with small spider compound eyes encompassing it. The irises eyes were green in color. She wore a black web patterned biomechanical crop top with large sleeves with similarly patterned pants ending black sandals. She was reading a book, indifferent to the conversation happening around her. She seemed to be one of the more level-headed members of the black theme group.

The fifth pair were mechanical entities with contrasting purposes. The one sitting with the white clothed members was a slender, medium sized male with steel-gray, short hair with rectangular glasses and a high collar that covered his mouth, but otherwise, his white business suit outfit was typically normal. His hands seemed to be crafted and artificial, hinting of a robotic nature. He was quiet, but seemed to be arrogant and proud of his intellect. However, something about him implied that he was more depraved than he let on.

In contrast, his black counterpart was a large, black bio-mechanical robot like entity with a single eye of orange coloring that remained quiet and immoveable- a likely simple minded brute among the black themed group. That was Akame's initial assumption until it turned its orange eye towards Akame as if sensing that she wasn't fully on board with whatever they were planning. It was clear that it was much smarter than it looked.

The sixth pair were humanoids that had plant like attributes to their bodies. The white clothed one was an androgynous boy with bright pink long hair and brown iris eyes. He wore a normal white, segmented uniform with an opening in the middle to expose his navel. Roses with thorn stems extended from his arms, limbs and back, revealing his inhuman heritage. Unlike most of his colleagues, he had a genuinely polite and friendly demeanor- likely being the few morally sound individuals in the white group. Opposite to this in the black clothed group, was a teenaged, bespectacled human like girl with long green hair and green iris eyes. She wore a black, biomechanical bra exposing her bosom and stomach; and black baggy pants with sandals. Her hands and feet were brown and wooden like bark. She had a childish, impulsive and rude air about her, but still friendly to the rest of her group, especially the spider themed girl. Though Akame quickly sensed that this green haired girl who simultaneously bloodthirsty and psychotic in addition to being friendly if that were possible.

The seventh pair had elements furred beasts to varying degrees. The black clothed group had a humanoid mammoth with long tusks and wooly fur, wearing a tight bio-mechanical suit who seemed to be stoic, but had hints of girly mannerisms, likely implying its true gender. In contrast, the white clothed side of the table had a slender, yet slightly muscular young man like humanoid with a melancholic look on his face and bleach white skin and long segmented sickly green rodent tail coming from his tailbone. He had yellow eyes with slit like pupils and black sclera; his eyes had large eye rings and thin eyebrows. He wore a long white, segmented jacket with long coattails and thin long pants with skull pattern trims of a black color. He had a look of consistent frowning and dispassion, but he seemed to get along with the rose affiliated boy and the small girl that was apart of the next pair. Akame figured that in spite of his cold demeanor, he was one of the few decent members of the white group that she had witnessed thus far.

The eighth pair seemed to be elements taking on a humanoid form. The black themed side of the table had a small young man with spiky, waist-length blonde hair with jagged bolt highlights in his hair, pale skin, his eyes were unusual, blue sclera with lightning bolts markings protruding from his golden tripled rippled pupils and had no eyebrows on his forehead. Lightning markings extended from his eyes. He wore black biomechanical jacket with eight sleeves over a no-sleeved black shirt and baggy pants. He seemed to be stoic, but had hints of being incredibly violent due to the angry vibes he was emitting from his body.

The white attired counterpart caught Akame's full attention for reasons that she couldn't explain fully, it was a small pale, young girl with light blue hair and matching blue eyes. She wore a large hat with snowflake shaped tassels, a large white cloak and white robe all segmented in design. What stuck Akame as odd is that one of her arms were missing. In addition to this, she had an arm, but a majority of her fingers were gone. It was similar to had happened to a certain woman that Akame faced during the fall of the Empire, but the the similarities were too close to be a coincidence. Akame then focused on the remaining members of the group. A thought had crossed her mind about the blue haired girl's identity, but it seemed too outlandish to be true even by the standards of what she had witnessed as of recently.

The ninth pair were divine in terms of concept when viewing their attire. The white affiliated member was a petite girl with long wavy, pink hair and golden iris eyes; her face was adorned with ancient looking markings of golden color and she had three sets of halos over her head. She also had large angelic wings of pure energy and wearing a short skirted, segmented dress with long wore long gloves her arms. She was Stella and she seemed to be a snide, bratty child with a huge god complex judging on her expressions alone. Her black counterpart was an eldritch humanoid wear a bio-mechanical black robe that resemble those of high priests. It head and two devilish horns emerging from it's skull that showed only it's upward curved eyes. The rest was obscured by a high collar that hid his mouth. It seemed to be solemn and stoic, an enigma that Akame couldn't figure out.

The tenth pair were overtly demonic in nature. The white affiliated member was a pale colored clown with an eerie mask like face with downward curved eyes, red nose and an unnerving smile, his body had long arms, large clawed gloved hands, a barbed tail, wings emerging from his back and long legs ending in goat hooves. His outfit consisted of: a hat divided into three points ending in bells, wore a segmented diamond, club, spade and heart pattern shirt with ruffled collar with round shoulders and a row of elongated point extensions at the end of the bottom of the shirt, long legged paints with the same spade, diamond, club and heart pattern. He seemed playful, but had a sinister nature about him that made Akame nervous.

His black counterpart was a pitch black skinned, muscular armored skinned humanoid with sharp teeth, beaked upper mouth, no visible snout, massive wings, clawed hands, hippo hoofed feet, a clubbed tail and red embers in otherwise featureless eye-sockets. He wore a biomechanical set of long pants. He seemed to be the most boisterous of the black faction's Prefects and was likely stronger than his loud demeanor let on.

The eleventh pair were the closest to resembling humans in terms of body shape. The white faction member was a short, slender, and young man with flame like spiky hair of black color and large yellow pupils in his eyes. He possessed four sets of arms, but was otherwise identical to a teenage boy. He had a no-nonsense personality, but there were hints of a psychopathic nature when one observed long enough.

In contrast, the black faction counterpart was very unusual- he was a mummy with his large black sclera eyes with round red irises exposed through the eyeholes of his bandages. He wore a ragged steel gray haori over a black, biomechanical robe, he wore fingerless gloves that showed dark skin, a color shared with his exposed feet. He wore steel sandals that were biomechanical. His hair was black and went out of his bandaged head like tendrils. His build suggested he would be a little older than a young man, but not by much. Sword pommels emerge from his back, knees and elbows. He had a wide-eyed and large grinned expression on his face. Out of the black affiliated group, he seemed to be the most laid back, down-to-earth and surprisingly approachable in spite of his scary appearance.

The twelfth pair were girls of opposite personalities, but had a macabre atmosphere about them. The white faction member was a girl in white lolita clothing, black drill like pigtails and heterochromatic eyes of red and white colors. She was cheerful and playful, but had hints of a darker side to her personality. In contrast, her black faction counterpart was a young woman with her head covered with bandages, exposing only her eyes that had red and blue irises respectively. She had thick, wild long black hair and wore a large cloak of black bio-mechnacial material that obscured her figure aside from her noticeable large bust. She had a stoic demeanor, but there were hints of a very dark personality that was implied from the morbid vibes she was emitting.

She seemed to be accompanied by a cloaked figure along with a diminutive cloaked individual that also stood against the black clothed faction's side of the wall similar to what Akame was doing. The cloaked woman looked at Akame directly with an intense glare for some reason that only she knew about. It was likely these two that were the Mura-Yatsus that Cetusia mentioned that Akame should accompany. In order to find out more about the Mura-Yatsus, she would tolerate them enough to follow them home and learn about her heritage from them.

The thirteenth pair were implied to be reptilian in nature, at least one was. The well-proportioned, tall, slender woman with a curved figure and large breasts. She had long blonde hair that goes past her waist and golden eyes with reptilian slits. She wore a white segmented military coat over a sailor girl's uniform that exposes her stomach. Her inhuman features were the large draconic wings on her back and a long golden scaled serpentine tail. She was Draca, one of the two leaders of the stand ins for the prefects. In terms of appearance, she reminded Akame of Esdeath, but her demeanor was more stoic and professional than the deceased Ice Queen's ever was. Her black counterpart was hard to describe, it was a literal floating void of black shadow that seemed alive. However, it seemed both timid, introverted and ominous at the same time, making Akame very bewildered about what kind of thing this sphere was.

And finally the fourteenth pair seemed to be amalgamations of several animals, yet still managed to be their own entities. The leader of the white group was a chimera of human, eagle and horse with a muscular body with large feathery wings, an human face and a lower torso of a horse. His "macho" head had a thick, cleft chin, prominent lips and long, flowing orange hair. His face also had a well-defined jawline and sparkling gray iris eyes with long eyelashes. He was named Centaurus and he seemed to be the overtly flamboyant one of the group, possibly even gay. In spite of this and his overall buffoonish exterior, he seemed to be the unquestioned leader of the white group due to the few moments that seemed to be more firm than how he presented himself as.

His black counterpart had a bulky musculature and manly frame, round ears, clawed dinosaur legs with a long elephant tail and a pointed blank mask of yellow coloring covering the top portion of the face, but stopped at the top half of the mouth. His skin was dark indigo and possessed a mane of blue hair that goes down his back. He seemed to be the leader of the black faction and by far the most reserved of the black themed fourteen. Yet at times, there were hints of him having a temper to noticeably being irritated by the others' not immediately heading into the discussion.

* * *

Akame could only think one thing about the presence of these 28 individuals once she got a grip of the pressures that would ever so often seep from their bodies, " _They're strong_."

It was enough to dissuade her from fighting them, even if the white group had been reportedly responsible for the capital's destruction.

Suddenly, the white winged individual decided to speak and pulled out something that made the black haired girl freeze in her place and remind her of her loathing towards the ones responsible for her comrade's dearth.

"This sure is a nice backscratcher.," said the winged one in a conceited tone as he turned his gaze towards Akame, likely doing it deliberately to enrage her. The object he was holding was a large, metallic arm of green coloring- the one that belonged to Najenda. Confirming that he was the one that had killed her.

Memories of her former commander flashed before her eyes and without thinking, she lunged at the winged individual with the intent of tearing his head off with her bare hands to both groups' astonishmentl. Before she make contact with Alba's head, she was suddenly thwacked backwards towards the outside wall by a powerful lariat from the centaurian member who moved at blinding speeds that contrasted his muscular physique. Aside from a few of the members, the black clothed faction were aloof at her sudden display of emotion. The white clothed faction on the other hand, were snickering cruelly at Akame's predicament aside from a select few that seemed remorseful towards her treatment at hands of Centaurus.

"Yes, several weeks ago we did go to your former home and trashed it completely. And yes, that arm is the remnants of your former leader...so, what're you going to do about it? Want my advice, just do nothing and endure it- you will never be a threat to us Night Raid girl.," said the strong jawed centaur with a sinister tone of flamboyance as sparkles surrounded him. He had made it abundantly clear that he knew she was and that she wasn't worth his time of day. Making it clear that Akame was likely not only not strong enough to fight them, but was likely the weakest one in the current room.

Akame yielded not out of fear, but out of the grudging acceptance of one fact that was apparent at this moment. One fact that kept her from collapsing in despair.

 _I don't have the strength to bury them. I'll have to wait until I learn everything about what this body is_ _capable of_., she thought to herself rationally while being understandably angered by the revelation of her commander's killer, being unable to do anything to harm him at the moment. So she got back up and resumed standing agains the wall with a stoic expression on her face.

"Now then, let's start this little meeting or whatever to discuss this little issue...then talk about the Akujin's grand plan: Kill Humanity and Overthrow God.," said Centaurus as he sat back in his seat with a blasé expression on his face, not taking the meeting seriously much to the Black Faction's chagrin. The name of the plan both confused and frightened Akame for reasons that would soon become apparent as when the group finally decided to discuss this plan of theirs.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Plan**


	16. Kill The Plan

**Author Notes: This chapter will be short and the following chapter will be a flashback for a certain character's actions a few weeks ago. It details the overall plan for the villains of this fanfic, but it will take a while for things to heat up to that point.**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Kill The Plan**

* * *

Akame stood in the corner as the two factions began their discussion starting off with the leaders of each group, which seemed to be the yellow masked one with dark indigo skin with and the centaur one. From the way they were addressing one another, it was clear that the centaur was the less serious of the two while the indigo skinned one was someone who took his duties seriously. It was clear that was tension between them and this incident was likely the latest of a long line in defiance. That said, it was taking all of her will to not attack them at that moment. They were talking about the capital's destruction and acting like it was a training exercise gone wrong. It was clear that the majority of the room didn't really give a damn about the deaths of the people that were killed, just the way it was executed in terms of actions taken. She had keep her emotions in check for now until she learned enough about the changes in her body enough to wreck vengeance upon them.

"Centaurus. When we declared to our enemy the time their demise would be decided, it was supposed to be six days until the White Faction would commenced their attack- that's what the plan was supposed to be executed. And it was supposed to be the actual White Prefects who would've done the deed as brutally as they usually did things- not your group who are impatient and tactless. And yet, you blatantly shown disobedience and no remorse for your actions. If you were among the Black Faction, I would had you removed from the main forces a long time ago. It must please you that you can get away with this due to your connections to the leaders of the White Faction.," said the black faction leader with his expressionless yellow top half mask with his exposed mouth set in a frowning position. His tone was straightforward and vehement, but was tempered with logical mindset. Akame quickly guessed that this group were ones that usually got their way and had likely had become extremely conceited due to their better treatment. The black group on the other hand, seemed to be the ones that were severely handicapped and barely able to do anything without the white group likely shown more favor. Several of the members' rising tempers at the white group's disinterest in the topic at hand made this abundantly clear.

"Oh about that sudden change of plan to what initially was meant to happen. About that messs...it kind of slipped my mind, but you must admit our effortless results proved to be better than what would've happened if we went with your plan, Prodigium pie.," replied Centaurus in a gaudy and disinterested tone that was underlined with disrespect for the person that he was facing. The tensions were high at the point as the black group seemed ready to attack the white group at any moment. The majority of the white group were that insufferable to be around and the white group likely knew about this all too well. They were waiting for this opportunity for the discussion to likely turn into a large-scale brawl that would leave the black group hospitalized and allowing the leaderless black group to be at their mercy while they were recovering. The black group on the other hand, just wanted to beat them enough that they would no longer act so haughty and would take their missions more seriously. That's what the atmosphere seemed to be like at that moment, making Akame wonder if it was safe to be in the room at that moment.

"You insolent craven...," retorted the yellow masked individual now referred to as Prodigium in a snappish tone of restrained fury, as a completely circular eye with a pinprick topaz pupil glared from behind the mask, which gave a brief glimpse of what he likely looked like without the mask on. He gripped the table tightly, causing the surfaces that he did touch to crack from his vice as Prodigium was ready to attack Centaurus at any moment likely waiting for this moment for a very long time. Centaurus smirked as if expecting to easily put him down as he did Akame- an one-sided display of his perceived physical superiority . However the opposite happened, the dark indigo skinned leader sighed in annoyance and backed off quietly- likely figuring out at that moment that this indifference that Centaurus was display was some sort of petty plan to wound him enough so that the black group would have a numerical disadvantage. As if proving this hypothesis true, Centaurus bit his lower lip furiously, not liking that Prodigium was not as easily provoked as he thought he was. This time, the roles were reversed- with Centaurus almost ready to attack Prodigium in a blind rage until the one known as Draca managed to give him a stern glare. One that was enough to calm him down enough to prevent him from attacking Prodigum, sensing that their opportunity to dominate the black group due to their rage blinding them had just passed once Prodigum had calmed down with the rest soon following suit. The white group's majority seemed miffed that the attack did not happen and that they would have to pay attention to what they would discuss now instead of being disinterested as they were before. Draca then spoke with a resolute voice to justify their actions as best she could.

"It made sense to strike while the iron was hot, as the naked apes would say in times like these. Besides, dying so instantly was preferable to what the real White Prefects usually would do...have them tortured for hours until they were begging for death after being in nightmarish agony for so long. Don't tell you'd rather have those livestock fight to the bitter end in order to defy their fate, awaken some miraculous power and be more of a worthwhile challenge? How mundanely simple and top of that, it would mean a potential threat that we could not handle so easily. But, it's clear that blood is always on your mind. Though, I don't know why you would have such high hopes for that garbage.," said Draca, the blonde military woman like humanoid with draconian features in a closed expression of pragmatic callousness, likely guessing what the black group's objective was from the initial six day preparation plan, which several of that group silently admitted to be the case. Akame had to bury her intense emotions of fury, the woman was casually talking about being responsible for the destruction of the capital that was desperately trying to reform after the fall of the Empire like it wasn't a big deal. What was worse was that she was openly demeaning their resolve and skills, seeing them as something insignificant and worthless. It was especially hard seeing that the White group had a tendency to get under her skin, especially near the beginning with Alba's admittance to being Najenda's killer.

Thankfully, the tension lessened somewhat when the black orb suddenly spoke to Akame's shock when she had previously assumed it was unable to speak. Akame decided not to wonder about how it was able to do so due to the topic it brought up, one that seemed to capture everyone's attention. Akame became silent when the orb asked this question, the atmosphere became still during that particular moment- for what was being spoken of seemed to be an especially revered and terrifying matter to bring up.

"D-did you at least find the Wisdom of his Majesty when you were at the capital?," said the blackish void, its muffed voice was feminine with a pessimistic and introverted tone that contrasted with the more proud and confident Draca's tone of voice. Somehow, Draca seemed to be especially unnerved by the black sphere for some unexplained reason that Akame did not know of as this moment. The blonde woman nodded yes, which caught Akame's attention because it was something that she had heard about last night prior to her attack on the Western capital's castle. It was supposedly the same "Mind" that Gainen was speaking of during her exposition of the Hell King. Learning about this being would likely give her some clues as to what it was and by extension what the Akujin were. At least that would been the case unti one of the White group decided to speak to Akame directly, ignoring the topic and truly getting underneath her skin. It was one of the Mura-Yatsu individuals that had decided to speak and what she said caused her to cry profusely on the inside as well as burning anger being welled up inside her.

"Hey, hey new girl. Did you know how the last survivors of the capital died? Alba blew their heads off like a piñata- an eyepatch woman missing an arm, her own adopted children and the Lord of the Path of Peace. Guess she didn't get a happy ending after all. Hee hee.," said the pigtail haired girl directly at Akame with a cheerfully cruel tone of voice to get under her nerves for no reason other than personal amusement. Quickly, Akame steeled herself in spite of her increasing anger due to knowing that this was likely a trap to attack her while she was blinded by rage. The girl with white and red iris eyes pouted as if cheated out of an opportunity to test her skills. The rest of the group ignored her as they had moved on from the topic on another one.

"Shirome... fucking pest. I'm glad that damn place is gone.," said the bandage faced girl in a grim, gruff tone of voice that had an undertone of aloofness and coldness. She then continued to stare at Akame with intense animosity like she had initially while she said this. Otherwise, she was silent and focusing on whatever was being brought up at the moment. Akame noticed that the way she spoke about the capital implied that she had a nasty experience there, but to what extent was unknown.

"Why don't we get to the point? I'm really bored from having to listen to who did the better job- shouldn't we be talking about the big plan that's going to be our end objective? If not, I'll leave.," said the mummy as he slouched in his seat in a bored tone of voice. The black group seemed relived that he brought this up, believing that this was the thing they should've been discussing int the first place. It also managed to get the white group's full attention as well. Akame decided to listen in because it would clue her in as to why these Akujin attacked the capital in the first place. And what their plans were so she could eventually stop them if they proved to be especially evil.

"He has a point. What's done is done. Now let's talk about the Babel Tower plan- which is the actual name of the plan, Centaurus.," said the yellow masked leader as he noted the mummy's direct attitude. He took a deadpan jab at the centaur as he finished the sentence. The air became dark and morbid, what they were going to discuss would be something that couldn't be joked about or made to be humorous in any way- that's what she got from reading the atmosphere.

* * *

Akame stared intently as the conversation took a more serious turn. Prodigum was the first to speak and what he said seemed to confuse Akame as she was clearly out of the loop, not comprehending what half of concepts they were describing during their discussion. At least at first...

"How many truly damned humans are in Hell as of this year that can be put into **that**? The average scum and the manipulated pawns that were suckered into promises of grandeur don't count. Thus you can't just dump in the large batch from the Empire all into **that** \- otherwise it'll malfunction. How many are there to put in?, It'd very important that we have an exact estimate or else **that** won't work." Prodigium asked his group with a stern tone as he directed this statement towards the White Faction for reasons that Akame was not aware of as of yet. What did he mean by truly damned souls? From the way he was talking it seemed the ones she had seen tortured, the corrupt people from the Empire were not regarded as truly damned. Considering how depraved they were, what was deemed truly damned? It quickly too disturbing to ponder about so she decided to listen to more of their conversation instead.

"Six Hundred and Fifteen. One more shall make 616.," said the eldritch,black robed member in a mysterious and sombre tone; Its voice was distorted and deep, like an ancient god long forgotten by time. This news seemed to be what Prodigum wanted to hear, managing to soften his firm demeanor slightly. However, the atmosphere made it seem that whatever this number meant would lead into something disastrous to occur. Finally, Prodigum decided to clarify what he meant by "that" with a statement that seemed to be from religious text, the parts that dealt with the end of the world.

"Good, soon the 616 truly damned to activate the Tower of Babel will be finally be all collected after eons of waiting. It will then create the path into the heavens for our kind to go through more easily. And once we travers into the higher realm, the rest of you will enact the apocalypse that will bring about mankind's extinction While you do this, we will be taking care of God and overthrow him as the ruler of this world.," said the yellow masked individual as he grinned sinisterly, feeling that something amazing would soon be accomplished in the near future. His statement made Akame very frightened to the very fiber of her being. He was talking about an atrocity that was larger in scale than anything she had known- bringing forth Armageddon. Anyone else would deem him mad, but Akame having seen Hell, made her believe that his statement was likely something that could be accomplished to her honor.

"And in case that Tower of yours fails, we've collected almost all the Teigu aside from one to activate a backup gateway to the Heavens. Ironic, the Teigu made to save mankind from us will bring forth its destruction through our **Gate of Hell: Orcus**. And the best part is they don't even know the truth at this point. If they did, they'd realize what fools they using Teigu to fight amongst themselves.," the multiple armed boy declared as he beamed a dissonant smile, demonstrating the depravity that hid underneath his initial stoicism. The black group scoffed at the idea for various implied reasons, that the Tower of Babel was preferable, that it was a device that was created through underhanded means, that it make things too easy, etc. The white group on the other hand were ecstatic to learn of this particular news, well the majority of them anyway.

Akame blinked twice to understand what he just said...a device that ran on the Teigu who apparently were all destroyed yet were powering this machine gate. It became clear to her why the Teigu users in the Empire, Tatsumi and likely Wave as well were targeted by these monsters...their weapons were the keys to their plan and she knew what this last Teigu was...for she had brought it with her from the Empire.

This fact made Akame startled...she remembered that the last time she checked, she was possessing the Teigu, Rongo Rongo on her person and she had brought it with her to the Western Kingdom where apparently Hell itself was directly under. She thanked herself just then for at least leaving it back at the inn, but remembered that the Akujin could just search for it. It was only a matter of time until they found it and likely steal it for their collection.

* * *

 _Wait,_ _collection?! The Teigu are being destroyed and sent here?,_ Akame thought with dread. It made think of nightmarish possibilities for what else they could do with the Teigu aside from using it for their Orcus device. Little did she know that the Akujin had already demonstrated a means to use them as their own weapons and one in particular had personally used it against two of her comrades. If she had known about this fact, any restraint would've been gone and she would've been consumed by a blind rage bent on killing the one who had done this, especially if she knew that the Teigu was one that one of her comrades had used.

With that statement, the discussion wrapped up with this rather nightmarish speech that came from the pitch black demon who seemed to particularly enjoy what was to come.

"So it's settled- the White Faction will destroy every kingdom and slaughter every last human for the sake of their depraved obsession. The Black Faction will aid the Hell King as he kills God and replaces him as the ruler of the world...nah, the universe. Until then, rest up until the big day that the Hell King is reunited with his two missing halves. Meeting adjourned.," he said as if what he said was going to be an enjoyable field trip. Such dissonant cheerfulness managed to unnerve Akame even more than the white group. His pleasure about bringing about the end of the mankind was very alien and inhuman, reminding her that this group were malevolent beings beyond human comprehension. The fact that his face seemed sane ironically made him seem even more insane.

With that they began to leave their seats with expressions of stoicism, deranged anticipation, calm serenity or the small hints of guilt for what they were going to do in the future. The cloaked figure that was with the bandaged girl while standing on the wall hesitated to move until the blue/red eyed person silently beckoned to follow. This person then followed her along with the smaller cloaked figure who trailed behind the first figure with cartoonishly awkward movement. The cloaked figure seemed figure seemed similar to Akame, but she couldn't realize how at the moment. She was too focused on what had been discussed during the meeting just now.

]Akame could not believe what she was hearing as it seemed too absurd to be true. A extremely dark truth that seemed to be just some horrible nightmare that she wished she would wake up from. Except it was real and she had witnessed their discussion from a mere few feet away.

 _T-they're not just trying to kill countless lives for the sake of killing. they're planning to wipe out humanity...and that's just the beginning_., She thought to herself as horror gripped her mind from discovering their nightmarish goal. Just as she coming to grips to what she had learned, the white winged one decided to glide directly in front of Akame to gloat in a horribly disgusting manner to once again get under her skin. This time he was more raving mad and mean-spirtied than he had been before-

"Now all we have to find is the missing Power the Hell King lost 500 years ago and we'll be set to bring about the end of the human race. Hey Night Raid bitch. You were a top assassin from the Empire my associates obliterated! I just wanted to let you know that it's entirely your fault that it's been taken this far. Because of your misguided decency, you and your Night Raid have destroyed the few weapons that could've posed a threat to us- the Ice Queen and giant robot thing that the Emperor owns. Good job girl, you've screwed over humanity and there's nothing you can do to stop it!"

It was at this moment, just before Akame was about to attempt to kill Alba then and there for his extremely disgusting gloating. When the teal haired girl suddenly decided to speak her mind and what she revealed was something that was completely outside of Akame's expectations. A thing that managed to horrify her more than the evil plan that she had been witness to.

"U...um, has anyone noticed that General Xiphias has been acting strange since he got back...he's quieter than normal and he's been hanging out with a girl for some reason...with black twintails. I just thought it was something that needed to be said.," the girl with blinding bangs said meekly towards the group, who all took great interest in what she just uttered. However, the most shocked was Akame because she knew who this girl was, in spite of how impossible it seemed at the moment. The last person that she ever thought to get involved in the dangerous situation she was forced into.

 _Kurome_., she thought with dread. It had confirmed that the thing she feared ever since she learned the truth from Gainen.

Kurome had died and become a Mura-Yatsu, a monster like her and had somehow followed her to Hell. And was especially terrifying was not knowing how the groups were going to react to her arrival, the tension was became grimmer by the second as she feared for the worst possible outcome.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Resurrected**


	17. Kill The Resurrected

**Author Notes: While Akame has been taking center stage in this story, what about her little sister, Kurome. Well, I'm taking a break from Akame to focus on what happened several weeks ago in Wave's village. It's going to be a flashback chapter.**

 **Chapter Seventeen: Kill The Resurrected**

* * *

 **Several Weeks Ago**

Kurome was still lying in bed, wondering why Wave had not come back after he had promised and how it was odd that he was so late when it was usually. Her vision of him seemly saying goodbye had made suspect the worst possibility for some reason that she deeply feared in her heart. She didn't want to lose any more of the people she cared about, especially due to her background as a trained assassin who lost most of his comrades due to her own actions and that of fate playing a cruel trick on her.

 _There's no way that someone could kill him, there's no aside from sis and Tatsumi that can match up with Wave because he's so strong. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?,_ she thought to herself as she slowly decided to rest. To take her mind off such morbid thoughts. She had enough of thinking about death, especially since she could never make up for the lives she had taken during her time as an Empire assassin. She recalled her past and was disgusted that she been such a dissonant and callous killer before realizing how terrible her actions were in hindsight.

Suddenly, she heard people screaming outside, accompanied by the shattering of buildings and the gushing of blood like a flood rushing through the town. Someone or something was outside and killing the townspeople outside. Whether it was a random act of a mindless monster or an extremely powerful assassin sent by the remaining corrupt nobles didn't matter at that point. For she was thinking about something more personal at that moment.

The sounds of mass slaughter caused her to have disturbing memories of the atrocities that she committed in her life, the people she forced to become puppets for her Yatsufusa, the killings she did under the Group of Terror and the decapitation of the auburn haired girl that was apart of Night Raid. Ever since she stopped taking the pills from the Empire and began to readjust to a normal life, Kurome would see disturbing visions manifested from her guilt as a murderer. Visions of blackish shadows with vacant eyes with massive dark pupils- the victims that she took during her time as an Empire assassin. All of them wishing for her death, to which, she secretly admitted to desiring this fate out of intense remorse for her actions.

Just as she was recalling these painful memories, the celling to her room was torn open by a large webbed hand with navy blue skin, something that she was unsure was a hallucination or real due to her visions that were increasingly worsening as of late. Kurome looked up to see a gigantic humanoid with the face of a marlin looked down at her with large pupils with tiny pinprick pupils, wearing a white, regal robe for some reason. It was the thing that was causing the deaths of the townspeople outside and had likely decided to kill her as well for whatever reason it had come to do here. She was too terrified to utter a sound, this creature was something outside of her experience, especially since she had killed a Desta-Ghoul at one point. While she likely would've been able to fight this creature at the height of her strength when she first joined the Jaegers and would've likely have defeated it; right now, she was a helpless girl with an incredible guilt complex, one that was unable to do anything significant to the monster. Somewhere deep in her mind, she regretted losing the ability to fight because at the very least, she could avenge the people she had come to care about.

"Found you Jaeger girl. I'll eat you up.," said the creature in a lucid tone of voice as his emerald colored eyes whose black irises had suddenly engulfed almost the entire oculus. As he reached down to grab a startled Kurome, his lips opened to reveal several rows of fanged teeth with droll dripping downwards with the intent to devour her whole. Kurome froze in fear as she saw the deranged monster, somehow telling her that it wasn't just a murderous monster- it was a genocidal demon that was both intelligent and insane. An absurd apparition that had suddenly materialized into her life and she had to accept that it was in fact real.

Just as she was accepting that the monster was in fact real, Kurome caught a glimpse from the corner of her right eye- the shadows for the first time opening their non-visible mouths and grinning with toothy crescents perched on the monster's shoulders. It was likely a hallucination from her deteriorating mind as the monster didn't see the black creatures on its shoulders, but due to it being a clearly unnatural creature, it was ambiguous whether or not they had become real at this point.

 _ **The time has come! Die!,**_ they shouted to Kurome with a dark tone of intense satisfaction that their murder was about to be truly punished for her actions. The girl became surprisingly calm instead of fearful like she had been when she had experienced the visions as the marlin faced humanoid grabbed her with its large hand and slowly opened his jaws with the intent to eat her. Kurome closed her eyes in resignation, accepting her fate for all the lives she had taken. The black shadows proceeded to vanish as her death became imminent and inescapable. In her mind, she had then thought about her fun experience being with Wave's town, being with the townspeople and hanging out with his parents. More importantly, she had enjoyed getting close to the man she had fallen in love with, Wave. And lastly, she wondered if she would meet up with her fellow Jaegers where her soul would likely end up going due to her heinous actions. Regardless of their flawed characters, she had enjoyed being a member of their team. Her calm acceptance of her fate ended when the monster said something that managed to make her want to live...to fight against her fate. And to make this monster suffer for what he had admitted to have done to the one she loved.

"This isn't fun. His woman is giving up already and not being as frightened as I hoped she'd be. I wonder how this murderous slut would feel if I told him I killed her lover- that Grand Chariot loser...well made him into a monster to kill the Tyrant boy and his Western tribe mix-breed slut along with his child.," said the monster in a disappointed tone of voice, unwittingly admitting to something caused Kurome to immediately change in mentality and would soon seal his fate . This single statement caused Kurome to open her eyes in anger, now knowing the reason that Wave was gone- he had not only him killed, but Tatsumi and Mine as well. She had gone from a fearful person riddled with her guilt to a calm person who accepted her death to a woman intent on avenge the deaths of these three individuals. The being didn't pay attention to her anger as he continued to lower her in his mouth, intending to eat her before she attacked in futility. Kurome realized that she had no means to attack with at that moment and cursed her inability to do anything against this demon.

Suddenly, the door to her room burst open to reveal two adults that struck at the creature's hand, letting Kurome go and one of them catching her just before she landed on the floor. Kurome looked to the right side and realized who they were. She had come to know them over the course of a few months since her arrival in the town. In contrast to the simple descriptions that Wave had described them being, Wave's parents were surprisingly handsome and beautiful, explaining where he got his looks from.

Wave's mother had a curvy figure with waist-length bluish hair, wearing a simple brown dress with light blue shoes. His father was a balding, but muscular fellow- he wore a fish seller outfit that barely hid his herculean figure. The mother was a kind, but strong willed individual while the father was a intense, but emotional person. Likely, Wave had downplayed their personalities out of embarrassment like any normal son would, but Kurome had immediately connected with them to Wave's surprise.

They reminded of her of a high strung version of her comrade in the Jaeger group, Bols and his wife with her daughter included as well. She deeply missed them and lamented their deaths, especially that of the mother and daughter who were murdered at the hands of the immoral group, Wild Hunt. In addition to this, they proved to be the first genuine parents figure she ever experienced in her entire life.

And like Wave, they were brave- enough to face this monster without fear of dying in order to protect Kurome. It was likely that they didn't know about Wave's death yet, but it was best not to tell them until after this monster had been dealt with. Though considering how easy it seemed to have killed all the townspeople, it looked more and more apparent that all three would die anyway. But, at least, she would be reunited with Wave soon. The father then took Kurome to the mother and allowed her to carry the girl in his stead. He had resolved to fight the monster who had caused trouble in their town.

"Go back to the sea, you big lipped monster! You're not taking our future daughter in law away from us! We've already planned for their engagement party, Wave's bachelor party, the wedding reception, the honey moon and the baby shower!," hollered the father as he forced the hand towards the wall with an intense passion in his voice The mother slapped her left hand on her forehead in annoyance from her husband's behavior. Kurome felt very embarrassed about the talk of the wedding, feeling it was too soon to be talking about marriage. It did lighten the mood of the previously dark situation. The marlin headed monster then said something unexpectedly that made the mood even weirder than it already was.

"A handsome man. If you weren't a filthy naked ape then I would've taken an interest in you as a potential lover. The sow is far too good for you...smooch.," said the creature with a blushing expression that made the father cringe, suddenly becoming more handsome than he initially seemed. Facing a crazed, murderous monster was one thing, but it was another thing to face a crazed, monstrous monster that happened to be gay as well. It took the mother glaring angrily at him to get the father out of his unease with fighting this flamboyant abomination.

The situation was looking positive, it had been wordlessly settled that the father would fight the monster while the mother would escort Kurome away from the fight. However, when things seem to be looking up, they tend to be a precursor to something worse.

"Come on, we need to take you somewhere safe.," the mother told Kurome as she carried the girl in her arms as the latter blushed with contentment. She was happy that at least there was someone who cared enough to be concerned about her personal safety. All seemed well until the monster revealed how extremely underhanded it truly was. It ignored the father's challenge and resumed its attempt to kill Kurome, except instead of a predatory intent to eat her; it was a dishonorable method that he devised to end her life. As the mother was departing, the marlin faced monster swelled its cheeks like it was gurgling something in his mouth. It then fired it, a single bullet of liquid that was instantaneous in action. Kurome then fell limp as soon as it was executed to the parent's horror.

"Like you're going anywhere!," shouted the creature as he shot a water dart through Kurome's skull. Both parents looked in shock at the sudden act of brutality displayed by the monster. The monster then made a snide and nasty comment as Kurome's vision began to blur. She was going to die in the next few seconds.

"You were apart of a group called the Jaegers weren't you? In reality, you were all Beute, prey for us Akujin to devour whenever we pleased. Get used to it humans, I am an emissary from the great Hell Kingdom, here to deliver this message. Despair, the age of man is about to end, the time of the Hell Kingdom ruling this pathetic land is about to come to fruition. And there's nothing you can do to stop it.," gloated the creature as he gave a chilling laugh over the screams of the mother. The father was about to punch him in the face for his murder of his future daughter in law when the most unexpected event occurred. Kurome suddenly came back to life, but she felt different than before. Like she was somehow becoming something else and this sensation made the marlin faced monster go from smug to nervous as if he knew what was happening to Kurome all too well.

In the next moment, a red and black aura covered Kurome's form and forced the mother away from the force of the powerful pressure she emitted from her body. The father looked in shock to what had occurring near him. The red/black aura dissipated to reveal that Kurome who now had black and red markings all over body. Her right eye now had black sclera with a red iris with markings circling inside the pupil and the left eye being a blackish mass with a solid white pupil with flickering wisps on the edge of the eye. She emitted an unnatural purple and black aura from her body, that slowly covered the entire room. To complete the transformation, two swords similar to Murasame and Yatsufusa suddenly jutted from her wrists while she had a placid expression on her face. The parents were unsure of what had occurred to Kurome. They had no time to ponder what was happening as Kurome suddenly decided to attack the monster with mechanical precision that was otherworldly to behold.

"It can't be you're a-," shouted the marlin faced creature in terror as the Yatsufusa like blade pierced the roof of his mouth. He fell outside the house with a loud thud, limp with his eyes glazed over. Kurome then blinked and realized that she was alive for some unknown reason. She felt that her heartbeat being replaced by a rusty bell noise in her body, somehow making it clear that she no longer a human being. She noticed that she also had markings on her body and two blades in her hand. Kurome turned to the parents, fearing that they would reject her due to her transformation. Reject her like those who knew of her past as a murder and now had for some unexplained reasons now had physical proof that she was an actual monster that could hurt others if she wasn't careful.

To her surprise, they were merely confused, but gave soft smiles of relief that she was ok. Anything else didn't matter, she was her daughter in law and no sudden transformation was going to change that. Knowing this, relived Kurome more than anything that they could've said to comfort her.

She had made peace with her demons and the visions had stopped...because she now had the means to make up for her mistakes. That's what she felt her powers awakened her for whatever purpose she needed to do to repent for her sins.

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later**

The marlin faced creature for some reason had come back to life was completely compliant to Kurome as he gently put her inside of a large sack of a bag. It was clear that whatever she did, made him into a puppet for her to use. Ironic, she had gone through great effort to rid herself of using the dead as puppets, but now she had somehow gotten the power to use it again. A part of her that she could fight again while another was disgusted that she was forced to use this power again. Regardless, she instinctively felt the need to return to a certain location that she somehow knew where to head to. A similar phenomenon to how salmon would return to their place of birth to create next generation or when birds migrated for the winter.

Kurome took a look at the ruined town, the downtrodden survivors, catching a glimpse of what appeared to be the broken pieces of Perfector and Mastema in the distance, lamenting the destruction of the tools used by her Jaegers comrades. She then turned to Wave's parents with a sullen expression as she said goodbye before she would head off to her next destination.

"I'm not going to ask what happened to you earlier, but make sure to get at the ones who sent this monster to attack us for whatever nefarious plot these Akujin things are really plotting to do. That's where you're heading off to right?," said the father with a intensily cheerful tone of voice before he glared angrily at the creature. The mother gave a soft smile as she silently waved goodbye to her daughter in law.

"I will.," Kurome replied as she was put into the bag and began to struggle as part of an act to make it seem that the creature had captured her. She still did not have the heart to tell them about Wave's death due to not wanting to trouble them even further, the town's destruction was enough of a problem to deal with.

As the aquatic creature went into the water and swam with Kurome's bag floating above water, the couple looked on with remorse as their daughter in law vanished from sight. Somehow, they could tell that Kurome had become something entirely different from what she was before. And that she was about to embark on a quest that was likely on to decide the fate of the world.

* * *

 **Hell**

Finally, Kurome was let out of the bag to see where her instincts had taken her- a nightmarish realm where humans were tortured by demons, one in particular was the leader of the Group of Terror, whom she had come to view very coldly.

 _So this is Hell. Didn't see that coming.,_ Kurome thought with a deadpan expression on her face.

Little did she know that someone was watching her from a great distance, a teal haired girl with cold teal iris eyes and a large man in samurai/knight armor behind her.

"I-I heard rumors that she was hiding in the port city, but I never thought she was your daughter sir...after all, all Mura-Yatsus are currently all your children. And General Xjphias' dull condition definitely warrants this suspicion. A-are you pleased my lord?," asked the teal haired girl. She was the White Substitute mermaid Prefect and she had been suspicious of her superior's unresponsive behavior ever since she met up with him at the base of the Western Continent. To confirm her suspicions, she had decided to ask the opinion of one of the leaders from the opposite faction, being more lenient with them than the rest of her peers. They were confirmed with a simple phrase that didn't surprise her in the slightest due to already assuming it to be the case.

"Yes, if she couldn't defeat someone of Xiphias' caliber, then she wouldn't be one of my children...her and the one known as Akame.," said the armored man with a black beard and pitch black eyes; his tone was deep and foreboding. Yet, the teal haired girl could immediately tell was that he was very pleased about this turn of events.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Power- Suzuka of the Four Rakshasa Demons** **discovers a monster. One that is more horrible than even her.**


	18. Kill The Power

**Author Notes: This is again contains spoilers for the final chapter of Akame Ga Kill. It also introduces a very important character to this fanfic. This chapter is great because it also gives the perspective of a truly monstrous person that was not a coward and didn't have any remorse for his actions, except with no moments that redeem him in the slightest.**

 **Chapter Eighteen: Kill The Power**

* * *

 **A Series of Mountain Ranges in the Southern Continent**

 _It is said that over five hundred years ago, a monster came to live in this region and lived a quiet existence while disturbing no one who didn't entered the mountains. It was not because it was a gentle beast that was only dangerous when threatened. No, the people living near the mountains felt something was off about it. That it was pure evil, but also also inhumanely intelligent. It did not go after the innocent, likely figuring out that people tend to want to ask for aid to find their missing loved ones. So instead, it hunted on people who went into the mountains to die...a certain kind of people._

 _Ones that were irredeemable monsters who caused nothing, but atrocities during their entire lives. Yet also had an iron will to not bend to cowardice when exposed, being completely remorseless to their crimes and face deaths with dignity with the fact they lived their entire existence dedicated to evil. Thus this monster would devour them and was satisfied with the meal. So no one really tried to stop it from doing so, knowing that it was doing the world a favor by getting rid of these truly monstrous individuals. But, little did they know that it was all apart of an ulterior motive that only it knew about. A motive that was far wider in scale and malevolence than what they could possibly imagine..._

* * *

On this day, the people living near the mountain noticed that a newcomer had decided to come to see the monster. While the woman's goals were unknown, she herself was unusual enough that the people did not bother to interfere with her. They just hoped that it wouldn't lead to any trouble with the thing living in the mountains if she proved to be especially troublesome to deal with.

It was a young woman wearing white clothing similar to those of a shrine maiden, with a loose kimono shirt exposing her cleavage held by a single breast guard on her right breast. She had black hair in a hime style haircut with a spiky hair tied with golden bells black hair and a scar on her face She also wore black armor plating on her forearms. She was the masochistic former member of Honest's Four Rakshasa Demons, Suzuka. She carried with her the preserved hand of the deceased General Esdeath in her shirt safely hidden to keep it from falling out. She had carried with her for two reasons, one to fulfill her fantasy of being close to the general that had rejected her and two, she had heard rumors of a monster that could resurrect a person from a single part of their corpse. Wishing for the return of the General, she traveled to the Southern Continent where this creature currently resided.

 _Alchemy couldn't do the job...and I'm no longer satisfied with a hand...to be the best couple- I need the whole body to be truly happy_!, Suzuka thought as she reached the base of the mountain, happily anticipating the moment that her desire would hopefully be granted. The mountain itself was pitch black and jagged, it had the presence of being somehow alive. And as she climbed up, the air became more and more foreboding. Something that would unnerve a normal person, but Suzuka was not the most mentally sound of people to begin with.

After climbing to the upper parts of the mountain with her extendable nails due to the unusual nature of her body, she arrived at the entrance to a large cave and smiled gleefully in anticipation of her desire coming true. She then saw something odd lying outside the entrance of the cave. It was a sleek bodied, black winged creature that was as big as an elephant. It had a slender, bio-mechaical, skeletal exoskeleton frame with features of mammals, reptiles, birds, fish, machines, etc that combined to form a natural, unnervingly completed life form. The beast had long horns that went straight to the back its skull, narrow reptilian eyes of red color with slit like pupils, and a human skeletal nose with mouth that had sharp teeth. Its two wings on its back were part avian, part reptilian, part, insect part machine and part demonic in terms of structure. Its arms were long and slender along with his elongated, reptilian legs ending in four toed talons. And finally, it had a long, metallic, serpentine tail with a mace club at the end. It had an expression of laid back, yet violently bloodthirsty at the same time from its eyes and mouth. And for some reason, Suzuka could immediately tell it was much more intelligent than it appeared and wouldn't be surprised that it could speak. Again a sight that would drive a normal person insane, didn't bother Suzuka in the slightest. She was waiting for it to revive Esdeath in order to fulfill her lustful fantasies. However, the beast seemed focused on something else and didn't seem to acknowledge her, much to his chagrin.

"Hey, what're you looking at?," said the girl in a jovial and playful manner to the creature, hoping to get its attention and have it grant her desire as soon as possible. The beast ignored her for a few moments and then narrowed its gaze towards a figure on the lower part of the mountain, one that had come to die. Suzuka decided to observe its actions out of curiosity of what the creature was about to do when it suddenly began to move out of its resting position. Using its wings, it flew downwards until it stopped to hover near this figure. Apparently, this was something that the creature had gotten used to, but secretly, it was apart of a large agenda that Suzuka had no idea about. An agenda that spanned eons and was finally going to come to fruition in a short while.

* * *

" _ **Art thou a soul damned to the lowest part of Hell?**_ ," this creature spoke in a raspy and warped voice towards the dying individual, in spite of somehow knowing the answer already for some inexplicable reason. The individual in question was an elderly pirate captain with a long pale purple beard tied in knots, his clothes were tattered and beaten from a long battle. He was on the verge of death and nothing could be done to save him. Not the black creature would want to save him in the first place- in fact, he was planning on the death of the man to happen. As if this was the final piece of some darker plan that it had refused to elaborate to others.

"Are ye the Devil?," asked the man in a raspy voice as he coughed off blood from his mouth. His vision was blurry and was initially unsure of what he was seeing. After a few minutes, the beast decided to answer honestly as it explained itself.

" _ **T** **he Devil thou speak of has since fallen; I am apart of an Unholy Trinity that composes his final and greatest creation- Nequam the Hell King**_.," the creature replied as it flicked a forked tongue from its mouth as it spoke in a slightly amused tone of voice. It had been several decades since it last had company and it was nice talking to someone to other than itself. Especially the natives were usually too afraid to want to have anything to do with him.

After a long pause, this creature spoke again, inquiring more about this man that had come to the mountains. It likely knew the answer, but seemed to be interested in what the dying man was going to say-

" _ **What kind of life hath thou lived**_ **?** "

The man widened his blurred purple iris eyes and then gave a maddening laugh as he explained his entire life with relish. He was apparently a complete monster who made the lives of others miserable and what he uttered things that would normally disgust a normal man, but the creature seemed to one that liked hearing about such atrocities. As it was also just as evil, but the way it was listening was like it was making sure of what it was going to do before doing it. In a snake would toy with a mouse before eating it.

"I am Violet-Beard, born Roger Maelstrom. On the seven seas, I had the children of the people I had tortured and killed, be spared to a cruel fate as I made their lives a living hell. I laughed at the agony of others, I had women raped in front of their lovers, I drove populations into despair through my speeches that were meant to break their will, gave them hope only to snatch it away and I killed my own parents when I was able to walk. I now die knowing that I have reached the end of my natural life; I had my entire fleet killed by my own hands before this in spite of their loyalty to me and have come to this mountain knowing that I will be substance to a monster that is far worse than me. I have no regrets, eat me whole!," the old pirate gloated with a lucid expression on his face as the creature drew closer with its mouth slowly widening open. It was going to eat him, but the way it was coldly anticipating this moment hinted of something far more sinister in mind.

* * *

" _ **I shalt devour thee now, pirate with the damnable soul. Your malevolent soul will empower me and I will soon reunite with my other halves to bring about Ragnarok**_!," the creature replied with a dramatic tone of voice as he began to bite into the dying man who continued laughing in a demented way. A few moments later, the man was completely eaten alive with the creature's fanged mouth covered in red blood. The creature then cried a loud inhuman yell that shook the mountains with its high frequency. At last, it had completed its objective and was ready to fulfill its destiny. A destiny that would eventually ruin the lives of others.

" _ **Now 616 truly damned souls exist in Hell. I shalt now depart to the Western Continent, I return to my place of origin...the Body**_!," the creature said to itself as it began to fly away into the distance. Suzuka looked on as the creature began to ascend into the sky with an annoyed expression on her face. She had been ignored by the departing creature and it seemed that her wish was never going to come true.

Miffed at being rejected, Suzuka jumped forward and grabbed the tail of the black creature, hanging on with the intent of forcing her request onto the creature once it had landed in the area it was heading to. The black winged entity paid no mind as he ignored the masochist woman clinging on to him as he went towards the West. Before it left the moments, it fired a massive fireball from its mouth and shot it down at the people living at the base of the region below. They were incinerated by the flames, screaming in agony as they were burnt alive. The creature looked on callously as it proceeded to fly off into the distance, unknowingly bringing Suzuka along with him.

It was the beginning of its journey, one that would involve the deaths of thousands as it continued to head to its destination. And its arrival at its destination would mark the beginning of the end for humanity.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Reunion- Dangerous foes are revealed and Kurome encounters a person that reveals a** **astonishing truth.**


	19. Kill The Reunion

**Author Notes: This chapter focuses on other characters that will be built up upon later in future chapters.**

 **Chapter Nineteen: Kill The Reunion**

* * *

 **Southern Continent**

A large kingdom situated over a lush island, once a prosperous civilization for sea trade, was now in a state of destruction and unprecedented slaughter as the bodies of thousands of victims lay piled in mountains as they bled onto the streets. In the ruined state of the capital's fortress, a king wearing aquatic themed armor and having a muscular physique laid dying against a wall as he gushed out blood from the hole in his stomach, one that had been caused by his literally inhuman attacker. He could only watch as he glared angrily at the fifteen individuals that had been responsible for this mass genocide looked at his dying form with callous indifference. They were not human as far as he could tell, with some being blatantly animal like, but he considered them all demons for the atrocity they committed to his country.

The silhouetted members were as follows: a medium blue colored aquatic humanoid with a great white shark's head with black button like eyes; a small amber haired female with a large white witch hat, gloves and robe that opened to reveal no lower torso; a phoenix themed humanoid with wings, whose body composition seemed to be composed of magma; a jade colored praying mantis humanoid in white priest robes; a streamlined white mechanical warrior that levitated above the ground; a bulky cactus humanoid wearing a sombrero and sarape of white colors; a silver haired tiger themed girl in a white dress suit; a humanoid made of shadowy darkness wearing a white set of armor; a pale, abstract figure made of various shapes; a voluptuous succubus woman in a white secretary outfit with two downward pointing horns, a barbed tail and leather wings on her back; a warrior covered in white knight armor; a large brute that seemed to be made from patches of skin sown together; a greenish tortoise humanoid; a feathered, winged deer like humanoid and finally, a short humanoid being that seemed to be a composite of several creatures. The last of these mentioned individuals seemed to be the leader of the group, as he started to walk towards the fallen man and decided to grind his half bird talon/hoof foot into the man's wound without any regard to the loud grunting he was making.

"W-what are you?," said the king as he tried to keep conscious from the pain. The creature amused decided to answer as he twisted his foot in order to make the wound more painfully as he spoke.

"I am Nefariam, an heir to the Hell Kingdom. Pay no mind to understanding what that means, you're going to die anyway. These are my top men, the White Prefects by the way and they're much stronger than the ones that attacked the Empire earlier. My point is that your country became quite acquainted with them...a rather bloody affair I must say.," said the small humanoid in a polite tone of voice with his dark purple lips curling into a wicked grin as the fires of the capital billowed around him. He was clearly an evil being that loved the suffering of others and to the king's chagrin, he was too strong for likely any country to hope to match up with him. That's what he experienced from witnessing the powers each of them displayed.

"You won't get away with this. You will be judged one day!," shouted the king in defiance to his killer. Uninterested, the small humanoid silently gestured for the shark like humanoid to finish off this man as brutally as possible. The fish man complied and lunged at the man's throat with his sharp teeth as he slowly devoured the king. As the aquatic demon continued to feast on the still living man, the winged deer humanoid with his deer like head and large antlers spoke to the small humanoid with reverence in order to inform him of that he was now sensing. A very powerful and malign source of power.

"Lord Nefariam, I sense that a black winged creature is headed for the current location of the Hell Kingdom, he seems to be-," he said in a medium pitch voice of refinement and politeness as he bowed his head towards the small impish creature. The impish creature smiled in response, pleased that in addition to his mission of destroying this country had gone swimmingly, more good news had come to him. One that would benefit him in the future.

"So Father's putting himself back together again. Wretched bare skinned primates, working with the Jizenjin to force us away and then creating the Teigu that proved capable of destroying us. Well, a cruel joke is now being played on them- the weapons that could spell our doom, will be our salvation!, Geheheh!" Nefariam boasted as he laughed maniacally as the flames roared around him. He then generated a pink circle around himself and the fourteen, which glowed brightly. When it dimmed, the group had vanished from the location with the skeleton of the king with bits of flesh still on his body lay on the floor in the room. The Southern Kingdom had been reduced to a fiery graveyard and retaliation would soon follow.

* * *

 **Hell- A Massive Room**

A small, green haired boy woke up in a large room as he was suspended from a large cage made of some golden material. He noticed that there were people similar to him in terms of clothing, but far older than him in age. This boy in question, was the former Emperor of the fallen Empire and after his encounter with the tendril monstrosity, he had been unconscious and only had just now awakened to see this odd sight.

He looked around the room, it was filled with large stuffed animals that seemed to be massively larger than the Teigu Shikoutazer. It seemed to be a playroom of some kind to what seemed to be an especially large child. A sight that confused the Emperor due to it contrasting with the dark cavern he was in earlier.

 _Is this Hell? Looks more like a playroom that I used to have when I was younger_., the boy thought to himself as he observed the contents of the room until something caught his eye. Something that was especially large and likely the one who was the owner of the massive toys surrounding the room due to it being around the same size. One that both confused and scared him for some inexplicable reason.

The figure in question, was a massive and round being with horizontal shaped horns, no visible nose and a blank expression from his tiny round pink sclera eyes with blue irises. His body seemed to be part insect, bird, mammal, reptile, fish, machine, demon, deity, magician, warrior, elemental, plant, undead and chimeric creature, but the way it was constructed, it seemed to be perfect in an eerie way. His limbs were muscular and thick, a long, broad tail extended from the back of his pelvis and his hands/feet had stubbed claws. Overall, it resembled a giant stuffed toy that was something alive.

And above this creature, was a massive circle made of eldritch creatures that seem to writhe and contort as the Emperor continued to look at the object more closely. This is not what caught his eye, it was the fact that almost all 48 Teigu seemed to be caught in its clutches in addition to some people, a few of which, the young emperor knew well.

 _What's going on?,_ he thought with dread. Apparently, there was something going on in Hell and whatever it was, seemed to be for a truly dark purpose that was likely far beyond anything he could imagine.

* * *

 **Unified Prefect Discussion Building**

After the teal haired girl had mentioned Kurome's existence to the group, they were all invested...for about a mere few seconds. And to Akame's surprise, they decided to do nothing about the matter, which somehow made her even more nervous due to the uneasy atmosphere that was in the room.

Slowly, the 28 Prefect members began to leave as if the matter had never been brought up. However, some of them looked at Akame and suspected that this person who was with this "Xiphias" person were in cahoots somehow. Akame on the other hand, was shocked to know that Kurome was even in Hell in the first place, this astonished expression she gave lessened their suspicions somewhat. But, there were hints that they would attempt to deal with her with whatever means they deemed necessary, something that Akame could not allow to happen.

The last to leave was Alba and the mummy, who had an interesting conversation that seemed to disturb Akame even more if that were possible. The atmosphere became grim as mummy spoke to Alba with a darker tone of voice than he had displayed before.

"The twin-tailed intruder sounds interesting, but I've got something to tell ya...the reason we went to attack that capital wasn't just to declare war. It was to get someone that could cause you White Feels to lose favor in the eyes of His Majesty. Let's say its our Trump Card against your own successor candidate, Nefariam," the mummy coldly whispered to Alba the white winged humanoid, the latter of whom started to get frustrated when this startling fact was brought up. And there were hints of fear as well. What kind of being was it that could make one of the monsters who destroyed the capital and reduced the Empire's continent to a mere fraction, so nervous?

"If it's that person, General Helianthus will be especially shocked to learn about it when the other Kings and Gods are present. And it would look like Nefariam would have some competition to the heirdom if you understand what I'm saying. Just giving you White Faction guys a warning...you won't be able to get with your crap any longer.," continued the mummy as he walked outside the room, leaving Alba to freeze up in terror with the implications of what he was saying.

He then stopped to give Akame a piercing glare and a startling statement directly towards her in a sly tone of voice-

"Didn't get his Kousetsu did you?"

Akame looked at the mummy that left the room, not noticing Alba the winged humanoid that flew out above her as quickly as he could with a tense expression on his face. Whatever was going on, Akame was going to learn about it in full very soon. The fact that the mummy had brought up of the weapon of the samurai member of the Wild Hunt made her suspicious of his identity more than she had thought of him initially.

The mummy then turned his head towards Akame and said to her in a laid-back voice, "Come on, you look like a Mura-Yatsu right? If you leave quickly, you can follow Aome and Shirome back to the Undead District."

Confused by his contrasting behavior, Akame decided to play along and follow him. She had remembered that Cetusia had told her to go with the Mura-Yatsu girls due to their apparent similarities. And that she would learn more about herself if she asked more about what they could do. Using that knowledge, she would use these powers...to bury every last one of them when she had the chance.

* * *

 **Undead District**

Kurome was sneaking around the alleyways, having the marlin faced giant walking as if he were still alive in order to hide her presence. The area that they were currently located was a necropolis for a certain group of unusual beings, the Undead Akujin. Vampires, mummies, bed sheet like ghosts, rotting corpses and other apparitions were parading the streets and doing everyday activities like regular people would do. Kurome was confused to what these creatures were doing in Hell, but she had one thought on her mind.

 _I have to find the leader of this place and kill him. For some reason, my body's acting better than it ever did before the fish man shot me through the head. I can't ask about that now, I have to scout out for where he's located and finish him off.,_ she thought to herself with a look of determination, she had a new power and Kurome was going to use it to stop whatever monster that had sent Xiphias to attack Wave's hometown. She did not notice the presence of the monocle wearing man in the white suit on the building that she was hiding in between, nor the dark skinned, sunglass wearing man with prominent lips and black dreadlocks also looking down at her from the building above her location.

Suddenly, the men above her and the bustling populace stopped what they were doing and bowed to an approaching individual of apparently high status in their community. He was massive in size, wearing black bio-mechanical armor designed to be a mix of shogun and ancient knight attributes with skeletal motifs. He had a thick mustache and beard that obscured the the lower part of his face. His eyes were pure black in both iris and sclera. He seemed to be the strongest being in that immediate vicinity, which caused Kurome to freeze up in apprehensive hesitation. She hid herself in order to not be seen by this person.

He spoke as if directly referring to Kurome even though she was hiding from his view, likely having already sensed her, "Our reunion has been finally been decided...my youngest daughter, Kurome."

This statement caused Kurome to gasp loudly, this was the last thing she expected to happen. Unlike Akame who was informed of the situation, Kurome had no idea of her Mura-Yatsu heritage and thus this revelation hit her like a hammer.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Father of the Dead**


	20. Kill The Father of The Dead

**Author Notes: This is an AU fanfic, so some details will be altered to fit in with the story, especially from the AGK Zero storyline.**

 **Chapter Twenty: Kill The Father of The Dead**

* * *

The monocle wearing man and the dreadlocks haired man vanished from sight when this man appeared, which hinted at how frighteningly powerful this man seemed to be in comparison to them. However, Kurome had been both unaware of their existence and she was now focused on what he had just revealed to her. The fact that apparently, he was her father. However, she had known her bastard of a parent and this man did not sound anything like him as far as she could remember- though it was also likely her memory of him was so blurred that he could've likely the same person. It was too soon to declare what he said to be true.

"W-What?," Kurome stuttered as she saw black markings identical to that of Murasame's curse creep along the wall opposite of her like a swarm of ants as it formed into a large eye like shape . To Kurome's surprise, it opened to reveal a massive eye with black sclera with a red iris with markings circling within the pupil. This sight made her become numb with fear because it was something she had not anticipated to see when coming to this place.

"The reason I say this is simple, the powers that you've likely acquired recently are similar to mine and only those birthed by me could possibly use that power. My kind spends their development years with bodies identical humans until they are faced with death through various means. That death unlocks the hidden trait and awakens it as an Akujin capable of wielding two blades, one that grants death and one that resurrects the deceased. The mere fact that you are able to travel to this realm available only for Akujin and the souls of the Damned is proof enough that you have my blood at the very least. Come out so I may see you more clearly, my child.," explained the voice coming from the eye, it was deep and foreboding, making Kurome's hair stand on end due to how frightening he seemed. Especially, since she noticed that the powers that allowed her to kill the marlin faced man were clearly not one a human would possess, not even those modified like Dr. Stylish's experiments or had unusual bodies like the Rakshasa Demons. It disturbed her that she knew nothing about what had happened to her yet this man clearly knew the truth of what was going on. Her mind briefly jumbled in confusion from the revelation that she was apparently more monstrous than she initially thought. However, she then felt bitterness- why did he suddenly decide to show up now after everything she had been through.

Kurome gulped, but then decided to speak her mind remembering her dark past as her repressed anguish burst out like a damn unleashing a flood, "If you are my dad, then this is quite the greeting after you sold us to the Empire because you didn't want another mouth to feed. So you decide to come now after all I've been through? Because I'm useful now right? Or do you in some corner of your mind feel guilty for what you did?"

She then turned her gaze to see a large man with a black beard, wearing ornate, bio-mechanical armor and had pitch black sclera eyes; had suddenly appeared in front of her. Kurome felt the fear of being caught in a collapsar that threatened to swallow what light she had managed to gain in her life. She was frozen in place out of instinctive, unconscious terror towards the being in front of her. He did nothing surprisingly and merely spoke of the small hints that something more tragic had occurred than what she knew about.

"I will wait until your sister, my other daughter arrives, which will be very soon. Then you shall hear the entire story of how you were taken from me by the humans that don't deserve your gifts.," said the man in a grim tone of voice with a hint of regret. As he spoke, Kurome heard two separate footsteps heading towards her location. She looked to see two figures that she did not expect. A mummy that seemed only slightly older than her and a familiar girl with ebony hair and red iris eyes.

"Sister.," Kurome spoke quietly towards her sister with a soft smile, she was happy to see her again in spite of the odd situation that they were now in. Akame returned the smile before seeing the massive man in front of her, suddenly a memory flashed before her eyes. One of a long repressed memory suddenly bursting out- one of hatred.

* * *

 _ **A Few Years Ago**_

 _After Mez and Suzuka of the Rakshasa along with Gozuki, the leader of the assassination group, the Elite Seven, had defeated the powerful assailant,_ _Merraid Oarburgh,_ _from the Revolutionary Army that was both a lesbian and controller of powerful insects; the band celebrated their victory with the two Rakshasa Demons going back to protecting the Prime Minister Honest. Kurome and her remaining comrade, Natala returned to the capital to await orders from their leader, with the former giving a goodbye to her sibling. Unaware that it would the last time they would see each other until she had acquired the Teigu, Yatsufusa on their next meeting, but those events would happen much later in the future._

 _"I didn't know that Mez was your daughter? Like your real daughter. Then what's the point of making us family sir?," said Green, the bespectacled young man with green iris eyes and matching green clothing to his adoptive father, as he checked his glasses. He was more skeptical of his "_ _father" now having initially assumed that he had adopted them not only out of duty, but out of the need to have family because he never had time to settle down for his own. Mez's revelation had made the situation muddier and caused him to wonder how much he really cared for them._

 _"Yeah, my family's been in the service of the Empire for several generations and Mez's just continuing the tradition. But, I've tasked with raising you to be great assassins for the Empire. Make sure you improve from this debacle that Akame made when she got captured by the Oarburgh woman. My point in having you is to teach you how to be a proper fighting force for the next Emperor so you'll aid him from the shadows when the time's right.," said Gozuki in a prideful and confident tone of voice to Green, reprimanding He was a middle-aged man with blond hair and narrow, green iris eyes. He had a small beard. He wore a white shirt with black pants and a red scarf. around his shoulder Akame was sulking from her failure to protect her sister for the woman's advances, deeply regretting her inability to do anything_ _important when she and Kurome were kidnapped._

 _"Don't worry, you'll pull through and do better next time.," said Tsukushi, a fellow member of the Elite Seven in a cheerful tone to lighten her spirits. She had amber iris eyes and short light brown hair with a hair antennae on top. Tsukushi was noted to have a very curvaceous figure that was exploited by whenever the group went to a hot spring on certain opportunities This made Akame smile a little bit, knowing that someone cared about her predicament. She was content with being with her comrades in spite of the morbid job they had to do as assassins for the Empire._

 _Suddenly, Gozuki's Teigu, Murasame began to shake on its own for some inexplicable reason that made the entire group shocked due to how unexpected it was, they weren't aware that Teigu could even do that. Gozuki while remaining composed, noticed with slightly widened eyes about the abnormal behavior of the sword that had never happened in any Teigu according to the historical documents It then grew louder as the group then noticed a small band of people in the distance, ones that gave off a powerful killing intent towards them. It was clear that they_ _weren't normal and likely individuals of great power...and likely were another set of assassins sent to kill them._

 _"Are they here to attack us? If it's true, then let's kick their asses!_ _," asked Pomey in a straightforward and blunt manner as she prepared for combat. She was raring to go since she had missed the_ _opportunity to fight the last time and was now happy that she now had the chance to prove her merit._

 _What the hell is wrong with this thing? There have never been recordings of this ever happening to Murasame!, Gozuki thought to himself in a tone of astonished shock and anger at something that was unexpected, noting Murasame's behavior._ _Regardless, it was not the time to wonder about these things- they had an enemy to deal with, that much was clear._

 _"They're giving off killing intent, so they at least must hear to kill us for whatever reason they've decided to come here for. Its better to finish them off now before they finish off us. That's all it amounts to.," Gozuki said to his group, who all nodded in unison. Akame felt uneasy due to how unnatural this killing intent differed from any of their previous_ _adversaries, but she had to obey the orders from her superior. Griping her sword, she prepared herself for battle._

 _The Elite Seven then went outside to see the seven dark cloaked individuals outside and then another surprising action occurred, Murasame made Gozuki release its blade against its will as it lunged towards what was apparently the leader of the hooded group. The large one drew out a massive black clarmore with a purplish-reddish aura to block Murasame from the inside of his cloak, a sensation that shocked the Elite Seven due to how inhuman it felt compared to their previous enemies. Gozuki was_ _also shocked, somehow sensing that the blade was similar to his Teigu due to its almost identical kind of morbid aura it was emitting from its blade_

 _"So even after centuries, Murasame still knows its true target.," said a deep male voice that was ancient and deep to Gozuki who seemed confused about Murasame's odd behavior rather than focusing on the fact that this cloaked fellow apparently knew about why Murasame had attacked him. Oddly for a brief moment, Akame sensed that she had met this man before. Her thoughts then shifted away from those speculations, he was merely an enemy to defeat for the sake of survival._

 _"Are you a special branch of the Revolutionary Army? Or you just some thugs they hired because they didn't want to get their hands dirty? Regardless, you've seen us and that's a problem if you're allowed to live. So die.," said the blonde man as he manipulated his hair to pierce the man's body with cold precision, like his daughter, he was once a member of the Rakshasa Demons prior to being the Elite Seven's teacher. The man's body went limp causing Gozuki to smirk in victory for a brief, but was shocked when he was stabbed through the chest by another large blade emerging from the cloaked figure's robes emitting a black aura. The Elite Seven were shocked and horrified to see their teacher who had seemed so strong to die so suddenly at the hands of this mysterious man. Soon, rage filled their hearts as the desire for revenge began to well up within them._

 _"That is impossible for you to kill me, for I have died long before you were born by another's hand. But, you are one to be admired- a body manipulator and a swordsman on top of this. Truly a worthy addition to my collection of the army of the dead, the sword you wield however, needs to be destroyed for my Majesty's sake.," said the dark cloaked man coldly as he callously tossed Gozuki's body aside as it landed on the ground with a loud thud. Akame enraged rushed towards the man with her Shingu, Kiriichimonji, only to be blocked by the large claymore of a smaller cloaked figure who flashed blue and red iris eyes from behind their hood. Using surprising immense strength, she thrusted through the Shingu, breaking it and forcing Akame back into the hut where she lay unconscious._

 _When she regained consciousness, Akame realized that the hut the Elite Seven had resided in, had been destroyed and the bodies of her comrades laid dead on the ground with several of them having pierced through their bodies with sword wounds. Tsukushi had arguably one of the worst injuries, with several stabs wounds, several implied not to be fatal, but rather done out of some sadisitc cruelty by her attacker. Murasame remained unharmed for some miraculously. Akame grabbed Murasame that seemed to accept her as its new master. She shuddered as the rain began to pour. She had survived...no, she had spared for whatever reason by the cloaked attackers and Akame was once again alone._

 _"So you're the only one of the Elite Seven that survived? The ones who did this left no trace of their presence being here. It just shows how weak these Shingu users were, not even being worthy of the Teigu.," said a confident feminine voice behind her. It was someone that she heard from afar in the Empire, but it was the first time that she had ever truly been in the presence of this person._

 _Akame turned around to see a tall, beautiful, well endowed and slender woman with long light blue hair and cold blue iris eyes; she had porcelain soft skin. She wore the General uniform with a blue scarf worn tightly around her neck with two long trails that ended in puffy tassels and high heel boots. On her exposed chest, was the mark of the Teigu she used, Demon's Extract. She was General Esdeath, one of the strongest people in the Empire. And for whatever reason, she had decided to show herself in front of Akame. Normally she would be grateful about her coming, but the deaths of the Elite Seven and her mentor_ _dampened the mood significantly. On top of this, the deaths of her colleagues being insulted did not help matters._

 _The cold statement about her comrades' death made Akame angry, but she knew better not to cross her due to the massive differences in strength that Esdeath possessed when compared to her own. Esdeath then did a gesture that Akame did not expect, she offered her hand to lift Akame up as if she was almost compassionate in spite of the rumors about her reputation as a sadistic monster._

 _"Come back to the Empire and build your skills to surpass them, that's the only thing you can do.," said the blue haired woman in a tone of concern and magnetic charisma. In its own twisted way, it was the thing that Akame needed to encourage her to move forward and rescue her from her despair._

 _With this knowledge, Akame took her hand and stood up. She then followed Esdeath back to the Empire where she would work as an assassin in honor of her comrades._

 _The cloaked men were never found and later when she joined Night Raid, it was_ _apparent that they were not apart of the Revolutionary Army, just some random group of killers with special powers. However, the Empire's corruption took precedence and eventually Akame suppressed this memory as she found her friendship with Night Raid to be more important than her need for revenge._

 _At least until this moment that this memory suddenly came back to her..._

* * *

And now in front of her, was likely the same man that killed her master and the leader of the group that killed her comrades. Everything else ceased to matter at that moment, even seeing her sister again didn't seem to be especially important. Rage was quickly clouding her mind and disabling her judgment.

"Were you apart of the group that killed all of my comrades?," Akame asked the man in a vehement tone of anger. Kurome also looked at the man with an expression of shock. Apparently, this man had killed her comrades, but it did not make sense since Night Raid had died in separate circumstances. Unless...it was the glossed over incident where the Elite Seven had been killed by a lone faction of the Revolutionary Army. The man's words then made it abundantly clear that it was the case, which in turn, made Akame more and more furious as he continued to speak.

"You belonged to that Night Raid group from that fallen rebel group, Night Raid? To be honest, your now dragon ally was more responsible for their deaths than anything the Empire could've done to them. But, if you're talking about your Elite Seven Group...then yes, I along with my children killed them...they were with the previous Murasame user and they decided to attack us once I killed him. They brought their deaths on themselves.," said the massive man as he towered over Akame in a dark tone that belittled all of her comrades, especially on how he mocked Tatsumi and the quick deaths of the Elite Seven. She jutted out her dual blades and prepared a battle stance as she intended to kill him in spite of the difference in their power. Kurome did nothing as she had already glimpsed at the small portion of his abilities, knowing full well that it was likely the tip of the iceberg. What Akame was doing now was exceptionally foolish and she knew it. Then the man said something that Kurome knew from his own admittance, but Akame was unaware of until this moment- the startling truth about his identity.

"To raise your weapons against me...I must reprimand you...as your father with my own blades of death.," said the large man in a threatening tone of voice as he drew out two large black claymores with black and purple auras respectively from armored wrists. This surprised Kurome as it confirmed that his claims weren't false, but to Akame, it was something that shocked her to the core. It was undeniable proof that the man who had been responsible for the deaths of her comrades, was indeed a relative of hers, her own father. She briefly froze up with the implications of what this meant...that her own family had murdered her peers, something that was infinitely worse than if it had been done by strangers.

Gainen had been right about Akame not seeing him, it was a devastating truth that brought her to almost the brink of despair. But, the pain of her lost comrades was too much, so she decided to attack anyway. Steeling her mind and deciding to bury him like any other target.

To be determined to kill even your loved ones even if they were on the wrong side- that's being with Night Raid had taught her and she was going to use that strength to fight him. This seemed to impress the shogun-kinght themed armored man, but also miffed him at the same time.

 _It seems that in killing your old group, you manage to find another one that taught you something unneeded for our kind. It will take time to undo their foolish teachings, but I must thank you...you have brought the last Teigu to the land above us...and what you don't realize that you have actually helped your race by doing so. Thank you...humanity will be doomed by your misguided actions.,_ thought the man with a grim and morbid tone of satisfaction as he prepared to fight Akame.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Collection**


	21. Kill The Collection

**Author Notes: After several chapters, I finally give a name to the odd pentagram that seem to have a lot of properties that cause trouble for Teigu users. I also introduce my own OC Teigu to make up for the ones never revealed in the series proper.**

 **Chapter 21: Kill The Collection**

* * *

Akame had barely enough time to block one of the massive blades with her dual weaponry. The second struck her with its flat side, causing her to be hit through several of the necropolis buildings that startled the undead populace. It managed to confirm without a doubt to Akame that this man was as strong as he appeared.

"Well, that's one way to start a family reunion.," said the mummy in a mellow tone as he observed the action from the side. He likely knew this was how the meeting would go down, but still regretted it due to how vicious it seemed to be going. As the bearded man watched the destruction he caused in the distance, seeming to lament having destroy some of the buildings during that exchange of blows. While he did this, a giant humanoid skeleton rose behind him and was as shocked as everyone that Akame had summoned her blades against him.

"Who is she King Mume? She had the same powers as you and your kin!, Could she be...?" the living skeleton like Akujin observed about Akame as the large man looked on at where she had landed. The large man ignored the skeleton and directed his attention to a shocked Kurome, deciding to answer her statement in an indirect way.

"As to your statement earlier, the man who allowed you to be a trained pawn for that Empire is an entirely different person from myself. A brother in law...that's all you need to know at this moment.," he spoke as his pitch black eyes stared at the girl who in a state of both anger towards his treatment of Akame and being frustrated by his own helplessness to not do anything. There was a hint of regret as he spoke and looked at her, but Kurome was too angry to care to notice this at the moment

Akame lunged from where she had landed, dashed to the back of her opponent and decided to strike f from behind, but this man referred as Mume blocked the blades from behind without changing his gaze at Kurome. He then glanced at Akame and he then narrowed his eyes as if understanding the reasons that she came aside from wanting to find a cure to the markings that using her Trump Card gave her.

"It was no coincidence that you arrived here on this continent. You must have something that made you want to investigate...perhaps due to a book, a Teigu to be more specific.," Mume spoke in an observant tone towards Akame as he forced her back a few feet. This statement surprised her as she hadn't brought up the Teigu during their brief talk with each other. Mume was clearly much smarter than she initially thought he was.

Akame then thought back to the last time that she, Najenda and Tatsumi were gathered together. About the discussion about what to do next now that the Empire had been overthrown.

* * *

 **Former Throne Room of the Emperor**

 _The_ _atmosphere while relatively peaceful with the victory of the Revolutionary Army, was relatively serious at this moment. Tatsumi, Akame and Najenda sensed that even with things finally looking up that there were an uneasiness that was still needing to be resolved. It was about the future, they did not want to have the peace they earned to end so quickly after finally achieving. Whether it was another kingdom, Honest's remaining supporters or something worse; they needed to prepare for the threat as soon as possible._

 _" **The Complete Book Of The World: Rongo Rongo**. It is a Teigu that is able to display maps to every nation in the world, layouts of the Empire's territory, details on fertile lands, food, minerals, and geological features. The back of the book contains information on natural disasters or events of great magnitude that would happen in the following year is listed. Its Trump Card has been listed as Change of Fate- it allows the user to see how to avoid disasters in the future by resonating with its owner. With Murasame gone, it has been been bonded with you Akame since you defeated its previous owner.," Najenda explained to Akame in a serious tone as Tatsumi looked awkwardly from his tall height, having not yet become used to his current appearance. Akame nodded in agreement and calmed her mind to resonate with the Teigu. _

_Akame touched the book, which generated a golden aura and suddenly, it opened to the last two pages that created imagery as they flipped open for the trio to view. It was something that none of them ever expected, not an army or political tyrant, it was just an image of something that seemed too fantastic to be real. Yet, due to it being on Rongo Rongo, it had to be the truth._

 _It had the image of a monstrous humanoid looming over what appeared to be the Western continent and what was truly disturbing was the next page...it was completely blank. Even in previous_ _documentations it had never done this type of prediction. Somehow the vacancy of the page was infinitely more terrifying than the actual monster itself...like everything in the world would just end then and there._

 _"It looks like the next year will bring out a greater hardship than what the Empire had ever done," Akame spoke in a flat voice, trying to get over the horrifying imagery inside the book Teigu. Tatsumi and Najenda agreed, it was too early to be worried about nothing, they just needed to do what needed to be done to prevent the disaster before it would bring harm to the people._

 _"Don't worry, whatever it is. I bet you can take care of it before it gets worse. I'll make sure to help if things get bad.," Tatsumi told Akame to reassure her with a smile. Akame then gave an_ _uncharacteristic sly smile towards Tatsumi that made him slightly nervous. She had never done this before, at least, not very often._

 _"I think taking care of Mine will be harder though. Especially, since well...," Akame responded with her trademark black eye deadpan look, causing Tatsumi to fluster in spite of his draconic state. As Tatsumi fiddled his front_ _claws awkwardly, Akame readied herself for the journey ahead, prepared to stop whatever was going to happen in the Western continent so another tragedy would not befall the people of this country._

 _"Take Rongo Rongo with you. You might need it later on. We can't have another disaster after what those monsters did ," Najenda suggested to Akame with a smile. She was confident in her remaining comrade that she would succeed in the mission that she was offering her, having built up the trust over their time together in Night Raid._

 _"I'll report to you on anything that seems amiss there.," Akame said as she took the book with her and left the room. Little did she_ _know that the situation over the Western Kingdom would be far more dangerous than she ever realized._

* * *

Akame then witnessed Mume retract his purple aura blades into his arms and pulled an odd black pentagram from his armor. It glowed an eerie purple, causing something to audible shatter in the distance. For some reason, it made Akame immediately think of Rongo Rongo and somehow it had been destroyed. But, that was impossible...right?

"I knew something was off, to come to this specific area without a defined purpose. With the sword, Murasame lost to you, the book of prophecy has become your Teigu. What you see here is the **Amulet of the End: Revelation**. I just activated it to destroy the thing that you carelessly brought with you. Thank you, the end of human civilization has been more than guaranteed,." said the man in grimly, satisfied tone of voice. This caused Akame's eyes to widen and her pupils to shrink from what he had said. What she had feared from listening to the Prefects in the room had come to pass, her actions had led to a very dangerous situation.

Trying to keep her composure, Akame pulled herself up and decided to charge again when something odd appeared in front of her. It was an odd, pale figure whose body was composed of various shapes that hovered over the ground. It seemed to be an individual of high status as the Akujin in the immediate vicinity began to bow down to it. Mume stopped what he was doing and kneeled before him as well, signifying that even he was subservient to him, albeit grudgingly for some unknown reason. Kurome and Akame stood up with confused yet apprehensive expressions on their faces, sensing it was dangerous, but didn't know enough about the society to know who exactly it was. While it had no facial features, it seemed vexed that the two sisters had not done so immediately bowed to it.

"Prince Nefariam has returned and His Majesty's Power shall be arriving shortly.," said the being in a hymn like tone of voice as it suddenly phased out of her sight in a flash of sparkling light. Some of the Akujin cheered while the others groaned in annoyance when the name, Nefariam was brought up. The ones that cheered were lighter in tint and the ones that groaned had much darker coloring. Akame had known that for some reason there was tension between the two monochrome groups from the Prefect meeting while Kurome was unaware of the tension, having been more focused on defeating the leader of these creatures than wanting to get more about them. However, the term, "Power" was met with unanimous cheers, seeming to be something that was highly anticipated in their society. While unaware of what it meant, it managed to fill Kurome and Akame with dread for some inexplicable reason that they did not know as of yet.

"Perfect timing, our Majesty is about achieve his perfection very soon.," said Mume in an ominous tone that made both sisters shudder for some reason. It seems as though the fight had been postponed as the Akujin around shouted about their leaders gathering together to celebrate with the leader. It worked in Kurome's favor, seeing as her plan was to find their leader to make him pay for having that monster attack Wave's village. Akame on the other hand, was somewhat uneasy with what she had learned about the leader, the Hell King, a being that seemed to be even stronger than Mume. However, it was better to comply as she needed to gather enough information before deciding to attack. So both sisters decided to follow Mume towards a path lined with torture sinners leading towards a massive black dome.

While Mume and the mummy walked ahead, with the ones known as Shirome and Aome soon joining them from a separate path that joined into this one. Akame and Kurome stayed behind with Xihias slightly ahead of them. With her mind now more calmed than before, Kurome decided to confirm with Akame on what Mume had revealed to them, that he was their true father.

"Akame. Is what he's saying true?," Kurome whispered nervously to Akame, hoping it to be a lie. However, Akame half-heartedly nodded; confirming it was true and yet was as unsure of the truth as she was. Shirome glanced back at the downtrodden sisters and smiled as she turned to face the path in front of her while Aome remained stoic. However, when the mummy looked at her, she blushed like a infatuated school girl while attempting to awkwardly maintain her composure.

"We have similar powers, but its better to go along with what he's saying for now. We'll use this opportunity to take out the leader or at least hold him hostage to force them not to continue with the plan they're attempting to do.," Akame whispered back to her sister as they followed the large fish man. He was silent and unresponsive almost as if...

"What's with the giant man? Why is he following us?, Akame asked Kurome as she referred to the marlin faced giant. Kurome briefly hesitated, but decided to answer her question with a tone of guilt for what she had done.

"I don't know how it happened. He showed up in Wave's town, killed a lot of people and tried to kill me. He then said...he had Wave, Tatsumi and Mine killed. Then Wave's parents showed up to save me. But, the monster then shot me through the head, I blanked out and all of the sudden, he was acting like one of my puppets for when I still had...I really don't know how to explain it- it's like Yatsufusa came back from my body, but its not the same one...and I'm apparently a monster now.," Kurome explained with a tone of remorse, regretting her actions as part of the Empire. While it was good that Kurome was safe, the fact that she somehow gained the power to use the dead as her puppets again made the situation difficult to judge as either positive or negative. It was something that had to be done, but that didn't mean that she was ok with it. Akame then glared angrily at the marlin faced man, now knowing the reason why she had the visions of Tatsumi and Mine saying goodbye to her, the one that had been responsible for ending their lives.

"We'll talk about it later. Just know that...we're not normal anymore.," Akame explained to Kurome with a sad expression on her face, remembering what Gainen had told her about the origins of her parentage, the fact that they were monsters in human form that control the powers of the dead, a very disturbing notion. For now, being with Kurome was enough.

The mummy then walked past them with a smirk on his face as if anticipating what was to come. It made Akame think about to his talk with Alba and the mysterious person he referred to when he mentioned to be his Trump Card against the White Faction.

* * *

 **Hell Kingdom Capital Dome Room**

Inside the ominous dome was an unexpected surprise to both Kurome and Akame, it was a massive pink room filled with stuffed animals that were gigantic in size. This sickeningly adorable room contrasted with the more serious looking gathered individuals in the room and morbid environment outside of the dome. These included the black and white themed groups that Akame met in the discussion building earlier, in addition to another white themed group, which included the being made of various shapes and an unusual small humanoid that seemed to be the leader of that group. Above them were two fourteen membered companies that were themed in black and white respectively. Of these, she only recognized Mume and a sunflower themed individual with a blackened demonic skull for a face- the same one that she had fought before she had landed in this place called Hell, Himawari. Apparently, he was a leader in the white group and not a particularly well-liked one at that, judging from their negative reactions towards him. Anger welled up in Akame once she saw him again, but she had enough rationality to realize that causing a ruckus was a bad idea at the moment as both she and Kurome had no idea what the groups were capable of, so she decided to not do anything until the opportunity to attack the leader and be able to escape more easily arose. The same notion came to Kurome as she sensed that the groups were likely as strong as Mume if not stronger.

There was a golden cage hanging from the celling above with the hints of people inside and an dark, obscured device, but that was of little interest to the sisters at that very moment.

A large door to the side of the room opened to reveal a white ball with two ornate horns slanted at 45 degrees of platinum coloring and a pair of piercing yellow sclera eyes with pink irises looking directly at Kurome and Akame as if apprehensive of the two of them for some unexplained reason. It unraveled its body to reveal a furred serpentine form with a pointed snout with no nostrils that levitated over the room in an elegant manner that made it seem like an ethereal creature that belonged to the heavens rather Hell initially. This was contrasted with the deranged slanted eyes and sinister grin that it was giving to a large and round baby like behemoth in the middle of the room, hinting that beneath its refined appearance, was a truly monstrous entity. The large infant like creature rose up and looked back at the serpentine creature floating above him with childlike indifference. The small diminutive humanoid looked at the snake like entity with intense admiration for some reason, as if it were somehow its parent. A notion that would be proven to be true later on.

For some inexplicable reason, Akame and Kurome somehow knew what this thing was; as if they had already met it over the course of several years prior to this moment. Yet at the same time, they knew that they themselves had never seen this creature before. It was a truly odd sensation.

Akame noticed that the mummy was holding a chain to a black slab of Earth that was the size of an elephant type Danger Beast for some reason. Especially shocking, since he didn't have it with him the entire time they were walking to the dome.

Suddenly, the air grew incredibly cold, causing the room to dim and make the sisters look behind them where the entrance to the room was with horror. It was a creature that made the white serpentine beast's monstrosity look tame in comparison.

A black sleek bodied monstrosity of gigantic size was carrying a bloodied bundle over its back tied with what appeared to be reddened bone, the bundle consisted of severed human heads numbering in the thousands, including a vague one with blonde hair- the King of the Western Kingdom. This gruesome sight made the sunflower like being stumble in shock while the rest of the white affiliated group including the marlin faced giant who Kurome placed secretly as a hidden trump card to defeat these creatures, were indifferent to the violence display of the creature. On his colossal tail was an unconscious woman with a scar across her nose and holding the rotting hand with markings on its flesh. It once belong to someone Akame knew well, Suzuka of the Four Rakshasa Demons carrying the hand of the deceased General Esdeath in her left hand. Apparently, she for whatever reasons had decided to accompany the best for her own reasons and had likely tagged along without the beast's knowledge judging from how ignorant it seemed of her existence. It swung its tail downward, causing Suzuka to land on the ground with a loud thud. Miraculously she managed to survive this as judged by her breathing, which seemed more like she was in a pleasant nap. She was then ignored by the others immediately after the creature had decided to speak. Kurome was very uneasy with how she was keeping what was likely the last remains of her previous leader like some sort of toy. Akame was filled with mixed emotions, but most leaned towards disgust for disgracing her enemy's body like this. Their thoughts like everyone else's soon switched to that of the black creature who seemed to be the main reason they had come.

" _ **Let us commence with the union. After 500 years, I will be complete**_.," said the creature from its skeletal and fanged mouth as it looked at the two other behemoths with its slit pupil eyes, with a dark and monstrous tone of voice. It made Akame think about to what Gainen had said about the Hell King losing his mind

Akame in spite of her fear of the abomination, remained calm in the face of this gathering of monsters with one thought in mind-

 _As soon their guards are down. I'll strike it from behind._

Akame focused on the black monster and the infant like giant, but was unaware of the serpentine creature that had decided to hover its head directly above her. Somehow it already knew what Akame was attempting to do.

Kurome was the one to notice the serpentine head suddenly stopping its flowing motion and lunging down at Akame with its jaws wide open, intending to kill her. She collided with her and the two sisters barely managed to avoid the white creature's assault, which baffled the groups. The black faction were confused by its sudden decision to attack the two girls to be completely unexpected and the majority of the white faction to grumble under their teeth, regretting that it didn't kill them then and there.

The white creature then looked at the two sisters and made a surprising statement to both of them in an eerily serene and refined voice of an angelic nobleman that contrasted with its monstrous appearance-

" _ **It has been a millennium, Masamune and Kenshin. Or should I refer to your names of half a millennia- Raven and Scarlet? Oh how my half father plays these cruel jokes of fate, to know that you have been incarnated as the latest daughters of Mume, the current Black God of the Undead Akujin Division of the Hell Kingdom army. But, I am not fooled- you still carry that pestering heart of righteousness that fights for those miserable wretched primates. The one that seeks my demise**_."

Akame thought back to Gainen's words about having known the 48 Teigu users for a thousand years ago with the creature now speaking to her confirming what she meant by those words. Kurome on the other hand was baffled by what he had meant by that statement, having been brought into the situation with no prior knowledge of the Teigus' involvement with the Akujin.

"Millennium? That's a thousand years ago! What are you saying? What are those names you just gave us? Why do they seem familiar? Why? Why?!," she said furiously in hysteria as the words it just uttered cause intense confusion in her head. As she dropped to her knees from the auspicious revelation, the white creature generated a limb from its body with gaunt finger with razor sharp fingernails. As it thrusted its clawed hand downwards, Akame returned the favor by colliding with Kurome to get her out of the way of the attack. Again, the black faction were confused on its violent behavior while the White faction seemed to be annoyed that they managed to survive.

Akame then pulled out her dual blades only for the silver creature to smirk in a menacing manner as it snapped its fingers. From the celling, a massive creature composed of hellish looking creatures grabbed what appeared to be an assortment of objects of varying sizes and shapes. This caught the sisters completely by surprise due to what items were held in the device- the Teigu. These included not only the ones that Akame came to know about, but also ones that had been lost for centuries.

" _ **Absolute Limitation: Erastone; Ace Solution: Die Leaguer; Animal King: Lionelle; Blood Collection; Absordex; Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot; Cutter of Creation: Extase; Demon Armor Incursio; Demon God Manifestation: Demon's Extract; Dimensional Formation: Shambhala; Double Bladed Axe: Balvaac; Glorious Hands of God: Perfector; Great Tremor: Heavy Pressure; Imperial Guardian: Shikoutazer; Infinite Uses: Cross Tail; Archery of the Name: L'Arc Qui Ne Faut; Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheires; March of the Dead: Yatsufusa; Military Music Dream: Scream; Moonlight Sword Dance: Shamshir; Omnipotent Five Sights: Spectator; One Cut Killer: Murasame; Phantasmagoria: Gaea Foundation; Power Surging: Balzac; Purgatory's Invitation: Rubicante; Roman Artillery: Pumpkin; The Complete Book Of The World: Rongo Rongo; The Mysterious: Adayusu; The Speed of Lightning: Susanoo; Thousand-Mile Flight: Mastema; Thunder God's Rage: Adramelech; Water Dragon Possession: Black Marlin; Divine Heavenly Ambrosia: God's Essence; Wand of Bewitchment: Hecate; Boots of Hermes: Zephyr; Scales of Judgment: Libra; Fist of the Strong: Heracles; Whip of the Spiral: Chentu; Hammer of Fortune: Uchide; Charmer of Monsters: Hameln; Shell of the Protector: Chukwa; Coat of Invincibility: Babr-e Bayan; Key of Sealing: Solomon; Servant of Stone: Golem; Perfect Shot: Freischütz; Sword of Light: Excalibur; Mammoth of War: Airavata; Scarf of the Wolf: Fenrir and Seed of Paradise: Eden. All of them collected for one purpose...to be used for this device- Gates of Hell: Orcus.**_ ," said the serpentine being in a devilish tone of voice as it went over the collection in the circle. It confirming what Akame had learned from the Prefect meeting so she wasn't nearly as shocked as Kurome was. The latter seemed ready to faint from shock due to how hopeless the situation seemed, especially when this notion came to mind- what if they had the means to use all of the Teigu to kill them then and now. And that was not even getting into how strong the Akujin in the room never.

However, this was not the only thing that the sisters noticed on the circle, there were several people bound to it as well; including one with long blue hair.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Opportunity**


	22. Kill The Opportunity

**Author Notes: Since we never got the full Teigu list in the original series, I created AU concepts for the lost seventeen Teigu. This chapter introduces what more characters that will serve as the antagonists of what is essentially the first half of this story. Also it reintroduces a character, but due to the nature of the place in question, it makes sense.**

 **Chapter Twenty Two: Kill The Opportunity**

* * *

The people that both sisters noticed and recognized were also follows: a large, muscular man with short, spiky blond hair that had two hair strands that went to the back of his head like two horns; he wore a dark suit of armor, white pants and a red cloak. His shoulder guards were notably large and had yellow tomoe markings on them. On his arms were two golden gauntlets with a diamond eye shaped pattern on them as well as two silver pistons at the edge of the gauntlets. A tall man with a stubbled goatee, bushy dark blue hair with distinctive, bull-like horns coming out of the sides of his head. He wore a white robe with a high collar worn open, a black undershirt black ankle guards and white socks with sandals. Two dragons, one dark bluish as well as water themed and the other being covered with in silver armor on its black skin. A blonde young woman with leonine animalistic features, such as a longer mane and tail, rounded ears, fur that covered areas of her body and sporting lion-like feet. And finally, was a porcelain skinned woman with long blue hair and matching eyes in a white military outfit. A small cartoonish dog with tiny black beady eyes, a black oval nose and two black rounded ears was also among the collected Teigu in the upper right corner of the circle.

"That's General Budo, Susanoo, Tatsumi, Leone and...Esdeath!," Akame said to herself, clenching her fists in frustration to see her friends be hung up like trophies. Realization that she was outclassed by her company kept her from rescuing them.

"And that's Koro...there all here...the Teigu...I thought they were-," Kurome spoke with a stunned expression on her face as she did not expect to see ever again. Yet, there they were, unconscious and being restrained in the demonic circle. The same notion kept Kurome from attempting the same reckless action.

"This is Hell. Somehow, whenever a Teigu or someone who has a Teigu embedded in them is destroyed, they end up in that thing. They plan to open the door to Heaven to kill God or so they claim.," Akame explained, remembering the details of the discussion that the Prefects had earlier. Even now, she thought the goal was utterly insane, especially if it turned out not to be a delusional fantasy, which she very much dreaded.

"Wait kill God? Like the ones that the religious folks talk about? That's insane!," Kurome responded as she looked at her sister with a tone of bewilderment. She had assumed that they were just a band of mass murdering monsters, not deicidal lunatics who were either incredibly delusional if they were lying or even more insane for deliberately attempting to destroy the one that was told to be responsible for all creation.

"So you went in here without knowing what your enemy was and yet, you took down General Xiphias...? Guess goes to show you," said an over the top voice that caught Kurome and Akame's attention, making them turned to the marlin faced humanoid who now had a humanoid hanging on his back. He was biting him and for some reason, Xiphias was beginning to emote more emotion than he initially had before. This was not a good thing in the slightest and something that both sisters had not seen coming.

It was a tall, thin pale skinned humanoid with razor sharp teeth with two prominent fangs, pointed ears and long, wavy dark pink hair. He wore a white dress suit with a flowing cape draped over him, both were segmented and underneath the cape were the hints of bat wings. His eyes were obscured by his front hair fringes, but there were glimpses of them being solid red with a black pupil with a constantly warping design. The one that lingered the most and stood out, was a smily face with a warped grin.

He was biting into the neck of the marlin faced individual, spitting out what appeared to be a black substance with a purple aura from his mouth and went back to his previous position among his peers. Whatever the vampiric man just performed made the marlin faced giant become aware of his surroundings and more importantly, outside of Kurome's control. The twin tailed haired girl shuddered at the realization that she no longer had any means to use her new powers to her favor at all. It seemed that the vampire like being could negate the Yatsufusa like powers and very likely the same possibility seemed possible for the Murasame like power, something Akame realized immediately. They had lost the one advantage they could've changed the situation to their favor and end this madness before things got worse. Hopelessness began to grip their minds as they ceased their attempt to attack, at least for the time being.

* * *

 _What did he do? These people...no these monsters...are definitely aren't normal._ , the twin tailed girl thought to herself as she noted the odd power of the vampire. The vampire with wavy, pink hair then decided to speak in a dramatic voice and introduce the leaders of the White Faction, the White Kings-

" **Xiphias the White Sea King**." the marlin faced man rubbed his neck and gave Kurome a nasty growl in her direction. He screamed obscenities towards her, having to be held back by the White Faction prefects from trying to kill her for turning him into a puppet. Noticeably, it got to the point that the one called Shirome had to seemingly tranquilize him by stinging his neck with one of her fingernails so he wouldn't make anymore of a ruckus. It seemed to be one of the several powers that the Mura-Yatsus possessed and one that surprised the sisters. The vampire ignored the fish giant and moved onto the rest of the group's intros.

" **Aquila the White Bird Queen**." A medium sized woman with long blond hair, blue violet iris eyes and a modest white, segmented dress looked at the sisters with an expression of sympathy towards Akame and Kurome due to likely being forced into the situation agains their will. It seemed that she was uncomfortable with her party, especially with Alba and Helianthus. Akame noticed two things, one that she had large feather wings on her back, along with golden taloned feet and two, she was the only one of the introduced band that had a shred of decency or compassion; the rest were clearly evil to varying degrees.

" **Veneficus the White Spellcaster King**." A tall, bony man, that wore a cloth over his mouth with a long, crooked black beard protruding from the base. He wore white robes that reached the ground over top a silver, segmented garment with bell sleeves. Underneath this second garment, he wore yet another shirt, this one silver with very close-fitting sleeves that reached his wrists. The shoulders of his outer robe were pointed and connected to a long, billowing white cape with a blood platinum interior. His shoes were gray and the tips curled inward. A dark gray sash was tied around his waist. He also wore an odd, medium gray-colored garment that covered his neck, the back of his head, and his chest. He sported a distinctive white headdress, seemingly a type of mitre, with a thin, silver pattern wrapping around the middle, what seems to be a diamond set in the front, and a white feather placed just above it. Silver cloth hung from the edges of the miter, draped over his shoulders. In his left hand, was a silver staff with the head of a woman contorted in an expression of despair. He gave a condescending look towards the sisters, but he was seemed to be one of the few among the white group that seemed to be genuinely invested in the gathering rather than being there for their own ulterior motives.

" **Gloria the White Insect King**." A, flashy looking man with pale bluish gray hair parted away from his face, who wore a monocle over his left eye. His attire consisted of a tight, white segmented, ornate robe with a corset-like front and puffy, silver and gray diamond shaped shoulder sleeves, and a disturbingly scant crotch region that has a silver butterfly pattern along with huge butterfly wings on his back. He made a wink towards the sisters, causing them to cringe. Kurome had memories of Dr. Stylish, but came to the conclusion that this insect man was easily the more unbearable of the two. Something about him was very uncomfortable, a trait that the others seemed to have suspected...his breath while perfumed, stank of a recent kill. Regardless, he was definitely someone that the sisters should never hang around with anytime soon.

" **Technologica the White Machine King**." A tall serious looking man in a white, business suit with long, gray hair which covered the right side of his face. He and the last one seemed to be the most reserved in terms of personality as the rest were either eccentric or incredibly vile in nature. Akame heard a subtle sound coming from inside the man, that of gears turning, implying that he was more machine than man.

" **Helianthus the White Plant King**." This man had resumed his swept back brown haired human face look with his square glasses by the time Akame had decided to notice him again. In comparison to last time, he wore a white, segmented long coat worn over a white buttoned shirt and baggy white pants with white shoes with a yellow sash. His eyes were hidden behind his square glasses, while his expression was mild. Akame had to remind herself of her current inexperience in order to not attack in fury then and there. Himawari seemed to be an identity he faked to manipulate the king and this was his true career- a leader of likely a large faction within this society. He was clearly more dangerous than Akame initially thought he was.

" **Felis the White Beast King**." A man with solid black iris eyes with a combed back silver hairstyle wearing a white, segmented business suit. A white cat tail emerged from his backside and his fingernails were long and clawed like a cat. He was cautious, constantly shifting his gaze as if expecting an attack. In spite of his paranoia, he had a dangerous aura that Akame sensed immediately and guessed that he was someone who was a very careful killer. It would be hazardous at this moment if he decided to make her and Kurome his enemy.

" **Ignis the White Element King**." A tan skinned man of tall stature and muscular body build. He had crimson spiky hair that juts upwards, and four thin fringes that fell over his forehead and past his eyes. His jagged eyebrows took on a similar color as his hair, and his irises were bloodshot red. He had a heart-shaped, angular face with a long, pointed chin and pronounced, high cheekbones. His ears were adorned by a pair of dangling, diamond-shaped earrings that match the color of his eyes. He wore a white, segmented overcoat draped over his shoulders, a silver sleeveless shirt and loose pants with white military boots. Flames flickered from his shoulders, neck and top of his hair. He had an authoritative and confident expression on his face. For some reason, the blue haired girl among the Substitute White Prefects was nervous around him, a fact that he seemed to particularly enjoy immensely.

" **Divus the White Divine King**." An average sized humanoid individual with medium blue skin, gray irises, white eyebrows, and long, white hair that spiked up at the ends. He wore a silver, segmented long-sleeved shirt under a gray and silver coat, a light gray sash, darker gray baggy pants, and white boots. He was hovering above the ground and he gave an expression of smugness as he looked at the sisters. He also seemed to be the youngest of the fourteen kings as a whole, seemingly awkward around the group yet still having a arrogant personality all the same.

" **Satanas the White Demon King**." A red skinned humanoid with large dark red horns, large pointed ears, a black beard ending in a goatee and red animalistic eyes with slit pupils. He wore a segmented, silver suit which covered his entire body aside from his musclebound chest, white gloves, along with a white royal cape, a white pentagram shaped belt, and white boots modified to fit his cloven feet. He had leathery red wings on his back and a red barbed tail emerging from his backside. Ironically in spite of his terrifying appearance, was sophisticated and cultured; easily the most approachable after Aquila. He seemed to find being the company of Helianthus, Gloria and the vampire; seeing them in utter contempt for some reason.

" **Gladiator the White Warrior King**." A very tall man with purple dreadlocks, who towered over the rest of the White group with a thin and lanky body; his eyes were thin and narrow with small golden iris pupils. He smiled with a huge smile which revealed his upper teeth. He wore a white, segmented boxer overcoat over his exposed muscular chest and long pants of the same color ending in long curved boots. He had 10 sets of clawed hands wielding axes that were easily twice the size of his body. He gave a lecherous expression towards the sisters, looking down at them from his tall height. However, unlike the others, he seemed to be far less refined and more brutal in personality than his elegant peers.

" **Lamia the White Undead King** , yours truly." the pink haired man introduced himself with a bow, but he was met with disgust from both sisters. This was the same for the rest of the White Kings, who seemed to be aware that he was likely the most depraved of the unlikable trio of himself, Gloria and Helianthus. He was a flamboyant and eccentric individual yet emitted a sadistic aura all the same.

" **Serpens the White Reptile King**." A man who narrowed his eyes into closed slits, having a thin and tall body frame with very sharp facial features, giving him a skeletal appearance, and bears unusual short, silver hair. He wore a long, white segmented Chinese themed robe that ended at the floor and had long bell sleeves that hid his arms. He smiled with a mocking grin that unnerved both Akame and Kurome as a forked tongue would flicker in and out from his mouth. He seemed to be a refined man of sarcastic and untrustworthy nature, but seemed to get along with the last member to be introduced.

"And finally, **Paladinus the White ULF King**." An elvish like man with closed eyes and long elven ears with long black hair that reached his back. He wore a simple, white-segmented garment underneath silver robes with long bell like sleeves. His lower half was more unusual, it was a wisteria colored four legged equine creature that was both mechanical and ethereal in design with a long flowing silver tail. His expression was calm and serene, but Akame could tell that he was probably the most dangerous of the fourteen "Kings". He seemed to be the one after the Hell King that even the unlikable trio seemed to respect, if not grudgingly.

Before Akame or Kurome could wonder about who each of them were, suddenly a voice was heard behind them and thrusting them into danger once more.

* * *

" **Your opportunity to kill His Majesty was lost 500 years ago...when your past selves turned on each other...a** **cycle that repeated 500 years later**.," said a voice from behind the sisters, one that was deliberately mocking and condescending. The sisters had not been aware of his presence until he just then decided to speak.

Suddenly, Akame and Kurome were pinned down by white taloned feet and saw the one known as Alba behind him, pressing on their skulls in order make them suffer in pain. Kurome was unaware of why he had attacked them, but Akame knew it was likely a means to rub in how helpless they were. He had proven to that much of a prick during their meeting with the other Prefects. He stared at them with a narrow left eye and a significantly wider right eye as he decided to gloat about himself.

"To be able to kill Essie, you were too good for that naked ape group to have as a tool. How about serving us instead? I'm the fastest of the Stand-in Prefects, Alba the White Bird King Successor's the name, the Alabaster Wing is also preferable as well. Nice to meet you officially, little orphan bastards., You see how I knocked you down without you being aware until your heads were smashed on the ground- that's only a sample of how fast I am really. In terms of speed, no naked ape can best me at all." said the white winged avian in an energetic, arrogant and playful tone that contrasted his maniacal and monstrous behavior from earlier. Clearly, something had happend in the time between their last encounter to justify this raised level of confidence, which Centaurus definitely suspected to be the case.

The other Substitute Prefects looked on with alarm due to how reckless his actions were in the presence of the other leaders who were as surprised at his brutal actions done directly in front of the Hell King. In particular, it was the infant like one who seemed especially cross at Alba's actions while the other giant monsters were far more indifferent to what was happening to the two sisters. He seemed to be unaware that Mume seemed ready to hurt him painfully for what he was doing to the girls.

As Akame glared angrily at the being that killed Najenda, he then continued with a childish glee from behind his streamlined helmet, "Since its confirmed you're descended from proper royalty- why don't you train up for the invasion for either God or the rest of humanity? You were wasting your time with those insignificant naked apes your entire life, why not get better with the best Akujin in the world?"

"Ngh!," Akame grunted in response, expressing her vehement hatred of him. Alba continued to press harder on her head in a show of not handling the rejection well. Alba responded with a sigh of irritation as he saw her nonverbal response of defiance, clearly not liking the rejection of his offer.

"You don't agree with me? Too bad, everyone in the naked ape species is practically weak, it's laughable that even your Esdeath is not even on the level of our grunts, it's boring. You now have the potential so why not get better with us?," Alba asked Akame again as he drove his talons deeper into her back. However, everyone else's expression hinted that it wasn't the case in the slightest. In fact, the White Faction felt relief knowing she was dead. The Black Faction seemed disappointed in comparison, as if they had wanted to fight her and her death prevented it from ever coming to pass.

Just as one of the White Kings, the Spell-Caster to be more exact, was about to remind the group about the objective of the meeting; suddenly it happened. A voice rang out from the Gate of Orcus causing Akame and Kurome to be filled with hope, the White Faction to become fearful and the Black Faction to be slightly interested.

" **She already has a group that she belongs to**.," said a deepened and bestial voice from the massive circle. The entire group looked in the direction of the voice and saw something that they did not expect. The silver armored dragon burst from his confinements and landed in front of Alba with a fierce expression on his face. The white serpentine monstrosity notably flew to the celling of the dome and generated three more limbs, making it more of a dragon like creature as it clung on with its talons, shivering nervously as he did. An expression was on its face- that of absolute terror towards the silver dragon. Alba on the other hand, was slightly amused by this turn of events with the intent to end the hope he was bringing in the room as quickly as possible.

"That surprised me. That shouldn't be possible, naked apes that fused with their Teigu shouldn't be able to get out of there...you're not fully human are you? And I don't mean the Teigu thing...are you some kind of secret son of a legendary God or something. Otherwise, I'd call this an asspull of massive proportions," Alba said in a surprised, yet till cheerful tone of voice towards the dragon in front of him. The White Faction looked at this odd turn of events with wide eyed shock while the Black Faction members remained calm, interested in how the events would play out.

"I'm Tatsumi of Night Raid. That's all you need to know as you die.," said the silver armored dragon towards the avian in front of him. He wanted to finish things as quickly as Alba did, but for the sake of rescuing his two comrades from this nightmare and plan a strategy about how to counterattack. Beating Alba was merely the first step.

"You won't touch me. And even if you did, I'm immortal.," said Alba with a narrow eyed look of absolute confidence. This confidence made Tatsumi irritated because more than his brutal behavior, it was his smugness that made him particularly angry towards Alba.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Immortal**


	23. Kill The Immortal

**Author Notes: As for Tatsumi's sudden revival- its foreshadowing for later chapters. Also, the next chapter has things really escalating once more.**

 **Chapter Twenty Three: Kill The Immortal**

* * *

Not taking the immortal claim seriously, Tatsumi glared intensely at his opponent who on the other hand, was not taking his threats seriously either.

"I've been hanging out here for several weeks and have been listening, so you're the ones in charge of those guys that attacked my wife and son. Even if I'm dead and this is Hell, I'm going to kill you and stop whatever you're planning to do.," Tatsumi declared to his enemy, intent on ending whatever the Akujin were planning. While the White Faction took his threat a little too seriously, the Black Faction's reaction were simply treated his claims like no big deal. Akame and Kurome even heard them talking about what they were going to do after the meeting, he was considered that much of something not worth their time. The black, sleek monster and the infantile monster took his claim slightly more seriously, but somehow had this notion that Tatsumi did not stand a chance.

"Oh you're going to maul to death? Or are you just gonna gnaw at me with your spiky, spiky teeth? I'll put you in your place like the ignorant mutt you are and force you back to where you belong in your little dog pound up there with your other bad mutts.," Alba responded in a cocky tone as he lifted his grip on the two sisters. To their shame, the force of the strike had rendered them immobile for the moment. Tatsumi became significantly more angered when he saw Alba deliberately grin his feet on the back of their necks before stepping aside to fight Alba. The White Substitute Prefects were more focused on their comrade's confidence boost that had apparently occurred during the time of the Prefect meeting and now. Suspecting that he did something to himself in order to be slightly more rational than he was according to what they had known about him.

"Alba's acting more confident than he usually is. Does that mean he managed to-," Centaurus conversed with Draca who was standing on the right side of him. She interjected as if knowing exactly what had happened. She had noticed that when a certain alchemist came to Hell, he immediately started being very close to her for his own nefarious reasons. And those ulterior motives were likely going to be confirmed, judging from his talk about immortality.

"His little alchemist project has come to fruition.," she replied in a professional tone of voice as she uninterested in this turn of events. Centaurus was shocked that Alba apparently had stooped so low as to have a human...

This discussion stopped immediately when an individual decided to speak, an individual that Draca and Centaurus greatly admired and feared at the same time. The Substitute Prefects immediately stopped their speculations and bowed before him. Alba turned to see this person and decided to bow to him as well to Tatsumi's confusion.

"Alba. I do not know how this happen, but finish this immediately. He might attack my father...well all three of them, and I would have to punish whoever caused this.," said a small and cultured voice from the White Faction that caught Tatsumi's attention and made him see what had caused Alba to bow. It was apparent to him that this was likely his boss, but he wasn't sure why he looked the way he did. He had a type of presence that Tatsumi had never seen in his enemies, least of all the corrupt nobles. A regal presence that stood on the top of the hierarchy, something that Honest lacked due to his flagrant depravity and the Emperor due to his naivety. It was clearly evil, but at the same time, it was a magnificent aura that almost caused him to bow as well until he remembered his calling as a Night Raid member.

It was Nefariam, the current heir to the Hell Kingdom and Alba's superior as well of that the other Substitute Prefects and Genuine Prefects of the White Faction. He was a small humanoid with white skin and a doll like face with dark purple lips. He had talon/hoof feet, a serpentine tail, two Venus flytrap shaped shoulder guards, a violet colored crystal spike lined back, sharp fins on his arms, magical runes on his right demonic hand of purple, a gun embedded in his left skeletal hand, a metallic lower torso, a halo over his head, study dragonfly wings and four horns of different animals on his forehead. He quickly generated a white long robe and puffy large hat to cover his body seemingly from nothing as the feathered, winged deer lowered his head to serve as a throne for his lord. He sat on his head and looked up at Alba with his large red iris eyes with a toothy grin.

Alba shuddering made it clear to Tatsumi that this being on the deer's head was by far the more dangerous of the two by a wide margin. It was far too risky to take him on, sensing that Nefariam had more power than he let on. That went for the group behind him, the White Kings and that of the entire Black Faction as well.

 _I'm getting a nasty feeling from him. I don't know why Kurome and Akame are here, but I'll take them out of this place and we'll be able to form a counterattack later when we know how to properly deal with these guys_., thought Tatsumi, unaware that a slightly unstable Alba was rushed towards him while his attention was drawn away from his opponent out of desperation to impress Nefraiam. He jabbed his right armored hand through the dragon's chest causing blood to gush out like a fountain. Alba then smugly tried to retract his arm only to realize that Tatsumi was gripping it with his right claw to prevent it from leaving. Tatsumi had developed his battle instinct to the point that he could instantly react to danger. Alba could only widen his eyes before Tatsumi commenced with his attack, one that was meant to be fatal. He had overheard him being involved with the capital's destruction and that of his home continent's overt genocide during the weeks that the leadership had decided to gossip about their victories while he pretended to sleep. So he felt no pity for using the excessive means to end Alba's life, he had clearly deserved it.

"I got you!," the silver dragon roared triumphantly as he struck his claw through the skull of his winged adversary and retracted it to pull out his brain to crush it as a safe measure. The body dropped to the ground limp as Tatsumi flew to Akame and Kurome as he smiled softly with his toothy mouth. The Substitute Prefects were relatively composed compared to the shocked Genuine Prefects and to a lesser degree, the Black Prefects. Alba was apparently a capable fighter, but his quick death had established Tatsumi as a potential threat to them. At least as far as he knew...

* * *

"Don't worry, I'll come back for the others once I've taken you far enough away from these-," Tatsumi whispered to Akame with a soft voice only to be stabbed from behind by a large white feather made of solid steel. He turned around to see that Alba was regenerating from the blow to the head. It had confirmed the Substitute Prefects' suspicions that had modified himself into a highly regenerative being while also making the boast about his immortality to Tatsumi painfully true. Everyone aside from a few were deeply shocked at Alba's revival. Something Alba decided to downplay

"I've done some enhancements to myself...rather I forced someone to make those enhancements onto me with the threat of erasing their soul from existence. I'm now immortal and you're about to be put back in your place in that big circle. I don't know why you managed to break free so quickly, but your strength is not enough to kill me you little shit. I might take one of your arms as another backscratcher, the green one that I got from that pirate wannabe tomboy with the huge rack is starting to get dull...makes me wonder why I took in the first place, since she's otherwise dead weight...kinda like you and how you caused every last one of their deaths .," Alba told Tatsumi menacingly as his head had completely restored itself as he finished his sentence. The specific phrase was all that was needed for Tatsumi to realize the implications of the words spoken. His head filled with rage, even more than what Akame was likely feeling at that moment in spite of her immobilization preventing her from doing anything. As Alba prepared to kill Tatsumi slowly, a weird statement since he was already killed before, something started to happen to Tatsumi.

" **You...you...KILLED NAJENDA**?!," Tatsumi screamed as a powerful red aura engulfed his draconic form to Alba's surprise. The White Faction looked in bewilderment to what was going on to this person while the Black Faction was more reserved about the sudden turn of events. Nefariam was the first to speak and seemed to understand exactly what was happening to Tatsumi at this very moment.

"He's undergoing it, a transformation better suited for close combat. He's crossing the Bishonen Line to become a humanoid with greater strength than his previous form. A smaller bipedal form will be more effective at fighting Alba than that bulking draconic form of his.," Nefariam observed with a perceptive glare. It seemed that he was speaking out of experience, judging from how bitter he spoke about the subject.

"Bishonen? Is there a handsome boy nearby? Where? Where?," Centaurus asked Nefariam with a curious tone of voice, much to the latter's annoyance. The deer headed Akujin seemed to agree with this statement, seeing the centaur as such an annoyance that he secretly wished would die eventually.

The aura cleared and instead of a huge dragon Tatsumi had been till that moment, he was back in the form he was prior the final battle in the Empire's capital. In comparison to the detailed draconic transformations that it had previously; it was more streamlined. Two slender horns of white coloring stuck out from the sides of Tatsumi's head, two simple arched wings emerged from his back, his body was covered in sleek white armor and a thin tail emerged from his back side. The most drastic change to the transformation was the fact that Tatsumi now had his human features that he had before his transformation into the dragon with his short brown hair and green eyes except he had the cross shaped pupils. The Black Faction's eyes widened in slight amazement while the White Faction were utterly terrified at the sight of Tatsumi's new form. Alba seemed to be calm, but his shaking betrayed his uneasiness towards Tatsumi's new form.

Akame and Kurome were just as shocked as they weren't aware that Incuriso could invoke such a transformation, especially in Akame's case since she had personally killed the spirit of the Teigu in the final war. So why had Tatsumi transformed just now and the way he got out of the circle was also suspicious. If he had done it, why hadn't Leone or Susanoo? It made her think briefly of a scary notion...that like her, he had deep connections to the Akujin. But, those thoughts were not things to focus on right now, Tatsumi had the strength to save them and that's all that mattered.

 _Not only that, but...I hear a heartbeat. He's resurrected...is he immortal? But.._., Nefariam thought to himself as he saw a silver core formed on Tatsumi's chest, but then noticed that one of the White Kings was missing from the group. Tatsumi himself was unaware of his change as he was more focused on beating Alba. This single minded focus proved to be his downfall, he had not taken into account that there were one in the group had decided to take matters into his own hands. And it was someone that Akame knew too well, a person that was clearly someone not to be trifled with.

* * *

"Alright then, time to make you pay for Na-," Tatsumi declared until another object impaled him from behind, except this one was made of a plant tendril like substance, an action that startled even the murderous Alba due to how unexpected it was. Akame and Kurome gasped in horror, while the entire Black Faction were appalled by his actions and the White Faction applauded his effectiveness in taking this enemy down before things got too dangerous. Tatsumi turned to see his attacker with a shocked expression on his fact, not of surprise of his identity, but how fast he was. It demonstrated to him that it was not going to be the same way the Empire had been taken down. These enemies were on an entirely different level. Then the man spoke as he lamented the destruction that the black sleek creature had apparently caused above and confirming Akame's suspicions that it had killed the entire capital of the Western Kingdom. Which, the creature itself did not really care that much about in the slightest.

"I had planned to cause a civil war in the kingdom above Hell in a few years time. And then as the war came to a close, I would kill the King that had the deepest trust in me as I revealed that I murdered his parents..., but it's a missed opportunity and I need to move on. I think cancelling your big hero moment is a good substitute for relieving this stress. It was a surprise that he escaped, but it was merely a fluke.," said a calm and deep voice. It was Helianthus, the bespectacled man like White Plant King Akujin with slicked back hair whose square glasses gave off an eerie glow as he smiled. His left arm had turned into a mass of plant like tendrils that were now entangled around the core that had formed around Tatsumi. Akame and Kurome could only watch as he coldly tightened his grip on the core, likely doing so out of spite for Akame scaring him with her Mura-Yatsu awakening earlier. Tatsumi attempted to attack, but he then realized that he was immobile for some reason and he couldn't do a thing to his frustration. So he grudgingly did nothing as Helianthus continued to coil his tendrils around his core, but the slithery way he was moving them hinted that the man had some lust towards him, much to his disgust.

 _I didn't see him coming! What's with his arm? He can't be human_., Tatsumi thought as his vision blurred and slowly closed his eyes as his face began to crack. Akame looked in horror as Tatsumi's form shattered as the core was crushed in the tendrils' grasp. It slowly returned back to the black circle where it reformed as the current form Tatsumi had just acquired. And the circle quickly restrained him tighter so it wouldn't happen again. As this was happening, Helianthus decided to take time to explain why Tatsumi had taken this form while also revealing some startling information about someone Akame knew well enough, one of her Night Raid comrades, Susanoo. But, what he revealed, made her rethink everything she knew about the Teigu...about them being just sentient tools at least.

"Do you want to know how **Speed of Lightning: Susanoo** came to be? Contrary to reports, it actually started off as just originally **Mace of Resurrection: Wolf Fang** , which allowed one to regenerate from any injury. A man...well actually a member from a special type of Danger Beast species that had gained intelligence called a Jizenjin, a benevolent protector of mankind decided to work alongside the humans to stop evil monsters called the Akujin to save the world from our beloved Hell King. As he used it more and more frequently, the Teigu became bonded with him until he was synonymous with the weapon itself.," explained the man in a stern voice as his menacing brown iris eyes flashed behind his glasses. The way he had spoken about Susanoo implied that he knew him on a personal level and there subtle hints that he didn't like the Hell King due to the bitterness in his tone when that name was brought up in the speech he have. But, that's not what Akame focused on during the time he spoke.

"What?!," Akame said aloud in confusion to what he just said as she lay on the ground with Kurome, helpless to do anything. Helianthus as if reading her mind confirmed her fears with a cold smile, likely enjoying the fact that she was too helpless to do anything to harm him at the moment.

"What I'm saying is that is the fate of all Teigu users to become like him, a living tool united with their Teigu. And to be frank, I always found his neat freak obsession to be incredibly annoying...even when we were younger.," said Helianthus as he slowly cleaned his hand of the blood from Tatsumi's insides. He seemed annoyed that he had to clean in the first place. Akame was shocked at this revelation as was learning that somehow he had a past with Susanoo. Things were clearly more complicated than she thought they ever were.

"And I found your untidiness to be irritating...Himawari.," said a deep voice from the massive circle. The white serpentine draconic beast floated down, relieved of Tatsumi's re-sealment and resuming his aristocratic confidence. Akame's attention however, was on the owner of the voice, one she knew all too well. Susanoo, the living Teigu of Night Raid who had once died at the hands of General Esdeath in order to save everyone's lives.

"You've awakened from you sleep, Susanoo. Be grateful, you and your allies are about to used for a greater purpose to create a utopia for my kind. And you won't be able to clean it this time. By the way, are you annoyed on how asymmetrical your prison is," said the brown haired man as he pushed his glasses as stared at the blue haired horned individual whose blue eyes were staring directly at him. Just as he said, Susanoo was brimming with frustration on how some of the seals were uneven in length, width, etc. Seeing Susanoo being so flustered deeply amused Helianthus as it was a surprisingly petty action more akin to a brat than the monstrous sociopath that he had portrayed himself as until that moment. However, this calmness faded away once the mummy decided to speak up, finally deciding it was the time to reveal his Trump Card against the White Faction. The group turned their attention to the black block that the mummy had brought with him. Akame and Kurome sensed for some reason that whatever was inside, was something especially horrible, a feeling they felt deep in their guts.

"Before that, before that. I think we should look what I found, General Helianthus. This is something that you'd definitely find a surprise- it was in the room that the Mind of his His Majesty was discovered. And boy if you had anything to do with this, you might have some explaining to," said the mummy in a carefree tone of voice after he loudly cleared his throat. Helianthus then did something that he had never done before, he panicked. Not in the uneasy way that he had done when Akame had awakened her true power against him, but he was visibly sweating and wheezing loudly. Whatever was in the block, it was something he did personally and something was definitely not something he wanted others to see, especially the Hell King. This got the sisters even more invested in what was inside for it to scare the one who had hurt Tatsumi so easily to this extent.

The giant baby like being turned his small eyes to look downwards at the black slab that was brought into the room. And his mood became extremely dark as he continued to look at the slab. The black sleek creature on the other hand was ecstatic in comparison to the white serpentine creature's indifference. He thought this as he looked at the slab-

 _At long last, it's been found. the absolute zenith of our species and it will be awakened very soon._

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Zenith**


	24. Kill The Zenith

**Author Notes: This is the end of the introduction arc and we now head to the next part of this Fanfic, the Black and White Rivalry arc. This chapter marks the birth of the most powerful characters in this fanfic and a very deadly antagonist for the heroes to face.**

 **And with his birth, a lot of things will drastically change in terms of plot as things will be far more action oriented from here on out for the most part.**

 **The woman who birthed this character will play a big part later on in the story..**

 **Chapter Twenty Four: Kill The Zenith**

* * *

Helianthus began to feel incredibly nervous being in the presence of the slab and fell to his knees as his teeth began to chatter loudly as his composure quickly fell apart.

Alba notably flew away as he could from the dome, causing some suspicion from the White Faction for what was inside of the black slab and the Alabaster's involvement in it likely was. Any intention to interrogate Helianthus was lost when the large baby like entity decided to crawl towards the slab with a somber curiosity to what was inside. As it blew it with a powerful gust of wind from its mouth, the slab eroded away and revealed what was inside the black object. The large baby like creature's pupils shrank as its blank expression became blackened with a barely contained rage as its eyes became a solid shade of red.

It was something that made Akame and Kurome more terrified than they ever been in their lives. It was apparent that of all people in the room at this moment, the infant was clearly the most dangerous with the black creature following second and the white serpentine creature being third. For their sakes, they decided not do anything, an option that made their current immobility a lot easier to cope with.

It was a humanoid female with curled horns on the sides of her head, except she had been tortured to the point that she was unrecognizable from what she was initially. Her body was scarred to the bone with deepened red scars, stitches lined her body with implications of organs being harvested, eyes gouged out, tongue ripped out, burn marks, etc. She had the stench of death that had been locked in that slab for likely centuries and what was worse was that her stomach was swollen- she was pregnant while she had this torment visited on her body. It was a truly a sickening sight that made the majority of the Akujin cringe in spite of likely having done similar atrocities or at least it was heavily they had done such things.

Helianthus attempted to sneak away, but was stopped by the some of the Black leadership, particularly the ones that seemed to be the more bestial in terms of appearance. He was not going to escape as easily as Alba had done and was likely going to face punishment for it, with his attempted retreat confirming his involvement in the treatment of this female. At least in Alba's case, he had left before the reveal, making him slightly more innocent than Helianthus who bolted the minute the woman was exposed. Which, likely his plan all along, which some of the Black Faction likely suspected to be the case.

The horrendous sight reminded Akame of the storehouse that a sadistic girl named Aria and her family had performed heinous acts on people from the countryside and Tatsumi's friends had been among the victims. Except, this seemed infinitely worse, as if this had been repeated for countless years without rest, which may actually be the case for some reason that Akame felt subconsciously, but refused to accept as a possibility for the moment. It almost made Akame feel sorry for the Hell King, if only slightly due to it surprisingly making show anger for another's poor treatment. It did not cross her mind that the Akujin were capable of such emotions, at least from the ones that she had encountered prior to this moment with the likely exception of Aquila and Cetusia thus far. Kurome was also shocked to a greater degree, seeing them as beings incapable of empathy prior to this moment.

"Isn't she His Majesty's other-," the White Divine King cautiously asked the other White Faction Kings were either shocked or appalled by the treatment of this female. Not of genuine concern for the most part, but in fear of being associated with Helianthus and likely being punished for either their inaction or direct aid in his schemes. Something that the Black Faction seemed to be leaning towards as it was implied that the White Faction's actions had been tolerated enough and that something needed to be done to keep them in check. As they thought about payback for their treatment, the mummy said something that shocked both parties.

"Your Majesty, the Black Faction has been attempting for the past 500 years to rescue her. And to be truthful, to procure our Faction's heir to counter the White Faction's Nefariam due to having enough of their spineless ways of undermining our authority. I ask this of thee, I hath heard of your divinity...resurrect them so that a lost potential may be returned to this world. And your sadness to be lessened.," the mummy spoke in a devout tone of reverence towards the large infant like behemoth as he bowed down, showing great humility unexpected of his hard to read character that Akame felt was genuine.

These words shocked Akame, especially since she had been aware of a certain truth about the Teigu...that they could not truly bring the dead back to life.

 _Not even a Teigu can bring back the dead Tatsumi, we only have one shot at life_., said Bulat, the large pompadour haired member of Night Raid to Tatsumi back when he was still a young recruit. A truth that had kept her made her resolve on keeping alive long enough to fulfill her missions because there was no second chance. This was the case for Kurome as well.

And yet, she was seeing a miracle- a golden light covered the ruined corpse and slowly recovered her to her previous state, a ringing bell like sound was heard from her body, signifying that she had returned to life. This rejuvenated female had fair skin, long lavender hair and a regal bio-mechanical dress of ornate design, an ethereal beauty that seemed to too be beautiful to be real. Slowly, she opened her blue iris eyes at the infant like behemoth with an expression of tenderness. Apparently, these two were especially close to each other as far Akame could tell. The White Faction while averting their eyes seemed to have a contempt for her while the Black Faction's reaction were ambiguous of whether or not they actually were concerned for her safety. It was probably as the mummy said, the fact that she could birth the heir was reason enough for her survival, she herself was a non-factor. Something the woman seemed to be very aware of, judging on how she looked at them briefly.

"You saved me...Nequam.," she said softly as she teared her eyes out, likely desiring to see him for a very long time as judging from her previous state, it had been a nightmarish experience. The infantile giant softened his blackened face of wrath and became more gentle in expression when focusing on her. Akame was surprised, she had heard from Gainen that this was a monster bent on the suffering of mankind and the fact that it had shown signs of empathy. However, her eyes narrowed and became cold as she realized that it didn't exactly mean he was good by any standards. It was like being with an untamed animal that seemed peaceful, he could be nice for one moment, but then could become hostile the next. It was a different sensation from her previous enemies who were nasty the majority of time. It made her uneasy, a feeling that Kurome seemed to share as well.

 _Even if he does have some humanizing traits, it doesn't mean that I should let him off so easy. And I have a feeling...something's terrible is coming._.., she thought as the air that seemed comforting became grim. Something important was about to happen, which the sisters did not expect. And the aftermath of this event would impact the entire world, far more than they initially realized at that particular moment.

* * *

"Your Majesty. I sense life from her womb...it is about to be born. It is here- the advent that our ancestors hath been awaiting for eons, the birth of the Akujin that stands at the zenith of evolution- Malum.," said one of the Black Faction leaders hidden in the shadows, his voice foreboding and menacing. It seemed that he was likely the leader of the group as even Mume silence himself when this individual spoke.

The silver haired woman seemed uneasy when he said this as did Aquila, Cetusia and a few others, sensing that it was not a good thing that this was happening. The trio of giant monsters' reactions ranged from fatherly joy, anticipation of a major event or simple indifference. Akame narrowed her eyes, figuring that this was indeed the true Trump Card he was talking about, one she sensed to be the reason she came to the Western continent in the first place- to stop it before it became a threat. At least, this was something she was expecting if this "Malum" was any normal entity. It soon proved to be not the case by an unimaginable margin as his abilities soon displaced.

Abruptly, a muscular arm burst from the silver haired woman's womb, causing purple blood and afterbirth fluid to spill onto the floor. She screamed out in pain as the rest of the body emerged from her womb, far more mature than what an infant should normally be. It was a miracle that she was still alive after that experience. The infantile being was the most concern about her safety while the black creature was widening his eyes in joy at the creature's birth as it ignored the woman's pain. The white serpentine creature treated the entire scenario like not a very important deal in spite of this clearly being a momentous occurrence.

Kurome and Akame saw this unnatural sight and became overwhelmed with a feeling of intense dread as they continued to look on on its darkened appearance. As soon as it landed on the ground with a thud, it opened its eyes, which had blue sclera and red iris pupils with a series of purple corneal limbus that formed a ripple. It turned its head around to see its current location and levitated upwards towards the celling. When it sensed Akame and Kurome looking at him, it turned its gaze down as it emitted a powerful presence that forced the Black Prefects to immediately bow to him in reverence. Nefariam and both White Prefect groups became noticeably unnerved when looking at this being, somehow sensing it was far above them in strength to their chagrin. The White and Black leadership bowed unanimously out of respect for the being, something that they acknowledged subconsciously. Helianthus and a few of the White Kings on the other hand, had done this out of fear of the infantile giant's wrath.

Akame and Kurome on the other hand had the terrifying hallucination of a shadowy demon of untold horrors preparing to devour them. They had bite their cheeks hard enough to bleed in order to avoid going insane from the vision. By the time they had escaped this illusion, the creature was doing something that was truly godlike in terms of feat. And judging by the Akujins' reactions, it was an action that was deemed impossible by them as well, hence their overly complicated plan as they didn't think of this possibility in the slightest.

The newborn then emitted a powerful aura of pitch black that shot up to the celling of the dome, destroying it and continuing onwards to the cavern's highest level. It proceeded to hit the celling of Hell and caused it to shatter as well, to the White Faction's eye bulging shock. The Western Continent Capital castle above, now abandoned after the black, sleek creature's onslaught was obliterated by the display of power from the small being. As it continued to float in the sky, truly wide-scale phenomena was occurring as if the being's presence was the thing causing it. Horrifyingly, it was very much the case.

The entire planet shook violently, volcanoes erupted with molten lava, lightning struck the ground, tsunamis flooded entire islands, tornadoes tore through the ground and several populations of life forms were forced to the ground from the immense pressure coming from the Western continent. Some of them exploded into bloodied stains, rotted into skeletons or simply fell into a peaceful death like sleep. By the time it stopped, the population of several species, especially that of humanity were decreased by seventy percent of the number prior to his birth. It was a powerful display that showed Akame and Kurome the overwhelming gap between him and their previous enemies, to the point that Esdeath's full power seemed like a flea in comparison.

 _What is this?! I've never felt anything so powerful in life! It can't be from just this one monster!_ , Akame thought to herself, trying to remain sane as she felt the immense depths of the power flowing around her. Kurome thought the same, but to a greater degree as she struggled to keep conscious.

As soon as the black and massive power dissipated, the gathered factions looked at the now broken celling of the dome...it was the dawn of a rising sun of a bright sky. And as they noticed the gradual lightening of the sky, a dark voice filled with mercilessness, charisma and eloquence suddenly spoke-

" **I am the endpoint of evolution, the crowning glory of life. All creatures evolved solely to birth me. I am the culmination of generations of gathered malevolence. I am Malum, the King of Kings. And the sun...how beautiful it radiates.** "

A small humanoid silhouette hovered in the sky with the sun directly. This being who would later become one of humanity's greatest enemies had been born...and at that moment, there seemed no hope of ever stopping it. Akame and Kurome were not aware of this fact, but they were certain that it was going to be different opponent than anything they faced before.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill Malum**


	25. Kill Malum

**Author Notes: This is the beginning of the next arc of this fanfic, the White and Black Rivalry. I introduce the Black Faction's 14 Gods in this chapter and they will play a bigger role in later chapters of the fanfic, even more the the 14 White Kings. If you're wondering about the dragon armored man and how he's related to Tatsumi, it'll be revealed in later chapters.**

 **Speaking of people who will play a bigger part in future parts, Malum who is introduced in this chapter will be a major threat to the heroes once they come to conflict. I'll gradually reveal how overpowered he is in future chapters, that goes for his father and close kin as well.**

 **As of this month of February 2017, I'm editing the "background" out of the story as well as elaborating on chapters in the story. Sorry if the content seemed to have changed so suddenly over this month.**

 **Chapter Twenty Five: Kill Malum**

* * *

Akame and Kurome looked up to the sky above where the rising sun was hanging overhead and saw the impressive silhouette of a small, muscular and toned humanoid that was levitating above them and slowly floating down to the ground with a regal grace. As he did so, his figure became more defined as the morning became brighter with the day officially beginning. He was a dark gray humanoid whose body resembled features of other animals, but it was still a complete entity on its own, a truly bizarre sight to behold.

His bald head had a humanoid face that was relatively similar to a human being, aside from his skeletal nose, sharp eyes with blue sclera and red iris pupils with a series of purple corneal limbus that formed a ripple and he had noticeable sharp canine teeth in his mouth. His upper torso was covered by beetle shell like armor with the shoulder armor being elongated in length. His hips had sharp fins crowning his sides, his feet had demonic cloven hooves while his legs had magical runes as well as symmetrical lines that implied that they were mechanical in nature and his arms had scythe like extensions lined with rows of black feathers. His hands were rock like in nature, a pair of draconic wings grew on his back, rows of sharp dark brown branches grew on his back, a thick black tail grew from his backside and a dark halo hovered over his head. In spite of his recent birth, he looked as though he was slightly younger than Tatsumi, but not by much. Akame and Kurome could tell that Nefariam who had intimidated Alba was nothing compared to this Malum being. And going by how the Black Prefects seemed to show him absolute respect, he was their unquestioned leader from that moment on. He had a naturally high magnitude that seem to establish him as a born leader from the Akujin perspective. To Akame and Kurome however, he was a ominous abnormality that seemed to be too overwhelming to be considered real, yet he was indeed real.

He landed in front of Nequam, the infant like giant with a serious expression and bowed to him with his head lowered in reverence. In spite of being a newborn, he somehow seemed to be exceptionally intelligent and alarmingly aware of his environment and his own identity. Traits that made him seem especially alien to Akame and Kurome who feeling that what was occurring at this moment to be incredibly surreal.

"It was half a millennium late, but I've come to obtain my right as heir to the Akujin race.," he said in a deep tone of powerful will and presence that made Akame and Kurome shudder due to the inexplicable aura of danger he was unconsciously emitting. Akame then came to a disturbing conclusion, realizing exactly what this being was-

 _This was what Rongo Rongo was referring to, the dangerous presence that had to be stopped before it destroyed everything. And I can't even move._

Suddenly, she noticed that this dark gray humanoid was now directly in front of her as he kneed to look directly into her red iris eye and black sclera eye with a white, solid pupil. All she could do was to remain completely still to not upset him, that's what every single cell in her body was screaming for her to do at that moment. What he did next was unexpected, he emitted the same golden aura around Akame and Kurome that had healed his mother. This action surprised both the White and Black groups as they were unsure what to make of it. When he was done with the action, the two were able to move and stand up like nothing had happen. The small boy like being then walked towards the Black Faction Prefects, who kept kneeling out of respect of his overwhelming charisma.

"Why did he-," Kurome asked Akame with an expression of confusion for why he had done this action, only to see the latter frozen in place. Akame had realized exactly what was going on with what he did. It wasn't that he empathized with their condition, it was more like this-

 _ **You're mine now and whatever plans you're attempting to kill me and my father with is pointless. Just give in, nothing will come out of you attempting this act of defiance. I hope you're smart enough to realize who your master is. And my healing you is my way of showing I can be generous to you as long as you keep in line.**_

"It's because right now, we're gnats to him. And I'm aware of it now...how insignificant we are right now He did it because he doesn't even consider us a threat and likely wants us to serve him.," Akame said with tears welling in her eyes. Kurome looked in fear as her sister broke down in the presence of this new powerful adversary they now needed to face in the future. It was already difficult back when it was just the Hell King to worry about, the appearance of Malum drastically changed the situation entirely.

She was feeling the weight of how hopeless trying to kill him was, especially after that moment that he decided to heal them. Tatsumi, Mine, Najenda, the people in the capital, the Elite Seven and many others; their killers stood in front of her and in spite of the power she obtained, it was like a speck in comparison to even one of the the weaker members of the factions in front of her. This was a fact that crushed her will to fight at that particular moment.

* * *

Ignoring the sisters, the dark gray being then noticed the fourteen leaders of the Black Faction who introduced themselves to their successor candidate for the Hell King's legacy. Akame and Kurome felt it immediately, a presence that surpassed that of the White Kings by a large margin. Each of them seemed to battle veterans with several years of experience and intimidating appearances to match their oppressive auras. While Akame had met Mume earlier, the rest were completely new to her.

" **Mare, the Black Sea God**.," said a large bearded man with aquatic themed black, bio-mechanical armor whose body was composed of sentient blue water. He spoke with a deep and passionate voice as he teared small lakes from his eyes. Like Cetusia, he felt out of place with the others due to have a more amiable sort of air that he seem more like someone who belonged with a group of benevolent deities than with this band of devils.

" **Bubonem the Black Bird God**.," spoke a huge humanoid owl in avian themed black, bio-mechanical armor with massive wings and tiny eyeglasses. He spoke in a scholarly and bookish tone of voice that was somewhat friendly, though to a lesser extent than Mare was.

" **Sapiens the Black Spell-Caster God**.," declared a long bearded sage with diamond shaped pupils and bunny ear like hair antennae on top of his long silver hair that shot out from the barbute helmet that obscured most of his face; he wore black bio-mechanical ancient robes and wielded an ancient wizard staff made of black wood covered in purple runes. His voice was ancient and stoic due to how ancient he was. For some reason, he also felt like he had some sort of connection with the Wild Hunt member known as Cosmina due to his similar eyes much like the Black witch Prefect had, but Akame was not sure of the connection as of yet.

" **Feerum the Black Machine God**.," a massive robotic entity designed with extravagant, regal elements such as a crown, steel regal cape trimmed with fur spoke in a cybernetic voice that was cold and emotionless. He seemed to be one of the more analytical ones, judging by his muttering of how Tatsumi's sudden escape needed to be studied further.

" **Scarabaeus the Black Insect God**.," said an armored giant in Hercules/Rhinoceros beetle themed armor in an electrically synthesized voice as electric currents covered his body. He seemed to be one of the more level headed members of the group, having a rational sort of air about him.

" **Natura the Black Plant God**.," said a large man with a black skeletal visage and a large sequoia tree growing from his back; he wore a black bio-mechanical lab coat with a hunched back and had a Sugegasa straw hat on his head. His tone of voice was methodical and logical as he examined the body of the dark gray humanoid with his yellow iris eyes. Unlike the others who leaned towards being warrior-like to varying degress, he felt more like an intellectual with hints of an amoral nature.

" **Bestia the Black Beast God**.," said a mammoth sized, black furred monster with no visible snout, a rotund body and a long tail. His voice was that of a low whisper, raspy and deep, like a harsh snow storm. He had his eyes constantly closed for some reason. He also would stare at the one known as Esdeath every so often as if he knew her from a long time ago. He also had this air of being a particularly cruel individual even by the standards of the Black Gods, but to what extent was unclear at that moment.

" **Elementum the Black Element God**.," spoke a tall elemental wearing a black, bio-mechanical suit to contain his body; it was composed of fire, ice, shadow, earth, lightning, water, wind, etc and two golden eyes served as an indicator of a face. His voice was polite and respectful, but with an eerie wispy tone that hinted that he was very sinister as well.

" **Numen the Black Divine God**.," spoke a very tall humanoid with medium blue hair, menacing golden iris eyes and pale skin; he wore a tight, black bio-mechanical long coat with tight arm sleeves with fingerless gloves and boots with spikes underneath them. His voice was emotionless and nihilistic in pitch. Two eerie black wings that were jagged and crooked hovered behind his back. While he was stoic, there were hints of a more twisted side to his personality as well as some mental instability.

" **Daemon the Black Demon God**.," said a huge, plump, brown skinned demon with no nose, pitch black eyes with white dots acting as pupils and five black horns crowning the top of his head. His arms were large and muscular, but his legs were small and stubby. He wore only black, bio-mechanical pants, leaving his chest exposed. He spoke with a jovial and laid-back kind of voice. He and the Hell King seemed to have the closest relationship out of the Black Gods, judging from how more relaxed he was in Nequam's presence than the others.

" **Militem the Black Warrior God**.," said a large man covered from head to toe in black, bio-mechanical knight armor with a black chain-mail cape adorning his back. He had a large black sword worn in a sheath on his back. While hidden in the blackness of his knight visor helmet that had six slit openings on both sides of the visor, at times a red iris eye with a cross shaped pupil would flash briefly in the light. His voice was noble and respectful with a no-nonsense attitude. Akame caught the glimpse of the eye, which reminded her of Incursio for some reason she couldn't explain. Why he had that kind of eye was unknown at the moment.

" **Mume the Black Undead God**.," said the black bearded man with pitch black eyes in a mix of knight and shogun armor as he kneed before this dark gray humanoid. His voice was dark and menacing, but it was respectful when he was bowing to the small boy like creature. He was slightly annoyed that Akame and Kurome hadn't bowed, but his scoff implied that they were going through a "rebellious phase" and that it would pass over time.

" **Ryūo the Black Dragon God**.," said a tall man that caught Akame and Kurome's attention. In spite of his black, bio-mechanical armor that was themed like a dragon; he was human in appearance with long, wild brown hair with a cowlick that stood in the front and green iris eyes. With his older features and stubbled beard, he resembled an older version of Tatsumi. His tone of voice was rough sounding and deep in pitch with a hint of great confidence.

" **Dominus the Black ULF God**.," said a large, black cap wearing humanoid with dark blue skin, a square shaped nose and medium length beard around his neck; he wore a black military uniform with a black overcoat draped over his shoulders and black gloves on his hands. His tone of voice was easily the deepest and most cold sounding of the group. He seemed to be the leader of the Black Gods and heavily implied to be its most ruthless member.

"We bow to you. Heir to the great Hell King, Malum.," declared the blue skinned humanoid to the dark gray humanoid as he kneeled before him. Malum took this as a satisfactory response and resumed standing amongst the Black Prefects.

However, the White Faction were not nearly as pleased with his presence, especially Nefariam.

* * *

Nefariam glared coldly at the newborn rival to his title as he gripped the antlers of the feathered deer servant. His previously unrivaled chance at getting the throne had been spoiled by Malum's appearance and the chances of him succeeding looked slimmer by the moment.

"What shall we do about his power my lord?," the deer asked in a respectful tone of voice to his Lord. The puffy hatted humanoid floated off his subordinate's head and began to pace to and fro in front of his prefects; wondering what needed to be done to maintain his place as the rightful heir.

"I didn't expect one of the Black Faction to be so observant enough to find the long lost other spouse to my father, Pandora along with one of the missing twins, Malum. My entitlement to the throne is in jeopardy and I would not stoop so low as to kill him in his sleep to lose Father's favor. To his credit, he has sped up the plans- we do not need the Teigu to release us from our imprisonment since he has done the deed for us, but it does beg the question if we really need them to get to Heaven at this point. But, would be a good way to test his legitimacy to the throne in comparison to his own?," Nefariam spoke to himself, trying to figure a plan to make himself become the sole leader of the Akujin once his father passed on. The Genuine Prefects remained silent out of fear of their leader not taking their suggests very well and "punishing" them for speaking out of turn.

"Shall we do something about General Helianthus? He's been that way since her lost ladyship had reappeared before us.," asked the tiger girl as she noted the brown haired Plant King who had fainted during the commotion of the birth of Malum. The rest of the White Kings were also on the verge of fainting after considering each option to make them seem more credible than the Plant King seemed to fall flat by the passing second.

"Leave him be, his services might be useful at some point in spite of his character.," Nefariam replied with a callous tone of voice, unconcerned about the man's condition. It was likely he felt the same way about Alba, but at the very least, he seemed more trustworthy than Helianthus had proven to be.

As Malum looked down at the fourteen followers, sighed deeply and decided to speak of what to do next. Something that caused Akame to awaken from her despair due to how malevolent the topic he was casually speaking of reminded her of a particular person. While he spoke the infantile creature, the black creature and the white serpentine creature all decided to rest, likely tired from the many events that had occurred during the meeting.

"Father is exhausted from his use of **Return of Rebirth: Genesis** on mother and by extension, myself. So he won't be in any condition to reunite with his Mind and Power anytime soon... Waiting sounds boring. You are my apostles, my elite subordinates, we will know travel to a country to test my power by finding a war to engage in until Father reawakens. If not, let's start one ourselves.," said the dark gray humanoid with a half smile and a sinister gaze. The Black Prefects with the exception of Cetusia, all seemed to be enthusiastic with what he was suggesting, likely happy to do something with their future leader. They did not notice that Akame had suddenly decided to attack Malum from behind much to the shock of the Black Kings and the Prefects. The White Faction seemed to be silently cheering her on if only to rid them of Malum.

Something inside Akame had snapped, causing her self preservation to be repressed by memories of billowing flames of anger. Kurome followed suit, she did not want another attack on Wave's village to happen to anyone else. Malum silently dissuaded the others from attacking, it seemed as though he needed to "break" them before they would submit to him.

"No...,I'll see you dead here and now." said a girl's voice from behind him. This made Malum took a glance at the ebony haired girl with one red iris, black sclera eye and one pitch black eye with a solid white pupil who was manifesting red and black markings on her skin and emitting a black aura with a purple outline as she jutted out two blades from her arms.

"Akame...Mume's second youngest brood. That's good, it'll make for a good warm-up before I take on another country.," said Malum nonchalantly as he levitated above the ground with his arms raised. To him, her attack was that of a flea biting the hide of a dragon, a thing so insignificant that it didn't matter to him at al..

"I've faced a person like you before-," Akame uttered with contempt until suddenly she felt her body hover above the ground and then thrust downwards, creating a large crater in the ground. She saw Malum with his cold stare looking directly at her. He had somehow attacked her through unseen means.

"Could they do something like this?," said Malum in a bored tone of voice while Akame bled from her forehead with a shocked expression on her face. It was just a small sampling of his full powers.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Challenge**


	26. Kill The Challenge

**Author Notes: This is a set up chapter for what will be the next arc of the fanfic.**

 **Chapter 26: Kill The Challenge**

* * *

 _What was that? It felt like something unseen just hit me...yet it wasn't when Incursio uses his invisible abilitie_ s., Akame thought as she tried to come to grips to what Malum had attacked her with. It was wasn't a telekinetic power or anything of that sort. It almost seemed like there was another being that Akame was not able to see that was assisting him. Especially, since the way she was attacked seemed like an arm had grabbed her...

As Akame caught her breath, she noticed something odd happening to the black, sleek creature. A black substance seeped out of its body and it sunk into the ground. Suddenly, a massive and demonic tower emerged from the earth and continued upwards into the sky, made easier with the dome now lacking a celling to stop it from growing. It went on seemingly forever as it eventually stopped at a position so high that the top could not be seen at all. The Black Gods seemed to know what this tower was as they were very pleased that it had finally been completed. The White Faction on the other hand, scoffed at the tower, preferring the Gates of Hell: Orcus over it. The tower itself was black with a blurred type of shape that was utterly alien. As Akame focused in on it, after a short while, a face of a violet bearded, white face man suddenly burst out to scream a loud inhuman yell with eyeless sockets and a wide mouth of agony. This was followed by six hundred and fifteen other whitenedfaces of especially frightening visages burst out of the black tower screaming loudly before sinking back into the shadowy construction. Whatever it was, this tower was clearly unnatural in every sense of the word.

"Magnificent, the Tower of Babel is now complete. All that is needed is for His Majesty to unite in his perfect form to activate the tower that will serve as the bridge to the Heavens. And we can finally complete the mission that the Devil God Emperor entrusted us with after his passing. His half son and heir will finally complete our eon long desire.," Dominus stated in a dark tone of voice as he observed the completion of the tower with relish and then took a glance at Malum who was using some strange power to knock Akame around like a rag doll without the need to do so himself. Rather oddly, he coughed several times, with purple blood trickling from his mouth. The others took note of this and became grim in expression. Time was running out and things needed to be handled as quickly as possible.

 _We need to hurry. It's only a matter of time_., Domnius thought pragmatically as he wiped the blood from his mouth. The other Akujin in the Black God group agreed with him, the White King band seemed to have a better grasp as to why Dominus actually began to cough up blood, but refused to explain it. Likely, wanting to eliminate one of their rivals so they alone could rule. Akame on the other hand, focused more on how Malum didn't finish her off in spite of showing he was more than capable of doing so

"...Why don't you kill me already? Is because you're enjoying toying with ones weaker than you?," Akame asked Malum as she slowly stood up only to be knocked to the ground again. It seemed that Malum did not like this answer because he seemed to not as interested in torturing the weak as she thought he was. The Black Prefects seemed to be the same way in terms of mindset, not showing any emotion at Akame's beating aside from Cetusia who seemed to be turning away to avoid the sight.

"You are of Akujin blood and it would be a waste to destroy one with such potential. And besides, its not beating on something that can't fight back. I'd rather have a challenging fight, weaklings do not interest me.," he replied in an emotionless tone of voice as he continued telekinetically tossing her around like a rag doll. He was one that liked to fight, an alien concept to Akame who fought to protect others.

"Are you trying to say you have some humanity-," Akame questioned the dark gray being until she was hit downwards again as a nonverbal response by the unseen force. Once again, Malum felt the need to clarify himself without raising his voice. Though this time, he was drastic in his attempt to "break" her and bend Akame to his will.

"Don't misunderstand me. Its just that the lives of the weak are beneath me and the only thing keeping me slightly interested in your race is the fact that there might be someone to challenge my power. I don't care about your morale sentimentalities on the subject, I seek a battle that pushes me to the limit and for me to struggle in combat. As of now, I am the strongest being on this world and it infuriates me that there might not be an equal to my might.," Malum retorted in an aloof tone of voice as he caused Akame's arm to contort and twist, making her scream in agony.

"Leave my sister alone!," Kurome screamed as she rushed from behind to attack Malum from the back, furiously at the torture he was subjecting Akame to. She did not expect someone to stop her, but then the mummy suddenly appeared in front of Kurome and from the sword hilts on his body, he pulled out four katana to be wielded on each hand. He then proceeded to block her dual blades with her own. He seemed to be the swordsman of the group, but due to the others not revealing their powers, it was hard to say if he was the only one. From the way, it was drawn though, it implied rather than he stuck the swords into his body...these swords were in fact extensions of his body, like elongated, detachable bones. Kurome also noticed at that moment when he spoke, there was always an undertone of like swords clanging against each other when he spoke, but his laid-back nature distracted one from this fact.

 _So he's some sort of living sword collection. Just another of these monsters.,_ Kurome thought with narrow eyes as she observed that the mummy was an Akujin like the others. The mummy however, did not seem particularly upset that Kurome was looking at him with contempt and decided that such contempt would vanish if he talked to her on a more casual level to break the tension.

"I'm Kaze, the Black Warrior Prefect for the Black Faction of the Hell Kingdom army. You need to learn to respect your superiors. He's just showing her who's boss. Eventually, this spat will be over and we can be a lot more on even terms. As long as you're behaving well enough," the mummy said with a wide eyed expression as he pressured her with his surprising display of strength. He would proceed to parry each of her strikes with ease. It made Kurome irritated that he would consider making talks of friendship at this very moment, especially with him being ok with his boss hurting Akame.

"Move!," Kurome responded furiously before Kaze used his hilts to jab in the stomach to make her unconscious. Kaze sighed as he remarked quietly how easy it was to incapacitate her and how boring it was that it ended so quickly.

"I'm done here...Your Grace, isn't this getting a little dull...?," Kaze the mummy asked his superior who took a glance at him with the same idea in mind. It was clear that Kurome wasn't even worth his time and he wasn't even using his full strength. Malum looked at the mummy and nodded in agreement. It seemed that the two of them had quickly developed a level of understanding that allowed Kaze to speak freely to his superior, something Prodigum found to be surprising since he was normally only associated with Aome of all Akujin and he was usually a loner.

"You're correct. This is getting dull, the Northern continent might have some strong fighters, let's go there right now.," Malum replied as he stopped hurting Akame, who was clenching her twisted arm with a quiet scream of pain. He and his party were going to kill thousands of lives and there wasn't a thing Akame could do to stop him.

Thankfully, this action was postponed by a cunning plan of an individual who thought of a method that dissuaded Malum from his plan. One that proved to be especially shocking to everyone present.

* * *

Nefariam clenched his fist in frustration at the overwhelming power his newborn sibling possessed. He was not happy that Malum had ruined what had been a well-thought plan with his displays of overwhelming power. And that he would slowly edge him out of his position as heir to the throne.

 _Even after the Teigu responsible for sealing us on this continent was destroyed, the majority of Akujin were still barred from leaving this place aside from the youths and when the seal weakened on certain days once every few decades. We had the Gates of Hell: Orcus forged to create a doorway that would open enough of a passage for most Akujin to go through without worrying about the seal. And yet, in spite of the centuries it took just to collect the Teigu to act as the keys necessary to unlock this doorway; this upstart is born and he just destroys the barrier...with the ease of tearing apart paper_., he thought as he looked spitefully at Malum in the distance. He then widened his eyes as he came up with a brilliant idea to satisfy both him and Malum's preferences. The Genuine Prefects looked curiously at their now cackling leader.

 _Wait, he seems to be the fighting type...perhaps, I can goad him into a contest to prove who's the superior. That way both of us can be satisfied with the results_., Nefariam thought as he came to a conclusion that made him the sole heir through means that both parties could agree with. He then decided to speak this idea to Malum, which in turn halted his departure to the Northern continent.

"Wait, as your older brother. I suggest a challenge for you in order to settle who is the more rightful successor.," Nefariam's voice spoke out from the distance, which caused Malum to make an aside glance. Whatever he was suggesting seemed to have amused him enough to forget his initial plan and going along with his schemes out of intrigued curiosity.

"My half sibling...what do you suggest? A contest to see who is the stronger leader? How should it be determined," Malum replied with an unflappable tone of voice as the puffy hat wearing, short leader floated towards the location of his darker toned sibling. The Prefects of both groups remained silent in order to listen to the outcome of their bosses' decisions. Akame and Kurome had already become a non-factor that were quickly forgotten in the sibling's rivalry against one another.

"Yes, to see how many strong adversaries that a respective candidate and their prefects can kill amongst the remaining human population. The one who gets the most will serve the other as a secondary leader underneath the proper one.," Nefariam explained to Malum, the latter gradually becoming more invested in the topic. The Prefects also agreed with this type of agreement to varying degrees, some of out of enjoyment for the upcoming contest, others glad that there wouldn't be as much in-fighting as they feared would happened and some were just would go along with whatever their leaders would say.

As Akame cradled her broken arm, she noticed that neither of the beings were paying any attention to her or Kurome; focusing entirely on their intense discussion with one another. It was a humiliation that made her especially upset more than her broken arm or any of the beatings Malum had subjected her to.

 _I was never something to worry about- just a speck in his eyes. Damnit, and its become painful clear how much of a gap there is between us_., Akame thought to herself, before Malum made a startling statement. One that would shock both her and the parties present due to how outrageous it was.

"That's not big enough of a risk...that Orcus...are you going to use it?," the dark gray humanoid asked Nefariam as he saw the massive circle holding the Teigu hovering in the sky. Nefariam widened his eyes in curiosity as he seemed to be intrigued where this idea was going.

"What are you suggesting?," Nefariam replied with a confused face of bewilderment. Malum then closed his eyes for a brief moment and reopened them as he made his bold claim known with a clenched right fist.

"It's no longer needed- have it destroyed, so they can allow the Teigu to be added to this game...not for our use, but for their owners to use them against us.," Malum replied with a face of absolute seriousness, causing Nefariam's eyes to widen in shock due to how insane his proposal was. Akame was even more shocked to this revelation, it meant that Tatsumi and the others would soon be released. Though it was with mixed results as it would mean in addition to her comrades, it was likely the more amoral Teigu users would fight and there was no guarantee that they wouldn't use this opportunity to attack the innocent. Something Akame couldn't allow under any circumstances. It made Akame's situation even more stressful than it already was.

The White Faction was appalled by this declaration while the majority of the Black Faction smirked in anticipation, not fearing the Teigu as much as they did. They proceeded to leave, believing that everything had turned out for the better. The silver haired woman was carried by the Black Gods to her residence that seemed to be close by the Hell King's abode. She was merely happy that one of her children was alive in spite of his nature.

The two brothers shook to settle agreement with Nefariam floated back to his Prefect group while Malum walked to his Black Faction Prefect group. He then proceeded to say something audacious to the Black Faction Prefects that caused Nefariam to fall flat on his face in exasperation. As well as make Akame blush from how audacious it was and how tactless it seemed.

"From now on, the girls of the group will become apart of my harem.," Malum shouted in upmost seriousness with no regret to what he was saying. The girls blushed from this startling announcement; for some reason, Aether, Elephantus and Machina were startled as well in spite of their more inhuman appearances. Vacuum's movement became very erratic. The majority of the boys in the group fell on the backs while Prodigium remained relatively stoic, Infernum laughed loudly due to Malum's audacity and Kaze was relatively calm while still being laid-back. He then realized something and told his superior as he kneeled before him and pleaded him to consider his offer.

"Lady Aome and I are already a couple, I think that means she's off limits Your Grace.," Kaze replied in a deadpan tone. Aome blushed due to Kaze standing up for her, while also irked that she would be denied the honor of being of Malum's harem.

"I can agree with that statement. The rest are mine.," Malum responded with a stoic expression and a thumbs up. The other girls however, were in a daze of confusion. What had started as a truly serious matter ended with a comedic and unexpected tone of mundanity.

However, the situation would soon escalate now that Malum had appeared as one of the opposing Faction would set into motion another surprising development that would change their situation even further.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Calm Before the Storm**


	27. Kill The Calm Before The Storm

**Author Notes: This is setting up for the events that will happen in the following chapters. I also give names to the Prefects in this chapter and each will be important in their own right.**

 **Chapter 27: Kill The Calm Before the Storm**

* * *

 **The Black Faction Prefects- Later that Day**

Around a campfire made of a screaming oil merchant named Gamal, the fourteen members of the Black Prefect group sat around and decided to converse with one another near the Hell King's home. Akame was slightly amused that one of the depraved people in the Empire was being used in a slightly ironic fate, but was still sullen. Kurome had been instructed to be in Nefariam's company along with the White Prefects, which included the immortal and immoral Alba, likely as a safety measure to be used against Malum, a potential tool to be used in their little competition. Akame would've normally attempted to rescue her, but the circumstances were too overwhelming for her to do anything on her own. So she relented as did Kurome and grudgingly kept in the company of their respective Prefect groups.

However, she was surprised in spite of their rather disturbing level of bloodlust, there seemed to be a genuine sense of camaraderie between them that what she had sensed that the Substitute White Prefects lacked. It almost reminded her of a much darker version of Night Raid to a certain extent, but she reminded herself that they were still enemies to be ultimately defeated in the end.

Cetusia was shocked by the development that her new leader had made this morning, having never expected never anticipated that he would be so unpredictable in his choices. In fact, the meeting to discuss the collection of the Teigu and how to use them against the humans had been completely thrown aside by Malum's arrival. It meant that a great deal of things would be changing in the Hell Kingdom from now on. Something that she felt she needed to converse with someone about.

"Hey Negrot, aren't things going a bit too fast with His Grace? I mean...allowing those things to be used for sport...sounds insane...," the aquamarine haired mermaid said somewhat nervously to her large winged ally wearing dark sunglasses, wearing in black, macabre armor and wings made of shadowy black matter. She seemed to be his closest associate within the Black Prefect group and admittedly had sort of a crush on him, which he seemed completely oblivious to.

"As an Apostle of the future ruler of the Akujin, it is not our place to question his logic. And besides, while the White Faction had those amulets created to counter the Teigu...we have our natural ability to combat with them.," Negrot said with a calm voice as his sunglasses flashed in the sunlight, there was also an ominous confidence to his words that made Akame nervous. Whatever the reason he was so sure of his chances seemed to be the reason why Akame began to fear the Black Prefects over the White ones. It was like they were hiding something worse beneath their already overwhelming levels of power. Thankfully, the red haired woman spoke to loosen the tension immediately with her antics.

"Yeah, this'll be fun. Me and Kaze are newbies to this whole Teigu War thing. Sounds like a blast.," said the energetic red head as she waved her wand around playful and creating a random assortment of objects to fall down on the ground, including polygons, toys and things Akame was not even aware had existed. Negrot and Cetusia's conversation became significantly lighter once the redhead had decided to be whimsical as she usually was.

"Dorina. She's been a really odd addition to our group...ever since...," Cetusia spoke cheerfully, before her expression saddened by its end. Negrot decided to elaborate as if he was speaking more to Akame than telling Cetusia what he already knew. It was something that caused Akame to be more invested in Dorina than she had before and likely confirmed her suspicions on how she was related to the person she had a strong resemblance to.

"We picked her up in the Western Country and, how she saved her from a fire after one of her siblings was branded a heretic and a witch. I heard that woman survived, became insane and eventually died as a dumb beast.," Negrot continued in a blunt tone of voice as he recalled the time that they first met the girl several years ago. Dorina seemed to slow down with a more somber expression when she mentioned the sister, as if it beneath the happiness was a guilt ridden individual who forced herself to be happy in order to in to relieve her of her painful members. It also made Akame wonder how an Akujin was apparently related to a human being unless there was something special about her in particular. That and the details on the mummy seemed to imply that he also was a newcomer, making her wonder about his origins as well. Especially since he brought up a fact that only Akame was privy to, making her wonder how he was related to this particular samurai...

"Hey, Aranea! Aranea!," said the green haired girl with wooden bark limbs as she pestered the spider themed girl with long silver hair. She spoke with an impulsive and hyper tone of voice that eventually got the silver haired girl's nerves. Apparently they were close enough colleagues that they would be this casual amongst one other, having gotten used to one other by this time. It seemed that Aranea was the younger of the two as well while the green haired girl seemed to be the elder one of the two.

If Akame didn't know any better, they had this sisterly kind of aura to them that was genuine on both sides.

"What is it Arbora?," the small girl replied back with a deadpan tone of voice as she continued to look at the stars in the sky. She seemed to enjoy the fact that there was now a sky that she could look at instead of the dreary cavern that had been there before. The green haired girl briefly stopped her impulsiveness to enjoy the stars with Aranea and became very serene as she did so. This was immediately followed by something that made Akame very disturbed as it confirmed her uneasiness ever since she met the Black Prefects in the meeting room with the Substitute White Prefects. That they were consumed with the obsession for combat.

"I can't wait to fight them- to engage in a fuckin' bloodbath.," Arbora responded with her pupils being pinprick in size with a wide grin of deranged excitement. She seemed to one that was equally psychotic and affable at the same time, yet in a way that made her still somewhat approachable. This made seem more terrifying than if she was merely a sweet seeming girl who hid a darker side to herself, like Seryu Ubiquitous had been reported to be.

"If they're as tough as the legends say they are...then I'm game. I think Machina is also raring to duke it out as well.," Aranea replied back with the inside of her pupils having a spider web like pattern, her expression cold and pragmatic. This caught Machina, the giant robotic being's attention and hinted to Akame that all of them with the possible exception of Cetusia were battle seekers of the highest degree, even being pleased with Malum's suggestion of invading another country to fight worthy opponents. It seemed different from Esdeath's "conquering sadist" type of bloodlust as she got the implication that defeat or even death, wouldn't matter to them at all. It made Akame take back her comparison of them to Night Raid, they may have been amicable, but their battle-lust was very uncomfortable to be around.

"Beep...," said the cyclopian, gigantic machine as it remained immobile and quiet far from the group. Its face titled as if enjoying the anticipation for battle and it made rough metallic noiss that eerily sounded like snickering. It was no mere brute, it was a sentient killing machine. Akame then looked at the remaining members of the group with melancholic and jaded views in spite of their amicable friendship to one another.

"Elephantus, I got your back.," said the spiky blond boy with a soft tone of voice with blue sclera eyes and an eight sleeved coat over a sleeveless shirt and baggy paints. He offered a fist bump of friendship to his wooly ally who he seemed to the closest with among the group. After he did so, he resumed his stoic and irritable personality that Akame had since identified him with as a individual. He also had an aura of hidden instability that he was trying hard to control judging from how he mumbled under his breath.

"Fulgur, thank you for always sticking out for me.," replied the humanoid mammoth with large tusks with a deep voice as it fist bumped him. It seemed stoic, but there were hints of a more girly side to its personality. Akame assumed that "it" was like Bulat, but it seemed to not the case.

"Aether, our efforts have finally pulled off- our savior has been born to deliver us to the euphoria of a truly great fight.," said the pitch black skinned, monstrous demon in one of the rare times that he spoke with a lower tone of voice as he turned to the priestly member of the group. They seemed to have a grudgingly close bond with one another in spite of their contrasting personalities. It looked at the rest of the group as it was implied that he was one of the older members of the Prefects and that he was happy that his juniors were having a fun time with one another.

"Infernum, it was not by our own efforts, it was all decided by fate. And it has smiled on us. Praise to His Grace, Lord Malum.," said the horned upward turned eyed, eldritch priest whose entire lower body was covered in a black cloak of nightmarish design. Its tone was fatalistic and respectful. It seemed that they had suffered long under the abuse of the White Faction for a long time, but now the tables had turned and they could now have a more beneficial existence.

"Hey Aome honey, ready for tomorrow?," said the mummy with sword hilts on his body as he put his hand on the dark cloaked girl's shoulder. Like he had told Malum, the two were in a close relationship with one another and she seemed to far more gentle with him than what she had experienced from her before. A very romantic atmosphere formed around them as they continued to speak to one other.

"Of course, Kaze my sweet. I'm glad I get to not only get back at the White Faction for their blatant disrespect..., but also show the Teigu that they're all not what they're cracked up to be." replied the bandaged girl with heteroachroma and a dark cloak covering her body in a morbid yet satisfied tone of voice. She looked deeply into Kaze's eyes with affectionate intimacy and kissed him on the lips. Akame had initially wanted to know more about her Mura-Yatsu powers, but sensed that Malum was far beyond this so she didn't bother inquiring her at the moment.

"Vacuum, we were born for the sake of our lord. It is imperative that we do our best to protect him from the assaults of both the Teigu and the White Faction's less savory characters. While Nefariam is nefarious, he and his prefects are somewhat honor bound to their promise...it's their stand ins that are the problem...We might have to use full force on them if they try to ambush us when our guards are down.," Prodigum told the black void that hovered around him. He was already thinking about the political implications that Malum's birth had on the hierarchy and was already planning to be play cautiously around their White opposition. Akame didn't care seeing them as just as bad as their opposition anyway, but admitted that the White Faction she had met thus far seemed to compose of individuals that she seemed to have hate more than any of the Black Faction aside from Mume and Malum so far.

"...yes...," Vacuum replied quietly as it continued to hover near Prodigium. Akame still did not know what to make of it, since it seemed different from the rest of the group, an absurd phenomena that seemed to have its own personality. Personally, all of the Black Prefects were beings that were currently too alien and overwhelming to understand at the moment.

Akame stood in the far back as she observed the members in front of her. All she could do was lament her strength that was weak in comparison to theirs. She also saw Malum hovering above and scouting what was a cavern that once covered Hell with a disinterested look on his face. Her broken arm she noticed, had already healed for some reason. She decided to take a walk by herself to get away from the group gathered around the camp fire. She had enough of their company and wanted to scour the Hell Kingdom in order to get a better layout of the area.

* * *

 **White Faction Prefects- Main Room of Nefariam's Home**

Nefariam and his fourteen White Prefect group were hanging in a brightly lit court room that was made of human bones, polished and decorated to resemble gothic architecture to go with the elegant theme the White Faction seemed to prefer. The fourteen stand in Prefects hung out in another room that was significantly dimmer in lighting, which was putting it mildly. Kurome stood in the corner at Nefariam's side. In comparison to Akame's experience with the Black Prefects, which seemed to acknowledge some good traits about them while also understanding they were incredibly amoral, Kurome's thoughts on the White Prefects was significantly different. They were eccentric that much was true, but the majority seemed to be psychotic beings that unmistakably evil while hints that if it weren't for Nefariam's presence, they would not get along with each other at best and try to kill one other at worst. She kept quiet as she was forced to listen to their ramblings as she knew that the purple lipped being had likely concerned her a potential hostage against Akame as well as a weapon to use against her when the opportunity arose. However, if she had shared the room with the Substitute Prefects, she would agree that the Genuine ones were significantly less immoral than some of their members, especially Apium and Alba.

"Bleh, it was dull fighting the Southern Kingdom...their resistance was nonexistent.," said Squalus, a large, medium blue colored aquatic humanoid with a great white shark's head with black button like eyes; he wore white segmented swim trunks, but otherwise wore no other clothing. His tone of voice was ill-tempered and brutal in pitch. He seemed to be a more physical minded individual who focused on raw might than the intellectual pursuits of the other thirteen. He was seemed to be the most vicious as Kurome could not stand him in the slightest.

"It's because out of all the kingdoms, it was the most peaceful and thus the least prepared for our assault," Somniuma, a small female with a large white witch hat, gloves and robe that opened to reveal no lower torso. She had amber colored short hair that bobbed around her neck and unusual set of eyes with gray diamond shaped pupils with rippled lines extending outwards from the pupil. She spoke with a rational and deadpan voice as she read her tome of sorcery. Kurome thought of her being slightly less awful than the rest of the group, but understood that she was likely an amoral person that happened to have amicable traits.

"They at least should be jubilant in how they perished in a finale of an inferno incinerating them.","Oedipus, a phoenix themed humanoid with wings, whose body composition seemed to be composed of magma. His helmet was removed to reveal a long haired blonde boy like humanoid with long eyelashes, sparking eyes of periwinkle iris color and a permanent smile on his face. His tone was egocentric and hammy, being an attention seeker to the absolute extreme. Combined with the hints of a truly callous nature made Kurome despise this one due to how annoying he seemed to be.

"As they died they became reunited with their long awaited god. Our own God, His Majesty was merely the mightier one. ," Odontodactylus, a jade colored praying mantis humanoid in white priest robes spoke reverently towards his leader. Kurome had already suspected from the start that he was a delusional fanatic who seemed to buy that this cretin was some sort of divine god. But, there were hints of fear behind his words as if he was dreading something wouldn't happen.

"Prince Nefariam, I can't believe that he decided to go along with that simple plan from your baby bro. Beating on the weak is more of our sort of deal, especially using those toys we got that from that Empire that made the extinction job so much easier.," Progressioa, a streamlined white mechanical warrior that levitated above the ground grunted in annoyance. His tone was arrogant and sadistic in tone, hinting of a highly, violent personality. Kurome thought that he was also a reprehensible being that she could not stand, a bullying psychopath that knew the full extent of his actions and didn't care about how it made others feel.

"El Tonto! It for El Rey's pride! If he doesn't win with his own skills- then, it does not prove his own worth. ," Cacti, a bulky cactus humanoid wearing a sombrero and sarape of white colors as he played a wooden guitar. His tone was musical and eccentric, surprising Kurome due to how different he seemed to everyone she had ever met, especially with the unusual dialogue he spoke that seemed to be of a language quite different from her own. He seemed to be one of the more genuinely friendly ones amongst the group.

"I don't really care about the arguments our bosses make. I just wanna prove my superiority to humans and kill them painfully as they lie helpless and without the means to fight back,," Tigrisa, a silver haired tiger themed girl in a white dress suit. Her hair was spiky with black strips adorning them and her eyes were red with small circles within them. She had a terrifying and sadistic tone to her voice, as well as being especially playful and cheerful in mannerisms. Kurome could already tell that she was a dangerous individual to be around and recalled Leone when she thought on how this girl seemed to be her evil counterpart.

"At least it'll be a nice change of pace from all the helpless villages and cities that we destroy under the radar.," Caligo, a black humanoid with blue, glowing eyes made of shadowy darkness wearing a white set of armor with large shoulder guards and rounded boots spoke. His tone of voice was grim and morbid with an eerie distortion of whisper as well as a shrill. Kurome was especially nervous around him due to how reserved he was in comparison to his more expressive peers.

"Nefariam's family is the true gods of this world and we should faithfully follow their commandments," Forma, a pale, abstract figure made of various shapes; his lower torso being a cube with no legs as it hovered above the ground, his shoulders cone with rectangular with octagon shaped hands with trapezoid shaped fingers, his chest was circular with a crescent shaped head with no facial features. His tone of voice was that of an angelic hymn with ethereal trumpets playing in the background. Kurome wasn't sure what to make of him due to being too alien to figure out his personality traits.

"As long as he wills it, I'll do anything that Lord Nefariam desires." Succuba, a voluptuous succubus young woman with long, dark green hair in a white secretary outfit with two downward pointing horns, a barbed tail and leather wings on her back. She looked at the puffy hat small humanoid with an expression of romantic longing with her pinkish red iris eyes. Kurome could already tell that this woman had a massive crush on Nefariam and that he actually implied to return those feelings on several occasions to Kurome's shock. Aside from this, she seemed to be one of the more professional of the group, being no-nonsense and calm in personality when Nefairam wasn't involved.

"This is a noble trial from His Majesty that I must follow with diligence ," Sancti, a large warrior completely covered in white knight armor that was segmented in design. His tone was chivalrous and noble. He also seemed to be one of the relatively nicer members, having hints of an honorable and steadfast personality. Kurome wasn't sure what to make of him.

"Yeah, yeah. Wake me up when we start.," Corpus, a large, muscular brute that seemed to be made from patches of dull blue skin sown together, he had rounded bolts attached to his neck, a strong jawline and a flat top head with short black, spiky hair. He wore a loose shirt, square shoes and long pants that were white and segmented in design. His tone of voice was irritable, but also low-key. Kurome was more neutral about judging him, seeing him as amoral, but also not as awful as the others seemed to be.

"I-I'll prove myself to her. I-I'll prove myself to her.," Testudo, a greenish tortoise humanoid spoke, his body was short and round; with stubby limbs with small hands and feet. He had large eyes that were narrowed like downward turned crescents with small green iris pupils. He wore tight white armor with dual shoulder guards and matching skirt armor with elongated extensions, white gloves and boots. He seemed to suffer from a major inferiority complex and had a stutter to his voice, heightening this aspect of insecurity. Kurome almost felt sorry for the little humanoid due to how pathetic he seemed.

"It seems you're enjoying yourself, Your Highness.," Cervos, the feathered, winged deer like humanoid in an elegant suit of armor spoke to his lord in a tone of complete reverence. He seemed to the most dignified of the group as well as its undisputed leader. Kurome understood that he was evil, but at the same time, acknowledged that he had seemed noble at the same time.

Nefariam merely smirked on his throne with Kurome being forced to accompany him on his right side, her expression was of revulsion and disgust towards him. She felt he was evil, but grudgingly acknowledged that he did have some respectable qualities at least for now. She would have to bide her time until she was strong enough to kill him and the rest of the Genuine Prefects.

* * *

 **White Faction Stand in Prefects- Supply Closet of Nefariam**

In comparison to the other room, the stand ins were tense and gloomy, due to being forced by the Genuine Prefects into this space. They had previously occupied the main room when their superiors were away, but when they returned, this supply closet was always were the Substitute Prefects would meet. While the other group were more low-key on their dislike of Malum, it was clear they all held him in contempt as well as Nefariam for treating them this way. In the meantime, they would discuss their complaints and wait for Malum to slip up eventually. And thus the previous status quo with them unchallenged would return once more.

"I-I think His Highness is making a mistake. I think his decision will doom the Akujin race as a whole. And things need to be taken care of before they escalate to the point of no return.," Aqua, the teal haired girl with blinding bangs and a piranha/clownfish lower torso said in a meek voice. She seemed to be one of the more friendly members of the group, but she also had a reputation to be even more ruthless than even Squalus at times. She did not say more out of fear of being scolded by the others.

Alba,the streamlined winged humanoid seemed to be a state of comatose, having been found by the other members of the group in a deserted part of Hell. He had been cleared of suspicion for now as Helianthus had been exposed as the most likely culprit to Malum's mother's horrendous condition when she was recovered. However, the guilt seemed to be getting to him, which was especially surprising as they had previously known him to be a remorseless jerk with little to no empathy towards others.

"It's out of our hands now, Kaze was more cunning than we thought And it will be difficult to fool this Malum as he seems to be more than a simple brute like the rest of the Black Faction are.," Phantasia, the pointed hooded spell-caster completely covered in a white robe except for his glowing golden eyes spoke in a vague and cryptic voice. He seemed to be the most reserved and eldest of the group with far more experience on judging situations than the others.

"Truly was outside of our calculations. We were going to succeed with own scheme until this slip up occurred.," Calculo, the steel-gray haired intellectual with mechanical fingers spoke in an analytical and scientific tone of voice as he came to terms with the situation. Oddly, he seemed distant this time, as if focusing on other matter unrelated to the topic at hand.

"And the little shit screwed up our entire plan just by showing up. I'll take this out on as many humans I can get my fingers on.," Apium, the slender bee themed young man spoke in a frenzied and low key voice as he punched the wall in frustration. He was about to attempt to scold Nefariam for his decision until Draca swiftly knocked him out so he wouldn't cause anymore trouble.

"Wait, if Malum managed to be alive Could it be that the other child's-," Rosa, the pink haired androgynous boy with rose branches emerging from his arms spoke softly to his rodent themed colleague. Unlike the others, they didn't like Malum or Nefariam, having heard the rumors of a third child, the missing twin that was born the day of Malum's mother's disappearance and had been heard sporadically since that time. They secretly wished that this child was alive and that one day, it would arrive and change the Hell Kingdom for the better. At least, this was Rosa being hopelessly optimistic.

"All that matters is that we protect our own King piece with our Trump Card for now...right Nix?," Mus, the melancholic young man like humanoid with a sickly, green rat tail emerging from his backside responded in a stoic and emotionless voice. He was overall disinterested at his current company aside from Rosa and Nix, whom he considered to be the closest with. He by far the more practical of the three, not being a solid believer of Rosa's absurd beliefs.

"Yes, Mus, Rosa.," Nix, the small, large hat wearing girl with long, light blue hair and matching eyes replied in a cheerful and innocent tone of voice. It didn't matter what her friends were planning, it was just nice to be with them no matter what happened. She was pure in that aspect, especially more so than she realized herself.

"Can't believe he's not having us use the Amulets! And I wanted to try them out!," Stella, the long wavy pink haired girl with three halos over her spoke in a bratty tone of voice that was a mix of a snarl, rasp and chip. She was laying down in a loose position with a bored expression on her face. The events at the capital still irritated her even after several weeks had passed.

"Oh, after your scuffle with the one armed woman, you seem to lost confidence in your abilities- is that it?," Scurra, the hellish clown like jester like garb asked mockingly to Stella, who became cross when she reminded her of Najenda punching her in the face. He seemed to be the trickster of the group when Alba was too atrocious to tolerate when listening to his horrendous attempts at humor. Unfortunately, Scurra's sense of humor tended to be disturbing and morbid to listen to, so he was also avoided unless a meeting was mandatory.

"All our effort to have them destroyed through manipulation in the shadows and they just allow them to be used to make a contest more intriguing?," Lanza, a short, slender, and young man with four sets of arms, flame like spiky hair of black color and large yellow iris pupils in his eyes spoke. He sulked in a corner with a saddened look on his face. He currently wore a white tank top with baggy pants and white shoes all segmented in design. In his mind, he was steadfast at stopping these events before they escalated to something worse. And he knew he had to do it alone and not tell anyone...that was something he had already planned with Helianthus in case Malum and his mother were ever discovered. The Teigu were their biggest threat and their destruction would benefit the Akujin...and more importantly their own plans. This was all things the others were not aware of.

"Now, now...this is just another opportunity to show how those guys are nothing compared to us.," Shirome, the drill pigtailed girl wearing a white Lolita dress with white and red heteroachroma iris eyes said in a bubbly tone that hinted a monstrous level of sadism. She danced around as she smiled with an eerie grin on her face. Compared to the others, she was more gleeful at the opportunity, but she quickly reprimanded them for thinking she was being bloodthirsty like the Black Faction. It was just that she liked to win by forcing them to lose everything just as they seem to think they had the advantage.

"'So, how are they going to start this chase deal?," Draca,the draconic winged, military uniform attired and long blonde haired woman spoke in a no-nonsense and aloof tone of voice to her equine comrade. She sat as refinery as she could given the circumstances of the closest. It was noted that she seemed to be...airy since she saw Tatsumi transform and Shirome joked that she had fallen for him, which she responded yes to her surprise. It didn't matter if he was a Teigu or not, she felt feelings for him now and that was not going to change. But for now, she had to focus on the matter of the contest until things had settled down enough to ask her superior permission to marry him.

"That's the strangest thing. Malum says that they'll break out of it on their own.," Centaurus, the camp, strong jawed, winged centaur replied in a flamboyant voice of stern bewilderment that caused the blond woman's eyes to widen in astonishment. It also shocked the others...except Lanza who had left as soon as this information was told to him. He was going to act on his own even if he got the wrath of Nefariam if he went against his command. For he valued Helianthus' judgment over his by a wide margin.

* * *

 **Orcus- Later that Night**

In the massive circle hovering above the exposed realm of Hell, a brown haired boy suddenly opened his green iris eyes. Tatsumi was awake again and ready to attempt another escape.

What he was about to experience was a battle that made every single fight prior to this one seem paltry in comparison.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Breakout**


	28. Kill The Breakout

**Author Notes: This is a setup for what will be the first real epic battle of the fanfic.**

 **Chapter 28: Kill The Breakout**

* * *

It was a dark night and someone was looking at a massive circle made of nightmarish creatures holding a large collection of unusual objects- the Teigu hovering over a deserted section of Hell. After a long argument with the White Kings later that day concerning Malum's desires and Tatsumi's sudden escape from the Orcus device made them ultimately decide it was too risky it to remain in the Hell King's location. So it was relocated to an abandoned district of the Hell Kingdom where no one who bother to look for it. Except for this individual right now at this very moment.

A young man with spiky black hair, large yellow iris eyes and four sets of arms wielding halberds covered in wrapped cloth had a serious expression on his face. He was Lanza the White Warrior Stand in Prefect and he was acting alone due to the others being more compliant with the whims of Nefariam and Malum. He was not going to just let this reckless contest of theirs happen for it would mean the end of the Hell Kingdom...and his plans with Helianthus.

 _We were going to use this to quicken our plans to destroy God and release us from this prison- then this Malum changed everything when he destroyed the celling keeping the majority of Akujin imprisoned. And now he's having His Highness acting on impulse...rather than have this remain here. I'll take it to a volcano and then drop in there. Then we can forget this nonsense and focus on our original plan...or at least, half of it._ , Lanza thought meticulously as his clothed spear extended and pierced into the circle. He knew of Malum's world level calamitous level destruction as he had sensed while heading to Nefariam's place with the other Substitute Prefects. He felt it to be pleasingly ironic that Malum's plans would be undone by the aftereffects of his own birth.

 _Good. Now, there's an active volcano near the capital, I'll drop it in there and then be on my way._ , Lanza continued his thoughts as he glared at the circle with a stern glare and a frowning expression. The matter would be handled without any need to fight and it was something that Lanza preferred. Unfortunately, this did not go that way as Lanza soon found out.

"What're you doing?," said a displeased voice coming from one of the slots on the circle pierced by the halberd whose handle that continued upwards and then bended to the right as its length proceeded to extend. It was Tatsumi who had just recently awakened from his previous defeat at the hands of Helianthus. He had seen Lanza who had isolated himself from the rest of his group and it seemed that he didn't bring any backup. It was beneficial to Tatsumi, it meant that once he escaped that it would solely an one on one fight without worrying about any outside interference.

"Hmm? It's the boy from last night.," Lanza spoke as he narrowed his view towards a brown haired young man with horns and other silver draconic features who glared at him with a stern expression on his face. He had expected him to awakened, but decided it was that there was no point in lying to him about his goals.

"My liege is acting on lunacy so I will end the source of his obsession before it clouds his judgment completely. By getting rid of you and the rest of these useful, but accursed accessories that would've made enslaving your kind all the more easier. Then again, your increasing strength bothers me so it's better to kill you while you're still helpless.," Lanza continued as the clothed halberd's extended handle continued to hover near the boiling hot surface of a volcano. Tatsumi scowled when he mentioned this, Miles had used Extase against him and it appalled him that they were intent on using them on others. If he were to stop this plan, now would be the time.

"So you're gonna kick my ass for what I did to your bird pal?," Tatsumi questioned Lanza, even though he was several kilometers away from him at this point. He was having trouble with getting out due to the reinforced constraints that were currently binding him. In the meantime, Tatsumi learned a surprising fact that both disturbed him and filled his heart with hope at the same time.

"I'm not that reckless and no one really like Alba anyway, so what you did was somewhat pleasing for a little while. I know two things- one is that for the past millennium, you and 47 others have reincarnated for the purpose of destroying his Majesty every half century and two, even if you did destroy all of the Teigu, there's a fact that you must be made aware of- they were created with this intent and it will make you realize how annoying they truly are. Even if you destroy them to ashes, eventually over the centuries, they will repair themselves and be functional to destroy Akujin if they can get their hands on one. On this device, Gates of Hell: Orcus, you all are prevented from reconstruction and reincarnation into another enemy for us and while on this device, I can kill you without worrying about either of these things happening. And by dying in this volcano while still bounded to Orcus, the souls that have been merged with the Teigu along with the Teigu themselves will cease to exist.," Lanza explained to Tatsumi about his current situation as he was gradually lowered along with the other Teigu into the lava of the volcano. Learning this Tatsumi needed to break free and save his remaining comrades. As for everyone else, he would rather leave some of there for their heinous crimes. But, the situation required an alliance and he would need to work with them in order to stop this new enemy. It was that desperate a situation and would continue to be so as long as he got closer to the lava.

"What're you going to do once you're done here?," Tatsumi asked the voice from the distance with a intense anger, disgusted that the enemy was choosing the easy way out instead of fighting head on. It made sense to eliminate an enemy as quickly as possible due to being an assassin, but the way Lanza was doing it seemed beyond cowardly. And the callousness of Lanza's actions really got under his skin.

"None of your concern, naked ape soon to be out of my hair forever.," Lanza's voice replied from several kilometers away in a cold tone of indifference. Tatsumi then felt the desire to prove to him that he wouldn't be brushed off so easily as Lanza hoped he'd be.

* * *

Memories of his wife, child and everyone that he had closely bonded with flashed before his eyes as the brown haired boy screamed in fury as he came inches near the lava. He need to push himself in order to awaken a miracle to turn the situation around.

Suddenly, something that Lanza did not expect occurred. A golden flash beamed from the direction of the volcano and a beam of light rushed towards Lanza's location. As he retracted the halberd that he had used in his attempt to destroy the Orcus with the yellow iris eyed boy saw someone a few feet directly in front of him. It was Tatsumi in his new form holding the Orcus circle in his arms with a glare filled with intense killing intent. This managed to cause Lanza to lose his callous composure by a significant degree.

"There's no way you're just a naked ape that just happens to have a great deal of potential! Are you trying to tell me it was due to your human spiriti! All of your kind is weak and deserving of our lordship of you- you have no inherent worth other than being our pawns!," Lanza ranted with an astonished look on his face as he slowly backed away in instinctual apprehension towards the green eyed boy in front of him. He felt that if he went at him head on that somehow the tide would turn against him, that he'd lose to this insignificant human being.

"For the last few weeks, you've been ruining the lives of my friends and countless innocents being robbed of the happiness they earned from enduring the tyranny of the Empire. I'm going to take it out on all of your leaders, starting with you!," Tatsumi declared to his foe with an expression of determination as he put pressure on the Orcus ring. It began to crack, which shocked Lanza even more than Tatsumi's sudden escape. He was much stronger than he had anticipated.

Lanza looked in awe as the massive ring shattered, causing every Teigu to land on the ground intact and everyone that either merged with or wore their Teigu were dropped safely on the surface of the abandoned district. He was losing his mind as Tatsumi continued to defy his expectations.

"Not even Centaurus could put a dent in that ring! Is this what the naked apes call determination and hope?! Fuck! Why is this happening?!," Lanza declared as he prepared a battle stance and his face contorted into anger and rage. He was now forced to fight this person, the last thing he wanted to do, but he then realized who exactly he was fighting. His way of defying logic was identical to that man and he bore a striking resemblance to him as well...

"The reason never mattered in the first place. As long as there's hope, that's all that matters.," Tatsumi replied back, which caused Lanza's pupils to shrink in utter bewilderment. He took his own battle stance, but what Lanza did next was unexpected.

He laughed loudly for a few moments and let go of one of his concealed weapons to place his first set's right hand on his forehead as he turned his head upwards. This was followed by a surprising statement that took Tatsumi off guard.

"You would always say illogical things like that. It has been 1000 years...Master Taiyou...or should call you by your current incarnation's name, right Tatsumi?," Lanza spoke in a confident tone as he grinned maliciously. As his weapon hit the ground, it unraveled to reveal its true form- a red tipped halberd with a silver handle that Tatsumi knew very well, it was Neuntote, the weapon of Incursio.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Lancer**


	29. Kill The Lancer

**Author Notes: This is one that I've been anticipating since the beginning of this fanfic, it's filled with unexpected twists and turns. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 29: Kill The Lancer**

* * *

 _ **1000 Years Ago- The Empire**_

 _A young, slender boy with spiky black hair wearing the army recruit outfit of the time period was busy training with a spear in the barracks when he saw a tall man in white armor with long brown hair worn in a ponytail with a cowlick and green iris eyes walk towards him. This man in particular was one of the 48 warriors that helped to defend the country from the evil that was the Hell King, a monster that had rule that country before the Emperor had the tyrant overthrown and established his capital over the remains of his evil Kingdom. And shortly after, the Teigu were created as a safety measure against his Akujin followers in case they ever returned for revenge._

 _"Taiyou Sensei! Is today the day you announce your successor? You've done a great service driving off that tyrant's Akujin followers! All in the sake of the Emperor!," said the boy in a enthusiastic tone of idolization towards the brown haired man as he puffed heavily after finishing his work out. He seemed to eye Taiyou's weapon the entire time he was speaking to his superior. Something that Taiyou noticed when hearing the boy speak favorably of him._

 _"Yari...This weapon isn't for the sake of our ruler...it's for the people that the Empire protects. The country will thrive as long as the leader thinks about the people!," said the man in a stern and assertive tone, which caused Yari the spike haired boy to have a blank expression on his face. Taiyou noticed this trait in several of the people who were recently recruited into the Empire, that they had this obsession with proving themselves to the Emperor rather than focusing on the people's safety. He suspected that this would lead to a dark future where this Imperial obsession became an elitist tyranny that would threaten the population. He had to make sure that it wouldn't happen for the sake of the peace they had finally achieved._

 _"That is ridiculous You...can't be thinking of treason are you?," said the boy in an emotionless tone of voice as his shrunken pupils eyed the dormant form of Incursio worn in a hilt around Taiyou's belt. While Yari was skilled, there was something wrong about him that made Taiyou wary around the young recruit._

 _"Yari...I think you've had enough practice for today. Go back to the sleeping quarters to rest.," said the brown haired man as the boy resumed his more energetic self as he skipped back to the dorms where the beds were located. Taiyou sighed as Yari disappeared, lamenting that it was a shame that the Teigu were being judged as any tool when there was far more significance to them than what most people realized._

 _He's earnest, but he just sees you as a weapon to be used...and besides, something seems off about him...he needs more attention paid to him so he doesn't go off on a path that might cause harm to everyone., thought Taiyou in a serious tone as he concerned himself about Yari's extremist way of thinking. He took out Incursio and gave it a look of pity at its weapon like form, having known the true origins of how it was constructed, one that was very morbid and disturbing._

 _ **The Next Day**_

 _Taiyou had selected two boys from the class of military recruits that had been admitted into service from prominent families, including Yari. The sole exception was the second boy that was considered to be a potential successor who had come from the countryside, much like Taiyou himself. Everyone including Yari was skeptical as the boy was clumsy, somewhat dim and got into trouble frequently, which made them see him as a useless oaf as a result._

 _"My successor is Hinode.," Taiyou declared to everyone's shock including Yari's. This red head with an idiotic grin on his face and had not trained as hard as he did, had gotten the weapon he desired- the Teigu that was considered to be the country's hero. With that statement, he knew that he would be having to rely on this foolish commoner to always be the one that stood in the front of the protection forces. As an attempt to not be immature and undignified, Yari bowed to him and left quietly. Then Taiyou said something that got under his skin in a stern and teacherly tone of voice-_

 _"A weapon doesn't make one a hero. It's the heart, the heart to do good is what makes one a hero."_

 _Yari's face became colder, his eyes more slanted and his smiling face turning into a frown. He turned to bow again, but this time he glared at Hinode with a glare of intense jealousy for taking what he thought was rightfully his. He turned around and decided to take a walk around the capital._

 _"Damnit, I lack a heart? If he means mercy and compassion then he's become soft. This time of peace has dulled his senses.," Yari said to himself in a tone of bitterness and aloof condescendence as he ignored the common folk around him. To Yari, the only people that did matter were the military, the nobility and the Teigu users; the rest were ignorant simpletons that clung onto the Empire because they were too lazy to progress any further._

 _"Do you want it? Incursio's power that is.," asked a man with a deep voice and a soothing air about him. Yari turned to see a man wearing a dirty, brown cloak and square glasses looking directly at him as he sat in a corner._

 _"Ridiculous, a charlatan is making falsehoods in the streets. I should have you arrested for your delusions.," Yari spoke skeptically as he decided to walk away from this suspicious man. He wasn't about to waste his time with a mere commoner._

 _"If you follow his advice, you'd be acknowledging that you are inferior to a lowly commoner...why not get the ability to make it your own...sounds like a good deal right?," the brown cloaked man spoke as if reading his thoughts. Yari came to the conclusion that he was likely an Akujin, one that resembled a human being, which meant he was far more dangerous than the normal variety._

 _Yari took a battle stance to face this obviously dangerous person, but the brown cloaked man had appeared in front of him in an instant as he stood to his full and very tall height. It then became clear, that in the face of absolute strength, he was weak in body and soul, something that Taiyou had likely suspected when he chose Hinode over him. Yari was brought to his knees as he teared out his eyes in fear, wanting to be spared of the death he was likely going to be subjected to. To his surprise, this did not happen as the man seemed to have taken an interest towards him._

 _"It would be a shame if you were to be left to die on patrol...why don't you come with me? And become something greater..," said the man as his confident face flashed from underneath his hood in a tone of calmness and charisma that forced Yari to bow out of fear of being killed. The people walking around them paid no attention, choosing to focus on their everyday duties instead._

 _"I want it...Incursio...it should be mine...," said Yari in a mentally deteriorating tone of voice that signaled his decaying morales and the rise of his obsessive insanity. Whatever restraint in holding back his dark desires were gone forever as he resigned to being a truly evil being._

 _"Yari is dead. Your name shall now be Lanza from henceforth.," said the man as he turned around proceeded to walk down a dark alleyway. Yari, now Lanza followed him and was never seen again...at least, as a human being_

* * *

Lanza unwrapped all of his weaponry aside from the one discarded when he placed his hand on his head earlier, revealing that he was carrying several copies of Neuntote and take a battle stance with a serious expression on his face. Tatsumi looked in shock at the multiple copies of his Teigu's weapon and a myriad of thoughts began to fester in his mind. Lanza was clearly associated with Incursio and Tatsumi subconsciously wished to know more. His modified body then seemingly answered as a mutation began to occur on his forehead.

"Your words, your body language and your air...most importantly, the look of contempt on your face...he never understood me...even back when I was a naked ape like you are.," Lanza spoke to Tatsumi with a condescending and arrogant tone of voice as he looked down at the brown haired draconic boy in front of him. Lanza then noticed that something was happening to Tatsumi and decided to observe it from his current position.

Tatsumi then did something subconsciously that Lanza did not expect and made him widen his eyes in shock. A large green eye similar to the Teigu, Spectator emerged on his forehead and then flashed an emerald colored light. After the light dimmed, Lanza was left bewildered as to what happened and to why Tatsumi seemed less shocked than he was before. As if he knew about his secret.

"So that's your backstory? Another elitist noble, but you weren't as bad as the ones I came to know. He does kinda look like me...more importantly, you did something to became whatever an Akujin is. And you knew Esdeath... that's all I got from you for now.," Tatsumi explained to Lanza, his tone implied that he had somehow been able to read his mind.

"How did you-?," Lanza asked with a shocked expression on his face while take a defensive position with his weapons, four of the halberds positioned in a cross intersect position to soften the blows of what was likely to follow.

"I honestly don't know. At a lot of weird things have been happening since you guys have shown up.," Tatsumi replied with a stern expression on his face as his wings straightened upwards and his tail hardened like a straight rod.

Vanishing from sight, Lanza without looking used his remaining halberds to block Tatsumi's attack from behind with a serious expression on his face.

"I've been developing my skills for over a millennia, so I won't be as easily thwarted as those pawns you beat before.," Lanza boasted as he forced the brown haired boy backwards into the wall of an abandoned building behind him with the swing of his multiple weaponry. Lanza then slowly inched towards the hole caused by his counterstrike and stopped a few millimeters from the inside of the building.

 **Thump. Thump.**

"Over there.," Lanza spoke as he raised his free hand, the halberd then levitated upwards and rushed towards 3 inches to the right of the hole in the building. It jettisoned through the solid mass of nightmarish appendages and mouths; an audible grunt was heard as blood dripped on the ground. Lanza next decided to let go of all of his weapons and have them zoom towards the location of the noise. More sounds of repressed grunts and blood gushing out was heard from the coordinates that the spiky haired humanoid had estimated. Confident, he decided to walk in the first hole and into the room of a long abandoned dining hall. He looked down at Tatsumi whose body was skewered by the halberds with a cold stare from his yellow iris eyes narrowed and emotionless.

Tatsumi ignoring his injuries, threw a weak punch at the chest of the spiky haired boy, the latter responding with a sigh of annoyance as the hit did no damage whatsoever.

"It really is gone, the spirit of Tyrant. I would've been more inclined to keep you had it been still apart of your spirit..., but you're something that's clearly too dangerous to be kept existing in this era.," Lanza said with a callous tone of haughtiness, as he snapped his fingers. Slowly, the halberds jabbed into Tatsumi began to rotate, twisting his internal organs and causing the dragon themed armored boy to scream loudly.

"I was optimistic that you would be out of our hair forever, but as long as your form's been reduced to subatomic particles- that's also beneficial to His Majesty and our race. Now that by the next 500 years, know that your entire species will be wiped clean from the world and an era of darkness shall reign for eternity. Where the privileged elite will govern the earth and the heavens controlled by those who lust for carnage and massacre allow the elite to whatever they please!," Lanza boasted as he caused the spinning to accelerate, making Tatsumi scream in agony. Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard in Tatsumi's ears, one that both shocked and relieved him at the same time.

"Blah, Blah. Are you done? I've been hearing that crap from you guys in that giant rugrat's room for the past..well, a really long time. .And I don't like what you're planning to do to the human race. Even if I'm assassin, I know an evil jackass when I see one.," said a familiar voice, that of a woman who was unladylike and cheerful. This caused Lanza to turn around to see a leonine like girl with long blonde hair and eyes with irises as yellow as the sun rushed towards him, preparing to punch him directly in the face. It possessed so much force that its friction caused the fist to be engulfed in golden flames that were shaped like a roaring lion. Unable to dodge in time, Lanza was struck in the face and the collision caused him to be flung through the room. The resultant landing, caused the building to explode in a flash of yellow light. This light was massive and it shot up into the night sky like a firework. Several Akujin saw this light in the distance and were confused by its appearance in the abandoned district.

It was suspicious that the Gate of Orcus had vanished and suddenly a sensation of a fight was felt soon after. It made several of them wonder what was going on in the abandoned District.

* * *

 **Nefariam's Private Quarters**

Nefariam from the balcony of his private quarters witnessed this light and came to the correct conclusion that one of the Prefects, likely one of the stand ins, had acted on their own and did something that caused this odd phenomena. One that managed to truly upset him, which made the Genuine Prefect group especially nervous. Kurome observed Nefariam's temper from a distance and was curious as to what had managed to get under his skin.

"It seems someone has forgotten what happens...when someone goes behind my back.," He said in a menacing tone as his red irises turned purple with slit shaped pupils, he nonverbally gestured to his own Prefect group as well Kurome to leave and find what was responsible. Reluctantly, the twin tail haired girl nodded and followed the group.

 _I have to go along with his orders for now. But, as soon as that bald monster is gone- I'll try to take the one with the lipstick out_., she thought with a determined expression on her face. Cervos noticed this, but decided against doing anything as the source of the light took precedence over everything else.

* * *

Tatsumi took a good look at what had saved him as the woman walked towards him. He smiled a beaming grin and he recognized her immediately as one of his close comrades.

"You've gotten more catlike than the last time I saw you.," the brown haired boy said with a humorous tone while wincing from the pain. He had not seen Leone since the beginning of the final battle and her...passing.

"And you've managed to get your good looks I take it. I don't know how though, but you're handsome again. Won't try anything, especially since you're a dad now!," said the leonine girl in a teasing tone as she patted his head. She was Leone, the user of Lionelle and the one who introduced Tatsumi to Night Raid.

"How do you-?," Tatsumi asked with a surprised look on his face. He was then smothered in her bosoms to his annoyance for a brief moment, but then used his speed to escape Leone's grasp. She silently grumbled, sensing that he no longer was going to be so easy to catch.

"Those Aching guys gathered intel on us, maybe they know everything about us. They really don't know about privacy do they? I think they're either pervs or have way too much time on their hands," Leone replied with a joke towards the Akujin. This made Tatsumi chuckle as well as he found the joke refreshing after the grim experience that he had underwent since meeting Miles.

As they smiled, memories of their time together ran through their minds, not even caring that there had been time since their last meeting. Then Leone realized that technically both were dead.

"So are we ghosts or something? Cause when I got here, things were pretty weird, places with mouths and arms and weird looking folks that look Danger Beasts walking around like it's normal. Then I got pulled into that circle thing and couldn't move. Really sucked, especially listening to those guys talk about genocide and that kind of crap. Were you too?," Leone asked Tatsumi, initially with a tone of complaint at her previous predicament and followed by concern for Tatsumi. Tatsumi in his mind felt that this "Hell" felt oddly familiar in terms of atmosphere for some reason...

"It's almost like the corruption in the Empire, except much, much worse.," Tatsumi replied as he looked at the ruins of the building that Leone had somehow destroyed. Tatsumi then noticed something emerging on Leone's chest.

"Hey, you got something on your...er.," Tatsumi told Leone as he saw a yellow circle solidify on her bosom, one similar to Susanoo. And for the strangest reason, it felt like it was a natural development for reasons that neither could explain.

"You peeping tom. Wait...kinda looks like Susanoo's. Hope it means I don't become a neat freak.," Leone said with annoyance as he recalled the horned Teigu's OCD behavior. Suddenly, another halberd impaled her from behind. This made Tatsumi grit his teeth in wide eyed astonishment and growing rage for the person who likely attacked her, a person that was much tougher than he looked.

* * *

"I've grown to like winning underhanded. So much less effort on my part. Oh, you're the one with that belt weapon...you were a little boy a thousand years ago, then a muscular man five hundred years later. You've become quite the endowed woman. I would have some interest in you if I weren't only interested with the power of Incursio.," a voice ranted from a person hidden in the rubble of the destroyed building. It was far more emotive than before, likely because of the frustration of being overwhelmed for likely the first time in a long while.

"You're quite the chatterbox aren't ya?," Leone replied with a smirk as blood dripped from her mouth. She then noticed the halberd was identical to Incursio's own weapon, causing her eyes to narrow as her mood darkened.

"You're gonna be needing to explain why you have this?," she spoke again, this time more serious and grim than before. Leone then noticed that the halberd was beginning to rotate at high speeds, harming her internal organs.

"I don't need to explain anything. Just become dust for another 500 years when we create a truly powerful Empire with Prince Nefariam at the helm. An Empire greater than that of one that lasted a mere thousand years and that pathetic runt of an Emperor!," Lanza gloated with a cocky smirk as he rose from the rubble, slightly dirtied with no major damage to his body. Tatsumi had already committed to defeating him earlier, but he was now dead set on killing him for hurting Leone like this. Suddenly, an unexpected aid came to attack Lanza while he was distracted by Leone's agony.

"Do you mind repeating that? You asura from hell?!," shouted a deep and imposing voice from behind the spike-shaped youth. Surprised, he turned to see a towering man with spiked blonde hair and dark armor wielding the Teigu **Thunder God's Rage: Adramelech** on his lower arms prepare a powerful black sphere of lightning to strike him with. Before Lanza could react, the attack collided with him and caused Lanza's body to be rocketed several miles away from their location.

Leone and Tatsumi noticed that the halberds had shattered and they had become able to move again. In addition to this, their wounds regenerated and it had been like they had never been hurt in the first place. However, the way they regenerated implied from their shocked expressions was that it was not due to their own powers, rather something else entirely. Like it was the land itself had a special property that enabled this rejuvenation. However, this thought was soon overshadowed by the identity of the person that had unwittingly saved them.

"You're...," Tatsumi said with shock as he recognized the large man a few feet away from him. He was Budo, the commander of chief of the Empire's military and had died at the hands of Mine during their last encounter. Considering what this place was, it wasn't as surprising as it would normally be under other circumstances. Still, the two felt that they weren't ready to thank him yet, especially due to him being an enemy when they last met him, a particularly irrational one at that.

"I will deal with these miscreants. Then I will deal with you rebels who destroyed the Empire and restore the Emperor to his rightful place as I help to restore the capital.," explained the man in a serious and stubborn tone of voice as he slowly walked away from the two. Tatsumi then narrowed his eyes and decided to say something that got under the man's skin.

"You say that even when he attacked his own people like a crazed lunatic. And then he got executed, your young brat of a delusional leader...let's face it, it's not looking likely that the Empire'll ever come back even if you somehow crawl out of this place and make him a ruler again.," Tatsumi explained to Budo bluntly, causing the latter's veins to protrude on his forehead. Thinking about allying with the more antagonistic Teigu was one thing, actually doing it was something that Tatsumi felt was impossible at the moment.

"You insubordinate-.," the large man said angrily as he turned around, preparing to attack the boy until a powerful pressure of power was felt by the three fighters. And it was absolutely furious at this point.

"You've gotta be kidding?!," Leone said with a raised tone of irritation. She, Budo and Tatsumi saw a figure flying towards them and landing right in front of the trio with a golden aura surrounding his body. It was Lanza and unlike before, he had blood trickling from his forehead of purple coloring.

"My noble blood spilled by such lower tier creatures on the evolutionary line! Your insolence just cost you any mercy you would've had from me! You've done it now! I was going to have you be obliterated with a simple attack, but now you will die in an incredibly underhanded and cruel way. You should be fortunate, you naked apes are going to experience a strength that hasn't been fully realized in over a thousand years!," he screamed loudly in anger as his eyes contorted into a diamond like shape with oval like pupils and his mouth gaped wide open like a circle with rows of teeth. He was finally revealing the monster that he was underneath the noble soldier persona that Lanza had cultivated himself as.

"So you're taking us seriously? Might be hard with Budo in the way, but I've gotta pay you back for jabbing me in the back.," Leone replied back as she prepared a battle stance. Lanza's left eye twitched when she said this, not liking that she was showing this level of defiance against him.

Lanza's four sets of arms jutted out identical copies to Neuntote, which merged into a gigantic and warped version of the weapon that kept afloat due to Lanza's own power as he generated a yellow aura around his body. Just as the tension rose, Lanza's expression took a nightmarish dissonance as he smiled eerily and caused the giant halberd to vanish with a snap of his fingers. He then rocketed downwards to another abandoned building to the right and crashed through the top of the building. Whatever he had planned, it was one that he felt the most confident in...and it seemed to be a particularly nasty one at that.

"Uh...ok.," Leone said with a confused expression on her face. Tatsumi undeterred, rushed towards the location of where Lanza had landed. Budo decided to disengage his Teigu and rushed towards the ruined area of the dome to save his Emperor.

 _I was inside of there and I would catch glimpses of the Emperor being hung in a cage. I do not know what this place is, but I will release him from his confinements_., he thought with a tone of concern and determination as he continued to rush forward.

"So it's just me and Tatsumi to deal with the kid? What was him using Incursio's weapon? I don't like the looks of this.," Leone said as she looked at the place that Tatsumi had entered.

* * *

Tatsumi went in and saw something that caused him to stop completely in his tracks. It was a tall, muscular man in his mid 20s, with kind, blue iris eyes and black hair that he that usually wore in a combed up, heart-shaped pompadour. Unusually, instead of his usual outfit with a black shirt with green shoulders, chest armor and white pants with black boots; he wore a white tank top with grayish baggy pants and white shoes, much like Lanza had done. But, it was definitely him- a man that had played a huge role in his life...Bulat.

"Hey there honey. You've grown since the time I saw you," he said in a calm smile as he winked cheerfully at the young man. Tatsumi noticed that he himself had gotten a few inches taller than he was before the draconic transformation he underwent, another factor that became apparent since he returned to a human like form. It wouldn't be a far fetched assumption that if he ever met Esdeath again, he'd be the taller of the two by a few inches.

 _Well not as big as I was when I became a dragon_., Tatsumi thought with a nervous chuckle. He wasn't completely sure that this was the same man that had mentored him during his early days in Night Raid. Maybe this was a trap that Lanza had devised to defeat him, but he didn't sense him being in any part of the room. Only this person who looked so much like Bulat and himself were the only ones there.

"Don't worry, you can hug me as tight as you want to make sure I'm real. Really, tight.," the pompadour haired man said with an innocent attempt at innuendo...well hopefully. This confirmed that this man was indeed Bulat that he was seeing. He teared from his eyes, having never expected to see his mentor again.

"Big Bro. It really is you? Why are you wearing that? Why are you in this place? Where's the other guy that came in here?," Tatsumi asked several questions before Bulat said something with a serious look to his eyes.

"As for why I'm here is simple. Remember what I told you: no matter how you dress it up, what we as Night Raid did was murder. There's no way there's any justice in that. It was natural that I'd come here when I died, but I overheard those demons' plans and decided to take one of them out and dress up like one of them. I got put in a really warlike group called the Warrior unit because I'm closer to resembling a human than most of them or at least I managed to trick them into thinking I was one of them due to my impressive strength. Recently, Akame came here and I found out something awful had happened to her."

"Yeah, she felt different for some reason. Kurome was there too and she also felt the same way...like not alive.," Tatsumi replied as he recalled the brief instance that he had reunited with the sisters. He was unaware of their Mura-Yatsu heritage at the moment, having not seen them after the fall of the Empire.

"You saw Akame recently right? It's a shame, but right now...she's not human anymore. Little War Horn's curse caused her to become an undead monster called a Mura-Yatsu, it feeds off the life energies of those kills with one blade and turns victims into its undead horde with the other. Unfortunately, Yatsufusa also has a curse that causes its user to become the same kind of creature when they die and the Empire once had a special unit that would restrict those corpses in their coffins before they would cause havoc on the population. And they then have a single instinct embedded in their minds- to serve the Hell King and destroy all human life. So here's what you need to do...," Bulat continued as he patted Tatsumi on the head. He then said something that made him cringe

"You need to lure her and Kurome where no one is looking and we'll take them out together. They trust you, which will make it easier to lower their guard. It should make up for the fact that you caused my death when you hindered me against the Three Beasts by being a useless hick.," Bulat said with a dissonant closed eyed smile, causing Tatsumi to back away from him. These were things that Big Bro would never say under any circumstances, especially about considering betrayal or thinkng about grudges.

"You're not Big Bro. He was someone who entrusted me to continue with our goals to bring peace to the country and he'd never suggest something as monstrous as what you said...Lanza.," Tatsumi said with a loud tone of rage as he prepared his battle stance.

Bulat's eyes then flashed an eerie yellow in his irises as his expression turned colder.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Inheritance**


	30. Kill The Inheritance

**Author Notes: Its not you expect, but its something that's been foreshadowed since the "Kill The Immortal" Chapter. Also some more explanation on what Akujin and Jizenjin are and what the former is capable of is displayed in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 30: Kill The Inheritance**

* * *

Tatsumi glared at "Bulat" or rather Lanza as the brown haired young man referred to him as with a vehement expression disgust for the latter using this underhanded tactic against him. He calmed his anger and took a battle stance and lowered his presence so he would be able to counter anything that his opponent would utilize.

 _From what I read from his mind, he really wants the power of Incursio- which is why he was able to Neuntote. I thought that the spear was the extent of his obsession, but seeing what he's doing now...it's obviously more disgusting than I ever imagined.,_ Tatsumi thought with a focused mind, but still gripped by the anger he had for this enemy for deciding to fight him looking his "Big Bro. He had to remind himself that this was actually Lanza and not his mentor, a notion was hard due to how similar his presence felt. It wasn't simple shapeshifting, but something else that was implied to be infinitely worse than what he was imagining.

"I think you're forgetting Tatsumi, that I taught you how to fight properly in the first place. I know your fighting style from how I mentored over you.," Bulat said with a chipper tongue as he walked towards one of the deserted tables and pulled out a rusty spear made of hard bulat metal. It was implied that belonged to the previous owner when this area was still populated. He swung it above his head and took a battle stance of his own. His brief flash of yellow had vanished and he was already back to his blue iris gaze of gentleness that contrasted his current malicious presence as well as intent.

"Let's see how you've improved. It better be worth it since it would mean that I died for nothing.," he continued in a unamused tone as he audibly sighed in discontent towards Tatsumi. He then realized that the boy was no longer at the place that he saw him last. Tatsumi had already sped subtly towards the pompadoured man's right intent on ending the fight immediately. He couldn't stand another minute of him mimicking Big Bro while talking about such abhorrent things that he'd never say.

"How long are you going to keep this up?! You fake!," Tatsumi said as his gaze narrowed he raised a punch positioned directly at the person with Bulat's face. Suddenly, the backend of the spear struck the draconic boy downwards and pinned him to the ground in the chest area. Tatsumi grunted in pain as the blunt edge pressed deeper into his ribcage. Bulat's face became shadowed as a solid red eyed expression with downward crescent shaped eyes and a sinister crescent grin formed on his face.

"You don't have Neuntote for some reason, so this fight will be one sided on my favor. You haven't been able to surpass me at all in spite of my hopes.," said the ducktail haired man with an expression that resembled Esdeath's own cold and dissonant demeanor until he began laughing viciously causing his face to distort into a warped parody of Bulat with sharpened diamond shaped eyes with oval shaped pupils and a mouth filled with fanged teeth. What would be a nightmarish experience to a normal man made Tatsumi beyond furious at what "Bulat" was doing right now.

 _Don't you fucking dare make Big Bro's face like one of those corrupt bastards in the_ _Empire_. _Don't you dare say things in his voice! And don't you dare fucking dare laugh like a lunatic- you fucking fake!,_ Tatsumi thought furiously as he slowly rose up and forced the backend of the spear back. The pompadour haired man pulled back the spear...only to twirl it so the bladed edge was pointing directly at the silver core that Tatsumi now possessed. Tatsumi used his tail to jettison away from the strike and spun around until he was back on his feet with his right hand on the ground.

He then looked upwards to see "Bulat" suddenly materialize above him with his spear positioned to impale him through the head with a calm smile in spite of his intent to kill Tatsumi in a cruel way. Tatsumi used his wings to gain distance from his attacker, but provided difficult due to the enclosed area that he was currently fighting in at the moment. Tatsumi then looked behind him to see that "Bulat" had shortened the distance between them with his spear readied to strike.

Tatsumi forgot to look ahead and knocked his head against a table; forcing him to the ground. "Bulat" took this chance to strike Tatsumi down, only to deliberately miss each shot to prolong the suffering of his hindered prey. Laughing insanely as he did so. Tatsumi grabbed "Bulat"'s right pants leg to pull himself up and threw a punch towards his face. Only for the pompadour haired man to block the strike with the flat side of his spear.

As they engaged in a fierce stalemate, Tatsumi's expression was in intense concentration while "Bulat" grinned as he slowly pressured him back. Eventually, the force was too much and Tatsumi was knocked agains the back of the wall by the large man who smirked sinisterly at his accomplishment. Tatsumi hadn't known at the moment, but his powers had not increased as much as they should have due to lacking Incuriso's spirit, which was heavily implied to be the reason why he wasn't able to use the spear. He was like a sword with a completely blunt edge.

* * *

Tatsumi prepared for the worst as the man using Bulat's form slowly inched neared with his spear raised to finish his prey. Suddenly, something happened- Tatsumi saw a white entity float in front of him. It was the head of a furred reptile with two sets of red eyes with cross shaped pupils that hovered above him- it was a Tyrant Dragon Danger Beast. It was odd, yet very familiar at the same time. "Bulat" stopped out of shock of what he was now seeing, the blue iris eyes turned yellow as he started greedily at the spirit.

 ** _Tatsumi...forgive me for warping your body with my millennia of hatred, so much that your friend awakened the means to awaken her dark heritage to remove my presence from the living realm. But, you now have to fulfill your final duty...Tatsumi, reincarnation of the first user Taiyou and the remaining light of the Fallen one from five hundred years prior.,_** said the voice of the Tyrant, it was fierce yet noble and even regretful as it made a sad expression unexpected of a monster such as him.

"Bulat" paid no mind or rather knew better than to let whatever this new arrival allow Tatsumi to accomplish something that would an annoyance to deal with, so he leaped upwards with his spear raised to deliver the finishing blow with a malicious tone of laughter.

However, time seemed to stop just for the Tyrant and Tatsumi to converse, preventing "Bulat" for performing any action during the duration of their dialogue. Tatsumi also noticed that he was back in his completely human form with no additional dragon like features. It made Tatsumi believe that this was in his mind and this was an internal conversation. He then decided to talk with it as he figured that in spite of what it had done during the final battle, he needed the spirit's help in order to be able to fight this enemy and the ones that would come after him.

"You're the Spirit of Incursio huh? And you've been roaming around in Hell since Akame killed you?," Tatsumi questioned the head who nodded in response. After a pause, he thought about the Teigu and how some were more powerful and horrific than what was needed to kill a human being and decided to say it directly to the furred apparition with a piercing stare.

"The First Emperor, he didn't create the Teigu out of concern for his country did he? He wanted to use it on something that he absolutely wanted dead in the most painful way possible...am I right?

The Tyrant head was taken back by this statement and then spoke with tears of blood running from its eyes, explaining its pain-ridden reasons for the Teigu's creation that surprised Tatsumi on how much of an influence this Hell King individual had over the Empire and how important the Teigu actually were.

" _ **The truth is that I and the forty seven others, beings that are Danger Beasts yet something more, were victims of the Hell King's tyranny and prejudice. So we banded with the First Emperor's band of powerful humans to force the devil away. And another truth is that rather than wanting to**_ ** _preserve his prosperous nation through the protection of Teigu to protect it from those who would harm it...he was just a man ruled by hatred towards the Hell King for all the pain he's personally caused him and his family. In his broken mind, he decided to turn us into weapons that would be able to destroy the Akujin and all traces of them from this world. However, the truth is that some of our comrades died during the battle and one thing must be made clear...not all Akujin are pure evil. Some just want to be isolated from the cruelty of man. His Lordship...could never move on from his hatred, so he captured a few and forged them against their will into arms meant to kill their own race. The others who were more willing to give our lives to become weaponry felt pity for them. They hate the Hell King for not protecting them, much like we of more benign nature despise him for his evil ways. I beg of thee, take me back and fulfill your destiny- deliver one of the forty eight blows needed to destroy him!"_**

Instead of feeling sympathy towards the outburst of emotions coming from the Tyrant, Tatsumi in a level headed tone of voice that spoke this-

"...No...Big Bro once told me that you should embrace your emotions..., but its clear to me that you're consumed by whatever this Hell King guy did to you for who knows how many years...vengeance has clearly blinded you...I haven't forgotten how each time I pushed the limits of your power...you tried to consume me and turn me into a monster."

" _ **As for that...there is a reason that would likely cause you to reconsider...**_ ," Tyrant responded, its voice more raw with emotion than before. Tatsumi became silent as he listened.

" _ **You saw him...the brown haired man with glasses...he is Helianthus, one of the Hell King's subordinates...he is responsible for the schism 500 years ago, causing the Teigu to be scattered. Prior to that time, while the Teigu made from the Akujin were not please working under the descendent of the man who imprisoned them in weaponry, they at least developed a close bond with the few born with benevolent spirits, the Jizenjin. Then, Helianthus came under the guise of a prime minister, playing on his insecurities on how Incursio could potentially surpass Shikoutazer in terms of power. So in order to counter this potential threat, he tricked the Emperor into allowing him to modify the Teigu in order to fight Incursio if it ever turned on him. In reality, he used his alchemic arts to make some of the Teigu change the purpose of their target...from Akujin to humans, the reasons that some of the wielders become especially murderous as the evil seeps into them, though they will claim otherwise . You have seen what Hekatonkheires, Demon's Extract and several other Teigu correct? They were tampered from their original purpose and they became his pawns in the civil war he engineered against the Teigu that he wasn't able to completely corrupt like Incursio, Lionelle, Pumpkin, etc.**_ ," the Tyrant explained with a serious glare from its four eyes. Tatsumi continued to listen in with keen interest, everything that had happened recently had made more acceptable to what would normally be considered ridiculous. He began to piece together that the Akujin likely planned for them to kill one other to have no competition when they took over again. It made Tatsumi disgusted because he now knew the truth of the civil war of 500 years ago that he initially viewed as just a simple backstory was a staged event planned by the Akujin, with the implications that they orchestrated the downfall of the Empire and the reasons that the capital was destroyed. It made him resolute in desiring their demise even more than it had been previously.

" _ **What was truly unforgivable was how he turned the Teigu users against one another. Once close comrades, they are divided by animosity until they could do nothing, but try to murder one another. The forbidden rule of "two Teigu users engaged in a battle, both with killing intent, one of them would be fall" became more and more frequent. And Helianthus was free to corrode the Empire's core for the next five centuries**_.," the Tyrant continued with a sorrowful tone of regret, it was clear that the schism was much worse than Tatsumi had ever imagined.

This is what got Tatsumi's eyes to widen as he then spoke the next set of words with a cold tone of ruthlessness-

"So you're saying that it wasn't the fat bastard wasn't behind the corruption, but that four eyed plant guy was as well...you've given me a reason for me to accept you. But, know this...I'm only going after that Helia guy and whatever cronies that support him. Hatred won't make your pain go away, but if the Hell King proves to be a threat to everyone...I'll stop him...then I'll stay here...I'm a killer and since there's no justice in murder...I'll accept my sentence here...in Hell."

" _ **You are unique in comparison to my other masters aside from Bulat. They would've justified their killings for either sadism or for the people and be judged to be sent to Heaven or Hell...and yet, you choose to remain here in spite of your benevolent soul...Tatsumi...thank you for accepting me properly**_.," said the Tyrant as he transformed to a furred humanoid version of Incursio before dissolving into light particles that were absorbed into the brown haired boy's chest.

* * *

The fake Bulat's strike hit the ground, but to his shock it did not come into contact with flesh. This made the pompadour haired man look to his right to see Tatsumi, but he had changed drastically once again.

Instead of white draconic features, his outfit had become more like a white dress suit with a long overcoat with the shoulders covered by intricate armor that resembled the Tyrants head and white rounded shoes. He was more humanlike than before, lacking both the horns and cross shaped pupils. Finally, the silver core had shrunken down to a single silver crystal embedded in his chest. This caused "Bulat" to shiver with dread, as he knew that Tatsumi had somehow reached a new level of power.

"Incursio...thank you for opening up to me. I understand now. I thought you were just my power, but what I really needed to see you as a partner. Sorry for not realizing this when I was alive.," Tatsumi spoke with a calm tone of gratitude. Tatsumi then noticed something about the imposter Bulat, he remained in his position without making any moves as he speculated the reasons behind Tatsumi's new form.

 _This is what General_ _Helianthus warn me about. That the weapons Teigu possessed an ultimate form when fully awakened and bonded to their masters. Regardless of it being more simple in appearance, it shouldn't be taken lightly. One direct hit to my core and it will destroy me. I can't bother tormenting him any longer.,_ the fake Bulat thought uncharacteristically with a cold, logical mindset before smirking sinisterly.

The fake Bulat did something that surprised Tatsumi- he altered his form to one that he recognized from one of his missions. It was an old man who was balding but had long grey hair on the back of his head, a small mustache and a long beard. He had a noticeable scar over his right eye, as well as long eyebrows. It was Gensei, Bulat's former mentor and a member of the White Brows Association, an assassination group of elderly men who could only find solace in the killing of others. It confirmed that there was something about Lanza's transformations, which Tatsumi was slowly piecing together.

"I'm tired of toying with you. Now, I will show you 25% of my **Trump Card: Legacy of Rightful Inheritance**. As you have guessed, I am Lanza and I possess the powers to use Incursio's abilities..., but I need to be more accurate on what I truly obsessed over...," he said in a pragmatic and cold tone that contrasted with Gensei's own calm and composed personality. It seemed that Lanza was finally reading himself for the kill.

"What was it then?," Tatsumi asked the now elderly man. He was met with a maddening laughter as his expression distorted to be a lucid parody of the man with larger than normal eyes and a gaping jaw.

"I wanted to be Taiyou himself! His power, his charisma everything! But, his legacy was inherited by another that didn't deserve its power! So I made a deal to become a Warrior, one that had the power...to take in the powers, personality and spirit by consuming their bodies! That's right- while you were busy playing hero- I dug out Bulat and later Gensei's corpses and ate them! Just like I'm going to do to you when I win! Inside with your Big Bro along with almost every Incursio user for the past thousand years!," he gloated like a madman, his evil nature finally breaking through the cold mask that he had worn before. The frightening truth had been revealed and exposed Lanza for the monster that he was.

This statement made Tatsumi's face grow sharp with anger, but somehow he was not consumed by it. For some reason, he was calmer than he'd normally be- like he couldn't lose.

Lanza jutted out Neuntote from his right arm and positioned it like an iaido technique with the spear pulled behind him as far as it could. He then swung it with blinding speed causing a powerful slash to head directly towards Tatsumi. The boy casually blocked it with the flat side of his right lower arm with an expression of disinterest. Undeterred, Lanza spoke again as he slowly transformed-

"From the shadows, I oversaw Gensei's development- making sure that he would be the perfect killing machine who only lived to fight and kill. Much like Esdeath, and when anyone tried to make attempts to show him another path- I would assassinate them for daring to corrupt him with terms like decency and honor. He's provided to be a great asset in maintaining my position as the Substitute White Warrior Prefect. Though, I admit some of his more humane predecessors were skilled as well- much like her!"

By the time he had finished his sentence, he had transformed into a young woman with long hazel hair with black iris eyes with a notable bust. Lanza sped up behind Tatsumi and raised Neuntote as far as she could.

"This one was called Schnell, she was a benevolent woman who spoke against the mistreatment of others in the Empire. Eventually, we had her killed off and I ate her corpse...and used her form to butcher her own children, except for the one who would become your "Big Bro's" father.," Lanza evilly gloated as his face distorted in a fanged and girlish expression of lunacy. Tatsumi's response was nonverbal, but effective- he punched her face from behind and caused Lanza to roll on the ground in pain as purple blood gushed out.

"You're just digging yourself deeper into the grave. If you want to just die with a single slash to the chest...stop it while you still have the chance.," Tatsumi told Lanza without turning around, his tone was calm, but he was emitting an air of intensity like a volcano ready to burst.

Lanza refused to back down, he would transform into a young boy with short red hair called Macalla who was able to make afterimages of himself using incredibly fast speed, only for Tatsumi to elbow his chest from the left side. He then became a large berserker of a muscular man with braided black hair and a bandana covering his eyes. Unsurprisingly, he used a frenzied style of attack with his Neuntote like an amateur sort of fighter. However, what Tatsumi did not expect was how strong he was- able to force him outside of the room and into the open street while Leone was still standing.

"Um, apparently the little guy with spiky hair became a big, crazy guy and Tatsumi's now styling in a fine suit...oh well, better to team up on this guy!," Leone said with a smirk as she rushed towards the two combatants.

"He was Bak, a herculean man with a savage temperament! It took a great deal of effort to kill him and it was even harder to find pieces of his corpse after he died in an explosion from an assassin from the Western Continent!," Lanza gloated as his spear continued to strike at Tatsumi who casually blocked each strike with his finger. He was so frustrated that he didn't notice that Leone was closing in to attack him as well.

* * *

"Mind if I cut in?," Leone spoke in a sing-song tone as she thwacked the giant on the head with both of his hands clenched together. Tatsumi followed this by hitting him in the gut. Grunting in pain, Lanza transformed again with an expression of displeasure.

"It doesn't matter if there's two of you now! I will invoke the sixth user from 400 years ago- Diabolito, a man recruited to the Empire for his cruelty and strength! Out of the nine users prior to you, he's second only to the one from 500 years ago!," Lanza gloated as he transformed into a demonic armored man that stood as tall as Budo. Unexpectedly, his strength was enough to casually hit Leone through several of the abandoned buildings with his right elbow and she continued to flew for several miles until Tatsumi couldn't see her any longer. He then took an aside glance as he spoke arrogantly.

"Had she had fully awakened her Teigu as you have likely done; I would've been worried, but now I can defeat you without interference!," Lanza gloated until he realized that his right arm had been cut off by something while he was talking. Staring in confusion, he did not realize there was now a blue haired man in white clothing and horns on his head preparing to attack him from above. Tatsumi was glad to see him, another of his comrades from Night Raid.

"I decided to keep quiet after the bandaged one spoke, but it appears that the situation has taken a turn for the worse. Wolf Fang Mace, shred through him!," said the man in a calm tone of voice as the club generated hidden razor blades that tore through his body. Landing near Tatsumi, the man took a glare at him and gave a thumbs up.

"You've gotten stronger...and you're very symmetrical in attire. That man's right helmet horn was 45 centimeters shorter than his left. And I was really bothered while being stuck inside that circle...too much asymmetry in the amount of eyes, mouths and other features," He continued as he observed the fallen giant that was in front of them. He was still the perfectionist that Tatsumi remembered him being.

"Thanks Suu, I've missed having you around. A lot happened and I have to stop that Helia bastard. You seem to know a lot about him, anything you can tell would be great.," Tatsumi said cheerfully with a tone of gratitude for saving him.

" **Let me help too...** ," said a deepened voice from behind them. It was the dark blue monster that had stabbed Tatsumi several weeks back, but Tatsumi had long since guessed his identity.

"Is this another enemy?," Susanoo asked Tatsumi as he casually punched a red haired boy, slowly regenerating from being torn to pieces, who shouted loudly something about his name being Hinode among other gibberish to the side while still conversing his comrade from Night Raid.

"No, he's Wave...these bastards did something to him against his will and he died being used.," Tatsumi explained with a tone of sadness and remorse towards his friend's current condition.

"If Kurome can love me like this. then I'm ok with anything.," Wave spoke with a forced smile, trying to hide the possible fear of being rejected by the girl that he had fallen for.

'If someone as ill tempered as Mine can fall for me when I was a huge dragon, then I can say that anything's possible.," Tatsumi replied optimistically.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! These aren't odds that favor me! Damnit!," screamed Lanza, now in the form of Taiyou, his expression warped into a large eyed parody of the noble man with red vieins covering every white space of his sclera.

Tatsumi sighed as he then told Susanoo and Wave, "Sorry guys, but it looks like right now- I'm the only one who can fight this guy." With blinding speed, he vanished from the location where his two allies were and reemerged where Lanza was. The large man barely had enough time to block his barehanded strike with his Neuntote spear.

"I stopped using Incursio's Trump Card to turn invisible because there were people strong enough to sense it while it was active. But, I realize now what its true power is.," Tatsumi explained as light began to gather around Tatsumi's arms. Lanza screamed angrily as a flash of light forced him crashing through the wall of an abandoned building nearby. Slowly, Lanza rose to his feet and looked in astonishment at what he was witnessing.

* * *

Tatsumi was wielding a Neuntote made of pure light with red shaped markings adorning it. However, it was Tatsumi who was even more surprised at Lanza's sudden change of appearance or rather what he had become.

Instead of the spiky haired boy from the beginning of the fight, it was a large, white skinned amalgamation of hands, feet, mouths, yellow iris eyes and other features, but it had a definite humanoid form. It reminded Tatsumi that this was some sort of nightmarish demon and he was currently fighting in Hell itself.

" **I had always thought it was a camouflage ability similar to how chameleons would alter their coloring to hide their skin. But, it seems it was more complicated than that- it alters reflections of light away from it to lower its** **visibility. By that logic, you can control light particles! I was using its Trump Card this whole time to alter my appearance to appear more approachable. I was getting tired of how people would talk about this face and repeating the same set of phrases- freak, monster, abomination, etc! I was naive to think that 25% of my body's Trump Card could defeat...50% is necessary at this point.** ," said Lanza, but his voice was an unnerving combination of all of the previous Incursio users distorted in rapidly changing pitches and mood swings. Some words, he was calm while others he was howling like a loon. It was disturbing to see the boy to be revealed as a horror that could only be seen in the imagination of a truly sick mind.

"I just feel nauseous knowing Big Bro's inside that disgusting body of yours.," Tatsumi replied with a repulsed tone as he repressed the desire to throw up. He noticed that the air around him suddenly grew denser and he was feeling incredibly tense for some reason. It was like a beast was in front of him and it was finally breaking out of its chains.

" **I was going to wait till the plan for the White Faction to dominate the earth and the Black Faction to rule the Heavens to unleash this next form due to how it could potentially destroy nearby Akujin..., but then I remembered that I don't even care about anyone other than myself, not even a little. I only follow Nefariam and General Helianthus out of fear, I am a being of pure evil after all.** ," said Lanza with what he could manage from his multitude of features for a dissonant expression of serene apathy. Whatever he was about to do, it was likely going to make the battle infinitely more difficult.

"You just lost any chance of you dying without suffering too much. Now, I'm going to kill in the most painful-," Tatsumi replied with a cold tone of voice, but he was unaware that while he was talking, Lanza had already initiated his transformation, this time with an eerie yellow aura surrounding him. Suddenly, Tatsumi saw the image of a gigantic humanoid made of several faces emerge from behind Lanza.

 _Its almost like when I use Incursio and Wave uses Grand Chariot to transform! Oh crap, something's definitely strong is going to come out!,_ Tatsumi thought with a tone of urgency and anxiety as he slowly neared Lanza to at least wait for a moment to strike while his guard was done.

As Lanza's shadow grew larger, his eerie voice spoke as he gave an long explanation-

" **Danger Beasts are dangerous creatures that are extremely hostile and will attack any human who dares to wander into their territory. And clans like the Partas decided their lives to hunting them down. Some of them are so dangerous that they are rank Super Class that can devastate an entire civilization with their might. Some Danger Beasts can be artificially created by humans and a few can even mate with humans. And a few have been even made into your Teigu weapons. Why so diverse? It is because what you call "Danger Beasts" are actually Akujin and an annoyingly benevolent race of beings called Jizenjin waiting for the opportunity to evolve to a humanoid form. They do this by devouring the positive or negative feelings of their environment or consuming the people that are the source of the energy, once enough is absorbed- they gain a humanoid form. Others come into being through the good or evil will of man's creation. And some like the Warrior and Spell-Caster Legions come from humans come from humans that have mastered the art of killing or sorcery so well that that they cease to be human. I am the former, I have murdered so many humans that I'm a living mass of Evil Energy. And there is a benefit that Akujin and Jizenjin possess over the Danger Beasts, we can utilize that awesome power with greater intelligence. In addition to this, they possess a power to transform into an even greater form that combines the power of a Super Class and the intelligence of a sage- it is Incarnatio- the full manifestation of that power! Idem**!"

As soon as he finished his sentence, Tatsumi took a step back to what he was now seeing. A gigantic humanoid whose body composed of humanoid faces contorted in horror. He had eighteen arms, nine on each side and wielding gigantic Neuntote in each one. He wore white pants to otherwise bare-skinned body. His eight sets of eyes on his otherwise blank top head took a glance towards Tatsumi with the cold indifference of a god.

" **The look on your face, terror...it's nice. A thousand years ago, humanity would be visited by sights such as this and even worse when the Hell King reigned over the world. A regular Incarnatio is enough to defeat your Esdeath at full power, but this is different. A King, God and Prefect's Incarnatio is on an entirely other level, only the Hell King and his direct family are greater. I bet a fully awakened Teigu is nothing to an Incarnatio from a Prefect**!," Lanza gloated as he swung one of his halberds downwards towards a shocked Tatsumi. What seemed to a fight in Tatsumi's favor had turned to an utterly hopeless situation.

Suddenly, Tatsumi felt a thump in his chest and his back began to throb in pain. A pair of golden colored wings sprouted on his back and the sight of it caused Lanza to halt his attack.

"No...it's not...no it makes sense now! The Gates of Hell: Orcus was created to contain Teigu and their users, but only those that are completely human...It can't be- you're a Half Akujin!," Lanza spoke in a tone of absolute shock.

Tatsumi could only stand in confusion as to what Lanza meant by those words.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Dragon King**


	31. Kill The Dragon King

**Author Notes: I going to give the Voice list for** **Ryūo and Lanza for both Japanese and English preferences if you want a voice for the characters. Lanza- Daisuke Kishio (Japanese), Josh Grelle (English). Ryūo- Masako Nozawa (Japanese), Sean Schemmel (English)**

 **This marks the end of the first major fight in the series, many more are soon to follow.**

 **If you want to listen to something while you read this, you should listen to Akame Ga Kill Opening: Skyreach .**

 **Chapter 31: Kill The Dragon King**

* * *

While Tatsumi looked in confusion at his wings and Lanza froze in fear, several onlookers witnessed Lanza's transformation and began to wonder what was happening to force the White Substitute Warrior Prefect to suddenly feel the need to use his Incarnatio, a form that only permitted on the rate occasions when an Akujin's powers weren't enough on their own. To see one activated implied that the threat he was facing was one that could not be scoffed at. Watching the fight proceed, was a powerful individual who knew exactly what was happening at that very moment.

Flying high above in the sky with his golden colored wings on his back, Ryūo the Black Dragon God, a stubble bearded man like humanoid with long brown hair and green iris eyes looked down at the fight between Lanza and Tatsumi. The latter caught his attention in full as he smirked confidently at what he was seeing.

"At last, against a truly challenge ya awaken. From now on, ya stand among the strong...Tatsumi.," he said in a rough dialect as he looked at the scene with slit pupil eyes as he enjoyed the sight of Tatsumi's transformation. He had dropped his halberd as he screamed in pain as the metamorphosis occurred.

His suit burst open to reveal a golden metallic hide similar to armor with large, bulky wings and a thick tail growing until it was considerable in length. He now had slit pupil eyes, clawed hands and three taloned feet. Susanoo and Wave looked in the distance with a bewildered expression on their faces to this new form that Tatsumi had somehow obtain. But, they sensed it was something entirely separate from Incursio due to how it differed from Incursio in terms of presence. Like it was an entirely different power that Tatsumi somehow possessed.

"What in the-," Tatsumi spoke until he realized that his body was moving on its own, flying directly towards Lanza. His claws drove themselves into the third arm, causing it to be shredded to pieces with ease. Lanza tried to block it with his spears, but Tatsumi responded by firing a golden blast from his mouth that obliterated half of the giant's body and continued into the stratosphere due to the power it possessed. Tatsumi then flew away to gain distance and looked in shock at what he had done. Or rather, what his body had done without him being able to control it. Even then, Lanza still managed to survived, demonstrating his surprising level of tendency that made Tatsumi acknowledge that he was indeed a truly difficult opponent. The mood became darker as Lanza seemed to be still hiding even more power and was about to reveal it to its fullest extent.

" **It seems I can't beat you with 50% of my power! Then I use my 100% power**!," Lanza shouted with half of his top head remaining as his form began cracking like glass. And like glass, it shattered to reveal a significantly more humanoid form than either his true form or the gigantic state that he was just in.

It was a mouthless humanoid with platinum silver skin, nine sets of arms wielding halberds and solid yellow eyes. His hair from his slender humanoid form had returned, except now it was long and flowing as it reached his ankles. He now wore a white judo gi with a black belt with long tassels that trailed behind him. His Neuntote halberds had altered their composition, becoming solidified yellow energy in the form of the infamous weapon. Tatsumi sensed immediately that this was going to the final part of the battle and that he would need everything he had to defeat this foe.

"I was saving this form for when a disciple serving one of the 14 Apostles of Lilium managed to beat my 50% form only to drive them into despair with my 100% form..., but you're definitely too dangerous to be kept existing in this era and likely becoming a threat to our plans. My Neuntote in this state can destroy anything at the subatomic level- Observe!," said Lanza in a haughty tone of voice that had an ethereal pitch. He casually swung one of his halberds at a building, the slash caused it to vaporize into nothingness. Tatsumi looked in shock until he noticed that Lanza had vanished from the location that he saw his newest form in. He looked up to see that Lanza had managed to get above him in an instant, prepared to strike with a powerful halberd slash.

Dodging it, Tatsumi did not realize it was a feint to have him not notice the left knee headed straight for his gut. It connected and it caused the golden armored boy to be hit downwards through several abandoned buildings. Just as he was getting back on his feet, he was hit from behind by a dual halberd strike from a swift Lanza. He hit Tatsumi through several more buildings and very soon what followed was a completely one sided beatdown where Lanza was beating sprinkles of blood from Tatsumi's body and several broken bones in the process of doing so.

It was a miracle that he was able to endure the blows, implying that his durability had increased to unprecedented level of power. However, Lanza was proving too strong of an opponent and it was looking like he was going to lose. That Lanza would kill Tatsumi and would go about his day like this was merely an annoying road bump that was ultimately a minor inconvenience. This was something Tatsumi in spite of his power-up, felt was going to happen.

* * *

As he was being held by the neck by an extremely powerful Lanza, he looked to the side with glazed eyes due to how close to being unconscious he was after Lanza's beating. Tatsumi then noticed that the dog Teigu, Koro, was desperately looking at his master and continued skipping away to the far off distance. He paid no mind as he despised the Teigu for being the one who devoured his friends, Sheele and Chelsea as Mine had told him after her fateful battle with its master, Seryu. But, then he noticed a tall woman with long blue hair in a white military uniform, her left arm missing and her right hand lacking several fingers. And notably, a sword was impaled between her bosom, which was Murasame to Tatsumi's surprise. Tatsumi recognized her, it was Esdeath, the one that Night Raid considered their greatest enemy. Complicated emotions filled his mind, some of hatred for the horrible things she committed, confusion as she was the one who gave him his first kiss and pity for her in a small corner of his mind due to how dejected she had been reduced to. It seemed that being in Hell had broken down her pride by a significant degree to the point she some hardly a threat anymore.

Lanza spoke to her as if he knew her to Tatsumi's shock, it hinted that the Akujin were somehow involved with her, a thing that he had not considered because she had only told him only portion of her past. It seemed as though there was much more going on in this situation that he was currently in than he realized.

"A giant armor suit...really? Well, I always thought someone from one of the barbaric tribes of the Northern part of the Empire was too idiotic to live. Alba saw some potential in you as a potential war dog to cause wars in other nations and reduce the number of humans..., but you were a waste of time as I always thought you were...Esdeath.," Lanza spoke to the woman as he clenched Tatsumi's neck tighter and ignored his screams of pain. He seemed to have a condescending view of her, not because he viewed her as abhorrent, but he seemed to see her as an inferior weakling that he viewed as worthless. Ironic in that this was how Esdeath viewed the majority of enemies she faced. But, for some reason, it was making Tatsumi infuriated on how disrespectful he was speaking to her.

"This was the man you sought right? You can take his head to comfort you in your stay here...I'll take the rest you see...as part of my Incursio warrior collection. Here, I'll let you finish him off.," he continued as he tossed Tatsumi towards her feet. There was a brief moment as the two stared at one another, with Lanza seemingly disappearing from view. It was a difficult and tension filled silence that was filled with mixed feeling on both sides.

Esdeath was shocked at first and tried to say something, but nothing came out from her mouth. The fact that Tatsumi was glaring at her with intense animosity seemed to be painful to her than anything she had implied to have endured while she was in Hell. She just stood there motionless, much to Lanza's bewilderment due to thinking she was going to ravish Tatsumi or torture him at least. Then as he walked away while dragging Tatsumi by the collar to continue his beating, he turned to Esdeath and gave a scathing glare towards the blue haired woman. He then said something that shocked Tatsumi to the core for how it contrasted with everything he knew about her.

"Your loss, my god you've become dull. Your band of followers were very upset when she learned about you unleashing a country sized snowstorm, putting your soldiers and their families at risk while admitting you didn't care about them to those rebels. They just gave you cold stares and coldly said that they were disappointed in you, even the looney justice girl and that sadistic Nyau boy were ashamed of what you did. Then you didn't do anything when the people who went to Hell cursing your name, began to tear your body to pieces for several days until they got sick of it because of how broken you were. His Majesty was safely escorted away so none of the Demon's Extract blood would've dripped onto him- you just let it happen without any resistance . Being this is Hell, sinners will have their bodies regenerate to ensure infinite torture, but its no fun if the target doesn't scream or show any agonizing reaction. You even seem sorrowful looking at families, knowing that you will never be with the person you wanted and you seemed to to regret your actions . It's hard to not think of your actions until you realize there's consequences for the way you lived your life. To know that you've lost everything.," Lanza spoke lengthly as he insulted the woman in front of him with hints of personally enjoying his gloating towards Esdeath. As he pointed his halberds near Tatsumi's neck, he decided to continue his mocking of the woman with a particularly nasty expression on his face. This next statement made Tatsumi especially livid due to what Lanza revealed.

"Oh by the way, it wasn't some other rival tribe that killed your tribe. Your father, when he spoke against General Helianthus having you learn about torturing humans, he had Bestia the Black Beast God kill your tribe...much like how he killed your mother while she tried to protect you. Not because she was too weak and it was the natural order of things in the world- no it was because you had the potential to be evil and she tried to learn compassion...so she was pushed aside in order to make that happen. Much like your father, your tribe and everyone that almost got you away from your evil path was dealt with by him, including the general woman who was the mother of that eyepatch whore. Speaking of her, the eyepatch bitch was killed by Alba and her arm's now being used as his personal backscratcher. And some more bad tidings, your Jaegers, Kurome and Wave didn't die that day, you left because they couldn't handle being around such a hollow shell of a woman," Lanza continued further with a sadistic tone as he turned his attention back to Tatsumi with a lucid gaze to his eyes. Esdeath briefly looked shocked as if this was a shocking revelation for her until she resumed her dejected expression. Tatsumi was gradually becoming more and more furious as he listened to Lanza's drivel.

Lanza resumed focusing on Tatsumi, unaware that he had just dug his own grave.

"Let me hear your screams of agony as I stab you repeatedly until you faint from blood loss! Then watch as I eat you alive and make you apart of me-!," the long haired humanoid gloated until he was suddenly punched in the face by an enraged Tatsumi, the force being enough to have his body skip like a thrown pebble over a great distance.

Esdeath's expression softened as he saw Tatsumi flew towards his foe with enhanced speed before it returned to its dejected state. Whatever humanity she had seemed happy that he had at least was furious from he heard from Lanza, revealing facts that she had never considered due to just going by her survival of the fittest beliefs and just think it was all circumstance. Though in her heart, she knew it wasn't that he hadn't done it out of affection, but rather for being admitting to aiding in the creation of her abnormal personality. She was still a hated enemy of his and Esdeath seemed to understand more clearly why Tatsumi would never show her affection. It was something she would have to live with for all of eternity.

So she continued to remain still as she continued to do nothing.

* * *

Lanza was shocked due to Tatsumi's sudden increase in power that somehow closed the gap between them. And more importantly, making him being on the defensive and quickly losing any sort of advantage as Tatsumi pressed forward with the implications that he had somehow surpassed Lanza during the last part of their fight.

"Would it make you feel better that our initial plans if the Empire did win that last war, we would've had Honest and that woman be killed by us and we coming in to act as that Emperor's guardian angels to guide him towards a noble-," Lanza spoke with his head turned upside down due to the force of the punch. Suddenly, Tatsumi hit him with another punch to his right abdomen. This time, the multiple armed warrior screamed an inhuman screech in pain as he clenched his abdomen with four of his nine left hands, implying that this time Tatsumi had found the way to defeat him.

"I've found your weakness asshole.," Tatsumi said with a cold tone of voice, he had enough of Lanza and decided this was the time to kill him. So he pay for making a mockery of Big Bro, for forcing the souls of the previous Incursio users to be trapped inside him, hurting Leone, attempting to rob the hope that the Teigu would to the world, for admitting to the Akujin having a part in shaping Esdeath's personality and for all the countless people he had killed in his home continent as well as the countless others that were likely his victims.

 _Damnit, I have no choice, but to use my real Trump Card: **Spear of Envy: Wanting**. By having someone touch my halberd, I can take over their body and add their powers to my own. I have currently a thousand and I brought these nine making that number. Meaning if I manage to lose here, I can just revive myself with the remaining 991 I left back at my living quarters_., Lanza thought as he came up with a devious strategy...forgetting that Tatsumi could read his mind.

While he gloated, Incuriso whispered something to him. Something that he seemed to particularly enjoy as he smiled impishly at Lanza. Tatsumi then surprisingly had his Neuntote levitate on his own to his shock as it then vanished from sight. Lanza then felt an odd sensation, as if several arms were being torn off of his body as more soon followed by the second. He looked at Tatsumi and quickly guessed what he had done.

 _Y-you destroyed my backup!,_ Lanza thought furiously as he charged his own Neuntote, combining all of them into one halberd that was more detailed and larger in size than what he had planned to use on Budo earlier. He threw it at Tatsumi, the shockwave temporally cutting through dimensional space until Tatsumi's own Neuntote reappeared and shot through the larger one with ease. Lanza could only stare in confusion as his last tactic had failed miserably.

"Yeah, you forgot I could read minds. I told you this before we fought. For someone as old as you are...you're really kinda of an idiot.," Tatsumi chided Lanza as he spoke with a deadpan tone of voice, no longer considering him a threat at this point.

"Now to go back to what I intended to do earlier...It's like Suu said, someone always has a weak point and I found yours. And how ironic, it's like a Teigu core. For someone who dislikes Teigu, you sure have a lot in common.," Tatsumi said coldly as he caused his Neuntote to telekinetically projectile towards Lanza's right adomen. It connected and then caused Lanza to scream in anger. He was in pain and any rational thought was gone- animal instinct consumed him as he view Tatsumi as something to eat at this point. The cool headed youth was gone and had been reduced to a single minded monstrosity.

"You're just a naked ape! I-I-I am one of the highest life forms on this planet, which means that I'm allowed to do anything I want to your pathetic kind! **You've overstepped your boundaries when you tried to fight me!** ," Lanza screamed as his form transformed into a gigantic, towering version of himself as he attempted to swallow Tatsumi alive as his mouthless face tore open to reveal a toothy maw prepared to swallow Tatsumi whole. Suddenly, he was halted by something invisible that made him even more crazed than he was before. He realized too late that he had lost control of the souls in his body and they were more than ready to fight back.

" **That faggot! He's resisting me?! Arggh**!," Lanza screamed louder as streams of light burst from his body, his form rapidly corroding into a skeletal form as the light began to swell in size. Tatsumi decided to look on without flinching, knowing his victory had been more than assured.

"You're just someone who went the easy to get power for the sake of power. Die for the Incursio users you've devoured and for all the people you've likely killed during your thousand years of living!," Tatsumi declared as he turned his back on his now defeated foe who had crumbled to ashes that soon eroded into oblivion. The white and red halberd planted itself on the ground and soon vanished as well. Tatsumi sensed a shiver of Lanza was still alive, but it was too small to be a threat to anyone. For now, he was satisfied knowing that the enemy was not invincible and that they had weakness that could be exploited. Hope had welled in his heart again.

* * *

Tatsumi then fell on his knees, exhausted from his fight and turned around to see seven of the eight spirits of the Incursio users looking at him with a look of gratitude as they faded away. Even Diabolito, Bak and Gensei looked more humane than they ever did when they were alive. They vanished into nothing as they bowed their heads in respect to the Incursio's latest bearer. Tatsumi then felt a hand that held him in place and turned to see that it was Bulat, only this time he was definitely sure that he was the genuine article. It was a truly heartbreaking moment to see him again after losing him all that time ago. The darkness was slowly lifting as the light of hope was slowly revealing a way to overturn the situation. However, that hope soon vanished as one sound managed to dash it entirely.

Before they could speak, a sound of hands clapping was heard from the sky. A figure slowly levitated downwards in front of Tatsumi, a large man with long brown hair and green eyes with slit like pupils wearing black draconic armor. Tatsumi had briefly seen him among the Black Gods and while he didn't notice his similar facial features, he knew that he was someone much stronger than Lanza. And he couldn't have picked a worse time to show up.

"Magnificent, ya killed one of the Substitute White Faction Prefects, a group of young warriors that serve as the first line of offense for our operations in the lands outside of that Empire of yers. And not only that, it was one of the Four Heavenly Kings that ya brought down, Lanza of the Thousand Spears. You've grown, Tatsumi...my son.," said the man with a rough dialect and a confident glare to his eyes. This words managed to shock Tatsumi even more than what Lanza had said earlier.

The situation with the Hell Kingdom was indeed more complex than he ever imagined it to be.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Defiance**


	32. Kill The Defiance

**Author Notes: This is a chapter that I've waiting to do for a long time. It involves a character getting his just desserts for what he did earlier in the fanfic. And he's especially enjoyable to watch. I based part of his character on the crab from Moana, who I found to be very interesting.**

 **As for what is revealed about Tatsumi, it was foreshadowed since the Kill The Immortal Chapter and his overwhelming potential in the series that he's not just some normal country bumpkin by any means. This is just my spin on things and it will definitely lead into some heavy drama in the future.**

 **Chapter 32: Kill The Defiance**

* * *

 _Who the hell is this guy? He looks sort of like me...he feels much stronger than the one I just fought._ , Tatsumi thought with dread as he felt the overwhelming presence coming from this draconic themed armored man who radiated danger from every part of his body. He repressed the shocking phrase that this man had uttered due to how world-shattering it was. But one thing was for sure, he couldn't take him on as he was now. Especially after his fight with Lanza.

"Yer hidden heritage has awakened. Come with me, and I will teach ya about yer body's true power.," said the man in a rough dialect as he offered his hand to Tatsumi to the boy's surprise. It was almost father like, but there was a sensation that felt like if he went with him that what made his identity would be devoured like a toad being swallowed by a snake. So Tatsumi hesitated on accepting his offer.

"Ahem. Hello, there. I'm Bulat, nice to meet you, sorry about that..., but he's already belongs to a group. If you want something from me, I don't mind at all.," interjected the pompadour haired man as he attempted a flirtatious expression to the draconic armored man. His optimism managed to break Tatsumi out of his fear, knowing that Bulat would handle it.

"Um, I don't swing that way...," the brown haired man replied with a nervous expression on his face.

* * *

 **Sea District**

While Akame was walking on her own in order to get away from the Black Prefects, she noticed that she was back in the area of pools where she had first met Cetusia. She was alone aside from one particular individual that she once saw being used by Kurome recently, the one with the marlin head and seemed to have an aura that was similar to Dr. Stylish or Bulat.

She had come across Xiphias, the White Faction's Sea King who doing something especially heinous, at least, this is what the odd sensation of her rusty bell ringing in her body seemed to feel it was the case.

Several corpses of aquatic Akujin were being carelessly scattered around the surfaces of the pools, they were bloodied and lifeless as if they had been eaten by something. And the culprit was extremely obvious from the bloodied lips of the marlin headed man. Akame became furious when seeing this sight, which surprised as she consciously wanted nothing to do with the Akujin.

"You're the sister of that bitch who turned me into a corpse recently and would've remained one if Lamia didn't help out. If I had known she was a Mura-Yatsu before that day, I would've kept her in a state of perpetual suffering while she was forced to remain alive forever and had my...way with that handsome boy of hers. It's a shame that I had to use the Amulet to turn him into a monster that would explode when in contact with another Teigu. That's how I took out your pink haired slut and that once precious boy turned into an ugly lizard. Make sure she keeps out of my way or else, I might have her experience a traumatizing accident.," Xiphias said in a deep, flamboyant tone as meat chunks spewed from his mouth. Akame's eyes narrowed in anger. He had admitted to being responsible for her comrades' deaths so callously that she felt she needed to bury him then and there. But, if she did so without justification, she would be deemed suspicious by the others. Having more attention was the last thing she wanted right now. Then an odd sensation in her body seemed to cause her to come to a conclusion that would allow her to bury him while also keeping out of suspicion due to this subconscious desire to have him punished for this act of cannibalism.

"I'm under the assumption that what you're eating right now...isn't something your colleagues would tolerate.," Akame said coldly as she got ready to kill this monster, sensing that he was abusing his authority to indulge in his depraved activities like anyone in the Empire's top hierarchy. It seemed that the monster had seemed to come to the same conclusion, though in his case, it was to eliminate the witness in order to avoid suspicion.

"Well, none of the Black Faction would think of it because they're too honorable that way. But, it's hard to maintain my looks...so I've come to not only prey on humans, but inferior Akujin who can't make the cut in terms of power. I'm doing them a favor by eliminating them so they won't attempt to bring the rest of us down. I'll make a deal, forget you saw this and your sister will be spared. from my wrath," said the marlin faced humanoid as his pupils expanded until they almost engulfed the entire eye. It was clear that his was an excuse to justify his habits, he was lying and he was intent on killing the sisters anyway out of spite for his humiliation earlier.

 _He's alone and he doesn't seem to be one of the stronger ones from the group I saw earlier...I'll take this one out now._ , she thought as she jutted out her dual blades as she prepared for battle. She sensed that out of all of the White Kings, he would be the one that was the least difficult to defeat. But, she still felt that it would be a difficult fight regardless due to him still being a top-tier fighter within the Akujin hierarchy.

"I'll bury you. I'll at least use your cannibalism as an excuse to justify your death.," Akame told the marlin faced giant with a cold tone of disgust. This made Xiphias smiled lucidly in return, deciding to take the fight more seriously than he usually would have.

"You're the one who doesn't understand...how terrifying an Akujin can be.," Xiphias replied as he emitted a dark blue aura from his body. He then followed this by doing something Akame never expected- he began to sing. What followed was a one-sided beatdown delivered onto her that Akame had anticipated her opponent was capable of doing.

* * *

Well Xiphi hasn't always been this fab ( _Xiphias dodges the dual swords from Akame with ease_ )

I was a small, little Fish Danger Beast once ( _Xiphias_ _spits a water spout towards Akame's back, forcing her to drop into one of the pools)_

Now I know I'll never be so drab ( _Xiphas jumps into the pool and begins to choke Akame_ )

Because I'm Bishounen baby (Xiphias throws Akame into the air and climbs out of the pool while Akame lands into the water again)

( _Xiphias' face turns into Najenda's before warping it into a deranged parody of her features while singing in her voice which was warped with a demonic distortion_ )

Did that lady say decide things by your heart?

Be who you are on the inside?

I need three words to tear her philosophy apart-

She Fucking lied!

( _Xiphias' face/voice turns back to normal as he pulled Akame from the pool she landed in and tosses her into the sky_ )

I'd rather be Bishounen ( _Xiphias pins around and skips_ )

Like a diamond from rough ( _Xiphias uckers his lips_ )

Wax it tough and make it look ( _Xiphias twirls around and flexes his muscles_ )

Bishounen ( _Xiphias winks flirtatiously_ )

I will sparkle like a noble woman's neck ( _Xiphias does a decapitation gesture_ )

Wait a sec ( _Xiphias grins maliciously_ )

Don't you know ( _Xiphias taps his cranium while smirking_ )

Humans are dumb, dumb, dumb ( _Xiphias points with his left index finger repeatedly at Akame who lands in another pool_ )

They follow anything that shimmers ( _Xiphias' face makes a noble expression while acting solemn)_

Such suckers ( _Xiphias opens his fanged mouth as he smiles wickedly_ )

Oh, and here they come, come, come ( _Xiphias does an invitation gesture with his right hand_ )

To one who are the winners ( _Xiphias opens his mouth wide_ )

Mmm, great dinners ( _Xiphias closes his mouth like he's chomping on somethin_ g)

Humans are so good ( _Xiphias acts like he's chewing food_ )

Get in my Way and I'll make you food ( _Xiphias gradually walks towards Akame, with a wide mouth ready to eat her until..._ )

* * *

All of the sudden, a blonde leonine woman projectiles towards the marlin faced giant, colliding with him and forcing him to land in one of the pools.

Akame looked at the woman with a stunned expression that soon turned to an expression of longing. She had reunited with her comrade who she had thought she would never see again.

"Hey there. I hope you didn't chose to die early so you could see me.," said the woman with a fanged smile, showing that she was the same as Akame had remembered.

"Leone...I'm glad to see you again..., but...things are complicated now. It's better that you don't be with me for the foreseeable future. ," Akame replied with a smile of happiness that had long been suppressed. She still had no idea of what she was capable of now that she was a monster and didn't want to hurt her friend.

"We're comrades right? I can tell it's something that you really feel you need to do. If that's the case, we'll all help you do it.," Leone replied as she hugged Akame tightly, showing that she still someone that she could trust with all of her heart. She had the whole of Night Raid if they ever got reunited.

This happy moment was soon silenced by a giant unfazed by the surprise attack who resumed singing his song, propelled Leone into the distance and resumed his beating on Akame.

* * *

Well, well, well ( _Xiphias materializes behind Leone_ )

Little Lion having trouble with her place in the food chain ( _Xiphias pulls Leone's tail_ )

You little semi-tiny-kitty ( _XIphias pulls her tail up and down while talking babyishly_ )

Ouch! What a terrible performance ( _Xiphias spins Leone by the tail around_ )

Your powers as tiny as your brain, Get it? _(Xiphias rotates Leone even further_ )

You don't swing it like 500 years ago, man ( _Xiphias lets go of Leone's tail and punches her several kilometers away. Akame tried to go after her, but Xiphias blocked her path_ )

Yet I have to give you credit for her start ( _Xiphias looks at Akame with a conceited expression on his face_ )

And her record from the world on the outside ( _Xiphias flexes his arm muscles_ )

For just like her, I flaunt my body like a work of art ( _Xiphias flexes his chest Muscles_ )

I'll never hide, I can't, I'm too ( _Xiphias flexes his back muscles_ )

Bishounen (Xiphias lays down for a model pose)

Watch me dazzle like a diamond in the rough ( _Xiphias dances like a ballerina_ )

See my bod, my bod is so ( _Xiphias flexes his muscles_ )

Bishounen ( _Xiphias puckers his lips_ )

Send your armies but they'll never be enough (Xiphias clenches his fist with a confident grin on his face)

My bod's too tough, Akame man ( _Xiphias grabs Akame's head_ )

You could try, try, try ( _Xiphias repeatedly slams Akame's head against the rocky surfaces of the pool_ )

But you can't expect to defeat ( _Xiphias tosses Akame into the air while posing flamboyantly_ )

A fish elite Look it up ( _Xiphias crosses his arms_ )

You will die, die, die ( _Xiphias punches Akame in the gut while in midair_ )

Now it's time for me to take apart ( _Xiphias grabs Akame by the hai_ r)

Your beating heart... **Incarnatio: Mare Lanceam** ( _Xiphias then generates a massive blue aura that solidifies behind him as a gigantic Lance Sword Marlin Danger Beast, which causes his body to be engulfed in the light dimmed, Xiphias' body had become covered in hardened dark blue scales with a marlin shaped helmet covering his head. He had a blue lance fused with his right hand and his left hand was covered by a spiked glove. The power radiating from this form was immense_.)

 **Always abandoned** ( _Xiphias punches Akame with his spiked gloved hand to cause her to skip over several of the pool spots. His voice was much deeper and more demonic than before._ )

 **Chasing the love of** ( _Xiphias sped towards the place where Akame will land and kicks her head so she would skip backwards to where she head back to where she had been punched before_ )

 **Others, those who make you feel wanted** ( _His face warped into people she knew from the Elite Seven, Night Raid and finally, the Revolutionary Army as he sped towards Akame_ )

 **You can try to act tough** ( _Xiphias ricochets Akame from several directions using his superior speed_ )

 **But your spirit's just not hard enough** ( _Xiphias punches Akame upwards so she would be rocketed several miles above the ground._ )

 **Akame!** ( _Xiphias' pupils completely engulf his eyes as he prepared to leap into the air so he could finish her in the sky._ )

 **Now it's time to show why you compared to me you're so tiny** ( _Xiphias jumps high into the air so he would able to close the distance between himself and Akame_ )

 **Ever seen someone so** ( _Xiphias impales Akame with his lance_ )

 **Bishounen** ( _Xiphias laughs evilly_ )

 **Sink this in cause it's the last you'll ever see** ( _Xiphias smirked as he drew Akame closer to his mouth_ )

 **Sayonara Baby, I'm so** ( _Xiphias closes his eyes as he grins smugly in his victory_ )

 **Bishounen!** ( _Xiphias' eyes sparkle with anticipation of devouring Akame_ )

 **Now I'll eat you so prepare your screams of agony** _(Xiphias flashes his fanged mouth_ )

 **Just for me** ( _Xiphias blows a kiss mockingly_ )

 **You'll never be quite as Bishounen** ( _Xiphias forces Akame into his mouth_ )

 **You wish you were gorgeous and Bishounen!** ( _Xiphias chomps on Akame, swallowing her alive. His eyes generating ripples with alternating colors of pink and blue_ )

* * *

" **And that takes care of that.** ," Xiphias said in a flamboyant tone of contentment. He floated downwards and landed gracefully in the pool below. He then saw his stomach bulge and rumble as if something was attacking from the inside. To his horror, his decision to eat Akame had backfired and would seal his fate.

" **I agree**.," said the cold, ruthless voice of Akame from within the armored marlin. This made the Akujin become consumed by fear as a powerful blast of purple and black energies burst from his chest. Akame emerged unharmed as she causally leaped from the hole she caused from her attack. She hadn't counted on being eaten by her opponent, but it managed to work out to her favor. She then pointed her Murasame like katana and revealed that it had pierced a dark blue sphere, which caused Xiphias to freeze up in fear. He was deathly aware of what that thing was.

"By the way, I destroyed something in your stomach...I think it was your core. Akujin body structures seem to resemble biological Teigu a great deal. And yours already has a crack for some reason, it makes it easier to destroy.," Akame said in a blasé tone of voice, unconcerned about the wailing screams of the Sea King. She had avenged her comrades and proved to herself that her new enemies were ones that had weakness that could be exploited. At last, hope for victory became possible again. Now all that was left was to confirm her enemy's death.

" **I am one of the Fourteen White Kings! A mere upstart defeated me NOOOO**!," Xiphias screamed as blue lights burst from his body, which caused his body to rot at an accelerated pace. He then ask in a surprisingly calm voice something that confused Akame.

" **Did you at least...like the song**?," Xiphias added in a quiet tone of curiosity as he faded away. She then turned away as the dust that remained began to breeze away into the distance.

"It was ok, but it's not enough to make me forget that you caused Wave, Tatsumi and Mine's deaths.," Akame replied to him, as she continued her walk while giving a look of remorse to the devoured flesh of the Akujin victims. She felt a confusing sensation of satisfaction of having avenged these beings, but she scoffed at this due to knowing they likely deserved some of this fate for being associated with the heinous plans of their superiors to wide out humanity.

While she wasn't aware of it, her awakening as a Mura-Yatsu was beginning to subtly change her mindset.

* * *

Tatsumi looked in horror at what had just occurred- Bulat with his hair undone was on the ground defeated and bloodied. The draconian armored man was completely unharmed and had his right foot on his defeated opponent's head.

"Did ya really think ya could beat me? You weren't even considered one of the Five Ultimate Slayers that we needed to prepare against...technically, it's now Four Ultimate Slayers...," the man said as he pressured his foot on Bulat's head before removing it and turning his attention to Tatsumi. Tatsumi resolved himself to fight, but was surprised on what this man said next.

"Anyways, come with me. And don't ya dare think ya should start from the bottom, ya way too good for that! Think along the lines of being my right hand man by next week- no, ya should be my replacement by tomorrow!," the man spoke in a naive and highly ambitious tone of voice that contrasted his brutal actions from before. Tatsumi got reminded of his own behavior when he first attempted to recruit himself into the Empire's military.

"That's far too ambitious to pursue, even if I were to go with your offer...more importantly, why did you call me your son?," Tatsumi responded with an inquiry for what this man had said to him just after he showed up when Tatsumi had defeated Lanza. He was ignored by the man who looked off to distance, as if he sensed something was amiss.

"...Seems Xiphias got himself killed. He was the weakest of the White Kings anyway, not too smart and too single minded about his...uniqueness and hunger for flesh. They'll probably be nervous about their safety after this incident. Personally, he had it coming, there were rumors that he cannibalized on fellow Akujin. A major taboo here and I was waiting for somebody to eighty six the fish lipped asshole. Got to give credit to that new girl...Akame was it?," the brown haired man spoke in a casual, carefree tone as if he sensed something major had occurred somewhere that he could not care about in the slightest.

"If it's Akame, if it's her then I'm not surprised. She is one of-," Tatsumi replied to this man's words until he was interjected with a surprising statement.

"Mume's Seven Rainbow Eyed Children, then it shouldn't come as a surprise that she won. Especially, she and her sister are the latest of the Mura-Yatsus to be born.," the man spoke in a proud tone of celebration, unaware of how confused Tatsumi was of what he was saying.

"Does that mean Lanza lied when he told me that Murasame and Yatsufusa caused their users to become monsters was a lie? What did you just call Akame and Kurome? Tatsumi asked the man with an expression of shock and anxiety.

"Since ya'll be properly recruited later, ya should know about this. There's a special type of Akujin that have powers that are an combination similar to those of those Teigu things, Yatsufusa and Murasame . They can make ya die instantly and raise the dead too. The odd thing is that in comparison to most Akujin, the Mura-Yatsu start off their lives as humans. Once they suffer a blow that would kill any regular folk, they get a metamorphosis into an undead. They stop being human. Even if they died normally, they'd still become Mura-Yatsus...there's nothing ya could do to stop it," the man explained in a morbid tone of severity. It made Tatsumi infuriated to know that Akame and Kurome been forced into an heavily implied , monstrous role after finally getting a chance to start over, especially from what they've been through in the Empire.

"So why were they with you when I tried to rescue the both of them?," Tatsumi asked again only to get a darker expression from the man's face.

"They maybe here to stop us from our plans, but to be honest... their instincts likely drove them here. The instinct to travel to lands to find wars in search of worthy opponents...or start one themselves. It's true for all with Akujin blood...including you, my son.," said the man with a more refined tone of voice. His expression now had sharper, narrow eyes and a sinister grin. It almost resembled Esdeath's own sadistic glare too well.

"This transformation that just happened to me? It didn't feel like Incursio at all...so Lanza was right about one thing... The fact that you look like me and it doesn't seem like you're using shapeshifting like he did. Even if that's true, I refuse to become a monster who lives only to fight. What's your name then...Dad?," Tatsumi replied coldly and defiantly, not willing to acknowledge the truth on their relationship.

"Ryūo the Black Dragon God. Welcome my son, for more than a decade you have been lost to me and through destiny, you have come before my presence. What's the matter? Too proud to let me give a tearful reunion?," the brown haired man continued with a morbid attempt at a jest.

"Something felt wrong when I fought...I was going to win using Incursio! We bonded together and we were going to win...then I transformed and you just happen to show up when I won? You did something didn't you?," Tatsumi questioned Ryūo angrily, realizing that his golden transformation was no coincidence at all, but rather something was orchestrated by this "father" of his.

His response was a punch to the gut so powerful that it sent him several miles away from Hell and towards a nearby mountain range. As Tatsumi regained his senses, he saw that Ryūo had managed to close the distance from where he was and where Tatsumi would land. It made it clear that in spite of finding their weakness, there was still a massive gap between them in terms of power.

"It was for your own good, you ungrateful bastard. A disgusting brat he may be, but Lanza would've killed you several times over in his 50% powered form, let alone his 100% state. It was disgusting watching you from Hell never realize your true heritage or having the slightest idea why you seem to have an endless amount of potential in comparison to most humans throughout your entire time alive. You had to die to even realize what you really are. If you weren't able to kill him, then it was simple- they would've been wasted on a weakling like you.," Ryūo said with a scornful and ancient tone of voice, befitting more of an ancient war god than the chipper country hick that he had initially portrayed himself as. Tatsumi coughed out blood due to the force of the blow, but the anger of being used managed to keep him conscious.

"Had enough boy? See how that strength that made you the hope of the rebellion pales in comparison to mine or are you too dense to understand what I'm trying to say.," he continued with a smug grin and a narrow gaze. Tatsumi then forced himself away from his landing spot and flew towards Ryūo. He was a member of Night Raid and not someone to be modeled into what this man was trying to make him.

"Sorry, but I'm just a murderer who just happened to fighting for I thought would lead to a better future.," Tatsumi replied with a snarky tone of defiance. This was followed by this man making a startling request that made Tatsumi halt his charge.

"How is this? If you can destroy this armor, you can have my title and my life.," Ryūo offered with a sinister laugh. Tatsumi then sighed as he explained something that made the man disappointed in his answer.

"Esdeath once asked to join her and I said no because unlike you and her, I'm not into fighting. But, even If you hurt Big Bro- I'm not going to kill you for no good reason. I'll just hurt you enough to force you tell me where your plant friend is.," Tatsumi replied as he generated Incursio's weapon out of gathered light. Taking a battle stance, he then rushed towards the Dragon God and thrusted it towards his foe It generated a powerful white blast that resembled the Tyrant Dragon's head. Ryūo did not move and was engulfed by the massive energy.

Tatsumi waited for a few moments, but looked in shock at what he saw- Only his right shoulder had been removed, revealing a golden armored shoulder with an enlarged spike emerging from it, but otherwise Ryūo was completely unharmed to Tatsumi's dismay.

"You destroyed one part of this armor, a technicality, but I will uphold my honor. I will raise you to be my successor and for you to be able to kill me once you've gotten strong enough. I will admit one truth to you now: the reason we're so anxious to move forward with our plans is that we of the past generation are slowly dying of natural causes. It's due to finally reaching the end of our eon long lifespan and we'd rather go down with a glorious battle rather than die ignobly in some bed like a mortal man. As for my throne, you might be having competition from my other officers and some of the current generation who might take offense to me choosing an outsider to take my place.," Ryūo explained to Tatsumi with a somewhat modest tone while remaining sinister in his mannerisms. Tatsumi was not about to give in without a fight, however.

"I'm Tatsumi...of Night Raid...I'm not going to-," Tatsumi replied until Ryūo punched him in the gut to force him into unconsciousness.

"You may hate me now, but eventually you'll come to appreciate what I've done for you.," the Black Dragon God told Tatsumi as he flew back to Hell with Tatsumi over his exposed golden shoulder.

Meanwhile, the news of Xiphias and Lanza's disappearance began to spread like wildfire, beginning rumors of that within the Kingdom that there was now a killer that was hunting down what was previously seen as invincible.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Jizenjin**


	33. Kill The Jizenjin

**Author Notes: After focusing** **everything on the Akujin up to this point, we turn our attention to their polar opposites- the Jizenjin. This reintroduces characters from the series that were benign, in addition to some new ones. The Jizenjin will play a big part in the final parts of the fanfic.**

 **Also giving the Lord a name, since he more than deserves one at this point. In case you haven't noticed, the majority of Akujin and Jizenjin have Latin theme names. It's to denote how ancient they are.**

 **Chapter 33: Kill The Jizenjin**

* * *

A man with long, white hair opened his blue eyes to see that he was laid on an unusual type of ground- soft and fluffy. He soon realized that it was actually made from clouds. He was the Lord of the Path of Peace and he had been killed by a monster when he was last aware of his surroundings. Apparently, he was now in what was likely a dying dream at that was what he was thinking at that moment.

"So you have awakened, fellow brother of peace.," said a polite voice that was warm and kind. It seemed to be from a currently invisible being who had decided not to reveal himself as of this moment.

"Where am I?," the Lord asked, confused and unsure of where he currently was resting on. He began to suspect that it was no dream at all...that he had died and this...

"This is Heaven, you have earned it through your devotion to preserving peace within the spirits of mankind. Only a few mortals have ever earned the right to enter this paradise. Come and know that your long suffering has come to an end.," the voice spoke again as if reading his mind, causing two gates made of white platinum to manifest in front of the Lord. Curious, the Lord began to inquire on the identity of the voice, wanting to know if he was indeed an angel of sorts.

"What is your name?," the Lord asked, curious about the identity of this speaker. Slowly, a figure began to materialize, starting out as a transparent being before solidifying in a definite form.

"Seeing that you have the power of the future from your mixed heritage, my name should have been known to you since you came here.," replied the voice. Its owner manifesting as a man with waist-length, white hair with bangs that were parted on the right side with one long piece that tends to fall over his left t eye. He had gentle green iris eyes. He wore simple white robes and had markings under his eyes. He had Eastern Continent Dragon Danger Beast features, such as a long tail with a white tuffle and slender antlers on his head. He seemed to be a peaceful man like the Lord, but far more experienced and enlightened. The Lord had already realized that he was no mere man, but a being that was similar to him.

" **Palex**.," the Lord said with a stern expression on his face as he rose to his feet, he had since dreamt of this moment of coming to Heaven. However, the circumstances that he had managed to come here seemed to be not the one he predicted. Something that bothered him greatly.

"And I know the name that you have long since discarded due to your duties as a saint... **Prudentia**.," replied the man in a genuine tone of friendliness as he offered his hand to guide him through the gates. Grateful, the Lord with his name, "Prudentia " spoken aloud took the man's hand and followed him through the gates. What he saw was what he had hoped for the new government to eventually become, or at least something close to it.

Once on the other side, he saw several good-natured people who had long suffered from torment on the mortal realm and were now being rewarded with tranquility and contentment in a vibrant garden. They were free to live in harmony with one another, a utopian space that made Prudentia smile with contentment. Palex would share in his sentiments, agreeing that peace was the best option.

The people there included the trio of little girls- Fal, Air and Luna who been victims of the vile slave broker, Bach's cruelty, were playing in the grassy meadows; the former Prime Minister, Chouri and his daughter, Spear were talking about her possibly getting a husband among the people there; Sayo and Ieyasu, two village youths were bickering to each other as always and several others that the Lord had read about in the historical documents that Najenda had shown him. Even Riff and Coila were there, rolling around in the meadows. This made Prudentia both happy that the two found salvation, but wondered why Najenda was not there in spite of her heroic character. In fact, it began to worry him that there were so few people that were in heaven, as if Heaven itself had the implications of a heavily segregated system. A notion that seemed to be supported when Palex put his hand on Prudentia's shoulder and briefly emitted an aura that hinted that he shouldn't be suspecting things that he shouldn't meddle in.

This made Prudentia who initially pleased with being in Heaven more sullen due to now wondering about how this realm was run and how off it seemed.

"This is an utopia where those who have suffered from the sins of their fellow man and now enjoy serenity in Heaven. Your place however, is among your fellow Jizenjin...," said Palex as he invited him to head towards a humble looking palace hovering over the garden. He held Prudentia's hand and they flew towards the palace. They landed in front of lowest steps of the palace. The duo then walked slowly up the staircase until they had arrived in the open area where a group of 13 other individuals dressed like Palex were sitting on the grassy patio at the top of the staircase. They were all generally humanoid, but they had features that hinted that they were entirely human. Some had elongated ears, multiple eyes, wings, etc.

They all felt like beings of immense power, like gods from the older religions; causing Prudentia to briefly suspect that they were indeed those gods for some reason. However, this notion was confirmed when he saw the leader of these 14 individuals including Palex, one that resembled the figure of his own sect. Palex then sat down amongst his peers as Prudentia continued to look in awe at this particular individual.

* * *

The one who was at the group was a figure that Prudentia recognized as the figure that he had used a deity of worship for his Path of Peace religion, but he was slightly different. It was an old man with constantly closed eyes, a long beard and lengthly eyebrows. The most prominent features were the scars that were etched on his hands, sandaled feet and bald head. In addition to this, two Viking-esque horns protruded from the sides of his head. He also sensed that he had an immense level of power that seemed bottomless, making it clear that he was indeed their sole leader and heavily implied that he was God himself.

"Welcome fellow child desiring peace. Know that I am Lilium, the true identity of the god you used for your worship and the ruler of all Jizenjin in this world.," said the elderly man in a stern and ancient voice towards the new arrival. Prudentia bowed to him and then looked at the elder who then stood to his extreme tall height of 15 feet. In spite of his suspicions, he was deeply honored to be in the presence of this deity. He then became curious on what he had meant by the term "Jizenjin", which seemed to one that he was comfortable with for some reason.

"May I ask what a Jizenjin is, Your Divinity?," the white haired, young man asked the horned giant gazing down at him. The being then replied with a fatherly tone of voice in order to satisfy his curiosity.

"You were told that your heritage was of Danger Beast, that is half correct- when what you refer to as a Danger Beast accumulates enough benign or malign energy from the environment surrounding them...they obtain a humanoid form capable of interbreeding with humans and utilizing their bestial powers with heightened intelligence. You are a half Jizenjin who came from a particularly noble Jizenjin. You may take an honorary seat here as we discuss what is needed to be done.," Lilium explained to the newcomer as he resumed sitting down. The atmosphere became darker as if the topic was one of grave importance.

"Done about what Your Divinity?," asked Prudentia with a curious tone of concern. What Lilium said was something that shocked him to his core due to how unprecedented the answer was.

"When Nequam achieves his perfect form and marches towards Heaven...preparing to take my place, using his birthright to claim the throne of the world. My son that I cast into the world of men and how I came to regret how it turned him into a Devil bent on bringing eternal dystopia onto humanity.," Lilium explained with a serious tone of voice, viewing this being as a one not to be taken lightly.

Prudentia was shocked to realize that the Hell King that he had learned from Gainen had turned out to be the son of God himself. The situation was far more complicated than he had initially thought it was.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Plant King**


	34. Kill The Plant King

**Author Notes: The last chapter hinted of the final battle reaching cosmological levels of consequences.**

 **As to how the two surprise characters survived, it'll be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 34: Kill The Plant King**

* * *

 **Plant District**

After being hit across a great distance by Xiphias, Leone lands in an odd area filled with sentient plant and flowery humanoids that seemed to range from monstrous to being almost identical to humans aside from plant like features . As she scratched her head trying to figure out what this place as, she said in annoyance-

"Man, I met Akame again after a long time being dead, then this annoying fish singer wannabe hits me like a sledgehammer and now I'm in this place. Good thing I can regenerate or else it would've been hell to deal with that crap."

Leone then turned to her right to see an especially small daisy themed humanoid girl with yellow/white hair that reached her neck, her attire being a very long white, segmented dress with billowing sleeves. She teared her eyes out meekly as Leone neared towards her with a menacing grin, who had realized that she could get information out of her. As she got closer to the daisy, she spoke cheerfully with a frightening closed eyed expression-

"Hey there little sunshine? Mind telling me where the boss of this place is? Maybe I'll tear off the petals around your neck if I find you lying."

"I-If it's Lord Natura, I dare not say in fear of him experimenting on me...h-however, General Helianthus the Sunflower Akujin is in the tower just ahead of you! He may seem like a kind man with glasses, but he's a black faced monster that puts most Akujin to shame. After it was revealed that he played a part in Her Majesty's imprisonment, it looks very likely he'll be banished and left to die...good riddance.," said the daisy themed girl as she stuttered out of fear towards Leone. It seemed that his Helianthus fellow was not liked even by the Akujin who seemed to evil even by the Wild Hunt standards. Leone then smirked in anticipation, she now had an objective- she would beat this guy and wrangle as much information as she get out of him in order to foil his colleagues' plans.

"Thanks for telling that...seems even here, there's trash to take out.," Leone said to herself as she rushed towards the ominous tower ahead of her, the daisy themed girl then fainted from shock due to how intimidating Leone seemed. As Leone continued on her path, she didn't realize that a figure was following her...one with black drill like pigtails and one white iris eye glaring at her from the distance.

* * *

 **Helianthus' Tower**

The tower itself was made of a dark gray marble like material, with several floors of scholarly elements such as books and scrolls placed messily around the rooms. Helianthus did not mind as he preferred things to be disorderly as long as he could remember. However, he was not his usual calm and calculating self at this current time, he was now desperately attempting to turn the dire situation he was now in to his favor. It was only a matter of time before the Black Gods had him banished as the most positive outcome or...have him dealt with by shadowy assailants who had been known to deal with particularly unnecessary Akujin who were detrimental to the society as a whole. Helianthus knew that the latter seemed more likely due to his numerous secrets that covertly sabotaged the Hell Kingdom's plans in order for his own to succeed.

The brown haired man had been tense ever since the woman who had given birth to Malum had been exposed in front of the Hell King and confirming that he was responsible for her horrid conditions for the past 500 years of imprisonment. While his face was calm, he rushed to the basement of his tower like a desperate man trying to avoid punishment for his crimes, which he knew would be coming soon if he didn't take the necessary measures. Measures that meant he would vacate his title in order to fully establish the plans he concocted for years, meaning he would never return to this place unless as an enemy to the Hell Kingdom. Helianthus had already decided long ago that he would be fighting the Hell King one day and his "backup" was awaiting him in the Eastern continent, one that rival the Hell Kingdom in terms of power.

All he needed was the research on the Amulets and the blueprints on the Orcus Gate in order to have the Teigu be of use of him as a safety measure against his fellow Akujin. Then he would be unstoppable.

"It's only a matter of time until Malum's mother- Pandora remembers and starts exposing how she came to be in that condition. And not only that, she would tattle on my...habits, ones that will ensure my demise even more than my current accusations are already testifying. Now to find the person responsible for the creation of the Amulets as well as the only one who recreate the Orcus Gate- as long as I have its brilliant mind, I can exploit it and create countermeasures against Nequam, Nefariam and all of those other insignificant pawns if they try to attack me.," he said in a taciturn tone as he headed towards the door, already planning his scheme to fight his former superiors. He opened it to see something that he did not expect, apparently he wasn't the only one who was thinking of getting out of his negative situation.

Though in this one's case, it seemed he was interfering with his ambitions, likely to use his attack on Helianthus as an excuse to reduce suspicion on their connections to one another. This was Helianthus quickly gathered, but was far more furious that his backup plans were being torn to pieces by this ungrateful upstart whom he had covered for in order to hide the latter's tendency to overly zealous towards even his own Akujin, actions that would likely get him banished as well if the news were ever revealed. Though how things were playing out now, Helianthus' attempts to expose him would seem shallow and be seen as petty attempt to throw suspicion off of him. He cursed the fact that he had been outsmarted by this brat who he had known very well.

It was the winged, white armored humanoid, Alba holding a little blond girl by the collar with his left arm, the one who helped to create the Amulets as well as being capable of recreating the now destroyed Orcus Gate. She wore a turquoise dress with a white apron, stripped stockings, turquoise cuffs with white frills and a ribbon on her head. Her identity was that of an amoral alchemist who had delved too deep in the affairs of science, but that's all that could be said for now. But, this wasn't what caught Helianthus' attention, it was what Alba had done in order to thwart his plans. The research room that had shelves of the pentagram Amulets were broken, the papers detailing how to recreate the technology was ripped to shreds and the room was slowly burning away due to the Alabaster Wing firing a laser from his eyes to ignite a spark that would soon spread throughout the entire space. Helianthus grudgingly acknowledged that Alba had already outplayed him in terms of turning the situation in his favor, but was still infuriated all the same.

"What is the meaning of this, Alba? I took you in as my pupil when none of the other Kings would tolerate your violent behavior, even by White Faction's standards...are you turning on me?," Helianthus spoke directly to the white, streamlined avian, his tone was that of a subtly rising temper. Alba was unconcerned due to his own immortality likely being a factor, even if he were to be defeated- he would just come back as soon as he regenerated as Helianthus would likely attempt to kill him, a notion that terrified him prior to becoming immortal. And if he did attack, Helianthus would look like an aggressive attacker that was turning on one of his pupils out of violent impulse for being exposes, thus making Alba look more innocent in comparison. And that was not getting into Alba's own hidden Trump Cards that would easily turn the situation to his favor. Anyway one looked at it, Alba had already won and Helianthus knew this to his chagrin.

"Oh, this is just me thinking ahead in order to clear my name, I'm taking her to have work on better projects than what the Orcus Gate and Amulets all turned out to be. Maybe upgrade them to a more efficient model this time. I did help you with getting Pandora to get to where she was for the past 500 years, but a loyal knight to His Majesty's cause tends to have a lot more credibility than a man who not only left His Majesty's mind to rot for a thousand years out of cowardice, endangered his loved one out of fear of being exposed for his perversion and now plans to run away again now that the truth's come out that he jeopardized the Hell Kingdom. I come off as far more innocent than you are and anything you do is going to make your reputation even worse .," explained Alba in a chipper, dissonant tone, unconcerned for what he had done to force Helianthus to be cornered in a desperate situation.

"So you're leaving me to die? Ungrateful buzzard, do you really think you'll come out unscathed?," Helianthus furiously questioned Alba, the tendrils from his sleeves slowly crawling on the ground in an attempt to attack the winged backstabber from behind. Alba sighed as he figured that Helianthus could no longer pose a threat to him as he was now. He was simply the one with the better plan, it was as simple as that.

"I can plead innocence since my crimes are way less heinous than yours and even if its not the case...I'm immortal, I can withstand the punishment they give me and eventually come back in the unlikely possibility that His Majesty fails in his objective to conquer the Heavens. I'll wait patiently while humanity grows comfortable and then strike when they have no idea how to deal with me.," Alba replied mirthfully as he casually teleported behind the brown haired man and flew up with the girl on his left shoulder, leaving his former mentor behind. He flew out of the top window and noticed a small figure headed towards the tower, one that was both blond and feline in terms of appearance. His eyes widened as he suddenly realized who she was, hinting they shared a past with each other.

"Isn't the bratty girl from all those years ago who's-...This should be interesting...," Alba remarked curiously as he flew away with a smirk. It seemed as though Helianthus was going to have even more unwanted company. He would pity the man if he didn't secretly despise him for his own reasons beyond being used as his puppet for many years.

As the room burned in front of him, Helianthus clenched his hands in anger as a dark green aura emitted from his body. His carefully established situation was falling apart by the minute and it would take a miracle to turn the situation around. And it was looking like his situation was about to get worse.

"Damn Alba...I'll kill the little miscreant if I ever see him again...hmm?," Helianthus said to himself before he noticed someone heading down the stairs...or rather two cloaked individuals that seemed to have business with him. And they didn't seem to be assailants from the Black Gods, in fact, he actually knew who both of these people were. It seemed to be a shock to him that they were even here in the first place.

* * *

 **Hell King's Dome**

Veneficus, the crooked beard sorcerer silently approached the sleeping trio of gigantic behemoths that collectively made up the Hell King's being. He stroked his beard as he observed the bundle of heads that the Power had carried. He had come alone as he had covertly sneaked in order to observe the Hell King, knowing if he came normally, he would be seen as suspicious by the Black Gods. And being under more pressure was the last thing he wanted right now for the White Faction's sake. He was thinking what were to be done now that the hierarchical system was thrown out of whack with Xiphias' death at the hands of his killer, which had quickly been attributed to the new Mura-Yatsu, Akame. That and Helianthus' exposure as a saboteur weighed heavily on his mind due to how negative an influence it was having on the White Faction.

 _With Xiphias dead, our position's security may be_ _jeopardized soon. Personally, it's due to how idiotically hedonistic the Fish, Insect, Plant, and Undead White Kings are...how they go behind His Majesty's orders to commit the taboo activities for their own amusement. And now their actions are likely going to reduce our numbers by this former assassin likely wanting our heads. His Majesty must awaken soon or else the remaining four might to do something asinine that would cause us to lose favor in his eyes...Hmm...wait...,_ he thought in a cold and cool-headed tone as he contemplated the situation at hand. He then noticed that something with off with one of the heads, particularly the one that was the Western King's head. As he narrowed his gaze, he realized that it was actually chiseled and polished like...

 _So the Power made an error or did he deliberately choose to avoid the target? What is important is that we have another vermin lurking in our domain. How troublesome, he might be heading to the Plant King...and discover the thorns of the flower he so admired.,_ Veneficus thought as he walked away from the sleeping giants. The figurine didn't matter to him in the slightest and it was likely this person was going to die so soon anyway so it wasn't a big deal to worry about. What needed to focused on now was to prepare for the day for when the Hell Kingdom would once again rule the world.

* * *

 **Helianthus' Tower**

The cloaked individuals removed their hoods to reveal that they were the Western King and Gainen, the small woman with prominently thick glasses. Helianthus then smiled gently while his eyes were obscured by his shiny glasses, he attempted to use his "Himawari" guise to lure him closer so he would kill the both of them, well at the very least one of them. He knew of Gainen's condition and thought she would make an excellent stress reliever after the humiliation he was currently going through.

"I apologize, I never expected to see you here my Liege. Forgive me, had I known a monster was coming to attack the capital...I would've prepared a better defense for you. I'm sorry, I've caused you pain.,"he said apologetically looked towards the man he once served. He wasn't aware of why Rakoto was with Gainen at the moment, but it was not something he considered important.

The Western King walked towards Helianthus with a saddened expression on his face as he spoke to his former advisor, "Before the attack, this small woman rescued me and created a decoy to distract that monster. I thought you were dead. This place...it's what my father once told about in stories...that we safeguarded Hell itself...does that mean Himawari, you're one...an Akujin?,"

"I always regretted not doing this, back when I thought you were dead..., but now I praise circumstance for allowing you to survive...I say this to you know.," replied Helianthus, his expression calm, kind yet dissonant as if something was off about how he said these words. Gainen began to take a battle stance and seemed to look at Rakoto to do the same. Strangely to Helianthus' surprise, Rakoto had this sensation, that he wasn't going to buy into his words and that he was resolved in settling the matter, even violently if need be.

"What is it?," asked the Western King as he drew closer to the brown haired man. It seemed that he was about to pull something from his clothing, implied to be his means of dealing with Helianthus now that it seemed that his suspicions about him being evil were slowly being confirmed by how vile his presence was slowly becoming.

"I'm not Himawari, **I'm Helianthus, formerly of the White Kings of Hell, the Plant King of the Solar Radiance. And I killed your parents you schmuck-,** " Helianthus replied in a gradually more monstrous tone as his face unfolded to a blackened demonic skull, which briefly caused Rakoto to falter due to how terrifying it was and the fact that he was unaware of how truly demonic Helianthus actually was in the most literal terms possible. It saddened him that it would now come to him putting down Helianthus before he could become a threat to anyone else. Before his former mentor could finish his gloating, he was interrupted by the shouting of a loud woman's voice that broke the tension of what was going to be an intense fight.

* * *

"Hey! Which one of you is the sunflower Helia bastard? And what burning down there? Is that a little missy? Anyway, I'm Leone nice to meet ya!," said the leonine woman towards the three people in the basement level before her with a playful tone of voice. It managed to amuse Helianthus, confuse Rakoto and caused Gainen to slap her forehead in irritation. Leone showing up was the last thing she wanted to have happen as she had heard from Najenda on how wild she was. In addition to this, she implied that she once had to deal with people exactly like this in the past and she hadn't had the best relationship with them either. Leone then noticed the black faced demon and was creeped out on how ugly he looked.

"So you're Helianthus? Seems like you're in a jam, can't say you don't deserve it...Damn you're ugly.," Leone snarked with a mischievous grin, causing Helianthus to become subtly angered towards Leone, planning to hurt her for insulting his appearance. Rakoto and Gainen decided that it was best to let Leone fight first then plan on attacking while his guard was done.

"You got here just in time, I was going to chop him into little pieces and hidden them away where you'd never find them. As for this girl, I was going to tear her apart slowly. Gouge out an eye, open a hole in her mouth, rip off the nails in her hands, cut off an arm, slice out one of her breasts out, cut off a foot, tear off her toes, pull out her heart, etc.," said Helianthus as he resumed using his human face with a dissonant expression as his glasses obscured his eyes. The Western King's expression widened from horror of his former advisor revealing a more sadistic side than the kind man he was. Gainen's eyes of animosity glared from behind her glasses. Leone's expression darkened and her mouth snarled in contempt as it reminded her of someone that she didn't like.

"That sort of thing you just said...sounds exactly like-," the blonde woman remarked on his sadism being similar to that of the sadistic general. A notion that was confirmed when Helianthus replied instantly to her suspicions to her shock.

"Oh you're referring to the little barbaric girl that I demonstrated the possibilities of visiting torture onto her fellow man who hailed from the Northern Parts of the Empire. I am grateful for her and the little Empire I helped to orchestrate in its eventual demise and how it benefited the plans of the Akujin as well as myself by extension. The actual plan was for them to win and eventually over the centuries the successful Empire would be obliterated by the Hell Kingdom bursting from the bottomless pit to drag them to Hell. My original script had the Emperor victorious by using his Imperial Guardian to kill off the entire resistance and I would "save" him from the evil clutches of the general and the prime minister. Given my own powers, even with the Partas woman's full power- it would've been easy to accomplish. Then I would lead him down a path of malevolence that they couldn't even imagine. And long story short- it would've led to Hell on Earth. But, the second plan of killing your friends in short and meaningless deaths was just as acceptable. And by the way, Akame is now an undead monster and the one who killed her was myself. Probably the reason why she doesn't want to associate with you. You're a lower species than her as of now.," Helianthus explained as his menacing brown eyes glared at the woman above him. The more he spoke, the more Leone became angered, especially with how he spoke of Akame and his admittance to planning a part in the Empire's corruption as well as helping to form Esdeath's personality. The former was a notion that she couldn't even begin to comprehend while the latter made her cringe to know that there was someone responsible for unleashing Esdeath onto the world.

"This can't be- that means you're responsible for the ruination of the Empire of the Center continent! You've deceived me! All the times you were going off to settle private matters...it was to make sure that the Empire would fall apart and you would celebrate this accomplishment with your fiendish comrades!,"the Western King shouted in anger towards Helianthus. He was upset that his mentor was actually this kind of person, one who played a part in the Empire's corruption, which he had heard terrifying rumors about. It was truly a heart-breaking experience that made him for the first time, truly disappointed in his former mentor. This was followed by Helianthus saying something infinitely worse to him, words that shattered any remaining bond between them.

"There's something wrong with that statement...you just didn't understand me and your admiration of me made it easier to make you go down the same road to damnation as that child did. Admiration, Friendship, Mercy and Love makes your senses dull; they're pointless unless they can be exploited.," replied the brown haired man as he smirked coldly with no remorse to his actions. The Western King was on the brink of tears from the words that Helianthus had just uttered, knowing now that he had never truly cared about him. Gainen was more reserved as if knowing this was this monster's usual attitude. This made Leone especially upset because it seemed in addition to an amoral supporter to the Empire, he was a cold hearted manipulator who had admitted to falsified his connections with the young man whom had implied to have seen as a close friend.

"I've heard enough! You're an idiot to admit it- that everything god damn thing the Empire did was due to your crap!," Leone screamed as she leaped from her position and propelled downwards ready to punch him. There were the obvious evil schmucks that she would just callously kill and then there was this monster who seemed infinitely worse. Leone was now dead set on killing him for all the crimes he committed and she would have him suffer a truly brutal death before she was done with him. Helianthus was unconcerned and decided to reveal his true strength. Leone's angered charge managed to calm him down enough to decide that he could play with her a little and then go on to establish his counter-strategy agains the Hell Kingdom now that he was no longer considered a member of their society. She had inadvertently reawakened the powerful strategist that had hidden as a shadowy advisor for several years at this point.

"I remember you! You might ask questions about why I know this fact, but know that I shaped the lives of you and everyone in the Empire for the last 1000 years...and that even now...," Helianthus jumped upwards towards Leone with his hand transforming into a solidified green tendril blade. In an instant, he had slashed her through her stomach before she ever noticed that he had already commenced the attack. He was much stronger than she anticipated and what was worse, it was implied that it wasn't even his full strength when he did this.

"You're all beneath me.," he continued as he continued upwards while Leone fell downwards towards the ground. A pool of blood began to ebb from her form while Gainen looked with pity and the Western King was shocked on how fast his former advisor really was. It made their plans to fight him seem pointless as he had just proven the gap between them in power. And showed Leone that he was going to be a tougher opponent than any she had experienced in her entire existence.

"Now then, the Hell King is no longer someone I can trick so easily. It's time to set up my own Kingdom to establish once his own plans fail.," Helianthus said as he tore his white outfit and revealed a brown armor with streamlined features and large shoulder guards. It was a metaphorical symbolization of his desertion and establishing himself as the powerful ruler he had always envisioned himself as being. All seemed hopeless as he began to walk away slowly until he noticed that something was tugging on his right armored shoe leg. Unamused, he turned his gaze downwards to see that Leone had extended her tail and had grabbed his leg.

"Sorry pal, but you're going to have to settle for me.," Leone said with a heavy breath as she forced herself on her feet. She wasn't about to let him get away so easily, this was a monster that needed to be stopped before he would become a truly major threat. However, Helianthus wasn't as intimidated as she hoped him being, in fact, he was actually amused to her disgust.

"Oh, I remembered how tenacious you Teigu users were at stopping our plans and being a thorn in my side.," Helianthus responded coldly with a smile. Gainen knew of what he meant, but Leone was bewildered by his statement as she called out an irritated "Huh?" to his statement.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Nightmare! Leone vs** **the White Plant King, the rough cat girl vs the refined sunflower demon! Leone then learns a horrifying truth behind the story of how Honest came into power.**


	35. Kill The Nightmare

**Author Notes: More backstory on Helianthus and his relationship with Susanoo is briefly explored in the beginning of this chapter. The reasons that the Western King (whose name is revealed in this chapter) survived and is currently with Gainen is revealed, foreshadowing on what the Power is capable of is revealed, more information on the Plant King's OP abilities are revealed, more information on the White Faction is revealed- let's face it, it's a chapter filled with reveals and one hell of a twist.**

 **There's going to be more exposition than normal due to the content exposed in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 35: Kill The Nightmare**

* * *

 ** _2000 years ago_**

 _A young boy with brown hair and brown iris eyes was working on the fields alongside another boy with blue eyes and bushy blue hair with horns protruding from the sides of his head, in order to harvest food for their meal later in the day. Both were wearing gardening gear as they picked up radishes and placed them in the wagon behind them. A long haired redhead woman was yelling at the boys to hurry the pace so the other children could eat whatever they had harvested. The boys were both orphans belonging to an orphanage for a special type of people, those with human and what was seen as Danger Beast interbreeding, a practice that was frowned upon by society. But, this woman didn't think so and hoped that by raising abandoned mixed birth children, the two races would eventually coexist with one other._

 _The horned boy was an earnest_ _hardworking lad who_ _had trouble with social norms and a perfectionist while the brown haired youth was the opposite, being sociable, yet preferring to have others do his work for him and preferred disorder to established routines. Naturally, neither of them liked the other for being the way they were._

 _"Why must I do this? I am the son of not only the heiress of a noble kingdom, but a god worshipped by other Danger Beasts. Such meager labor should not be done by me, rather the lesser pawns behind us. I blame her for dying and deciding to have me raised as a commoner, to be satisfied with being on equal terms with these filth. Rather than the demon elite or noble I was destined to be.," complained the brown haired boy as he lamented his current chore. His words were whiny and conceited at the same time. This made the horned boy annoyed and decided that he should once again argue against his point to shut him up._

 _"Himawari, our heritage doesn't make us better than others. It just means we should use our skills for the sake of those who can't protect themselves. I'm ok being of use to someone else if it makes them happy, which makes me happy as well.," responded Susanoo, annoyed about the whiny attitude of his fellow orphan. His tone was more modest and humble though somewhat awkward at the same time. And this compliance to the "ignorant masses" is what Himawari hated the most about him._

 _"Susanoo, I despise you. You are dependent on a worthless race to decide your actions- a puppet to hide their helplessness to do anything on their own. Why subjugate yourself to these cattle when you're capable of ruling over them? Your words are that a domesticated beast would make to its owner in order to justify his enslavement. Those with power should use their powers to decide how the world should be rather then accept the status quo of a stagnant system Rather than obey humans I will be a victor and decide how the world operates.," Himawari responded with a scornful scowl and a menacing glare of spite towards the horned boy that he held in contempt. Susanoo did not take his words seriously as they were the tantrums of a spoiled brat that he had heard over and over whenever Himawari was not liking what he was doing. If he had though, he would've treated Himawari with more caution as what he was saying hinted that he would grow up into becoming a truly dangerous person if left_ _unchecked._

 _"It seems I have to show you how wrong that mindset is for the 467th time.," Susanoo told his brown haired peer as he took a battle stance. They would_ _always settle matters like this due to Himawari not being one to easily reason with._

 _"Why bother counting something so_ _insignificant? It will not matter once I finally defeat you!," Himawari snarled and lunged at his horned target. They then engaged in a brutal fist fight only ending when the caretaker decided to intervene before things really became dangerous. She scolded the both of them for their immaturity that Susanoo took to heart while Himawari only half listened._

 _One day, I will be a position of power and no one will ever be above me again., thought the brown haired boy with a mind filled with animosity towards the orphanage that repressed his potential and wanting to punish Susanoo for being what he considered a mindless pawn._

 _That chance would arrive eventually and set him on a truly dark path, one that would ruin countless lives in the process. One that would confirm without a doubt, he was always a monster and that he just needed the push to allow him to act on those desires._

* * *

Helianthus glared at the tail slowly pulling him to the edge and then smirked with an expression of calm confidence. One that made Leone annoyed because he was confident that she didn't pose a threat to him at all. A notion that would soon be proven true.

"Did you really think you can try to pull down to make this a fist brawl? How naive.," Helianthus told Leone as his eyes began to shimmer with dark green light. Two beams of energy then shot down at the end of the tail that was holding his right leg, shearing it off with intense heat. Leone groaned in pain while Gainen observed silently and the Western King looked in shock. As Leone's tail regenerated, Gainen decided to speak about a fact that Helianthus definitely didn't want exposed.

"Using a portion of your Trump Card: **Glorious Sun Ray: Helios** I see?," said the bespectacled girl with wild indigo hair with a tone of discontentment towards the brown haired man. Unamused, Helianthus then responded with his own explanation of why Gainen had only now decided to take action and had figured out what her true objective was to her annoyance. One that shocked Leone as this indigo haired woman didn't know that she had met Akame and had set her on a mission that she wasn't even aware of. It truly annoyed her that there was so much going on and that she was being left out of the loop.

"If you think that you understand what I consider power, then you haven't learned a thing in your thousand years of a cursed existence due to the Hell King's powers. I will show you again, how power is supposed to work in the hands of someone who can actually use it. The power of the elite that commoners can never reach, no matter how hard they try. I knew about your plan to use that Akame as a pawn to defeat me and the other Akujin, knowing that we already had countermeasures to defeat the remaining Teigu and rebellion forces...rather you knew that even after a millennia, you realized human power could not defeat me or them without some miracle to occur. So you banked on the irony of a demon besting a hive of demons to achieve victory for the human race. And you're showing up here is a means to make me think you've changed your plan to one that you and the boy both taking on the entire Hell Kingdom by yourselves. When really it's a diversion to hide the fact that you still count on the Akame assassin to ultimately fulfill your plan...Let me remind you brat with a beating that makes you remember that Helios isn't my only skill. Because of my abilities surpass that of a human remember?," Helianthus replied as he sped instantly from his high position to Gainen's location with a clenched fist ready to punch her in the gut. However, Gainen was not intimidated by this feat as it was implied that she had experienced far worse in her long life. In addition to this, she was solely focused on her secret objective concerning Helianthus and his beating of her proved to be a perfect diversion to make him forget how his real attacker was...

Leone decided to use this opportunity to close the distance and land a punch to his face until he blocked the strike with a single finger to her surprise. She widened her eyes in shock, not expecting Helianthus to be this strong.

"This is why I find Teigu annoying, they're failed attempts in mimicking Akujin in terms of abilities, but it's just some lowly common primates wearing shiny accessories to make them seem tough.," said Helianthus in a casual deconstruction of her abilities as he followed this by flicking the surprised leonine woman with two of his fingers to the other side of the tower with ease. To him, she was just a speck to be easily dealt with.

He followed this by clenching Gainen's neck, who was visibly turning blue from the constriction. He smirked as his eyes narrowed as he continued to put pressure on his grip. However, he had made a grievous error, he had attacked the wrong target.

"N-now, Your Liege!," Gainen forced herself to speak in spite of her suffocating expression. Helianthus' eyes widened as he turned around to see the Western King holding a dagger made of emerald Orichalcum with an expression of determination on his face, stabbing him directly in the chest. All according to the plan that Gainen had discussed earlier when she first met him.

* * *

 ** _Back when the Western Kingdom Capital was attacked_**

 _"_ _Who are you young miss?," said the shocked Western King as he saw a young woman with wild indigo hair rush directly towards him. He was waiting in the corridor for Himawari's return and becoming anxious that he wasn't coming back. He suspected that the girl that the messenger had told him about had managed to kill him, but that was a dreadful notion to speak about. He hoped he'd return so he would dissuade him from carrying out the execution of the man still waiting in the throne room for his sentence._

 _However, this plan would never come to pass- there was a much bigger problem coming towards the capital with the intention of laying waste to whatever was at its destination._

 _"There's no time, You'll have to do.," she replied impatiently, effortlessly evading the approaching guards and grabbing hold of the Western King's body. As she hoisted the shocked young man's body and rocketed through several floors of passageways to reach the top of the castle. She took a short breath to notice a gigantic black monster was preparing a powerful attack, one that would obliterate the_ _capital with ease. Rakoto's life was about to take a drastic turn as events beyond his comprehension began to occur in front of him._

 _"What is that?," said the Western King as he saw the young woman pull out a wooden doll that transformed into an almost identical copy of the King who proceeded to stand its ground with a defiant expression on its face. It was implied that it would be his stand-in in order to hide his true identity for whatever_ _purpose the woman needed him for._

 _"No time!," she replied as she jump stepped from the top of the castle towards a mountain range near the capital. As they sped towards this destination, the Western King could hear in the distance, the words- **Solid Shooter** in the distance as the capital was obliterated in a powerful blast of energy. His eyes closed as his home was __annihilated behind him by a black, sleek monstrosity._

 _The King awoke to see the woman offer him a knife made of green Orichalcum with a irritable expression on her face. He stared in confusion as for why she was doing this, which led her to sigh and explain herself._

 _"It's a Shingu called **Royal Dagger of Fear: Damocles**...I made it 400 years ago by the instruction of the Emperor of that time. It's not as effective at killing what was __responsible for your home's destruction, but it should paralyze any Akujin below the Hell King's level. We're going back there to at least hinder as many of them as we can.," explained the woman as if he were aware of the situation, but he was clearly not. It didn't matter because he would soon learn there were more things beyond what he come to know about the world._

 _"What's going on? What was that thing? Who are you?," asked the Western King in a tone of surprise and shock. The woman gave the young man a cold stare. She then said something that truly shocked him to his_ _core._

 _"The first thing you need to know is this: The advisor you admire is actually a dangerous Akujin who has been manipulating several kingdoms at once through deceit and manipulation. He's the one responsible for killing your parents.," she answered with a blunt and grim tone of voice as she gave a cold stare from her indigo iris eyes, implying that she knew of what this person was capable of and she had_ _encountered him several times in the past._

 _"What?," the Western King spoke in a tone of absolute shock and disbelief at the words she just uttered. It would take a lot of_ _convincing until he would be resolute enough to follow through with ending Helianthus' life and reducing the enemy's leaders by one member._

* * *

Helianthus gave a similar expression to when a blue haired battle seeking woman had made when she was stabbed by a katana due to carelessness: angered shock of being beaten by someone lesser than him- and unlike her, there was a tinge of fear in his eyes because he was one who prioritized his life above all else.

"What?!," he snarled and began to breathe heavily, causing him to let go of Gainen and grabbed his chest in pain as he slowly suffering in agony. The Western King rushed towards her and then held her gently in his arms. Their plan had succeeded, all the sacrifices and effort to deliver that blow had paid off. It was a small victory, but one that was one that satisfied Gainen for now.

"Thank you...young miss.," said the Western King as he gave a look of remorse towards the man that was now in extreme agony. In spite of his crimes, he still had the fond memories of Helianthus as his mentor, Himawari and how he had acted as a surrogate father to him since his parents had died. Now that he was gone, all he could do was to stop the Akujin that he now knew to be read.

"I'm Gainen, little boy.," she replied with a soft smile as she touched his face with a roughened and sturdy hand, likely from all the weapon smithing she had performed from making the Teigu. It had been a long time that she had put faith in anyone aside from her secret alliance in the East...

However, this touching moment would not last as Helianthus proved to be much tougher than Gainen had anticipated to her wide eyed surprise. This was something that she had not counted on happening at all. It didn't make sense unless...

* * *

"I see you're having your first date, little prince Rakoto.," said a level headed voice from behind the two who slowly recomposed his demeanor. They looked in horror as the bespectacled man removed the dagger with ease. Leone remerged from the crater from the blow she was dealt with earlier to see what was currently happening. Gainen narrowed her eyes in disgust while Rakoto was confused beyond all reason, their plan had failed and now they didn't have anything to fall back on. Gainen did have one trick, but it was too risky as Helianthus might attempt to stop it, knowing full well what that trick entailed. And things were about to get worse.

"It was momentarily painful and you would have won, had it been the me prior to the Empire's downfall. Now because Emperor Makoto didn't have the strong will to pull off on Honest what you just did to me when he had the chance- I now have an unlimited power source to fuel me.," said Helianthus as he then proceeded to take a deep breath. Gainen was able to see what the Plant King was trying to do while Rakoto the Western King and Leone stared in confusion. He was about to change the situation to an even more dire one through a truly abhorrent method.

* * *

 **Torture Center for Damned Souls**

Nouken, Gebaze, Bach, Bolic and several other corrupt people from the Empire suddenly became mummified corpses, which soon crumbled into blackened ash as the nearby helll-bound sinners and Akujin looked in horror. From the ashes, pale blue spirits with faces warped into despair flew towards the direction of the Plant District as if they were flies drawn to a flytrap. The Akujin knew what was happening and knew how horrifying this phenomena was.

"He's using it, the White Faction's signature technique- **Rapture**.," said a tribal humanoid Warrior Akujin to a Shrew Akujin with a tone of dread, remembering previous times when this heinous deed had been performed. It was implied to be a last resort to used when their lives was in danger or when they were too weak to maintain their vitality. Ones that did this frequently were those who even Akujin considered to be vile beings of pure evil.

* * *

 **Helianthus' Tower**

Wailing, blue spirits with face contorted in misery entered the basement of Helianthus' tower and were sucked into the brown haired man's mouth. The Plant King then radiated an even larger amount of dark green energy than he did before as a sunflower shaped tattoo formed on his chest. Gainen knew exactly was happening, why the dagger didn't work, why he had corrupted the Empire and why the Empire's continent had produced so many casualties. It was the reason why the Akujin had played a role in corrupting nations, destroying them and dragging the damned souls to Hell whether they had manipulated the situation to result in that way or directly warped people into more immoral beings.

It wasn't just of enjoyment, it was literally food to them. They generated truly damnable sinners in order to harvest their Evil Energy to keep themselves alive, either by devouring them whole like animals or sucking their souls up like a drink. It was the reason why Helianthus had suddenly become stronger than he was before, he had taken in enough Evil Energy to counter the dagger's intended effect. Gainen knew this full well as she had experienced several Akujin do this in order to change their situation to a more fortuitous one. And knew that the only ways to beat a powered up Akujin was her "trick", a fully awakened Teigu, having superior strength or the thing that she had kept secret in the East. Helianthus then decided to explain this to Rakoto in order to let him know how hopeless outmatched he was, changing his form as he did so due to the Evil Energy causing him to evolve into a higher form than his current one.

"The Empire's corrupt populace indulged themselves in sin and depravity, unaware of the consequences that would befall them in hell- to become food for Akujin to consume to increase our power and retain our vitality. At least, for the White Faction that is.," said Helianthus as he removed his glasses and smashed them on the floor. He also tore his chest and stomach armor down the middle with his bare hands to expose his his skin and the new emblem on his chest. His demeanor was more charismatic, casual and crueler than the level headed yet confident individual he was before. It was like he had become a male version of Esdeath, except he felt more malicious than she ever was. His hair went from short to ankle length and his eyes gained green sclera with golden irises. Gainen sensed immediately that Helianthus was now beyond her tactics and likely was now smart enough to foil her attempts to use her "trick" on him. She was out of options and she knew this very well to her chagrin,

"Uh, why did he tear his clothes?," Leone asked as she noticed the heightened level of vanity he now exuded from his body. Rakoto and Gainen took the situation far more seriously, understanding that he had reached a new level of power. Helianthus then decided to continue talking due to having nothing better to do and feeling more confident than he had before he used the Rapture that nothing could stop him.

"There's a difference between the White Faction and the Black Faction on a fundamental level. While they retain their power and vitality through the consumption of the flesh of their victims, we're more refined in terms of technique. Ever of heard of the Rapture- how the souls of pure hearted people are carried to Heaven by angels? The White Faction operates on a similar concept...except ours involves absorbing the souls of sinners to be assimilated as energy for these type of Akujin to gain power and retain their youth. It's because the White Faction are fallen Jizenjin that fell from the path of Lilium, someone you could call the top Danger Beast on this planet.," Helianthus explained with a pretentious tone of voice as he belittled the three people now facing him. Gainen knew of this already, but the thought of taking the most sacred part of a human being to extend your life was something even she found abhorrent. Rakoto being horrified that his former mentor took the souls of others to retain his youth with the rumors that rather "Himawari" being from a line of identical ancestors, they were all him- outliving all of his previous kings. A notion that truly disturbed him due to the horrid implications that seemed more nightmarish the more he thought about it. Leone however, knowing of dark aspects of life herself, was not as unnerved by this revelation- in fact, she took this as something to expose how pathetic this man by extension the Akujin actually were.

"So you're essentially a puffed up version of that alchemist shrimp I fought before. So underneath those chiseled features is a withered up prune?," Leone replied with a mocking tone to his explanation. Helianthus briefly became infuriated by this remark, but decided to explain something in order to anger her out spite for insulting him. It was something that made Leone feel truly sick to the bottom of her stomach.

"Oh there's a catch of course. You see, the White Faction needed a large source of sinners and we can only get them to be victims of our Rapture if someone agrees to allow them to be sold to us. It happened several years ago when I helped Prime Minister Honest kill the Emperor's parents.," said Helianthus as he sadistically reminisced about his deeds. Leone's expression became sharper and more livid due to the words he just uttered. Gainen's expression was hidden by her heavy glasses while Rakoto remained still in shock.

"Unlike your own parents that merely died from a stab from my branches...it was much worse. Did you know that underneath your Empire was a being of pure malevolence called the Mind of the Hell King sleeping under the pavement you walked upon? He has a certain trait about him that makes him a danger to humanity- madness. It spreads from his body like a pestilence, causing everyone to exhibit abnormal behavioral and mental patterns, to corrupt their souls to depravity. Initially, he could spread it across the entire world in the heyday of his reign, causing entire nations to act abnormally evil until the First Emperor and his followers forced him to retreat into the earth. For a time, his ability was only able to affect patches of land in the Empire, but it gradually regain its quantity. Five hundred years ago, it could only cover the capital and by the time a thousand years had passed...the entire continent was covered in his aura of madness. Certain people infected by this madness grew up to be completely immoral while most could resist it. In addition to souls, this madness is also a great substance to us.," Helianthus continued with a malicious expression on his face. He had just admitted that rather than assisting the corruption- he and these Akujin had set the playing board so it would be successful for only them. Leone was repulsed by the implications that her country was even more disturbing than she ever imagined. However, she was not about to buy it as it seemed way too ridiculous to be true.

"You're fucking kidding me? So let me get this straight- every single scumbag in the Empire and the country is that way because of some giant brain turning them into monsters...I'd say you're insane, but I saw a dancing marlin freak who punched me earlier, so I'll buy your crap.," Leone replied with an unconvinced expression on her face. Helianthus replied...while also demonstrating his superior might of spite for Leone mocking him once again.

"Back to my point, we tried to get it back...however, we tried a few years later- the First Emperor had already created the Teigu capable of hindering us. Th **e Key of Sealing: Solomon** had the power to seal us beneath the Western Kingdom. Only the younger members of our Kingdom as well as half Akujin/human hybrids like myself could pass through the seal's powers freely without the Teigu being altered. The stronger Akujin could only be allowed to traverse through the barrier on specific years when the seal was weak enough to allow passage and be pulled back when it became strong again. Also the Teigu, **Charmer of Monsters: Hameln** , was annoying because it could manipulate our Danger Beast blood to force us to fight each other..., oh I'm sorry...," Helianthus continued, but paused to launch an extended tendril sword stab through Leone's chest while smirking evilly. Gainen and Rakoto could only watch in frustration due to their much inferior strength in comparison to the Plant King's own. While he was talking however, Leone noticed that when he spoke of the Teigu, there was a frustration and a tinge of fear in his voice, as if the Teigu were something that he and the Akujin feared deeply. It made her think of a possibility...that the Teigu were being slowly wiped out by one another in order for the Akujin to be unopposed...because they were that afraid of facing them.

"Can't have you trying fruitlessly to attack me when my guard is down. Anyway, we reached our patience during the reign of the Emperor's predecessor so I went to find some sap who'd set up the seeds of corruption needed to feed the Mind of the Hell King. I found it with a man called-," the brown haired man explained until he was cut off by Leone to his annoyance. This woman whom he considered a speck was slowly becoming more of a pain as she continued to pester him...much like Susanoo had done in his youth.

"Let me guess you and Honest poisoned his parents and he got the position of Prime Minister due to his manipulative cunning while you hid in the shadows.," Leone interjected with what she likely guessed the end of the story would be.

Instead of annoyance, Helianthus responded to her explanation with an extremely dissonant expression on his face as he smiled pleasantly with eerie eyes. What he was about to reveal was something world shattering and truly disturbing...perfect for breaking Leone's spirit.

"Would you like to hear the tale of an absolute nightmare...you should hear this since you play a major part in it.," he said in a truly malign tone like the devil he truly was. Leone became silent for a moment, it was the first time she actually had no taunt to fall back on in order to mock him.

"What?," Leone asked with a confused expression on her face. What she was about to hear would change her entire perspective on how she thought the situation was...both now and back when the corruption was beginning in the Empire. It was that world changing a revelation.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Tragedy**


	36. Kill The Tragedy

**Author Notes: This is another chapter that I had wanted to do for a long time, but had to wait until later in this arc to write about it. It leads into a story of sadness, horror and** **regret by the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Also for why Ryūo has the same name as the Black Dragon God, it'll be revealed later on.**

 **By the way for those who want voices for some of the characters for their cultural languages preferences. Here's who I consider the best: Xiphias: Rikiya Koyama (Japanese), Keith Silverstein (English). Lyre: Jun Fukuyama (Japanese), Johnny Yong Bosch (English). Panthera: Satsuki Yukino (Japanese) Wendee Lee (English). Rama:** **Nana Mizuki (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (English). Truthful: Chafurin (Japanese), Michael Sorich (English). Sincere: Ai Orikasa (Japanese), Kasey Buckley (English). Miles: Nobuo Tobita (Japanese), Michael McConnohie (English).**

 **Chapter 36: Kill The Tragedy**

* * *

Helianthus smirked then asked Leone a surprisingly odd question that surprised her for how causal it was, "How old are you?"

"That's not something you'd ever ask a lady, especially when you stab her with whatever you're made of-," Leone replied with a snarl, only to be interjected with an answer that both surprised and disturbed her for thorough the answer was. It became apparent that these Akujin likely knew everything about everyone born in, served in or drafted into the Empire; a truly disturbing notion that made her cringe in repulsion.

"23. And you grew up in the slums of the Capital where you worked in a massage parlor ever since childhood. Scouted by the Revolutionary Army after saving some slum children from a group nobles who were abusing them for sport. Eventually, you became a powerful asset against the corruption accumulating with the death of the Prime Minister. You tried to flirt with the boy Tatsumi, but have ceased to do so as often, knowing he has a girlfriend now wife- one of the children that escaped the mass genocide of her clan by the Empire...with our Akujin agents slipped in order to make sure the job was thorough. Did you also know why he had so potential as a fighter? It's because he wasn't a special human being, no he's the half human son of the Current Black Dragon God- an elite Danger Beast. I thought you'd want to know. Also you would've been hell-bound regardless of being an assassin or not for your crimes. Gambling, not paying your debts, forcing others to not immediately have remorse for their loved ones, sadism, bloodlust, intoxication of alcohol, toying with others, the list goes on," he summarized her life with surprising accuracy. It surprised Leone that not only was Tatsumi connected with the Akujin, but they had played a part in Mine's past as well. These new enemies were gradually becoming less of a nuisance and becoming more of a personal enemy that was to be abhorred beyond all reason.

"You sure check tabs on people. I don't see why I'm so important to your little story-," Leone snarked in order to hide her disgust of what she had learned until she was interrupted by another surprisingly forward question.

"What do you know Prime Minister Honest?," Helianthus interjected so casually that it caught the feline girl off guard for how random it seemed to have been brought up in the conversation.

"...The fat ass is just what he is. A sick minded, hedonistic pig who's a relative of the slightly less sick Iokal, Syura's demented dad, trained with the Four Rakshasa Demons, a cannibal, the bastard who controlled the Empire through a sick minded brat and someone who allowed Esdeath to be as sadistic as she wanted to be. And he's in his 80s, but he was in good shape when he got his just desert.," Leone said with a tone of irritation. This was all things that all of the Revolutionary Army knew including her, there was other facts, but they weren't worth recalling.

"What else other than that?," Helianthus asked Leone again, causing her to be taken back by his response. It seemed as though he was inquiring more on what she, but at the same time, it seemed to be that he withholding information that he was desperately wanting to tell her. Similar to a know it all who asked a fool all that he knew before the former obnoxiously told him that what he knew was wrong. That's it felt like when Helianthus was talking to Leone.

"What else is there to know?," Leone responded with a confused expression, wondering what he was going to say about Honest that was supposed to shock her. Gainen widened her eyes as she realized that he was going to reveal something that was too horrifying to be known...the truth.

"Would you like to hear about Lyre-," Helianthus replied before Gainen interrupted frantically. Leone was startled by the indigo haired woman's sudden show of emotion, apparently what he was going to say was really shocking to make her that emotive.

"Don't tell her about him!," Gainen screamed desperately to stop him from going further. Helianthus smiled as he knew that he had already planted curiosity in this "dumb" feline of a woman and knew what she was going to ask next.

"Who's Lyre?," Leone asked, now more interested with the indigo haired woman's worried expression cementing her interest. Helianthus smiled as he knew that he had already got her attention. Now he could tell the story of the horrible truth that would make the tale of the Empire's corruption even darker than it already was.

"Curious as a cat I see. I think showing is better then telling. Observe.," Helianthus replied as he sprouted a sunflower from his right hand, which then emitted a light that engulfed the room and blinded the eyes of the onlookers.

* * *

Leone opened her eyes to see a horrific sight that was occurring in front of her. A massive family of obese individuals wearing cloaks and obscured dark masks engaging in acts of depravity onto innocent victims while worshipping a large, white sphere that would occasionally open a pair of yellow sclera eyes with pink irises, hinting that the "sphere" was alive. Leone then lunged at one of the people only to find that she went through them, initially confused as to why she couldn't hurt them. It couldn't be a Teigu since when she lunged at another, the same thing happened. She then came to the conclusion that these were illusions of some kind being shown to her. Knowing them being illusions made the sight infuriating as these fat pigs would performs atrocious sins such as torture, violation and other acts of pure evil that made her cringe.

 _This is one of my Trump Card's aspects, Perfect Illusion, I can show you want you to see. It has offensive purposes, but for now enjoy the show.,_ Helianthus' voice rang from all directions of the room. Leone gritted her teeth and eventually calmed down knowing that attacking blindly would lead nowhere. She would have to endure the imagery of this vision and wait to see what he intended to show her. That said he was either an idiot for revealing his powers or was so confident that knowing the secret didn't matter as he was too strong anyway for it to matter in the slightest. It was likely the latter as Leone had experienced first hand how strong he was.

 _This is just some illusion he's showing me, like how Spectator works.,_ thought leonine girl as she observed the scene with repressed anger. Why Helianthus showing her this? It was heavily implied that it wasn't this scene of depravity that the thing he wanted to show, but rather something infinitely worse that he had in mind. What it was would be revealed eventually. Her attention was then drawn to one individual that was different from the others, the only one that actually...seemed decent.

"Lyre, why are you not participating in our debauchery? How dare you sit there and be idle.," said the deep voice of a man that soundly eerily similar to Honest's voice, except much older, his anger directed towards a boy that sat away from the group's indulgence of villainy. Leone picked up on the fact that he was very different from the rest of his family, that he was likely the only one with a shred of humanity. He was a young man of average height with half closed amber iris eyes and medium length brown hair. If not for his eyes and more blasé expression, he would be a dead ringer to Tatsumi, but the resemblance was too close to a coincidence. It made her wonder why that was since it was very clear that these people were all related to Honest and Lyre's uncanny similarity to Tatsumi caused more questions for Leone to be curious about as she continued watching the scene in front of her.

"Lyre Leo, you are the son of the great Truthful Leo, which is myself and my ungrateful wife, Sincere whom I "saved" from her meager life of commonality in order to live in luxury. The Leos are descended from the first Lionelle user, becoming one of the founding families of the Empire, alongside such noble lineages such as the Ubiquitous, the Budo, etc. We have served the Omni clan of Emperors for over 900 years. Isn't it fair that we take advantage of our status to indulge in our darkest desires?," he shouted in a lucid tone of hedonism. It was likely a routine for Lyre to hear this every time he was forced to come to this place, one that he had gotten used to due to how unintimidated he was of his father's threats. However, his father's words of somehow "saving" her when the man would physically abuse her when they were alone; made him frustrated enough to go back because he was not going to have to listen him badmouth his mother.

"If the Emperor finds you here, you'll get in trouble.," he said in a blunt tone of voice as he walked away from the family. The family in question looked at the departing Lyre in confusion as if the boy was some of alien being due to how unusual his behavior was in comparison to the rest of the family. If his mother was a decent person, then it was clear that he took after her as there was nothing that Leone could tell he shared in common with any of them.

"He's an odd one. Why isn't he like us?," asked a young, plump bespectacled man with short, black hair with a purple streak on the right side of his bangs as he removed his mask; bewildered by his relative's abhorrence of their activity. Leone immediately recognized him as Iokal. The one known as Truthful also removed his mask to reveal that he resembled Honest except he was balding and for some reason that Leone could not put her finger on... not entirely human or rather something that was human, but was slowly becoming something more sinister... He felt far more evil than the others in the room and made Honest as well as Esdeath seem innocent if that were possible. As if he was a mass of pure evil in the form of a man, a truly odd sensation that Leone had never felt before. She had faced rapists, torturers, slavers, etc, but Truthful seemed worse than all of them. And that unnerved her for some reason that made her sick to her stomach.

"Lyre takes after his mother, a decent woman with morales. At this rate, it will be a long time until our master is released.," Truthful explained as he bit his thumb. He was annoyed that Lyre was not like his family, a moral person who would likely become a great aid to the king in exposing them and having them answer for his crimes. However, the way he spoke of master, Leone was confused. Someone as egocentric as Honest's family admitting to be the servants of someone else with a tone of genuine respect, was something that seemed suspicious. What could warrant this loyalty? Leone then noticed the white sphere and for some reason, she sensed that it was this sphere that was the master that they served.

Leone then realized at this moment what this family was doing, they weren't doing these atrocities for the sake of sadism, it was for their depraved worship of this demon who was soon revealed to be not only alive, but capable of speaking as well. She was not sure what she was seeing, it seemed to be a nightmare except it apparently was real to her horror. The one known as Truthful then bowed to this being with the others following soon after.

" **Worry not, in the future, he will lead the Empire to its destruction and you my followers will be rewarded**.," said the white sphere in an eerily serene and refined voice of an angelic nobleman that contrasted with its demonic appearance. It was peaceful, but it managed to make Leone's instincts go haywire from sensing that this being was leagues above Esdeath in terms of danger.

"Are you sure?," Truthful asked the sphere with enthusiasm and joy. The atmosphere became extremely dark as the sphere answered with a tone of voice that made her scared beyond all rational thought.

" **...I'll call someone to educate him in our ways**.,," said the white sphere as a brief glimpse of a lucid grin appeared on its form, its voice becoming an eerie reverberation of varying pitches, going from high to low at random moments. Leone immediately felt a terrifying sensation emitting from its form that caused her to focus on other thoughts to avoid focusing on the entity. It was that frightening to be around at that monster and she wished with all her might to no longer be with him.

 _Never thought about people's last names before. Kinda makes me wonder how Honest fits into this?...that kid...I feel like I know him_., Leone thought to herself with a contemplative look on he face. She had a feeling that this Lyre person was likely going to be the focus of these visions and she suspected that his life was going to tie in with Honest's in some way.

* * *

Suddenly, the environment altered to that of an elegant mansion room, the one known as Lyre was sitting at a dinner table with his father, his beautiful mother with long brown hair and green iris eyes and another boy, this one being identical to Tatsumi. in terms of appearance. To the point that she unbiasedly guessed this boy was going to become Tatsumi's father. It was a shame to know that Tatsumi was related to Honest's family, but the real question was how Tatsumi came to be raised as a country bumpkin and for some reason, the brown haired man she saw amongst the Black Gods of the Akunin, was identical to this Tatsumi like boy. Almost as if they were one and the same. But, that didn't make sense, as she smelt that he had a similar smell to the others, but there was something off about it. Like he wasn't entirely one of them. As she continued to think on these matters, the answer came when the people spoke

Leone looked on with curiosity as to what Helianthus was trying to show her and how it was related to Honest, especially since the latter hadn't been shown at fact that he wasn't mentioned at all, made the situation very suspicious.

The mother sat on the right side of Truthful with an expression of disgust at being at the table, the boy identical to Tatsumi sat at the other end of the table far away from the others and Lyre sat in the space in between with an expression of indifference. It was apparent there was tension within the family and this Tatsumi like boy seemed to be the root of it with Lyre being involved in the matter.

"I can't believe you're having that thing sit with us. This bastard you had with that Dragon Danger Beast when I was away on a trip. Do not think it'll ever be considered my heir.," complained Truthful as he ate his food in a piggish manner., voicing his hatred of the boy Leone was shocked to learn of this, it confirmed her suspicions that the Tatsumi like boy who seemed to be Lyre's half brother and the Akunin leader who looked like an older Tatsumi were the same person. It solidified without a doubt that Tatsumi had inhuman heritage by at least a quarter. But, this shocking revelation was dampened by the fact that it meant that the implications that the mother had cheated on his father, regardless of how evil he was and it meant that Lyre had to deal with the aftereffects of the affair. Plus it seemed as though Lyre was not the child that the mother preferred, rather the bastard child she had with this Danger Beast. It was uncomfortable in the room, to say the least.

"Couldn't help it, I was kidnapped by a Dragon...things happened...and Ryūo came 9 months later. And I couldn't just abandon him or leave him to die because it would ruin our reputation. You know the discrimination that those with Danger Beast blood runs heavy in our country, hopefully, this boy will be the bridge that leads to coexistence.," Sincere, Truthful's wife responded with a mellow and level-headed tone of voice. When she talked about the Dragon, she seemed to have an expression of tenderness that she didn't have for Truthful. While she was glad that Tatsumi and Mine were in the same relationship, the fact that she already had a child made the circumstances very gray and the right answer to the situation was muddled to say the least.

"Anyway, it will be recruited into the army at a low position soon- it's at least more than it deserves.," Truthful replied, knowing that Sincere had long despised him for many years. The tension reached its boiling point when Ryūo said something that made Truthful especially enraged to Sincere's horror.

"A low position? I was thinking more of a Captain.," said Ryūo with a confident tone that caused Truthful to have a darkened expression of loathing towards the boy. It seemed as though it would lead into a scene of violent abuse until Lyre broke the tension by asking his father about the news that his father had told him earlier.

"So when is this mentor going to show up?," asked Lyre in an apathetic tone, eating his meal in a polite manner. A knock was heard from outside, causing the family to draw their attention to the new arrival. The butler opened the door and a man soon entered the room, one that Leone immediately recognized as Helianthus, but knew this was likely an illusion so she did nothing except watch what he was doing.

He was a man with swept back brown hair and square glasses, wearing a white business suit and an elegant grace. Sincere and Ryūo were apprehensive towards this man while Truthful was more overjoyed with his arrival, implying that the two knew each other from a long time ago.

"Oh Girasol, are you doing well? My son is need of some education that you will happily provide for him. Go on Lyre, say hello.," the obese man said in a respectful tone towards the brown haired man. Sincere and Ryūo continued to glare at him apprehensively as they suspected that he was not one to be trusted in the slightest.

"Hello sir.," Lyre greeted sarcastically with a disinterested expression on his face. Girasol then closed the distance between them and appeared directly to his left. The boy became shocked at this display of speed and paid more attention to him. It was clear to him that he was no ordinary smug tutor like all the ones before him, that there was something inhuman about him.

"I hope you come to enjoy my tutelage.," said the bespectacled man as his calm eyes stared down at the shocked boy. It was the sort of calmness that a snake gives before he poisons a mouse. And Lyre knew that he had no choice, but to comply as Truthful would punish him severely if he disobeyed.

* * *

The scenery changed again, this time to a private study in the library with Lyre reading a book while Girasol observed from behind. Leone felt an oppressive air and instinctively knew something terrible was going to happen to Lyre.

"What exactly are you doing?," said the bespectacled tutor as he overlooked the young man as he saw the specific page that he was focusing on. His narrow expression implied he did not like what Lyre doing in the slightest. Lyre was learning about things that might be hazardous to Girasol in the future if his suspicions on his similarities to the monsters on this page were to be exposed to the wrong sort of people.

"I'm reading about these things called Akunin that I'm finding most investing. Apparently, they're highly evolved Danger Beasts of pure evil that rule the world before the Empire was founded and its reign had some very disturbing details. This page illustrates the Hell King...it kinda has the same horns and eyes as the white thing Father always insists on going to in order to do his...activities. Except this is more human like. Does this mean that it's trying to use my family to return to its previous form?," Lyre asked with a methodical tone of voice. Girasol's expression implied that Lyre had discovered far too much to brush off as mere coincidence, he would have to use force in order make him not talk at this point. And Leone knew that she was powerless to stop what was going to happen.

"Oh, you seem to be smart..., but let's get things straight...you shouldn't do things outside of your learning regime... **Human**.," replied Girasol as his face turned into that of a blackened, demonic skull and tendrils sprout from his suit to repeatedly strike the terrified Lyre to the point of nearly dying. Leone could only watch in disgust at the abuse that was happening in front of her.

It confirmed that Girasol was Helianthus and the claim that the Mind of the Hell King was indeed in the Empire's capital. Two truths that made her realize that there was more to the situation she was thrown into than she ever realized.

* * *

The scenery altered once more to the Empire's hospital with Lyre badly beaten with the excuse that he fell from a tall height due to his attempt to reach a book on the highest shelf in the library. Girasol apologized, but Leone knew the horrible truth and saw it was insincere, likely done to avoid suspicion. Truthful was busy with his political duties to come see his son, while Ryūo and Sincere would occasionally visit him and stayed with Lyre until he fell asleep.

One day in the hospital, he saw the patrol chasing a girl with blonde hair and golden eyes with a large bag on her back. She had a chipper and mischievous expression on her face, which reminded Leone of her own. Lyre looked at the window and blushed at the sight of her. Leone then widened her eyes in shock as she realized who this girl likely was.

 _This can't be...if she looks me...then she has to be my-,_ Leone thought with her lips trembled from the possibility that seemed to be in her reach.

* * *

The scenery altered back to the mansion, this time Lyre was a young adult in royal attire along with Ryūo, who felt uncomfortable in his own attire, preferring the military outfit over any noble outfit. While Sincere had aged gracefully, Truthful's health was failing and he now had to travel to place in a wheelchair as his legs had apparently weakened over the years. Girasol on the other hand, had not aged a day due to his Akujin heritage slowly down his aging process as well as knowing that he likely used Rapture to keep his vitality, which Leone found repulsive to say the least.

On a more positive note, it seemed as Lyre had gotten more comfortable around his half sibling than he was the last time Leone had seen them together. They were now more able to talk to each other on equal terms like the brothers, something that Sincere seemed very pleased on seeing.

Lyre turned to Ryūo and made a sly remark at the popularity with the female population in the capital he began to receive upon reaching puberty, "General Ryūo, are the girls still swooning at your feet? Or are you still in trouble for being too familiar with the new Emperor?"

"Compared to the old one, he's too nice. But, he's so easy to mess around with.," he replied back with an arrogant tone and a toothy grin, unrepentant of his actions to Sincere's annoyance. He seemed to be one that naturally caused disruption even though he ultimately did good. It angered Truthful to know that this half son of his was much closer to the highest power in the Empire than he ever could manage in his lifetime. Sincere on the other hand, was annoyed that he was being too informal and amused that he was getting along with others now that the community had accepted him as their own.

"Speaking of women, I've already arranged for a betrothal from one of the city states near the Western Continent's Kingdom. Her name is Rama and you will follow through with this. Especially after the rumors that you've been associating yourself a low born thief named Panthera. Are you trying to undermine the status of our family?," shouted Truthful in a irritable tone of scorn. Sincere had known about this girl and had wanted the two to get together, but Truthful's announcement had stopped that from happening. She could tell that Lyre seemed to be especially troubled by this due to suspecting that he was going to propose to her prior to this betrothal. Truthful in spite of his declining health, still had enough authority to enforce this onto Lyre, so he couldn't defy him even if he wanted to. Sincere lamented this fact, knowing that her son was now being robbed of the best opportunity in his life. Ryūo was the more optimistic, thinking that Lyre will have to make the new relationship work out so he could get the most out of it and still be friends with this Panthera person in the process.

"As if you're one to talk...," said Lyre in a low mumble as he walked away from the room. After hearing this news that denied him of the future he wanted, he needed time to think things over, time to get used to the betrothal as he was not one to cause a ruckus, especially to put the family at risk. Girasol had beaten that mindset into him in spite of still remaining a decent person regardless.

"Where are you going?!," Truthful yelled in anger as he saw his son leave. Lyre gave a disheartened glare at his mother and half-brother; not bothering to concern himself with his father. He knew that their talks would only make the pain worse and he wanted to be as far away from Girasol as he possibility could. So being alone with his thoughts was the best option at the moment.

"This sudden announcement is a shock to me, so I will take a walk to collect my thoughts.," Lyre replied as he went outside of the room and left the mansion to ponder on his situation.

Leone felt sorry for the man because it seemed as though his entire life was being controlled by these two depraved individuals and he had no choice, but to comply. His defiance had been broken entirely by conditioning and it seemed as though there was no hope in sight.

* * *

The scenery changed to that of a back alley while Lyre stood against the wall while the blonde girl that Leone saw from the window had grown to become a long haired and very beautiful woman, but still unladylike in mannerisms, likely still up to no good. She was currently playing with some children wearing ragged clothing and dirtied skin. Leone was frozen in a mix of shock, awe and overwhelming emotion at the sight of the woman. In spite of never knowing her, she instinctively knew the truth at this point. That she was her...

"I'm surprised that you're hanging out with our commoner? I thought nobles were against being with the rabble recently.," the woman said with a witty, laid back and playful tone as she turned her gaze to Lyre. It seemed as though they had established a camaraderie with each other since they saw each other at the hospital, with the implications that they shared many numerous misadventures with each other, ones that likely got them into trouble. The two were friends at this point, but it seemed Lyre wanted them to be more than this.

However, the words that Panthera said managed to make him think on the current situation with the nobles. Previously, it had been only a few families that engaged in secret cults of depravity out of fear of being discovered by the zealous man that was the previous Emperor. Now it seemed as though they were becoming more bolder and influencing other families into being like them. And Lyre sensed that if things continued on this way, the Empire would become a much nastier place to be in.

"Panthera...personally, I find that the "noble" part is subjective for the past few years; lately, they've become more elitist and going behind the new Emperor's back to do...activities.," Lyre replied with a flat tone of pragmatism. He didn't like the change in the nobility, but lamented the fact that it would likely make his father react by using his authority to do God knows what to his mother. His half brother was too tough to be pushed around, but he knew that his mother was always at the mercy of his father's whims. That if she ever stepped out of line, it would be a punishment far worse than Lyre could possibly imagine. Then Panthera said something that shocked him for how straight forward it was, that she had the answer to what he had been agonizing over in order to fix the current problem with the nobility.

"Why don't ya do something to stop it? Eventually if things go on, there's gonna be a resistance that might topple the Capital. Maybe people will band together as a group of assassins to take out those people responsible...I think Night Raid sounds like a nice name.," she replied teasingly. Leone then thought back to her own group with the same name and seemed to be pleased they were on the same page. Lyre was so amused by this direct answer that he made the first genuine laugh that he had in years. Panthera always had a way of cheering him up whenever he was cornered by the drama that his family situation brought to his life.

"Yes, and I'll become a fat, corrupt bureaucrat who gets killed by a cat girl and carved up like a Christmas Turkey. I think you doubt the Emperor's capabilities.," Lyre said sarcastically, causing Leone to give a nervous laugh due to how similar that description befitted the Prime Minister's Honest fate. It almost seemed like he was foreshadowing his own fate, but that was ridiculous to think about. There was no way that he could become Honest, not in a thousand years. As Panthera laughed at his genuinely funny and morbid joke, Leone's mind shifted to a very dark place that made her unable to appreciate the close bonds between the two.

 _Wait, why would I think that? It's not like they're one and the same-,_ Leone thought until she turned to the sky and saw something surreal. It was a gigantic green sclera eye with a golden iris- Helianthus' eye. It turned into a downward crescent shape that seemed to say-

 _ **Whatever you just thought...you're absolutely right.**_

Leone's mind began to jumble and swirl from the baffling revelation that she tried desperately to deny out of how surreal it was. As she did this, she noticed that Panthera had gotten close to Lyre, staring at him directly in the eye. He was nervous while she was steadfast. It almost seemed like romantic tension was about to build up.

"He's a good leader sure, but what really makes a good country is being able to rely on others. I hope you can maybe rank yourself up and become a Prime Minster to guide him one day.," Panthera said with a soft smile towards Lyre and a genuine tone of respect. As she back away, Lyre looked down at the ground, feeling guilty about what he was about to say. That was going to happen would never come to pass because he knew that was not the path that was decided for him. And what she had suggested was too ambitious for his father to tolerate unless it was to promote the depravity of the more immoral nobles. And he didn't have the resolve to fight against the gradually corrupting system, something that he knew would disappoint Panthera greatly.

After a moment of silence and long after the children decided to return to their homes; Lyre began to speak again.

"I think Chouri is good enough of a Prime Minister. I'm just happy being where I am...anyway, I'm here to tell you...I'm going to get engaged soon.," he said in a quiet tone as he headed back to his home. Panthera almost seemed to step forward to force him to stay with her, but knew things couldn't go that way. No matter how hard she tried, they were of different worlds. They could still be friends, but nothing more would come of their relationship.

"That's a shame, I liked hanging out with you since we were kids. I hope you make her happy.," Panthera spoke with a tone of regret as a single tear left her eye. Lyre looked back regretfully, but decided to walk back to his mansion. Leone looked with pity at the two departing from one another. Lyre had denied of an opportunity to have a bright future with this woman as he now being set on what was likely a much darker path. As if on cue, Helianthus then spoke to confirm how dreadful the next half of this vision would be.

 _ **Having fun with this tragedy..? Soon it will turn into a**_ ** _horror story brimmed with madness...,_** said Helianthus' voice distorted and demonic, it came from all directions and made Leone feel incredibly angry from the sadistic tone he was making. Leone knew that whatever was going to be shown to her was not going to be easy to take and likely going to haunt her for a long time.

* * *

The scenery altered back to the mansion where Lyre would arrive to see a dark skinned woman with white hair and green iris eyes, she wore a pink dress that was bought for her by her retainers in order to fit in with the society. Ryūo was happy on Lyre snatching a nice "catch", Insincere was happy that this was a nice girl. Though Lyre could tell that she regretted it wasn't the woman her son had most associated himself with being the one presented for him. Truthful on the other hand, was annoyed. He had assumed this was going to be a stuffy or authoritative woman who'd force Lyre to clean up his act, but her naivety implied that she was going to be someone that would allow Lyre to indulge in his decency. Lyre was more neutral, neither happy that this woman was actually a decent person nor upset that she was someone that robbed him of his chance to be with Panthera. He had resigned himself to this future, no matter how much he preferred a different fate.

Lyre bowed to the woman and said politely, "It is a honor to meet you. My name is Lyre, I will do my best to make sure you are satisfied with someone as meager as myself."

Bashfully, Rama asked Lyre an innocent statement that caused Leone's pupils to shrink with shock and horror, "May I please name our first child, Syura?"

Suddenly, the situation became clear to Leone why she was being shown this. It was a tale of a decent yet mild man who was about to be thrown into an utterly bizarre situation that defied logic and sanity, coming out as someone else entirely. Someone that was the definition of everything that he despised and since this was merely a vision there was no stopping this road to insanity.

Leone realized how much of a tragedy this was and how absolutely horrendous the Akujin truly were when she came to this revelation.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Madness**


	37. Kill The Madness

**Author Notes: The finale of the tale of sadness and tragedy. Helianthus turning out to be a true monster and having greater ambitions than what was initially thought.**

 **As of 2/17/15, I'm taking out some of the content and moving it to the next chapter in order to make things flow better.**

 **Chapter 37: Kill The Madness**

* * *

Leone took a step back as she heard the name uttered from the dark skinned woman. It was the same as the leader of the Wild Hunt, a man ruled by sadism and self entitlement due to his heritage. Aside from the X scar, Leone could see a resemblance to Syura in this Rama woman, except she seemed more innocent than what she could've expected from the mother of a violent man-child that Syura would become. The fact this name was uttered, a thought drifted through the subconscious parts of her mind that seemed too disturbing to be true. It was not helped that the vision was heading into a much darker direction, one that had a much more darker tone in atmosphere.

The scenery moved faster than before with images of Lyre and Rama spending time getting closer to one after another flashed around her, including more intimate moments. It eventually slowed down with Lyre, now slightly older standing in front of his now dying father's room alongside his mother. Rama was in the other room, pregnant with his future offspring. However, it felt less like a final meeting with a parent and more like being in front of a lion's den for some reason that Leone couldn't explain.

"I can't believe Ryūo's gone missing. Where could he have gone?," Sincere asked Lyre with a sad expression on her face, somewhat satisfied that Truthful was finally dying, but upset that Ryūo was not with her. The last time they had spoken, Ryūo had inexplicably left the capital with no explanation. It was implied he committed treason, but the last one who saw him, the Emperor refused to elaborate on what had happened during their last meeting.

"At least, he's alive...," Lyre replied with a flat tone of voice, noting that somewhere deep in his mind, he likely cared enough about his father to be so emotionally distraught that he become placid in terms of pitch. As he thought of his half brother, his expression was a mix of envy and some corner of his thoughts, sadness. He knew that his mother had always preferred her second child and shown signs that she had resented Lyre for being Truthful's child in spite of genuinely coming to see him as a brother. With a quiet nod, Lyre went inside the completely dark room, prepared to face whatever his father had been reduced to. The time to resolve any negative ties they had with each other before his ultimate passing.

While he had expected was a pathetic remnants of his father, likely withered to a skeletal being barely kept alive through medicine, the opposite of this occurred instead when he finally saw what Truthful had become.

* * *

What he saw was disturbing, animal bones covered in blood lay on the floor and his bloated body was covered in bandages with five horns protruding from his skull. Leone was both disgusted and somewhat terrified at the sight while Lyre was more reserved when seeing the horrific form of his father. It was likely he was also terrified, but had learned to rein in his emotions in order to get used to seeing the horrid things that his father did over his lifetime. He also had long since suspected his father's secret, that he was slowly losing his humanity in this case, quite literally.

He had recalled that over the course of the past few years, that Trustful's appearances in the public had lessened and that rumors of an extremely Danger Beast that preyed on animals had increased in comparison. He now knew the truth as he saw the abomination in front of him and that he now had to hide this truth for the sake of the family. If this ever got out, banishment would be the most lenient of punishments that he and his family would face.

The being then noticed Lyre and began to speak. Lyre kept his distance, knowing how dangerous Truthful could be at this moment. If he wasn't careful, he'd be mauled or eaten alive as a last meal before he ultimately died. Truthful had devolved that much and Lyre could sense this was the case. Surprisingly for a man related to Honest's family, he was taking his death rather well.

" **Lyre is that you? I see...regardless of our differences, you have now inherited the title of the Head of the Leo family and all of the duties that it entails. And don't bother trying to not follow the Evil One's plans...he will find ways to force you to do his work**.," Truthful spoke in a deep, monstrous voice that barely seemed human as he laid out his dying wishes to his reluctant heir whom he knew would despise what he asking of him. Lyre could hear the audible crunch of some poor animal that he had currently devoured. Leone noted that there were no human bones among the remains nor did he smell any human remains from his horrid breath. Ironically by becoming a monster, he had not become as depraved as Honest who had implied to have indulged in cannibalism in his lifetime. That said, the fact that even now he was forcing him to engage with that terrifying monstrous sphere as well as perform those heinous rituals even after his passing in spite of knowing that his son abhorred these things- reminded Leone that this was still a truly devilish abomination. His demonic appearance was just now matching what was inside him all along.

"I feel like I shouldn't ask this, but...why have you become this?," the brown haired man said with a raised eyebrow, while unconcerned about his monstrous father whose form now matched his inner soul. Leone was horrified with what the answer was, the reasons why he seemed to be gradually becoming less human as Lyre got older and made her slowly comprehend how horrible things would become if its last user had continued to use it. There was small relief, it seemed that using it eventually led to the users death due to the changes in the body being too harmful to allowed to be kept living. Meaning...

 _Even if Honest wanted to. He'd eventually become a freak that no one would trust with running a government. In fact, everyone in the entire Empire would turn on him for being a literal monster, And if that wasn't enough, seems you slowly die from using it anyway. 130 my ass, you're doomed from the start.,_ Leone thought with a morbid sense of humor, which slowly became sour when she thought back on the horrifying notion she realized when Rama named her child Syura.

" **Absolute Limitation: Erastone; it destroys any Teigu and has to wait for a week to regenerate, but it once had more powerful capabilities, but they were restrained by the one you call Girasol out of fear of what it could do. As one continues to use it...this appearance speaks for itself... I look forward to how you rot this country and how it will lead to the end of human civilization**.," replied Truthful with a coldly satisfied voice as the bandages on his face unraveled to reveal a noseless demonic face with a toothy maw. Suddenly, purple flames sparked on Trustful's bed and demonic arms sprouted from the cushions to grab his obese body. Leone was shocked at this nightmarish sight, but Lyre was different in terms of reaction. He actually seemed annoyed on that even in death, he was remorseless monster with no guilt for what he had done to him, his mother and his half brother, not to mention all of the innocent people he had killed. In fact, in his swing moments, he actually seemed to be happier than he had been ever in his life. Like he had this belief that his death would lead to something both more nightmarish than he ever imagined and something truly greater than his own life. To see him so triumphant made the situation of his demise, made watching him die not satisfying at all because Lyre felt like the one who lost in the mind.

As the composed Lyre backed away slowly as Trustful laughed in a truly unhinged manner as the arms ripped his body apart as the flames enveloped his bed. Above the flames, a yellow eye with a pink iris opened and looked down at Lyre. The white sphere had decided to lay out his plans and Lyre knew that he had no choice in the matter.

Then again, he could now choose how to interpret those orders now that he didn't have to worry about his father's approval.

Leone became glad that the scenery began to change again. It was too nightmarish to bare even for her tastes.

* * *

When the scenery had solidified once more, Leone saw that Lyre had once more made the decision to visit the slum districts to see Panthera of his own accord. He saw that she was now with another man with a rugged appearance with shaggy hair that covered his eyes. Initially, he was going to speak to his childhood acquaintance, but decided against it and begun to walk away until...

"Hey! Heard the news? Apparently, that old Trustful bastard responsible for the decline of the capital, died a week ago and the nobles are freaking out about the loss of their head honcho. I'm betting that things are finally going to turn for the better- oh hey it's Lyre! Hey Lyre!," shouted Panthera as she noticed the shocked Lyre. It seemed as though he changed his mind, likely fearing the reaction of the man with her if Panthera accidentally told him of their very close relationship and likely getting a beating from it.

As the brown haired man attempted to run away, Panthera sped towards him and grabbed his shoulder, dragging him along against his will with a dejected expression on his face. Seeing this caused Leone to recall how she had dragged Tatsumi along to Night Raid the day they first met. It seemed this trait was one that was inherited by this woman, this woman who was her...

"Come on, hang out with us! I'm settling with Barbary, I've given up on the thieving aspect of my life to set up a massage parlor.," she said cheerfully as she dragged him towards her barely functioning house. While initially, he was uncomfortable in the dusty home, especially with the company of the loud vixen and the large, brawny man; he eventually softened enough to at least tolerate their eccentric natures. It was nice to hang out with them again after what he had experienced with his father's death and what the white sphere had planned for him to do. Nice to have one nice day before he would have to engage that place.

As the day turned to night, Lyre left slightly ruffled as he headed back to his home with his heart uplifted from hanging out with his only friend. His only relief from his dismal life as a pawn to the whims of evil men against his will.

"I've decided that if I have a kid, you'll be her Godfather. Neat right?," Panthera said with a cheerful expression as she waved goodbye. This kind gesture touched Lyre who smiled softly back towards Panthera, grateful for still considering him a dear friend.. He then proceeded to walk back to his mansion. While he wasn't going to be his friend's significant other, being the Godfather of her child was good enough for him.

However, that was the last truly decent thought he ever was going to have. What followed was a trip into insanity that he'd never escape from.

* * *

The scene changed back to the mansion where Lyre was beginning to work on his studies for whatever the white sphere had wanted him to do. The door closed behind him to reveal Girasol with a placid expression on his face, appearing more cold than usual. He had likely overheard what Trustful and the white sphere had entrusted him, but he had his own ideas on how to go about things, even if it meant defying the plans of the white sphere in spite of knowing full well what it actually was. And he knew just how to do it without exerting any effort on his part.

He was holding a black headgear that caught the leonine girl's attention- Erastone, but there was something subtly different about it than when Trustful used it and eerily similar to what she had seen of this Teigu. Girasol drew closer and closer to Lyre, unaware of the former raising the crown over his head. Leone knew what was going to happen, Girasol was going to forcibly turn him into a monster and there was nothing she could to stop it- because it had already happened in the past due to this being a vision, recording of what had already happened. What followed was the scene turning to erratic static as Leone grew tense with apprehension as the scene turned to black. After this dissonant silence, everything that had seemed calm and melancholy turned chaotic and lucidly ecstatic, as if reflecting on the changes that were happening to Lyre's mind as he gradually lost rid on , lucid imagery appeared around her like detailed tapestry rushing forward at incredibly accelerated speeds. And what was being shown was truly disturbing. Leone watching this became increasingly disturbed by what she seeing, this man degrading into something monstrous...and familiar at the same time.

Images of Lyre becoming increasingly abusive to Rama and later Syura once he was born while having extreme mood swings going from peaceful to monstrous in an instant. It then switched to a stubbled bearded Lyre who was confronted by his mother on his recent behavior, who initially seemed to be genuinely sorry for his behavior...until a more aberrant mood swing made him go deeper into inhumanity. As she turned around to head away from the room, she didn't have time to react as the man walked behind her with his jaws unhinged like a snake ready to devour its prey. As the scene turned blood red, it switched to Lyre in fear and despair to what he had...only for him to start cackling insanely for several minutes and finally saying with a blank stare on his face as it spontaneously a long gray beard-

"Who the devil was that woman...?" The mentally broken Lyre then made a series of lucid expressions as he continued to laugh loudly. He then caught the glimpse of a hapless maid and with a deranged expression on his face, pounced on her and ate her alive. Leone understood at that moment, it was the "death" of a tragic man and the "birth" of a truly monstrous one, a person she knew as the Prime Minister of the Empire. Realizing it made everything she knew about him more morbid and disturbing in hindsight. It confirmed more than ever that this Helianthus was irredeemably evil, completely soulless and heartless.

Girasol looked from afar with a sinister glare as he smiled softly. He began to walk out of the room and slowly head to the top floor of the mansion. As he did so, his form gradually became less human and more like an incomprehensible demon. He perched himself on the top of the mansion with a devilish grin on his blackened face filled with sharp teeth and his back began to bulge. A gigantic sunflower expanded from it and began to generate a blinding light. Girasol then said this with a wicked tone of voice-

" **Now to start my play of insanity, and my failed protege playing the star role...I think Honest has a nice ring to it**."

* * *

 **1 Year Later**

The light flashed and what followed was what Leone knew from the possible origins leading to the corruption in the capital except from an even more disturbing light than she thought possible. She quickly figured that his light was to erase the memories of others, likely explaining why no one ever brought about Lyre or Ryūo when talking about the past and why Honest seemed to be someone well remembered in spite of seeming to be a very flat character with no depth. Because in the latter's case, it was literally the case- he was a facade born from the shell of a man with far more depth, a truly surreal joke on human nature. It likely helped to make the corruption go quicker by having it seem it was always there, but those two points were the ones she focused on the most.

However, she had no time to think on these facts due to a more horrific scene about to take place.

"Was there a reason to come here? To think that below the torture chambers and hidden passageways that a place like this existed.," said an older voice of a gentleman that was skeptical yet polite with hints of sarcasm in his voice. One that she knew very well as it was something she had grown up with.

In a dark space that Leone felt was familiar for some reason, two men were having dinner in the middle of this area on a well lit and polished table. About to discuss nefarious plans as ones taking advantage of the other, not knowing that one was the true puppet master and that the other was his hapless pawn. However, knowing what she knew now, it was actually the older gentleman who was the pawn and the "younger" man who was the one pulling his strings.

"I am quite displeased with the Emperor's compassionate rule...it's far too suffocating...so you say you'll aid me in...dealing with him...Helianthus...are you saying I can rely on a man whose name means sunflower? I was surprised on how you managed to find me in my sleeping quarters and led me to this god forsaken place...though it feels nostalgic for some reason.," said a pompous and jolly tone of voice as while he was eating a large quantity of food. This Helianthus seemed to chuckle at this, knowing full well that this "older" gentleman had not only seen this place, but had actually known what it was for a long time. Leone knew that he was enjoying this twisted irony that only he found amusing.

"Yes. Much like you, I find his reign of peace to be insufferable and would much prefer a more...assertive ruler to take charge...someone like you.," replied a calm and level headed voice that began to sip on wine. On first glance, it seemed like this Helianthus was complianting him, but in reality, he had already staged everything so this conversation would take place as he planned it. The light soon revealed the talkers and Leone was not at all surprised who each were.

It was Girasol...or rather, Helianthus in his white, segmented attire who sitting on the other side of the table from a very familiar man that everyone in the capital despised. Except that Leone knew the pitiful truth about his origins that made him more pathetic in hindsight.

He was obese, middle-aged with light skin, gray hair, amber iris eyes, and a long grayish beard that extended down to his abdomen. He had a sinister, toothy grin on his face while he was speaking to the brown haired man. He wore a pair of brown boots, a dark green shirt, a belt below his belly and short pants which were also dark green, and a gray coat with some hair of an animal around his neck, resembling a bourgeois.

It was Honest before he became a Prime Minister, chomping on a large piece of steak with a gleefully evil expression. Helianthus then tossed him a vial with a black substance emitting a poisonous purple aura from its container. Something that made Honest scowl as if he had been cheated somehow, which annoyed Helianthus implying this vial contained something truly abhorrent within.

"So you want me to poison the Emperor and likely his spouse as well? How simple, I could do that with any poison I could buy from some vender on the street. It seems that whoever made this was clearly a novice when it comes to intelligence," Honest remarked with skepticism. This was something that he immediately came to deeply regret as the "maker" was in the same room as he was and this "maker" was someone far beyond his comprehension.

* * *

Suddenly, a large eye with yellow sclera and pink iris opened to the obese man's right. Honest glanced at the eye without much interest and turned his attention back to Helianthus. A second later, in a moment of realization, he snapped the head around with an expression of wide eyed shock. Leone then remembered that this was the area where the family had performed acts of sin around this entity. It became clear to Honest that he had no idea what he was dealing with and he was now in the middle of an affair that was clearly over his head.

"W-what is that?!," Honest said in a tone of fearful confusion, but became even more alarmed with Helianthus' sudden change in appearance. The handsome man's face had opened like a budding flower to reveal a blackened demonic skull with solid gold eyes, sharp white teeth with no lips and a set of three vertical similarly golden eyes on his forehead. The rest was obscured by darkness, but it had the outline of a muscular humanoid with five sets of sheet-like wings with human like eyes, adorned with Sunflower/Venus Fly trap heads with drooling, toothy maws. Tendrils writhed from all corners of the silhouetted form. Such a sight made Honest become beyond terrified, ironically more so than his actual death years later.

A blackened clawed hand suddenly stretched from the demon's side of the table to grabbed Honest by the collar, dragging him towards the creature. Forcing him to look directly at the horrid visage of a demon. And what he saw was truly nightmarish beyond all comprehension.

"Ah-Ah-Ah.," Honest whimpered at the sight of the monstrosity, with his sanity slowly crumbling. Helianthus shook him in order to have focused on what he was now demanding of him.

"T **here's something that you need to made perfectly made clear about. This is not an alliance for you to gain power, you are just our pawn for our own purposes Our pawn to spread the hedonism, corruption, debauchery, sadism, torture, suffering, despair, selfishness and other evils for one purpose above all else. To revive an even more vile evil that you could ever accomplish in your lifetime and remember you pig- that we can have you killed at anytime...to be perfectly "honest", once you've achieved your objective- you will be eliminated regardless, you little Lyre**.," said Helianthus in a demonic and deepened voice, his tone satanic and wrathful in tone. He was uncaring that Honest was on the brink of losing his sanity at the sight of his true form. Before he continue taunting him, a more serene yet infinitely more terrifying voice spoke, deciding to let him know exactly what his role was. It came from the massive eye staring directly at him, which had the implications that it only the smallest part of something truly massive in size.

" _ **Here's what you're going to do. In a few years time, the Emperor's successor will born and when he reaches a certain age- poison the little primate's parents, manipulate him into leading an empire of villainy and make sure it continues for a while. We've already procured a potential helper for you from the Partas tribe, she'll be a great asset for you to maintaining your rule**_.," said a gentlemanly, serene voice of the being with the large eye staring down at the future Prime Minister. Leone was appalled to learn that the entire system that ruined the lives of so many people had been orchestrated by this being. And her senses picked up that even now, she probably couldn't couldn't put a dent in this abomination, even if it was real. That's how outclassed she realized she was in comparison to the being that the eye belonged to.

"W-what are you? W-What do you get out of this? I can offer money, status, power, women or the permission to pursue your evil desires...no, t-then what is it then?!," Honest asked the eye with a cowardly tone, going on what corrupt people usually wanted in terms in motivation, but it clearly was something much bigger than what he could possibly imagine. He resigned himself to being killed by this abomination, but was surprised that it did not happen. This response caused the eye to widen, not expecting this answer since it assumed that no one would ever directly ask its motives. It then turned its eye like an upside down crescent as it began to speak with a more lucid tone of voice. And what it said was something Leone found far more repulsive than anything that she ever heard in her life. If the Devil existed in this world, this was the closest equivalent.

" _ **I am Nequam, you could say I'm the brilliant mind of what you call the Devil himself. My goals are what I did before the Empire was established: Complete Genocide on the majority of you bare skinned primate, but leave enough survivors alive for them to repopulate. And then start killing the population, letting them repopulate again and again, in an eternity of slaughter, a repetition of a nightmarish process. To let my demonic Akujin legions do anything they want, even if its the most horrific actions one could commit or maybe even worse than anyone could imagine. Abolish every law and order that limit creativity of what evil can accomplish without restraint To allow theft, anarchy, torture and murder to be displayed as a daily routine without hiding in the shadows! With no one to stop my reign this time- I've made sure of that! Hell on Earth is my ambition! Those who annoy me or act on the will of the people shall be exterminated by my followers! A planet of insanity and depravity for my personal amusement. To bring out the evils of humanity that they foolishly suppress and force them to act on their evil impulses until Akujin kill them when they outlive their usefulness. I will be rewarded with that goal in mind, especially after I'm reunited with my bod**_ y.," the large eye ranted as its eye generated ripples that continued to expand outwards from the center, its tone vile and insane with a shrill pitch that contrasted its earlier politeness. Leone staring from the distance clenched her fist with extreme anger and contempt for the creature uttering such sinister designs that were too malevolent to be real.

It was like Honest's goals, but the scale of it was far more massive and abhorrent than what the future Prime Minister could ever accomplish. Honest himself realized this as he found even that to be extreme, even by his standards. But, the sight of these monstrosities were too surreal to comprehend so what he was seeing. So it was simple...this was all just a subliminal dream that was telling him what to do. It was the only thing keeping him from losing what little sanity that he had left. And it worked in their favor because it meant that he wouldn't go ratting out on them and even if he did, he'd be seen as a madman. Meaning that there was no way that they'd ever be found out through him due to his already horrendous character making the least trustworthy person ever.

"I understand...I won't mention your existence to anyone and will follow your plans...ahahaha...," Honest replied with broken tears as Helianthus let him go to rush away towards the hidden passage way where he first entered the room, never to mention this encounter to anyone. The two then spoke to one another about what they had accomplished. Leone was sickened on how casually they spoke of ruining this man's life in more ways than he'd ever imagine.

* * *

" _ **You definitely are cruel, turning your student Lyre into that warped parody that just spoke to us. And you rewrote the entire country's memories so that "Honest" always existed and let "Lyre" to be completely forgotten**_.," said the yellow eyed being to Helianthus who had resumed his human guise with a hint of a snicker in its voice. To which, Helianthus replied with a sinister glare as he deluged on how of his heinous deeds that he had orchestrated, especially with "Honest's" life.

" **I've been acting as his butler among my other political positions across the world for a year now. I did enjoy how he sold his own wife into slavery, she'll be in bondage even after the Empire falls and threatened to do the same to his own son if he doesn't prove his evilness to him. It's amusing to watch him ruin his own life...and the kicker being that he's not even aware of what kind of person he was before I "fixed" him.** ," Helianthus replied with a conceited tone of voice as he snickered while reminiscing about his latest acts of vileness. Leone was disgusted hearing how he had not tormented his student's life, but had done something worse- he destroyed his very being, deforming it to something truly vile. It was surreally horrific that it managed to become even more terrifying when she thought about it.

" **There is that Panthera woman that he's been hanging out with for years at this point- she's definitely a direct descendant of the first Lionelle user, more so than even the illustrious Leo family and carries his insubordinate attitude that I find repulsive. Her child might prove a threat if it survives the Empire's collapse...better to have it** **exterminated as soon as possible**.," he continued with a vexed expression on his demonic face. Leone then realized in horror that he was talking about killing Panthera...her mother and that he was the one, not Honest's flunkies, that had orchestrated this event. Rage began to build up in her and only the fact that she knew that this was a vision kept her from tearing out his throat out of vengeance for what he had done.

" _ **Have the White Wing, Alba- your true student do the deed. Your hands will be clean**_.," suggested the yellow eye with a foul and malicious intent. The mood changed to an even more horrific atmosphere as Leone immediately began to think about the avian being that she had overheard being responsible for Najenda's death while trapped in that circle. Apparently, he was far more vile than she thought he was...that he had killed her parents and only through luck that she managed to survive. Leone began to hate Alba more than ever before, especially after what the yellow eye revealed next.

" **Oh he will enjoy adding this to his list of things to do. He's already planning to manipulate an Ubiquitous girl into villainy by framing her for various misdeeds, make her father seem like a traitor to the Emperor, disguising as an executioner to have him killed in front of his daughter and have her be instructed in the wrong definition of justice. He's also planning to perform surgery on some girl from the slums to make her clumsy and potentially more violent at the same time. Among other planned visions of implanting malevolence into unsuspecting mortals**.," Helianthus replied as he started to walk away. It was clear to her now...everything bad that happened to her, to Night Raid and even the "truly evil" people all had their lives ruined by these truly monstrous entities. And if she ever got the chance...there would be a bloodbath...nothing else...just a no holds barred bloodbath...

However, the tone then became extremely hostile as the two revealed that their previous casual conversation hid a torrent of vehement dislike of one other.

" **I know what you did 500 years ago. If they find out this, they're be after your throat.** ," said the eye, resuming its eerily, gentlemanly tone of voice. Helianthus didn't realize how subtly angry the eye was and then decided to gloat about something that made Leone want to kill him more. He being responsible for the war 500 years ago and all the tragedy that likely ensued.

" **If it's about how I modified the Teigu and helped to turn the users against each other- history has long since forgotten** -," Helianthus replied until he suddenly felt his neck being clenched by an invisible force. It became clear to Leone that Helianthus was not as loyal as she thought he was to this eye- that he was likely someone who had his own plans in mind. In other words, a backstabbing weed with no loyalty to anyone. Just another irredeemable quality that Leone despise him even more.

 **" _I was referring to how you had Pandora, pregnant with my twin offspring be captured in the room hidden to the left of me and how you're planning to kill my other spawn by my other spouse in order to convince the leadership that you should be king. All in order to make it so you wouldn't have to keep hiding your little...perversions Let me make this clear- you will never have me or take my kingdom away from my grasp_**.," said the eye with a widened gaze and a pinprick pupil, voicing his abhorrence of the brown haired man that was currently with him. Helianthus barely able to breathe until he was suddenly allowed to gasp air once more. He stared at the eye with a defiant glare as the scene began to shine with a white light.

One thing was clear...Helianthus had to be punished in the most horrible manner possible for the truly monstrous person he was.

She knew the truth of Honest and what she knew...was beyond repulsive.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Rage**


	38. Kill The Rage

**Author Notes: Remember Hemi and Nakaido from Akame Ga Kill? Well they were at least mentioned as Generals that defected from the Empire, but never appeared in the original plot. So I'm reintroducing them in this fanfic. I used these characters in my first fanfic "Kill The Hellions", but I've done some modifications to fit them into this story.**

 **As of 2/17/17, I'm editing this chapter by having it flow better in terms of story development.**

 **Chapter 38: Kill The Rage**

* * *

Leone opened her eyes to see that she was in the same position as before the vision was shown to her, stabbed by the hand blade of the former White Plant King who continued to glare at her with a confident yet sinister smile. Rakoto and Gainen had already been knocked out by the time that she had reawakened, though thankfully they weren't fatally injured as far as she knew. She however was still gripped with anger from what she had been shown in the vision, the terrible truth about the Empire's corruption.

She thought about the last conversation that Helianthus had with the massive eye and how she had never been furious in this entire life. He had basically admitted to being responsible for the literally everything bad for the last two decades, the mastermind behind all of the country's misery was right in front of her. And she was powerless to stop him. And if it were possible, it managed to get even worse...

"And here's another twist that you did not expect.," said Helianthus as his features altered to one that made Leone stare in confusion due to how surreal the revelation was...and how it managed to trample on everything she believed in. It was a war beaten man with a scar over his right eye, spiky orange hair and brown iris eyes, a person that seemed to exude a genuinely heroic nature just by his appearance alone. Leone knew this man because Najenda had spoken fondly of him several times in the past as he had inspired her to join the Revolutionary Army in the first place due to their shared compassion for the people being oppressed by the Empire. It was Torayo, a former Empire solider who had founded the Revolutionary Army out of contempt for Honest's horrendous regime. He was said to be a hot-blooded yet compassionate person who cared for the people. Yet, Helianthus turning into him implied that there was something more horrific that was going on...that it was all staged in order to play some sick sort of game that spat on the desires of everyone that followed under him.

"What are you trying to say...?," Leone growled as the air around her became incredibly tense. She already knew the answer just by looking at him, but was too emotional distraught to bring herself to say it. Helianthus being the twisted weed he was, decided to spell it out for her in the most blatant vile way possible.

"That I fabricated this "heroic" identity to deceive others into fighting the Empire for me and that either way, the Empire and the Revolutionary Army would play into my hands It was fun turning you bare skinned primates against each other and showing that justice is making your gullible followers believe what they're doing is right. And they'll do whatever you say.," said "Torayo" in his rough and down to earth tone that he was infamous for. Helianthus then resumed his brown haired look as he broadened his sword's width and length to bore in deeper into her flesh. It was basically him admitting that not only he was responsible for the corruption of the Empire, but the forces fighting it for the sake of the people...were created by him on a malicious whim. Such a repulsive reveal to how the group she believed to have benefited others made her even more enraged than what she had seen earlier.

Her mind blanked as it became engulfed with fury and primal rage that made her body tear herself from his sword grip and propel towards him with her claws barred to gouge out his eyes. Her mouth ready to bite into his throat.

Suddenly, she felt paralyzed and fell to the ground unable to move, but she quickly suspected that Helianthus had done something to make the situation more advantageous to him. She glared angrily at the brown haired man looking down on her and smiling cruelly while he did so. He then took the time to grind his foot on her foot in a painful slow manner as he emphasized how he rigged the situation to his favor.

"500 years ago, I tampered with the Teigu so it ever turned against me- I had the ability to choose to shut it down whenever I want in order to keep me safe. And since you're fused with your own Teigu, this must be like hell for you.," Helianthus spoke as he generated a water spray like appendage on his shoulder to extinguish the flames coming from the door to his basement with a spout of liquid. He sensed that someone was coming soon so he got ready to leave in order to not deal with the incoming individual. He had no reason to use this tower anymore as he already had a backup base in mind as well as his own forces to counter the Hell Kingdom. However, Leone's shouting managed to distract him for a few moments as she predictably became as angry as he hoped she would be knowing the whole truth.

"How fucking dare you do that?! Najenda and a lot of people banded together because of what one man inspired a spark of hope- one that would lead to a better future! Why the hell would you do that?," Leone asked in a furious tone of speech towards the former White Plant King. Her paralyzation made it especially infuriating as she couldn't do anything to him in order to make him pay for deceiving her leader and the countless others that died for the sake of the Revolution. Helianthus then decided to leave, but not before making a speech on how proud he was of destroying the hopes of the people and how it was fun deceiving them. And he knew Leone couldn't do a thing to stop him, so this was an action out of malicious spite towards her being irritating to him earlier.

"Because hope is terrifying, once one sees it- they will be willing to give up their humanity for it if it makes them feel good about themselves. Once you achieved peace against the Empire's corruption, your people felt contentment...like finally seeing a rainbow after years of heavy rain of oppression. True evil isn't constant, but dynamic- striking when hope is achieved and dragging the victim to utter despair. Several weeks ago, your ray of light was put out by the cruelty of the Hell Kingdom that literally appeared in their lives out of nowhere. That includes your southern dwarf, your draconic commoner and the handicapped whore- they all died because of my race's plan. And you can't even throw a hit to even bruise me. Especially knowing that everything has gone according to my plan. ," Helianthus gloated as he sunk into the ground and completely vanished. Leone gritted her teeth sensing that he was now gone and he had left without even a scratch. He had escaped punishment for his admitted crimes and even if she caught up to him, there wouldn't be a thing she could do because of how weak she was in comparison to him.

"As you witnessed, I have some resentment serving Nequam. So for the past few centuries, I have created my own army to fight against the White and Black Factions- the Bronze Empire...my own personal Hell Kingdom. I will stand on top as the top elite of this world and surpass God.," Helianthus' voice rang from all directions as Leone grunted from her helplessness. Leone knew that if someone this tactically and heinously powerful took charge of his own army, then she feared for the unsuspecting populace that this army would likely target. Especially, since she had no idea of how strong they were as a military force or how strong they were individually, it all seemed truly hopeless the more she thought on it.

Leone grunted in disgust for letting this monster get away. He was too ambitious, monstrous and dangerous to be left in Hell, let alone the entire world to be allowed to keep living. But, she knew for now, that she couldn't do a thing...she just had to do whatever she could at the moment to at least make a difference no matter how small.

"At least it can't get any worse.," Leone sighed in quiet regret. She then tensed up as she sensed another person coming into the tower and with her incapacitated, it couldn't be a more worse situation, especially since it seemed that this one surpassed even Helianthus in terms of power.

"Wanna bet?," said a childish girl's voice as she saw something leap down from the top floor and land in front of her. It was a girl with black drill pigtails, red/white iris eyes, a segmented lolita dress and two rapiers in her hands. It was Shirome, one of the Substitute White Prefects and she was glaring at the leonine girl with a creepy smile on her face.

And Leone knew that this was not her day as she sighed in annoyance as things kept getting worse for her.

* * *

 **Eastern Continent**

 _A land that divides its rule between several prominent shogunates belonging to select families of noble rank._ _Vassals held inherited lands and provided military service and homage to their feudal lords. Provinces possessed a percentage of sovereignty and were allowed independent administration of the domain in exchange for loyalty to the shogun, who was responsible for foreign relations and national security for the land as a whole. The shoguns were all feudal lords with their own ways of running their jurisdictions, policies, and territories. The shogun were at the top in both political, military and physical strength; followed by the warrior-caste of samurai, with the farmers, artisans, and traders ranking below. Peasants are well treated, but do not have a say in the shogunate. In terms of technology, they were relatively low-key and primitive...until an_ _important date occurred 500 years ago. One that made them more isolated as they began to work on technology that would surpass that of the Empire..._

 _Since 500 years ago, a woman and what are assumed to be her descendants who all share the name, Gainen for some reason, has been aiding them in the creation of a special type of weaponry that had been almost impossible to recreate. However, it needed several centuries to even create it properly and have it work effectively in battle, so they maintained the illusion they were more_ _technologically inferior than they actually were._

 _All in_ _preparation for that day when humanity's true enemies arose._

* * *

Helianthus arose from the ground as he had defused his body with the surface that he had traveled through in order to reach this area. It was a flat plain that was often used for combat against other armies. It was the place where he had established his forces in order to counter the Hell Kingdom and made they were hidden in order to not arose suspicion from the Kingdom or his enemies. And now he had no choice, but to finally use them.

 _I may be cornered at the moment, but I have built my secret army and I will be_ _secure with their numbers and abilities that are capable of fighting both the White and Black Factions of the Hell Kingdom. Then I will overthrow the Hell King and later Lilium in Heaven to become the sole ruler of the world.,_ thought Helianthus as he smirked evilly. However, something was wrong- there was an uneasy silence as well as the scent of death in the air.

When he became fully unearthed, he saw something that surprised him. His entire army, which he had covertly stationed in the Eastern Continent were on the ground. Dead, their bodies slowly emitted streams of light, decayed and crumbled into oblivion.

The former White Plant King's face grimaced as he saw the two culprits standing the middle of the area, ones that he had recognized, but was surprised that they were here of all places. And more importantly, foiling his well-laid plans.

The first was a fairly old man with a heavily scarred bald head with deep wrinkles that covered every inch of his forehead. He had bushy white eyebrows and similarly bushy mustache that hid both his eyes and mouth. His body in contrast was a massive and muscular; covered in battle scars from at least what was seen from his large neck that connected his head with his purple suit of armor adorned with a black, torn cloak. The armor was royal purple in color with two heavy shoulder guards with the images of human skulls embedded in the center. Several more skull motifs were present on the knee guards, boots, gauntlets, elbow guards and breast plate. On his back, he wielded a towering black claymore with a skull embedded between the cross guard and the rain guard of the blade.

The second was a tall, light-brown skinned man wearing a blue kimono coat over a gray patched up kosode and hakama and wore a large Sugegasa straw hat over his messy brown hair with a ponytail. He wore wooden sandals with white shocks. He had a stubbled beard/mustache that surrounded his chin and mouth.

 _All 48 Teigu are back in Hell in the Western Continent, so how could my forces be destroyed so easily? It's best to find out how they did it...and then I'll just kill them.,_ Helianthus thought as his tendrils seeped into the ground behind him. He was not about to let these imbeciles get away with destroying his army and ruining his backup plan. Especially, since they seemed like they were entirely unaware of what they attacked actually was, likely it being an accidental meeting that escalated. Still the fact that they were able to wipe them out meant to Helianthus he couldn't let either of them live due to likely becoming more of a threat in the future. Especially since he recognized who each of them were, having met them in one of his more elaborate disguises.

"Hemi...do you know what those things were? They seemed to be Danger Beasts except they could walk on two legs, talk and use powerful techniques like the Teigu. We tried to reason with them, but they reacted with violence the minute they saw us. So we had to resort to violence.," said the man in the straw hat with a laid-back tone as he brushed the dust off his outfit. However, there was a very menacing air that seemed to seep out for a moment for a moment, implying that he wasn't the most morally sound of people.

"Nakaido, I read stories from the ancient texts when I worked for the Empire. About devils that tormented humanity for eons until the First Emperor put a stop to them. And these creatures were very similar to what was described.," said the older man in the purple armor in a genial and pleasant tone as he remarked on the creatures' appearances, but there were hints that he had secretly hid a large amount of bloodlust within him. This statement alone confirmed that these two likely had suspicions, enough for Helianthus to have them killed on the spot for conjecturing on their slain enemies' identities.

 _Hemi. Nakaido. I see, they're the Generals who defected from the Empire during the Revolution. In spite of not participating in the war, they would been a match for Esdeath, even with her_ _Ice Storm Commander-In-Chief and Mahapadma abilities. And they don't even have Teigu as I recall. Though considering my power boost, they wouldn't be a threat to me even with Teigu.,_ Helianthus thought with confidence as he slowly inched his tendrils towards the duo from underground.

"You heard what happened to the capital several weeks ago? It was first brutally attacked and then it was obliterated with no survivors remaining.," Hemi spoke sadly as he remembered the tragic news of the destruction of the country they once served.

"It's a shame, Najenda was a nice woman to talk to. Well, we only live once so every brief encounter is precious.," Nakaido said with a humble tone of acceptance, acknowledging the loss of the former General and having enough maturity to not let the loss consume him.

Helianthus did not realize it, but both men had slowly drew their weapons while they were conversing with one another as if preparing for a strike to occur. Sure enough when the tendrils emerged from the ground, both leapt up and slashed the tendrils to pieces.

Helianthus winced from the pain as the two landed in front of him. Hemi, the old man with his large claymore drawn and Nakaido had pulled out his dual katana with blue grip guards. It then became clear to Helianthus that he was the one being lulled into a trap and not the other way around.

"You seem to be their boss...you look familiar to me for some reason.," Nakaido said with a carefree tone as he took a battle stance. Helianthus hid his aggravation by complementing the two of them as he decided to prepare for his counterattack as well as take the time to spite full mock the two of them.

"You're as skilled as the rumors said you were. Had you been in the capital during the revolution, things would've not have escalated the way they did and that capital would've still remained standing.," Helianthus said with a hint of mockery. This statement managed to get the two to take the matter more seriously, their expressions becoming more grave. This fight would be not as easy for them as they knew this one was on another level.

"Those things have come and gone. There's nothing that could be done now. We were heading away from an inn when we caught the attention of those brown armored critters that seemed to yelling "Lord Helianthus" the whole time. And you seem too dangerous to be kept alive...Akujin- those weeds that just came to attack us just now were part of your body right?," Nakaido replied as his tone became more serious than it was before.

"The fact that you know of my heritage means I can't let either of you live.," Helianthus replied as his body generated a great multitude of tendrils from every part of his body. The storm of shard appendages then zoomed towards the two warriors. Hemi stepped in first in order to counter the myriad of tendrils heading towards him.

"You lie- you were planning on killing us whether or not we knew of your true nature. You now just have an excuse because we destroyed your army.," Hemi responded coldly as he single-handedly wiped out all the tendrils with a single slash of his sword. His red iris eyes glaring with a stern expression from underneath his eyebrows.

"As expected of the former General Hemi, in terms of swordsmanship- even the 100 Man Slayer Bulat, his predecessor Gensei and likely even Esdeath, were no match for you. The only reason that this reputation was not as public as Bulat and Esdeath was due to how you were on the constant line of duty on the orders of the Emperor's grandfather, a mission many considered to be a falsehood. He had you go after a type of enemy that the common folk would be skeptical believing you- the Akujin, one you particularly enjoyed. For this reason, you were seen as a delusional madman- one of the reasons that his successor kept your actions repressed out of fear you'd lash out on anyone due to your "insanity". You didn't support the slaughtering of the innocent so you left the Empire for the Revolutionary Army. Unfortunately, you were given the duty of trying to make an alliance with the Eastern Continent in order to gain aid for the Revolutionary Army. Ironically, just as you completed your task- not only was the rebellion victorious by then, but the capital was obliterated a few months later.," Helianthus remarked as he narrated the purple armored man's exploits. Underneath this flattery, Helianthus was unnerved by Semi's display of strength. In addition, Hemi did not like hearing about the destruction of the capital he once survived being talked about so callously.

"Are you trying to praise me, mock me or both?," Hemi said with a more prideful tone of voice, which made Nakaido sigh in annoyance.

"Now you've gone and done it.," said Nakaido as if dreading what was to come next. Helianthus had awakened the hidden warrior spirit of his comrade and nothing would stop him until the enemy was obliterated.

* * *

"I did not participate in Honest's manslaughter because it is so simple to kill a man that stands no chance of coming close to your power or raid a village with overwhelming abilities. There's no effort in that- the Akujin with their powerful abilities. To be challenged is what fills me with joy, not the baseless slaughter that the Empire seemed to endorse towards the end of its reign. I was disappointed that the higher ups did not have me participate in the battle in the capital, I would've enjoyed fighting the Ice Queen. That said, there was some benefit of me stationed on the Eastern Continent for negotiations.," Hemi spoke with a grandiose tone that boisterous and larger than life. He did however, show a more somber pitch when talking about the Empire's habit of killing the innocent, showing forlornness in his expression before resuming his boisterous way of speaking.

"What is it? To gather an army to aid the Revolutionaries in the capital? You're a little late for that-," Helianthus spoke with a hint of sarcasm and belittlement until Hemi interjected with a statement that surprised him and confirmed that he knew more about the Akujin then he let on.

"Release your Incarnatio. Otherwise, it'll be a disappointment for Caliburn Clarent to slay you.," the old man spoke as he pointed his sword directly towards the long brown haired man in bronze armored attire. Helianthus did not take this statement seriously as he saw the two men as beings far beneath him in terms of power.

"That is a big boast for you to make...human. Is C.C a split personality that I should know about?," Helianthus spoke humorously, but there were hints that he was vexed that he did not liked being looked down upon. Hemi then pointed his sword, implying that it was this weapon that he had referred to as Caliburn Clarent. Helianthus stopped the mockery, knowing that this weapon was likely not ordinary in the slightest. In fact, it reminded him of those accursed Teigu weapons for some reason.

" **Ultimate Sword of Regality: Caliburn Clarent** , is my Tengu. For years, the other countries have been trying to recreate what the Empire of the Center Continent had constructed a thousand years ago. Until 500 years ago, only the Western Continent came the closest to completing it. A clan of indigo haired women bearing the same name as the creator of the Teigu came to this country and aided in the construction of a series of weapons made from powerful Danger Beasts, Orichalcum and the remains of two ancient races of hyper intelligent Danger Beasts. That of the beings referred to as the benevolent Jizenjin and the malevolent Akujin. With these elements combined, weaponry that surpass the Teigu have been forged to fight the true evils of this world. But, unlike the Teigu, it took centuries to forge them to be able to function and work properly in battle.," Hemi explained calmly to Helianthus with a piercing glare from the eyes that had now fully exposed themselves from hiding under his heavy eyebrows.

Helianthus became silent as his calm smile faded away and gave rise to a more placid and stoic expression; not amused at the reveal of that weapon's nature that was seeming more of a threat to him by the minute.

"It is a shame that only recently during the last several weeks that these Tengu have been perfected. Had it been sooner, the capital and the heroes that saved the Empire would've been spared their fight.," Hemi said to himself with a tone of remorse. He then hardened his resolve, knowing that the weapon's successful testing on this foe would make sure that the losses of that day would not be in vain.

Helianthus' response was simple- he generated two water spray like appendages on his arms and fired at full blast- a wide torrent with the intent of obliterating the body of the elderly man with the pressure from the water.

To the brown haired man's shock, Hemi spun his sword in front of him like a propeller and nullifying the effects of the liquid. Helianthus stared with a wide eyed expression of shock.

 _It makes sense that my forces would be destroyed. The Teigu had the possibility to destroying Akujin if their full power were awakened. But, now this "Tengu" that stands before me is more than capable of destroying them..., but I wouldn't go as far to say it is superior to me.,_ Helianthus hypothesized as he observed the power of the sword, but he still saw it as a mere weapon. Until the next moment, in which, Helianthus became fully aware of how horrific these weapons truly were.

Suddenly, the former White Plant King's instincts kicked in without his conscious knowledge as he moved to the right of the field. To his shock, the space that he had previously stood in was now engulfed in a wide slash that seemed to be especially bizarre. It wasn't the ground having a slash crater, everything that the purple slash touched was reduced to a black nothingness as the spatial attributes of the sky, ground and flora were devoured by the display of power. No normal weapon could have done this and Helianthus decided then- that these Tengu were just as dangerous as the Teigu, if not more so.

Helianthus slowly turned to see that Hemi had planted his Caliburn Clarent into the ground, which was generating a gradually widening purple aura, consuming the spatial attributes of the area caught in between the energy.

"This is its **Trump Card: Mordred Conquest** \- it is able to slice through anything. The land, the air, boundaries, dimensions, space-time, concepts and even reality itself. I'm grateful for the efforts that Ms. Gainen went through in order to hide the existence of these from your kind.," Hemi said with humble acknowledgement of its creator's accomplishments. Helianthus understood at this moment that this was truly something to be feared as it delved into the realm of the gods, much like the Teigu had done 1000 years ago.

"So this is what she was hiding. The reason she came out of hiding after the failure of the Shingu. My former kingdom's decision to destroy the remaining Teigu, their users and the Empire's capital in order to lessen our enemies. And finally, the appearance of the Akame girl- it was all a distraction to hide the Tengu's existence.," Helianthus said to himself in a low whisper, his tone noticeably shaken from dodging the unexplainable attack he now witnessed. How it the range was gradually widening towards his feet and getting closer by the second. Helianthus reacted by generating a gigantic sunflower from his exposed chest, which generated a blinding light towards Hemi and Nakaido. He was acting on desperation in order to force them to cancel this attack, gloating about his victory as he did so. But, then decided to spitefully reveal a truth...that backfired tremendously.

"You have your Trump Card, I have my own. Helios has many properties- one being subliminal message. By sending light into the eyes that witness this light, I can make them think, see, hear, smell, touch, taste or sense what I want them to see. You will now cancel your attack and become my puppets! But, before I fully have you submit to my will- I will reveal several truths! I am the one who was behind Honest's rise to power, the reason for the civil war 500 years ago and...the foundation of the Revolutionary Army by fabricating the identity of this man!," Helianthus explained with a gradually unhinged tone of voice, ending with his face warping to that of the orange haired Torayo with a lucid grin on his face.

Suddenly, the widening slash ended and the blinding sunflower was sliced in half by a vertical slash of purple energy down the middle. Helianthus tore the sunflower from his chest and leapt back a few feet away with an expression of increasing irritation and frustration at the demonstration of power the Tengu weapon possessed. Helianthus had made a grievous mistake- he had pissed off a person who had a tremendous power...and he had just given him the motive to kill him, making his attacks more lethal in the process. Helianthus had chosen the wrong person to gloat about, especially since he had no means to counter this power by normal means.

"Seeing a power that deifies rational thought must have caused you to unravel whatever sanity you had to begin with. But, you just admitted to something you should've remained silent about...and now you'll die horrifically. You have filled me with a rage that I've never felt before in my life.," Hemi spoke with a grave tone of voice as his pupils became nonexistent, creating the visage of an armored god of wrath with pure white, pupil-less eyes that caused Helianthus to lose his mind out of fear of what he was seeing in front of him. Helianthus's response was unexpected and nightmarish to behold.

* * *

"Don't get snotty with me bare skinned ape! I am Helianthus! The son of Natura the Black Plant God and an heiress of a prominent kingdom! I have the best genes of two species, it's only natural I should rule! That I should indulge in putting the pathetic Homo Sapiens species through torment! And those pathetic Akujin should just allow me to fornicate with all of the handsome boys and I tolerate it when I dispose of them! Pandora the whore found out about it so I sent her off to the Emperor 500 years ago- knowing full well that he'd have her tortured for being the spouse of his family's most hated enemy! I tampered with the Teigu so I never come to harm! That I played the puppeteer behind both the Empire and the Rebel Army to dispose of my enemies! And yet, now I'm opposed by two losers with weapons that dare to challenge me! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! I'm supposed to be the top being in the world! Killing the Hell King and the Lord of the Jizenjin to become the sole ruler of this world! I'm the elite! Elite! Elite! Elite! I had it all before the Hell King showed up to my territory! He defeated me and force me to serve under him! I hated that so I've been planning to overthrow that bastard ever since! Now Alba that UNGRATEFUL SON OF A BITCH turns on me and you destroyed my forces! HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE WITH MY PLANS YA STUPID CHIMPS!," Helianthus screamed and ranted, causing his pupils to become oval shaped, his eyes sharpened and his mouth sharpened with fangs. Gradually, his rant went from vile gloating about his insidious behavior to a childish tantrum. Notably, the last sentence had him adopting a rough country accent associated with the rural parts of the Empire's outskirts. Hemi and Nakaido on the hand, remained relatively nonchalant about his rant, this time it was them not taking him seriously.

"Well, you have issues...," Nakaido said with a nervous laugh as Helianthus breathed heavily. Helianthus decided that he was done playing around- they had forced him to feel fear- a truly unforgivable action in his mind.

"I'M GONNA TAKE YA MORE SERIOUSLY THAN BEFORE! Incarnatio is too good for shits like you! I'll just reveal my true hybrid form!," Helianthus shouted as his human face broke apart like flower petals to reveal his blackened demonic skull visage. His body was engulfed in a dark, green aura that dissipated shortly after to expose his true form. He had solid gold eyes, sharp white teeth with no lips and a set of three vertical eyes on his forehead. His white body was muscular and humanoid with no visible clothing and thankfully no visible genitalia. He had blackened clawed hands and taloned feet. On his back were five sets of sheet-like wings with human like eyes with golden iris eyes and black sclera. The wing tips were adorned with Sunflower/Venus Fly trap heads with drooling, toothy maws. Vine like tendrils emerged from the sides of his arms, legs, chest, shoulders, stomach, back and neck. Again, Hemi and Nakaido remained nonchalant as if he was still not a threat in spite of his hideously, nightmarish form.

" **Be grateful, I haven't shown this form in battle in several decades. It'll be the last thing you'll see as I send you both to meet your God**!," Helianthus snarled as the air around him suddenly became denser. Nakaido and Hemi were forced on their knees from the pressure to their surprise. Also it should be noted that the temperature of the area gradually became more humid by the second. It seemed that Helianthus had some special powers in this form that made him more of a threat than they imagined.

" **The sun has several properties, the manipulation of gravity for instance. The sun is actually not a small sphere that revolves around the Earth- it's the opposite, it's so massive that not only the Earth, but several planets rotate in an axis around this Sun. Its size and heat is so massive that eventually the planet will be consumed by the burning giant that will eventually expand enough to consume it**., Helianthus explained as the grass around him became brown, brittle and eventually crumbled away. Nakaido then spoke calmly, indicating that this was still not a problem in his eyes.

"Thanks for the interesting trivia, so you're going to cook us to death?," Nakaido replied with some self-deprecating humor on his current situation. Helianthus noticed this and decided to punish him for his "insolence".

Helianthus' eyes widened as he grinned maniacally. One of his Sunflower/Venus Fly Trap heads generated a concentrated beam of solar energy from its mouth, one that gradually moved closer to the man with the straw hat.

" **It's a shame that your dual Tengu swords can't be used to save you. I'll slowly hack you to death as you're shimmered from the extreme heat**.," Helianthus gloated as he gleefully anticipated the approaching beam of light about to reach Nakaido's right leg. Nakaido then gave a frightening glare...he was about to reveal that he was just as dangerous as his partner if not more so.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Favor**


	39. Kill The Favor

**Author Notes: More Japanese/English preferences that you should use when reading this fanfic. I will add more with successive chapters**

 **Rakoto:** **Kazuyuki Okitsu (Japanese), Steve Staley (English).** **Gainen: Yuko Kobayashi (Japanese), Kate T. Vogt (English).** **Nakaido: Akio Ohtsuka (Japanese), Kirk Thornton (English).** **Hemi:** **Banjou Ginga (Japanese), R. Bruce Elliott (English).** **Palex:** **Hideo Ishikawa (Japanses), Liam O'Brien (English).** **Lilium: Masaaki Tsukada (Japanese),** **William Frederick Knight (English).** **Shuirome:** **Wataru Hatano (Japanese),** **Roger Craig Smith (English).** **Kuriirome: Hisao Egawa (Japanese), Greg Eagles (English). Shirome:** **Hisayo Mochizuki (Japanese), Sherry Lynn (English). Mume: Takayuki Sugō (Japanese), Richard Epcar (English).**

 **Also some confirmation on how the people with the names "me" and what their connections to Akame and Kurome is detailed in this chapter.**

 **As of 2/18/17, I'm altering the chapter so it flows better as a narrative.**

 **Chapter 39: Kill The Favor**

* * *

The clouds became heavy as if rain was about to fall. onto the battlefield, there was something off about how the weather suddenly altering due to Nakaido's mood Helianthus correctly assumed immediately that it was due to whatever Nakaido was about to use against him, likely suspecting that he had some sort of elemental power like Esdeath and the swords were just a distraction to make him think it was his main weapon.

"You're right about me also having a Tengu, just wrong about it being my two swords being the only ones.," Nakaido explained with a breezy sigh of tranquility. Helianthus was baffled at this reveal- not only did he have a powerful weather type power, but his swords were also Tengu. It was clear that this man was not normal by any means to Helianthus' aggravation and horror.

" **What do you mean bare skinned ape**?," Helianthus asked angrily before he suddenly fell on his back paralyzed for some reason. The increased humidity and the gravity vanished while the beam from the one plant head with the toothy maw shot upwards into the sky.

" **What is this? I didn't see your weapons do anything-** ," Helianthus growled before realizing the truth from the man wearing the straw hat in front of him. It was a mark on his chest, a raindrop that had a very similar design to Demon's Extract. Helianthus knew what this meant, if he had a Teigu like Esdeath, then he was in grave danger as it was the most dangerous power to deal with aside from the ones that defy metaphysics.

" **You have an elemental type weapon created from the blood of a Danger Beast...no likely, an Akujin?! Impossible**!," Helianthus roared in anger as he desperately attempted to move his body with no avail.

"Gainen saw how potentially powerful Demon's Extract was, so she found some stray Akujin with incredible abilities and turned them into Tengu. Mine's **World Serpent Embodiment: Jörmungandr Leviathan's Blood**. It allows me to control, generate and become water if necessary. You gave us some nice trivia-how about I give you some of my own.," Nakaido said with a casual tone as he slowly walked towards the immobile Akujin.

"Water comprises a sizable percentage of a plant's total mass and that is used to support the cell structure, for metabolic functions in its body, to carry nutrients, and for photosynthesis. Your exaggerated solar attributes is an enhanced version of taking in sunlight and making it your own energy. This alone confirms you're a Plant type Akujin. So I subtly generated enough liquid to seep into you so I could shut down your bodily functions.," Nakaido explained in a cold tone of voice as he looked down at the Akujin with a frigid glare of indifference. Helianthus realized right away how this immobilization had happened.

"...Water can evaporate! You bare skinned ape, you generated water molecules so tiny that I didn't notice them turn into mist that entered pores into my body. You son of a bitch!," Helianthus yelled before Nakaido stabbed the plant demon's right shoulder. Helianthus felt this sword had a truly nasty atmosphere and remembered something important about Nakaido, the reason that he had been directed away from the main battle...he had a reputation for being especially brutal to the point that his own allies would be unnerved by him. And he enjoyed this brutally almost to the extent of Esdeath, but was more subtle about it.

"Don't start the screaming yet. You were right on these being Tengu...they're a particularly nasty Tengu that originated from the Winged Kraken of Decay. It sends poison into its prey by sending its bacteria through its tentacles to make the bones brittle and making it more digestible. They also have the habit of making people go insane and cry profusely when coming into contact with this poison. The fact that it can be airborne and survive on land made it hellish to be on the northern islands of the Southern continent where I came from before the Emperor before the last one recruited me into the Empire. They're called **Swords of the** **Mad Disease: Dementia** ," Nakaido said with a grim tone of voice as Helianthus began to notice a revolting change in his body.

The internal structure of his body began to audibly crack and shatter; causing Helianthus to spew purple blood from his mouth and for the creature to emit a hellish howl of pain. Nakaido remained calm while this happened with a small hint that he seemed to enjoy what he was doing to his enemy at that moment.

" **It's painful! It's painful! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP! AAGHH- HAHAHAHA!** ," Helianthus screamed, cried profusely and laughed madly. His body continued to audibly crack and soon began to flatten from the lack of solid structure in the body.

"Yes, it's called the Pain-Pain Disease and it's almost incurable if not dealt with quickly. Even Honest found it deplorable to use. Personally, had this Tengu been completed during the time of the rebellion, I wouldn't be very popular. It's a degrading way to go..., but you definitely deserve it.," Nakaido explained with his face shadowed with a single aquamarine iris eye peering down on him.

" **This sort of thing...this sort of thing...IS NOT ENOUGH TO DEFEAT ME!** ," Helianthus roared as his body glowed with a golden light causing Nakaido to back away. The being then arose with his body completely restored.

" **As long as I'm in the sunlight, I can cure and regenerate endlessly. You'd have to destroy my core to destroy me completely, but you don't have the brains to find it**.," Helianthus barked as he stuck out his gray tongue to spite the man with straw hat.

"Guess I have to take you more seriously.," Nakaido said in a lazy tone of voice as the sky began to rain down heavy showers of water onto the battlefield.

* * *

 **Helianthus' Tower**

Leone completely immobile was unable to avoid this new arrival's likely assault now that she was defenseless and prepared for the worst.

Suddenly, Shirome sheathed her right sword to Leone's surprise. The drill pig tailed girl put on a white glove on her right arm for some reason and then stabbed the leonine girl's left shoulder blade. Smirking, she pulled out what appeared to be a diamond like piece and crushed it in her hands.

"What did you just do?," Leone asked as she continued to stare at the smiling girl while her wound regenerated.

"Simple, 500 years ago- General...former General Helianthus decided tamper with the Teigu to make them more cooperative towards his plans and by extension to have them kill each other for us. Now that the sunflower-y guy's exposed himself as a traitor...and it'd be a bother to deal with. I decided to let you take care of it.," replied the girl in a bubbly tone. Leone remained skeptical of this, thinking there was an ulterior motive to what she was doing.

"Why would you help me?," Leone asked as she rose to her feet with an expression of shock. She was now able to move freely, apparently Shirome was telling the truth about the diamond shaped piece being the thing holding her back. It still didn't make her any less untrustworthy. In fact, it was far better to force the answer out of her now that she could move.

"I just told you...take care of his mess.," said the pigtailed haired girl in a slightly more eerie tone of voice. She then casually dodged Leone's punch with a weightless movement as she reemerged behind the leonine girl.

"Not that I'm not grateful.., but you're not getting off scot free because I know you're an enemy too. I saw what your boss' brain...whatever it was is planning to. If you're with him, I'm taking you out first.," Leone growled as she proceeded to punch the girl behind her, only for the white lolita dressed maiden to leap upwards with an elegant, airy motion.

"I strongly recommend not punching me...it'll be the last thing you'll do. Besides, I think you'll want to go after Helianthus after what you see in his private quarters.," said the girl in a peppy tone of voice. She hinted that Helianthus was actually worse than he already revealed himself to be.

Confused, Leone then sniffed and asked herself in a hushed tone of voice, "Come to think of it, why place smell like rotting flesh, blood and sex?"

Leone leapt to one of the higher rooms of the tower, opening one of the doors and saw something that was both disturbing and odd at the same time.

* * *

The bloodied remains of several humanlike Akujin dressed in drag were butchered and their body parts were scattered in several directions in the roomspace. Notably, some of them had signs of being aroused prior to their deaths. However, there were people that she recognized still alive within the pile of corpses...though considering who they were...they would normally be considered dead by human terms.

Nyau, a young, fang toothed man of small build with blond hair and golden iris eyes with slit like pupils. He wore horn-like accessories in his hair and a demon-like tail. He forced to wear a mini skirt with a backless top and had several scars on his face that implied that it had been ripped off over countless times since his arrival in Hell.

Enshin, a lean, muscular man with black hair styled in a triangular bob-like cut and small light-colored eyes; he was forced to wear effeminate make up and a long dress with high heels.

Syura, a young man with tan skin, green iris eyes and white hair with two long side-bangs, which spiked up from behind. He had a noticeable X-shaped scar on his face and a crown-like headgear similar to his father's. He was forced to wear an exposing green bikini that was far too small for him.

Run, a young man with fair blond hair and golden iris eyes with a feather behind one of his ears, forced to wear a thong and nothing else. His face had a broken expression as if he suffered a truly horrific treatment since he arrived in this place when he had died.

While there were other young men, the one that Leone recognized the most was once her fellow comrade in Night Raid, Lubbock. He was a young man with shoulder-length green hair, green eyes and red goggles on top of his head, but he was currently forced to wear a pink frilly dress, stockings, gloves, makeup, extended eyelashes and other feminine accessories. The sight of this gaudy outfit on her unfortunate friend was enough to break the tension that had built up since she saw Helianthus and experienced his horrific personality as well as witnessing the awful truth of the Empire's corruption.

"Oh god...he's a pedophile...and Lubbock...," Leone remarked with both repulsion towards the extreme brutality of the corpses and bewildered confusion towards the increasingly effeminate attire that the young men were forced to wear.

"What?," Lubbock asked in a flat tone of emotionlessness and melancholy. His eyes were lifeless and glazed over, likely due to having to deal with what was likely a truly horrendous experience with Helianthus.

This immediately made Leone stop herself from mocking his attire, on closer inspection, there were several scenes of horrific torture that were heavily implied to be more nightmarish than what any human could come up with. This also made Leone inspect the others as well, noting that they had been tortured recently and there were heavy implications of molestation, assault and things that forced Leone to vomit from disgust.

"Isn't she?," Enshin asked with a furious expression on her face. He was not amused with how he was forced to wear high heels.

"Yeah, one of Night Raid's little bitches.," Syura replied, while being very uncomfortable in his tiny bikini.

"If I've known being sadistic and tearing off the faces of others lead to this...I wouldn't have done it.," Nyau whined and complained about his current predicament. The majority, especially Syura, and Enshin were peeved since Nyau seemed to get off with significantly less humiliating attire in comparison .

"Oh most of them deserve this more than anything- well, at least Esdeath's flunky and those Wild Hunt guys I know do...not sure about Run though...that said I'm gonna take Lubbock with me.," Leone answered with still snickering at Lubbock's treatment. As she offered a hand, a cutesy voice was heard behind her.

* * *

"Did you see the floor? They're attractive Akujin that Helianthus lured in with promises of promotions, only to be violated and killed to satisfy his hedonism. I saw how he reacted when Lady Pandora was revealed meaning she caught him in the act and had her go into a trap where she got tortured for centuries. On top of that, I saw him in something other than white...so he's a traitor on top of it...," said the drill pigtailed girl as she skipped casually behind Leone. Leone didn't take her words seriously as they seemed hypocritical from a race of beings that all seemed to be as vile as he was.

"Oh you have a soft spot for your own kind that's nice...what about these fellas?," Leone asked coldly towards the pigtailed girl as she slowly turned around. Shitome then gave a frightening face as she revealed her elitist mindset on Akujin superiority and her views of humans being far beneath her.

"As long as it's not an Akujin, I don't give a damn what you human trash gets treated. If he hadn't done the things to his fellow Akujin- your friend could be raped and tortured for all I care.," said the girl with a nightmarish expression of psychopathy and enthusiasm. This discriminatory statement caused Leone to almost pounce her until this girl said something that terrified her as she underwent a change that caused Leone to realized how dangerous Shirome really was.

"Don't push it little baby. I have 180 years of undeath to build up my experience. Go ahead, try me.," she said menacingly as her red iris eye's sclera turned black with black markings appearing around her pupil and a dark aura enveloping her body. Red markings on the side of her body with the red iris eye. Her white iris eye's sclera turned black as well with similar black markings in her pupil and an eerie white aura intertwined with the white. Black marking appeared on the side of her body with the white iris eye. The contrast between the bubbly, yet creepy girl and this reaper in human form was drastic. Leone backed away out of instinctive fear and the men behind her were either paralyzed or fainted from the pressure of the power.

"So what are you asking? To do your dirty work?," Leone asked while trying to keep her head sane. Shirome then retracted the markings as a sign of not wanting to fight her- to make a bargain with her in light of Helianthus' betrayal.

"No, I'm just doing you a favor...you can leave Hell at any time now.," said the pigtailed girl with a darker yet still cheerful tone of voice. Leone widened her eyes in shock from this revelation, she had assumed that she could never leave Hell as it seemed to be a plane of existence separate from Earth.

"What? You're kidding? I thought people are supposed to kept here for all time.," Leone replied with skepticism and confusion. Shirome then gave her a puzzled look as if Leone was dumb for knowing this fact. Leone gritted her teeth in annoyance upon seeing this expression.

"It was the case for Hell since the beginning of humanity and it became the case for the majority of Akujin too since 1000 years ago until Prince Malum destroyed the barrier that kept everything in check in Hell. Didn't you find it odd that there's now a sky in Hell?," said the girl with a confused expression as if this information should've been aware to her from the start. The men who still remained conscious- Nyau, Syura Enshin, etc widened their eyes with shock due to this revelation.

"And you're not going to stop me?," Leone asked with a cynical tone of voice, expecting the girl to stab her in the back the minute she turned around. The answer she got from her was far more disturbing, she decided that if she couldn't convince her...then having her friend do the convincing would make sure she did what she wanted.

"You're surprisingly calm after what you just learned...hey, Rabakku...wait, Lubbock right? The fourth son born into a wealthy merchant family in a region of the Empire. You met Najenda, who had just moved into that region, falling in love at first sight, you left the life he had to get closer to Najenda and joined her army. With incredible talent, you rose through the ranks to the point where you could serve and be by her side. You would also join her in her defection to the rebellion, even going as far as to risk your life to change the military records of both him and her to K.I.A. And later after several tribulations, you died in action, futilely I might add.," said the girl initially towards Leone then turned her attention to Lubbock for some reason that Leone didn't immediately understand at first

"What are you doing?," Leone asked then paused, realizing what she about to say to him. But, it was too late, the damage had been done.

"You know the founder of your Revolutionary Army that Najenda found kinship with and took to be a close ally? Well, he never existed- in fact, he was a fabricated identity of the monster that's been raping and torturing you since your stay in Hell. He's using you and everyone in the Revolutionary Army like puppets and he had them disposed like trash once they liberated the capital for him. And that was several weeks ago.," the girl explained with a wide eyed expression of insanity. She had set the notion within the tortured boy who would definitely want to avenge his loved one's death and would have him convince Leone to do so. And then they would gather their remaining comrades to defeat Helianthus and likely go down with him. It was the perfect plan and Leone could only watch as the revelation of Helianthus' manipulation began to sink in Lubbock's mind.

Slowly, Lubbock's eyes gained their light again and his expression slowly turned to anger.

* * *

 **Back when Lubbock a _nd Najenda first arrived at the Revolutionary Army Headquarters_**

 _Lubbock looked anxious as he saw Najenda with her arm gone as well as her eye. He knew that there would be a price for her desertion, but this was far too severe a punishment. He gritted his teeth as he resented his helplessness of not being able to stop this from happening._

 _"I'm sorry about my current appearance. Esdeath was very brutal about me leaving the Empire. Hopefully, I can get a replacement as soon as we can.," Najenda said politely as she noted her missing eye and then hardened her resolve as they stared at the_ _Revolutionary leader. This was the person that they felt would able to change the_ _horrendous situation that the country was in right now. And thankfully, he seemed just as noble as the rumors said he was to Najenda's relief_

 _"Don't worry about it, you should be lucky you got away with your life. We need your guidance to lead a special task force to deal with the corruption within the Empire.," Torayo explained in a rough tone as he walked towards Najenda. Lubbock seemed slightly jealous at the moment._

 _"It may have hardships, but we will bring peace to the country. Even if it costs our lives.," Najenda said as she bowed to Torayo. What he said next was something that would inspire her for the rest of her days- a promise of a better future and the need to be there in order to make sure the next generation will be prepared when they are passed the_ _responsibility._

 _"Even if that's true, some still need to live in order to make for the sins we committed in the Empire's name. Going thinking death is the only way to redeem oneself is not a happy thought. To repay those who've given their lives, it would be an insult to their actions in the line of duty.," Torayo spoke with conviction, tenderness and empathy towards the cause. This made Najenda feel more secure and_ _comfortable around him. Which, in turn, made Lubbock happy knowing Najenda was happy._

 _"I'm glad a man like you is leading us.," Najenda replied with a softened expression on her face. Lubbock noticed that this was the first time she was happy since the defection from the Empire. This in turn made him smile._

 _She had found something to believe in order to make the grueling days ahead worthwhile._

* * *

"Leone...so our mission...it failed...no, it was always some game by someone who secretly laughing at us...what a joke.," Lubbock said to his blond comrade with a whisper filled with infuriation. He grabbed his outfit and clenched his fist so hard that it began to bleed. Being this was Hell, the wound quickly regenerated. Thoughts of repulsion ran through his mind- the revelation that the man he thought was admirable to be revealed to be an absolute monster that likely toyed with the emotions of others, especially Najenda, seethed him with an anger that he had never known before in his life.

"Wow he sounds betrayed...go on, he's counting on you to avenge him.," said the pigtailed girl with a mocking tone of shock as she leapt towards the top floor and withdrew her other sword. Out of nowhere, she pulled out an umbrella and began to use it to float away from the tower.

"By the way, my name's Shirome. I'm one of the Four Heavenly Kings of the Substitute White Faction Prefects. And...I'm Akame and Kurome's parental half sister. In fact, if there's a person with the letters "me" at the end of their first names- then they're also a half sibling of theirs as well.," said the girl as she floated away from the tower. Leone was shocked at this revelation, having been unaware that Akame or Kurome even had extended family. Especially, since she seemed the opposite in terms of temperament.

With the pigtail haired girl gone, the men that had been made unconscious by her presence had woken up from their likely long coma. Leone took Lubbock away from the other men, giving a nasty glare to the Wild Hunt members and Nyau while giving a look of pity towards Run, seeing him as likely the only one that didn't deserve as horrendous the treatment he likely received from Helianthus. Right now, she had to comfort Lubbock who had been through a great deal of suffering, far more than she could possibly imagine.

"Thought Hell was supposed to be a place of infinite torment and suffering. Seems things are a lot more complicated than we thought.," Leone said as she tried to console Lubbock. To her surprise, Lubbock seemed to calm himself down enough to think of the next step about dealing this increasingly complex side.

"...Since we're all assassins...why don't we find everyone from Night Raid...that's the least we can do for now...," Lubbock said with a quiet and annoyed tone of voice as he recollected his thoughts. Leone liked that pleasing notion, but decided to fool around with him one more time.

"Hey...don't ya think I'm hot?," Leone asked as she showed off her figure. To her surprise, Lubbock was disinterested, the same Lubbock who used to be incredibly pervy to every girl he met, was now completely unfazed by Leone's buxom figure.

"I've been through a lot...since coming here...I just want to see Najenda again...," the green haired boy said with a small hint of a smile. Leone was impressed that he had matured greatly since coming here, there was at least one positive to his situation.

"Considering she's one of Night Raid...yeah, I think she'd like to see you too.," Leone replied with a quieter tone of voice to cheer up her friend who had long suffered. They now had a shared goal and whatever came next, they would handle it.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Tengu**


	40. Kill The Tengu

**Author Notes: Time to deal with the guy who helped to ruin Tatsumi's well deserved peace after all the shit he went through. Also another character, Oda from my first fanfic, "Kill The Hellions" is rewritten to better fit in with this fanfic. It's a long chapter that introduces the powerful Gladiator, the OP Oda, the mystery of the Tengu and the possibility of the Teigu becoming useful again in this arc. Also, if you hadn't noticed, Tengu means "Heavenly Arms", which is a step above Teigu the "Imperial Arms".**

 **Chapter 40: Kill The Tengu**

* * *

 **Eastern Continent**

As the rain began to fall, an unwitting person stubbled onto the field of the battle taking place between three powerful individuals. But, this person was not innocent nor was he human.

This "man" was walking in an open plain while subjected to a drunken stupor. Except this was not a "man" in the traditional senses- it was a Warrior type Akujin, particularly the one named Miles of the White Faction. He wore, white segmented Roman-style armor and round spectacles over his eyes. He was wielding a lance in one hand and a shield with a now empty hole where a pentagram used to be in the other. He had a Imperial Galic helmet on his head that had an oversized white plumage on his head. His body was thin and lanky in contrast to his thick armor. His facial features seemed carved and angular, as if he was an artificial creation of some sort.

He had been assigned to the lowly career of surveillance duties on the Eastern Continent by his superiors due to the fact that in spite of the technicality of being the one who aided Xiphias in killing Tatsumi, Mine and what was later revealed to be Wave- it was not of his own merits and was only due to Xiphias' own schemes. His own Warrior Regime leader, Gladiator did not tolerate this slight and asked for Miles to not get a reward for his actions due to not doing anything to truly deserve it. As a result, he was stripped of his rank as a member of the White Warrior echelon and forced into this assignment by his superior.

* * *

 **Warrior District** ** _\- Prior to his_** ** _Departure Last Night_**

 _"Why must I go? I_ _succeeded in my mission, you should promote me to a higher standing at this point- like your Lieutenant or even your successor-," Miles pathetically argued until he noticed that his his neck was inches away from the bladed point of a sharp axe held by a particular unusual being._

 _The owner was 12'8 tall man with a thin and lanky body; his eyes were thin and narrow with small golden iris pupils. He smiled with a huge smile which revealed his upper teeth. He wore a white, segmented boxer overcoat over his exposed muscular chest and long, baggy pants of the same color ending in long curved boots. He had 10 sets of clawed hands wielding axes that were easily twice the size of his body. He had long, black hair that ended at his waist. He was Gladiator The White Warrior King and he had been tasked by his ULF superior to inform Miles of his new mission to inspect the suspiciously low-key Eastern continent._

 _"Either Lanza and Sanctis will be the successor and the former hasn't been back for a while. He seemed to have this look on his face that he was about to do something reckless.," said the towering battler with a grimace on his face as he toyed with the option of killing Miles on the spot, only to remember that Akujin were_ _instructed by the Hell King to not kill their own kind for petty reasons._

 _"Is this sympathy for the boy?," Miles asked whimperingly only to get a nasty gash diagonally to the left from an annoyed Gladiator who did not like what he was implying. This forced the helmeted being to drop his lance and grab his wound as he screamed in pain to which Gladiator was apathetic to._

 _"Sympathy? He's just a tool to keep my standing just like the rest of you. And if he gets killed, it looks bad on me because I was the one to train him in what he's good at- yet Helianthus acts like he's his true master. Helianthus,_ _Militem, Dominus, the new Black Dragon King and all the others in the top brass._ _Every fuckin' one of 'em, they have the audacity o see me as inept and not fit for my job. Fuck 'em, they never understood me. I don't do fights for fun like the Black Faction or to suck up to His Majesty like the rest of the White Faction peons do. I'm the incarnation of violence, I devour those think they're strong and obliterate them to show how weak they are. I have women, infants, elderly and the impaired be subjected to the hell of war because they deserve it for being weak. And because they have a tendency to strike back with_ _surprising force- like the Teigu did 1000 years ago- it's better to eradicate 'em immediately and don't give 'em a chance to get back up.," Gladiator explained to Miles with a savage tone of voice that was filled with animosity and_ _volatile anger. Out of the current White Kings, he was by far the most brutal of the bunch._

 _"So this is reconnaissance...to see if the other continents have the ability to strike back?," Miles said weakly, only to have his face stomped into the ground by a more sadistically, pleased Gladiator who repeated to stomp on his helmet several times until he eventually got bored. He was always this_ _unnecessarily violent to his subordinates due to his nature. He then grimaced again to remind Miles of why he needed to go to the Eastern continent as brutally as he could._

 _"We've long since brought the Western_ _Continent's technological level to barely functional when Helianthus ordered the mass genocide one hundred years ago of the alchemist groups due to them being able to create weapons similar to Teigu. Helianthus may have been satisfied with that, but it's bothering me...the Eastern Continent. It's low level civilization could be hidin' something that could be an even bigger threat than the Teigu. Go there, see if it's true and if you die...it'll mean I get to "avenge" you and prove my violent superiority to those humans that I left behind to achieve greatness for myself.," Gladiator explained to Miles as he rubbed his boot on the soldier's back with bone crushing force, ignoring the weak cries of agony that he was causing him._

 _"I...I'll do it.," Miles replied with a whimper and a bloodied face, deciding it was better to go along with his orders than argue with him again ._

 _"Good.," Gladiator responded as he smiled maliciously while turning away,_

* * *

"I used the method we usually use to travel between distances in order to get here. I stayed at an Inn...and ya know what- nothing! Not a single trace of what General Gladiator was talking about...nada, zip, total...," Miles complained while intoxicated from the alcohol from the Inn he had teleported to last night using the White Faction's secret method of travel. As he continued to stumble, Miles then came across a sight that he had not expected at all.

Helianthus using his true, hybrid form was utilizing one of several techniques, a wide range explosion of solar energy directed towards his two opponents. A man with a straw hat wielding two katana and for some reason, the sky above the area of combat rained down heavy downpours of droplets that would pierce through the sunflower monstrosity's skin. Another man with a bald head, elderly features in purple armor swung a sword that caused Helianthus to dodge. This strike would in the best way to describe in basic terms- devour everything within the space of the attack, leaving a black nothingness in its wake until it eventually closed up and return the space to normal. This was the thing that Gladiator was suspecting to be in the Eastern continent and now Miles was witnessing it with an expression of terror.

"Holy shit!," Miles said with a muffled tone of shock that caused him to immediately sober up due to the display of power he was now witnessing.

 _Is Helianthus fighting two rogue Akujin? No, I sense something different coming from the both of them- they're humans! Why would they be able to fight on par with an Akujin, let alone a White King on even terms if the Teigu-,"_ Miles observed with a terrified expression on his face until he came to the horrifying conclusion.

"The Eastern Continent has created weapons like the Teigu! This is what General Gladiator warned me about! I have to-," Miles spoke in a sped up tone of anxiety unaware that the one in the purple armor had noticed him and was now preparing to attack him. Miles decided that it was best to defend himself with his most powerful techniques, but it wasn't enough.

Quickly, Miles then took a battle position as he shouted, "My Trump Card: **Solider's Ambition:** **Pawn Promotion** allows me to promote my strength based on how many victories I achieve. And my **Incarnatio: Ascendunt** -"

Miles then generated a larger version of himself behind him as its form then enveloped Miles in a white light. He remerged in a heavily armored and bulkier version of himself. The man in the purple armor rushed towards him and raised his large sword upwards.

" **Can turn me into an entity whose strength always surpasses** -," Miles explained in a deepened voice before being cut off by a purple slash cutting him vertically in half from the top of his head to the bottom of his crotch. The black nothingness that followed sucked in the divided halves into what seemed to be oblivion. Miles was for all purposes, dead at that moment.

"Strength doesn't matter if you can't even have a good defense to back it up or the speed to even make that strength useful.," said the man in the purple armor with a prideful tone of voice that was both boastful and domineering.

" **So that's what will happen if I get caught in that attack. I wonder why that one showed up in the first place? Regardless, I now know how to defeat you**.," Helianthus spoke as if they had been in the middle of a conversation prior to Miles suddenly showing up in the middle of the battle.

"You haven't forgotten about me how you?," said the man in the straw hat as he swung his katana downwards, causing Helianthus to dodge to the right.

" **Nakaido, Hemi. You seem to be upset that I masqueraded as your Revolutionary Leader...or is it that my admitting to it being all a lie spits on the graves of those who died pointlessly under my leadership**.," said Helianthus, now more calm than he was when he started the fight, with a tone of properness that was meant to get under their skin. He was slowly getting used to the rhythm of their attacks and was likely about to counter with a more powerful technique.

"It's time for me to get a little serious...," Nakaido the man in the straw hat spoke as he generated a cerulean colored aura of power around his being, sensing that it would take more serious measures in order to deal with Helianthus' up to be revealed technique.

* * *

Suddenly, a figure manifested in the space where Miles had been slain. There was an unnatural shimmer of light that manifested in the form of a horizontal oval and ten sets of arms creeped from within the oval to widened the height of the space. From the oval emerged a very tall and lanky man in boxing gear with a sinister grin with only upper teeth.

Hemi the elderly man with large eyebrows and a large mustache was the first to notice the difference between the new arrival and the one he had just defeated. Helianthus was already trouble, but having to deal with another one that seemed stronger than the one they were currently fighting was not looking to be a favorable situation.

 _If that was a grunt, then this must be his superior. I can sense it from him...countless years of experience have made him beyond deadly. If these two team up with each other, we're not going to have an easy fight. And that's not even getting in the scenario where one of them releases his Incarnatio in this fight_. _And he's not even affected by the rain's pressured force that I had to endure for a week to even be able to move in it with ease._ , the old veteran thought with his piercing red eyes as he sensed the overwhelming level of power coming from this multiple armed humanoid. However, their initial target then decided to leave as if terrified of this multiple armed being's power.

Suddenly, Helianthus sunk into the ground and vanished from sight to Nakaido's confusion. He then turned his attention to the lanky being that now stood before him, while it was good that Helianthus left meaning that it was now a two on one fight, it also meant that he was infinitely more dangerous than the sunflower being.

"I put a special tracker inside of him and a few others be made by the Black Plant God with a favor in mind. If they happened to die, I would be able to be teleported to their location and kick the ass of the guy who killed them. This confirms my doubts... the little Gainen slut managed to make 'em after all... weapons that can surpass the Teigu.," said the man as he cracked his knuckles.

"Who are you?," Nakaido asked the man as he prepared a battle stance with his katana raised.

"I'm hurt. Anything before the Empire seems to be forgotten and everyone just focuses on the recent crap like Esdeath and Wild Hunt...whatever the rest were. Before a millennium ago, there were monsters that man wished were just nightmares. I'm one of them.," the man spoke confidently as he glared at Nakaido with his narrow eyes. All of the sudden, this lanky man closed the distance between himself and Nakaido, prepared to launch a devastating punch towards the man in the straw hat.

Hemi was quick to react, he rushed in and rammed into the giant with his left shoulder to force him away from Nakaido. The tall man just smirked as he flipped the middle finger with eight of his left hands.

"I'm Gladiator, the White Faction's White Warrior King. I'm turning 50,000 years old next month. What's your names?...I remember them in the short span that you're allowed to remain alive for.," said the tall man with the upper toothed smile in a confident and belligerent tone of voice.

"He's Hemi- he's turning 130 this year. I'm Nakaido, I'm turning 40. I'm surprised that you're so composed. We wield the Tengu- Heavenly Arms that are supposedly more powerful than the Teigu.," Nakaido replied giddily as he edged towards Gladiator's right.

"It's natural, those guys you killed with those things are weak trash and I'm stronger than what any of you humans could conjure. I was born with greatness in my tribe when I was a human. It wasn't enough, I killed countless lives until I turned into a monster destined to kill everything in sight. And eventually, I got recruited into the Hell Kingdom for my talents to kill off every weakling on this planet. The fuckn' weak are meant to kneel before the strong. If this pisses you off, then too bad- the weak can never surpass their limitations.," Gladiator responded coldly as his top right arm jutted out a gigantic silver axe with a long white handle.

"You're very pessimistic, is it due to becoming jaded at the sight of our repeating failures to make the world a better place?.," Hemi replied nonchalantly as he edged to Gladiator's left. This caused Gladiator to have a blank stare of confusion.

"I've always been like this. I don't understand the feelings of the weak. Survival of the fittest is how things have always been. The weak and unadaptable are weeded out to make way for the stronger and more flexible to step in. It's fuckin' simple, the people who die in this struggle were weak and deserve oblivion. And since you're using those weapons, your goals is directly against mine- meaning I have to kill you fuckers now!," Gladiator spoke with an indifferent tone as he jutted out a similar axe from his top left arm.

"UROAH!," Gladiator cried furiously as he swung his two large axes, unleashing two silver colored slashes. Nakaido and Hemi were fortunate enough to dodge the ranged strike in time. Both saw each created a several feet long fissure on the ground.

Before either could understand what was going on, their heads were grabbed by the second set of arms of Gladiator from behind.

 _When did he?,_ Hemi thought as he glanced at the smiling humanoid who proceeded to drag them on the ground for several feet before tossing them into the air. Gladiator then jutted out the second pair of axes to generate an "X" shaped slash to attack the midair opponents.

Suddenly, the rain that had been pouring down from the sky joined under Nakaido and Hemi's feet to form a thick barrier that softened the blow of the slash. Gladiator gritted his teeth in annoyance as the two humans landed safely on the ground.

"Tch, you got a similar power to Black Marlin. Are ya tryin' to-," Gladiator remarked irritably until he felt the need to step several feet away from where he was positioned. As he did so, his narrow eyes saw what had made him instinctively retreat. Where he once stood was a circular crater that went deep into the earth itself. He looked upwards as he saw that Nakaido had transformed his right arm into what appeared to be a water based cannon from his own body.

"You got some nice moves...Fucker, so this what half a millennium's work allows you to accomplish?," Gladiator observed cautiously as he suddenly jutted out his third set of axes from his arms. The tall being then slammed the axes into the ground.

"I've got some moves of my own.," he continued coldly as abruptly, several axes shot from the ground and sliced at Nakaido as well as Hemi. Shocked, the two landed on the ground with bloodied wounds.

Gladiator then stepped on Nakaido and gave a brutal speech with a frowning expression of wrath on his face.

"You think fights are what are necessary to achieve whatever peace and harmony for your people? Or maybe they're for enjoyment and bloodlust? Of course not, it's an unforgiving abomination that is intolerant of those who are weaker than the one who's the victor. Hatred, Vengeance, Ambition, etc- you create reasons to fight when it's just a deviation from what's supposed to be: Survival. When another creature has your resources, your potential mate or your territory- you battle it with every cruel act in your arsenal until it's dead and food for the scavengers. Then you get your hard wong prize. Cruelty like this!"

Gladiator then kicked Nakaido in the stomach, causing him to land several feet away. The White Warrior King then zoomed to where he landed and repeated the process several times until he got bored of the repetition.

Hemi rose up and rushed silently towards the tall being only for the left arm of the four set to grab the bladed edge from behind.

"You probably have some absurd technique in this weapon? It can't work if it's stopped midway? I'm right aren't I?," Gladiator spoke coldly as he flung the sword and Hemi who still held onto it to the ground, creating a large crater as he did so.

The right arm of the fourth set then grabbed Nakaido by the collar as he spoke with a fiendish tone of voice-

"You now realize how futile it is to fight me. I'm bored...I'll go and take your lives now. Your weapons can't even kill me. Your weapons have given us an excuse now for an attack on your continent... **to have every women and children in this land to be brutally slaughtered in the name of His Majesty**."

Nakaido swiftly took a jab at Gladiator, only to get an odd reaction- that of metal sliding off a reflective surface. Gladiator smirked as he spoke confidently, "The White Faction ranks its different types of Akujin from lowest to highest: Sea Life, Bird, Spell-caster, Insect, Machine, Plant, Beast, Elemental, Divine, Demon, Warrior, Undead, Reptile and ULF- I'm the 4th strongest of the White Kings. You don't stand a hell of a chance get a blow in, let alone kill me."

Suddenly, a rainbow appeared in the sky and one end of it landed on the ground a few feet away from Gladiator.

"What the fuck?," Gladiator said in confusion as he let go of Nakaido's collar. Out of the rainbow emerged an individual that made the large, multiple armed man hesitant to do action against. He was on a much higher level than the two he just fought.

A ten foot tall muscular man with a thick neck, a stern face with sullen, narrow eyes, pronounced cheekbones, rigid nose and frowning scowl. He red samurai armor, a scarlet, metallic military cap that overshadowed his eyes and a maroon trench coat with the Eastern Continent's symbol on the back- a cherry blossom with a phoenix hovering above it. On his back was a gigantic paper fan adorned with rubies and metallic covering.

"He's Oda Hanzo. He wields the **Maelstrom Fan of Storms: Bashōsen** and let's say he's not as friendly as us.," Nakaido told Gladiator with a weak smile as he lay down on the ground.

Gladiator was frozen stiff for another reason entirely, which only he, the other White Kings, the Black Gods and the Hell King knew for themselves.

* * *

 **Hell**

A single being had stumbled into the abandoned district due to being drunk at the moment, but then saw something that startled him beyond belief.

This Apeman Akujin saw several items- the Teigu, which ranged from small to the massive Imperial Guardian once used by the Emperor scattered around the area where Orcus the Gates of Hell had been destroyed. He also noticed Esdeath remaining frozen in place, but dared not to attack out of fear for her reputation.

"I heard one of the Substitute White Prefects decided to act on his own and this was the result of his blunder. I wonder if we should leave these lying around?," the Apeman said to himself casually as he scratched his head. Suddenly, it noticed something particularly odd happening to the Teigu.

"Hmm?," the furred ape said in confusion as he saw them rumble and emit a golden aura around them. It then stood still with his eyes wide and his jaw agape as the Teigu floated in the air. The objects then shot into different directions, some landing in parts of the vast city of Hell while others traveled away from the Western Continent. Only Esdeath with Murasame and the weapon Yatsufusa remained on the ground.

"Wel...that's not good.," the Apeman Akujin remarked sheepishly , unaware of one particular Teigu that was headed for the location where the White Warrior King was currently fighting.

* * *

 **Eastern** **Continent**

The air between Oda and Gladiator was so thick that you could cut it with a sword. Hemi and Nakaido remained on the ground silent and stiff, feeling the tension between the two warriors that were about to clash with one another.

Suddenly, a floating object with a golden aura landed in front of Oda, which caused Hemi and Nakaido's eyes to widen. It was- a silver chalice that resembled a holy grail and within it was a clear blue liquid that was not water. This caught Hemi and Nakaido's attention as it was something that shouldn't be in front of them due to what had occurred to it.

"It can't be...it was destroyed 300 years ago out of fear of its overwhelming power. And yet, it's here- **Divine Heavenly Ambrosia: God's Essence**. Truly supernatural elements are at work here for it to re-manifest in the mortal realm.," Hemi said quietly as he recognized the item from the old Teigu documents he read about.

"I heard its was Demon God Manifestation: Demon's Extract's counterpart. Like D.E., God's Essence is the life blood of a super-class beast that lived in the Southern parts of The Empire. It's just as dangerous and it can drive its user insane if they're not strong enough to withstand the power of its might.," Nakaido replied with an apprehensive expression as he also recalled the information he acquired about this Teigu. It was also known that it was as dangerous as that Teigu, likely the reason it was destroyed years ago. If someone had its power, then it would a truly troublesome matter to deal with.

"And...Oda's holding it.," Nakaido added with a nervous laugh. To everyone's horror, Oda had grasped the chalice and began to observe it. For some reason, he felt like it was meant to be his to take as his own. Gladiator looked on in horror as he knew what would follow next.

"Odd, I feel like it was meant for me...if it is a gift from the gods, then I shall now consume it.," Oda said in a dead-serious tone of voice as he proceeded to drink the entire chalice of its contents. Gladiator watched in horror as the events took place, while Hemi and Nakaido were understandably concerned that this man would go potentially insane. That he might kill everyone in his maddened state if he wasn't compatible.

Instead and unlike even Esdeath, there was no period were he clenched his head due to the voices from the Teigu telling him things it wanted to have done. Instead Oda was eerily calm as a red crest of a flame like mark resembling Demon's Extract emerged on his chest. Immediately, Oda opened his narrow black iris eyes to see the multiple armed man in front of him. It seemed as though both the Teigu and the man shared the same interest- destroying the evil in front of him.

"An Akujin...prepare to be punished by the Gods!," Oda boasted in a no-nonsense tone of voice as he pulled out his fan and swung it with all his might. The fan shot out a red magma sphere that headed directly towards the White Warrior King. With an expression of primal fear, Gladiator dodged the seething strike with a godlike level of agility that was too fast for either Hemi or Nakaido to see. Gladiator then generated the horizontal oval gateway he emerged from, reentered it and closed it off as soon as he could. This being was already strong with his Shingu, but now with his Teigu- he was likely invincible.

Gladiator knew grudgingly only the Black Gods and the Hell King could take this person on. If he fought the White Faction...it would not be a fight that they'd walk out of alive.

Oda then turned to Hemi and Nakaido with a stern expression on his face as he spoke the following words-

"Where were you this morning? May I remind you that you came here as diplomats to discuss an alliance between our two countries. Once the capital was destroyed, Her Majesty took pity upon you and allowed you both to stay with the condition that you'd do your part. Why are you here?"

The two then attempted to make excuses for their tardiness. Even before they got their Shingu, Oda was someone that was far above them in terms of power, a fact made clearer once they did get their individual weapons.

"Well, there was a group of Akujin that were setting up territory here, we fought back and destroyed them. Then their boss showed up and you showed just in time to scare him off.," Nakaido explained in a friendly tone of voice. He was also nervous at the possibility that Oda might not buy this excuse, but to his surprise, he did not react violently as he normally would have.

"I see, just remember that you're at our mercy. I can have you banished at any time. We'll return to the capital using the Tengu- **Rainbow of Connection: Bifrost**.," Oda replied as he signaled for the time men to follow him. Repressing the pain of their injuries, they stood up and followed him inside the rainbow.

 _Oda Hanzo. The top warrior of the Eastern Continent and one of the five people...well now four people in the_ _world that could handle one of the Akujin elites. And on top of having a Tengu, he now has a Teigu that rivals Esdeath...how terrifying.,_ Nakaido thought to himself nervously as he followed Oda into the Bifrost, while intimidated by his presence.

After the three entered the rainbow, its end rose up and vanished into the sky.

The Akujin were about to learn that there was a powerful enemy that they had to watch out for in the East.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Omnipotence**


	41. Kill The Omnipotence

**Author Notes:In the beginning, I put some background on the Hell** **Kingdom's different districts. Also I hint at how the Hell King, Nefariam and Malum are in a different league than the rest of the Akujin. Also another list of my preferred English/Japanese voices for readers to consider when reading this fanfic.**

 **Gladiator: Nobutoshi Canna (Japanese), Oliver Wyman (English). Oda Hanzo: Fumihiko Tachiki (Japanese), Michael Alston Bailey (English).** **Taiyou:** **Tōru Ōkawa (Japanese), Dan Green (English). Incursio Spirit: Tesshō Genda (Japanese), Peter Spellos (English)**

 **Chapter 41: Kill The Omnipotence**

* * *

 _In the Hell Kingdom, there are 14 Districts in total representing the different types of Danger Beast groups that the Akujin originate from. These include artificial, metaphysical and even human based species that are categorized into the main group of their respective Akujin ._

 _The 14th District is for the Sea Life Regiment, which include shellfish, fish, amphibians, sea mammals and legendary sea monsters- they live in pools that lead into their underwater civilization. They are commanded by **Mare** for the Black Faction and the White Faction is currently __leaderless with the death of its own leader, **Xiphias** due to the discovery that he engaged in cannibalism. With this news, __**Pleumon** , his more benign lieutenant, a female Akujin has offered to take his place. _

_The 13th District is for the Bird Regiments, which include all avian and feathered winged humanoid monstrosities that aren't angelic- they live in birdhouse building structures that range from high to low based on their ability to fly. Their respective leaders are_ _ **Aquila** for the White Faction and **Bubonem** for the Black Faction._

 _The 12th District is for the Spell-Caster Regiments, which include a special type of human who delved too far into the arts of sorcery and became monsters in human form as a result. They live in magically created dimensions filled with books utilized for their continued research on sorcery. Their respective leaders are the White Faction's_ _ **Veneficus** and the Black Faction's **Sapiens**. _

_The 11th District is for the Insect Regiments, which include all_ _invertebrates, such as spiders, scorpions, bugs, etc. They live in hexagon shaped hives with roomy spaces for individuals. Their respective leaders are **Gloria** for the White Faction and __**Scarabaeus** for the Black Faction. _

_The 10th District is for the Machine Regiments, which include all scientific experiments either made from the metals forged by the earth_ _itself or artificially created by man. They live in artificial architectures made of human bone, a sign that they consider themselves superior to humanity. Their respective leaders are **Technologica** for the White Faction and **Feerum** for the Black Faction _

_The 9th District is for the Plant Regiments, which include all flora, fungus, plant and tree based monsters. They live in plant like buildings, which range from trees to large flowers. Their leaders are **Natura** for the Black Faction and **Helianthus** for the White Faction. Although, with recent developments, Helianthus has been reported as a traitorous deserter and **Q**_ _ **uercu** , his lieutenant and a significantly more benign female Akujin, has since taken his place with the former's absence. _

_The 8th District is for the Beast Regiments, which includes all furred beasts, and land based mammals. They live in caves with their respective family members. Their leaders are_ _ **Bestia** for the Black Faction and **Felis** for the White Faction. _

_The 7th District is for the Elemental Regiments, which include all elementals that are composed of solidified elements taking a more humanoid form. They live in dense domes that are specific for their elemental affinity. Their leaders are **Elementum** for the Black Faction and **Ignis** for the White Faction_

 _The 6th District is for the Divine Regiments, which include divine looking entities, angels and visually_ _incomprehensible entities with an alien mindset_ _. To the naked eye, their space is vacant when in reality, they live in an eldritch sub-dimension of their own creation. Their leaders are **Numen** for the Black Faction and __**Divus** for the White Faction._

 _The 5th District is for the Demon Regiments, which include all manner of infernal hellions and infernal fiends- they reside in buildings in a constant state of anarchy, have lava based rivers and hellfire surrounding the streets. Their leaders are **Daemon** for the Black Faction and **Satanus** for the White Faction_

 _The 4th District is for the Warrior Regiments, which include all humanoid beings and some which were formerly humans who became so warlike that they lost their humanity. They live in primitive huts and often get into brawls with on another. Their leaders are **Gladiator** for the White Faction and _**_Militem_** _for the Black Faction._

 _The 3rd District is for the Undead Regiments, which include all undead monsters. They live in necropolises where they live an aberrant parody of life. Their leaders are **Lamia** for the White Faction and **Mume** for the Black Faction_

 _The 2nd District is for the Reptile Regiments, which include all reptilian, draconic and prehistoric scaly monsters. They live in the jagged mountains hovering above the res t of the districts. Their leaders are **Serpens** for the White Faction and __**Ryūo** for the Black Faction_

 _And finally, the 1st District is for the ULF or Ultimate Life Form Regiments, which are the apex of the Akujin evolution and often have attributes of the other Regiments while still being their own species. As such, they live in architecture more highly advanced than anything that any human could up with, even if they progressed themselves a thousand years. The Hell King and his direct relations are ULF of the highest degree and as such, the ULF are treated as the reasonable authority figure that has command over all the other 13. Their leaders are **Paladinus** for the White Faction and **Dominus** for the Black Faction._

* * *

Alba had completed his long flight, going from the Plant District to his home in the Bird District with its more elegant architectural structure that stood out against the rest of the avian community. He landed gracefully as he stepped on the top step leading to the large front doors to his home.

"I wonder if Mom is home. I'll try to negotiate for how I can use this little bundle who helped to make superior technology than the Amulets to make those Teigu go boom...to be used for more profitable purposes.," Alba said to himself with a mischievous tone of voice as he began planning ahead. As he opened the doors, he saw something that he did not expect to see. The several columns leading to the staircase to the higher floor was in tact, but the difference was the large ensemble gathered in the center of the room.

Both the Substitute and the Genuine White Prefect Groups minus Lanza were standing around in the main hall as if waiting for him. Kurome was on the side with a stern glare towards Alba, having not forgiven him for attacking her and Akame earlier. Nefariam stood in the middle of the two groups, staring directly at Alba with a sly smile on his face.

After a moment of shock, Alba recomposed himself and dropped the girl in the turquoise dress with a white apron that he had carried over his shoulders on the floor as if presenting a slab of meat. Kurome recognized her as a member of a particularly vile group that once aided the Empire, but decided it was best not to speak to her at the moment.

"I just got here too and I have a lot of shocking news that will shock everyone.," said Shirome in a friendly tone as she swayed back and forth while holding her umbrella. She was of course referring to Helianthus admitting that he founded the Revolutionary Army as well as being a traitor, something that even Alba was unaware of.

"Well that's interesting...I have an idea of my own. Why don't we use this little bundle to do something for us, sounds good right?," Alba spoke respectfully as he tried to appease to Nefariam. However, there was no response to be heard from his doll like leader.

After a period of silence, Alba looked around and noticed something that was amiss about the two parties. Like there was an uneasy silence that was slowly building up.

"Where's Lanza? He's one of the stricter ones and annoyingly straight forward-," Alba observed perceptively as he realized the White Warrior Substitute Prefect was not in the same room as everyone else, which contrasted with his usual behavior of being very punctual.

"He was against the plan, tried to destroy the Teigu, but he got killed instead.," Draca explained to Alba in a cold, prideful tone of voice as she brushed her hair with her left hand. Alba was aghast, as arrogant as he was, he acknowledged that Lanza was one of the tougher ones. To hear that he was killed was unsettling to say the least.

"...by what?," Alba inquired, wanting a more thorough answer to her statement. He did not like where this conversation was going.

"You know how that cutie pie broke out during the meeting and briefly fought you? Turns out there's a reason for that- he's the son of the Black Dragon God- a Half Akujin...and he's considering to make him his heir.," Centaurus answered in a serious, yet flamboyant tone of voice as his hooves clomped on the floor, seemingly annoyed that he couldn't kill him now as Lanza as one of his favorites. Kurome's eyes widened from the reveal of this shocking revelation that Tatsumi also had connections to the Akujin.

Alba's expression became sharper and more severe in his expression when these words were uttered. To think this boy was to become one of them by a coincidentally sudden reveal was not something he liked at all.

"I know a total surprise right?," Centaurus said with a more emotional tone of voice as he pouted in frustration at not knowing of Tatsumi's apparent true heritage.

 _He looked exactly like him you dull brained ditz. It wouldn't be so hard to figure out that he'd be some bastard that he had with some naked ape.,_ Alba internally critiqued his superior's absent mindedness in a snarky tone of voice that he did vocally speak out. He had suspected it to be the case, but didn't want to acknowledge it.

"Yes, it must have been a shocker.," Alba said with a polite tone of voice to console his superior's feelings while heading his true feelings of annoyance towards the centaur. The group found this odd, since previously he'd far more belligerent in his treatment of others, it seemed that his immortality was changing his usual temperament to a more manageable one.

"The pip-squeak that we had killed several weeks ago turns out to be royalty! Damn it! And the assassin girl and her sister also royalty too by being Mume's little ragamuffins! If another one of these pissant naked apes turn out to be secretly Half Akujin! I'm gonna hurl!," Stella said in an irritated tone as she tapped her right foot on the floor. She was easily the one that was taking the news the hardest as she did not like those whom she looked down on suddenly be revealed as potential equals.

"P-Personally, I'm happy that she killed Xiphias...on top of being a mass murder...he was a pedophile...and he'd...," Aqua said with a quiet, meek voice and expression of what she could muster as anger with what her shy personality could allow her while holding both of her arms tightly around her chest. Kurome took a glance towards the mer-girl with an expression of empathy towards her, seeing her as one of the more decent ones of the group.

"It is of no consequence. Both he and Lanza likely died due to their obsessions lording over their sense of judgment.," Phantasia said with a vague tone of mystique as he calmly stated the reasons both met their fates. While they agreed it was definitely the case of Xiphias, him insulting Lanza seemed far too callous to say aloud.

"Yes, Xiphias was not happy after that Kurome girl got the better of him and likely went after her sister out of spite. And we all know that beneath Lanza's studious nature was an Incursio obsessed and cruel person who toyed with his food. It was befitting that they'd die so miserably.," Calculo said in a more blunt and analytical tone of voice as if to clarify what Phantasia meant to the less intelligent members of the group. His words were even more insulting than Phantasia's, but for some reason, he seemed oddly suspicious when speaking about Lanza...as if he knew something the others didn't.

"They were idiotic trash that got what they deserved. Morons who let their impulses do stupid things.," Apium said in a rude and blunt tone of voice, while also being polite and cheerful about their demise at the same time. Kurome found him to be especially unnerving to be around, likely one of the more abhorrent members of the group.

"On other matters, has anyone seen Helianthus since he rushed back to his tower after the meeting? It seems that he's been really troubled...not that I care about him.," Rosa spoke as he changed the subject as he spoke with a level headed tone of voice, but with a undertone of contempt for Helianthus for some reason. Kurome looked at him, almost mistaking him for Run, her former teammate for a moment due to his intellectual type of air.

"It was Pandora...whatever happened 500 years ago, he was involved and now he's on the run.," Mus replied in a stoic and perceptive tone of as he turned to look at Rosa with his yellow eyes with slit like pupils and black sclera. His relationship with the rose haired boy reminded Kurome of Wave and Run's close bond for some reason, making her long for the both of them.

"Helianthus...I don't like him.," said Nix as she generated a cold air around her as she spoke with an emotionless, quiet and sad tone of voice. Kurome saw her and for some inexplicable reason, reminded of Esdeath for reason based on her appearance alone.

"Let's not talk about deserters or the dead for any longer. Your Grace, you made a challenge to your sibling correct?," Scurra spoke in a sycophantic tone towards Nefariam. To his surprise, the puffy hatted prince was silent, as if concentrating on something else that was more important than what was going on.

"Uh, Your Grace. Guess what I found out Helianthus and his-," Shirome attempted to speak until Squalus interjected with a statement that surprised her completely.

* * *

"Quiet, you stand ins! His Grace is using one of his many abilities demonstrating his omnipotence.," the shark humanoid snarled to hush the drill pig tailed haired girl. This caused both groups to be quiet as they knew of the superior capabilities Nefariam had over the entire party in the entrance hall at that moment.

"Omnipotence?," Kurome repeated with a tone of confusion as to what he meant by those words. Somniuma decided to speak in order to let her know of the situation at hand.

"Oh the new comer speaks. It's best that you know this little one...since you'll likely be serving under him for the many years to come.," Somniuma said in a deadpan tone of voice towards Kurome. Kurome did not like this fact as she was still planning to kill him eventually. But, it seemed to her that aside from a few of them, the Substitute group had no idea what Nefariam was about to do either.

"Well, its natural that the Substitute ones don't know much about it either. Considering they just handle the lower end missions and maintain our authority while doing the more important assignments.," Oedipus spoke in a narcissistic and belittling tone towards the other group with a frozen expression of a perpetual smile on his face. Kurome had known from when Nefariam had them go into the supply closet, but it seemed as though the Substitute Prefects weren't so welly regarded by their leader. Then the atmosphere became thicker as the doll like being began to use his power.

From Nefariam's forehead, emerged a golden eye that resembled Spectator except this had six pupils instead of one. The eye flashed a yellow light that enveloped the group and expanded outwards- going past the Western Continent and ended when it covered all corners of the world.

 _What is this? I feel like my head's being opened up and examined by something!,_ Kurome thought as she clenched her head in pain. It felt like something was penetrating her mind in order to extract all the information it could find, a rather invasive experience.

The light then shrank back to Nefariam's forehead as the third eye vanished, causing Kurome to fall on her knees from the pain. Kurome and several of the Substitute White Prefects were perplexed as to what just happened. Nefariam then spoke as if coming to a calm revelation.

"I see Helianthus was hiding the fact that he was playing both sides of the chess board. And now he has the nerve to build his own kingdom just to spite my Father.," Nefariam said with a sinister smile with a vile glint in his eyes. Alba fell to his knees in shock, he knew that Helianthus did not like the Emperor, but he didn't realize the extent of how far he would push himself to gain superiority. In spite of always disliking him, it seemed like a personal betrayal regardless.

"What just happened?," Kurome asked as she clenched her forehead, still reeling from the pain from when the light enveloped her.

"It is one of his Grace's many abilities- **All Knowing Eye: Omniscience**. It is a trait that defines him being a descendant of God and by extension, the Hell King's heir.," Odontodactylus explained as he spoke in a reverent tone towards Nefariam. Kurome became shocked as she knew what that word likely entailed.

"Omniscience? What does that entail?," Kurome inquired the mantis humanoid for more clarity on the subject, hoping that it wasn't the power she feared it was.

"And how miserable that those bare skinned primates haven't learned from the mistakes of their past.," Nefariam spoke with a chuckle, ignoring Kurome's question. He was referring to the Tengu, news that Gladiator would be soon telling the superiors about when he returned from his venture into the Eastern continent.

"What have they done?," Progressioa inquired with a aggressive tone of voice while trembling with barely repressed impulse. He did not like the fact that in spite of the efforts to eliminate the Teigu, humanity had devised another means of fighting them.

"They created the Teigu, which eventually got destroyed due to their own stupidity and idiocy...as well as some help from the Amulets that were created recently through a "generous" inventor. And they followed this with the Shingu, which couldn't match the former in ability abandoning them as a result. Now in the Eastern continent, they've created Tengu, weapons superior to the Teigu and think we won't try to counter it.," Nefariam responded with an evil snicker as if he had heard a very humorous joke. It made Kurome worried that this doll like being likely had plans to stop whatever these Tengu were. That aside, it made her wonder who in their right minds would make weapons stronger than Teigu like Demon's Extract.

"So now they're going to send ejército after ejército after us once they figure our base. Thinking they now have hope? Que tonto!,"Cacti said in an odd accent while pronouncing words that Kurome couldn't comprehend. From the way he spoke though, it seemed he was confident they could counter these "Tengu" if they tried hard enough.

"I bet they'll go in with the thought of dying to make the world a better place for humanity. They're never gonna learn. Maybe...after a mauling, they'll get the hint.," Tigrisa said in a chipper, yet scary tone of voice that Kurome cringe. The cat girl's fingers elongated and sharpened into claws, demonstrating a violent and aggressive behavior. Even some of the other Prefects became nervous when she exhibited this sort of behavior.

 _They're awful.,_ Kurome thought with disgust towards Tigrisa's feral behavior and the White Prefects' overall apathy to what she was saying aloud. However, she knew that she was currently outclassed, so it was best not to do anything reckless at the moment, especially around Nefariam's presence.

"How strong are they? These Tengu weapons they've devised?," Caligo requested Nefariam in a somber tone of voice with dull, glowing eyes of blue color illuminating his shadow form. This statement sparked Kurome's interest with both curiosity and horror.

 _Why are they not intimidated? What are they planning to do to counter it?_ , Kurome thought as she tried to imagine what the Genuine White Prefects were planning to, which was suspiciously obscure about what their methods were going to be . Compared to the Substitute group who aside from Phantasia, were easily to read- the genuine group was too currently unusual and incomprehensible to get a proper reading on their actions.

"...Before we go further...Alba...it seems that you have someone with a grudge against you. And she's hiding behind that column.," said Nefariam as his eyes narrowed towards a pillar near the back of the room. Kurome became aghast, she didn't know if this was an Akujin spy that somehow knew of her plans or worse an ally of hers that accidentally stumbled onto the situation- to be killed as a result. It was soon revealed to be the latter.

The person behind the pillar widened their single eye, realizing that the voice that seemed to be the group's leader, which just spoke, had somehow identified their location. She had been covertly spying on the Akujin for several weeks and she now knew some information that both pleased and shocked her at the same time.

"...So you really did end up in Hell like you said. How shocking.," Alba spoke in a quieter, sinister tone as he bared his clawed hands, ready to fight this hidden individual.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Den of Beasts**


	42. Kill The Den of Beasts

**Author Notes: Time for a certain character to show up and then shine in the next chapter. Also showing how twisted the White Faction really can be when they attack on masse; which is used for a contrast to their Black Faction counterparts when the latter gets an opportunity to fight. Here's more preferred Japanese/English voices to use when reading this fanfic. Plus I'm finalizing the voice cast for the Substitute White Prefects in this chapter**

 **Torayo: Masakazu Morita (Japanese), Kyle Herbert (English). Stella: Aya Hirano (Japanese), Cherami Leigh (English). Aqua: Yuka Terasaki (Japanese), Leah Clark (English). Alba: Megumi Ogata (Japanese), Justin Briner (English). Phantasia: Ryota Takeuchi (Japanese), Travis Willingham (English). Calculo: Kōsuke Toriumi (Japanese), Benjamin Diskin (English). Apium: Akira Ishida (Japanese), Grey Ayres (English). Rosa: Ayumu Murase (Japanese), Todd Haberkorn (English). Mus: Tomokazu Seki (Japanese), Tony Oliver (English). Nix: Ayana Taketatsu (Japanese), Tara Sands (English). Scurra: Yuichi Nakamura (Japanese), Henry Dittman (English). Draca: Sayaka Ohara (Japanese), Carrie Keranen (English). Centaurus: Kenta Miyake (Japanese), Christopher Sabat (English)**

 **Chapter 42: Kill The Den of Beasts**

* * *

 **Abandoned Street**

Bulat slowly opened his blue iris eyes and saw a dark blue dragon and a horned blue haired man in white clothing that he did not recognize looking down at him. The last thing he remembered was being beaten up by a brown haired man that looked like Tatsumi except much older. And he quickly guessed that Tatsumi had likely been taken by this man, this man who called himself Tatsumi's "father". He wasn't sure if it was a bluff or it was actually true. Either way, Tatsumi was in a really bad situation and he needed to be saved as soon as possible.

"I don't know who you guys are, but you don't seem to be the sort to be carrying pitchforks.," Bulat said jokingly as he got up. He swiftly guessed that they were likely sentient Teigu as he remembered one of the Teigu being a horned humanoid. Bulat also felt that the blue dragon creature was similar to Tatsumi in some way, likely having done something that forced this sort of transformation.

"I am Susanoo. And this is someone who has underwent a transformation against his will, Wave. I am of Night Raid like you and he was one of General Esdeath's Jeagers, but he left after not wanting to be under the corruption of the Empire any longer.," said the blue haired man in a robotic tone. Bulat felt slightly hesitant knowing he served Esdeath, but soon forgot this notion as he sensed Wave was not a bad person.

"Well, good to have you aboard. Anyway, I gotta find Tatsumi. There was this guy...and I think he's doesn't seem like the kind of fella you want to hang around with.," replied Bulat as he recalled his encounter with the Black Dragon God. The problem was where to find him in this unfamiliar place and no way of mapping things out without asking the locals. The locals being folks that would sooner have them killed again than give them answers

Suddenly, Susanoo froze himself stiff in his position, making Wave and Bulat concerned on his sudden halt in actions. The blue haired man then spoke with urgency, "My master's in trouble!"

He leapt into the sky and then while in midair, propelled himself in the direction of the Bird District. Bulat and Wave were left confused as to what caused this behavior in the blue haired man.

"He's a little strange, but I think we'll get along.," Bulat remarked with an awkward sweat bead on his brow. Wave then realized what he meant by "Master" and quickly realized that she had somehow come to this place as well. And it also meant she was likely in danger.

"Wait, Susanoo is a Teigu that belonged to Najenda.," Wave replied in his now deepened voice, which caused Bulat to have a more serious expression on his face. He knew of Najenda's desire to be of use to others in spite of reduced to 40% of her strength due to Esdeath's cruelty. And it seemed at this time, she was pushing herself too far.

"Which means...she's in some serious trouble in that direction.," said the pompadour man as he looked at Wave who nodded yes to the suggestion that the former was about to make. They proceeded to fly in search of Susanoo, but due to the nature of their environment, they didn't get very far to their chagrin.

* * *

 **Alba's Home**

The group had turned their attention to the pillar that their leader had mentioned just then and a notable few prepared to unleash an attack on the person hiding behind it.

Forma generated a spiral pyramid from its left hand, Succuba raised her left hand to generate a purple colored flame, Sancti pulled out a large platinum colored zweihandler from his back, Corpus clenched his left fist, Tetsudo tucked downwards for a pounce and Cervos emitted a blackish aura around his body. The six stopped their actions when Nefariam silently shook his head, deciding it was better to wait until it was the opportune time to strike.

"How did you get in here?," Alba asked the person hiding behind the pillar in an amiable tone of voice. The voice answered with a logical response that Alba seemed to have already guessed himself due to the lack of shock on his face.

"The arm you took off had a tracker put into it. After Esdeath took my old arm- I don't want that to happen again.," said a voice that Kurome found familiar as its emerged from behind the pillar. It was Najenda now lacking her robotic arm due to the winged avian slicing it off and taking for his own purposes. Something that Najenda found especially annoying, knowing that it was likely used for something trivial.

"I finally get to see all of you without those gaudy pieces of armor on, I have to say I'm surprised that ones who wiped the capital were a bunch of kids. Then again, I know some children that are absolutely rotten to the core, so it won't hold me back from kicking any of your asses. I am curious about those other 14 sideshows with you and the little imp. Are they your lackeys or is it the other way around?," she added, which managed to get under the skin of some of the Genuine White Prefects. She was genuinely confused on the odd appearances of the Genuine Prefects, but decided it was better to insult them in order to at least get some payback for what they did to the capital. The Substitute Prefects were miffed, but were otherwise unimpressed by her taunt.

"I hope you know that you're in a den and every last one of us is a monster that makes a Super Class look like a kitten.," Alba replied with a more sinister tone of voice as his hands emitted an eerie white aura. Nefariam then glared at Alba, causing him to back down as the doll faced leader then took a glance at Stella who still annoyed with Najenda hitting her that one time.

"Stella, this is the bare skinned ape that managed to take you off guard. Since you're of the Divine Regiment, this is inexcusable...go and avenge your disgrace.," Nefariam spoke, catching Najenda and Stella's attention. His tone was subdued and furious, making the room seem cold from his presence.

"Huh?," said the girl with the pink, wavy hair in a baffled expression of shock as she turned to the puffy hatted imp as he sat himself on the lowest steps of the staircase.

"You sound surprised? Was it that shocking to get hit by a human for the first time since you born 300 years ago?," Scurra said mockingly towards the girl with three halos on her head. His taunt made her realize she was being mocked- something she did not like at all.

"Blow it out your funhouse! Stop mocking me! I'm a deity and I can make you disappear if I want to- at least if you were a human!," Stella retorted with an pouty expression as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"I'd say you're lying, but it's clear the power you displayed in the capital clearly establishes you not being human. That said, you are definitely a brat.," Najenda remarked behind Stella, causing the latter to burst a vein in her forehead. But, she calmed down enough to realize she could just make her disappear to shut her up.

"...Sigh...Prepare to be obliterated, annihilated and eradicated; as I gleefully, cheerfully and joyfully indulge myself. When I say that I mean you being in a state of agony, misery and constant worry.," Stella retorted in a snide tone of voice. As she pointed her right hand forward, a pink sphere manifested and began to rumble.

 _I see, so that's how she did it. She fires energy emissions from that sphere and it destroys everything in its path. That's how the capital...no, if this is Hell, then I'll be enduring suffering for all eternity. In that time, I'll find her weakness. They were talking about how one of their members was killed...meaning they're not invincible. I'll just endure it until I find a weak point in her defenses_., Najenda thought to herself rationally.

She then noticed Kurome, clenched her remaining hand and gritted her teeth in anger.

 _So they even went after Wave and Kurome even after what they went through_. _And it looks like they're forcing her to become a killer under their employ seeing that she's not restrained in any manner_., she internally spoke with a tone of frustration and regret. Stella noticed this and smirked mischievously, figuring out what Najenda was thinking right away.

"I'm guessing you've been in hiding for while, but I know why this one's here. You see Akame and Kurome...aren't humans...they're Devils like us, specifically Mura-Yatsus, the Dead Knights. They just needed to be 86-ed to wake up from their human shells. That goes for Tatsumi as well, Half of it at least. He's a little scaly if you know what I mean," she taunted with a snide laugh to get under Najenda's skin. Kurome lowered her head as she felt the weight of her words. To her surprise, Najenda wasn't intimidated in the slightest by that statement as the others were.

"It doesn't matter where they came from. As long as their hearts remain true, they can forge their own path.," Najenda replied back, which caused Kurome to well up with tears and Stella to clench her left hand in annoyance.

"How cliche an answer. I feel like I need to push your buttons a little more...I know, you want to know how your Revolutionary Army really got founded?," Stella said with a rebound of perky confidence as she turned to Nefariam who smirked evilly. She wasn't going to let her remain "cocky", she needed a taste of reality to knock her down a peg.

"So that's your gang leader, the one that probably ordered your attack? You have some nerve getting in the way of the peace we tried to achieve, destroyed an entire population and now you're going to say that it was wrong to begin with?," Najenda spoke with a stern tone of voice as she noticed the puffy hatted youth sitting in the back. Nefariam on the other hand, was completely nonchalant as she was so beneath him it was laughable.

"Not at all...just that the founder of your army, Torayo...was actually a fabricated identity.," Nefariam spoke with an insidious tone of voice, which Najenda didn't take seriously at first.

"I understand, he couldn't use his true name due to the risk-," Najenda conjectured before being interjected by Nefariam's next choice of words, ones that caused her to be silent for a few seconds.

"No you don't understand. He was actually the shape-shifted disguise of an Akujin named Helianthus.," Nefariam replied with a narrow glare and a crescent grin. While it was surprising to him at first, it proved to be the perfect way to get her to fall into despair.

"What?," Najenda uttered in confusion before being blasted by the pink energy fired from the sphere. Kurome looked in horror while the short haired woman with cringe worthy burn marks slowly return to her previous state. She was gasping both out of breath and troubled by the words just spoken.

"I'm missing something- the sound of your screaming! Your Grace...tell her more about the truth.," Stella said in a perky, slightly unstable tone as she turned to Nefariam once again. Nefiaram grinned maliciously in response as he knew he got Najenda's full attention at this point.

"What truth?," Najenda asked with a narrowed eye gaze, likely figuring that it was some sort of trap. It was, but not the way she was expecting it to be.

"That Helianthus not only founded the Revolutionary Army to be apart of his game against the Empire, but he's also responsible for the Empire's corruption as well.," Nefariam replied with a cruel tone of voice as Stella recharged her pink energy sphere. It almost seemed like the others were getting ready to attack as well. But, they wouldn't be so dishonorable...right?

"So he and Honest were conspirators?...I refuse to believe that Torayo is who you say he is.," Najenda spoke resolutely, which caused Nefariam to have a wide eyed smile. He was about to show her the horrible truth that Leone and Lubbock had already figured out, but to her, it would be far more painful to experience.

* * *

Nefariam then opened a silver eye on his forehead similar to Spectator, which flashed a gray light. When Najenda opened her eyes, she saw the events that occurred during her first meeting with Torayo after she left.

At first, things were calm until he said something that was off.

 _"Takehaya, I found you at last after 500 years of waiting. I am displeased that you're now a woman..., but I can look past that.," Torayo said in a more polite, different sounding and insidious tone of voce than he had used before when talking to the two. Najenda noticed that he also spoke with_ _perverse undertone, which both confused and disgusted her at the same time._

 _Najenda recalled how Susanoo brought up that his former master was a man who greatly resembled her, began to read about his identity in the old historical documents of the Empire and read a passage about a nonsensical claim that a sunflower demon named Helianthus lusted after him. But, it was_ _ridiculous to assume that Torayo was this Helianthus character...right? To her horror, at least the fact that Torayo was indeed a fabrication was proven to be true in the harshest way possible._

 _To her shock, Torayo altered his appearance to a brown haired man with square glasses, opened a white horizontal oval gateway and entered into it. Before he left, he said something that horrified the former General._

 _"If the Empire wins, it'll mean I had fun making those humans sacrifice themselves meaninglessly by creating this organization, if the Revolutionary Army wins- I will have fun having the Akujin destroy them while they're still building their ideal government and if both die...I'd made two pawns destroy each for no reason other than my amusement.," he said with a callous smile as the gateway closed behind him._

 _Najenda's faith and trust in him had been utterly shattered in that moment. It could've been an illusion made to distract her, but she knew in her heart- that_ _everything that the Revolutionary Army stood for...had been built on a lie._

* * *

Najenda reopened her eyes to see that the pink energy had not fired. Instead it was something worse than she ever anticipated to occur in any scenario.

Squalus, Progressioa, Tigrisa and Apium had decided to lunge at her from above to both her and Stella's shock at their sudden course of action.

"I told them that it supposed to be Stella that fought her. It's in the nature of the White Faction to be extremely underhanded.," Nefariam said with an annoyed tone of voice as the quartet proceeded to attack her in an especially brutal way. And there was not a thing she could do to stop it.

Squalus sunk his sharp teeth in her remaining arm, ripping it off and tossing her to another pillar. As she landed, Progressioa rushed at her and launched a flurry of punches towards her defenseless body. After he was done, Tigrisa clawed into her ribs and began to maul her body. After she got gouged into, Apium vomited a swarm of hornets towards Najenda that stung her body repeatedly. It was a truly monstrous sight committed by truly monstrous individuals.

Kurome attempted to turn away from the sight until Calculo grabbed her head and forced her eyelids open with her fingers; making her watch the torture occur in front of her gaze.

"You will come to enjoy this. Well, again...you were quite sadistic before you started becoming an inept damsel.," said the steel, gray haired man as his glasses obscured his vision with a menacing light. Kurome was in a state of both intense anger towards the Prefects and her own guilt for not doing anything to stop the violence.

As the four leapt away for Najenda to regenerate her body, Stella took the advantage to levitate and charge a dual set of pink sphere.

"I'm the highest in Evil Energy quantity of the Substitute White Prefects! They can't even compare to me!...I take it that back, it's for Ms. Draca and His Grace to use- mine's just better than the rest of them!," Stella gloated as she rapidly fired pink concussive blasts at Najenda while she still recovered.

 _I...thought...I was...making a difference...it turns...out that I was just living a dream..._ , Najenda thought with a bitter tone as she was continuously bombarded with pink energy strikes. She had learned that she had been betrayed by the man she had put faith in and had beaten ruthlessly by her enemies that easily outclassed her in more ways than one. It was almost enough to break her mind entirely until she thought of Lubbock, something that managed to comfort her in this moment.

"You were outmatched, outwitted and outplayed! You never stood a chance in Tartarus, Gehenna and Hell of fighting, dueling and combating us!," she shouted at her target as she charged her pink spheres for an especially large dual blast.

The spheres condensed and then fired at maximum force, causing the room to crack slightly. The two streams of pink energy headed for Najenda as she lay helpless on the ground. As the group concentrated entirely on the beatdown Najenda was receiving, they failed to notice a sole figure opening the door and rushing towards the blast.

* * *

Suddenly, a floating disk with a mirror like reflection appeared in front of the dual blasts, absorbed them and reflected them back at Stella.

Startled, she snapped her fingers causing the dual blasts to dissipate in time. She looked towards Najenda's location to see who had been responsible for the disk showing up abruptly during her attack.

Najenda caught the glimpse of a familiar man with, whitened hair, blackened horns, bare upper torso with mechanical parts and black pants that ended at the ankles. He stared back at Najenda with his golden iris eyes with a serious determination in his face.

"Through unusual circumstances I am in your services again...no, I have come to help a close friend. I will clean up the mess.," he said with a voice that was stoic, but with an undertone of icy anger that Najenda had never heard from him before.

As Stella looked angrily at the man who interrupted her and aside from Kurome was in a wide eyed shock of disbelief, the others looked at the new comer with distant expressions.

"Susanoo...old archives state that he was the son of a Jizenjin Divine one and a mortal woman...ultimately orphaned due to the two standing against the Hell Kingdom...and put in the same orphanage as former General Helianthus...hmm...and through a series of unusual circumstances...he came to rebel against the Hell King...and ultimately became the Teigu that stands before us...," Calculo stated with a snide tone as he analyzed Susanoo, a diagram detailing the white haired humanoid manifested from within his left eye. He decided that he'd make a fine specimen to study more thoroughly.

"Hmm?," Susanoo uttered as he noticed the steel gray haired youth's right arm's arm sprouted an unusual growth that solidified into a small rectangular shape with several small bulges that had numerals, letters and symbols inscribed onto them. Calculo then pressed on some of bulges like a pattern so if he was writing something.

"Yata no Kagami, Ame no Murakumo and Yasakani no Magatama. What an impressive display of abilities you've managed to add on to it. Especially, since Wolf Fang Mace was merely a spear of regeneration, blade concealment and stave manipulation. It just goes to show how irksome it can be when a user unites with their Teigu- becoming more of a threat than they would be on their own.," Calculo spoke in a robotic tone as he detailed more information without any concern for how Susanoo felt about this information being explained to others. But, more than that, the implications that he was a human merged with a Teigu surprised him, as he had always thought he was just a Teigu.

"What do mean by this? I am not sure what you are speaking of, but I have always been a Teigu...it's just that man...Helianthus' name and nature...I seem to remember it from somewhere .," Susanoo responded with an astute tone of voice, being sure of his origins in spite of what was revealed, especially to Najenda as her surprised expression signified. Calculo continued to ignore him as he continued to study and observe Susanoo's data.

"Oh, he has amnesia...well then, he's more a tool than a sentient being now...best to hack into him and use him for my benefit...," Calculo concluded callously as he looked at Susanoo with steel gray iris eyes with pupils that slowly began to shrink. From the odd growth, shot out blackish tendrils with dual pointed ends that shot into Susanoo's chest. Najenda looked upwards as she wondered what exactly was happening at this moment.

"What is he doing?," Kurome asked one of the White Prefects. The one known as Mus was the first to respond to her question.

"It's what naked apes will be capable of doing in a thousand years if they're not stopped from progressing.," he said with a hint of disgust towards Calculo's methods.

"Uh, oh. It looks like I'm tearing down your programming...maybe I'll have you tear apart this woman...you're only half of what you originally were anyway.," Calculo said with a conceited smirks he continued to press the bulges in a certain pattern as if writing a command. Susanoo went silent for a moment, causing the steel gray haired youth to give a confident smirk.

To his shock, Susanoo reacted by summoning the aforementioned Ape no Murakumo and slashed the black tendrils before they completed whatever they were trying to accomplish.

"It's impossible...you're just an artificial being at this point! When did you develop a will of your own again?!," Calculo said with a slightly more emotional tone than before.

"Young man with impaired vision, it's annoying me...why don't you have that odd part on your body only on one arm. Either make it go away or have another one grown on your opposing limb immediately.," Susanoo responded with annoyance as he pointed at Calculo's odd contraption growing on his arm.

 _He's just as Former General Helianthus said he was...a fool with a cleaning complex_., Calculo thought with a rising irritation in his internal voice.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Apex**


	43. Kill The Apex

**Author Notes: I read the final chapter of Akame Ga Kill two nights ago...it was bittersweet, but I still enjoyed it and the series overall. I'm looking forward to the final two side chapters coming on February 22...maybe there're be some characters looking back on the past with nostalgia. Maybe with Wave or Tatsumi reminiscing about Esdeath and remarking about some of her more redeemable traits. It's the reason that I've been hesitant to bring up Esdeath in this fanfic right now, just waiting for the author's final opinion from those last side chapters before making my own** **judgement.**

 **This chapter allows Susanoo to stand in the spotlight, demonstrates how truly evil the White Faction can be and clarifies the reason that the Hell King and his direct family are followed by the lesser Akujin without question.**

 **Another White Prefect gets his backstory told and Susanoo gets his own fight in this fanfic. Also this chapter, I finalize the voice cast for Nefariam and the Genuine White Prefects-**

 **Nefariam: Toshiko Fujita (Japanese), Susan Silo (English). Squalas: Atsushi Imaruoka (Japanese), Chris Rager (English). Somniuma: Aki Toyosaki (Japanese), Kate Higgins (English). Oedipus: Hiroki Takahashi (Japanese), Dave Wittenberg (English). Odontodactylus:** **Hiroki Tochi (Japanese), Patrick Seitz (English). Progressioa:** **Hikaru Midorikawa (Japanese), Eric Vale (English)** **. Cacti:** **Kappei Yamaguchi (Japanese),** **Chris Cason (English). Tigrisa:** **Ayumi Fujimura (Japanese), Luci Christian (English)** **. Caligo:** **Urara Takano (Japanese), Jimmy Zoppi (English)** **. Forma:** **Mamoru Miyano (Japanese), Ezra Weisz (English)** **. Succuba:** **Kotono Mitsuishi (Japanese), Monica Rial (English)** **. Sancti:** **Ryotaro Okiayu (Japanese), Ian Sinclair (English)** **. Corpus:** **Hidenobu Kiuchi (Japanese), Scott McNeil (English)** **. Tetsudo:** **Kentaro Ito (Japanese), Robbie Rist (English)** **. Cervos:** **Daisuke Ono (Japanese), Matthew Mercer (English)** **.**

 **As a warning, intense group violence is heavily featured near the end of this chapter.**

 **Chapter 43: Kill The Apex**

* * *

 ** _70 years ago_**

 _Calculo was not born an Akujin. He born Rechner Klug to a small family of three in the outskirts of the Western Continent, a completely average human being._

 _Since he was a child, his father has always been out of home performing alchemy in spite it being outlawed with the death penalty as the punishment so his mother dedicated herself to supporting their father-less house. He had one unusual trait: his high intelligence. He was ahead of his time, creating the concept of a information processing device, which he called a computer. Unfortunately, the technology was not advanced enough to build the computer concept in the real world, so his ideas were cast aside in place of more manageable inventions. By the time he reached young adulthood, he had outlived both of his parents, one by the death penalty and the other due to malnutrition. Still he did not give up on his ambitions, worked endless nights until he created a primitive predecessor to the computer. Admittedly, he used the_ _alchemy notes left from his father to make it function- Rechner saw as a success regardless. However, it should be noted that he didn't turn evil because of his background, failures or the deaths of his parents- he was always a cold, iron hearted soul with a twisted ego behind it since birth._

 _Rechner became a self proclaimed "freelance hacker genius" who aspired to challenge his technology's effectiveness. He did this by initially using his "computer"'s enhanced_ _capabilities to scan for vital information concerning battle strategies, fort weaknesses and locations of potential victims to be sold on the black market. He amassed a large fortune by doing so, but it was not enough for his narcissism to take. So he moved to the next level: to upgrade his technology so it could infiltrate the souls of his targets and rewrite their personalities. He took joy in turning samaritans into tyrants, maidens into harlots and children into impish nightmares, believing that technology was capable of manipulating people's lives._

 _He made the mistake of attempting to do the same to the capital of the Western Kingdom, using his hacking abilities to launch a violent civil war as he looked at the anarchy from the shadows. As he was about to gloat about his_ _victory, he was tackled from behind to the ground by a brown haired man with glasses that obscured his eyes. He escaped and attempted to flee, but Rechner was tracked down by another entity, a small humanoid with purple lips and wore a large puffy hat hovering in the sky._

 _Rechner stood frozen as the brown haired man raised his left hand, which slowly turned into a green branch with a sharp edge. Before the man could perform his kill, the puffy hat being spoke-_

 _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean things to get this out of hand. I originally wanted to use this technology to better the world, but I was misguided! I'm a dumb kid way over his head! Forgive me!," the steel gray haired man pleaded as he_ _threw himself onto the ground. Suddenly, a set of green tendrils grabbed his neck from behind and slowly strangled him._

 _"He's a lying,_ _bespectacled snake like myself, all he's good for is causing a brief period of pandemonium, evil intent to be fed on by Akujin...and a supple body.," said the brown haired man as his "face" opened like a flower to reveal a blackened demonic skull. His tone became especially lewd near the end when slurped his tongue in anticipation of likely having his way with Rechner. Before the brown haired monster could continue, he was slammed to the ground by an invisible force. Looking at the puffy hat wearing figure in fear, the brown haired monster sunk into the ground like a plant and_ _vanished._

 _The puffy hat being then levitated towards Rechner and said with a cooing tone of voice that spoke to Rechner-_

 _"You are vile, you shouldn't be ashamed. It's not that I care about you, it's that your_ _ability is what my mother used to say what a truly effective evil is...one so malignant that it turns good men into evil monsters just by being in contact with it. Helianthus who tried to have you, prefers to have ignorant pawns rather than someone...with intelligence and to have it live to its vile potential."_

 _"What? You don't mind me trespassing into the minds of_ _others?," Rechner replied with a shocked expression on his face._

 _"Of course, I can't be associated with a bare skinned ape...so you will be reborn as a machine Akujin capable of these feats...Calculo will be your name...," the puffy hate being said as series of grey, metallic tendrils seeped from his right arm and engulfed Rechner._

* * *

Calculo looked at the one referred to as Susanoo with contempt for interrupting his procedure and then glanced at Nefairam as he made a request to fight him...to punish him for his actions.

"I don't want to wreck Alba's home...not that I care about the buzzard. It's just that White Bird Queen might have complaints about getting too rough about involving the Akujin outside if I'm allowed to go all out.," the steel gray haired youth told his leader. The puffy hat being understood and raised his left arm. Najenda took a glance at what he was attempting to do.

To her utter shock along with Kurome, he emitted a pink insignia with the Yin-Yang symbol along with some other patterns- for she recognized what those patterns meant. Or rather how it was nearly identical to that of a certain Teigu.

 _That pattern...Dimensional Formation: Shambhala?! How is that possible?!_ , she thought as the insignia glowed brightly and did something even more surprising- it propelled from Nefariam's arm and enveloped Calculo, Najenda and Susanoo.

"Have a nice trip. By the way, since yesterday- you could've left Hell at any time- that goes for every damned soul here.," said the one known as Shirome spoke cheerfully as the three slowly vanished from the room.

After they were gone, Kurome turned to Nefariam with a nasty glare and asked him directly,

"I thought your eye powers were suspicious, but this is something definitely needs an explanation What is your power?."

"There's no complicated explanation...the Hell King and his kin have a unique composition that allows them to use all the abilities of every Danger Beast, Akujin and Jizenjin in this world...this is why we are the leaders of this race. We have better arsenals...that's all.,' Nefariam explained with his red eyes turning pink with glowing slit pupils, his features become fiendish as he did so.

Kurome stepped back in horror as she slowly realized how terrifyingly powerful this person and by extension, the ones known as Malum as well as the three behemoths that made up the Hell King truly were. How could anyone beat someone with literally every power on earth?

 _Esdeath was an unstoppable force..., but these five...are just the apex...I can't see a way to beat them...they probably have the powers of Demon's Extract too...oh god...,_ she thought as she fell on her knees. Stella hovered back to the ground with an annoyed expression on her face as the rest of the Prefect groups went up the stairs. Nefariam then did something that confirmed his claim to have every power in existence and proved that even with the individuals gone- he could more than make up for their loses.

" **Sword of the Sea: Xiphias**... **Spear of Envy: Wanting**...and **Connecting Data: Internet**...even with these three gone, I, my half brother and my father will be able to manage without them.," he said rationally as he walked up the stairs, no longer concerned about the events that just occurred. As he spoke, he generated a blue marlin head lance, a spear similar to Incursio's weapon and finally the odd device that was on Calculo's arm in rapid succession from his body.

"Wait, what do you mean three?," Kurome asked forcibly only to get a very blunt answer from Progessioa who grabbed the still unconscious girl in the turquoise dress who had somehow managed to avoid to be hit by any of the strikes from Stella out of sheer luck. It was apparent that in spite of her character, she was invaluable to what nefarious plan that the Akujin needed her for. And considering what she made so far with alchemy, the results would be catastrophic to the world at large.

"It's because Calculo's isn't as impulsive as Lanza..., but he's going to do something that'll make the horned freak stronger...just as His Grace predicted.," he spoke menacingly as he continued upwards to the next floor. The way he spoke implied that they had a countermeasure against Susanoo, but that's not what bothered her.

 _Wait he predicted it- why am I asking this? He just said he has every ability possible...So their ally's going to die...and they're not all bothered by it? Goddamn monsters?,_ Kurome thought as she went up the stairs reluctantly with a sore expression on her face. The majority of them likely shared no true sense of camaraderie amongst one another, only tolerating their presence due to Nefariam likely one to abuse them if they got too rowdy. That's Kurome felt at that particular moment.

Nefariam took a glance at her and noticed that she had been regaining some of her humanity due to some outside influence, likely the deceased Grand Chariot user.

 _She's still clinging to her human shell of emotions..., but they'll eventually fade away...and become a loyal servant to me...,_ Nefariam thought as his toothy grin appeared on his purple lips, plotting to once again mold her into a killing machine.

* * *

 **A Familiar Village**

Najenda and Susanoo stood in the center of a snow laded village with houses made from wood. The people wore black colored coats with wool trims and similarly patterned hats to keep themselves warm from the cold. One in particular had a medium length white beard and elderly features- he was the village elder. He looked at the two with an utterly surprised look on his face.

 _Why are we here? More_ _importantly, it means that imp is far more powerful than we imagined...and we don't even know how to find him, let alone Hell...,_ Najenda thought as she recomposed herself. These thoughts soon receded as Najenda then noticed the man in front of her, surprised her sudden appearance.

"Tatsumi's beloved write of a woman that he and herself saw as a close friend..., but it's not possible...you died several weeks ago...," he said with an expression of shock and remorse. Najenda was about to explain until she noticed something awful.

Najenda then looked up in horror as Calculo levitated above the ground. He smiled sinisterly as a multiple black tendrils, emerging from inside of his his uniform, slowly slithered into the backs of each of the villagers. Whatever he was about to do was not going to be pretty in the slightest. It was heavily implied that he suggested to Nefariam to choose this as their battlefield in order to have an unfair advantage and considering that there were people present, it implied that it was going to be a truly unhanded fight. Najenda felt immediate revulsion, knowing what kind of monster Calculo was. But, she underestimated how low he could actually go in order to fulfill his plans.

"Bestia once said that he planned to destroy this village and hang their corpses for your Tatsumi to see. All in order to get a proper fight of vengeance.," he explained with a smug confidence as he looked down at the two below him. Najenda was cornfused as to why he spoke of someone else, especially one concerning Tatsumi. Why was this "Bestia' after Tatsumi for revenge since the latter never brought him up during his entire stay in Night Raid. It seemed it was something much bigger than she imagines, but her thoughts then focused on what he wad doing to the villagers.

"Who's Bestia? What the hell are you talking about? And what the hell are you doing?," Najenda asked furiously at the smug Calculo, causing the villagers to look up at the floating youth as well. He then answered about Bestia's connection to Tatsumi in a very brutally honest manner.

"He's the Black Beast God, one of the elites of the faction that opposes us. As for vengeance...he's the one who killed his human wench of a mother. Well, that was his plan...we White Faction "scoundrels" tend to not follow the Black Faction's plans to the letter.," he spoke with his eyes covered by the cold glint emerging from his glasses as an audible click was heard from the villagers. Najenda was shocked to know that Tatsumi had more involvement with the Akujin than she initially thought. She then worried how he might react once he learned this fact. But, those thoughts soon vanished with what happened next.

* * *

In a millisecond, Calculo summoned his odd growth, tapped on the bulges and made it disappear just as quickly. The villagers became silent and motionless with vacant expressions on their faces.

"What...the hell did you just do?," Najenda asked furiously towards the youth hovering above her. Calculo smirked sinisterly in response as he began to explain his vile plan to deal with the villagers.

"What I planned for your idiotic doll...and what I did to your wretched hive of a capital over the course of half a century.," the steel gray haired youth replied, his expression shadowed by a black face with a red crescent smile. The following scene being that of a nightmare of some twisted madman.

The villagers' face suddenly started to viciously beat on each other with their hands and feet; throwing them through windows and screaming incoherent noises. All while making lucid expressions with exaggerated eyes and wide grins. The sight was mixture of horror, revulsion and insanity as Najenda looked in utter disgust.

Before it got to the point that people were about to die, Najenda wordlessly commanded Susanoo to stop this vile act before it led to fatalities. He complied and simultaneously knocked each of the community out cold. To his shock, they got back up and resumed their acts of violence.

"It's no good trying to stop it. I sent my cables into them to rewire the parts of their brains that inhibit immorality- now there're perfectly vile... It reminds me of how I sneak into the homes of the Empire's nobles and stick my cables into them in order to corrupt their mindsets. In fact, the program that allowed the Shikoutazer's user, the young Emperor to be taken over...was a faulty incomplete version of what I did.," Calculo gloated about his actions while have a small pupil eyed gaze of dementedness. His speech caused Najenda to utterly shocked to learn a rather disturbing possibility that changed how she viewed executing the Emperor and assassinating the corrupt people of the Empire. It made the Akujin that much more sick in comparison and made the killings they did much harsher in hindsight.

"...The Emperor **was** brainwashed?...You're responsible for the corruption in the Empire...?," Najenda asked with her eye hidden by intense rage, now knowing the culprit behind the abnormal corruption of the capital.

"It was a group project with the other Stand in White Prefects, but I'd saw I provided a large percentage of the success rate. Would you like me to explain how I-," Calculo explained with a snide, arrogant egotism. He failed to realize that Susanoo was headed right for his face.

"Susanoo...make sure he doesn't keep talking...," Najenda said with a silent voice as she clenched her fist in repressed anger. The villagers had already started killing each other as they tore their neighbors bodies limb from limb.

With a blinding speed, Susanoo launched a punch towards his face...only for it to be caught by Calculo's right hand with a casual movement. He could've been stronger than he appeared, but that didn't seem to be the case. It was almost like he was getting stronger just from being around the forced massacre of the villagers.

"What?," Susanoo uttered as he then jabbed in the jaw from the steel gray haired youth's left hook, sending him through several trees. Najenda looked in Susanoo's direction in shock as Calculo gracefully landed on one of the roofs.

"We were sealed in Hell under the surface of the Western Continent by the Teigu. The question that must be raised is this: Why not directly under the capital of the Empire's center where you could constantly monitor us? The answer is simple.," said the bespectacled being as he tapped his left foot on the roof causing it to crumble. Najenda then

"It is because the Western Continent while in a state of immense despair, does not produce enough Evil Energy to survive...it's actually _the matter of there being too much_ _Orichalcum in the earth there, which is poisonous to us, but that's the not the point I'm trying to make..._ Comparatively, your continent is abundant in it, from our eon long reign to your vile Empire's downfall- this land is brim with malice. In fact, a fact that the Black Faction is unaware of is that the longer we stay in the Western Continent- the closer to oblivion we become., They think it's a sign that they've reached the end of their lifespans, they're fools to think this." Calculo continued calmly as he generated a grayish aura from his body. Najenda noticed the words he said during his brief pause in the monologue, when he muttering about orichalcum being their weakness. Something she immediately took note for the future. Everything else was likely symbolic and hopefully not true. It did mean that they had a limit to their power and explained why they targeted the capital of all places- to eventually repopulate in that region.

"So you had the capital cleared out to make room for you to move back in? And you had to make sure that you couldn't be opposed- so you had the Teigu destroyed since they're likely a threat to you...that's what those odd objects that destroyed Cross Tail was for.," Najenda responded analytically with her own conclusions. Calculo made a visibly "tch" sound due to her guessing the White Faction's strategy correctly. He then decided that it was best to demonstrate the added power from absorbing the depravity of the land rather than explain it.

"Now that I'm back here...," Calculo replied as he suddenly vanished from sight. Najenda's eye widened as she saw Calculo inches away from her face as he slowly dragged a right hook directly to the right side of her face.

"Like all Akujin, I'm at my apex of power when I'm in a continent of absolute evil!," Calculo said with silent, sinister smirk. Najenda prepared for the worst, but then Calculo was met with an unexpected combatant resisting him.

* * *

Abruptly, he was hit with the left hook of a figure that he did not expected to retaliate, sending him through several trees away from the village. Susanoo then nodded to Najenda, hinting that he was the only one capable of fighting him. She agreed due to not being sure of she needed to use that yet...

"Is that so? Then you will be no complaints when I defeat you.," Susanoo said in a resolute tone as he rushed in the direction of his target in order to draw his attention away from Najenda. Calculo sped towards Susanoo with a stoic look in his eyes, but still shocked from the horned being's sudden display of increased power.

 _I only downloaded 90% of his stats from when I contacted him with my cables, but the 10% worries me...best to_ _obliterate his core and hope that he recovers in 500 years. By then I'll be more prepared.,_ he thought analytically as he saw from his right retina, a display of Susanoo along with his various physical stats.

"You're in your ultimate form...sorry penultimate form...so when you turn into that state, you're overexerting yourself. Especially since you've only now become able to move again.," Calculo remarked as he closed into Susanoo's range. He did this in order to hide his anxiety of fighting this Teigu. Susanoo's response was straight forward, but alien to Calculo's mindset.

"It's what Tatsumi calls giving your best. I think you should worry about yourself...you're leaving your weakness open for attack.," Susanoo replied as he made a right uppercut for the bespectacled man's left rib. Calculo predicted that Susanoo would do this, but not his next movie...

"I would be concerned, but...," Calculo responded as he casually moved to the right by a few inches. He smirked as he was able to say another scathing taunt until...

"You seem to be one that gathers intel, but fights aren't decided by predetermined calculations. There are other factors that go into a fight.,"Susanoo told Calculo stoically as he summoned Ame no Murakumo in order to attack him. Calculo on the other hand, was too busy thinking of a strategy to beat Susanoo.

 _So he's stronger than I anticipated...it can't be...he's about to fully awaken as a Teigu. No matter, I'll analyze his weaknesses so I can anticipate his moves. How long will he be able to keep this up I wonder? I doubt for very-_ , Calculo internally monologued confidently until he felt something that missing...a right arm.

He looked in horror at his mutilated limb as purple liquid spilled out from his body. Susanoo had sliced it off with his Ame no Murakumo sword while he was lost in his own thoughts. Gritting his teeth, he started to fade away from his opponent's range of vision. As he did so, Susanoo instantaneously grabbed Calculo's face and force him to the ground. Susanoo had proven in that moment to be the stronger of the two.

"Were you attempting to flee or attack me by becoming invisible? I have been with Incursio for several years...I can tell that your invisibility power is much inferior to his.," Susanoo explained as he looked directly into Calculo's eyes. To his confusion, they were surprisingly focused and not intimidated by his attack in the least. He was about to take things more seriously than before...meaning he was about to use his true power.

* * *

"So you forced me...into doing something that I've done only a few times before...release my Incarnatio.," the steel gray haired youth spoke in a deeper tone than he had been using up to this point, generating a powerful gray aura that forced Susanoo away from his body. Susanoo picked up right away that this fight was about to become much more difficult than it was before.

" **Incarnatio:Indicium**.," he uttered as a large mechanical beast with a flat square face emerged behind him and enveloped Calculo's form. A blindling flash engulfed several kilometers before it eventually dimmed down. Susanoo looked shocked at what he was now seeing.

In place of the steel gray haired youth, was a being with a slender body that platinum skinned with white stripes, dual medium sized cube shaped shoulder armor with a small screen in the center, a metallic piece of gray coloring that covered his mouth, circular pads on the wrists of his platinum arms, narrow pistons on his legs and a single, thin horizontal eye with a white glare. It was like Calculo had evolved to a higher plane of existence.

 _He now has both arms...and he doesn't seem like the opponent I faced before.,_ Susanoo thought as he observed the altered form of his adversary. Susanoo then swung his sword towards Calculo in order to confirm his new strength.

To his shock, Calculo caught the sword mid swing with two of his fingers. He then proceeded to snap it in half with incredible ease.

" **Three uses that kills the owner when all are used up- you've remained in stasis while we evolved to greater heights during your sleep, never going beyond what your body was capable of. You lost before you even met me.,"** Calculo told Susanoo in a robotic, deepened voice. Susanoo realized at that moment that their roles were reversed and that he was now the inferior fighter.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Adaptation**


	44. Kill The Adaptation

**Author Notes: Susanoo gets a power boost- the titular "Adaptation" and Malum makes a surprising course of action. Also Najenda becomes relevant in this fanfic through the use of the Shingu. While not as strong as the Teigu, I felt that the Shingu concept should've been explored more in the series. I justify her having one as a very last resort against Esdeath if everything else failed.**

 **As for Calculo's fate...I won't say anything for now, but now he'll be back in some form later on.**

 **I'm finalizing the voice cast for the Black Faction Prefects and their leader, Malum in this chapter. There will be some controversy for Elephantus, Aether and Machina's voice choices due to their current appearances, but it'll be revealed in later chapters as to why I did so.**

 **Cetusia: Marina Inoue (Japanese), Michelle Ruff (English). Negrot: Takashi Ukaji (Japanese), Kaiji Tang (English). Dorina: Saki Nakajima (Japanese), Colleen O'Shaughnessey (English). Aranea: Natsuko Kuwatani (Japanese), Brina Palencia (English). Arbora: Sawa Ishige (Japanese), Jamie Marchi (English). Machina: Yumi Shimura (Japanese), Caitlin Glass (English). Elephantus: Yuri Shiratori (Japanese), Kate Bristol (English). Fulgur: Nobuhiko Okamoto (Japanese), Sam Riegel (English). Aether: Miho Sakuma (Japanese), Stephanie Young (English). Tetsu Inada (Japanese), Vic Mignogna (English). Kaze: Minami Takayama (Japanese), Justin Cook (English). Aome: Ami Koshimizu (Japanese), Kara Greenberg (English). Vacuum: Maaya Sakamoto (Japanese), Maxey Whitehead (English). Prodigium: Tomokazu Sugita (Japanese), Beau Billingslea (English). Malum: Kouki Uchiyama (Japanese), Jason Liebrecht (English).**

 **As a warning, this chapter includes graphic content and heavy implications of sexual abuse.**

 **Chapter 44: Kill The Adaptation**

* * *

 **Alba's Home**

The Genuine and Substitute Prefects sat around a rectangular table in one of Alba's home's many guest halls for when visitors needed to have extra space. Alba himself had expression of annoyance from within his white helmet at the current crowd being in his residence, not liking the extra attention he was getting. Kurome was still cross with the group's cruelty and apathy towards one another, one that was on full display when Najenda was brutally ganged up on, followed by Progessioa's comment on casually admitting Calculo was disposable. It wouldn't put it pass her that they'd eventually would kill each other if one managed to fail a mission, something that not even the Jaegers or Wild Hunt did. Then Nefariam decided to speak after a long moment of silence.

"I feel like spontaneously talking about Lanza and Calculo for some reason. Did you know that Lanza's usual form was a disguise?," Nefariam spoke abruptly, causing the rest to become confused by this sudden statement. They had always assumed that Lanza was merely a multiple armed boy, but it seemed Alba, Phantasia and a few of the Genuine Prefects knew of this fact already. Likely due to having seen it once or twice when they were younger.

"Rather than being a studious pretty boy, he was a mix-match of body parts that camouflaged as one due to his insecurities on how it looks. He managed to maintain his seat for several centuries due to the strength that he assimilated from others. And yet, in spite of ranking above only Apium, Alba, Phantasia and Aqua...Calculo's far more capable of maintaining a humanoid shape. Why is that?,"Nefariam clarified why he spoke of the earlier statement, which only raised even more questions about where he was going with this conversation. There was a lot of mumbling about Lanza's supposed true form and why he brought up Calculo for some reason.

"He's what?!," Stella said loudly with a blushed expression while missing the point of the words spoken, her imagination of having a date with Lanza crushed by the reality that he was revealed to be truly ugly underneath. She sank into a depression, while the others ignored her plight. Nefariam then took time to explain

"Lanza wanted awesome strength, but he didn't trust his own power- so he partook in the theft of the other Incursio users...denying his past as Yari to become a shallow reflection built on the preying of others. That's why he has to turn into that behemoth state before taking on his true form...power worthy of the 4th, but the lack of control to truly utilize it like Sancti would. And that's not even getting into how he has to constantly force the Incursio users he's consumed under his submission at all times, further limiting his potential. Calculo... or rather when he was just Rechner was already the vile way he was since birth...I just merely awoke the monster that was already waiting to come out. So in a way...he's more dangerous than the Thousand Spear user was.," Nefariam explained with a cold tone of voice, showing his jagged toothed smile. The way he spoke made Kurome believe that he'd be a challenge to Susanoo, however it still felt off. It was as if in spite of this, Caculo's predicted failure still seemed like a possibility.

"And you're still confident he'll lose.," Cervos asked Nefariam in a polite tone of voice. To which, the puffy hat wearing creature gave him a stare with pinprick pupils as he spoke of why he had Calculo fight Susanoo.

"Of course, the heroes always pull abilities out of their asses. It's what our experiences with fighting them taught us- they fight back when pushed against the wall. That means we'll have to develop countermeasures against that miraculous powers of theirs. And by forcing him to his limits, we can learn what he's capable of...before crushing him with our learned knowledge to develop a counter against him.," Nefariam replied with a surprisingly casual tone of voice. Kurome stood against the wall with sullen eyes, knowing these enemies were much more careful than the Empire and that even if they got stronger, it already seemed that they were one step ahead of them.

 _It does bother me that he would decide to fight alone. Especially, since he's one of the more non-combative members and...I see what he's trying to do.,_ Nefariam thought to himself with a vile grin. He understood the true reason why he left and began to think of possibilities to deal with Calculo...who was not as loyal as he seemed.

* * *

 **Outside of Tatsumi's Village**

Calculo breathed slowly with a synthesized sound coming from the metal piece that covered the lower half of his head. Susanoo was unsure what to do next as this was something outside of his perceived knowledge, but sensed that it was oddly familiar for some reason. Especially since he had no idea what this transformation allowed Calculo to be capable of as he was now.

The mechanical entity's cube like structures that sprouted from his shoulders then charged a dual gray colored energy with a low humming sound. Susanoo leapt backwards in order to summon Yata no Kagami to block the incoming attack. Two bursts of electrical energy colored gray launched from the cubes towards Yata no Kagami, cracking it and shattering it to pieces a few seconds later. It was just another display of how superior he had gotten since taking this form.

 _ **Yasakani no Magatama**_., Susanoo internally uttered as a golden aura covered his body, drastically increasing his physical prowess to its absolute limits. He lunged towards Calculo with a right fist raised, determination in his eyes and the will to do it. Instantly, the machine grabbed the fist, twirled Susanoo's body around and finally, flung him into the air. The horned humanoid was in a state of shock as Calculo warped towards Susanoo with a stone cold stare from his singular eye. He had rocketed upwards due in part of his leg pistons propelling him upwards as gray electrical energy shot out. Susanoo quickly estimated that this Calculo had indeed surpassed him, making him worry for Najenda's safety.

" **It's been nearly a decade since I used this. I should be thankful you're not as deadly at one of the 5 Ultimate Slayers...as deadly as the Ice Queen**.," Calculo said in a calm, monotone voice as he proceeded to punch Susanoo from one direction to the next. Each time, Susanoo slowed down, Calculo would emerge where he was going to start to land and repeat the thrashing again. Eventually, he stopped, Susanoo's body was being to crack from the extremely powerful blows he was receiving. He then did a feat that proved how far above the Akujin actually were in comparison to Susanoo's previous enemies.

" **Erado**.," Calculo uttered as he struck the dual circular pads on his wrists together. The center of the pads emitted a blast of concentrated electrical energy of gray coloring towards Susanoo who was too weakened to counterattack. The blast was wide and massive, shooting into the sky like a ray of light. The blast continued past the mesosphere and propelled into the black emptiness of outer space. The power of the Prefects had been engraved onto Susanoo's body and forced him to realize what exactly he was dealing with.

Susanoo was reduced to a head barely clinging to an upper torso with a single right arm; he began to fall downwards into the forest near Tatsumi's village. He had been beaten utterly and Susanoo realized that at his current level, Calculo was too powerful to deal with.

" **This is one of the Teigu that the grown ups were so cautious around? How uninteresting it turned out to be**.," Calculo scoffed as he slowly hovered towards his opponent's fallen form. Prepared to finish him off as he saw the Teigu land with an audible thud.

Najenda had seen the intense fight occurred from above, clenching her fist in frustration due to her inability to do anything to help. The villagers had all killed each other at this point, reduced to mutilated corpses with warped grins on their faces and not even the children as well as infants were spared. Najenda took an empty look around her, seeing the disturbing massacre that had been forced onto them by Calculo. She then hardened her features as she focused on the matter at hand. He would definitely have to pay for this, but also wondering how it was possible to do so when he could fire a powerful beam that seemed to reach endlessly beyond the sky. It was definitely something out of her league, even if she did have her missing arm and eye back.

 _The one that flew up to fight Susanoo wasn't the same one that had appeared before us earlier- it had to be that four eyed snake. He wasn't an artificially enhanced person like I'd initially thought, he's a...devil_., Najenda concluded harshly in her thoughts as she saw two children, likely once best friends, with their hands stabbed through the other's chest. Even if he was stronger than her, it didn't excuse his heinous deeds. He needed to be stopped here and now.

 _And it's terrifying to know that each of them likely possesses the capability to display that level of power...I think it's time to use that...,_ Najenda thought as she raised her only hand around her eyepatch. There was no other option in spite of the risk, if she lost Susanoo- then it looked very likely that no one as far as she knew could handle the Akujin.

* * *

Susanoo's glazed eyes looked upwards towards the mechanical being looking down at him with his single eye, the one that was about to kill him in cold blood. He silently lamented his fate as it seemed he would be once again destroyed. Especially due to Calculo admitting to be one of the problems of the Empire, having to die again knowing he couldn't stop a great evil, vexed Susanoo greatly.

" **I took pleasure in turning your capital into a cesspool of sin with my abilities. I admit that my powers aren't perfect, which is why rebels would spring up and attack the Empire. Nobility is an emotion I never understood...among other emotions**.," Calculo spoke maliciously and slowly as if expecting an attack from behind him, no matter how futile the attempt was. Sure enough, he turned around to see Najenda who had somehow managed to appear behind him. Susanoo saw his master and tried to speak, but was unable to utter a single thing due to his grievous injuries.

 _Why is her eyepatch gone?_ , Susanoo thought as he saw a glimpse of the missing aspect to her usual appearance. Susanoo tensed up as he realized that she was intent on fighting Calculo and he couldn't do a thing to help her due to his failing condition. Yet for some reason, there was something about her that was different than she usually was.

"Sorry, but I can't let him sacrifice his life for me again. You're some sort of demon right? Why don't you punish me? I have my own weight of transgressions on my back.," she said resolutely as she prepared a battle stance. Susanoo was worried for her safety while Calculo found this confidence hilarious for his own twisted reasons.

" **Don't act tough. You're half an arm, half an eye and half of a competent leader. All you are is a tramp who's failed at everything's she's accomplished. Personally, you should be glad the green haired runt's been with Former General Helianthus. He had more action with him than what he was ever-** ," Calculo replied callously until he was interrupted as he jabbed with a "right", causing him to skid a few feet away with no noticeable damage. Susanoo was shocked at what he was seeing, Najenda being able to fight Calculo, if only enough to force him away.

"You're really bad at having decent conversations. So in addition to being a mastermind...he's a whole mess of disgusting issues. Not that it makes you seem any better.," Najenda said with a tone of annoyance, realizing how depraved Helianthus was. The area where her right eye used to be was revealed to have an ornate silver eye like object embedded into it. The object itself generated a silver aura that manifested an ethereal arm made of light matter, the reminder covered her body with a thin membrane. Whatever it was, it was enough to give a significant power boost in order to fight these kind of enemies.

" **That's a Shingu. We never bothered to make countermeasures against those weapons...they're so-** ," Calculo explained analytically before being hit by Najenda's left hook. The blow was able to cause him to skid more feet away from Susanoo's location, which was likely her intent.

"Weak? I did implant this as a last resort against Esdeath, but it never got to that point since I didn't know what it could fully do in a fight. Besides, I have to thank your other tin can with the wings for killing me. Being "undead" means I don't have to worry about breaking down- it has the tendency to kill its user once it uses its power only one time.," she interjected as she slowly walked towards the mechanical being, cracking her knuckles.

" **I see, it's Eye of the Ages: Mimir- able to-** ," Calculo spoke perceptively until he was hit directly in his single eye by Najenda's right hook. While it did no significant damage, it annoyed Calculo to be interrupted several times.

"I honestly didn't have the full extent of what it could do until after the Empire was toppled. So I read more on it from the old archives. It may not be as flashy as the Teigu, but I need something to shut you up.," Najenda interrupted as she proceeded to pummel Calculo away from Susanoo. She was giving him the chance to escape and recover while she dealt with this thing, but he knew it was only a matter of time until Calculo decided to get serious and obliterate her being.

Using his sole limb to punch the ground, he made an anguished expression, which was surprising considering his limited mood range. For the first time since he became a Teigu, he wished to get stronger than he was in order to protect the ones he came to care about. And he couldn't even do that, let alone move properly. It was now his turn to watch as one of his comrades, his Master, being destroyed by this enemy...completely helpless.

 _I have been outmatched by this foe. And now my master is fighting in my place with a power I've never seen from her. If only I could be of more use_., he lamented internally as his vision slowly blurred. However, what passed through his mind, led to a revelation that enabled him to surpass his previous limitations.

* * *

 _In his subconsciousness, Susanoo began to have a vision- one that he did not expect in his limited experience as an artificial being. One that began to clear the empty gaps of his memories and remind him of his original purpose._

 _It was himself as a younger boy staring at the remains of a burnt orphanage with several children and the caretaker lying on the ground. Judging from his anguished expression, they seemed to people he cared deeply enough to regret their passing. They were dead with signs of molestation, mutilation and far worse implications than what could be shown in his memories On the other side was a brown haired boy with square or as he would be later be called, Helianthus. Behind him was a gigantic humanoid with 45 degree horns glaring at Susanoo with yellow sclera eyes with pink pupils and expression of conceited indifference- the Hell King. He rushed towards the humanoid only for the brown haired boy to generate green tendrils to slash him through the chest. He then fell_ _unconscious and for some unknown reason, his life was spared._

 _Another scene came to past, Susanoo now older and wielding his familiar club- lacking his red core for some reason, he and a woman with gray hair faced off against the gigantic humanoid with the 45 degree horns along with other Teigu users. Susanoo himself had vague recollections of this particular sight, but seeing this made realized why he became a Teigu in the first place, to stop this tyrant before he could hurt others._

 _And finally, Susanoo saw himself as he was forced to watch his former master being forced to do something provocative against his will by a blackened demonic skull faced monster with plant tendrils while the other Teigu users were fighting on another for some reason, outside the room that he currently was in. Judging from the circumstances, it was likely the civil war from 500 years ago and whatever this demon was, it seemed to be the real cause of the war in question._

 _An emotion began welling inside of him: Rage._ _Enough to push himself past his current limitations and achieve a new_ _power in himself. Power enough to avenge his friends, to fight Helianthus and later the Hell King if he pushed himself hard enough._

* * *

Susanoo's body's body flashed a golden light that enveloped his form, causing his power to drastically increase and heal his injuries. Calculo turned to see this sight with a more widened gaze from his single eye, only to hit again by Najenda. It was something he feared- Susanoo was about to reach the true pinnacle of his capabilities. And if he completed his transformation, then he'd have no hope of ever defeating him.

"Where are you looking? I'm right here. It seems Susanoo had a fourth Trump Card that even I didn't know about.," Najenda told Calculo with a confident smirk as she grabbed his shoulder in order to keep him from moving in to stop this transformation. She sensed that Susanoo was going to be the one to make him pay for his horrendous actions, a fact that made especially satisfied.

"I **t's not impossible. He's fully awakened! And I don't have time to play with you any longer.** ," Calculo responded with a frantic tone as he threw a punch to Najenda's stomach, forcing her upwards into the sky. But, it didn't matter, she had bought enough time for Susanoo to complete stabilizing his new power.

"I'm glad I was hit...it still doesn't make up for all the times I stood on the sidelines while the rest of my comrades risked their lives. All I know is...he's scrape metal now.," she said with a smile of victory as she landed on her back as the landing caused a small crater. Calculo then proceeded to rush to Susanoo's location and finish him off, but soon realized how much of a difference in power had occurred due to the latter's sudden increase in power.

Calculo was about attack with full strength when he noticed that Susanoo who he had defeated earlier, had fully recovered with an entirely different form. Instead of his black garbed, whitened skinned and yellow irised eyed form; Susanoo had the features of his default state, but now wore ornate samurai armor colored black with golden outlines and had three hovering tomoe behind his back. Most notably, his red core had shrunken down to a small red gem. Susanoo had became ironically what Calculo had done earlier, transform himself into a being that was on a higher plane of power than his opponent's

Calculo took a more serious battle stance as he clanged his wrist pads so loud that they generated a shockwave. Regardless of his fear, he knew if he didn't take care of him now, then his master would not be pleased in the slightest.

" **ERADO**!," Calculo shouted as he fired a wider and stronger blast of electrical energy than before towards his resurrected opponent, but Susanoo wasn't intimidated at all. With the effort of a breeze, Susanoo casually waved his hand, instinctively knowing what to do in order to stop this attack. This caused the three tomoe to move in front of him,levitating above the ground as they did so. They spun rapidly, creating a circular vortex that swallowed the blast in its entirety. Confused, Calculo looked on- not noticing the rift in the sky above him now beginning to manifest above his head. It opened up and fired his own attack downwards before he could even react.

Susanoo looked on and then observed his new body. More importantly, as he thought to himself calmly-

 _So that's who I was...it may be my past, but it does not define my future._

Calculo emerged from the blast, heavily damaged and his single eye contorted into rage.

" **You are nothing, but an shell of a living being, obedient to a race that doesn't deserve your protection! They're just guinea pigs to be used for my experiments and cattle for my colleagues to consume**!," he screamed as he charged up his dual shoulder cubes along with his single eye for a triple concussion blast.

But, it never came...Susanoo had used his triple tomoe to form a glowing blade made of golden light and had completed his attack in an instant. It took a few moments for Calculo realize that he had been slain in an instant.

"I know not of where your weakness was, but I struck so many times that I must have hit it at least a few times. Thank you for reawakening my memories and awakening my powers, That said, you won't be forgiven for the actions you've taken.," Susanoo told Calculo calmly as he slowly walked to Najenda's location, his tone icy with repressed anger. He

Calculo then noticed that his vision was slanting, going upwards and downwards all at the same time. He had been sliced into thousands of pieces and only now that he realized that he was now dead.

" **I don't want to die! I have so many minds to toy around with! How could a doll defeat-** ," Calculo cried until his voice silenced with the destruction of his head. The pieces rusted and eventually faded into nothingness.

 _After the overwhelming power he displayed, he fell apart so easily. It didn't feel right...like I'm missing something else about his power._., Susanoo thought as he glanced back at where his opponent had fallen. Something made him suspect that this wasn't going to be the last time that he see this Calculo for some reason he couldn't explain. However, right now, Najenda's safety was far more important.

Susanoo cradled Najenda in his arms and leapt from the crater where she had landed. His expression was more..."expressive" than before, though the gray haired woman couldn't pick her finger on what it was actually different from before.

"Susanoo...you look different...," Najenda spoke with a surprised tone of voice as she noticed the altered attire he now wore. Susanoo didn't know what it was, but then thought about Tatsumi and realized that like him, he had overcome his limitations in order to defeat a foe that was beyond him.

"I found my resolve and used it to push my self beyond my limits. Tatsumi is like that as well.," Susanoo replied rationally as he looked back at Tatsumi's village with a soft chuckle. Far from the joyful community it once was, it was now a bloodied grave sight due to the actions of a depraved demon. Najenda found the scene saddening, but resolved herself for the battles ahead

"Even if it was founded on false promises, it seems our revolution never truly ended...We still have trash to wipe out.," Najenda said with a sad tone of voice as she jumped off Susanoo's shoulders and slowly walked towards the village with the intent of burying the dead. They deserved at at least that much.

However, their destination was about to get a lot closer than either of them realized due to the actions of one powerful individual deciding that a change was needed.

* * *

 **Hell**

A sole figure floated above the sky, observing that each of his respective followers, the Black Prefects had managed to go back to their homes safely. With the sole exception of Negrot, who seemed to be going from district to district with no sense of direction to his dismay. He was Malum, the dark-gray humanoid who had been born a short while ago stopped hovering around the civilization of which he was destined to reign. He had seen Akujin who for some reason, cough up purple blood and eventually died- crumbling to black ash as they did so. This was not limited to the elderly, but some young Akujin as well. Something had to done to remedy the situation and he thought of a simple one- relocating Hell to an environment more suitable for living. An act normally considered impossible was mere child's play in his eyes.

He closed his eyes with blue sclera and red iris pupils with a series of purple corneal limbus that formed a ripple, for a moment. After this moment, he reopened them and spoke in a stoic tone of voice,

"I grow tired of being in this place of decay and melancholy. I prefer my kingdom to have a more plentiful environment...perhaps in that Empire I heard from within my mother's womb... **Dimensional Formation: Shambhala**."

As he pointed one finger into the sky, a familiar pink pattern with a Yin-Yang symbol enveloped the sky and slowly floated downwards to the civilization below.

Hell was about to be relocated and the very kingdom would be so drastically altered that things would never be the same.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Hell Kingdom**


	45. Kill The Hell Kingdom

**Author Notes:** **Unlike the previous chapters thus far, this one will be short. It will still have a large impact all the same.**

 **In this chapter I know finalize the voice cast for the White Faction's White Kings aside from Helianthus, Gladiator and Xiphias who I mentioned in previous chapters.**

 **Aquila: Naoko Watanabe (Japanese),** **Laura Bailey (English)** **. Veneficas: Issei Futamata (Japanese), Jonathan Freeman (** **English). Gloria: Mitsuaki Madono (Japanese), Spike Spencer (English). Tecnologica:** **Kenjiro Tsuda (Japanese), Eric Stuart (English). Felis: Toshiyuki Morikawa (Japanese), Ted Lewis (English). Ignis: Keiji Fujiwara (Japanese), Wally Wingert (English). Divus: Shinichiro Miki (Japanese), Michael Reisz (English). Satanas:** **Hōchū Ōtsuka (Japanese), David Lodge (English). Lamia: Takehito Koyasu (Japanese), Quinton Flynn (English). Serpens: Kōji Yusa (Japanese), Doug Erholtz (English). Paladinus: Masashi Ebara (Japanese), Skip Stellrecht (English)**

 **Chapter 45: Kill The Hell Kingdom**

* * *

A pink light engulfed over the Hell Kingdom, surprising everyone who witnessed it and in a manner of seconds, everything been illuminated with an intense brightness. The blidning flash soon dimmed as quickly as it had appeared- it had done its task successfully- it had relocated Hell to a new location just as Malum had intended. The ones who were aware of the change, felt a different atmosphere than what they had felt before for the past thousand years, yet at the same time, brought up a sense of nostalgia. A difference in scent, altitude, etc was noticed- the most important thing was that it was familiar to those who were old enough to remember or had been there before on secret missions...the old homeland of the Hell King and the original location of the Hell Kingdom. Everything from the people to the black tower had been transported by an unknown individual hovering in the sky. Malum saw that the ill individuals slowly getting better, something that satisfied him greatly.

Malum then looked down at the civilization with a stoic glare and then narrowed his gaze as he spoke in a profound tone of voice-

"This is not a place fit for the dominant race. I shall alter it to make more accommodating."

Raising both of his hands, it caused the buildings to crumble apart and rebuild themselves into more ornate architecture more suited for each district's preference. Miraculously, none were harmed during the reconstruction of their capital to each individual's surprised. The dome were the Hell King's three components slept was the last to be altered in design. Slowly it was reforged into a black fortress that pierced into the heavens and shadowed over everything beneath it for at least, a hundred miles. The three components remained asleep as the reconstruction took place.

"Now this is what I can call a home.," Malum told himself as he levitated downwards towards on the balconies of the black fortress that he had designed. He opened the door telekinetically and walked inside the building that he had forged. The Akujin that witnessed this sight were either amazed at the metamorphosis of their capital or not amused, suspecting that Malum had once again had made changes to their civilization without asking how they felt about it.

The fortress itself was designed with spikes, tendrils, elongated horns with a myriad of purple amethyst structures embedded into the architecture. It stood tall as a reminder of what once ruled the world before the Empire and a signal that a new force of evil had emerged.

* * *

 **Tatsumi's** **Village**

Susanoo and Najenda finished burying the dead villagers when they noticed the shadow of a jagged building in the distance, where the capital of the Empire once stood. Whatever it was, it seemed to be where the Akujin likely were located as this moment, something that Susanoo had secretly guessed. Somehow, Susanoo knew that one of the Akujin had relocated their base to the Empire's continent, but in doing so had also likely altered it to have it be more suitable for their advantage. That and Calculo's words about Evil Energy being abundant in this land meant that the Akujin were likely going to become much stronger here than if they had remained in wherever they were initially. Especially, due to the case that he didn't know the limitations of every one of the hierarchy of the Akujin elite possessed before being relocated. It was not a favorable situation in the slightest.

"Oh my god, what is that?," Najenda said with an irritated expression on her face as a sweat drop beaded down her head. Unlike Susanoo, this scenario was completely unexpected as she had not counted on there being such a drastic change to the

"Master Najenda, you should know this much...the Hell King prefers over the top structures like this. And what's irritating is that they don't have any flaws...It would at least make a great excuse to topple that thing.," Susanoo responded with a long tangent that annoyed Najenda.

"Well, we at least know where to go. Those guys are having too enjoyment in messing with the world around them.," Najenda commanded as the duo slowly walked in the direction of the castle.

* * *

 **Eastern Continent**

A woman with long black hair was in a state of shock as she lay on her bed. Slowly, she creeped towards the end as she stood up and inched towards the window. She felt a terrible presence coming from a continent far away from her and knew whatever it was, it would a threat to the entire world.

"I sense a great evil emerging from the land of the center. A beast divided into three, but seeks to become whole. I must have my armies ready to do battle.," she said as she looked at the blackish structure that seemed to visible in the distance with her black iris eyes filled with determination.

* * *

 **Western Continent**

A gathered force of several armies found an empty space where the capital of their kingdom used to be. In spite of their general distrust of the regime, to learn of its sudden destruction was bittersweet at best. Several of the soldiers mourned the loss of their loved ones that had been in the capital at the time of its destruction.

"Himawari was always someone not to be trusted. Now look at this, the capital has been swallowed by an unknown force.," said one government official as he thought back to the manipulative man with the brown hair and square spectacles.

"No, it was the work of a monster that came from the South, it fed on the souls of the truly damned and laid waste to the lands it traversed. It must have wiped it out in its onslaught.," said a general with a wide girth in puffy tone of voice. He had heard rumors of an amoral monster that fed off of the souls of purely evil men and the stories of countries being destroyed by a single beast once that supposed 616th soul had been eaten.

 _Could this be the prophecy? When six hundred and sixteen souls to activate the unholy bridge of God. When the three once divided are joined, the unified one will consume God and rule his kingdom. Only the one formed from the deadly crimson and the desolate blue can hope to bring down his reign.,_ thought the wide girth man as he remembered a prophecy from his youth. The one that he initially thought to be a falsehood, but due to the destruction of the capital, was looking more likely by the second. Another man beside him decided to speak, he was a middle aged man with blond hair tied in a ponytail and a long goatee. He wore the capital's uniform with a long yellow cape adorning his back.

"Regardless, it seems that supernatural work is afoot. My grandfather told me that devils lurked beneath the city and they were planning to break free from their confinement. Back to their home of darkness, back to the continent of the Empire that slowly decayed.," said this high ranking officer who seemed to be reasonable and well respected by his peers. He then looked towards the East and saw the blurred image of a spiked structure in the distance.

"And there is where they have once again rebuilt their foothold in that land once more.," He continued as he directed the forces' attention towards the direction of the building obscured due to being far off in the distance. The force then prepared to march in that particular direction, intending to confirm their enemies' new location and avenge the fall of the people destroyed by the monster that likely resides there.

* * *

 **Southern Continent**

A pirate armada was leaving the dock of the Southern Continent, paid off by the relatives of the king killed by a small demon with purple lips in attempts to have the creature brought to justice.

"Damn that beast and that group of hellions who destroyed the capital of our kingdom. I hope that we gut their throats when we catch up to them.," said one of the pirates before being smacked down by another pirate who seemed to be the leader of the armada. A woman of intimidating reputation and powerful charisma, who led these men through force of will.

"He was just unlucky. Fate is what decides everything not strength and our destiny lies ahead of us.," said the pirate as she stepped onto the prow of her ship with an energetic smirk on her face, anticipating the fight ahead of her.

* * *

 **Northern Continent**

A tribe of dark blue haired people were performing a ritual in front of a painting of a large, bulky behemoth of inhuman stature. They were a tribe of warriors that hunted Danger Beasts daily for food and the thrill of combat. While relatively unknown by the people in the Empire continent towards the south of their land, there were rumors that these warriors could slice up mountains with ease if they wanted to. Though, it was unknown if those rumors were actually true or not.

One of the tribesman in particular, bellowed the loudest in a deep voice and signaled the rest of the tribe to see in the direction of the South where something that was not there before had emerged over the horizon. Obscured by the unforgiving winter storm, was a towering black structure that seemed to reach the heavens. This one individual in particular looked at the structure from behind his featureless mask and clenched his fist in anticipation of a worthy fight. He leapt onto a gigantic mammoth steed and began to ride off towards the black citadel in the far off distance.

The rest of his tribe soon followed as they also felt that was an intense fight that was about to be waged in the continent towards the south. They didn't have boats sturdy enough to warrant sea travel, but they felt that they could just traverse the waters by their steeds of heavy mammoths alone- they were that insane and confident in this belief.

* * *

 **Continent of the Empire**

Several people looked at the large shadow of a monstrous building that had emerged out of the blue. Some were scared of the intimidating structure, others confused by its sudden appearance and a few who were angered at where it was positioned.

Angered that the capital that had won with many sacrifices was obliterated by an unknown enemy and that several weeks later, a new building had taken its place as if to commentate their victory over the Revolutionary Army. This building seemed to be malevolent by nature just by its design alone. These few angered individuals decided to take arms in vengeance for the actions for the destruction of the capital and the earlier attack that had ensured shortly before its annihilation.

Even if they were to die, they at least needed to fight for the sake their lost comrades.

* * *

After a thousand years, the Hell Kingdom had risen again and an epic battle was about to ensue once all of these forces reached the capital of the Akujin civilization.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The End of School Break**


	46. Kill The End of School Break

A **Author Notes: Yes, you heard that right - the Akujin have to go to school.** **It's also a reminder that the Prefect groups are indeed youths and that they still have an education outside of their monstrous missions. Also more Tatsumi and father have some "bonding time".**

 **Also in this chapter, I finalize my preferences for voices for the Black Faction's Fourteen Gods as well as the Hell King with Japanese and English localizations in mind.** **Ryūo and Mume are excluded as their voice casting have been mentioned in previous chapters**

 **Mare:** **Katsuhisa Hōki (Japanese),** **Bill Fagerbakke (English). Bubonem:** **Norio Wakamoto (Japanese),** **John DeMita (English)** **. Sapiens:** **Hidekatsu Shibata (Japanese), Tom Wyner** **(English)** **. Feerum:** **Takaya Hashi (Japanese),** **Fred Tatasciore (English)** **. Scarabaeus:** **Kenji Nomura (Japanese)** **Chris Jai Alex (English)** **. Natura:** **Kazuhiko Kishino (Japanese), Milton James (English)** **. Bestia:** **Hiroki Yasumoto (Japanese), Paul St. Peter (English)** **. Elementum:** **Hideyuki Tanaka (Japanese), Chuck Huber (English)** **. Numen:** **Toshihiko Seki (Japanese), Richard Cansino (English)** **. Daemon:** **Kōzō Shioya (Japanese),** **Sonny Strait (English)** **. Militem:** **Akira Kamiya (Japanese),** **Steve Blum (English)** **. Dominus:** **Naoya Uchida (Japanese),** **Ed Blaylock** **(English).**

 **Hell King Nequam: (Body):** **Satomi Kōrogi (Japanese), Tara Strong (English). (Mind): Toshio Furukawa (Japanese), Paul Dobson (English). (Power): Kazuhiko Inoue (Japanese), Crispin Freeman (English).**

 **Chapter 46: Kill The End of School Break**

* * *

 **Bird District**

Akame stood where she had initially stopped before the pink light hit her and was followed by the drastic alteration of the environment around her. She looked up with her red iris eyes as she saw that the Bird District had become a series of floating mansions with contrasting morbid, gothic and elegant, fanciful architecture of black/white colors respectively. They hovered a feet above the ground for some reason she didn't know about yet. Akame was both confused and nostalgic at the same time upon witnessing the scenery around her.

 _What's going on? It doesn't seem like it was natural...and for some reason, this place seems familiar.,_ Akame thought to herself, having the gut feeling that soil below belonged to a land that she had been staying in for a very long time. She then noticed that a pink circle was directly under her feet. It shined and in a moment, she was gone with a surprised look on her face.

A school bell suddenly rang loudly in the distance.

* * *

 **Plant District**

Meanwhile,, Leone, Lubbock and the others that were in Helianthus had fallen on top of each other with each struggling to get out of the bundle due to the sudden alteration of the building made them jumble around all over the place until they finally landed in a single large pile. Gainen and Rakoto on the other hand, lay a few feet away from them, relatively unharmed and unconscious in spite of the metamorphosis that seemed to have happened all over the district. Leone was the first to notice the change as it caused her to be baffled at first.

"Um, I don't think we were in a forest. This is...weird to say the least...," Leone remarked casually as she finally pulled herself and Lubbock from the pile that both had been under. Like she said, the tower's interior had been replaced by a large forest with trees from various parts of the world. They had holes in which, the Plant type Akujin could live in and there was already hints of wooden building structures within these hole, judging from the myriad of lights shining from the high parts of the trees. Whoever did this must have been ridiculously powerful even for an Akujin.

"That light earlier...I think it was Shambhala...except, I didn't use anyone use it...this doesn't make sense.," Lubbock remarked perceptively as he saw large footprints of a pair of tree stumps lined organized in a way that implied they belong to a giant bipedal creature. Syura overheard the word "Shambhala" being used, but decided to say nothing for the moment. He had heard rumors since his time in Hell that the Teigu had been relocated there and now he was free, he could find it. Find it and get the hell out of there- to establish his own Empire. Little did he know that this was not going to be a possible task, especially with the Akujin that had powers that far surpassed his own.

"Nothing has been making sense since I was pulled into that circle thing. All we can do...is get everyone from Night Raid back together. Though with the redecorating that just happened it might be hard to track 'em...," Leone replied with a small optimism until she began to pick a faint scent in the coming from the soil.

"Sniff, sniff...Lubbock...I don't believe this...," Leone told Lubbock with a shocked, wide eyed expression as she turned to look at him. She had sensed that ever since the pink circle had vanished, this place had felt familiar, but by smelling its scent- she had realized the reason of why it was.

"What?," Lubbock asked with some irked confusion. Leone narrowed her eyes as she explained to Lubbock what she had meant by those words.

"This is where the capital was...whatever's happening...it's definitely above what we've been fighting against...before we both kicked the bucket.," Leone replied initially with intense seriousness before making a joke at the end. Regardless, it meant that while the environment was unfamiliar, they had the ability to trace where to find certain locations even though they had been altered by the Hell Kingdom's antics.

A school bell then rang loudly in the distance.

* * *

 **Demon District**

Wave and Bulat noticed that they were now hovering above a seething hot location with several fiendish buildings made of molten magma rock. Several vile people both recognized were being engulfed in flames, screaming in agony. But, they ignored them due to realizing that they had likely lost their barring and their ability to find Susanoo and Najenda before it was too late.

"This...was not there before...," Bulat said with a nervous chuckle as he observed the infernal environment with some hesitance. Wave nodded and the two rushed away as soon as they could from the place of intense torture.

A school bell then rang loudly in the distance.

* * *

 **Machine District**

A pink haired girl carried an infant with brown hair, wrapped in a bundle. She hid behind an alley of a small metropolis made entirely of shiny material, which on closer inspection was made of polished human bones. It was both understandable since it was likely these people were sinners who deserved it, but it was a nasty sight to see people being made to architecture.

"Busu. I don't know where daddy is, but I'm sure who lives here is responsible for what happened to us. Those sons of bitches are gonna pay.," she said in a cross and hushed tone of voice as to not wake up the baby. Mine then continued on her path, desperately looking for Tatsumi, not knowing the difficult situation he was in at this very moment.

A school bell then rang loudly in the distance

* * *

 **Beast District**

A small white dog was lost in this environment and soon did something that was truly unexpected of his previous characterization. As if it had been reminded of its true purpose after years of ignorance.

This dog in particular was Koro the White Dog Teigu finally stopped running in what appeared to be a dense jungle of some sort that had been suddenly manifested due to some unknown power. After catching its breath, it expanded its size- going from a tiny animal to an towering beast as it opened its multiple rows of toothed mouth extremely wide. From its expression, it seemed like it was feeling a mixture of illness and revulsion. Koro proceeded to vomit out a great deal of things that it eaten over the centuries- including several people that his previous mastesr had allowed him to kill. Everything else seemed to seep out like black mist and fade into dust- as if the content that was in there was not human in the slightest.

The most notable of these were the discarded pieces of a bespectacled woman with long purple hair in a sleeveless lilac cheongsam with detached lilac arm sleeves and white boots. The other was a dissected body parts of a young woman in a a white long sleeve shirt with the collar tied with a red ribbon under a black vest a red checkered mini skirt, and black leather below-the-knee boots; only the head, which had been decapitated shortly before the rest of the body.

Surprisingly, it gave a look of remorse towards the people it had eaten and rushed off in order to find his master. Some of the bodies faded into white light while others remained in their butchered states, which made sense due to this altered location still being Hell itself. A sole woman in a yellow kimono weeped happily as she rose into the sky only to be forced back down for some unknown reason she couldn't explain.

"But, I was forced to steal...I was forced to...," she muttered to herself in despair as she took a fetal position.

Meanwhile, the body parts of woman in the lilac dress and the one in the black vests slowly pulled themselves back together until the process was complete. Rather unusually, a projectile then sped towards the still headless body of the girl in black vest and attached itself to the stump where its missing piece once stood. It was her head- one with pale skin, waist length auburn hair, and red iris eyes. She wore a butterfly headphone accessory on her head.

The identities of the women were simple, they were Sheele and Chelsea from Night Raid, both killed by Seryu and Kurome respectively and had resided inside Koro, rather the Teigu's Hekatonkheires ever since. Unfortunately, Chelsea's head as mentioned before had been severed and when she arrived in Hell as an isolated head- she underwent unimaginable torture at the hands of the Akujin there. She was still shivering from the pain that she had escaped from due to her body rejoining itself for some reason she couldn't explain.

Chelsea took a glance at Sheele who was as confused as she was on the circumstances of their bodies returning to normal. She then noticed that her lollipops were still intact in her vest pocket, which made her take one out to put in her mouth as a stress reliever. After a few moments, she calmed down enough to observe the situation more rationally.

 _I...died...maybe this is a dream, sometimes you have hallucinations as you slowly reach your demise...For now, it's better to play it out and get information about this place.,_ Chelsea internally concluded as she looked around the forest. She then looked at Sheele with some apprehension.

 _So this is Sheele...well, I can't complain about her being compassionate...when I died due to being emotional..._ , Chelsea thought as she slowly drew closer to Sheele.

A school bell then rang loudly in the distance

* * *

 **Hell King's Black Castle**

Tatsumi slowly opened his eyes as he heard the sound of a school bell ringing in the distance. His vision gradually became clearer as he saw an ornate celling with a chandelier and architecture constructed with surreal, bio-mechanical material. He then looked at his left side to see the stubble bearded man with long brown hair and green iris eyes. He wore a black bio-mechanical armor with two draconic head shaped shoulder guards, broad chest armor, spiked arm/leg/stomach/wrist/foot armor, a obsidian tail and onyx plates that were worn over the entirety of golden wings he displayed before.

Tatsumi glared at him coldly, the one known as Ryūo the Black Dragon God who smirked at him while staring at him with his inhuman eyes.

"You hear that? It's time for school. You should introduce yourself to your future teammates and your future lord...your God.," Ryūo spoke in a dark, smug tone as he slowly opened the door leading to a series of corridors.

"You demons have school? That's a surprise...," Tatsumi said sarcastically as he got out of bed. He noticed that his body was now covered by black, bio-mechanical armor and he noticed that it was moving as if it were alive.

"You can either accept your heritage or have it beaten into you; that's your only options now. So give up on trying to escape.," the long brown haired man said coldly as he continued to glare at Tatsumi. The brown haired boy felt the aura and bowed grudgingly.

 _I'm not strong enough to beat answers about that plant man from him. I'll play his game for now...until I figure out how I stop this body from acting on its own.,_ Tatsumi thought grudgingly as he slowly walked away , but stopped midway as he turned to the Black Dragon God with his sinister glare.

"...If I'm half human...then what was my mom like...?," Tatsumi asked, which caused Ryūo to widen his eyes and softened his expression slightly. It seemed to be a statement he had not expected and one that actually brought up something akin to decency within Ryūo.

 _Why did I ask that? It seems to have gotten him to stop looking at me like some sort of scheming psycho.,_ Tatsumi thought to himself in surprise as he took advantage of the situation.

"Let me guess, she was hot tempered, had a cold exterior that has a compassionate side and could be teasing at-," he continued sarcastically, hoping to drag out the conversation

"That's what you'd use to describe my own human mother, Sincere and that girl descended from the Western border tribe. Your mother, Drakena...was more like the one called Esdeath.," the Black God Dragon replied truthfully, which made Tatsumi stop talking due to how ruthlessly blunt those words were. It was not the fact that Ryūo admitted to being of human blood that caused him to stop, but rather the last words he spoke. Ones that ran chills down his spine due to it the implications of what it implied.

"I blame that elder of that village of yours, those two friends as well as that retired soldier who taught you the art of swordsmanship, hand-to-hand combat, and blacksmithing. Those incompetents made you soft, it's going to take centuries to undo what they forced down your throat. That goes for your band of misfits as well- Night Raid wasn't it? You should be grateful that you can start anew from how you've wasted your life up to this point.," Ryūo said with a snarl as his narrow glare continued to look at Tatsumi. What little warmness that had slowly built up had been burnt out in an instant.

Tatsumi was about to recklessly attack him, but then he noticed that Ryūo was kneeling before something. Tatsumi turned around to see who had made him do so. It was a dark gray humanoid with skeletal nose and sharp eyes with blue sclera and red iris pupils with a series of purple corneal limbus that formed a ripple. He had decided to wear heavy bio-mechanical, onyx colored armor over his body.

As his unusual eyes met Tatsumi's, the latter then experienced a subconscious fear that forced him to relive his entire life up to that point. The fear had unconsciously forced him to bow on his knees as well. As he rose his head, he looked at the being with the red irises who stared back at him like a person would look at an insect. Whatever this thing was, it was likely a very prominent leader within Hell. And definitely someone he should be fighting at the moment, something that every cell in his body was telling him at that moment.

"Regardless of the crisis you're experiencing right now, I see it as insignificant as of this moment.," said the being in a profound tone of voice as he touched his shoulder, which was followed by the Shambhala pattern underneath their feet. Tatsumi looked in confusion, wondering why he had this power since it seemed to be identical to a certain Teigu. Before he got an answer, the being said something that surprised him completely.

"It's apparently the end of the young Akujin's school break, it would be a irritation on my part if I were to come late. You can stand in the back.," said the being as he continued to look down at him, making it clear that his act of rebellion was far beneath his attention. Tatsumi grudgingly agreed with this statement at least for the current moment at least.

Tatsumi and the being then vanished, leaving Ryūo by himself.

"You were surprisingly cool with the fact that you became a Danger Beast as a result of your over-usage of Incursio, and could never be a human again. That was a comforting thought was enough to satisfy you. But, that was one thing- an Akujin is another. You're a Hell-Spawn and the sooner you understand this, the better off you'll be.," the Black Dragon God said to himself as he turned around and walked in the other direction. His tone being very morbid and malicious.

* * *

 **Alba's House**

The Genuine and Substitute White Prefects along with their leader were not affected by the changes in the room. Kurome on the other hand, was startled by the pink light followed by the structure breaking apart and reforming into a different design.

"It seems my half brother saw fit to make some changes. Regardless, it's time to go back to school. Remember to take the courses seriously, we do have to maintain our authority- especially you, Alba!," Nefariam commanded resolutely as he heard the school bell ring. Alba became nervous when he was told this, implying that he was not one to talk lessons seriously Kurome was confused that these things even had to go to school in the first place.

He then wordlessly signaled to the others in the room to leave and head to the place that they needed to go. He then went to Kurome and said this to her in a devilish tone of voice-

"For all the drugs, brainwashing and remorseless insanity you had gained, you were convinced you were human on some level. You were probably haunted by the deaths you've killed and remembered the horrible things you've done. And you were about to recover...that was before you knew what you now know...that you're an inherently evil hell-spawn and you will never die...since you're already a corpse that answers to the Devil himself."

Kurome fell to her knees in anguish before Nefariam summoned a Shambhala circle to envelop her in its light. He did the same to the girl in the turquoise dress, but in her case, it was slightly darker than before.

"I wonder how she'll enjoy the curriculum? As for the little alchemist, spending some time in the Dimension of Nightmares will be interesting.," Nefaiam said with a sinister smirk as he phased through the room and floated outside the elegant mansion of a bird house that Alba's home had become.

It was the end of the Akujin's school break and the stage for the White/Black Rivalry War was about to ensure.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Classroom**


	47. Kill The Classroom

**Author Notes: This is a build up chapter to the hilarity that will ensue in the chapter that will come two chapters after this one. Also giving background to the environment Malum decided to change. In this chapter, I'll give my voice preferences for Japanese/English localizations for the following characters.**

 **Pleumon: : Yuko Mizutani (Japanese), Cynthia Cranz (English). Quercu: Chie Nakamura (Japanese), Debi Derryberry (English)**

 **Also I give hints of certain characters getting involved in future chapters, such as Night Raid, Aranea's mother and etc.**

 **Chapter 47: Kill The Classroom**

* * *

 **Sea District**

Cetusia initially was confused on the alterations of her district, changing from an underwater culture hidden by a series of pools into a large quantity of water spheres with several aquatic themed buildings within them. The Sea type Akujin were able to freely swim in and out of the spheres and this fact was enough to satisfy the majority of them in spite of the drastic changes to their living quarters. But, now was not the time for such thoughts- she had to get to school on time or be reprimanded with a tardy from the teacher. Since both Xiphias and Helianthus were now permanently exempted from teaching due to the former being killed and the latter deserting; it meant that there were a new staff set to teach for the next semester Something that she anticipated greatly.

She generated a tunnel of water from the sphere that she was currently inside and used it to extend a path towards the school building that she needed to go to for the upcoming class. Cetusia was able to do this due to the Sea type Akujin having natural kinesis over all kinds of liquids and have them bend to their will.

Aqua on the other hand, was forcibly dragged along by Squalus by the head who was running at full speed towards the school with a feral expression on his face. When Cetusia, Squalus and Aqua caught glimpses of one another as they got closer to the school, Cetusia gave Squalus a look of contempt while expressed pity for Aqua for always having deal with the oppressive authority of her other prefects. Regardless, she went forward towards her destination.

 _I wonder what we'll learn this semester?_ , Cetusia thought curiously as she continued to swim towards the school. Several Sea type Akujin had followed her example and generated water tunnels for them to travel to school. They ranged from bipedal marine creatures to merfolk with lower fish torsos in terms of appearance.

* * *

 **Bird District**

Alba flew at top speed towards the school with Oedipus blazing ahead of him to his annoyance, the magma of his wings propelling back towards the pure energy winged humanoid to Alba's annoyance in spite of his regeneration allowing him to recover from being hit by seething hot droplets.

"My younger brother's got lost again. Mom's going scold me again for not looking out for him...,," Alba said with a complaining tone of annoyance as he looked around the district and noticed that the winged females were all swooning at him. They didn't even mind if he was constantly bombarded by the magma droplets coming from Oedipus ahead of him.

"Ahahahaha! Perhaps Negrot will prove himself against a worthy opponent if he manages to find one on his aimless journey.," Oedipus said absentmindedly until he noticed the cold glare of Alba who was directly behind him.

"...Don't you dare praise him! iI was determined at birth that he'd be no greater than his worth. And those who dare to step above their station...," Alba said with a flat tone of animosity. He seemed to despise Negrot, a fact that was well known within the Akujin community.

"Deserve to be killed for the benefit of the society. Yes, we know about why you associated with Helianthus in spite of his overt deviant personality. He covered your own nasty habits and you helped him in tricking Pandora to head to her 500 year imprisonment of torture and you continue your...hobbies...," Oedipus replied with his own nasty glare back at Alba. Alba slowed down due to his secret being exposed.

"I'm not going to ask why you do this, but there's a better way to feed off their misery than luring them into dark corners and eating them alive.," the periwinkle iris eyed youth said with a flamboyant yet creepy tone of voice as he flew backwards in order to get closer to Alba.

"Ever heard of the Uriah Gambit?," Oedipus said in a hushed whisper that got Alba's attention.

"It's when you send a hapless pawn out on a dangerous mission that's sure to get him killed. He'll die in action, and you'll have plausible deniability of any responsibility that could be led to you. It's to get rid of someone's getting too strong, too much negative influence or to make an enemy look unfavorable due to killing a potentially innocent member of our kingdom. And then you can feed off of their guilt and agony of the Evil Energy leaving the body. That's what armies are for.," he continued with an evil smile and eerie expression in his eyes. Alba in spite of his usual vileness was shocked from this truly despicable speech that was uttered.

"Think about it.," Oedipus concluded as he flew ahead leaving Alba to think on these words. The two winged avian humanoids continued their flight towards the school without saying another word. Other Bird Akujin either flew or ran quickly behind the duo as they rushed to school. They ranged from completely bird like with some humanoid features to resembling humans with feathered wings on their backs.

* * *

 **Spell-Caster District**

Phantasia, and Somniuma were already heading to school, when they were soon accompanied by Dorina slowly hovered away from the tall, cylinder towers that had created through Malum's powers to be the home of the spell-casters. They were able to move like this due to utilizing circular magic seals to levitate above the ground and able to move at incredible speeds. While the hooded hat male and the witch hatted female were glaring at each other with animosity and the energetic redhead remained cheerful as the three headed to the classroom.

"His Other Grace does things on his own whims. Not only does he destroy the barrier that kept us imprisoned, but he relocated the Hell Kingdom and altered its structure without acknowledging how others would feel about it.," Phantasia voiced his complaints about the sudden changes that had been occurring recently, being more vocal than he'd usually be.

"You're more talkative for once. There are some benefits from His Other Grace's actions, but it doesn't mean he'll win over His Majesty's favor so easily.," Somniuma replied in a deadpan tone of voice while having a flat expression on her face.

"Aren't you both just mad that our boss is infinitely stronger than yours?," Dorina said with a carefree, yet insidious tone of voice as she passed by the two White Prefects with ease. Irked, Phantasia and Somniuma followed her as they continued through the arcane building district towards the school.

Other Spell-Caster Akujin followed them either through hovering magical circles or through magical teleportation in order to head to school. They ranged from completely hooked individuals to being humanlike aside from unusual eyes and runes adorning their bodies.

* * *

 **Insect District**

Apium and Odontodactylus had already arrived at the school earlier than the majority of the prefects due to the incredible speed that they were best known for within the Akujin society.

"You're early.," Prodigium spoke, notifying the two insects of his existence as he stood by the entrance leading into the inside of the school. This annoyed Apium while Odontodactylus was quietly praying for the Hell King to make him succeed this semester.

Aranea on the other hand, had finished getting prepared for school and soon left her room. She passed by her myriad of arthropod siblings, taking glances to acknowledge them as she went towards the front doors that lead outside her altered residence. She walked outside and noticed that exterior of the hives now resembled cone shaped buildings with a casual indifference.

Ready to leave the beehive shaped building district created by Malum, Aranea respectfully bowed to Scarabaeus and a woman with dark lipstick that was only a inch shorter than the armored beetle's height who had decided to wait outside for her. They wanted to give her some words of encouragement before Aranea went to school, at least, the woman desired to.

The woman had extremely pale and flawless porcelain skin complexion. Her body was curvy, with very large breasts, a thin waist, and wide hips. Her long dark/black hair was worn in an upwards manner with two long strands that frame either side of her face, and eyes that had both completely grey irises and pupils, each containing a white spider web pattern within them. She wore a incredibly long black sleeveless bio-mechanical dress; so long that it concealed her feet and ended in eight small trailing pieces of fabric like the legs of a spider. A narrow black band encircled her neck, which featured a small spider emblem that lay at its front and eight extensions that protruded outwards upon the back, with four emerging from either side. Spider web netting branched the gap between the band and the dress, extending downwards from the aforementioned spider wore a long dark purple scarf over her back, which ended at her elbows and the ends had four spider leg like tassels at the ends of the scarf.

She had an aristocratic, pragmatic and sinister personality, which Aranea had inherited somewhat due to the fact that this woman was her mother, Virusia, the second in command of the Black Faction and the mother of all of Scarabeus' children.

"Remember, you are of noble blood that is bound to serve the Hell King and his heir. So make sure you always act in his interests even if it is venomous.," Virusia told Aranea in a refined tone of voice. The silver haired girl nodded and shot out webbing from her hand towards the school. Once it attached, she used the string to pull her towards the school. Several Insect Akujin then flew or crawled at fast speeds from their homes as they rushed to school. They ranged from gigantic biped arthropods to relatively human like beings with buzzing insect wings.

* * *

 **Machine District**

In the sleek buildings made of polished white human bones, Machina had finished its "maintenance" in its private room. Though to be honest, not a lot was known about the Black Faction's Prefects due to being the fact that the majority of the group were mysterious and aloof, never associating with the White Faction aside from mandatory meetings. This was especially the case for

The gigantic robot with the single orange eye opened the door and slowly walked out of the room. In a millisecond, it rushed outside of the corridor and had left the building district as it caught up to Progessioa who was the sole remaining White Faction representative after Calculo's disappearance.

"Compared to Calculo, this bulky sloth is likely to be as slow as it takes to perform maintenance-," the streamlined warrior boasted until he saw a large, black blur on his right side pass him at blinding speeds. It was Machina who far faster than its appearance implied. Irritated, he powered up his jet propulsion feet in order to catch up to Machina. The streamlined warrior did not pay attention to the pink haired girl with a baby in her arms who was moving between alley ways in order to shadow the Akujin. Machina on the other hand, was fully aware of this young woman, but said nothing about it for some reason.

Other Machine Akujin followed the two by using their own methods of transportation. Some flew, a few teleported and the majority ran as they could using their modified legs to do so. They ranged from bulky automatons and sentient weapons with vaguely humanoid structures to androids as well as cyborgs with distinctly human like features.

* * *

 **Plant District**

Arbora left the large willow tree that housed her large family that made up her clan, rejoicing over the place that Malum had created for them. As she waved good bye to her siblings, she noticed Cacti and Rosa, the former dancing his unique dance of shaking the unusual tools that he called maracas while the latter was bewildered by the green cactus humanoid with three black empty holes placed to resemble two eyes and a mouth.

The green haired girl smirked as she followed behind two White Prefects, taking a mischievous look behind her. She had noticed that a leonine girl and a green haired young man in a pink haired was trailing behind them. Amused, she said nothing as she allowed the two to follow them- pretending to be ignorant of her existence.

 _My Nequem! I'm between a crazy battle nut and a looney musician. I can't wait to meet Mus and Nix- they're relatively normal. Cetusia and Aqua seem to be easy to talk to. Aranea seems approachable, but I don't like the fact that she gets along with Arbora too well for my taste. Definitely, don't want to be the majority of the other prefects. Alba, Kaze, Aome, Infernum, Negrot are said to be especially brutal_., Rosa thought with a sigh of reluctance towards his current company and the Prefects as a whole.

Other Plant Akujin followed the trio, running as fast they could towards their destination where the school lay. They ranged from towering tree giants and diminutive mushrooms to relatively humanoid beings with slightly plant like features on their bodies.

* * *

 **Beast District**

Mus and Tigrisa were heading towards the school through the jungle created by Malum's powers, the stoic rat themed young man annoyed by the playful tigress girl who kept pestering him. They were joined by Elephantus, the large mammoth humanoid. Without a word, they continued towards the school while picking up the pace of their speed. Occasionally, Elephantus would take glances towards the back to see two girls with purple and auburn hair respectively that shadowed the three Akujin. Elephantus remained silent about this matter for some unknown reason.

Elephantus and Mus decided to ignore Tigrisa's attempts to pester them while also ignoring one another.

Other Beast Akujin followed the trio, speeding on their legs or flying in the air towards their destination at the school. They ranged from bipedal beasts to nearly humanlike aside from a few mammalian features such as a tail, paw or animal like eye set.

* * *

 **Elemental District**

Caligo and Nix sped through the wide plain whose weather was divided between rocky terrain, firestorms, windstorms, snowstorms, pitch black spaces, heavy rain downpours, electric storms, etc. Fulgur joined them with a stoic expression on his face, ignoring the morbid being of darkness and the chipper girl with snow flowing around her body. Fulgur saw the glimpse of a large, muscular man with two long strands that curved backwards like horns trailing through the dangerous terrain.

"I like this place that His Grace created? Don't you?," Fulgur said to the other two with a withdrawn and silent tone of voice, only to get no response from either. He stopped talking as he decided that neither were interested in a conversation.

Other Elemental Akujin followed behind the trio using their own means of travel to get to the school. They would blitz with lightning fast speed, flew at supersonic speeds or teleport to the location using their own bodies as a medium to do so. They ranged from being bipedal elementals to being humanlike aside from unusual hair or patterns on their skin.

* * *

 **Divine District**

Stella and Forma flew through the district now filled with grand palaces and temples of both angelic/eldritch structures hovering over a space resembling the night sky. They were soon joined by Aether, the horned alien looking priest with downward curved eyes and horns on top of the being's head. Stella was the only one with readable emotions, being cross that this was the second time that someone had stopped her attack in the span of several weeks. Forma's head showed no emotions, but there were signs that he resented the fact that it was Malum and not Nefariam who was the one who gave the Akujin back their homeland and recreated the Hell Kingdom's original architecture prior the Empire's founding. Aether on the other hand, was fathomless and at extremely observant as the horned being already knew that a pompadour haired man on a dark blue beast had somehow arrived in this area and that Negrot had managed to get lost in the Divine District. Aether stayed behind while the other two went ahead due to wanting to witness the battle that was about to ensue...

"I thought Aether was an honor student. Why's that thing staying behind...Forma? Forma?! Darn it, both of them are too hard to talk to.," Stella said irritably after her failed attempt to converse with the Akujin made out of shapes, giving up due to the latter being too incomprehensible to grasp.

The other Divine Akujin followed them either through flight or teleporting directly to the school. They ranged from angelic humanoids like Stella to truly alien like entities that resembled no creature in this world.

* * *

 **Demon District**

In the horrific citadel of torture made from seething hot magma rock created by Malum's powers, Scurra and Succuba flew past the screams of sinners as they were soon joined by Infernum.

"I want to get to Lord Nefariam as soon as possible.," the dark green haired woman cried as she flapped her wings as hard as she could.

"After what His Other Grace did. Our Grace will be needing a miracle to catch up-," Scurra replied impishly as he floated in the sky only to stop when Succuba glared angrily at the clown who dropped his jaw and eyes popped out of his sockets.

"...Can't wait...to attack the Heavens...," Infernum the pitch black demon with massive wings, clubbed tail and red ember eyes spoke in a grimly amused tone of voice that unnerved the other two Akujin. They continued to head to the school at top speed.

Several demonic Akujin soon followed them each utilizing their own unique methods of travel. Soon through melding with shadows, teleporting through flames, warping between spatial distances and other more nightmarish means of getting to their destinations that were too disturbing to describe.

* * *

 **Warrior District**

The entire Warrior District had been reforged into a series of camps centered around a massive coliseum of monochromatic coloring by Malum's abilities.

Kaze and Sancti along with the entirety of the Warrior Akujin were performing a cremation funeral for the deceased Lanza. Militem and Gladiator stood in the back with stern glares as the fires burnt and as the two remaining Prefects bowed and continued towards the school swiftly as they ran on their two legs. As they did so, Gladiator was the first to speak, his tone was abrasive and cold.

"To think that such a person who consumed others to obtain their identities to make up for his own, would gain this much respect. He was one of the older Prefects and even if he was initially human, he died trying to stop his lord's enemy- even if were for selfish reasons."

"A warrior should not allow his emotions to consume. Bloodlust is an instinct that all life shares at some level, so it is the sole exception.," Militem told Gladiator in a stoic, reserved voice as his single red iris eye with a cross shaped pupil glared through the slits of his knight helmet.

"...Is that you saying that he died because he lost in his envy and his greed after his initial desire of pragmatism? That's another way of reading his character.," Gladiator replied with his upper tooth smile gleaming.

Other Warrior Akujin followed Kaze and Sancti, running as fast as their legs could take them. They ranged from goblin and troll like humanoids to nearly identical to humans aside from having extra arms; some could even pass as regular people if they were among humans.

"I don't buy it...," Kaze said to Sancti with a sly grin on his face.

"What? That Lanza could die so easily? Denial is one of the first stages of accepting death.," Sancti said in a noble tone, clearly not understanding what his peer was trying to say.

"I'm suggesting that perhaps our former colleague might not be 6 feet under after all. Take it anyway you like.," Kaze replied as he sped up to Sancti's shock.

* * *

 **Undead District**

Shirome and Corpus walked at their own pace in comparison to their urgent peers through the skeletal metropolis that Malum had created once he brought the Hell Kingdom over the area that was once the capital. They then noticed a mausoleum shaped like an ornate palace with gothic structures of demonic and spectral imagery. The black. massive front doors opened to reveal Aome who stood for a moment as she observed the changes to the district before seemingly "popping" out of their sight.

"Demonstrating her superior speed again. I bet she's already at the school. You Mura-Yatsus are always showing off, especially those two sisters who showed up. They managed to take down Xiphias on their own on separate occasions. I don't think they'll ever fully accept the ways of Akujin...they were Teigu users.," Corpus said in a rational tone of voice, while also having the need to speak his complaints aloud.

"I just know that I'm gonna enjoy when we officially begin the contest against the Black Faction.," Shirome said in a cheerful voice that brimmed with eeriness and fiendish delight.

They continued walking, barely acknowledging Esdeath who relocated in the middle of the Undead District after Malum had rearranged the structure of the kingdom.

Other Undead Akujin followed the duo as they sped as quickly as possible towards their destination where the school lay. They included zombies, vampires, werewolves, flesh golems, ghouls, ghosts, skeletons and other types of undead monstrosities that either flew or ran quickly using their legs.

* * *

 **Reptile District**

Tetsudo and Draca traveled through the rocky terrain with mountain peaks that Malum had created through his powers by flight and through intense running respectively. Vacuum was hovering above in the black hole that the individual preferred to travel by.

"Hah, Hah, I can't believe His Other Grace would do this...there has to be a limit to what...Hah, Hah...he can do?," Tetsudo asked as he panted and wheezed from overexerting himself.

Draca remained stoic and silent while Vacuum decided to not speak at all.

Other Reptile Akujin followed the trio as they flew or ran towards the school as fast as they could. They ranged from bipedal draconic and dinosaur like monsters to relatively humanoid beings with a tails and wings on their backs. Tetsudo was unfortunately stampeded upon by the crowd and soon tossed upwards by the force of one particularly large young Akujin that resembled a triple horned reptile with a beaked mouth. He was then caught by an annoyed Draca by the tail while the turtle humanoid was unconscious from the injuries he just obtained.

* * *

 **ULF District**

Cervos and Centaurus were now walking through the highly advanced and mythical metropolis of the ULF Akujin after rushing towards the school at top speeds earlier. They saw that Prodigium had been standing agains the entrance of the school- a surprisingly drab gray cube of large size with several window openings, which contrasted with the rest of the environment.

Centaurus glared at the dark blue skinned humanoid with intense frustration while Cervos was more neutral towards his opposing faction counterpart.

The three went in without saying a word to one another.

The other ULF Akujin walked or hovered relatively casually towards the school at their own pace due to being the closest to the establishment. While some were slightly more monstrous then others, the ULF all had generally humanoid forms with a few having centaur like features. They managed to get inside the school before the mad rush of the other types of Akujin students came running inside to get on time.

* * *

 **Main Classroom**

While there were several classrooms within the building, only one was actually usable at the present moment. It contained a subspace that allowed for all of the Akujin youths to be allowed enough space to sit together in their respective sear. Regardless, the youths would fight each other in order to get ahead of the other until the ULF Akujin emitted a powerful aura that forced the rest to behave properly and enter the room in orderly fashion.

Aome, Apium, Odontodactylus and a few others were already in the room, much to some of the other Prefects' annoyance. Silently, they went to their respective seats with only Aether and Negrot missing, which many found to be very odd indeed. They focused on the teachers in front of the space, so much so that they didn't even noticed when two girls with black hair- Akame and Kurome manifest in the back of the class via a flash of pink light and completely shocked at their sudden relocation. Nefariam and the Prefects excluding Negrot and Aether were seated the closest to the teachers while the rest were positioned behind them in order of rank and prominence.

In the lower center of the room was a chalkboard, a desk and a raised platform. On the side of the desk was an average human like Akujin and on the other was a fairly tall Akujin that resembled a female human. Notably, they were the replacements for both Xiphias and Helianthus as White Kings or rather Queens due to the death and desertion of their respective former leader. They had decided to teach the class out of duty, in order to make fully prepared for the war against the humans for the White Faction and eventually Heaven for the Black Faction.

The one on the right side was a woman with short, dark blue hair with ends that had ends that extended outwards and a single bang between her forehead. She wears a white, segmented lab coat, a gray top underneath, dark gray leggings, and white sandals. She had solid black iris eyes that were slightly slanted and narrow. She had a quiet and introspective personality, but she was also strict and stern at the same time. She was Quercu the new White Plant Queen and a research department head.

The one on the left was a pale skinned woman with platinum blond hair that went to her ankles with the ends resembling jellyfish tentacles. She wore a puffy, segmented white coat with billowing sleeves that ended at the floor, covering her feet. She had a ditzy expression with her pink iris eyes. She was Pleumon the new White Sea Queen and a teacher at the Unified White-Black Academy for Akujin.

Akame and Kurome looked in shock at what they were seeing, they had suddenly been warped to this location with Kurome being the more alarmed of the two due to knowing who caused it. They could do nothing except stand agains the wall, trying to come to grips about the room that they were currently in.

Suddenly, Malum manifested near the back with a shocked Tatsumi. Akame and Kurome looked at the brown haired boy, observed his new black attire and wondered why he was with Malum in the first place. None of that mattered at the moment as the one known as Quercu decided to speak her mind as she noticed a few people were missing.

"It seems Negrot and Aether aren't here. Wait a moment, I'll go fetch them.," said the dark blue haired woman to the entire gathering of young Akujin in a introspective tone of voice as Quercu suddenly vanished from sight.

Tatsumi, Akame and Kurome could only stare in bewilderment as to what was going on.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Ebony. Wave becomes entangled in an intense battle with one of the Black Prefects.**


	48. Kill The Ebony

**Author Notes: Original characters are property of** **Takahiro, Tetsuya Tashiro, Gangan Joker and Square Enix.**

 **I've wanted to write this chapter for a while, but had to wait until enough chapters had passed in order to get to this point. Negrot is essentially Wave's evil counterpart- a being that is supposed to superior than what came before him, but** **unfortunately due to predestined circumstances- he's forced to be in the shadows while the one that came before him gets the spotlight. In addition to this, I'm setting Negrot as Wave's arch-nemesis for this fanfic as a whole. I've even set up contrasting elements to make the rivalry work, such as Negrot relying on his fists while Wave's primary weapon, Grand Fall, is a dropkick. Wave is an idealistic person of average height who refuses to kill while Negrot is a towering nihilist who wants to find a worthy opponent in order to give his life some purpose in addition to having committed genocide on countless occasion on orders from his superiors. Also while Wave was initially naive about the corrupt government he served and eventually deserted the Empire due to the decisions of his heart, Negrot was born into the evil society of the Akujin and is unquestionably loyal to the Hell Kingdom, especially to the Hell King and Malum- thus would not consider turning against them.**

 **Wave gets his version of the Incursio power-up, but I decided that his should be different from Tatsumi's and it should live up to his Teigu's "Carnage Incarnation" title.**

 **Chapter 48: Kill The Ebony**

* * *

Wave and Bulat observed grand palaces and temples of both angelic/eldritch structures hovering over a space resembling the night sky. The palaces had tall columns and rectangular roofs, resembling something out of one of the old myths that Bulat had heard existed prior to the Empire's foundation. They also noticed the very odd "people" floating around the ethereal territory, ranging from olympian like humanoids to bizarre entities that seemed too unusual to be real.

"Seems Hell is very diverse in its sections, we passed through a necropolis, an aviary, an aquarium and other stuff. If this place weren't...the inferno, it would make a nice place for people to visit. And somehow, it's become even more elaborate than it was before.," Bulat commented on the rather unusual architecture of the Hell Kingdom's capital and the sudden alteration of the environment after the pink light flashed over the entire area.

"...I feel like this place is familiar...," Wave said in a deepened voice, somehow knowing that the area was familiar to him for some reason.

Before they could converse more on the matter, they felt an overwhelming presence coming from below. They looked downwards to see the source of the massive power wandering aimlessly in the streets below.

It was a 6'3 tall male avian humanoid with jet black, heavy bio-mechanical armor. The armor was adorned with warped faces of demons, skulls, dragons and other monstrous creatures detailed on random parts of the plated sections which was fitted over his extremely muscular physique. His hands had five claws with five toed talons on his feet; his wings were less like bird wings, being more like shadowy matter shaped like wings and his head was covered by a vulture shaped helmet as well as wearing black sunglasses over his eyes.

The sunglass wearing winged humanoid then slowly turned to see Bulat and Wave in the sky above, his sunglasses then shined with a morbid glint as he proceeded to speak in a deep baritone voice.

"O Czar of Lucid Hysteria, you have answered my prayers...I know see my prey that I hath sought for 500 years...Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot.," he said as he prepared to fly into the sky above. Wave then felt a blanket of dread filled his entire body.

Bulat seeing that it was better to retreat than face him, screamed aloud, "Get a hold of yourself, this is no time to freeze up! This guy's-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Bulat was struck by a powerful punch from the black armored humanoid with shadowy wings. The pompadour haired man looked in shock as he slowly came to realize the impact of the strike as he was propelled several miles away from the Hell Kingdom.

"I hath poor judgment in discovering my own path, but I thank His Divine Majesty for allowing this destined duel to occur. Now let us engage in a bout of onslaught and bloodshed in order to wipe the unworthy blood I took during the final days of that capital. The same that you served under and which our Hell Kingdom has once again taken hold.," said the winged humanoid as he started down with his dark sunglasses.

Wave's large eyes narrowed as he slowly turned his gaze towards the umbra armored being standing on his back with a vehement glare. He had pieced from the words spoken that this being was apart of a group that not only committed genocide on the newly reformed capital, but had built their civilization on top of it. While the exact facts were not known, he guessed at least this much was true. Staring at this foe, he prepared for combat, knowing it was pointless to run away.

"What's your name...and why did you do all of this?," Wave asked in a serious tone as his anger slowly rose. The sunglass wearing individual took a slow brief before answering Wave's inquiry.

"Black Faction's Bird Prefect- Negrot of the Ebony Wing. Well the White Faction's goal is hedonistic domination; the Black Faction's goals are simple...Fighting hath no greater purpose than the sake of combatting a worthy opponent. Genocide and the misery of the populations are a means to get those adversaries to emerge. Do not ask why lightning strike the earth or why floods engulf entire continents...it is a natural occurrence to observe who is able to endure and who is not.," replied the sunglasses wearing humanoid in a somber tone of voice as he slowly levitated off of the dark blue beast.

Wave lunged at the Ebony Wing with a savage expression on his face while Negrot seemed to be pleased with the violent reaction he got from the Grand Chariot user.

* * *

Overlooking the scene in the distance was a eldritch, gray skinned humanoid wore a long bio-mechanical black robe with two sets of large horns on its shoulders. Its bald head had two curved horns emerging the top of the cranium and upward curved eyes with black sclera with tiny white sclera. Everything else below the eyes was covered by its high collar. It was Aether of the Black Prefects, the head of the Divine Akujin under the Black Faction's youth division.

"Truly blissful to witness a battle like this. It shalt make for greater amusement for Negrot after he single handedly killed the Teigu users that were guarding the city on that day when Aome made our war declaration on the humans. I admit it was irksome when the White Faction destroyed the capital and had the remaining users assassinated through their underhanded methods. How truly marvelous His Grace is...Lord Malum hath brought salvation to the Akujin by freeing us from that seal and restoring our kingdom. I sense that a war is coming for us and that fact fills me with serenity.," said Aether in a cold and dramatic tone of voice as it observed the battle between Negrot and Wave from afar. As for the fight itself, the former had a massive advantage over the latter.

Wave in spite of only recently obtaining his bestial form, was able to adjust quickly to his new form. At least, enough to be able to fight with his claws and tail. However, Negrot was too powerful to taken down by such simple tactics.

As Wave would thrust a claw or slam his tail downwards in an attempt to hit the Ebony Wing, the latter was able to swerve around him and land powerful punches onto the beast the former man of the sea had become against his will due to the Akujin's machinations. While Wave was giving his all, Negrot was barely putting any effort in his actions and was overall unamused.

Eventually, he had enough of this poor excuse of a fight and clenched his left fist. A black aura emitted from the hand and swirled around with a loud rustling noise as the hand continued to reverberate from the immense aura he was generating. Negrot slowly forced this powerful punch into Wave's gut, the force slowly building as it connected with the dark blue beast's entire being.

" **Manus Tenebris**.," Negrot declared in a grave tone of voice as an explosive of swirling black energy blew Wave downwards towards the side of one of the temples. The Ebony Wing then floated downwards and landed a few feet away from the fallen dark blue beast. Wave's vision was blurred and he coughing up blood that quickly reversed due to the composition of Hell.

"A form such as yours is inefficient to battle. Evolve this instant...I refuse to have this fight that I hath waited for centuries to end so easily.," Negrot told the barely conscious Wave with a severe tone of voice as he clenched his fist.

"...Sorry, I only got this way because a fish freak made me into this...I could never have gotten this way on my own...only Incursio is able to do that...even thought I had the successive Teigu, the prototype always has the advantage...," Wave responded weakly.

Negrot then went into his thoughts and recalled a memory from long ago.

* * *

 _ **1050 years ago**_

 _A young Alba was clenching a younger Negrot's head with his left taloned foot; the latter scarred and bloodied. Aquilla rushed in before the beating could get worse. Overlooking the skirmish, was a tall male Akujin in white hawk themed armor and another Akujin who was taller as well as wearing black falcon themed armor a few feet away. These two were the former White and Black Faction leaders, Accipitris in the white armor and Falco in the black armor. Aquila was their shared spouse, with Alba being Accipitris' son and Negrot being Falco's. Bubonem was behind them, lowering his head behind Falco as the future Black Faction leader was subservient to the falcon themed warrior._

 _After Aquilla managed to calm her children down, Alba told Negrot in a callous tone of voice that managed to deeply upset the latter._

 _"You were born second. Therefore, you will never step out of my shadow. That goes for everyone in Black Faction who should obey the White Faction without question. When His Majesty assimilated the Akashic Book of Wisdom after stealing it from the Jizenjin, you lost any chance of standing up to us. You will never rise above me, let alone His Majesty as he is now.," the white armored youth said cold-heartedly to Negrot as he looked down at him with cold eyes._

* * *

"...You are correct, those born with vast potential will always stand above those who gain their strength though intense effort alone. So I saw this- if Incursio and the ones with natural born talent stand above us- then we will fight in the shadows, unacknowledged and forgettable by the majority, but remembered fondly by the minority. A battle of bloodshed and vengeance playing out.," Negrot responded with a sagacious tone that had the weight of a millennium of experience behind those words.

"What do you mean vengeance?," Wave asked with a confused tone in his voice until he noticed something hanging on the right side Negrot's waist...an object he knew very well. It was a blue badge with Empire's Navy symbol on it. Something that caused his blood to boil.

"You're putting it together, the man who inspired you to join the Navy was killed by none other than myself. And the previous owner of that Teigu that you had merged with was also killed by my hands.," Negrot explained with a morbid tone as he tore the badge of his waist and tossed it to Wave. The dark blue monster became livid, recognizing it to be the one that belonged to the man who inspired him to join the Navy.

"They were named Tidal and Tsunami respectively. They were honorable men who were smarter than most men...they realized the puppeteer behind the glutton Honest was indeed Helianthus, who was until recently the White Faction's Plant Akujin leader. They had located his whereabouts in the Western Kingdom. While, I would've ignored them, the fact that one possessed Grand Chariot intrigued me greatly.," he continued with his explanation

"So you killed them?," Wave asked more furiously than before as he clenched his claw in frustration.

"I tore the one who inspired your career- Tidal in half with indifference. It was pitiable that the known as Tsunami was not as adept a user of Grand Chariot as you were. So I inserted a lethal darkness made from Evil Energy into his body. I then had him go out to see and deliver it in a package to someone that would be more capable. He then died at sea after several weeks of agony due to suffering under my curse. And I am more than satisfied that it turned out that one who received it was you.," Negrot answered in a guttural tone of voice that was dark and grim.

"Why me in particular?," Wave asked on the brink of losing his temper at this point.

"A gift to one's nephew I suppose. He was your uncle through your father, Brine. It seems that you never knew about him. The fact he was as weak as those Teigu users I killed with ease when Lady Aome made her war declaration against the one known as Ms. Najenda.," Negrot responded in a tone of indifference and callousness.

The next second Wave made an inhuman roar as his body was engulfed in blue energy that shot into the night "sky" breaking through and rocketing into the heavens. It was a pillar of azure light that was visible to all corners of the world and sensed by those of great powers.

* * *

 **All Across the World**

Helianthus hiding in some unknown building with a steel gray haired youth and a spiked haired youth behind him saw the light from outside his window. His golden iris with green sclera eyes narrowed in calm annoyance as he realized what had occurred.

 _It seems that someone was foolish enough to push a Teigu user to the next level. Hopefully, its the_ _intermediate stage...it would be an annoyance to deal with a fully awakened Teigu in the future.,_ the long brown haired man thought as he clenched his fist with annoyance.

In the Eastern Continent, a woman with long black hair and black iris eyes wearing a refined red jūnihitoe went towards the window of her home to observe a blue light in the distance. Oda, Hemi and Nakaido were behind her, concerned for her well being.

 _A light shines to fight the darkness, truly the gods smile upon us.,_ she thought as she prayed for whoever invoked this power for their success.

In the Western Continent, a ship fleet of several armadas was about to leave to the continent where the Empire once lay- saw a blue light in the distance.

 _A beacon glows in the distance, is it one of hope or despair? We will see when we get there.,_ thought a war beaten high ranking officer as he observed the pillar of blue energy shining in the far off distance.

An armada of ships coming from the Southern Continent saw a blue pillar of light in the distance far away from the sea. The armada's commander in chief smirked in anticipation for what was in store for her once she arrived in the location of the light's origin.

A large armada of ships heralding from the Northern Continent witnessed a blue pillar of light in the far off reaches where the black fortress lay. The large warrior with the featureless mask clenched his fist in excitement for the opponents he would face once he arrived on that continent.

On the continent where the Empire's capital once stood, several people angered with the disappearance of the capital saw the blue light and took it as a beacon to head towards, silently vowing to avenge the ones who had fallen several weeks ago.

A few miles away from the Empire's former capital, Najenda and Susanoo saw the blue light, but then noticed the large man with a pompadour who was in a small crater, likely created by his landing.

"B-Bulat...I never thought I'd see you again...actually ever since those 14 black armored psychopaths showed up, everything's been illogical.," Najenda said to her comrade as Susanoo lifted him to his feet.

"Speaking of black armored folks, the one who just punched me gave a look to me before he punched me out of the place I was in. Seems to me that he had an interest in Wave and not in a way that's similar to me.," Bulat replied as he recalled Negrot's incredible strength.

"That must be Negrot of the Ebony Wing, this is truly bad. He's one of the 14 selected to serve under the Hell King's heir. Even with the power he's emitting right now, Wave can't beat him.," Susanoo said in an urgent tone of stress.

"Wave's doing that?! And...isn't this The Speed of Lightning, Susanoo? He's bit more emotional than what the documents said about him.," Bulat said with bewildered expression on his face.

"A lot happened, but it looks like things have escalated even further than when I was there last. Let's raise some hell...in Hell.," Najenda commanded before ending in an awkward note.

In the Hell Kingdom's Plant District, Rakoto and Gainen finally awoke to see the blue pillar of light shining from the Divine District. while the men formerly piled on top of each other had long since left the area The indigo haired woman rose to her feet and glare at the radiant glow with a stoic expression.

"It seems that someone has awoken their true Teigu power...no wait, half of it. I need to go to that source immediately. It also seems like someone decided to relocate and redecorate Hell to suit his or her own needs.," Gainen said in a neurotic tone as she signaled Rakoto to follow her.

"If you say if it's important then I'll follow you.," Rakoto replied with a sigh and a reluctant smile as he walked behind the determined woman.

Nearing the school were four people, a blond lion woman, one purple haired woman, one auburn haired girl and one green haired youth who had each shadowed a respective Prefect in order to locate their destination. They turned around to see a blue pillar of light shining in the distance.

Inside the classroom, the young Akujin all sensed a powerful energy coming from the outside, it was enough to distract them from the lesson that was about to begin.

 _What is that? Why does it seem so familiar?,_ thought Tatsumi, Akame and Kurome as they felt his presence from within the immense aura seeping into the room. Malum, Nefariam and the Prefects were overall uninterested in the energy- not even giving it an acknowledgement.

* * *

The blue pillar solidified into a gigantic Grand Chariot armored humanoid beast that then dissipated into blue energy particles. These particles then solidified into a humanoid form as Negrot continued to stand with his arms crossed around his chest as he glared at the transformation with dark sunglasses.

The form that now stood before him was a bestial humanoid more aquatic reptilian design with dark blue bio-mechanical features and webbed claws on his hands as well as his feet. He had a blue sphere on his chest, a long fin tail and a large dorsal fin on his back. His eyes had enlarged blue irises with a massive cross shaped pupils, his blackened face was dinosaur-like with sharp fangs and had three sharp fins on the sides of his skull as well as the top his head.

Unlike the case with Incursio, Wave had become ironically more feral than he was in his previous bestial state to the point that he was unable to speak or emote human like expression. Wave drooled from his mouth like a wild animal as he made a noise that sounded like a mad cackle.

 _This isn't what I was expecting...I thought he'd become more like his old human self with armor, but it seems that as someone who was trailing behind the Teigu Incursio to the point he needed an additional Teigu to keep relevant...it was natural that he couldn't rise above his limits. This is a_ _disappointment, I wanted to match blows with a sentient warrior who would be my equal...not a witless beast that is ruled by instinct alone.,_ Negrot thought to himself as he observed Wave's current condition.

Wave then noticed Negrot and emitted a loud roar in his direction and vanished from sight. Negrot however, decided to lift his right fist behind him for some reason. Sure enough, the bestial Wave materialized there and was hit by the backhanded flick from Negrot. This forced the bestial aquatic reptile to roll over on the ground in pain.

 _The least I can do for you is_ _obliterate your being and hopefully, you will reincarnate 500 years later as someone more competent.,_ Negrot thought to himself as he prepared the final blow using the Manus Tenebris technique that he used earlier.

Then Wave did something unexpected, he spun his legs while still on the ground to knock Negrot off balance and charged a blue energy beam from his mouth. Negrot realized in time to use his wings to flew away from the point range blast by heading into the sky. Wave rose to his feet. to look at the black armored being flapping his wings in the night sky of the Divine Realm.

"You're not a dumb beast..., but you're not the current Grand Chariot user either.," Negrot told the aquatic reptilian humanoid as he stared down with his dark sunglasses. He sensed that this being before him had somehow taken his previous opponent's place and that he had an unnaturally high bloodlust.

" **You're right, I'm the spirit of Grand Chariot itself. I want to tear you apart and spread carnage across the world...like I did a thousand years ago**.," said Wave in a deeper and lucid tone of voice that seemed to belong to someone else entirely.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Carnage**


	49. Kill The Carnage

**Author Notes: Original Characters are property of** **Takahiro, Tetsuya Tashiro, Square Enix and Gangan Joker.**

 **The fight continues with the last chapter and concludes with a surprising twist. Following this will be a rather laid back set of chapters that will build up to the epic confrontation that occur once the forces of the other continents arrive.**

 **Chapter 49: Kill The Carnage**

* * *

After admitting to Negrot about his identity, the aquatic ghoul leaps towards the Ebony Wing. He proceeded to speedily slash the Akujin across the chest with his right webbed claw, creating a deep crack his armor, knocking Negrot backwards into nearby temple.

Negrot rose up and felt the wide gash on his chest armor. He then turned his dark sunglass gaze towards Grand Chariot whose back began to throb and bulge. The bulge burst open to reveal lengthy demonic wings to which, the demonic Teigu used to hover in the air. Collecting his thought, Negrot came to this conclusion as he analyzed the situation before him.

 _There were cases where some of the Teigu ultimately took over its user's body and began to wreck havoc on the country. Erastone's purpose was to subdue these aberrant Teigu along with its other function, which was a detriment to the Akujin as a whole. But, this feels different from those cases, the one that now faces me would attack everything in sight and wouldn't be able to speak.,_ the dark sunglasses wearing avian noted in his mind, having barred witnessed from afar the demise of several Teigu due to having the lack of will to control them properly.

 _Could this be...,_ Negrot realized in his thoughts, thinking back to a time several centuries before.

* * *

 ** _400 Years Ago_**

 _Negrot, Prodigium, Aome, Aether, Infernum, Cetusia, Elephantus and Arbora had just returned from their mission of destroying a small nation in the Eastern Borders of the Empire along with the Shingu users that had been protecting that civilization. Cetusia, Elephantus and Arbora looked around 3-4 years old at this point while Aome was hiding her face with a large ornate prehistoric Dragon mask with curved head horns and a long nasal horn. The Prefects for the Reptile, Warrior, Elemental, Machine, Insect and Spell-Caster were different from the ones from 400 years later; implying that they hadn't been born as of this time._

 _The Black Prefects glanced over to the White Prefect group, which at this point, did not have a Substitute group. As such, the members of the group were Cervos, a younger Draca, Corpus, Lanza, a younger Succuba, Forma, Caligo, an obese hippopotamus like humanoid, Cacti, Progessioa, Odontodactylus, Phantasia, Alba and Squalus. The same implication that the members from 400 years later not being born yet was applied to this roster as well. They were gathered around a small humanoid with white skin, large red iris eyes and a doll like face with dark purple lips. He wore a long white robe and a large puffy hat over his head. He was Nefariam, the heir to the Hell King's legacy born a century prior from one of Nequam's two wives. Or at least, the one remaining wife after the tragic incident 100 years prior._

 _"If only Pandora hadn't followed that sunflower viper's advice...or at least waited to do so until after our candidate was birthed. Now, we have to wait who knows how many centuries to get her back.," said Rexus the Reptile Prefect at the time, a large predatory reptilian humanoid, which could be called Tyrannosaurus in another world with an irritable tone of voice._

 _"Be patient, the opportunity will come when our underclassman will fulfill our task for us.," replied Pumilus the Warrior Prefect at the time, a blue bearded dwarf humanoid with two sets of arms and three eyes in a weary tone._

 _"Yeah, things will turn out for the best.," said Ventus the Elemental Prefect at the time, a male youth with emerald colored hair and iris eyes who had a powerful torrent of wind circling around him at all times; he seemed to be the most optimistic of the Prefect group during this time period._

 _"...until then, we have to answer to the one that did get hatched in time, the White Faction will have centuries to lord this over us.," snarked Vivamus the Machine Prefect at the time, an odd flight built humanoid whose structure would be considered a jet plane in another world._

 _The Insect Prefect at the time, Meganeura, a tall dragonfly humanoid decided to keep out the conversation out of disinterest._

 _"Alba's coming to over here. Probably to do what you said Vivamus.," Anathemo, a shaman humanoid whose entire body was hidden behind a large tribal mask that was frightening and feral in appearance._

 _Alba glided towards the Black Faction with a vicious expression on his face, rather than being the elegant streamlined being that he'd described as latter, he was far more savage in appearance during this time period. His white armor had exaggerated shoulder guards, gnarled taloned hands of large size, an elongated beak, a head crest placed on the back, a large upper torso with a thinner lower torso, jagged wings and large, circular blue eyes._

 _"GUESS WHAT FUCKERS! WE GOT OUR OWN BOSS NOW AND YOU DON'T! I'D BE PREPARING TO LICK HIS FEET FROM NOW ON!," Alba shouted in a loud and vulgar tone initially towards Prodrigium before making unsavory advances towards Cetusia and Arbora with an unsavory glint in his eyes._

 _Ventus rushed towards Alba and gave him a punch to the left side of his face, flinging him back to the White Faction, who uniformly were unconcerned with the now unconscious white avian._

 _"You let that monster bully you all the time? Why don't you stick up for yourself?," Ventus asked Negrot with a concerned tone of voice. Ventus, disappointed, walked away slowly from the dejected winged avian of darkness._

 _"I was born second, so I am destined to always be unfavored in the eyes of others.," Negrot said in an emotionless tone of surrender with his black circular glasses covering his eyes._

 _"Speaking of monsters, Grand Chariot can be one if one unlocks its Trump Card.," Infernum declared loudly, which got the Ebony Wing's attention._

 _"While Incursio's Trump Card of invisibility is more well known, Grand Chariot has a Trump Card that will activate when the user is pushed to the brink of rage. No one has ever achieved it thus far, but its constructor declared its name to be Onslaught...," Infernum_

 _"Go on.," Negrot replied with keener interest than before._

* * *

Grand Chariot then spoke in a deepened, demonic voice of lucidity, **"My user is too soft and moralistic. So I took over in order to take care of the prey in front of me...Nah, I saw an opportunity to finally have a body of my own after that Gainen runt and her science cronies turned me into this armored utensil. Now, that I'm free...I'll go back to doing what I do best...absolute carnage across the world**."

"The pursuit of anarchy is that of the weak minded. The truly powerful seek the greatest challenge in their lives, whether it is to bring peace or find a worthy adversary. Bring forth your master...I do no see you as a worthy opponent.," Negrot replied with a stoic tone of voice, disappointed in his goals.

" **Well, Fuck you then**!," Grand Chariot yelled as he swung his right hand to emit an arched energy slash of dark blue color towards Negrot. The Ebony Wing then grabbed the slash and with two fingers, he pulverized it into several particle shards. Negrot noticed that Grand Chariot suddenly materialized his right, with his left leg raised to strike him in the gut. The Ebony Wing grabbed the leg and flew upwards into the sky and flung the dark blue ghoul down to a patch of ground where no other Akujin would be harmed.

As he scanned the ground below him, he noticed that the Grand Chariot had vanished and slowly came to the shocking realization.

That the dark blue demon was directly behind his back. He glanced behind him to see Grand Chariot prepared to perform a downwards dropkick upon the Ebony Wing.

 _It is as Senior Infernum has told me...when pushed to the mental brink, the user will forcibly become the Teigu itself and the spirit will take over its user's body. At the cost of being the host of a lunatic, the physical prowess of the user is increased drastically_., Negrot thought calmly as he prepared for the worst.

" **Grand Falling of the Psychotic**!," shouted the Grand Chariot as struck Negrot downwards with his kick. As he did so, he repeated kicked the Ebony Wing as he plummeted to the ground, generating a series of dark blue floating matter, each consisting of four dark petals shaped like diamonds. The resulting landing created a massive crater, which thankfully caused no causalities towards the nearby Akujin now witnessing the fight that was occurring in their sector. The dark blue ghoul landed a few feet away from the crater while laughing like a complete lunatic.

* * *

Grand Chariot suddenly saw a powerful black aura emitting from the crater he had caused and saw Negrot slowly rise from the hole. His armor and dark sunglasses were heavily damaged from the barrage of kicks and was ready to shatter at any moment.

"You were limited by your master's naivety and you were held back. I am also restrained, but in a more traditional manner than yours.," Negrot explained in a calm voice, which contrasted with his weathered down appearance.

Grand Chariot became hesitant to do anything out of apprehension towards the increasing pressure that Negrot was generating. It was as if a sleeping giant had finally awoken.

"You see, my own Evil Energy is so uncontrollable that I needed to be restricted at all times. This armor that has sealed away my immeasurable power...has now been obliterated.," Negrot concluded as his sunglasses broke to reveal his golden iris eyes with circular purple pupils. The rest of the demonic armor shattered as a small purple circular torrent with a black outline engulfed the Ebony Wing. Grand Chariot then looked in awe and acknowledgement of the power that was coming from the Akujin

The purple torrent dissipated to reveal a blackish gray 7'3 humanoid wearing sleek, streamlined black armor over his muscular body. His armor included: a black, transparent visor shaped like a beak that covered the top part of his head; two circular shoulder guards of large size with the words Quod Non Habet etched in blood red, had beaked demonic faces on his respective elbows/kneecaps/wrists, a smooth breastplate armor with two vicious red eyes etched in the center, a raised diagonal grid shaped stomach armor, a skeletal pelvis shaped armor around his waist, upward pointed spikes on the sides of his arms/legs, two pitch black arched wings emerging from the shoulder blades on his back and a purple line that went down to the chin and to both sides of the head.

His face was of a stern young adult male humanoid with short silver hair who looked to be in his late 20s with rigid golden iris eyes with purple pupils.

" **So after all of that...you had armor underneath the armor...** ," Grand Chariot said with a shocked chuckle until he hit upwards by a lightning fast Negrot who managed to warp to his position instantly. The surprised Grand Chariot went unconscious as he landed a few feet away, creating an even larger crater than the one he did to the Ebony Wing.

"Be grateful, with the exceptions of my superiors, none have ever destroyed this armor. I expect great things from you boy...," Negrot said with a steely tone of voice, while also being civil at the same time. He narrowed his gaze to look at the dark blue being rising from the crater he had caused.

* * *

Instead of the crazed berserker, it was Wave with his dark blue hair and eyes, back in his original human form aside now wearing the bestial Grand Chariot armor over his body along with the blue sphere that was embedded in his chest.

"What happened? I was angry and I blanked out...who is that guy?," Wave said in shock as he came to grips with his situation and saw Negrot without the heavy armor he had before. He became alarmed when this tall humanoid decided to warped in front of him. Wave took a few feet back in surprise.

"It seems as though you know not of what occurred. Know that your power managed to break my armor, as a sign of respect- I will now engage with you in a battle to the death boy.," Negrot explained as he cracked his knuckles.

"You're...Negrot...so that's what you look like without your helmet...it doesn't change the fact that I'll-," Wave replied only to notice that Negrot was suddenly falling towards him. He jumped out of the way to see that the Ebony Wing was knocked unconscious by a woman with dark blue hair who was carrying a large curved horned alien monk being over her left shoulder.

"So this is why he wasn't on time like he'd usually be. If he behaves himself, I'll excuse his bloodthirsty reason for delaying class. Hey kid, I'm Quercu the White Plant Queen and it seems like you've merged with your Teigu. You can continue whatever you were doing after class today.," said the woman as she threw Negrot over her right shoulder and began leaping away towards some unknown location.

"Uh...what's just happened?," Wave asked himself with a bewildered expression as Gainen and Rakoto finally managed to find him, who had unknowingly had been the source of the blue light that the duo had been tracking in order to find the origin of the radiance.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Class Representatives**


	50. Kill The Class Representatives

**Author Notes: Finally reached the 50th Chapter mark! Unlike the previous chapters that were heavy on the drama and tragedy, the next few chapters will be more light-heated for the most part.**

 **As you've figured out when reading this setup for the following chapters, Prefect is another word for class representative or head boy/girl. The following chapters will focus on their duties as class representatives and how their unique characteristics will lead into hilarity with school cliches played painfully straight.**

 **Chapter 50: Kill The Class Representatives**

* * *

Quercu returned with a silver haired, winged gigantic male humanoid in frightening black armor and an alien looking priest over each of her shoulders. The black themed group were surprised at the woman's display of strength as the winged humanoid and the priest were implied to be especially strong. The white group were even more surprised at this feat of strength as they feared these two along with the rest of the Black Prefects.

 _Those two must weigh over a ton...she's definitely stronger than she looks_., Tatsumi observed rationally. At this present moment due to being the Black Dragon God Ryūo's son, he was forced to sit in the front row alongside the Black and the dual White Prefects of the Reptile Akujin youths. The one that was the biggest trouble to deal with at the moment was the one known as Draca, the blond buxom woman with draconic wings and tail. Her attire was mix of a military overcoat and white version of Kurome's uniform that exposed her stomach. For some reason, she reminded Tatsumi of Esdeath except she seemed to have a professional, no-nonsense nature that matched her militant appearance...at least at first.

Upon looking at Tatsumi, she instantly swooned over him and would give him blushing stares every so often. It both irked and disgusted him because it reminded him of Esdeath's clinginess and the fact that he was indeed a father at this point. What was different from his own experience with Esdeath was the cold glares of envy he got from several of the other young Akujin, particularly Stella and Tetsudo for making Draca so affectionate towards him. They seemed to be ready to beat the crap out of him once they had finished whatever they were about to do in this room.

 _So this is what school is actually like. Makes me almost forget the battle I had with that Lanza asshole earlier_., Tatsumi thought with exasperation as he focused on the dark blue haired woman who placed the two people that were on her shoulders into their respective seat among the Prefects. She then walked towards the center of the room along with one known as Pleumon who attempting in her own clumsy manner to keep the youths focused.

"So someone managed to knock out the mighty Aether of Infinity? Having a nice nap?," Stella said with a snide sneer as she attempted to childishly scribble on the bald horned priest's head while Forma ignored this immature course of action from the wavy pink haired girl. Aether rose up immediately to Stella's shock and seemed to have a disappointed look on the top half of its face. Then Quercu said something that shocked the entire class.

"It may have passed by when Helianthus and Xiphias were teaching the course, but your guise to emulate the inconceivable nature of the Divine type Akujin and how they defy natural law- it's unnerving the younger underclassmen- they're nervous around you. So reveal your true self...if you want to use your usual form, reserve it for outside the class.," Quercu said in an assertive tone of voice that seemed to startle Aether, especially since aside from Machina, it was the most stoic of the Black Prefects. Aether tried to protest until Quercu gave the priest a piercing glare. Reluctantly, Aether's "body" unraveled to reveal the shocking true form of the Black Divine Prefect to the entire youth group.

It was a 6'4 tall young woman with long, black hair, purple iris eyes, and fairly dark skin with mythical golden markings on her body. She wore a black bio-mechanical trench coat over a midriff exposing black tube top and baggy pants with sandaled feet.

Some were repulsed due to her human appearance for some reason, others entranced by her beauty and a few were just confused. Aether then blushed and hid her head under her arms, likely not liking her true form for personal reasons.

Stella's face was completely red with a combined reaction of jealousy and admiration of her rival's beauty while Forma's crescent head noticeably darkened from this revelation even if there was no visible expression.

"Negrot...it was unfortunate that your fight with the Grand Chariot user was interrupted. And that I was not able to see the end of the duel.," Aether spoke in a hushed voice to Negrot who was slowly becoming conscious once more. Her tone had some resentment underling it, likely due to having her true form exposed to the entirety of the class, especially to Malum. Malum himself was unconcerned, focusing more on his own thoughts than anything else at the moment.

"It is only a matter of time until he masters it...then I will have a truly grand duel.," Negrot replied in a hushed voice, he was stern, but his tone was noticeably pleased with how the fight turned out prior to Quercu's interference. Tatsumi found this unnerving as it seemed that there was a insatiable bloodlust hiding beneath his stoicism.

"...Wait, Lord Aether...you're a woman?!," Negrot continued with whispered shock as he and everyone else had never seen her true form before. This actually seemed to upset Aether more as another person was now aware of her secret.

Negrot seemed to be ignorant of the Akujin swooning over his exposed features, while Alba glared at the Ebony Wing with a distasteful glare for gaining this much attention.

Arbora, Elephantus, Fulgur, Dorina, Kaze, Aranea and Cetusia were intrigued by Negrot's appearance due to the Ebony Wing never exposing his face in public along with Aether's own beautiful physique. Machina and Vacuum on the other hand were as unconcerned about his appearance as Malum was, but it was implied they had their own secrets to hide. The White Faction, especially Centaurus was captivated by his rugged features.

Akame and Kurome had their own problems in the Undead section of the youth group. Corpus was uninterested in the two sisters while being low-key and irritable as usual- the real problem was Aome and Shirome. The latter was bubbly and uncomfortably close to Kurome while Aome would give vehement glares towards Akame, both of these facts kept Akame on high alert. It was not helped by the fact that the majority of the undead Akujin seemed to have high respect for Shirome, Aome, Kurome and Akame, which was not something the now red/black eyed girl did not particularly enjoy due to preferring the more casual relationships she had with Night Raid.

"...It's nice that the boy that attacked Alba is now one of us now. You can have him as a confidant...or eventually, get more intimate.," Shirome said in a girly tone towards Akame as she hugged Kurome tightly. Akame stared at the girl with narrow glares of revulsion for being too close to her sister.

Akame then looked at Aome who continued to look at her with a vehement glare for some reason that seemed very personal only on Aome's side. She was about to ask her why she was doing so when Quercu declared a statement to the entire class-

"Now that each of the Faction now has an official leader, the Prefects or rather, Class Representatives can now officially begin their duties as dictated in their position. That is all."

This got the entirety of the Prefect leaders to become surprised at the words that were just uttered. It was something that hadn't very often, enough to warrant a wide eyed sense of shock.

"You may now go with your respective District to perform your obligation to your position.," Quercu explained to the entire group. They complied and slowly they exited the classroom in orderly file.

Akame, Kurome and Tatsumi were still unsure of what was going on as they followed their respective groups.

Tatsumi was tugged around the arm by the blond woman, Draca towards the one of the several rooms that were previously unusable before Quercu's announcement, opened on their own and each of the 14 Regiments entered their respective room along with their Prefect leaders. Tatsumi took a glance towards Akame and Kurome with an expression of remorse and shame of being with the company that they were currently forced to cooperate with.

They entered into vacant classrooms that were quickly filled up by the youths. Some of the upperclassmen had the ability to furnish the room that it could be useable to the class' use. Each were modified for their respective Prefect's preference.

* * *

 **Divine District**

Wave turned to see Gainen and Rakoto who just arrived to see him. He was unsure of who they were, but they seemed to be nice enough people to talk to.

"So you were the source of light just earlier? It seems as though you have merged with your Teigu in the proper method. Considering which Teigu was used, I find it a miracle Maybe it was due to increase of aggression and the Onslaught function breaking on its capability. It is possible that a mutation occurred in reaction to the powerful adversary he faced. He'll need some more tests run on him in order to validate this hypothesis.," Gainen said initially in an analytical tone before going off in a tangent directed towards herself that made Wave bewildered due to how complex her terminology was.

"I think I should talk to you. You seem to be the more rational one.," Wave talked to the one named Rakoto with a flustered expression on his face. The blond bowed respectively and was about to speak, but Gainen interrupted him as she walked closer to Wave, much to his baffled confusion.

"You were lucky, a semi-awake Teigu normally doesn't stand a chance against someone of a Prefect's caliber. If he had invoked his Incarnatio, you would've been shattered particles until you were reborn several centuries later.," Gainen said in a neurotic yet chipper tone of voice that confused Wave even further. She seemed to be talking about Negrot, but the way she spoke of him implied that he was of a prominent rank in this place's society.

"A Prefect? Like one of those top students from the Empire's academies I heard about? If you're talking about that guy I just fought, he didn't fit what I had in mind for one of those prefects you're talking about.," Wave responded with an awkward tone of voice as Gainen started to measure his body with tape. He then imagined Negrot in a school uniform, which he found to be ridiculous.

"They're what you were thinking about and the same time, not.," Gainen said in a short statement that baffled Wave. Sensing that he wasn't understanding what she meant, she decided to elaborate on what she meant by those words.

"A Prefect is both a powerful solider capable of wiping out an entire nation and a charismatic leader with strong political influence. Prefects have unparalleled freedom- they can do as they please, invent their own rules that punish the masses and give themselves and their allies special privileges. No member of the teaching staff can dare defy them unless in very special occasions. In terms of power, only the adults, especially those belonging to the higher Echelon of their respective White King and the Black God surpass them. You were targeted by a dangerous individual capable of truly fiendish plans.," Gainen elaborated further, which confused Wave even further.

"This is getting ridiculous.," Wave responded in exasperation. He had become involved with a very odd woman with an unusual hair color once again.

* * *

 **Sea Regiment Classroom**

The Sea District youths looked directly at Squalus, Aqua and Cetusia with the last being the first to speak in a dramatic tone.

"Our Lord has been asked by his brother to engage in a contest to eliminate two mighty lands. But, before we do that...we must ask to delay it...for the sake of our Pool party!"

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Obligation Part 1**


	51. Kill The Obligation Part 1

**Author Notes: A nice focus on Cetusia for the first part and a startling reveal** **involving Sheele for the latter half. It sort of showcases each Prefect or Class Representative's personality through these next few chapters.**

 **Chapter 51: Kill The Obligation Part 1**

* * *

 **Sea Regiment Classroom**

After Cetusia's dramatic announcement, the entire group looked at her with baffled confusion. Imperator Ranae was the first to speak his mind, confused about the topic in question-

"That sounds good President Cetusia..., but isn't our ultimate goal the complete genocide of the human race and the toppling of the heavens? I think this should be the least of our concerns."

The aquamarine girl sighed as she commented on his concern with a statement that surprised the group,

"As some of you may know, His Grace Lord Malum was finally birthed after 500 years of being in a death like stasis and has since become the Black Faction's sole sovereign candidate against the White Faction's candidate, Nefariam. The majority of the White Faction here in this room is likely upset with the drastic changes that he commenced since his advent. It should also be known that this is for his sake as well."

"I didn't think he was one to take leisure so easily.," said Lolligo, a squid headed Akujin in white, segmented robes in a snobbish tone of voice. Like many of the White Faction, he'd belittle all the of the members of their Black counterparts, including Malum. This tone would likely change when being in the presence of Malum himself, but he was free to talk down to him as long he could get away with it behind his back.

"It is due to...his need to rest after performing these actions.," Cetusia replied in an assertive tone that shocked the Black Faction and got the White Faction to become very eager, seeing it as a chance to take him down before he recovered.

"Is that so?," inquired Mola Mola, an Ocean Supernova Fish Akujin in white robes who stood around 6'1, in a infuriatingly smug tone of voice. He had a laterally flat head, giving it a long oval shape when seen head-on with droll, half-closed eyes and an elongated dorsal fin on the back of his head. He, Kaempferi the Spider-Leg Crab Akujin, Tridacna the Iron Wall Clam Akujin and Articulatus the Royal Sunflower Starfish Akujin all made snide smirks when she mentioned this. They all began to build their strategy...to teach the new leader how things are run in the Hell Kingdom.

Aqua tried to speak aloud only for Squalus to give a black eyed glare in her direction. Cetusia's eyes narrowed as she observed the four Akujin who all seemed to share the same idea.

 _They're ranked 16-20 in terms of academic achievements as judged by Squalus and Xiphias themselves the weakest four of the 19 mandated elites to serve under the White Prefect. This was the original system, at least before special individuals such as Aqua, Somniuma, Mus, Rosa, Tetsudo, etc were born and shook the system to its core. So now there are two separate 2-20 ranks groups- one group for the Genuine Prefect and another for the Substitute Prefect. His Grace Nefariam decided on this because he wanted the best ones for himself, but also didn't want_ _to get rid of the 2nd best. The White Faction always overcomplicates matters more than it's needed. And having two groups of elites in addition to having a proper heir to the leadership, it put them in an advantage over the Black Faction who used the traditional 2-20 who directly behind the Prefect in terms of skill,_ the Black Sea Prefect thought to herself with a rational, level-headed mindset recalling the ranking system of the youths in the Hell Kingdom's society.

 _With His Grace Lord Malum entering the fray, the ones who don't like his presence will take an_ _opportunity to strike whenever he's at his weakest. With him gone, they can resume how things were since a few centuries ago...using every excuse to bully the Black Faction.,_ Cetusia continued her thoughts as she gritted her teeth in disgust towards the White Faction. However, she recalled something that happened after Malum made his surprising announcement.

* * *

 _"No sir...I cannot do that...I don't think most folks would agree on the fly like that...Your Grace.," Cetusia protested with a fierce resolve in her eyes. Arbora_ _pouted while Prodigium was absolutely livid from the words the Black Sea Prefect just spoke._

 _"...Ok then, I will_ _rescind my statement. It is clear that it is too soon. As appreciation to your resolve, I will not ask this of you until you're more prepared.," Malum said in an_ _autocratic tone as he turned around._

 _Cetusia became silent until Malum spoke again, saying something that eased her mind and filled her with resolve._

 _"It would for the best if you used that resolve you showed me to stand against those who have likely undermined you. Keep that in mind.," Malum spoke in a magisterial tone with his back turned. Cetusia became watery eyed once he floated into the air._

 _Thank you., she thought as she feel to her knees._

* * *

Cetusia then emitted a powerful blue aura that engulfed the room with the image of a massive whale behind her. Squalus and the majority of the White Faction were alarmed with this surprising display of power from the normally peaceful mermaid. The Black Faction on the other hand were impressed by the display of power, while Aqua gave a blushful hint of a smile.

"If you are going to do what you're thinking of doing- remember that killing of our own kind is not tolerated and that he has a force that will protect him at all costs...that includes me.," Cetusia told the four with the smug expressions with a cold tone of voice and a piercing glare from her aquamarine eyes.

Mola Mola and his three other colleagues immediately backed down from the pressure Cetusia was emitting and stopped being so smug.

 _So the Black Sea Prefect and Captain of the Swimming Club/Festivities Department is finally showing her resolve.,_ thought a mermaid with an orca lower torso, she seemed to be someone of notable rank within the Sea

Cetusia then spoke in a more genial tone, "Now what should we do about refreshments?"

"Ah...I'm not sure...," said a Saber-Toothed Tiger Shark Akujin wearing black bio-mechanical armor in a baffled tone.

* * *

 **Bird Regiment Classroom**

Negrot, Alba and Oedipus were sitting in the center of the room, with the blonde phoenix themed young man in the middle of the tense atmosphere that was coming from the brothers. Negrot feeling ashamed that he was causing attention to be drawn to him knowing his brother's loathing of the Ebony Wing getting any attention. And Alba himself, giving a pinprick pupil-led glare towards Negrot.

Outside of the room, an auburn haired girl in a black vest and a purple haired woman in a lilac dress were leaning against the door, peering inside to see the inside of the room.

"I can't believe following those walking, talking critters would lead to a school. And we passed by a place that had some awful people I recognized...maybe this is Hell.," Chelsea said to herself as she sucked on a lollipop.

"If it is, then we both deserve it after all the killing we've done in our lives.," Sheele said in a cold tone of remorse as her glasses obscured her eyes with a white glare.

 _Thought she was just an airhead and a softy from the reports I got from her, but she's more aware than I realized.,_ Chelsea thought as she glanced at the woman beside her.

"It's better to observe then move to the next location before they notice us...Sheele...," Chelsea explained before she realized that her current accomplice was leaning too close to the door. Unfortunately, in order to compensate for her lethal abilities- Sheele was abnormally clumsy and air headed.

 _And she's a klutz as well...why did I forget about this?,_ Chelsea thought as Sheele leaned too far and opened the door as a result. Chelsea attempted to get away, but her head was stuck between Sheele's buxom cleavage. The two crashed into the ground inside the Bird Regiment Classroom, causing the entire class to turn in the direction of the entrance.

Sheele and Chelsea had landed in an awkward position with the former riding on top of the other. While Sheele was attempting to find her glasses that had fallen off once they landed in the room awkwardly. Chelsea on the other hand, was frozen in shock as the avians all stared at her.

"Aren't they the ones that the accursed white dog ate?," said a stork like Akujin in white clothing to a dodo Akujin in black armor.

"I think I burnt her head once. So that's her whole body...she's cute for a naked ape...I want to burn her alive again.," said a tall avian in white armor whose body was composed of flickering flames. Chelsea then recalled that this fiery bird humanoid was one of many who tortured her in her stay in hell.

 _Let's back away slowly, there's absolutely no reason to fight right now. Sheele's a klutz, but she should be rational enough to understand I'm trying to say.,_ Chelsea thought cautiously as she made silent signals to Sheele who had found her glasses quickly. The purple haired girl was too air headed to understand what she was trying to non-verbally communicate, much to Chelsea's chagrin.

Alba then titled his head like he was smirking under his helmet.

* * *

"It seems everyone is showing their true face, so why don't I reveal mine.," Alba said as he placed his hands on his white helmet and removed it to reveal the face underneath. Sheele's eyes suddenly became wide with shock and despair as she gazed upon his face. The White and Black Faction also looked upon his face with amazed expressions on their faces, having never seen Alba after he undergone a transformation several years ago.

It was a young teen with feminine features, thick purple hair with long bangs that covered his eyes along with a large pair of glasses that obscured it further. Slowly, his armored form dissipated into white particles to reveal a white segmented overcoat over a gray waistcoat and white undershirt, complimented by white dress shoes and a white bowtie.

"Yo... little sister.," said Alba in a suave, charming and cheerful tone of voice towards Sheele.

"AHH!," Sheele screamed in an uncharacteristically loud voice of anger.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The** **Obligation Part 2**


	52. Kill The Obligation Part 2

**Author Notes** : **As for Alba calling himself Sheele's brother, it's a similar case to what Lanza did to Bulat and the other Incursio users...except far more disturbing. Alba is a character who I had wanted to write since the beginning of this fanfic. And believe me, he's probably more integral to the corruption than Helianthus has proven as later chapters will show.**

 **As for why Sheele never mentioned her brother, it has something to do with Helianthus. I've also written it so it's apparent that clumsiness and deadliness runs in Sheele's family who are all named after tools needed for paper. It also explains why Alba in the Kill The Carnage chapter is drastically different from his usual** **description.**

 **As a warning, this chapter will contain very disturbing elements. Also I'm writing my English/Japanese preference for Alba's original body's voice when reading this fanfic.**

 **Alba's Original Body:** **Rica Matsumoto (Japanese), Mona Marshall (English)**

 **Chapter 52: Kill The Obligation Part 2**

* * *

 **20 Years Ago**

 _A young Sheele was playing hide and seek with her older sibling, a young teenage boy with_ _thick purple hair with long bangs that covered his eyes along with a large pair of round glasses that obscured it further_ _. Sheele, her brother and their parents lived in the lower districts of the Empire. The capital at the time had the hints of corruption, but it would not be nearly as bad as they would be years later._

 _Ironically in contrast to her present self, Sheele was very capable of doing things on the fly once she saw them once, but it seemed as though clumsiness was inherent in the family, so she could be a klutz at times. It was her brother,_ _Bleistift,_ _who was the one was hopelessly inept, to the point that he couldn't do a simple task without blundering it up._

 _"...Three, two, one. Ready or not here I come.," Sheele said in an air headed tone of voice as she looked for Bleistifit in the slums that both decided that the game should be played in. After falling flat on her face once, the little purple haired girl soon found her brother and titled her head in confusion. She knew it was her sibling due to his his lilac_ _chang pao with black long pants and black shoes; the unusual part was that he had somehow gotten stuck in a large brown box._

 _"Brother, that's a nice hiding spot. Too bad it was too close- found you.," Sheele spoke in a cheerfully airy tone of voice as she tapped his leg._

 _"I meant to go somewhere else, but then I slid and fell into here. Would you mind getting me out please?," said the muffled voice of the boy inside the box. Sheele nodded and tugged on him until he was out of the box._

 _Bleistifit with his thick, purple hair and thick round glasses turned to Sheele and patted her head._

 _"I messed up our little game. Let's go home Sheele.," the boy said in a kind tone of voice as he turned in the direction of their home._

 _"Yeah.,"_ _Sheele replied happily with a nod. The two then walked back home, while stumbling at times- Bleistifit more so than Sheele. These stumbles would accidentally turn over food carts resulting in Bleistifit having to apologize_ _for the damage and having to pay for the items from his own pocket._

 _Eventually around nighttime, the two siblings arrived at their house in the lower class district, it was worn and_ _weathered- especially due to the family's infamously clumsy nature causing the establishment to wreck it unintentionally._

 _"I can't believe I wasted my allowance from Father. Sometimes, I wish we weren't born so clumsy.," Bleisifit said with a depressed tone of voice as he carried a large sack of fruit, meat and other eateries on his back._

 _"..., but you got enough food to make Mother and Father happy. Even if you're not good at most things, it always comes around.," Sheele replied as she attempted to cheer him up._

 _"That is true, but it's a bit more complicated than that. Our parents know that I have one talent...," Bleistifit said in a quieter tone of voice, with his glasses showing a rare glimpse of his eyes. They were cold and impassive. Sheele became afraid briefly due to how frigid he became at that moment. She noticed that at times that he wasn't his usual self and that he seemed like something very scary that she couldn't explain at her age._

 _"What sort of talent is that?," Sheele asked her brother meekly._

 _"Something you shouldn't ever do. Let's say its a bad thing done for good reasons.," Bleistifit said in an apologetic tone of voice as he opened the door, slipped and fell on his face._

 _He rose up to see that his father, mother and a middle aged man in a military uniform with a cold stare were sitting at the table._

 _"So he's been out shopping all day. At least it wasn't him getting cold feet.," said the middle aged man as he took the sack from Bleistifit, ignoring the parents who seemed miffed that they weren't allowed to carry it to the kitchen. He notably sweated as if he knew that in their hands it would lead to a_ _disaster of some kind._

* * *

 _"Sheele, I think today is the day that my talent will be put to use.," Bleistifit told his sister, nonverbally hinting that she should head upstairs. She obeyed, but stopped at the top of the stairs when she overheard a very peculiar_ _conversation that seemed to be dark and scary at the same time._

 _Bleistifit, his parents and the military man sat around the table, the situation becoming gravely serious._

 _"I recall an incident when a Danger Beast somehow managed to break into the capital and began to attack citizens. Your son was able to kill the creature in a clear minded precision without remorse, his talent is_ _something to behold. The Emperor has requested for his services and that he would be a great asset to defending the Empire.," said the middle aged man in a military uniform._

 _"We're grateful, it seems our son doesn't have much talent_ _aside from...killing.," said the father, a mild looking man with square glasses, long lilac hair tied in a ponytail that draped over his left shoulder and wore a chang pao of dark violet color._

 _"He was isolated from others as a child due to his clumsiness deeming him unable to do most things...at least more than the rest of the current Katzenbär family. It seems he's inherited his ancestor's mechanical mindset when it comes to...you know what I mean.," the mother spoke with a saddened tone of voice. She bore a strong resemblance to both Sheele in terms of facial features and sharing Bleistifit's wild thick purple hair. She wore a wisteria_ _cheongsam and oval shaped glasses._

 _The military man,_ _a large muscular individual with short, spiky black hair with four braids on the back of his head wrapped in white cloth. His eyes had red pupils with a black sclera. His teeth were shown to be quite sharp when he spoke._

 _"It's a shame that you retired, Stift..._ _Papier...you were both skilled fighters under the previous Emperor's reign and your ruthlessness far surpassed what your son has done. When he died in that unfortunate accident, the Empire lost a majority of its influence and we're now forced to do whatever's necessary to pull ahead, even if it does damn our souls.," He spoke in a regretful tone of voice while still retaining his cold stare._

 _"It's because of how things began to change with the current Emperor...Ogre-You're dealing with rather shady people...the previous Emperor was a very flawed person to say the least, but he wouldn't tolerate what you're doing in the shadows.," said the man known as Stifit with a dispassionate glare and tone that suggest disgust towards the man._

 _"You_ _wouldn't understand...in order to maintain peace for the people, we need to use those in the dark to support us.," Ogre replied as he looked to the side showing remorse towards his actions, which contrasted with the Social Darwinist behavior that make him do truly heinous acts to the citizens of the country._

 _"I would be careful, be in the darkness for too long and you'll lose your light. And the man you once were will be replaced by a monster instead.," Papier said in a grim tone of voice that Sheele had never heard from her before._

 _"I'll keep that in mind. Come on, you have your first assignment_ _tonight...it's a similar case to the Danger Beast you fought earlier. It's a few blocks away from your home.," Ogre replied as he rose from his chair and_

 _"Alright, as long as the money provides my family, I'll do it.," Bleistifit said with a forced smile to his parents as he left with Ogre._

 _The parents looked on with regret while Sheele's emotions were confused. It was a mix of worry, fear and sadness- like she would never see him again._

* * *

 _ **A hour later**_

 _After both of her parents went to bed, Sheele snuck out of the house and decided to follow her sibling out of concern, relying on her instinctive feeling that something bad was going to happen._

 _She saw Ogre and her brother walking towards what appeared to be a white colored winged humanoid that was surrounded by a pile of human corpses as it shimmered eerily in the light. It had exaggerated shoulder guards, gnarled taloned hands of large size, an elongated beak, a head crest placed on the back, a large upper torso with a thinner lower torso, jagged wings and large, circular blue eyes with a ripple like pattern. In one of its claws was the shredded remains of a peddler woman._

 _"What I didn't tell your parents about your earlier Danger Beast killing was that it seemed to be able to speak and was humanoid...like this one. Regardless make it as quick as possible.," Ogre said in a cold, professional tone as he prepared to draw his sword._

 _"Roger.," Bleistift replied in a flat monotone voice only to see that the white avian immediately shove its right claw into Ogre's right and pulled it out in a way that it left a bloodied cross shaped scar. He then kicked Ogre into the side of a building while forcing the man to drop his sword._

 _"Impossible, to be this strong...," the black haired Captain said as he faded in unconsciousness. Bleistifit then turned to face the avian in front of him._

 _"SO FUCKING WEAK! AS I THOUGHT NO BARE SKINNED PRIMATE IS A MATCH FOR THE CHAMPION OF INJUSTICE! LORD ALBA THE WHITE WING!," shouted the creature in a loud and unsavory tone of voice that immediately gave the impression that it was a monstrous being both inside and outside._

 _"So you're a type of Danger Beast capable of talking. I thought I was hallucinating when I heard the one I killed earlier was screaming words...maybe this is another case...maybe I need to get my head examined.," Bleistifit said the creature before going off on an odd tangent._

 _"YOU SHOULD! IT'S INSANITY TO EVEN CONSIDER A FIGHT WITH-," screeched Alba until he noticed that the boy was now standing on his elongated head with Ogre's sword in hand._

 _When did he-?!, thought Alba until he was stabbed in the right eye by the subtle blade wielded by the purple haired boy._

 _"You see...I have a screw loose in my brain, makes me a little odd...would you mind being quiet, you might wake up people., Bleistifit explained in a frigid monotone voice as he ignored Alba's loud screams of pain. He reacted by kicking the avian's head to the ground to shut his beak._

 _As Bleistifit stepped away from his head, Alba rose up with his remaining eye narrowed- showing that he was taking the situation more seriously._

 _There are some people who are able to both injure and fight on par with me. So this is the one killed Rostra Terra, one of my flunkies. Fine then, I'll make sure to damn well make sure he's dead before he becomes-, Alba thought as he rose his left leg, which generated a white and ominous energy from it._

 _Then he looked in horror as Bleistifit closed the distance instantly and sliced off the leg emitting energy. This made Alba bite his beak in order to muffle his screams as his single eye pour tears of pain._

 _"That looked dangerous so I decided to cut it off...the one from before had a core that made him turned into a mummy and burst into flames or something. He also crumbled to dust, but more importantly...I'll need to find your core now.," Bleistifit said in a dark monotone voice with his dispassionate eyes staring directly at Alba's single eye._

 _Panicked, Alba flew into the sky with with a frantic expression on his beaked face._

 _He isn't just a threat- he's an Ultimate Slayer level enemy like those Teigu users from nearly a millennium ago, that lunatic of a previous Emperor and a few people from other continents. Even without a Teigu, he somehow knows how to kill us! He'll kill me! Then find His Majesty or His Grace and kill them too! Too Dangerous! TOO DANGEROUS! TOO TOO TOO DANGEROUS!, Alba thought deliriously as he rose higher into the sky. He then caught a glimpse of something that horrified him, Bleistifit had somehow appeared in front of him and cut off his escape route._

 _"I leapt onto a building then jumped again to get you. I realize where your core is-your big loud mouth.," Bleistifit said in an icy tone of voice as he forced Ogre's blade down his throat. The two plummeted downwards and crashed to the ground with a loud boom. The thick purple haired youth then leaped away as he walked away as Alba's body began to contort and_ _rapidly age into a skeletal state._

 _" **YOU'RE...YOU'RE...ONLY A HUMAN! I AM ONE OF THE HIGHEST IN EVOLUTION! THE PRIME LIFE FORMS! I CAN'T BE LOSING TO AN INFERIOR CREATURE!,** "Alba screamed as his form distorted into a warped demonic shadow._

 _"He's even louder than before...," Bleistifit complained in a low voice until he noticed someone hiding in an_ _alleyway near him. His eyes widened to see that it was Sheele who had decided to follow him out of worry._

 _Before he could say something, what Alba did next was completely unexpected._

 _" **YOU'VE PUSHED ME INTO DOING THIS! DAMN YOU!,** " Alba declared as the demonic shadow then rose into the air and plummeted downwards into Bleistifit's mouth. Unusually, its pupils divided into four as it did so, somehow freezing Bleistiifit in place. Sheele watched in __horror as she helplessly watched as the black substance entered her brother's body through. Once it had fully engulfed itself into his body, Bleistifit was still for a moment and Sheele was frozen stiff in her current location._

 _"B-brother.," Sheele said in a silent whisper towards her motionless brother. He then became engulfed in a white light that_ _dissipated a few seconds later to a completely different figure- the one known as Alba. Except he was completely different from before_

 _Instead of the grotesque bird-like demon he was before, Alba was now had sleek, streamlined armor, whit wings made of pure energy with four solid feathers on his back, a small featureless helmet that had two eyeholes that revealed his now purple iris eyes a long purple ponytail emerging from the back of his helmet, three taloned feet and platinum colored fingerless gloved hands with mechanical like fingers._

 _"...I didn't want to do this at first, but he was too strong for me to deal with- the "corruption" of this country isn't high enough to be at my full strength so that's why I lost...Come to think of it, this is an improvement over my old body.," said Alba except it was Bleistifit's calm voice that was coming from behind its helmet. The tone however, was not the kind and modest one that her brother was known_ _for, this was far more suave and slick._

 _Sheele trembled in horror at what she was seeing, her brother had taken over by this creature and was now using him as his body. She blinked for a moment and saw that he was gone. She then slowly turned to see her brother except that he was wearing a_ _white segmented overcoat over a gray waistcoat and white undershirt, complimented by white dress shoes and a white bowtie._

 _"It would be a bother to live with his inherent ineptness...so why don't you do a favor for your brother and give him your talented neural system.," Alba said in a sinister tone as his face contorted into an oval shaped pupil expression with sharpened teeth as his left hand transformed into a jagged surgeon knife. He closed in onto the frightened Sheele who began tearing out of remorse for her brother's fate and out of horror for the situation that now faced her._

 _"I could have acted as your brother, but your parents would've found something was off. So now I'm going to ask a colleague of mine make sure the reason that you'll be a hopeless oaf is that you were born with your_ _clumsy nature causes everyone consider you useless, isolating you from even your own parents who will see as an unneeded thing. Oh and I'm going to turn that officer I gouged the eye out of becomes a corrupt man who abuses the weak. Well, I'm off kill a family that will be a problem to the future Prime Minister.," said Alba's voice during the horrific procedure. It was too graphic for Sheele to recall due to how painful and traumatizing it was._

 _"If you're obligated to avenge your brother, just know I'm invincible., said Alba's voice as it slowly drifted away._

* * *

 _I did remember doing something like that years ago.,_ Alba thought as he reminisced about his horrific deed.

Sheele then lunged at the young looking man with thick, purple hair with thick glasses who smirked with subtle insidiousness in return. Chelsea on the other hand, became frozen in fear as if she recognized Alba from somewhere.

Negrot turned his gaze downwards, as if troubled by his brother's wickedness. Oedipus then said something in a flamboyant to break the tension-

"Ok, it's time for the Bird Regiment to speak about their daily reports as part of the Hall Monitor unit."

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Obligation Part 3**


	53. Kill The Obligation Part 3

**Author Notes:** **The last chapter assumption that Sheele was 24 given that her age is in her mid 20s, this chapter assumes that Chelsea is at least 21 years old.**

 **I also reveal a glimpse of how terrifyingly powerful Alba can be. Next chapter will focus on the other Prefects and an inside glimpse into their lives.**

 **Chapter 53: Kill The Obligation Part 3**

* * *

 _ **21 Years Ago**_

 _In a small village, a baby with short auburn hair was cooing at a traveling puppet show while being held by her mother with similarly colored waist length hair and a simple white dress. Her father, a sly looking fellow with a pinkish red goatee and matching medium length hair wearing a weathered down business suit sat in the corner. He took a stick and bit the tip between his teeth with an annoyed expression on his face. The children surrounding the puppet show were being a little loud for his tastes._

 _"Isn't it nice that you gave smoking? A lot of people were complaining about it.," said the woman holding the baby without turning her back with a smug smile._

 _"Yeah, yeah...aren't you getting her hopes raised too high...not heroes aren't as_ _grandiose as the one being shown over there.," replied the man in a cynical tone as he observed the puppet show being displayed in the miniature theater set by the puppeteer who organized the production._

 _"I think its good that children learn about these sort of things as soon as they can. So they can face the harsh realities of the world with hope that things can always turn out for the better.," the woman replied as she continued to watch the play with an optimistic tone in her voice._

 _The baby while not understanding what was going was intrigued by the performance. It showcased a brave knight who slew a frightening dragon while saving the princess that he sought. Then something caught her eye in a tree a few feet away from the play. It was a particularly large bird with pale white feathers staring directly at her with large blue, circular eyes. It made the baby instinctively afraid for some reason she couldn't explain._

 _Then the bird did something that was very un-animal like...it took a glance at the play and then back to the baby. It shook its head and then flew away into the far off distance._

 _The baby subconsciously knew what that bird knew was attempting to say-_

 ** _Don't believe in idealism, be a realist._**

 _The baby's innocent stare slowly became more jaded, looking at the play with a more cynical mindset._

* * *

Chelsea was frozen stiff as Sheele lunged at Alba who effortlessly dodged her strike, as she landed where his seat used to be.

"It seems that has been a 40% decrease in punctuality of the Plant Regiment. It seems that the recent event involving the replacement of the White Faction leader has shaken the motivation of those who are questionable of his replacement's leadership.," Oedipus explained as he lowered his head, his tone more serious than normal.

"Does that mean we should set up some counseling in order to resolve their emotional turmoil?," asked a Toucan Akujin in the far back part of the room.

"Nah, give the ones who got a few minutes late detention. That will teach them to be torn up over a minor desertion.," Oedipus replied with his head turned up to reveal his usual plastered smile with his usual narcissistic tone of voice.

Negrot remained silent while the insanity ensued with he sat resolute in his seat.

"It seems just by seeing my face, you've remembered all the trauma you've suppressed since that night...Well, your memory was wiped and I swapped your neural system with this body's original one so I would be more-," Alba explained in a calm, devilish tone of voice until he noticed something odd. When he noticed Sheele turning to face him again, it became clear something was off about her expression.

Sheele was doing a very poor attempt of being angry while awkwardly yelling incoherent noises. This managed to off put Oedipus and everyone aside from Negrot due to this over the top attempt at going berserk.

"Elegant...," Alba finished with an baffled expression on his face. Sheele lunged at him again, forcing him to back slowly towards the entrance of the classroom.

 _It doesn't look like she remembers me at all.,_ Alba thought as if annoyed at the silliness of his attacker.

In the middle of her incoherent noises, Sheele gave a brief glimpse of focus...as if this was part of some bigger plan.

* * *

 ** _A Few Moments Earlier_**

 _Leone, Lubbock, Chelsea and Sheele were about to enter the school when Lubbock decided to speak._

 _"Ok, before we do this- it's best that we come up with a plan.," Lubbock said in a determined tone as he clenched his fist. His expression softened into_ _embarrassment as Sheele and Chelsea looked at his current attire with focused glares that made him feel nervous._

 _"What's with the dress? And why is Leone more catlike than normal?," Chelsea asked in a deadpan tone as she noted her colleagues' new looks. Leone and Lubbock shot her annoyed glares as they gritted their teeth._

 _"A lot happened, let's just say I'm technically a Teigu now and Lubbock was someone's bitch.," Leone said in a casual tone that made Lubbock depressed._

 _"We were in Seryu's Teigu for a long time, but Chelsea's head apparently...had a hell of time here.," Sheele responded in an airy tone_ _that made Chelsea sulk into a melancholy state. Leone recalled how Mine told her that their comrades' remains were devoured by the monstrous dog, but the words Sheele just spoke brought forth far more_ _disturbing implications about the Teigu than what was initially interpreted with Hekatonkheires._

 _"It's good to see you Sheele...it seems you've bonded with one of our newest additions. She can be troublesome, but she's got a heart.," Leone replied as she shook Sheele's hand. Sheele smiled softly while Leone gave a wide grin._

 _"The kettle calling the pot black. Anyway, if we go in there- we are so outclassed.," Chelsea said negatively, as she put a lollipop in her mouth. This made Leone think about Helianthus, the marlin faced man, Lanza and Shirome; at least four beings with abilities that were clearly supernatural and beyond what she had faced before._

 _"Leone and I just want one thing- to see a weed be pulled out- permanently And there's a bird that that weed seemed to value a great deal in there- we need to lure him out so we can force answers out of him.," Lubbock said initially with a tactical professionalism until it gave way to a gleefully, malicious tone. He wanted to get back at Helianthus in the worst way possible._

 _"I think we can do that. Leone loves to ambush people and you're...very enthusiastic about this.," Sheele replied with a sweat bead on her head as she nervously noted Lubbock's slightly sinister cackle._

 _"He's apparently an annoying bird, so it'll be easy to get him. Then we claw out every detail about the plant guy we can wrangle out of his gizzard.," Leone said with confidence as she pounded her right fist against her left hand._

 _"Sheele...can you act shocked, lunge at him and slowly back him into the entrance so we can ambush him...you can right?," Lubbock asked Sheele as his eye narrowed._

 _"Ok.," the purple haired girl replied with a nod._

 _"Chelsea it may be hard to ask of this- seeing that the two of you just met, but can you help her out, so we can do our part?," Leone asked as she neared the auburn haired woman._

 _"Alright, I got it.," Chelsea replied with a shrug, but something in the back of her mind made her unsure of the success of the plan._

* * *

Leone and Lubbock slowly edged towards the door ready to pounce on the bird that Sheele would lure out, but then they stopped when they peered through the window showcasing the room.

"Why is Chelsea acting like she's a frog in front of a snake? It shouldn't matter, Sheele seems to be doing her part and we'll be able to bag 'im.," Leone said with a cattish smirk on her face.

"Ok...here-," Lubbock said in preparation for his attack. He stopped as he saw something that truly unnerved him.

The one that he was seeking, Alba was looking directly at him- not in shock..., but in calm anticipation. He had seen somehow seen through the ploy even though it was conducted a few moments ago and without his awareness.

"Oh shit!," Lubbock shouted as he backed away in shock. Leone then felt an overwhelming evil intent causing her to backtrack as well.

"What the hell just happened?! He shouldn't have seen it coming!," the leonine girl yelled to her comrade until she saw Alba vanish from sight. The door opened slowly with Sheele looking confused at what occurred. Leone and Lubbock looked up in terror as they saw a purple haired youth in a white dress suit with wings of pure white energy on his back.

"Even if you've reincarnated into a different form, it seems you've never changed...Cross Tail bearer.," Alba said as he looked down below with an eerily calm expression, like a predator waiting to catch his prey.

"Reincarnation? That would sound ridiculous, but after seeing all of the crap in this hellhole, I'd buy it. You're the bird we're trying to catch- you're a pretty boy oh great. So what was I before this life? A dashing rogue?," Lubbock asked sarcastically while also beading sweat due to the sudden appearance of the boy in front of him.

"No, you were a little missy, the dress fits your highness.," Alba replied with cheerfully mischievous tone as he gleefully watched as Lubbock whitened with shock. Similar to how Najenda reacted to when Susanoo told her previous master was a male that was similar to her, Lubbock fell on his knees in despair.

Leone took the situation more serious as she clenched her fist in anger.

 _Either his senses are extremely sharp or he's bonafide genius- worst case if he's both..., but.,_ Leone thought as her eyes narrowed in anger.

Leone became sullen as she asked in a dead tone of voice to the purple haired boy as he floated downwards a few feet away from her. The air around her was stifled and thick from her icy anger.

"Oh you're the one I lost track of that night years ago... Oh I should mention this to you. **Your cunt of a mother and your pissant father's souls...were revolting to swallow...** ,"Alba replied as his voice dropped a full octave and uttered a demonic echo. His eyes becoming narrow purple slits as he spoke.

Leone then asked another question with a more severe tone of voice,

"Why do you look like Sheele? You smell a little like her, but I can tell you're not human...why is that?"

" **Oh this is her brother's , but it's not really him on inside.** **Because I took over his body and ate his soul from the inside out**.," Alba responded as his voice dropped deeper and his sclera turned blood red.

Leone proceeded to pounce on him...or at least attempted to until Alba did something unexpected.

" **Sedecim Maximo Inferna: Arbuda...** ," Alba spoke in a solemn tone in his normal tone of voice. A white light emitted from his body and enveloped the hallway. Leone and Lubbock were too shocked to react, but soon the light dimmed down. They attempted to move, but the most unusual thing occurred. It wasn't like they stopped- it was as they were moving through a solid yet fluid liquid.

"It is said that the length of life in this type of hell, would be the time it would take to empty a barrel of sesame seed if one only took out a single seed every hundred years. Time is dilated for the ones I've targeted until I see there's no reason to.," Alba replied as he went back to class. Lubbock was completely paralyzed while Leone was at least able to move her mouth, head and sight at a normal, but extremely slow pace.

"Wait, this technique...it's like-," Leone said extremely slowly to Alba.

"Because I taught her the Mahāpadma technique.," Alba stated as he took a glance back at the leonine girl. He then closed the door and saw that Sheele and Chelsea were affected as well. The bird class were not affected in the slightest because he didn't decide to force the technique onto them.

"We'll talk about reminisce later on today...my little Chelsea nut...," Alba spoke to Chelsea in a sinister tone of voice that made her shiver in dread. He went back to his seat as if nothing had happened.

As the girls in the room swooned over his revealed boyish looks, Negrot looked silently at Alba and then turned his gaze to the celling.

 _As usual, he shines so brightly...a star that can't never be reached...while I wallow in the blackness far away from that star.,_ he thought with dejected acceptance. Negrot recalled how Alba would always be ahead of him and no matter how much he was pressured, that he would ascend to higher levels of power while Negrot had to gradually get stronger. It was that way since he was born and it was the case even now.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Obligation Part 4**


	54. Kill The Obligation Part 4

**Author Notes: Thanks so much for** **continuing to read this fanfic, it may be slow right now- it will eventually heat up later on.**

 **Three Akujin Student Regiment's purposes are showcased in this chapter and a familiar character makes her move. I make the relations between Dorina and a certain character rather explicit in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 54: Kill The Obligation Part 4**

* * *

 **Spell-Caster Regiment Classroom**

As usual, the Spell-Caster were relatively silent at their duties- documenting the previous semester and writing them down into scrolls. Due to being former humans who delved into the forbidden arts of sorcery to become Akujin either through madness, curiosity, well intentions or accident; with a sizable number being descendants of those who were previously human- it was a mandated job. In normal circumstances, Akujin would either eat them or use them as pawns for their games. However, due to becoming Akujin- they were allowed to be spared in exchange for their services.

With that said, they along with the Warrior Regiment were heavily discriminated against due to their former human nature and only the Representatives were treated with any respect from the other regiments.

Phantasia was deep in thought as if he focused on something else as he continued to write. Somniuma performed her work with a deadpan expression while Dorina was multi-tasking- performing her duties while also doodling nonsensical magic circles in the air. The spell-casters were muttering rumors about the red head under their breaths.

"She acts so chipper even though her sister was a dud.," said one with a white top hat with an eye with a green iris for a head.

"Yeah, not only was she a looney rapist, but she later became an Insect-Centaur lab reject due to her own comrade. When she arrived in Hell, it created a large controversy due to how to truly judge the thing when it got killed along with its vampire loli friend and the wannabe samurai.," said another, a dark dreadlocks haired young man who was bare chested with magic runes of green color covering his body.

"His Majesty was against it due to being a Danger Beast...a potential Akujin recruit to be added to the Spell-Caster unit. Then, Commander Sapiens thought something was odd, so he transfigured it back to its original form with his powers...oh how it put him in a bad position. Especially, since along with Dorina- this girl was one of the descendants of a repressed Spell-Caster tribe- **his** descendants. He was going to suggest that she'd be recruited into the fold...however..., said a small, roundish one in a dull white segmented cloak with a silver mask. The mask had three vertical diamond shaped carved eyes, a series of dots that went from the bottom of the eyes to the sides of the mask and a triangle toothed carved smile. His tone was particularly spiteful with a shrill, raspy tone of voice.

 _You're being too loud, we might have to stay after school if you keep this up- Rank no.18 under Phantasia's leadership... Execratus_., Dorina spoke to the roundish imp with the silver mask without moving her mouth. It was telepathy, one of the many innate skills of the Spell-Casters.

 _Why of course, Prefect Dorina- Sister of a Beast as well as a Whore.,_ Execratus replied telepathically with a sarcastic tone of voice with a shrill rasp. Dorina stopped playing around and refocused her efforts back on documenting the previous semester in order to shut out Execratus' words.

 _First, a Witch Hunt, then finding out the downward spiral your sibling lived due to the vileness of mankind. Humans no matter what era or territory are always bastards to those they consider lesser than them- especially those with powers they can't understand.,_ Somniuma thought to herself with a bitter tone as she glanced at Dorina who seemed to be shuddering out of repressed anger towards Execratus' painfully true comments. Her eyes narrowed and her hands tensed as if remembering a traumatic memory she'd rather forget.

Phantasia narrowed his gaze as a pinprick pupil emerged in his normally featureless golden eyes as he thought to himself with a severe tone showing slightly more emotion than usual-

 _It can't be...it's a presence I thought had perished years ago._

* * *

 **Insect Regiment Classroom**

The Insects were all busy writing down the catalogues of the various books in the library to which the Insect Regiment governed as apart of the Historian Department as well as the Library Club in the school. Apium was smirking as if anticipating some fiendish plan he had for the future; Odontodactylus would take moments to pray while Aranea worked diligently at her task without interruption.

One of the students, a small girl Akujin with ladybug themed black bio-mechanical armor accidentally dropped her pen on the ground. Apium rose from his seat and slowly walked towards the ladybug themed girl in question with a sadistic grin filled with rows of sharp teeth.

"You're not supposed to make noise in class...you ingrate.," he whispered with a guttural growl as his left hand solidified into a black lance like stinger with a yellow/black cross guard, his eyes becoming narrow slits as he did so. He lunged at his weapon at the frozen stiff girl until he left a tug that restricted his movements. He glanced behind him to see that Aranea had emitted thread like webbing from her left hand while continuing to write with her right without shifting her gaze.

"Has impatience made you forget one of the taboos of our rule? Besides think killing someone will make things hard on your superior, especially his own rumors of cannibalism floating around.," Aranea said in a deadpan tone of voice as she criticized Apia's actions. Twitching one of his eyes in irritation, the black/yellow haired boy went back to his seat and reformed his singer weapon back into his hand.

Aranea then glanced at Odontodactylus and noticed something odd about his prayers. Instead of reverence, there was something...almost desperate about what he was saying.

"Y-Your Majesty...let this last as long as you can...a year...a century...a millennium even...I'm not prepared yet...," he spoke with a soft stutter as his pupils dilated and his body would twitch unnaturally.

Aranea then looked down at her catalogue, sighed and took a breath. Her eyes then narrowed as she sensed something was amiss.

 _Someone is coming inside the school...doesn't seem it's after anyone in this room or that of His Grace's though...I better ignore it if it turns out to be a run of the mill damned soul that managed to get loose..., but...,"_ the silver haired girl thought initially with indifference until she emitted a darkish purple aura that made the room incredibly suffocating to be in.

 _I hope its something worth hunting...,_ Aranea's eyes tightened, flashing a periwinkle spider web pattern within her pupils as she continued to frown in and she gave an icy expression.

 _Father, Mother and my brethren. Wish me luck.,_ Aranea thought as she looked up at the celling with her expression returning to its normal, bored expression.

* * *

 **Plant Regiment Classroom**

The Plants were busy with detailing future research projects as the Science Club division of the school. This included studies on how to blend into human society in order to infiltrate them more effectively, write plans for other...types of experiments and submit their findings to the other classes.

Rosa reluctantly wrote down the work on human research project while glancing the other type of research with disgust. The others in the classroom had varying reactions to their work, but most were enthusiastic to Rosa's revulsion.

The only solace to this situation were his fellow Prefects, Cacti and Arbora. Cacti would do the work half-heartenedly while also writing what appareled to be musical notes as he played a white segmented covered guitar with an odd type of melody. Arbora would do her work for a few minutes before bringing out a manuscript and continue to write in it until she decided to work on her research papers. All while giving a mischievous glare as she worked on her manuscript.

 _It's not like how it is with Nix and Mus, but it's good enough for now.,_ Rosa thought with a closed eyed smile of awkwardness as he observed the eccentric natures of Cacti and Arbora.

Suddenly, Arbora paused with a blank expression on her face as she rose from her seat. It gave way to a sinister expression with a crescent shaped smile as her glasses glowed to obscure her eyes.

 _So someone's coming into our little academy. I hope he or she is strong.,_ Arbora thought as she cracked her wooden punches in delight.

Rosa then sighed in disappointment, remembering that this green haired girl belonged to the fight-loving Black Faction.

Arbora's expression turned back to normal as she thought to herself cheerfully, _I'll have a nice story tell to my sibs when I get back home._

* * *

 **Outside of the School**

A young woman with pink hair tied into two long pigtails while holding an infant with short pink in her arms was hiding in a nearby alleyway. Once she was sure that it was clear, she moved to the other side where the left wall of the school's entrance was.

"Was that Leone, Lubbock, Chelsea...and Sheele?! It's as that angel bitch said- this is Hell! I need to find them and Tatsumi...then we'll get back at those fuckers for what they did.," the woman known as Mine swore with an angered expression on her face.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Obligation Part 5**


	55. Kill The Obligation Part 5

**Author Notes: More of the Akujin Regiments at work, hints of greater things in the future and it seems Akame as well as Kurome aren't adapting too well to their situation.**

 **Chapter 55: Kill The Obligation Part 5**

* * *

 **Machine Regiment Classroom**

The Machine Regiment class were busy at work designing concepts for technology to make up for the loss of the Orcus Gate due to Lanza's blundering, resulting in Tatsumi's awakening as an Akujin half-breed, something that was already becoming controversial in the community. Rumors had also spread that White Warrior King Gladiator had submitted a report about encountering a new type of weapon that surpassed the Teigu called the Tengu that could pose a threat to them if left unchecked and as a result- new technology was needed to counter these weapons. A task made harder with the absence of Calculo, one of prodigious developers of Akujin technology, it was due to him that the Amulet was created in the first place alongside a mysterious aid. His replacement was...more forceful to say the least.

"We need a better design to clobber those Tengu assholes! Hurry it up! They might send an attack force to strike us at any moment!," Progressioa shouted in a very aggressive and loud voice to the other students who were busy sketching out designs as quickly as their limbs could muster- the actual number of limbs varied from student to student. He put his right foot on his desk as he looked towards the floor in disgust.

 _Damn it, Calculo seems to had a better way about getting production down better than I could. It's not like there's a suitable_ _replacement for him just sitting around in this...,"_ Progressioa thought in an agitated tone until he was tapped on the right shoulder by a large metallic finger.

"What is it? It's not like you-," Progressioa said in a low, ill-tempered voice as he turned to see who had touched him.

It was Machina's whose emotionless head with a single orange eye was darker than usual and the way it was titled, made it seem like it was especially proud of its work. Progressioa then took a close look at the design and titled his head as if he were smirking.

"That could work...," Progressioa said sinisterly as he had an eerie, electronic chuckle. Machina almost seemed to smile as well with its vacant face except it seemed to be for its own reasons.

* * *

 **Beast Regiment Classroom**

The Beast Regiment class were undergoing their duties of locating food sources for the Akujin as a whole. Their particular diet was either devouring people whole in order to get their Evil Energy in the case of the Black Faction or suck out their souls via the Rapture technique in the case of the White Faction. With this in mind, it would be hard to do so without drawing too attention. So the three leaders were each discussing their own plans for how to go about this.

"...that is my plan.," said Elephantus in a deep, muffled voice as it sat down in its seat with several of the Beast Akujin looking in awe.

"Wow, wow- the great Mammoth has spoken...ridiculous though...personally, it's better to toy with 'em before ya kill 'em. Never show your full hand from the start.," Tigrisa replied in a mischievous and impish tone of voice as she extended her fingernails into sharp claws as a show of intimidation.

"Intimidation tactics can only go too far, it's best to show overwhelming power to get a rise out of the-," Elephantus responded in a stern tone of voice as it clenched its first.

"Are you on your period? You seem tense.," Tigrisa interjected with an invasive statement that managed to unnerve the mammoth enough to stop speaking.

"Not to offend the elephants in the room, but we have our own elephant in the room. A stampede of them in fact.," Mus said in a callous and cognitive tone of voice as he remained seated in his chair with his eyes closed.

"So the Ice Princess' pet rodent speaks? Is it about the Southern Kingdom we tarnished and now they've sent in help to avenge them? Or the capital you helped to destroy and their families desire justice to be executed upon you? Or His Majesty's rampage on the Western Kingdom's capital and the survivors want his head?," Tigrisa asked in a progressively malicious tone of voice as she creeped towards the rat themed young man Akujin.

"All of the above- I wouldn't be surprised if in addition to the Tengu coming from the East, that the entire world will band together in order to wipe us out. It's best to take the matter cautiously.," Mus replied as he opened his black sclera eyes with green irises towards Tigrisa.

"You're only here out of recommendation and the fact that we needed a deputies to keep the students in check...you're a phony Prefect, don't act tough.," Tigrisa replied with feral snarl as she sat back in her seat.

The two then began to silently glare at each other while Elephantus remained in a daze after hearing Tigrisa's words.

* * *

 **Element Regiment Classroom**

The Element Regiment were busy with filing requests from various students about needing assistance in various matters at blinding levels of speed, which was expected due to them being the embodiments of distinct elements in nature taking a solid humanoid form. Overlooking the progress was the trio of Prefect leaders- Nix, Caligo and Fulgur. Nix was chipper, Caligo was gloomy and Fulgur was bored as if he wanted to be somewhere else.

"This is dull, I want a challenge- anyone who is strong enough to be worthy of death to assert my existence.," Fulgur said in a withdrawn, silent voice that radiated with bloodlust. As he spoke these words, his body generated sparks of electricity that made his body glow golden yellow for a moment.

"I can't wait to strike at someone who believes they're strong...only to show them absolute despair.," Caligo spoke in a grim tone of voice that was a mix of a whisper and a shrill; morbidly desiring to torment a victim.

"Isn't it nice that we'll be soon be fulfilling these requests as soon as we're done filling them?," Nix said in a kind-hearted and polite tone that seemed to warm up the room from the morbid atmosphere coming from her two fellow Prefects. It was especially ironic since her powers usually did the opposite of this.

 _She's an odd one.,_ thought the majority of the class as they saw the optimistic Nix in the middle of the ghostly Caligo and the bloodthirsty Fulgur.

* * *

 **Divine Regiment Classroom**

The Divine Regiment were in charge of student relations affairs and religious worship of the Hell King. This made things hard for Stella as she among a very few were the only ones focused on the relationship affairs between the student body and the Prefect council. The majority were in mediative states as they solemnly worshipped the Hell King including Forma and Aether.

"Fine, leave me to do all the important work. My Nequam do I regret not blowing that capital to the co...never mind.," Stella said with a snide tone of voice before stopping herself realizing that if she went through with her plan that she'd have committed treason by destroying Pandora and the at the time, unborn Malum- both of which, His Majesty strongly favored. And that he would've likely punished her in ways that could only be seen in the darkest pits of hell. She then sulked into a depression, which made her fellow Akujin somewhat worried,

 _I need to purge myself of my emotions of humiliation of having my true form exposed. In order to be a loyal vessel to His Grace.,_ Aether thought with closed eyes as she continued to meditate.

Forma was silent, having entered into a deep trance as his mind drifted into the higher planes of existence or at least what he always claimed to have done during these trances.

* * *

 **Demon Regiment Classroom**

The Demon Regiment were in charge of damned soul treatment as well as secretary duties for the Prefect council. In comparison to the rest of the classes, the Demons' Prefects got along surprisingly well in spite of their contrasting personalities.

Scurra would smirk devilishly, Infernum would grin lucidly and Succuba would frown as she quietly pinned for Nefariam's company. Aside from this, everything was relatively normal as the demons productively performed their assigned duties.

* * *

 **Warrior Regiment Classroom**

The Warrior Regiment were in charge of combat fitness as well as the P.E. Division of the school. In spite of being discriminated against by the majority of the Akujin for either being former humans or the descendants of ones that were once of the race of men; they were still well regarded for their strength. As such, they were given the duties of analyzing the strengths of each individual Akujin and determining their strength ranking within the hierarchy while the three other groups decided their academic ranking. They were still relatively slower than usual since the demise of Lanza.

Sancti was still sullen over the possibility of Lanza faking his death and the implications of why he would do this. Kaze on the other hand, was focused on what was occurring in the other room.

"It seems that our two little princesses aren't handling their new situation well.," the mummy said with a nervous smirk.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Obligation Part 6**


	56. Kill The Obligation Part 6

**Author Notes: This chapter focuses on Akame and Kurome interacting with Shirome and Aome as the latter reveal more information on their Mura-Yatsu heritage. It starts off very grim, but it ends with a somewhat humorous end note.**

 **Tatsumi has trouble fitting into the Reptile Regiment in more ways than one. Also another of the Black Prefects reveals a portion of their power at the end of the chapter and hint of their backstory.**

 **Chapter 56: Kill The Obligation Part 6**

* * *

 **Undead Regiment Classroom**

Normally, the Undead Regiment class would be focused on their duties as the vice president division of the Prefect council, but this was not the case today. The entirety of the group were focused the drama that involved a quartet of women with the letters "me" at the end of their names. Corpus however, decided to ignore this debacle and resume his duties.

"We're siblings?!," Kurome replied in a furious tone as she slammed her hands on the table, staring directly at Shirome who looked childishly back at her. Akame had figured there was a connection between her, Kurome, the monocle man and Mume's powers; however she had not seen that particular truth to spelled out so blatantly. She however, was more surprised than openly angry at the reveal than Kurome was.

"Yep, there's you two, Aome, me, Shuirome, Kuriirome, Orenjime, Midorime, Kime, Haiirome, Rabendāme, Momoirome, Fukushiame, Injigome, Mazentame, Rairakkume Kasshokume, Murasakinome, Mizutamame, Sarīme, Shianme, Bizanchinme, Sutoraipume, Chekkābōdome, Rōzume, Ginme, Gōrudome, Mōbume, Ranme and Nichinichisōme.," Shirome replied as she counted on her fingers several times before she ultimately stopped at the last name.

 _It makes sense from a logical standpoint. The monocle wearing man and the bearded man shared the same abilities as us, so it shouldn't be too much of a stretch to assume we were closely related...still..._ , Akame thought as she narrowed her eyes towards Aome who for the first time decided to focus on her paper work duties

"That sounds like a big happy family, but I don't think our mom-," Kurome said skeptically with a snide smirk until she was interjected by Aome who decided to speak.

"We're half siblings. In fact, the only reason that we're related is due to our Almighty Father, Mume the Black Undead God being our shared parental originator. Aside from you two, we were born a single children of one union at a time...," Aome replied in a grim and gruff voice. Akame felt oppressed from hearing this bandaged woman for some reason that made it seem like she was even deadlier than Esdeath for a single moment. Kurome however, got the hint of what she implied.

"So he spent the night with one woman and moved onto the next once it was born. And eventually, you died in some way and came back to him. Is that right?," Kurome asked Aome as she conjectured the origins of each of their siblings' births..."siblings" was more appropriate at the current moment though.

"That's right! Aome has an undeath of 500 years while I have 180 years. Shuirome is 900 years, but he's the weakest of the siblings- he only managed to get a mere 1000 so far...I managed to get 7 million.," Shirome answered in Aome's place with a girly tone of voice. While Kurome was confused by the words spoken, Akame's eyes widened in horror.

 _Seven million people slain that's not impossible...if it were true, then it would've been a major historical event...how could she have amassed so much-,"_ Akame thought with her mind going frantic from this revelation.

"I managed to get 30 Billion this year in the lands beyond these five continents.," Aome said with a smoother, refined and discerning voice than she initially presented herself with. She had somehow warped behind Akame without her sensing it. What really frightened her is how she managed to get inside her head to answer that statement.

Akame turned to her only to feel that Aome had returned to her seat by the time she turned around. Akame slowly turned her head to see that she was smiling with a sinister sharp toothed grin towards her. It freaked her out in a way that she never felt before, Akame could tell this bandaged faced girl was evil- likely even more so than Esdeath was.

"500 years old? 900 years old? That doesn't seem possible...you sure don't look it.," Kurome said unbelievingly in response to Shirome and Aome's statement.

"Actually, the average on the youngest age range for an Akujin youth in the Hell Kingdom is 100-50. The oldest students here are around 1200 years old. 1200 is considered the beginning of adulthood in a normal Akujin lifespan. There are exceptions to this rule due to growth rate differences. Our other siblings died around adulthood so they got included in the adult group in spite of the students being technically older than them. Also, there's those like Kaze, Dorina, Nix, Mus, etc who were born in a 20 year range scale. That's not even getting into the artificially created Akujins.," Shirome explained in an incredibly long tangent that went on for several minutes. Kurome was shocked at this revelation as she tried to comprehend the age range.

"Basically, in human terms we'd be teenagers if one were to judge us by human age equivalency. It's that we age much slower than humans. Those are in the several millennium years of age are considered to be adults. Some of our elders are in the million age range., "Aome clarified as she returned to using her gruff and grim voice. Akame was confused as to why she went back to her other speech pattern, but was baffled by the statement the bandaged girl made.

"...You're probably wondering how we maintain our looks in spite of our age. See the ones in white? We get some sap we manipulate into being sinful or some fool who thinks he can get away with his criminal way of life without our interference. When both to go down to Hell, when it's time is right, we can suck out his soul and maintain our youth as well as increase our abilities. We do absorb the surrounding Evil Energy coming from the surrounding environment, but it's not nearly as fun.," Shirome explained with an eerie expression as her white iris eye glowed in ghoulish manner that made Kurome shiver.

"As for the ones wearing black, we try to eat people alive to maintain our strength as well as sucking out the surrounding Evil Energy of our environment. Personally, the ones born pure evil produce the best substance, but we can't be picky- sometimes killing loved ones to make a worthy adversary more substantial to consume is also considered an option.," Aome said with an ominous tone of voice that was both barbarous and cruel in tone.

Kurome shuddered with the disturbing statements that uttered from the both Shirome and Aome while Akame was placid, trying to keep her head calm in spite of the horrific things she just listened to.

* * *

"Don't try to weasel out of it, you're Akujin now whether you like it or not. It's only a matter of time until-," Aome said as she gave the intimidating stare towards Akame that had occurred when they were in the room with all of the other Regiments. It was interrupted when a grumble was heard in her and Shirome's stomaches. Corpus grunted as he snapped his fingers, a pair of skeletal Akujin brought two baskets with candy and a loaf of bread respectively. They were placed in front of the two, the candy basket going to Shirome and the bread basket going to Aome.

Akame and Kurome looked bewildered as to why this was happening until Shirome and Aome began to take the food from the baskets. When they ate, the two made identical expressions to Kurome and Akame when they would eat meat/cookies respectively. It was a dull, black pupil with a single white dot on the left side of the eye. When Akame and Kurome tried to get closer, Shirome and Aome shot menacing glares with that same expression.

"You can't have any of these. They're mine.," Shirome said to Kurome who became shocked from how similar a reaction it was to her own habits. Akame on the other hand, quickly withdrew once Aome glared at her. The bandaged girl resumed her consumption of bread with a dull expression on her face.

"They possess their obsession of certain foods from when they were alive. It gets annoying at times.," said Corpus in a tone of low-key exasperation to Akame and Kurome as he shrugged his shoulders.

Akame and Kurome had finally gotten defining evidence of their relationship and dropped to their knees in despair.

 _We are related to them!,_ they both thought with dread. The dark tension in the room gave away to to a mix of ridiculousness and depression that made the entire class confused at what to think of the situation.

Akame then began to wonder about what Aome meant by her words before she was interrupted by her meal.

* * *

 _ **Several Years Ago**_

 _A small girl with thick, long pink hair that obscured her eyes and wearing a black bio-mechanical dress stood among her reptilian brethren as they looked at the new arrival- a seemingly human man with brown hair and green iris eyes. The girl turned to her mother and asked innocently to the woman behind her,  
_

 _"Mother. Who is that man?"_

 _"Your father, the Black Reptile King became entranced with a human maiden and this is his offspring with her. It was decided that he would be the heir- in spite of his half human heritage.," the woman replied with a regrettable tone. The mother was a fair-skinned human like Akujin also pink haired with her eyes constantly closed. She wore a billowing black, bio-mechanical robe with large sleeves and a middle opening that exposed her midriff._

 _"Why?," she asked again with a puzzled expression._

 _"Because I wasn't able to provide him with what he desired. I'm sorry.," said the woman as she fell to her knees as she trembled and silently cried for her daughter's sake._

 _As the pink haired girl got older, she would come to realize why her mother had cried- because he was born out of a frowned upon union and yet was favored over her- an emotion began to fester._

 _One that was of resentment._

* * *

 **Reptile Regiment Classroom**

The Reptile Regiment students were busy at work as the treasury department as part of the Prefect Council. The reason being that the Dragons of the regiment had a bad habit of collecting wealth they hoarded from other countries. Currency was considered a worthless commodity in the Hell Kingdom as everything was provided for through the consumption of humans, Evil Energy and the research of the Plant/Machine Regiments and in earlier generations of Akujin, conquest of countries. With that said, they used the wealth as tool for bribery to manipulate corrupt bureaucrats into doing their dirty work of rotting nations to collect Evil Energy for them from their lands or when the sinners would ultimately die and be sent to Hell to be fed upon. At the current moment, they were calculating the average amount of wealth left from the last venture- having used a large majority to bribe the nobles in the Empire for over the past 500 years.

Much like in the other room, the Reptile student body was focused mostly on the newest addition to the class: Tatsumi. He was being cuddled against his will by Draca who looking at him lovingly with her golden pupil eyes with reptilian slit pupils. Tetsudo glared at him with vehement jealousy towards him along with a large margin of the class. To Tatsumi, it was like being with Esdeath again except Draca was arguably more obsessive over him than she ever was. Vacuum was giving off a negative vibe towards Tatsumi, which was noticeable by the other Akujin due to it normally being indifferent to everyone aside from some of the Black Faction Prefects.

"I may not look it, but I'm a-," Tatsumi said with an annoyed expression and a tone of exasperation as he attempted to remove himself from Draca's clinginess. He hoped that she would back off once she knew the truth, it was the case with Esdeath. However, Draca then said something that made him chilled to the bone.

"A father. I know about the Western Tribe mixed blood woman you bedded and your offspring you had with her...worry not, she will be dealt with once we locate their whereabouts in the Hell Kingdom. And then I will have you for myself.," she said while completing his sentence while also saying her own in a cold tone of voice as her eyes closed and gave a chilling smile.

"...No matter what you do, you won't ever have my heart...what do you mean my offspring?," Tatsumi declared with an angry tone of voice as his eyes narrowed. Her nonverbal response was unexpected, she lunged forward to give him a kiss on the mouth with her tongue swirling inside his. It was like a snake decided to swallow its prey. Tatsumi tried to force her away, but found that she was too strong to push back even after his power boost. She stopped her action to allow Tatsumi to catch his breath who became even angry than he had been before. Tetsudo on the other hand, became depressed as he sulked his head inside his shell after witnessing this sight as did several of the Akujin students.

"Since she was of Western Tribe blood and wasn't a devout follower of the Path of Peace, the one truly good religion in this world...she was to be damned to Hell, regardless of whether or not she was a murderous assassin. And since it was revealed that you have Akujin blood in your veins, your son by extension was also damned to Hell.," Draca told Tatsumi in a chilling tone of voice as her face blackened except for her now opened eyes that glowed menacingly. Tatsumi in response gave her a blank stare like she had just told him that the sky was falling. Before he could get clarification as to what she meant, Draca continued her speech with no concern for his feelings.

"Oh and before you try to say that we're behind this- it was Lilium, the King of the Jizenjin, the true identity of the horned god that your tribe worshipped and the very same relic that saved your life at one point...though, they're damned anyway since they all murdered each other in a massive homicide brainwashed by one of our own...it was said to have been Calculo, but he's currently missing or likely dead at this point.," she continued with a sinister tone of voice as her professional persona took more dominance in her words. Tatsumi recalled the horned relic that had saved him from Akame's blow his second night in the capital, how he had met the Lord of the Path of Peace who later became an important leader to the capital after the Empire's fall and how his village would dutifully worshipped the deity. While Jizenjin was an alien concept to Tatsumi and he had initially scoffed at the existence of this "God"; Tatsumi having experienced the hellish powers of the Akujin, decided that God must be real after all. Before he could think of the implications of her words, it was soon suppressed by the fact that his village had died so unexpectedly and so graphically. To him, they were fine and had no reason to be attacked, but her words had proven this notion wrong.

"Wha...?!," Tatsumi asked with a stunned expression on his face. The news of the deaths of his village hit him like a jagged arrow through the heart, a horrific revelation that he then tried to repress immediately as a falsehood.

"God doesn't care if it were forced or not, the fact you committed unjustified murder is reason enough to damn you to Hell. That's why your other friend, Wave got here too...by killing your fragile, naked ape shell.," Draca concluded as she brushed her long blond hair with her hand with a no-nonsense tone of voice. Tatsumi had not thought about the implications of Wave being in Hell aside from dying with him and killing him due to an unknown being controlling him. For his ally to be damned for actions that weren't likely his own doing, it made Tatsumi's mind go blank with anger.

The words that Draca spoke managed to break Tatsumi's emotional restraint as he proceeded to lunge upon Draca for revealing what seemed to be an incredibly cruel lie. He stopped midway when he felt a truly suffocating presence from behind his back.

* * *

It was the blackish sphere known as Vacuum, except something unusual was happening to it. Slowly, a large muscular arm with a dark gray gloved hand of bio-mechanical nature emerged from the sphere. As the limb emerged, the sphere shrunk a few inches. It continued to do so until the sphere had vanished and a large black humanoid had replaced it. It had a pitch black, muscular body, seven sets of large spikes on his back, two large, leathery wings on his back and a serpentine tail instead of legs. His face consists of a large oval shape, with no visible mouth and a bony, dark gray draconic skull on his top half of his face, no visible nose and large lavender colored ping-pong ball-like eyes with spiral shaped pupils.

Tatsumi was confused at this sight while Draca's placid expression slowly gave way to panic as the black winged humanoid began to commence another alteration.

The tip of the tail slowly swelled to a human sized bulge and solidified into a humanoid form. It was a teenage girl with a thin body with a large bosom, a monotone expression on her face, long back-length dull pink hair, lavender iris eyes with white pupils, and a 5'9 stature. Her hair had several long, big clumps sticking out in several places on her forehead. The bangs were straight-cut and end above the eyebrows, but did not stay very uniform. Two long pieces of hair extended from the bangs and hanged low over her face. She wore a long black bio-mechanical robe that was tight-fitting and ended at the mid-calf level on her legs. The robe was completed with large dark gray, bio-mechanical cuff-links at the ends of each sleeve and a tall dark gray bio-mechanical button-up collar at the neck, black slipper-like shoes with a tall dark gray, bio-mechanical cuff protruding out of the top were also worn. The black being hovered behind her as it connected its "tail" to the soles of her feet like a living shadow.

The girl then looked at Tatsumi like a man would look at ant, coldly and indifferent to his existence. Tatsumi on the other hand was shocked that the sphere was actually a girl with an odd figure behind her. Judging by the others he had seen, it seemed as though Vacuum was a unique type of individual among the Akujin students there.

The entire room, Draca included trembled in dread due to this girl suddenly emerging from the black sphere as this was a very rare occurrence for her have done so at all.

He felt like he was engulfed by a thick darkness when looking at the creature. The girl then said directly to him in a monotone voice of pessimism,

"I don't know how to deal with you one of Tyrant and King blood. King Ryūo took you in as a successor to the Black Faction's Reptile Regiment, much to the surprise of the Black Faction's Reptile Regiment top Escalon, but you seem to have other things on your mind- likely, treason or some other nefarious plot against our Kingdom. Give them up and submit to our rule...or else you will suffer greatly for it."

"I'll keep that in mind.," Tatsumi answered insincerely, which caused Vacuum's pupils to invert in color as her expression grew darker.

The black being then opened its head to reveal a sharp toothed mouth with a swirling purple void within the center of the mouth. Tatsumi gave into instinctive fear unknowingly and bowed to the girl before she could complete her threat. Satisfied, the beast shut its mouth and sank into Vacuum's shadow. The girl then sat in the empty seat on the right of Tetsudo and between Draca, both were equally tense around her knowing her terrifying reputation that Tatsumi was currently unaware of.

Tatsumi felt disgusted that he had to submit just then to save his life, but decided not to protest- now knowing how outclassed he was at the moment by her incredible display of power. He turned to Draca and asked her, "Is that the true form of the black dot that was in the same room as us? What is she?"

"Yes, she's Vacuum, the Black Faction's Prefect for the Reptile Regiment and she's also a God Dragon Akujin, a caliber far above the King and Tyrant dragons. She would be your aunt being Ryūo's half sister through her father, the previous Black Reptile God.," she explained in a hushed whisper. Tatsumi was initially shocked that she and him were related, but another thought soon gripped his mind.

 _Damnit...what is her power? It felt like a pulling blackness of some kind.,_ Tatsumi thought as he felt the tension in the room directed to the pink haired girl. It was clear that Vacuum was likely the strongest there and that as intimidating as Draca was- the blonde didn't even come close to her in terms of power.

The Reptile Regiment class continued their work in fearful desperation of getting the pink haired girl's wrath, while Vacuum was showing an introverted as well as pessimistic expression while the black humanoid behind would give her noggies every so often.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Obligation Part 7**


	57. Kill The Obligation Part 7

**Author Notes: The end of the Regiment Class mini Arc. Both Malum and Nefariam declare their plans, each with an grand speech to win over their peers. Next chapter will be focusing on Mine.**

 **Chapter 57: Kill The Obligation Part 7**

* * *

 **ULF Regiment Regiment**

The ULF Regiment class, regarded as the elite of the Regiment were all dutifully working on discussion of strategies to best represent their position as the Student Council President division of the Prefect council. In the center of the room sat Centaurus had a bored expression, Cervos was diligent and Prodigium was overall quiet. The fact that the Black Faction now had an heir candidate in the form of Malum, meant that they felt the need to work as hard as the White Faction in order to please him. Likewise, the White Faction worked just as hard in order to not make their candidate, Nefariam not look bad in front of Malum. After a while, Centaurus decided to speak.

"Lead all jointed meetings between the other Regiments. Give assistance to them, offer them guidance, and praise them when they fulfill their duties. Participate in Regiment sponsored activities/events. How is our relationship with the faculty Delmatico Equus?," Centaurus asked the Dalmatian spotted horse centaur Akujin in white, segmented armor in the front section of the class, speaking in an unenthusiastic tone of voice as he sighed loudly.

"President Centaurus, Quercu and Pleumon have been beneficial to their respective Regiments prior to their ascension as posthumous General Xiphias and former General Helianthus. With that said, their ascension has been met with diverse responses sir.," reported Delmatico Equus, the 19th ranked seat in terms of academics and strength under Centaurus' leadership.

"I want to get this done. With Lanza gone, one of my top boys is gone...I might even go after Alba even though he's particularly unpleasant to deal with.," Centaurus complained as he spoke his mind aloud to some of the ULF's annoyance.

"How are the Vice Presidents performing as of late?," asked Cervos in a direct tone of voice as he looked at Ichthyocentaurus, the fish humanoid aquatic horse hybrid Akujin who was sitting in the front section of the class a few dozen seats away from Delmatico.

"After a brief argument with the two new recruits, they are continuing to prepare the calendar for this semester.," Ichthyocentaurus, the 20th ranked seat under Cervos' leadership spoke with a vocal tone that made it seem that he was underwater at this point in time.

"The Reptile Regiment is overseeing expenses, financial records, revenues, documentations of past authorizations of payment/deposits between our secret deals with human communities and maintaining the remaining budget.," reported Chimera, a female Akujin under Prodigium's leadership and ranked 10th in academics/strength. She greatly resembled a human with spiky blonde aside from her long goat horns, leonine clawed fingernails, cloven hoofed feet, draconic wings and serpentine tail ending in a cobra head. Chimera also had a right cyan iris eye with a reptilian slit pupil while her left was covered by her spiky bangs. She wore a black bio-mechanical armor with her midriff exposed. Her tone was serious, but she was known to be scornful outside of meetings.

"The Elemental Regiment as well as the Sea Regiment are busy with informing the student body of events, fundraisers, and service projects. Cetusia wants approval for a pool party event to be held in the Sea District in order to relive tension from the sudden changes.," Myrmecoleon, the Queen Ant/King Lion hybrid Akujin and ranked 17th under Cervos' leadership spoke in a gruff tone of voice,

"That is good. Your Graces, is this satisfactory to you?," Prodigium asked both Nefariam and Malum who sat in the far back on thrones styled to their respective natures. Nefariam's was sleek and white while Malum's was jagged and war beaten. Nefariam was relaxed, giving a confident smirk as he sat like a straight-laced ruler while Malum was stern and cold in expression as he slouched in his throne.

"Good, I do like to bring up something that will likely occur after this leisure event is finished. My brother and I are suggesting a contest to settle who will serve under the other by killing was many strong adversaries among the human race through our own as well as our Prefects' might. We've also added a rule that the Teigu would be utilized by their proper owners to act as an obstacle in order to make the game more challenging. And it seems that our prey is coming to us making it easer to hunt them down.," Nefariam explained with a cold tone of voice to the ULFs.

The ULF Regiment became engrossed with discussion on this matter until Malum thwacked his tail on the ground to silence the group.

"I hath been immobile in complete darkness for half a millennium. For those who have been imprisoned under that kingdom for an even longer period of time- do you not want to exercise your long repressed powers onto the world. To remind them of those who once stood above them? To reap into the flesh of the mighty in order to validate your own strength? Before my and my half brother's Father awakes, let us present him the heads of the infamous, the hearts of the legendary and the flesh of those we hath conquered. I seek a need to make sure that this is no dream- that I am alive through the glorious pursuit of battle. What say you those born to serve under me?," Malum spoke in a magnificent tone of grandeur.

Suddenly, the Black Faction of the ULF began to chant Malum's name. It began in whisper, but it soon exploded into roars of worship and admiration. The White Faction then followed suit and shouted Nefariam's name in order to counter the cheers towards Malum.

Malum was stoic, but his eyes glinted of pride at seeing a fully enthusiastic group ready for battle. Nefariam then spoke with a toothy grin as his red irises glowed pink with a lower, guttural sounding voice-

"Then let's start with the warm up...there's about five mortals whose Teigu are bond to them by fate outside our room and in the hallway of our school- technically two are in the Bird Regiment room, but it still counts. Let's give them a proper welcome. Let us show them that we aren't band some overconfident combat experts or incompetent layabouts they've faced before. We are a united storm,ready to rain down all who oppose us with our might. But, after enduring over a millennia wallowing in the shadows, for us, a simple scuffle will no longer be enough to satisfy us We need a colossal war, a war beyond has come before! The world has regulated us to forgotten myth to be read in the abandoned corners of a library in their establishments. It is time to awaken them from their dream of seeing themselves as the top race on this planet and do so by dragging them from their throne upon high delusions of ignorance. We will remind them of what it feels like to live in fear of nightmares, of demons, of monsters and of devils!. We will remind them that there are horrors beyond what they've experienced in war and tyrannical monarchies- of ancient horrors from before men could speak. Our demonstration that we can reduce their civilization to ash and soot. But, for now focus on those five for our show. Our prologue before their apocalypse- a prelude to a war so malevolent as to make Hell itself quake with fear. A predecessor to a ruthless war where the grounds are covered in blood. Before we unleash the maelstrom that frightens even the ravens from devouring carrion from the mountains of corpses that reach the heavens. My fellow peers, let's have a fucking Hell of a show! After the school bell rings for the end of the day."

The White Faction's expressions were filled with dread while the Black Faction along with Malum were enthusiastic about their exciting new challenge. Suddenly, all the rooms noticed something outside in the hallway and proceeded to leave in mass. They were ready to go in for the kill.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Disruption**


	58. Kill The Disruption

**Author Notes:** **In personal opinion, I consider Mine a very mixed bag, especially with being the author's favorite character leading to certain privileges that most of the main cast lacked as such as survival in impossible odds and getting her love interest over preferred shipping preferences. I still acknowledge her as a capable fighter and smart character in her own right, but she's not one of my personal favorites.**

 **With that out of the way, it's time to head straight into the action once more.**

 **Chapter 58: Kill The Disruption**

* * *

Mine had gotten into the school with minimal difficulty while carrying Busu in her arms, latter was sleeping soundly at the current moment of time. She slowly walked into the hallway and observed how similar it was to those of the schools she would look into from afar before she joined Night Raid. But, her thoughts were on something that occurred several weeks ago. Something that made her want to pay a certain group back for their actions. While she did noticed that she was moving extremely slowly in the hallway, she assumed it was from the tension of that day.

* * *

 _ **Several Weeks Ago**_

 _Tatsumi and Wave's body were pulled by black chains into a black circular device that_ _hovered over a large dome. Mine looked in frustration as her lover and someone that Tatsumi referred to as a decent man were taken into an insidious contraption. It distracted her from the horrific environment of Hell, which would drive a normal person insane due to how nightmarish it was. She was standing over a ledge that led into this underground civilization of aberrations and monstrous humanoids below. Busu was sleeping soundly in her arms, not realizing that he had died earlier._

 _What the hell kind of place is this? Hell? I thought it'd be more fire and brimstone than this...weird kinda place., Mine thought as she saw hints of water pools, white buildings and green forests in the far distance. She gave a dull glare of bewilderment as she wondered why those features were there in the first place._

 _...I know that Tatsumi and I are assassins and that we deserve to be here, but I don't see how Wave and Busu got sent to this place. If there's civilization here- there's a government- and there has to be a boss running things...I simply force Pumpkin down his throat and make him..., Mine continued her thoughts in her head as she imagined herself wielding her Teigu. After a_ _pause, she realized that it was gone and that she had no means to attack._

 _As she pondered on this, she heard 16 footsteps behind her, they slowly revealed themselves to be an unusual party. One was a giant marlin faced man holding a bulging bag, another was a group of 14 armored figures and the final one was in Roman Style Armor wielding a lance and shield. Mine instantly_ _recognized him as the one who had used Extase against Tatsumi, the one known as Miles._

 _She hesitated from attacking him due to needing to protect Busu. The pink haired girl grudgingly remained still as he walked by her, ignorant of her existence as he jumped towards a tent filled section of the civilization below. The marlin faced man also walked past her, but she noticed something was odd...like he was not alive and she sensed something familiar was in the bag he was holding. He then leaped towards the_ _necropolis district of the civilization below._

 _As Mine looked on, she suddenly felt her body being pushed forward. It was in an instant, the far off civilization she saw from afar became closer and closer, but it was going too fast. Like she was falling...no she was pushed from the edge by one of the 14 armored group most likely. Her vision went black as a red color filled her vision._

 _A few seconds later, the redness retracted as her vision became clearer. Mine saw several feet gathered around her, causing her to look up at the ones looking down at her. There were a small teal haired girl with blinding bangs covering her eyes, a white helmet wearing fellow with purple iris eyes peering from the eye holes of his otherwise featureless helmet as well as a purple ponytail, a white hooded person with solid golden eyes, a steel haired haired young man with glasses, a yellow/black haired young man with no nose, an androgynous boy with long bright pink hair, a white skinned young man with yellow eyes as well as black sclera, a small pale girl with light blue hair as well as matching irises in her eyes, a petite girl with wavy pink hair as well as golden iris eyes, an eerily happy clown, a spiked black haired young man with yellow iris eyes, a drill pig tailed girl with white/red iris eyes, a blond woman with golden iris eyes with_ _reptilian slit pupils and a_ _chiseled jawed man with flowing, orange hair. A large white sphere floated downwards and headed towards the highly advanced district, but Mine's main focus was on these fourteen that were looking at her._

 _"The ground suits you, Western Mongrel Savage.," said the petite girl with wavy pink hair towards Mine, her tone snide and_ _condescending._

 _"How the fuck do you know about that? Who are you people?," Mine asked angrily only to realize that Busu was gone. To her horror, the one with the yellow/black hair was holding him between his right hand's thumb and index finger as his_ _jaw opened inhumanly wide with several rows of sharp teeth within them._

 _"Apium, its better use Rapture to tear his soul from his body. Don't act like those primitive Black Faction members by gorging on its flesh like an animal.," said the one with black, flame like hair in a proud,_ _stuffy tone of voice._

 _"Like this thing has enough vileness yet to waste time for that. Heh.," Apium declared as he lowered the infant into his mouth with his black pupils enlarging to the point they almost engulfed his eye. Apium then felt a thwack on his right leg and stopped what he was doing to see who had kicked him. As he did so, Busu was swiped from his hand and the pink haired girl skidded a few feet away from the group with Busu in her arms._

 _"I missed one. It was the reports said, she's trained all right...it'll make it all the more worthwhile when she loses in spite of that strength.," Apium said with a snarl and he grounded his teeth in_ _frustration._

 _"As I thought, Hell keeps a track record on its future guests...why is my baby and Wave here?," Mine asked with a stern tone as she glared angrily at the fourteen membered group._

 _"Cause God doesn't like those who've killed in cold blood even though they were forced to and those who don't follow his Path of Peace religion to the fullest- even if it is a cripple or child., How cruel God is for denying others into his heavenly paradise-" replied the drill pigtailed haired girl in a girly tone that reeked of putridness._

 _"...I can already tell that's a load of bullshit if I ever heard it...I bet you guys rigged it somehow...I've killed people who've lied better than you lot have ever done.," Mine interjected with her own blunt perceptions._

 _"It is true, whether you buy it or not. You need to head to your place of eternal torture.," said the blond woman as she brushed her hair with a single wave of her left hand as she slowly walked towards Mine. As she reached out her hand, Mine backed away with a narrow glare towards her._

 _"You have sinned in spite of your intentions. You must now suffer for-," the blond woman spoke in a no-nonsense tone of voice as she gave a cold star until Mine interjected her with her own question._

 _"What were you guys coming back from?," Mine asked the woman with upmost seriousness as she held Busu_ _tight in her arms._

 _"Hell has many levels, we have-," the blond woman replied only for Mine to interrupt with her own question._

 _"Why does it seem like you just came from committing murder...not just one murder, but an entire genocide?," Mine asked with a barley contained fury in her voice towards the group in general. The petite girl with the wavy pink girl sighed and replied in a nonchalant tone of voice,_

 _"This is why you, the seaman, the sisters, the wannabe dragon and the one armed tomboy should've all remained in the_ _Capital when I destroyed it. With all you crowded, you wouldn't be have been targeted individually and have us waste time with creating the Amulets needed to deactivate the Teigu. But, you all just had to move on with your lives. I thought the plan would've gone smoothly with you defeating the Empire and giving you a false sense of security before we attacked. Our original plan was for the Empire to win and then we'd kill them anyway. Though I admit facing the Esdeath and the Imperial Guardian would've been a lot harder than how we easily slaughtered you like-"_

 _"YOU GOT A DAMN LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO! YOU FUCKING DEMON BITCH!," Mine yelled at the top of her lungs as she looked at the wavy pink haired girl with extreme animosity. She had just admitted to killing the entire populace of the capital just as it was recovering from its long and hard won struggle. The girl on the other hand was looking at Mine as if suddenly remembering_ _something._

 _"Oh it's you. Born and raised in the western borders of the Empire, you spent most of your childhood under harsh ridicule and misery from people for your half foreign blood. I think I can fill the gaps a bit...your mother was a noblewoman who didn't like the gradual corruption of the_ _Empire so she left to the western borders where she met the leader of a powerful Western Tribe. They fell in love and you were born of their union. It was difficult for even the top generals to topple their strength, so they turned to infernal aid to assist them. The mother managed to get the child to safety to be raised by one of her relatives in the lower parts of the capital as she and her lover were murdered.," she explained in a sassy and caustic tone of voice as she gave a mocking narrative of Mine's_ _origins._

 _"So you killed my folks?," Mine asked as she gritted her teeth as rage built up inside of her._

 _"Oh I killed your mom, Arbora of the Black Faction saw your dad as a worthy opponent, so she killed him.," replied the wavy haired girl as she concluded with no empathy towards Mine's feelings._

 _Mine gave a furious expression, but was stopped from rushing in rage when a woman willingly jumped from the ledge_ _above and landed in what seemed to be the district filled with mountain like structures._

 _"Seems like its the sow I took this from. Nice to catch up on history, but we have a meeting to discuss our future plans. Bye.," said the purple ponytailed one in white armor in a cheerfully, spiteful tone of voice as his body suddenly flashed a brilliant light that obscured her vision. When the light dimmed, the group of fourteen had_ _vanished from Mine's sight._

 _Mine held Busu tight in her arms as she thought of the wavy pink_ _haired girl who had admitted to killing_ _her parents. She wasn't sure if it was the truth of not, but she had to gather enough information on her location in order to be better prepared._

* * *

Mine looked at Leone and Lubbock respectively with discerning glares, the former was at least able to communicate with her, albeit at an extremely slow pace for some reason that Mine did not know as of yet.

"So you and Tatsumi had a kid. He's a cute fella y'know. Oh I kinda fused with my Teigu so I'm a lot more catlike than before. Lubbock...he's had it rough.," the blond, leonine girl explained her and the green haired youth in the pink haired dress'' current appearances while also complimenting Mine's son.

"Nice to see you again. It's also...I glanced at them earlier, but nice to see Sheele and Chelsea again...," Mine replied with a soft pause as she smiled gently. She recalled her fond memories with Night Raid in spite of their eccentricities, they had a truly close bond that could transcend any boundary. That's what Mine felt.

"I think I saw Tatsumi, Akame and her sister going in with the other guys. Let's rescue them from these things and we can form a plan. There's a guy we need to have beaten...he's personally responsible for everything bad that's happened up to this point.," Leone explained to Mine in her extremely slow voice with a determined glare in her eyes.

"...I see, but I think we need to increase our targets...there's at least 14 young evil upstarts that deserve death...they likely killed Najenda and definitely destroyed the capital with an entire population of innocents.," Mine replied with her own explanation she heard from the one with the wavy pink hair.

"Seems this place is a haven for evil, I am having doubts we can beat them though- they're ridiculously powerful like you wouldn't believe...huh?," Leone said only this time her voice speed had returned to normal. She then stared at something that she had not noticed something that made her hairs stand on end- a clock. This clock had its hands pointed to 3:00. She also recalled Mine's conversation just then and became even more worried. While it seemed that it only took her a few minutes to get Leone and speak with her just now; it had actually taken several hours to do both actions. Not only was her movement slowed, but her time perception was reduced as well. She recalled what the one known as Alba had told her-

* * *

" _Time is dilated for the ones I've targeted until I see there's no reason to."_

She had assumed that it just meant the people in the room, but what if...

"Why were you speaking so slow just now? It was weird even for you-," Mine asked Leone who reacted by grabbing Lubbock and the pink haired girl by the collar; running as fast she could towards the exit.

"Hey, what're you doing Leone?! Where's Sheele and Chelsea?! We can't leave them behind! Tatsumi, Akame and Kurome too! You're acting really-," Mine argued as she was dragged at high speeds, wondering about Leone's sudden actions as well as worrying about Busu's safety.

"WE'RE CAUGHT IF WE STOP MOVING! THE FACT THAT I'M TALKING NORMALLY MEANS THAT-," Leone shouted to Mine with the most urgent tone of voice that she had ever done until she suddenly paused both mid speech and motion as she came to a halt. Mine looked at her with a miffed expression until she turned to see what made Leone and Lubbock terrified beyond belief. It made her gasp.

It was a purple haired youth with thick glasses in a white dress suit, holding both Sheele and Chelsea by the collars of their shirts. Before she could come to grips with the situation, the doors of the hallway opened as a swarm of shadows with eyes varying from lucid, fearful, angry, elated, indifferent, etc; explode from their respective rooms. The flood was so great that it forced the trio outside the school with the purple haired youth seemingly vanishing from sight as the crowd rushed to the exit.

Mine opened her eyes to see Chelsea, Sheele, Leone and Lubbock behind her, laying on the ground. She then realized that she was surrounded by what seemed to be trillions of demons of various sizes, shapes and temperaments. At the center of the group were a dark gray humanoid in dark armor and a white humanoid in a puffy hat as well as white robes.

"The disruptions have revealed themselves. Time to show them what happens when you disturb a beehive that's capable of wiping out a continent.," said the one in the puffy hat as he smiled with his purple lips.

Mine turned around to see that Tatsumi, Kurome and Akame were in the group with shocked expressions on their faces. The situation reached the worst possible scenario imaginable.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Legions**


	59. Kill The Legions

**Author Notes: This is a setup chapter for the one, which will be a rather big epic battle that will go on for a few chapters.  
**

 **Wow, it's been over a month since I've started this fanfic and I'm very happy to everyone who continues to read this through. In case you've noticed, I've recently altered the cover image for this fanfic from my usual profile to one of my own creation. If you're wondering why it looks like Akame and Esdeath fused together, I won't spoil why that is yet. Just keeping reading future chapters until it gets to a certain point.**

 **If you're wondering why it took so long for the Teigu to take so long to get to their masters unlike Oda's who was mostly instantaneous. It was for a dramatic entrance. It's the same reason why three familiar characters suddenly appear in the end of the chapter.**

 **Chapter 59: Kill The Legions**

* * *

Eyes of various quantities, shapes, iris designs and colors blinked at the humans that they now had cornered. Several of them blink more than once due to their unusual eyelids ranging from two to five sets in order to gauge what they were seeing. Others that lacked eyes or were naturally blind sensed their presence and observed that of the five, only the leonine one was the closest to being the biggest threat.

Mine stared at the group of monstrous individuals now circling around the five, caught like mice surrounded by a hungry snake and it was only a matter of time until they struck at them. But, that fact wasn't the thing that was on her mind.

"Tatsumi...what're you doing with those jerks...? That goes for you two as well- why do you look creepier than normal?! Did they do this to you? If they did, we'll force them to change you back to your good ol' selves. Being socially awkward food fanatics are what you're best at.," Mine said to her husband, Akame and Kurome with a mix of anxiety and confused frustration. Tatsumi, Akame and Kurome were just as bewildered at seeing Mine along with the others again with the unusual circumstances at hand. This made several of the Akujin flabbergasted at first, but quickly resumed the severe expression that they had initially with

"Socially awkward...," Akame spoke with a perplexed expression. It managed to break the grim tension that had been built up since she met Leone during her scuffle with Xiphias.

"Food fanatics?," Kurome added with her head titled to the right. She then noticed Chelsea and looked down with intense regret. Kurome was the one who killed her back when she was a Jaeger with no remorse, but now the twin tailed haired girl was now deeply torn about her actions. Chelsea herself had not noticed Kurome as of yet, focusing more on the army of Akujin standing around the Night Raid group.

One of the more prominent Akujin, Draca, the blond woman with draconic features glared at Mine with cold eyes of scorn.

 _I remember her, so she seems to be one of the leaders of the group that attacked the capital. If that small half pint said she_ _singlehandedly destroyed the capital, I have to assume they all have the same power. Damn, if only I had Pumpkin with me.,_ Mine thought as she considered the situation around her with a somewhat level headed mindset. Due to her assassination work having to deal with the darker aspects of the world, the sight of the more frightening looking Akujin did not scare her as much it would a normal person.

"She kinda looks like Esdeath except I'm getting a preppy and snobby vibe from her.," Leone said under her breath with annoyance as she unsheathed her claws on her hands as she readied for combat.

"Oh, your old lover is here because of his heritage finally taken hold of his destiny as one of the highest Life Forms. You see...he's actually considered royalty in Akujin society, a heir to a high ranking family and soon to be my fiancee.," she said in an aloof and cold tone of voice as she brushed her hair. This made several of the Reptile Regiment look in Tatsumi's direction with vehement jealousy, including Tetsudo. Stella almost considered wiping Tatsumi from the face of existence. Tatsumi on the hand, was beyond furious for her to declare this in front of his wife and son. The only reason he didn't attack her right then was because he remembered how currently underpowered he was in comparison to the rest of the crowd, especially Malum and the one known as Vacuum. Akame and Kurome felt the same thing due to Aome and Shirome's presence, sensing both could easily subdue them if they wanted to.

 _Yes, way to make your marriage proposal known- in front of his wife and child. Let's see how you work around that one_. _Let's hope he doesn't go the black widower route and strangle you on your honey moon._ , Corpus thought morbidly with a shrug and a low-key annoyance as he observed the situation at face value. Leone and everyone else was shocked at how audacious she was, but Mine on the other hand was more rational and mature on the matter.

"Akujin? Royalty? High ranking? He's a hick, my minion and Busu's dragon daddy- definitely not royalty, an elite or some demon. I know at least that much.," Mine replied in a blunt tone of voice that made Tatsumi feel like he was hit by pans landing on his head. Draca continued to be scornful towards the pink haired girl.

"The reason isn't just social status, he's actually an entirely different species from you. It's better that he associates with his own kind than with you naked apes.," Draca said with a dramatic brush of her hair as she emitted a powerful golden aura of presence to force Mine to her knees.

"Are you trying to say I'm a ape- like a chimp or gorilla? I'm a human you idiot. And I already decided to be with him even when he became a giant flying lizard. Speak of- Tatsumi, why are you normal again? I know this means we don't have to live far away from civilization anymore and me having to explain how a dragon is my hubby. Also it makes things easier in at night when...you know...,Not that I mind at all.," Mine replied initially towards Draca with angry snark as she stood on her ground in defiance, but then switched to Tatsumi with a gradually awkward tone of voice. This made Tatsumi blush as well, knowing how much she cared for him.

"Oh you can stand, you're one of the 48 reincarnated warriors that assisted the First Emperor overthrow our predecessors, so I expected the iron will that you all possess. It is unfortunate that you do not possess your weapon. It would've made things more difficult.," Draca said with a boastful tone as she brushed her hair.

"Huh? What the hell are you going on about?," Mine replied with a sneer.

"T-Technically she's right, chimps, gorillas, orangutans humans, bonobos and gibbons are all related. It's something that won't be relevant until the far off future, but it's still true.," Aqua muttered with a stutter that was so quiet that no one paid attention to her aside from those with exceptional hearing.

"Oh really? Thanks for the tidbit...uh, are you are a mermaid? I heard there were rumors of them living in the tropical parts of the world, never thought I'd meet one in Hell.," Leone said to Aqua with a cheerful tone as she rose to her feet. Aqua realized that the leonine girl was talking to her directly, became flustered and fainted out of embarrassed shock. Cetusia and the other mermaid type Akujin's eyes became more narrow with what Leone had spoken about mermaids for some reason.

 _Uh, guess there's a variety of folks even in Hell.,_ Leone thought as she saw the teal haired girl laying on the ground with a dizzy expression on her face.

* * *

Lubbock slowly rose to his feet, which was especially difficult with his high heels forced by Helianthus to wear. A big reason why they had taken so long to reach the school in the first place was due to Lubbock not being used to this footwear, but Leone had decided not to complain about this because getting to the location was more important at the time.

Akame, Tatsumi and Kurome, however stared at him with confusion with his current attire.

 _I knew it, they think I turned into a cross-dresser. Well, it's not like I can change out of this outfit, getting my old clothes and there'll be a convenient changing room to undress myself.,_ Lubbock thought as he closed his eyes with a smile of resignation. When he opened them again, he looked in shock at what was in front of him. It was a set of clothes; specifically a long green jacket with a fur trimmed hood over a white and red ringer shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes. Leone whistled while everyone else was shocked at the sudden appearance of the attire.

"Um...thanks whoever did this.," Lubbock said sheepishly as he then noticed that the shoes were almost "completed" by a thread coming from the hand of a silver haired girl. It was Aranea with a bored expression on her face. The crowd looked at her with surprise at her actions while Malum and a few others were impressed by her decision. She followed this up by creating a solid "dressing room" from her string.

 _Did she just make things out string...no, its like spider thread...so I wonder if she's their version of Lubbock.,,_ Akame thought with a discerning look, observing the thread lining up and solidifying into a perfect replica of a dressing room.

 _That's cool, but-,_ Leone internally spoke as her grin turning into a narrow look of suspicion.

 _Why would she do this?,_ Sheele and Kurome thought, with the latter pondering on she and the other Black Faction Prefects seemed to be less easy to read than the White Prefects.

 _Definitely seems like a trap.,_ Chelsea and Mine thought pragmatically as they conjectured the theory that she had somehow rigged her creations to be detrimental in some way.

"How nice of you..., but I'm a little suspicious that you're trying to poison me or attack me while I'm putting this on if the first option isn't the case.," Lubbock said with a cautious tone of voice as he apprehensively reached for the clothes. Aranea reacted by giving a stunned expression.

"Why would I do that? Poison isn't one of my capabilities. I would've killed you the instant you were in my sights if it was the latter case.," Aranea replied earnestly with her voice slightly rising. Lubbock was taken back by her statement, it genuinely seemed like she had no means to weaken him prior to his changing. However, it was likely to a ploy to get his guard down so he hesitated to accept her offer.

"It's probably hard to fight in those. So why not take my offer?," Aranea continued with her nonchalant composure she said this, Apium turned his left arm into a black lance with a black/yellow cross guard- rather an enlarged bee stringer. Judging by the crowd's reactions, he had decided to attack on his own accord.

 _So it was a trap after-,_ Lubbock thought as he tensed up and the others got ready to fight aside Mine who was holding Busu in her arms and Chelsea who seemed to frozen stiff. Tatsumi, Akame and Kurome attempted to help, but Vacuum and Aome respectively gave them glares that caused them to hesitate in their movement. Apium lunged towards Lubbock with a crazed pinprick look in his eyes until Aranea generated several threads to hold him back. This surprised Lubbock as it did the others.

"What is the meaning of this? Don't tell me you're actually planning to go through with this you bint!?," Apium shouted in fury as he tried to loosen himself from her grip with no avail.

"I don't think His Grace has given permission to attack yet. Do you really want to be punished by him that badly?," Aranea replied with a cold tone of voice as a spider web pattern flashed in her eyes. Apium slowly glanced at Nefariam who was giving him a sharpened glare of intolerance that made him quake with fear. Apium silently complied, deactivated his stinger and retreated back once she removed the threads binding him.

"Seems that you have some decency...At least, it gives me an excuse to get out of this stupid thing.," Lubbock spoke with some annoyance as he picked up the clothes and went inside the dressing room. After a few minutes, Lubbock had returned, now wearing his trademark attire. Then a thought came to his mind, a very disturbing thought that he had to voice out.

"...How did you know what I usually wear?," he asked with a stern glare towards Aranea. This caused the silver haired girl to have a colder expression as the mood became darker once he said this.

* * *

" **A spider always analyzes the fly before she strikes. Its size, its movements and behavior...are all seen before the move is ready to be set. Once its in reach, a struggle begins between** **predator and prey**.," Aranea replied as the small spider compound eyes on her forehead flashed green and a periwinkle spider pattern flashed in her green iris eyes. She emitted an overwhelming bloodlust towards him that caused Lubbock to hallucinate himself being caught in a giant spider web. He felt a pat on his shoulder and turned to see it was Leone giving him a comforting look to calm him down.

"Thanks Leone.," Lubbock said gratefully as the leonine girl turned her attention towards Akame, Tatsumi and Kurome.

"Akame, you were right. It seems like things are complicated. I'll tell you all about it when we head out of here for a bit to take down a nasty weed.," Leone said to Akame as she offered her hand as she closed her eyes with a smile. Akame didn't budge and actually began to quiver.

"This...isn't right? You're supposed to walk over...Akame, you're not thinking you're one of them right? What kind of things have they've told you? Depending on what they say, I'll make sure to beat the crap out of-," Leone said as she opened her eyes, her expression gradually changed to that of bewildered unease and finally, a confused frustration. As she took a step forward, she suddenly heard a gunshot and noticed that her right shoulder was shot through. A small hole was briefly visible through her right scapula before closing due to Hell's nature. That wasn't the thing that shocked her, it was who had done it that was the truly stunning revelation.

During the moments that Leone made her step towards Akame, Aome had summoned something or rather two individual emerged from her shadow. The first was a young woman with shoulder length, auburn hair with a ponytail tied with a green metallic clip to make it touch her shoulder. She wore a dark-green bio-mechanical military shirt modified to have the top unbuttoned to her prominent bust exposed and shortened to have her midriff showing. She also wore a skeletally designed dark green scarf, dark green long leggings with metallic boots that ended in three taloned claws. A dark green, metallic tail grew from the back of her sacrum and two leathery wings grew from her back. Her dark green arms were bio-mechanical in design, at the moment one had been transfigured into a small pistol was smoking from its latest shot.

The second was a white bulldog with a dark green dog skull helmet, bio-mechanical armor with clawed feet and a thin bony tail. At first, the group assumed it was a familiar dog Teigu, but on closer glance- it was clearly a different being altogether.

However, to Tatsumi, Sheele and Mine- it was clear who she was, just by her face alone. The one that had begun Night Raid's spiral down to tragedy- Seryu Ubiquitous, but for why she was at Aome's side was the biggest mystery at the moment.

"Don't touch my little sister, she is like me, like Shirome and yes- like Kurome over theme. An undead monster that kills what it touches with one blade and with the other, it can resurrect those killed with that particular blade. A Mura-Yatsu, a being who spends the first part of their lives as a mortal until their death allows them to awaken to their true calling as an Undead Akujin- a Devil of the Necropolis.," she explained in a grim as well as gruff tone that was stoic and commanding with a deadpan, sarcastic undertone. This made Akame weep while Aome emitted an icy grin in response. Leone and the others were stood still in shock after hearing the statement that Aome just spoke aloud. Cetusia felt sorry for the girl while the rest of the Akujin varied from pity, indifferent, scorn, mocking, etc. Tatsumi and Kurome had known about this truth from Mume and Ryūo respectively, but hearing it from Aome made it seem like one of a truly horrific fate to befall onto Akame.

"Sister? A demon? I'm not buying it until Akame says it's true...I mean it's not right?," Leone said angrily to Aome and then towards Akame with the hopeful assurance that it wasn't true. After a pause and to Leone's horror, Akame nodded yes. Kurome grudgingly did the same as she looked at the chipper Shirome.

Being told of her nature by others she didn't know ell was something she could deal with, but having it exposed in front of her reunited comrades made her break her stoic exterior.

"You should be crying, you damn favorite with your inconsequential emotions always getting the better of you despite you repressing those feelings most of the time. Compassion is a unneeded emotion for a Grim Reaper. The Almighty Father's blood is wasted on you for the moment, but eventually you'll come to embrace the glorious instinct for battle that defines the Akujin. Those sentimentalities you've acquired during your life as one of these inferior primates.," Aome said heartlessly as she walked closer to Akame who fell to her knees in torment. She then grabbed her by the hair with her right hand and kneeled her in the gut. Tatsumi and Kurome then snapped and began to move as they ignored their apprehension from before. Leone also began to lower herself for a pounce towards Aome.

"Never be fine when you lose a friend, for it is the most horrible thing of which anyone can experience. Just become used to the death, Humans die- animals die- plants die- even Gods die. That is how this world operates in order to keep things in balance. Everything that lives must eventually die and wither into oblivion. Only those such as the Undead are eternal. But, for everything else, just learn indifference and focus on what is not ultimately meaningless.," she whispered coldly into Akame's ear with a frown and a nihilistic glare from her blue iris eye. She was using her smoother, refined and discerning voice this time like she had before in the classroom earlier. Akame looked directly at her and began to cry louder than before. To her surprise, Aome kissed her and withdrew just as quickly. Akame became silent as the red/blue eyed girl said maliciously in a cold tone,

"It's my duty to teach my little sister about understanding how the world really works."

* * *

As she said this, Tatsumi and Kurome had suddenly leaped above her with expressions of pure rage. It didn't matter what the situation had become, to make Akame cry like that made it certain that this person was unforgivable and had to be punished. Leone, Lubbock and Sheele joined them as they rushed towards Aome with the same thoughts in mind. Chelsea and Mine on the other hand remained still, the former being hesitant to fight and the latter grudgingly remaining still in order to keep Busu safe. There was also the fact she was focused on the auburn haired woman that Aome had summoned that kept in place due to rage.

"Your Grace, when will it opportune to counterattack?," Aome asked as she turned to Malum. He remained silent for the moment as if waiting for something.

As if on cue, a series of objects surrounded by a golden aura propelled towards each of the Night Raid members lacking a means to attack. The White Faction looked up with apprehension while the Black Faction watched in anticipation as the items shot towards each of the respective individuals. It was the Teigu and they had finally found their masters. They were **Cutter of Creation: Extase** \- the large scissors with a panda bear sticker on one of its handles, **Infinite Uses: Cross Tail** \- a pair of gloves and metallic sharp fingertips with wire threads running through them, **Roman Artillery: Pumpkin** \- a large metallic gun with a bladed edge and finally, **Phantasmagoria: Gaea Foundation-** a large cosmetic case with a plaid exterior.

"That's impossible...it was destroyed.," Chelsea said with a stunned expression and a raised tone of surprise as Gaea Foundation landed in front of her.

"This place is weird, I'd just go along with it and let's kick their asses.," Mine replied in a straight-forward tone as she looked fondly at Pumpkin as she grabbed it with her free arm.

"This was really, really miraculous this happened. What were we going to do if we decided to attack normally?, Lubbock asked nervously as Cross Tail shot down and fitted themselves on his hands.

"Probably get killed again and again till they get fed up with it. I'd be satisfied if I got in one good punch in though.," Leone said with a pleasant smile and sparkles surrounding her.

"I knew it.," Lubbock said as he used Cross Tail in order to create two spears of wire. The way he was able to use it seemed like the gloves never left him at all.

"I'm sorry.," Sheele said as she grabbed Extase and lunged the blade at Aome's head.

It happened, something that made Tatsumi and Kurome stop their assault due to how unexpected it was. A blade had blocked Extase before it could hit its target, but the real surprise was who had done it.

It was Akame who had jutted out her Mura-Yatsu Murasame like sword from her arm. Her expression was as bewildered as Sheele's as to why this occurred. Nefariam then smirked sinisterly as he issued a command to the crowd.

"Seems the players are assembled. Legions...Let's party hard up in here!," Nefariam declared to the White Faction. Malum on the other hand, decided to not do anything- something that the Black Faction followed obediently.

Suddenly, a light shot down from the sky and landed a few feet away. The group turned to see that it was Bulat, Najenda and Susanoo who was wearing an entirely different attire.

Before they could speak to one another, the Legion of the White Faction students swarmed in mass towards the newly equipped Teigu users.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill Your Hope Part 1**


	60. Kill Your Hopes Part 1

**Author Notes: The Akujin reveal their plans to Night Raid and things really pick up as we head into the next big fight. Also, Evil Energy finally gets more elaboration and its equivalent, Good Energy is introduced. I'm portraying it as a Yin-Yang concept as well as my version of the Ripple, as seen in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood and Battle** **Tendency**

 **As a side note, I apologize for renumbering the chapters, I'll make sure it won't happen in the** **immediate future.**

 **Chapter 60: Kill Your Hopes Part 1**

* * *

Bulat and Najenda held themselves over Susanoo's back, wrapping their arms around his neck. The Night Raid members were overjoyed with their three remaining comrades joining the as the swam of Akujij was prepared to attack, Susanoo looked at them with a menacing glare that forced them to stop in their tracks. The White Faction slowly backed away in fear with audible mutters of "Oh no, the Teigu has achieved its Legendary form we're all doomed!" On the other hand, the Black Faction smiled in anticipation for the possible change they would have facing this horned adversary. Sheele backed away from Akame and turned to look at the arriving trio with a wide eyed expression of surprise upon seeing Susanoo, seeing that she had never met him prior to her demise.

"Suu.," Tatsumi said quietly as he stared at Susanoo, knowing subconsciously that the Teigu had reached the same level of power he had done earlier prior to the Black Reptile God's intervention.

"And now there's six...42 more to show up.," Malum said stoically to himself as he counted his fingers on his six right fingered hand of rock. Prodigium and the other Black Prefects observed the scene with stoicism or anticipation, with the sole exception of Cetusia who was shocked at the sudden appearance of the three.

The Substitute White Prefects as well as the Genuine White Prefects dared not move out of caution for this new foe. Nefariam on the other hand smirked confidently.

"I've seen that glare from the one with the large hate before...on the Hell King when he still had his Mind in control He'll be the biggest threat of the White Faction.," Susanoo said with a narrow glare of contempt as Bulat and Najenda got off his shoulders.

"Whoah, did expect you to be able to fly now. Your power-up sure has a great deal of advantages, it seems you were a valuable replacement after I kicked the bucket.," Bulat said as he smiled at Susanoo as he gave a thumbs ip.

 _It's the one I just punched earlier, it seems that these are his_ _comrades along with King_ _Black Reptile God's son and King Black Undead God's daughters...,_ Negrot thought as he quietly observed the one known as Susanoo. He then clenched his fist as his face darkened.

 _It seems that His Grace, Lord Nefariam will ask his own followers to fight. It is a shame, I wanted to fight the one that melded with the Wolf Fang Mace and has become closer to that of a truly worthy challenge I must watch from afar as this battle commences.,_ Negrot continued in his thought as he silently lamented the chance of fighting Susanoo being taken away from him.

Tatsumi remembered that the green eye that had read Lanza's mind was still on his head and used it to peer in Negrot's mind. He learned of how he had punched Big Bro and that now the ones in white would have fight Night Raid instead. It was looking very unlikely that he along with Akame and Kurome would be allowed to assist them, let alone do anything at all. That's the impression he got from being with Malum and Vacuum. The reason he didn't attack Negrot then and there was the fact that he was still much weaker than him and everyone else likely in the Black Faction at the current moment. But, those thoughts soon vanished as he saw the rest of Night Raid again. It was like they had never been separated.

Najenda walked towards a shocked Lubbock who slowly smiled. He wanted to tell her everything that had happened since his arrival in Hell due to his crimes in life. But, only a few words managed to come out of his mouth were a few words that managed to sum up his feelings.

"I was put through a lot...seems like you were too.," he said softly as looked directly at Najenda with a calm expression.

"Yeah, it seems these fiends have been messing with the Empire long before either of us were born. Let's give them Hell.," Najenda said as she clenched her remaining fist with a determined look on her face.

"Yeah, gotta pay them for all the crap that's happened to me. I was having a nice last night with my pals, then I die and get strapped to a wheel in a giant baby's room for a long time. Once I get out of that thing a shape-shifting Incursio collector hits me for several miles, then a giant singing marlin man hits me when I finally stop- again for several miles and...I learned some really nasty reasons about how the corruption came to be. All and all, I'd knew I would face retribution for my killings, but this is not what I expected Hell to be like.," Leone complained loudly until she became more subdued by the end of her sentence. She thought of the horrific true origins of Honest, the evil desire of the one known as the Mind of the Hell King and the vile nature of Helianthus. Alba's own depraved reveal was a close second.

"Leone...I think I know a little bit of what you mean by that.," Najenda replied with a downward look as she recalled how the founder of the Revolutionary Army turned out to be a truly amoral man, the brutal beating she endured and how Calculo turned Tatsumi's village into a cesspool of bloodshed.

"Seems Susanoo's got some nifty new armor now and he looks a little less...you know.," Leone said with a curious glare in the horned Teigu's direction.

"I can hear you, I just got a reminder of how I really was before I was a Teigu. And my purpose in life is to kill Himawari and the Devil that he allied himself with.," Susanoo said initially with a sigh before heading into a dramatic pose before

"Who's Himawari?," Leone asked with a raised brow and confused expression. Susanoo being this emotional was alien to her.

"Hmm. that boy looks like me a little bit. I wonder why though.," Sheele asked herself as she put her left index finger to her chain as she looked to the top right corner of her eye. She of course, was referring to Alba.

 _Sheele really doesn't know, I think it's for the best for right now.,_ Leone thought to herself as she remembered the disturbing detail of Alba's current form. Chelsea on the hand, focused on something other than reminiscence.

* * *

"Why did Akame block your attack just now?," Chelsea asked Sheele with a confused face of apprehension. This brought down the mood significantly as Akame herself looked at her weapon- the Murasame that came from her body. Why had she done this in spite of the abusive treatment she experienced from Aome? It almost seemed like an instinctive reaction of some sort.

"It seems it's kicking in finally. Your Akujin traits are slowly becoming prominent- at the least, the inherent desire for Black Faction type Akujin to defend their colleagues.," Aome said in an icy tone as her blue iris eye grew colder and her red iris eye became dark with a single crimson ember.

"And I'm going to be become one of those monstrously underhanded freaks right?," Kurome asked Aome as she glared at her angrily due to her earlier actions towards her sister.

"That's the jest of it. It predestined the moment our Almighty Father decided to mate with the one that would birth you.," Aome replied in a straight-forward tone in her grim and gruff voice that made Kurome extremely infuriated.

"A real father of the year, sending his kids to the Empire as slaves.," Leone snarked, which managed to catch Aome's attention and managed to get Kurome to control her thoughts.

"Oh, how she was sold into the Empire. That was actually their mother's brother in law who did the deed. He was against their union and had them separated them through nefarious means. He then took Kurome and Akame in as his own, but he saw too much of our Almighty Father in them both. So he sold you into the Empire...and our Almighty Father has long since made him pay for that course of petty action. It is through coincidence that we saw her a few years ago and later when she arrived in our previous location in the Western Kingdom. Now she'll be groomed as part of the Seven Rainbow Eye Children under the Almighty Father, the Black Undead God King Mume.," Aome replied in a cold tone of voice, but there was a noticeable undertone of resentment as she clenched her fist.

"Seems like you raising her to be a quite the hellish princess, but she's already has a place she belongs to...so does he.," Leone remarked with a surly expression as she then pointed to Akame and then Tatsumi. Draca was quick to interject with her own objections as she brushed her hair with her hand.

"As I told you, he is an entirely different species from you. He is the Black Reptile God, Ryūo's half human offspring-," Draca declared until she saw Leone give her a mischievous grin.

"I learned somethings from that sunflower freak, like how that name is familiar to another man's. If it's true doesn't that make him a quarter? He has more in common with us than any of you freaks.," Leone spoke as she stuck out her tongue with a smug expression on her face. This made Draca narrow her brow in fury as her pupils grew smaller from the comment the leonine girl made.

"I remember that voice from before the capital was destroyed. I did learn things that were more agonizing that I could ever imagined, but it didn't break me like you hoped it would. You're entirely different without the armor on.," Najenda said to Aome who looked at her with disinterest.

"Oh, you have your Teigu back. Very good.," Aome said with a whistle as she observed Susanoo's new transformation. "It won't be a waste of time that those Teigu users were when Negrot single handedly killed them all.," she added with her eyes narrowed as she pointed her right thumb towards the Ebony Wing.

This caused Najenda to look in Negrot's direction, remembering him for being the one who presented the heads of the Teigu users along with their discarded weapons as his body frame matched that one individual. Najenda clenched her teeth in anger as he asked him, "So you're the one who killed them? Was it fun? Did you get a kick out of it?"

Tatsumi was somewhat aware of the demise of the Teigu users back in the capital based on what he saw from the wreckage earlier after he destroyed the Orcus Gate, including Extase. But, he was not aware of who had killed them until that moment. This caused Tatsumi glare angrily at Negrot for committing mass slaughter on the Teigu users.

Negrot responded with a narrowed eyed stare of vacancy as he spoke, "It was simple to use the Amulet to destroy the Teigu one by one. And it was simple to destroy them with ease once it was apparent that they couldn't fight back. It...was dissatisfaction, dissatisfaction on how they paled in comparison to someone truly capable of using these weapons properly...I wondered if they had names worth remembering."

Najenda reacted to this callous answer by activating Mimir and rushing to attack him with her silver aura punch. Suddenly, she was blocked by Alba who smiled serenely as he held her fist between his index and middle fingers.

 _This one's fast. I couldn't even see his_ _movements at all.,_ Najenda thought as he left her above his head with ease.

"How kind of you to think about minor characters. What a dear, but it seems the Alabaster Wing wants to spar with you first alongside the Substitute Prefects first. You might get a chance if you manage to defeat them and the Genuine White Prefects first.," Aome said in a cold and nihilistic tone as she looked at Najedna with an icy expression.

* * *

"Oh you seem to care about them more than your own adopted children and that priest I killed when I shot through your head.," Alba said with his eyes closed upwards as he proceeded to fling Najenda downwards with the intent of shattering her bones. To his annoyance, he then noticed that she had somehow been taken out of her grasp and looked to his left side.

It was Lubbock who had used Cross Tail's wire to grab Najenda before she collided with the ground and pull her to his side.

"I let down Najenda by dying. I'm going to not sit by and let her suffer anymore.," Lubbock declare as he looked at Alba.

"Sorry, but you're weak and inferior, so get used to being under the boot of your elite superiors.," Alba said in a genial tone of politeness as he turned to see Lubbock.

 _That guy's dangerous both mentally and in terms of power. It's better to take him out_ _first.,_ Lubbock thought until he saw something unusual. Alba tossed a green metallic limb towards Najenda- her own arm from before.

"While everyone was busy, I snuck into my house and got it back for you. It was getting dull as a backscratcher so I don't want it anymore.," Alba told Najenda in a polite tone of voice as Najenda gave him a suspicious look towards the purple haired youth while Lubbock was apprehensive, knowing how extremely fast the white winged boy was.

"I wonder if you tampered with it so it backfires on me. Unlike the spider, you don't seem trustworthy at all.," Najenda said to Alba with a justifiably skeptical expression on her face.

"You don't, but either way- the only one that we consider a threat right now is your horned butler. The rest of you are just punching bags we can abuse for as long as we want.," Alba said as he opened his eyes to reveal an upward eyed expression with small pupils and a crescent like smile. It caused Najenda to visibly sweat from feeling the intense murderous intent coming from the purple haired youth.

 _It seems Tatsumi has somehow returned to normal, but why is he with them? Is it brainwashing? A hostage situation? It doesn't seem like it. Then what is it?,_ Najenda thought as she turned her sight towards Tatsumi who was among the Black Faction's Reptile Regiment class.

* * *

"It's because he along with the other awakened their Akujin genes and thus instinctively know their master's place.," Malum answered as if reading her mind. The Black Prefects along with the entire Black Faction bowed to him as he spoke. Akame and Tatsumi grudgingly bowed, knowing something bad would happen if they didn't comply. Malum then turned to look at the humans that stood ready to oppose him and gave them a glare, emitting a black aura as he did so.

Immediately, the Night Raid members were forced on their knees from the overwhelming pressure coming from this dark gray skinned humanoid with sharp eyes with blue sclera and red iris pupils with a series of purple corneal limbus that formed a ripple.

 _Could it be...?,_ Najenda thought as she saw the humanoid as she remembered the image from Rongo Rongo's pages, the monstrous humanoid capable of destroying the Empire.

"The same beast that will bring forth the end of human civilization. Perhaps it's my father in his complete form as well- who can say? Though I'm being too modest about being just being capable of destroying a civilization.,"

"How are you being modest-," Najenda asked before Malum decided to continue as he spoke with a deep tone of introspection.

"I would suggest giving up on the notion from the world's current maps that the world is flat, that it is the center of the universe and that there is only one world. It is round, it revolves around the sun as one of nine other planets in an orbit as do other planets around their respective star. And these stars belong to large clusters called galaxies and those galaxies are apart of what is called the universe. I intend to conquer it all.," Malum declared as he reached out his right hand and clenched it dramatically.

"That sounds complicated...what are you getting at?," Najenda inquired the being as the concepts he spoke of, were currently too vast to comprehend.

"They can destroy planets, meaning the world that encompasses the ground, the continents and seas- can all be destroyed by a single Akujin of Prefect, King, God and Hell King level at this current moment. They are on a higher tier than anyone you've faced before. Calculo was able to breach what is going to be called the exosphere in the future, the upmost level of the earth's atmosphere. He was the 5th weakest of the three Prefect groups that stand before us.," Susanoo explained in a serious tone.

"Oh great, they're essentially gods-," Lubbock lamented as he gave a depressed expression on his face as he sulked on the ground.

"And it's your fault that it's like this. I'm not talking about the Empire's corrupt pawns- it's alll of humanity in general.," Nefariam explained with a crescent shaped smile.

"What?," Najenda said with a surprised expression on her face.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on the Outskirts of the ULF District**

After the three walked a long distance around the Districts without being caught for some reason, Gainen stopped allowing Rakoto and Wave to catch their breath. What happened next was completely unexpected.

Gainen was doing something odd with her right hand, it was generating a golden stream like aura with sparkles of glittering light. Wave and Rakoto looked on with curiosity and confusion to what she was doing.

"This is Good Energy or rather **Yin** \- it is slow in terms of use, soft in its flow, yielding, diffusive as the branching water stream, cold as ice, wet as the ocean, and passive as a mountain. It is best utilized with water, earth, lunar, feminine, and night affiliated abilities. It is the shade of stability that keeps the world in order. It looks like this- a single stream with a single color.," Gainen explained her aura type ability in a serious tone of voice. Rakoto was in awe while Wave was unconvinced.

"They use Evil Energy or **Yang** , that is fast in terms of use, hard as diamond, solid as metal, focused as an arrow, hot as the inferno, dry as the desert, and active as a machine. It is best utilized with fire, sky, solar, masculine and day affiliated abilities. It is the brightness that invokes chaos as it forces drastic change. Its like a flame with a diversity of color.,"Gainen added as her indigo iris eyes flashed through her glasses. Wave looked at the odd individuals walking in the district and noticed that they all had faint flickers of flame like aura emerging from their bodies varying in color depending on each individual.

"Normally, only Sinners and Akujin can enter Hell, but with Yin- I've generated an invisible barrier that rejects this attribute allowing me and King Rakoto to go through Hell without being detected. Only those who were once human or have human ancestry can see through this barrier, that goes for normal people as well.," Gainen concluded in her neurotic, usual tone of voice.

 _So its actually useless.,_ Wave thought with annoyance as a single sweat drop went down his forehead.

"And now I will teach you this ancient technique to defeat...where are you going? This is a really useful against them, user of Grand Chariot.," Gainen explained until she noticed that Wave was walking away from her.

"It's Wave. I'm feeling a lot of that "Evil Energy" you were talking about...and some of what you just did as well. Hold on, that feels like...," Wave said slowly as he suddenly felt the need to fly in a certain direction- towards the Akujin Academy.

"He's as courageous as he was 500 years ago. Damnit, he left before I told him the most important difference of Good and Evil Energy.," Gainen said with irritation as her indigo iris eyes flashed through her glasses.

* * *

"Corruption, Depravity, Hatred, Misery, Envy, Obsession, Gluttony, Greed, Wrath, Insincerity, Insanity, Torture, Sadism, Intolerance, Discrimination, Denial, Elitism, etc- the list goes on. In fact, Humanity has two natures- Good and Evil that lets them decide their actions based on their desires. We feed on both to survive. Souls for the White Faction and the Consumption of Flesh for the Black Faction. Over the past 1000 years, the entire planet and each continent- several that you are unaware of- have provided enough Evil Energy to strengthen us beyond our previous limits. Even as we speak, we grow ever stronger. Especially with the relocation of the Hell Kingdom to its original coordinates.," Nefariam explained as his red iris eyes turned pink with bright red slits as he smiled evilly.

"What?," Mine asked with a stern tone as she then turned to a snickering Stella who was among her Divine Regiment brethren.

"It means we cleared your capital and His Grace Lord Malum managed to use his powers to place the Kingdom here and reconstruct it to a more impressive state.," Stella said sarcastically towards Mine with a snide expression on her face.

"Every time you've cried from the death of a loved, sinned or got angry for vengeance- we've fed on it. It's likely how Lord Malum has gotten so strong due to being among your self-righteous jackasses and the corrupt pigs under the Empire's lowest depths. And it is how we've created the Tower of Pure Evil, created from 618 people that would make your Esdeath look like a benign nun.," Mus explained with a scowl of scorn.

"And what's it for? What is this all for?," Lubbock asked the Akujin with a narrow glare of contempt.

"Simple, Honey. To go to Heaven, the Black Faction kill your impotent God and reduce Heaven to ruin. Their goal is to rob life in the universe of happiness and free will, turning them into nihilistic servants whose only purpose in life will be to worship them in order to be good sources of Evil Energy. And repeat the process on other worlds. They also desire to weed out the weak and force the strong to earn their right to life by virtue of learning to survive and prosper. Those worthy eventually be rewarded with the possibility in joining them in their Vahalla where they can fight each other without worrying about petty matters such as peace or harmony. At least, that's what they tell us. Mostly, they want a good fight and by doing this, they can get it.," Centaurus explained as he smiled maliciously. Akame turned to the strong jawed centaur and looked with contempt,

"The White Faction's Goal is what His Graces' Father's desire when he had his Mind: Complete Genocide on the majority of you bare skinned primates, but leave enough survivors alive for them to repopulate and repeat the process. And then start killing again and again, in an eternity of slaughter for our amusement. To let our demonic Akujin legions do anything they want. Abolish every law and order. To allow theft, anarchy, torture and murder to be displayed as a daily routine without hiding in the shadows! With no one to stop our reign this time- we've made sure of that! Hell on Earth is our ambition! Those who annoy us or act on the will of the people shall be exterminated by our loyal Akujin followers! A planet of insanity and depravity. To bring out the evils of humanity that they foolishly suppress and force them to act on their evil impulses until Akujin kill them when they outlive their usefulness.," Apium concluded as his expression became lucid, his eyes bulging out of his head with massive black irises with white pupils. Leone noted how similarly deranged he sounded to the Mind of the Hell King when she was shown a vision of the past. by Helianthus

"But, in the meantime until His Majesty reunites his three divided halves, we have to make due with merely bidding our time by having this contest of having you Teigu users futilely attempt to stop us from killing people in order to prove who's the superior successor. You don't have a choice in the matter.," said Draca added as she brushed her hair with her right hand in a nonchalant tone of voice.

"So that's your goal with the world huh? Well, then-," Lubbock said calm as he pressed his hands on the ground, the wires of Cross Tail driving themselves into the ground.

* * *

"GO FUCK YOURSELVES AND HEAD DOWN TO THE LOWEST PIT OF HELL! YOU MORE THAN DESERVE THAT MUCH!," Lubbock shouted at the top of his lungs as the strings burst from the ground and grabbed Apium tightly. The black/yellow haired youth's eyes burst out of his sockets as the wires tore through his body and screamed a loud buzzing noise like an insect. The shredded body parts landed on the ground with gushes of purple blood pouring out.

"...I think they're not taking this well.," Kaze remarked as he placed his right hand's thumb and index finger under his chin. Tatsumi and Kurome lunged towards both Kaze and Malum with expressions of pure rage, but the latter flashed his eyes blue, making them fall to ground in pain as they clenched their heads.

"The Hell King and his offspring possess the ability to suppress the actions any Akujin no matter how diluted their bloodline by forcing a signal of obedience into their brains.," Malum explained as he looked down at both of them with regal indifference to their suffering.

Akame did not charge at them due to being worried what Aome told her being true and she would likely be forced to attack her friends. So she forced herself to remain still in her current position.

"It seems you're under the delusion that you can just kill this entire population by just getting angry or pulling abilities out of your hat like a magician...Let my Substitute White Prefects kill your hopes.," Nefariam explained calmly as the pieces of Apium slowly began to regenerate.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill Your Hopes Part 2**


	61. Kill Your Hopes Part 2

**Author Notes: Sorry that it took so long to make, I needed to put a lot of thought into it. This chapter is the longest that I've done up to this point. It also fleshes out Apium's origins and especially Aqua's character as an individual. As for what Phantasia is doing, it'll be revealed in later chapters.**

 **Chapter 61: Kill Your Hopes Part 2**

* * *

"Let my Substitute White Prefects kill your hopes.," Nefariam said as he snapped his fingers with sharp, dark pink nails on his right demonic hand. The Substitute Prefects each headed to their respective target in groups.

Centaurus, Draca and Shirome went towards Susanoo and Najenda, even that they were the strongest of the group even without Lanza whose Trump Card: Spear of Envy: Wanting would have been very useful against the horned Teigu. Centaurus blew a kiss flirtatiously towards Susanoo who narrowed his eyes in annoyance in return, Draca looked at Tatsumi with longing eyes that made both he as well as Mine extremely irritated and Shirome smiled dissonantly at her opponents.

Scurra floated towards Lubbock with his clown face smiling creepily at him. Lubbock on the other hand was indifferent to the demon harlequin and looked in Najenda's direction.

Alba flew in front of Chelsea and Sheele with a polite smile that had an undertone of sinisterness. Chelsea was shivering in fear while Sheele became more focused.

Mus, Rosa and Nix surrounded Leone as they prepared their own means of attack. Rosa would extend the tendrils on his arms into long whips, Nix generated ice shards of large mass and Mus stood still as loud squeaks were heard from the inside of his black sclera and flashed yellow dots between the black space and his yellow iris eyes.

 _That one's unexpectedly creepy.,_ Leone thought as she prepared to fight.

Stella walked in front of Aqua and gave the unconscious girl an annoyed expression.

"Get up, you shrimp. We need to take on the Western barbarian girl now, wake up you guppy!," Stella shouted snidely as she shook the teal haired girl and slapped her face to the White Faction Sea Regiment's horror.

Finally, Aqua awoke to see Stella with a stern expression and Mine walking towards Bulat with Busu in her hands.

* * *

Phantasia was the only one who did not comply, seemingly having plans of his own. He looked towards Nefariam and bowed to him with his head lowered. Alba looked in his direction and uttered a sigh of relief.

 _Doing your purpose as a subordinate of His Future Majesty. He understand his duty well_., Alba thought as he smiled in satisfaction.

"Forgive me, Your Grace. I feel a presence coming from the East who could pose a threat to your rule. I and the 2-19 of the Spell-Caster Regiment will deal with this individual personally.," Phantasia requested modestly as he continued to bow down to the White Faction heir who looked down at him with red iris eyes.

"Very well, your judgment has always been the most reasonable of the 14 Substitute Prefects- no one likes Alba really. Make sure to bring his or her head if he's indeed a threat.," Nefariam declared as Phantasia rose to his feet and turned to the Spell-Caster Regiment. He looked at the nineteen elite Akujin elites under his direct command, who ranged from human like with unusual traits to cloaked individuals who had unusual masks and body shapes. Tatsumi could sense that while they weren't the same league as the Prefects, but they were still significantly stronger than the majority of their group with the exception of two identical membered bands that were likely under the command of Somnium and Dorina.

"Tuitio the Defense. Musica the Lyrical. Execratus the Accursed. Visus the Sight. Hallucinatio the Illusionary. Reprimo the Repress. Accersito the Summoning. Fractione the Breaking. Lucrido the Mimic. Intactilis the Untouchable. Possideo the Possessive. Mentis the Mind. Insania the Mad. Muta the Mute. Forbis the Portal. Coniecto the Guess. Mixtio the Blend. Rigidum the Erasure. Invisibilium the Unseen. You will assist in dealing with this person, one that is not to be underestimated.," Phantasia ordered these powerful spell-casters as Forbis the Portal, a large sized individual with a golden mask with with an opening shaped like a keyhole and a large, white cloaked rectangular body shaped like a doorway, opened his cloak like an unfolding pair of curtains. From the center was a golden colored void, which the remaining 19 including Phantasia walked into. Once they had entered into the portal in his body, his cloak entered into the keyhole in his mask. It slowly engulf his form until the mask imploded on its self, vanishing from the immediate area.

 _I hope you die first, Execratus.,_ Dorina thought coldly after Phantasia's group vanished.

* * *

"What just happened?," Lubbock asked as he noticed the sudden actions of Phantasia and his unusual door themed subordinate. Scurra on the other hand, was doing cart wheels until he noticed Lubbock looking at him with a scowl.

"Apparently, Phantasia had personal matters to attend to and he's very close to the Prince, so he has special privileges that most of the Substitutes don't have. He was one of the original Prefects under His Grace, until Somniuma was recruited and surpassed him in power. Now the only ones he's stronger than are Alba, Aqua, his direct subordinates and the rest of the White Faction Spell-Caster Regiment. With this in mind, he's doing everything he can to topple any potential threat like he's doing right now in order to keep himself in the Prince's favor.," Scurra explained in a playful manner as he twirled around on his left cloven hoof foot.

"Sounds like a busy person, are you sure you're ok...with an one on one fight when all the others are all acting in teams- except the pretty boy .," Lubbock replied sarcastically with a undertone of anger. He still held them in high contempt for their plans of villainy they wanted to commit on the world, regardless of how amusing this clown was attempting to act.

This statement caused Scurra to stop mid-twirl on his right side turned away from Lubbock and abruptly caused his head to jerk in Lubbock's direction. His downward curved eyes from his clownish face had black sclera with tiny white dots. The sight made Lubbock creeped out as the rest of the body forcibly jerked to face the green haired youth.

" **Who said that this was one on one? Apium rather upset that you got the drop on him. So you won't get off with a few scratches**.," Scurra spoke to Lubbock in a devilish tone as he pointed behind Lubbock.

"You're definitely monsters, but I doubt he'd be able to pull himself back up so-," Lubbock criticized Scurra's words until he felt an immense intent of wrath behind him. He dodged to the right just in time to see that a black/yellow lance had implanted itself in the ground. The lancer was attached to the right arm of a black/yellow bob-cut haired noseless male- Apium whose insect wings buzzed loudly.

 _How did he recover that fast? Not to mention how quick he was, I couldn't even sense him.,_ Lubbock thought in shock as he saw Apium look at him with large, deranged pupils.

"Still impulsive I see. That's to be expected from a 50 year old Akujin, one that used to be an especially violent Danger Beast- the Golden Wasp King. It'll be at least a century until he works out his primal instincts from his system.," Scurra sighed with an airy breath.

"50, that's pretty old for a student. Was he held back-," Lubbock replied jokingly until Kurome interrupted with a clarification of what he meant by those words.

"These guys age slower than humans, most of them are in the 100-50 year range. 1200 is when most of these things become adults. One told me that some of these adults are around several thousand to millions of years old!," Kurome warned Lubbock with a concerned expression on her face, causing Scurra to whistle, impressed that she had the audacity to give this person hints while being in the presence of the Akujin student elite.

 _She's one of_ _Jaegers, what's she doing there with those monsters? Can I trust what she's saying? After all, she killed Chelsea and a lot of innocent people...then again, there's something about her that makes her seem more human than when I met her last. I'll take her word for it for now.,_ Lubbock analyzed internally about her trustworthiness until the situation made it clear that he didn't have a choice in the matter to disbelieve her words.

"Wait, they get to millions of years? That's not friggin fair! Wait...Golden Wasp King. That's a Danger Beast that was a pain in ass in the Southern part of the Empire until it suddenly disappeared 40 years ago. Reports said it died of natural causes and you're telling me it somehow became this crazed winged freak?!," Lubbock shouted as he realized the absurdity of the things both Kurome and Apium had revealed.

"Don't say "it"! I was male. Scurra is correct, I was a Danger Beast who despised humanity for overstepping their boundaries and entering my territory in hopes of spreading their vile "civilization" that pollutes the earth! So I killed them in the name of righteous Mother Nature, but they kept on coming back like flies to a carcass! Eventually, I was corned and was at the limits of my lifespan as a Danger Beast! Then it happened- the accumulation of the Evil Energy I'd built up over my decade of slaughtering humans had allowed me to ascend to a higher plane of existence as an Akujin! I was then recruited by Helianthus into the Hell Kingdom where I kill more of you ungrateful sub-beasts and have done so for nearly half a century.," Apium said with a low angered tone of voice, whose declaration was surprisingly subtle and jaded instead of the crazed lunatic he had portrayed himself as before.

 _Apium, I hope you're not trying to sympathize with these bare skinned primates and make us seem Well Intentioned. No matter what we claim, we are evil. I might have to correct you later if you don't say something truly heinous the next time you speak.,_ Nefairam thought as his expression grew colder.

"That would normally sound suspicious, but I've given up on denying anything that comes out of your mouths. So you're all pissed that people barge into your area and you're planning on making the world more of a hellhole to suppress our growth. Still doesn't justify anything that you're doing-," Lubbock replied with a scowl and somewhat bewildered expression that possibly that there was something redeemable about him.

"Hmm, you remind me of a family my group met on the way back from destroying your capital. They were a wealthy merchant family in the Eastern region of the Empire, with 2 sons, 1 daughter and their parents. Apparently, their 4th son was K.I.A. to be with his lover and they were devastated. This family was one of the significantly less immoral families among the wealthy elite, but smart enough not to be too generous out of fear of the Prime Minister's wrath. When the Empire fell, they finally managed to soften...," Apium said as he scratched his head, his tone of voice was nonchalant and indifferent. Lubbock immediately picked out on what he was at trying to get at, his eyes narrowing at the grim inevitability of what was to come next.

"So you killed them just as they finally decided to help the people more openly.," Lubbock answered with a cold tone of voice as he clenched his fist in anger. Najenda looked in Lubbock's direction and was deeply shocked at this turn of events.

"Oh Apium's one of the younger ones in our group so he hasn't mastered Rapture completely yet. I hope you can understand what a ravenous animal does when he finds prey-," Scurra said in an eerie tone of voice. He then felt the need to leap into the air, which was the correct option- Lubbock had generated a wire lance in an attempt to shut up the villainous harlequin. He then glared angrily at Apium who then blinked as if finally realizing who he was speaking to and chuckled.

"So hotshot you want to fight Apium? Don't bother you're just another naked ape who doesn't know his place in the world- as livestock to be exploit.," Apium gloated to the slowly approaching boy as his black, compound eyes shrank into a pinprick size and his red-lipped mouth exposed his multi rows of sharp fangs.

Lubbock just glared angrily at the dual colored haired humanoid who stood 5'11 with antennae on his head and wearing a black/yellow bowtie on his white suit. Scurra on the other hand, had decided to do nothing.

* * *

Mine presented Bulat with Busu with a temperamental expression on her face.

"I want you to take Busu as far away as you can. I don't want him to be caught up in this crap.," Mine told Bulat with a scoff and as she turned her head to side.

"So you and Tatsumi had a kid. So not only has he surpassed me, but he's also became a father. He's really grown up.," Bulat said with a proud smile, which made Mine smile softly in return.

"It's been made painfully clear that I'm over my head in this situation, I'll leave the rest to you guys.," Bulat added as he rushed away from the fight with Busu sleeping in his large arms. Tatsumi gave a sigh of relief as Bulat headed away from the Akujin.

"What a neglectful mother. You're about to see him traumatized when I shoot him and your little bundle of nausea.," Stella said with a snide tone of voice as she charged two spheres of pink energy ready to fire at the departing Bulat and Busu. Najenda tried to warn Mine, but she was caught off by Draca suddenly appearing in front of her.

"I'll teach you a lesson on who's your natural superior then break her spirit so much that she'll never want to associate with my fiancee again.," Draca declared as she brushed her long hair with her right hand.

"What're you doing claiming to be his fiancee when he already has a wife and child. Besides, it won't be so easy to take her down- in fact, you've made a mistake by making this situation as dangerous as it is.," Najenda claimed as her Mimir shimmered silver light around her body. She then blitzed towards the blond woman with draconic wings, who effortlessly dodged her rushed tactic.

"I am the White Substitute Reptile Regiment Prefect, one of the Four Heavenly Kings and Draca the Kaiser Dragon the Tachyon Zephyr. The likes of you won't be able to catch me.," Draca boasted as she posed dramatically. Najenda looked at her with indifference, seeing the girl as far too overdramatic.

"I know about the one you call Pumpkin, it gathers the spiritual energy of its user and fires it in a concentrated shockwave towards its target; increasing its power as well as range based proportionately to the amount of danger its wielder is experiencing at the moment. It can also fire rapid volleys of spiritual energy, be modified with various parts It was capable of rapid-fire burst shots and its Trump Card is emitting an overwhelming spiritual energy beam that attacks like an invincible sword based on their passionate emotions. It was one of the more annoying Teigu that our predecessors had to deal with.," Draca added in a cold tone of voice as she perceptively analyzed the weapon wield by Mine.

"So you know you can't win agains our genius sniper.," Najenda replied with a confident smirk.

"Then let me ask you: What's a genius to a god?," Draca responded as she turned her gaze to where Mine was about to fight.

* * *

Mine held the trigger of Pumpkin tightly as she thought to herself.

 _I've missed having you with me.,_ She thought with a smile and almost felt as thought the Teigu itself was also happy to be with its owner again. It seemed ridiculous, but after what she had seen. It seemed likely true that Pumpkin could very well be alive.

She then pointed Pumpkin towards the dual spheres and prepared to fire her attack when Stella suddenly tuned her face in Mine's direction with a surprised expression on her face.

 _So she found out about my plan? Doesn't matter, I'll vaporize her and her giant balls of annoyance.,_ Mine thought to herself as she continued to charge her attack. However, it wasn't Mine that made Stella anxious, rather it was who was behind her.

"Aqua, not yet! I'm in the way you pip-squeak!," Stella shouted loudly, causing Mine to turn behind her to see the teal haired girl look at her with cold teal iris eyes. She had placed her ring and middle finger of her right hand on Mine's back. Before she could react, Aqua simply spoke in a composed tone of voice-

" **Tacita Irae**."

From her ring and index fingers fired a long stream of teal colored energy into Mine's back and propelled through her chest into the air above. Stella deactivated her spheres and sped away just in time as her stream left the planet's atmosphere and continued for several light years until it finally phased into nothingness.

Mine dropped to the ground with a thud, her expression had a dull look on her face with glazed over eyes and a hole through her chest, which quickly closed up due to being technically a Sinner in Hell. She could see Aqua looking down at her with cold, emotionless eyes and an indifferent expression.

Leone was about to pounce on Aqua, but her legs were frozen by Nix who had a determined expression on her face. Likewise, everyone that cared about Mine attempted to rush at Aqua with a vengeful expression on their faces, but they were blocked by their respective opponents.

"Sorry, but-," Shirome explained as she blocked Susanoo with her dual rapier.

"Aqua is the weakest of the Substitute Prefects-," Rosa continued with a serious tone of voice as he used his tendrils to restrain Leone as she attempted to break out of Nix's ice.

"So underhanded tactics-," Scurra spoke as he stepped in front of Lubbock's path.

"Are the only way she can really fight at all.," Alba concluded as he used one of his solid energy feathers to block Sheele's Extase.

Bulat looked back briefly, but pressed on with his retreat, knowing full well that he stood no chance at the current moment in time. He hid in a nearby alley way that was far away enough to be out of danger, but close enough to be able to attack one of the enemy if their guard was down.

Akame, Kurome and Tatsumi did nothing, knowing that Malum had the ability to force them to be restrained, so they grudgingly stood and watched. Tatsumi used his Spectator like eye to breach into Aqua's mind and was surprised as to what he found out.

 _I tire of watching them, Humans, the descendants of apes who squander their gifts on corruption to sate their depravity or self righteousness to convince themselves they're good. They have no sense of right or wrong, straying away from the original plan of the universe by subjecting their world to their own logic. They do not emphasize with their fellow men and if they do, it is because of_ _similarities rather than true omni-benevolence. They have no faith in the Great Creator of the universe beyond what "He" can offer them in return. I hope Lord Nequam will one day eliminate them from the planet, if not him- Lord Nefariam or even Lord Malum to do so in their father's place._ _I am weak, so I must cling to those who are strong to achieve this desire.,_ thought Aqua with a frigidly rational tone that contrasted with her shy exterior. As she thought this, she thought back to her past 100 years ago.

* * *

 **100 Years Ago**

 _Aqua was the youngest sister of Cetusia, both daughters of Mare the Black Sea God, but their temperaments were as opposing as the sun and moon. While Cetusia was a mature and caring individual, especially for an Akujin, but could be assertive and protective when she wanted to be, especially if someone gave her a push. Aqua was quiet and meek, not having enough will to oppose those who would torment her for her inherent weakness of not being assertive. Thus she would be deemed a coward, eventually deemed the weakest of the Substitute White Faction Prefect echelon when she entered into the Akujin Academy._

 _She would learned very quickly that it was better to give into the rules of her abusive seniors or suffering a beating for attempting to stand against their warped mindset. So she gradually became their tool, a servant that would perform any task they wanted without question. Especially, after that one event._

 _She was one of the few Akujin to not view humanity as something to devour, use as an excuse to fight against or loathe completely- one of the rare individuals to see humans as a potential allies to cooperate with and saw them as creatures bound to the creed of benefiting the world. Until one day 60 years ago, when she doing mandatory missions for the Hell Kingdom and made the mistake of being captured by humans. Mermaids were deemed a myth to the public, but secretly there were groups with unique interests towards these half human, half fish beings. Groups with unsavory tastes, seeing them as either food or an excuse to_ _indulge in carnal lust._

 _This caused Aqua to activate her hidden talents and kill her captors with no remorse. From that day forward, she would have a deteriorating view on humans, seeing them as either depraved degenerates who cared nothing except their sinful impulses and those who preached righteous, but would get their hands dirty to do so- hypocrites. And the few Akujin that remained faithful in humanity were fools for doing so, but she was too weak willed to openly speak out her beliefs. So she became the sniper of the White Prefects, a callous assassin who acted as a shy girl off duty when she was at home or doing her duty. A duty that involved making sure certain individuals stayed corrupt or unique leaders that could bring forth peace to nations- by assassinating them at long range from any distance._

 _The White Prefects made this_ _abundantly clear to those who dealt with them that if they ever lost track- attempted to redeem themselves in either action or thought, Aqua would kill them without remorse at any distance. So those made aware would constantly be aware of this death threat and purposely act more vile than necessary in order to preserve their lives. And by being depraved, these sinners would go to Hell for the Akujin to eventually feed on. So it benefited the White Prefects that Aqua was so skilled a weapon to be used at any time. A rumor spread in the shadows of nations beyond the scope of the Empire that there was a Grim Reaper who dealt with saints and forced sinners to commit atrocities- the Blue Piranha._

* * *

 _Who would've thought that this little girl had such dark views on humanity. So she's a sniper like Mine is...,_ Tatsumi thought with pity towards the teal haired girl after reading her thoughts. Then a notion came to his mind, a rather noxious notion that made him cringe.

Mine slowly rose to her feet and looked at her attacker, the stone faced Aqua. Stella looked down at her from the air above with an irritated expression on her face.

"That girl's either a doormat that's a shrinking violet or a cold-blooded killer who gets her own team in the crossfire. Either way she's a pest.," Stella complained as she saw Bulat head behind an alley way that was far enough away from the fight.

 _So he's far enough to be out of our range, but close enough to jump for a surprise if all hope is lost. It's effective against normal humans, but not those who stand on the top of the food chain.,_ Stella thought with a surprisingly rational train of thought as she acknowledged Bulat's mindset born of the several battles he had over his lifetime.

"When I first saw you, I thought you were just a shy little runt. Under that quiet exterior, there's a stone cold bitch ready to kill.," Mine said with slowed breathing as she turned to Aqua, only to see that the teal haired girl had already moved to a nearby building with astonishing speed. She positioned her right arm like a sniper rifle as she slowly inhaled as her eyes became frigid and emotionless.

"Wrong or not, you'll follow your own path? People who abuse their power they were born into piss you off more than anything? Change the world where there's no irrational discrimination? How ridiculous.," Aqua said coldly to Mine who became irked when the teal haired girl somehow knew what she believed in and thrown them back at her with the intent to break her spirit.

"So what do you believe in?," Mine snarked as she raised Pumpkin to attack Aqua, the gun Teigu charging pink spiritual energy. Aqua charged teal colored Evil Energy into the tips of her fingers.

"That you follow the path your superiors give you so you don't be in pain and it'll satisfy my superiors for doing so. People in authority should use their power over those without it must do so without question or be killed for not living for their natural born duty by my own hands. By doing so, it satisfies my superiors. And discrimination exists to keep the inferior in place, it satisfies my superiors.," Aqua explained in a cold tone of voice as she fired her Tacita Irae technique towards Mine.

"So you just admitted to letting yourself be controlled by others. A goddamn pet for these crazed assholes and you're ok with it! Damn I'm pissed at you now!," Mine shouted as she fired her Trump Card at Aqua's two colored blasts collided with each other, creating a massive shockwave of teal and pink that engulfed the immediate area.

Pleumon looked outside the school with the teal and pink blinding the environment with a great deal of concern while Quercu would look to the side with a stoic expression on her face.

"Shouldn't we help them?," Pleumon asked as she looked at Quercu with her pink iris eyes as she attempted to leave the inside of the school to help Aqua.

"I think you of all people should know deadly your protege is. The Blue Piranha that managed to permanently cripple Xiphias when he went too far.," Quercu said as she turned to look at Pleumon with a no-nonsense expression on her face.

Pleumon nodded reluctantly as she recalled that particular day.

* * *

 ** _30 Years Ago_**

 _In the abandoned area of the Hell Kingdom, the White Sea King and his lieutenant were having an ethical argument on their treatment of_ _others._

 _Pleumon was on the ground bloodied and her clothes torn, exposing her feminine figure. Xiphias was in his_ _ **Mare Lanceam** and had activated his Trump Card, _**_Sword of the Sea: Xiphias_** _, which had turned his lance into a glowing energy blade made out of ethereal blue water. He was looked at her with lucid eyes containing_ _ripples with alternating colors of pink and blue._

 _"Please stop overworking the students, some of them can't take it anymore. It would be counterproductive in the long run, even the White Faction would agree to this. If it's to produce strong recruits, then it doesn't make sense. It's almost like you're trying to kill them.," Pleumon pleaded with her superior with swollen eyes that were welling with tears._

 _Xiphias on the other hand, was completely placid and unmoved by her concerns. He then proceeded to grin dementedly as he evilly gloated, his eyes becoming sharp diamonds with oval shaped pupils._

 _" **Between you and me, i** **t's to weep out those decent Jizenjin like individuals in the ranks. If they manage to die for**_ ** _exhaustion then it's beneficial to me, Gloria, Helianthus and Lamia. They happen to be snooping where they're not supposed to be and preach about cooperation with humans. That's why we're weeding them out, if there are others that happen to not be involved with them who die- it serves them right for being weak.,"_** _Xiphias explained with a toothy grin. Pleumon was horrified that the students were being overworked for such petty reasons. There were rumors that these four indulged in cannibalism, but his words outright confirmed it._

 _" **Oh, I said too much, this was supposed to be me correcting you for speaking out. I suppose I should kill you now to prevent**_ ** _investigations into my private life. I'll blame those who speak against my teachings, saying they did it. Therefore, they'll be banished and be at the mercy of humanity. And you know how violent they can be to those who aren't like them.,"_** _Xiphias added as he raised his lance upwards, prepared to slice her in half. Pleumon was too injured to move properly due to the severe beating he gave her._

 _" **Bye ya bitch.,"** Xiphias gloated as he prepared to swing down the Sword of the Sea: Xiphias when he heard a blast of energy shot out from behind him with the intent to kill. __Instinctively, he moved to the right, but the blast was too powerful to dodge completely. He felt a crack in his body, a crack that made him feel a primal fear: that of death. Xiphias' demeanor immediately changed from that of confidence to that of cowardice. He immediately turned behind him as his stomach bled out and bowed to his attacker._

 _"F-forgive me! I'll ask Helianthus to be more lenient on the students. J-just don't kill me.," Xiphias pleaded with his head lowered and his eyes emitting pools of tears. He then scampered away pathetically in spite of his large size. Pleumon took a look at her savior and was surprised who it was._

 _Her savior turned out to be Aqua of all people, the supposedly shy girl of the Sea Regiment class. She looked at her with cold eyes and picked up the Jellyfish themed Akujin woman. Aqua then resumed her timid demeanor once she had done so._

 _"You need some Evil Energy to recover from those wounds. I-I'll take you to some sinners so you can perform Rapture on them.," Aqua said meekly as she carefully walked to keep Pleumon from suffering too much from her injuries._

 _"I'm surprised that you could be this brave, little Aqua. You didn't need to do this.," Pleumon said to the little piranha mermaid carrying her. Aqua's eyes became cold and sharp once more as she decided to clarify her intentions to her superior._

 _"I-It is because his actions are indeed counterproductive and h-he needed to be reminded of his objective. T-that's all.," Aqua explained as she continued towards a group of evilly minded human beings ready to targeted for the Rapture_ _technique._

 _"Whatever you say.," Pleumon said with a smile, likely knowing a different_ _interpretation of her actions that were far more benign._

* * *

Pleumon then resumed looking outside once the light had dimmed and thought to herself,

 _You're a lot more nicer than what you lead yourself to believe._

As the dust cleared, Tatsumi saw something that truly shocked him to the core. Mine had outright lost in the beam struggle, with Pumpkin melted into seething hot pools of metal and a hole through her chest. The pink haired woman had an wide eyed expression of disbelief of what had just happened as Aqua continued to look coldly at her from above. The others in Night Raid also looked shocked at the result of the power clash, expecting Mine to win at the last night like she had always done. The opposite had occurred and once again made it quite clear that the Akujin were on a different level than that of the corrupt Empire.

"I'm not like those inexperienced whelps you've faced before. I've lived for over eight decades more than your lifetime and have seen more of the world than you have ever could. It was a losing battle from the start, especially since your Good Energy is weaker than my Evil Energy.," Aqua explained in a logical tone of voice, looking at Mine below with indifference.

 _What's this Good Energy that's she's talking about? It didn't seem like Pumpkin overheated? Was it because I wasn't in enough danger or mad enough? It doesn't make sense.,_ Mine thought as her disbelief gave into frustration. Pumpkin's melted pieces began to ripple as if responding to her feelings.

"You don't need to understand. **Cease to exist**.," Aqua spoke as she generated an unnatural white aura around her right arm. Mine froze up unconsciously as if instinctively knowing what she was going to do was somehow worse than what she had done before.

"That's enough, Aqua. you've made your superiority quite clear. Back off and let's wait until she gets a power-up from her Teigu- their wielders have shown a tendency to do this in the past That goes for you too Stella.," Aranea declared to both Aqua and Stella who was charging a sneak attack involving an enlarged sphere in the sky in order to attack Mine with. Mine herself then looked up at the sky and looked in alarm at the mass of it. Najenda proceeded to do the same. The sphere was large enough to engulf the sky and Stella had somehow managed to do this feat without anyone noticing.

 _Maybe it's that talk about gathering Evil Energy earlier or she was holding back when we fought, but that's much bigger than anything she pulled off before.,_ Najenda thought with horror, realizing that this pink haired girl with long, wavy hair could potentially end the fight in one blow at any moment.

"You're a Black Faction flunky with likely blood on your mind. The only one who can make me stop is-," Stella snarked until she noticed an individual looking directly at her.

"You've both already done wonderfully in breaking her resolve with your powers. It's better to let it sink in then extend this quarrel further and allow her an opportunity to counterattack by pulling some new ability out of her sleeves. Consider this a timeout.," Nefariam spoke in a polite tone of voice, catching the two Substitute Prefects' attention. It was enough to force Stella to comply out of apprehension, and need to appease her superior. She floated downwards without complaint and dissipated her attack into nothingness, Aqua on the other hand was more obstinate in her opinion.

"But, it's better to deal with the threat before-," Aqua protested until she saw the doll faced humanoid's face generate black stripes. It confused Tatsumi, but it seemed the entire White Faction knew what this trait meant, but refused to speak openly about it.

"Are you arguing with your Prince?," Nefaraim said coldly to Aqua, emitting an overwhelming pressure that forced her to her knees.

Aqua then turned her gaze away from Nefaraim and leaped from the building and headed into the classroom to tears in her eyes.

Mine then fell her knees and hands. Silently, cursing her weakness. Pumpkin's remains continued to quiver as if weeping in defeat.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill Your Hopes Part 3**


	62. Kill Your Hopes Part 3

**Author Notes: The first "fight" with Night Raid vs the** **Substitute White Prefects concludes in this chapter. And an ally appears when all hope seems lost. We also get more hints of the Akujin culture and some hints about Nix's possible true identity.**

 **Chapter 62: Kill Your Hopes Part 3**

* * *

While Mine quietly lamented her weakness against Aqua, the other Night Raid members were not doing so well either agains their respective opponents.

In spite of the power-up that managed to defeat Calculo, Susanoo was having trouble keeping up with Shirome who generated an umbrella hanging on the back of her collar. seemingly from nothingness She was using it to glide in the air to avoid his golden Ame no Murakumo sword strikes with ease. She looked gleefully down at Susanoo as she floated in the air.

"How vexing.," Susanoo sad with irritation as Shirome continued to levitate in the air above. The heteroachroma that Shirome also bothered him greatly, limiting his concentration by a large margin and lessened his attack's effectiveness.

Najenda was slowly being pressured by the combined assault of both Draca and Centaurus. She looked irked as she saw her two opponents, one that reminded her of a stoic version of Esdeath and the other being a very extravagant centaur humanoid.

She noticed that Centaurus wore a frilled, segmented crop top that fitted over his muscular body with his large, white feathery wings peaking from behind, white gloves two puffy virago sleeves and an elegant gown with an opening for his flowing orange colored horse tail. His equine feet would stick out from underneath the gown with noticeable platinum colored horseshoes. He wore pink lip stick on his prominent lips, silver eyeliner as his elegant gray iris eyes with long eyelashes would blink glamorously and his long, flowing orange hair was worn as a tied ponytail with curls. One thought immediately crossed her mind with disgust.

 _He's an idiot. I can just tell by looking at him.,_ Najenda thought in exasperation as she saw the ULF White Substitute Prefect twirl and skip around with the grace of a ballerina. She also noticed that in the background, Prodigum and several of the ULF Regiment were cringing in shame, likely having to deal with this loon's eccentricities for a very long time.

"Look and worship me. Look and lust over me. Look and gaze upon me. I am Centaurus the strongest of the Four Heavenly Kings of the White Substitute Prefects and the leader of half of the White Faction ULF Regiment. I am composed of the swiftness of the horse, the aerial kingship of the eagle and the uncorrupted wisdom of men- truly an example of the Ultimate Life Form type Akujin.," Centaurus monologued about himself with closed eyes and a confident grin. Draca was unconcerned and indifferent to his speech. Najenda was just annoyed on how conceited he was. To her surprise, he skipped over to Susanoo and slapped him in the face to his shock with a calm expression on his face. Shirome then giggled at the sight of the centaur looking at him with a subtle expression of jealousy.

"Why did you stop fighting me? Am I not good enough for you?," Centaurus asked in a low, flamboyant tone as Susanoo slowly turned to face the ULF leader with a stoic expression on his face.

"...To be frank, you're too perfect for me to attack you. I'm bothered by that girl's heteroachroma. I would be more worried about Master Najenda, she's much stronger than she appears-," Susanoo explained calmly only to be slapped again, leaving him confused.

"How dare you use that as an excuse not to chase after me? Listen you belong to me from the moment I laid eyes on you. No cheating with others, especially of the opposite gender!," Centaurus shouted in a boisterous and vain tone of voice as he repeated slapped Susanoo from side to side. Najenda looked at the sight with utter bewilderment, finding the scene to be a jarring shift in the mood compared to Mine's bout with Aqua earlier.

"I think you're being too lax. No matter how sturdy you appear to be, you have a weakness. Now let me deal with this one, then I can go back to you.," Susanoo explained calmly as he recomposed himself after regenerating from the brushes generated from Centaurus's slaps. This caused Centaurus's comically stressed expression to narrow into a more collected one.

* * *

"You cannot make that claim without proof that you are stronger than me- you're not- and therefore you're weak. The weak are destined to be under the feet of the strong. You are in the presence of absolute beauty, you have no choice except to submit.," Centaurus said calmly as he casually grabbed Ame no Murakumo and flung Susanoo into the air.

He then performed a ritual using very odd hand gestures like an incantation as he chanted in an ancient language- a preparation for some sort of attack. Shirome took the time to propel herself away from what was to come next.

" **Iratus Caelo Mille Leones. Petunt Deo ut Preces Suas Irae Tuae Respondere Perculit Hostem. Emítte Fulmen: Ira Dei**."

Centaurus positioned his hands in a diamond-shaped "window" within the hands by keeping the fingers on each hand together, overlapping the index finger on the one hand with the pinky of the other hand, and overlapping the thumbs to each tip. From the center fired an orange colored beam of light that shot towards the flung Susanoo. It was large with electrical static along the surface of the concussive force. It engulfed Susanoo's form and continued upwards into the sky above. The blast continued for millions of lightyears beyond the earth until it finally fizzled out.

As the blast cleared, Susanoo was scorched and fell to the ground limp. Najenda looked at Susanoo with immense concern until she felt a thud against the back of her neck. She turned slowly to see that it was Draca who performed this action with a professional swiftness without being sensed.

"He may be a flamboyant fool, but he's definitely the strongest of the White Substitute Prefects. That goes for Cervos of the White Prefects as well. But, don't count me out- I'm the 2nd strongest. You should be grateful that I even spent time to fight you.," Draca explained as she fell to the ground.

"Damnit.," Najenda thought as she landed on the ground unconscious. Draca walked slowly away from Najenda's form as did Centaurus from Susanoo's.

"His Grace likely wants him alive so he can improve himself. I doubt it'll be much, but he'll make a nice play thing regardless.," Centaurus told Draca casually as he trotted into the school building slowly.

"I don't understand why the woman decided to fight. She's always been powerless to do anything- letting her pawns die in her place or dragging everyone down due to her incompetence. Truly a fraction of a true woman, given she already lacks a good portion of her body.," Draca replied, coldly commenting on Najenda, deeming her foolish. Tatsumi clenched his fist and gritted his teeth as he was forced to watch two of his comrades be defeated so easily.

* * *

"What're you two snobs doing? You're still in the middle of a fight and it's really stupid to show your enemy your back.," said a calm voice that was brimming with anger. It was Lubbock who had managed to evade Scurra to attack Draca from behind. He had used Cross Tail to generate a wire claw around his right hand in attempt to claw into her back.

"Apium. I see no point in dragging this out. Take this spider out with a single squash.," Draca ordered the bee themed Akujin without bothering to turn to see Lubbock.

Lubbock then noticed the bob-cut haired humanoid, Apium behind him with large circular eyes as the latter proceeded to clench the former's head and shove him into the ground. The green haired youth became unconscious with a single grunt of disappointment. Apium then flew into the school with buzzing wings with Scurra following him by hopping along. The clown took the moment to hop on Lubbock's body forcibly and then continued on with more comical type of hopping. He turned around to see that Lubbock had started to cough up blood due to the impact of Scurra's landing and smirked devilishly as he proceeded into the school. Tatsumi looked at the two coldly, seeing them as truly monstrous individuals with no respect for their opponents.

Leone was in a truly bad predicament. Rosa's thorns were tightening around her along with Nix's ice slowly encroaching onto the upper portions of her body. In addition to this, Mus had revealed a disturbing aspect of his body, swarms of white, demonic rats would crawl from the black sclera of his eyes and would climb onto Leone's skin to gnaw on her flesh until she began to faint. Mus then snapped his fingers, causing the rats to retreat back into his eyes.

Before ultimately fainting due to the pain, she turned to Nix and asked a surprising statement that shocked the blue haired girl.

"Why do ya smell like Esdeath?," Leone asked with a snarl as she fell into unconsciousness. Nix gritted her teeth and looked to the side as if not liking what Leone had asked her. As the ice shattered and the rose tendrils retreated back to Rosa's body, Leone landed on the ground with her body healed due to Lionelle's properties. The trio then slowly walked into the school without saying another word. Tatsumi glared angrily at the trio for harming Leone so brutally, but was surprised that they showed expressions of guilt for their actions as he caught glimpses of the trio before they completely entered into the school.

Only, Shirome and Stella remained outside to see the conclusion of the fight between Alba, Chelsea and Sheele. To be more specific, Sheele was the one fighting Alba while Chelsea was frozen still on the ground. One that was quickly turning in Alba's favor with the boy easily parrying all of Sheele's blows.

He then turned to Chelsea who looked back at him in tear ridden fear and sighed in annoyance as he glared at her stoically.

"I really had faith in you girl. You just had to ruin it twice in a row.," he muttered as Alba caught Extase with his right index and middle fingers, swinging the weapon downwards. The thrust caused Sheele to collide with the ground with excessive force, making her cough out blood from her mouth. The purple haired woman was then left immobile as Alba walked slowly towards Chelsea.

"There's no such thing as altruism in this world. And getting riled up because some hick made your heart flutter is just as pathetic. I'm sick of looking at you.," Alba said to Chelsea in a cold voice as he glared with cold eyes. He then emitted the same sort of eerie white aura around his right hand like Aqua had attempted to do against Mine. It solidified into a luminescent blade that was simple in design with its brightness obscuring its form. It seemed so angelic and pure yet... it seemed to be more horrific than any of the Akujin present in the area, something Tatsumi felt right away.

In fact, several of the Akujin either became frozen in fear or became repulsed once Alba brought out the blade. Nefariam's eyes narrowed as he spoke coldly to Alba who slowly rose the blade upwards to slash at Chelsea.

" **Albam, quae ista impudentia? Numquid non tu percussisti utens consilio permissa nisi ira Dei nefas? Ausus es ad superiorem contemnis**?," Nefrariam asked in a language that only the Akujin seemed to understand. It became clear that this was their native tone and they only spoke it when it was a serious matter. At least, how it appeared to Tatsumi. The purple lipped creature's expression was dead serious, showing disgust for what Alba was attempting to do.

" **Princeps, hunc suscepit imperium post ab ira pepercit. Inde interrogatus omnia sibi esse ad officium impleri. Bis non habet, nisi ego meo officio implendo periculum removeatur a te, domine mi**.," Alba replied coyly. It was clear that he had known the White Prince for a long time. And it was clear that the relationship was not a positive one in the slightest.

" **Procacius mihi dicere audes. Interroga pro usura est ars, quae iam in consortio tenui glacie Helianthus**.," Nefariam responded in a loud snarl with his eyes wider than normal. His tone implied that Alba had somehow mocked his authority in front of his followers. The Genuine White Prefects were about to strike at Alba until Nefariam gave them a nasty glare. They backed off immediately out of loyalty to their liege.

" **Puer es, qui non coronatur. Et hoc usque ad tempus** **...** ," Alba said initially in the odd language was the blade was completely raised over his head.

"I'll do what's necessary for my liege's protection.," Alba concluded in the common tongue as he proceeded to swing the blade downwards. He then glanced to the right to see Kurome who had managed to escape Nefariam's notice due to his concentration on Alba.

"Is that...?," Chelsea asked as she saw the twin tail girl prepared to strike at her attacker. Alba withdrew the white blade and sighed with annoyance.

* * *

"Guess I should teach her not to mess with others' prey.," Alba said as he raised his foot in order to attack her with a sharp kick. He then noticed someone in the sky above Kurome preparing to land in the middle of the circle. The sight was enough to make Kurome halt her attack and caused everyone still conscious to look up at the sky.

He landed in front of Alba, a young man with short dark blue hair and matching irises. He wore a winged armor with an aquatic reptilian design with dark blue bio-mechanical features and webbed claws on his hands as well as his feet. He had a blue sphere on his chest, a long fin tail and a large dorsal fin on his back. It was someone that was very close to Kurome. Aome noticed that the being she had summoned earlier, Seryu was looking away from him as if feeling guilty.

"Wave. What happened to you?," Tatsumi asked with a shock, his eyes widened in surprise at Wave's drastic change since he last saw. Malum was similarly astonished at the arrival, but not for the same reasons Tatsumi was- it was something that Wave had now that made him seem very interesting to observe.

"Seven. 41 to go. But, this is especially amusing.," Malum said to himself as he almost smiled in joy, but recomposed himself in order to keep a level head. Negrot was ecstatic that Wave had shown himself so suddenly in front of him after their first fight. He clenched his right fist and grinned with anticipation of fighting the Grand Chariot user again.

"Kurome? What happened to you?," Wave asked the twin tailed haired girl, ignoring the crowd of Akujin surrounding them. The crowd themselves were confused about the sudden appearance of the young man, not sure what to make of him.

"Long story short- I'm a monster now.," Kurome answered with a tone of regret. Wave then placed his right hand on her head and smiled with assurance.

"We're both monsters now, so I don't see the problem here.," Wave answered, causing Kurome to blush affectionately. It was the first genuine moment of kindness since she arrived in Hell, especially having to endure the heinous behavior of the Akujin.

"So the sidekick shows up. Sorry, but we're in the middle of a lesson and we're just wrapping up. Mind buzzing off you oaf.," Stella said snidely as she made a shooing gesture towards Wave, annoyed with his presence. Shirome just giggled as she looked at the newcomer, convinced that he had a deep connection with Kurome. Kurome noticed this and became worried that she would attempt something dastardly to Wave if he left his guard down.

Wave ignored her and turned to Alba who looked at him with callousness. The dark blue haired young man's expression made it clear that he wanted to fight him. He then sighed as he looked at Wave with narrow eyes of indifference.

"You should know that you're dealing with a superior life form boy, one that's lived a millennium up to this point. Not only that, the son of one of the 28 elite of these superior life forms and one of the 42 elite students groomed to be the successors of those elites. Does that still sound like fun?,"Alba asked coldly as he pointed his wing feathers directly at his new target.

"I'm not interested in the fun that Commander Esdeath was interested in- fighting I mean... I just saw you trying to attack a few girls including one that's very important to me. More than enough reason to kick your girly ass, you winged pretty boy.," Wave replied as he cracked his knuckles with an intense expression on his face. Alba was noticeably miffed at the comment Wave had made about his appearance.

Suddenly, Tatsumi felt like his chest was burning for some reason. As did Akame and Kurome. Malum looked on with cold eyes and thought to himself,

 _It's finally starting. It was about time._

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill Your Hopes Part 4**


	63. Kill Your Hopes Part 4

**Author Notes: Tatsumi, Kurome and Akame are taken out of the plot for now. My version of Chelsea's past is exposed and Mine experiences a new transformation. As for Alba revealing the reasons for Akame and Kurome's abandonment and Mume's involvement in it, he's the asshole of the White Substitute Prefects so he'd naturally want to get under the skin of the people he deems inferior. For the backstory itself, it will elaborated in a future chapter.**

 **Chapter 63: Kill Your Hopes Part 4**

* * *

A sound of a rusty bell beginning to reforge itself was ringing in Tatsumi's ears, but appeared to be inaudible to Mine, Sheele or Chelsea. It seemed to be a special type of sound that only he could hear in his mind. Tatsumi collapsed on the ground in pain as the ringing grew louder and louder. Wave turned to see Tatsumi's back being to bulge and contorted with startled concern for the young man he shared an affinity with. The Akujin crowd either alarmed at the sudden development or unconcerned as if this was a normal reaction that happened enough times for it to be an average occurrence. Akame and Kurome soon followed as they kneeled on the ground in pain. Wave rushed to Kurome and took her away from the Akujin she was hanging out with surprisingly no resistance as he carried her in his arms. Akame on the other hand, did not have the luxury of someone coming to her aid as the majority of her former comrades were heavily incapacitated.

"Akame! Tatsumi! What's wrong?!," Mine asked in an extremely worried tone of voice as she attempted to run towards Tatsumi. Suddenly, she was shot through the calves by two blasts of pink energy. She turned to see that it was Stella who had performed this action with a snide smirk on her face. She fell to the ground with her legs bloodied temporally until the wounds reversed on themselves. Mine looked at the girl with contempt, but something felt off. It was as if time were finally slowing down like an hourglass finally reduced to a few grains of sand. Whatever it was, it was clear that the reversal process wasn't going as fast as it initially had done earlier.

Wave completely forgot about fighting Alba entirely as he started to ask frantically as to what was happening to Kurome at that very moment. Like Tatsumi, a part of her body began to bulge and contort- almost like something was forging inside of her body, like a missing gear needed to activate a machine. He turned to Alba angrily with narrow eyes and demanded in a low voice brimming with anger,

"Did you do this you pale prick?"

In response, Alba said coldly as if what was happening to Kurome was a normal thing like the flu, "Oh she's finally developing her Akujin core. Once it's complete, she'll be a full fledged monster, an Akujin of the undead. And if you want to blame someone, blame the Gods for having her born to an Akujin parent and a particular vile one at that. By the time it's finished, it's likely she'll see you as just another thing to kill, except it might not be like her doll fetish like before she inexplicably turned over a new leaf. Personally, what she was and what she'll become is much better than this pathetic do-gooder she is now."

"You fucking asshole!.," Wave replied angrily towards the purple haired young man for mocking Kurome. Alba smiled mockingly in response with his glasses obscuring his eyes.

 _It happens eventually to Spell-Casters, Warriors, some types of Akujin and those of dual race lineage. When those with Akujin blood reach a certain level of power, no matter how diluted the bloodline, they begin to develop their core and become full Akujin. The problem now is stabilizing it so they don't regress into mindless Danger Beasts that could wither down my followers_., Malum thought as he calmly observed the situation as Akame's right ribcage began to bulge and contort as well.

"Machina. Arbora. I'll now teleport you both and the Black Reptile God's son to Natura, the Black Plant God's lab quarters. He'll be able to moderate the energy output of his core so it's stabilized. I don't want him rampaging in the districts.," Malum ordered the two Black Prefects who nodded in compliance. The large mechanical being grabbed Tatsumi's body with its large right hand, the boy gritting his teeth in agony.

Arbora then noticed Mine rising to her feet and looking at her and Machina with vehement glares of animosity. She smiled back genially with no ill will in her eyes, in a way- it made her more terrifying than the White Prefects that Night Raid had just fought, which Mine seemed to subconsciously realize.

"What're you going to do to Tatsumi? What's this core you monsters are talking about? Is this your way of brainwashing him to your cult?," Mine asked furiously, glaring at the green haired girl and the large robot with the single orange eye.

"Well if you don't want him going around biting off your head-," Arbora replied cheerfully until she was interrupted by the most unlikely speaker.

It was Machina answered in a muffled voice filled with grumpiness and cynicism. It was especially shocking given that the majority of the students, including the Black Prefects thought it was mute. What it said was this-

"You may have thought they had a close connection with him, but you and your band of misfits were unaware of the truth of his lineage. He is going to join up with the society he belongs to, you were just a large boulder that happened to be along that long road leading up to this point. I have a feeling you in particular will never see him again."

"Mind saying that again! you damn tin can!," Mine shouted angrily as the metal puddles of Pumpkin's remains began to rise up and solidify into a silver liquid for some unexplained reason. Before a fight ensued, Malum activated his Shambhala teleportation ability to warp the three away from the school and into the aforementioned location where Natura was located. The liquid continued to levitate while Mine silently cursed her inability to prevent Tatsumi from being taken away from her.

 _Mura-Yatsus have a special type of biology that only one of their own kind can truly operate on. I'll have our siblings escort the latest members of our family home.,_ Aome thought in a smoother, deadpan tone of voice in her head. She looked at Akame with cold eyes and then closed her eyes as if reaching a conclusion.

Aome then snapped her fingers, causing two figures to show up on her right and left side respectively. The one on the right was a young woman with short messy black hair and an unusual eye pattern. Her right eye had a red iris while the the left had a monochrome checkerboard pattern within the iris. She wore a black bio-mechanical school uniform with long leggings with black sneakers and long black gloves. She had a set of dark gray headphones over her ears and a quiet and sullen expression on her face.

The other, the one on the left was a young woman with chin length black hair that surrounded her face and narrow closed eyes. Her left eye was slightly open, revealing a red/white stripe iris pupil. She wore a black, bio-mechanical track suit with skin tight arm length gloves and leggings ending sleek track shoes. She had an energetic and peppy air about her.

"Chekkābōdome. Sutoraipume. Our siblings need to be escorted home so we can regulate their core output. My elder siblings should be able to handle such a task.," Aome instructed the two in a grim, guttural tone of voice. After nodding, the two headed to their respective sibling. The headphones girl tossed Akame over her back while the one in the track suit grabbed Kurome from Wave's embrace. She attempted to struggle, but found the pain too much to bear to make any meaningful resistance. So Sutoraipume then glanced at Wave with a smirk and proceeded to run as fast as she could towards the Undead District. Chekkābōdome leaped on top of the school and proceeded to leap across the nearby buildings towards the Undead District.

Wave attempted to head towards Kurome's taker, but was halted by Alba who decided to block his path out of amusement. Wave clenched his right fist in anger as Kurome vanished into the distance. Mine would likewise do the same when she saw Akame disappear as the girl holding her grew gradually smaller.

* * *

"Here's a little tidbit about those sisters. The whole selling into the Empire thing was only a portion of their origin story. The man who did was actually their uncle who adopted them after forcing their dad to be burned at the stake once he exposed him as a monster and then selling their mom to the Eastern Continent to be used as a maid. Let's say the good ol' Black Undead King became bitter about it and he's arguably more an asshole from the experience. But, too turns out he found that they were too similar to their old man. So he should sold them out of spite and the rest is history.," Alba explained in a mocking tone of voice, deliberately attempting to anger Wave into confronting him. Aome and especially Shirome, glared at him with scowls of contempt towards the Alabaster Wing. It was apparently a fact that their Almighty Father did not like discussing in full. The fact that Alba had done so tactlessly demonstrated a lack of concern towards the Mura-Yatsu clan's internal dilemmas in general.

"Now that the hatchlings are gone. I can say this aloud without them overhearing and throwing a fit over what I'm going to reveal to you all.," the purple haired boy continued as he turned to Mine with an eerie smile on his face. He then proceed to go to each of the unconscious Night Raid and brutally kicking them to wake them up. Mine clenched her teeth in anger as he brutalized her friends.

With Leone, he lowered his head and whispered in her ear.

"You probably didn't want her to hear about me having this body. Your mistake was assuming that I just meant the purple haired girl. And I was just going to talk about the situation with her brother. I have something else in mind, you low born slut.," he quietly spoke with a subtle smile as he made a glance towards Mine. Leone looked back absolutely furious as he proceeded to warp in front of Mine.

"You look a lot like Sheele, not that I care. Tell me where they took Tatsumi, this right now or I'm gonna-," Mine demanded until Alba said something that managed to get under her skin like no one had ever before.

"That archenemy of yours, Seryu Ubiquitous! The one who drove her into becoming a weapon of madness was none other than myself! That icy reaper, Esdeath! I'm the one that made that woman sell her soul to the Devil! I'll give you an amusing secret for your journey to oblivion- the reason that the outskirt division of Night Raid was really wiped out? That girl, Chelsea, who you considered a friend- she sold them out to the Three Beasts in order to save her own skin. And you want to know why she's did this? She didn't want to by killed by ME! THAT'S WHO!," Alba gloated as his pupils shrunk and smiled evilly. While Leone had known about the aspects of his involvement with Seryu and Najenda knowing how he knew about Esdeath; the part concerning Chelsea was completely outside of their expectations. Wave was especially livid, but was in a state of shock. Unsure of what he said was true or not, but it was clear that anger was slowly rising up and ready to explode into a futile attempt to attack his opponent without knowledge of what he could do.

Fortunately for Wave, someone managed to give into anger before him and the anger subsided into awe.

This vile admittance to his depraved actions made something inside Mine's subconscious snap and lit a fuse. The silver liquid remains of Pumpkin seeped into her back and caused her body to become engulfed in pink light. Leone, Lubbock, Najenda, Susanoo, Sheele and Chelsea looked in awe as the light dissipated and revealed Mine except she had experienced a dramatic change.

Mine's appearance had drastically altered from before her sudden outburst. Her twin tails had lengthened by several feet, reaching the floor and stopping near Leone. A small, round pink core formed around her small bosomed chest, which glimmered initially before dimming . Her attire had changed to an armored crop top that was dark pink with matching leggings and shorts. On her arms covered by arm length fingerless gloves, were streamlined versions of the Pumpkin rifle attached to the sides of her lower arms. Silver vines entwined her legs and ended with pink colored pumpkins on the tips. She had somehow become one with her Teigu like Wave, Tatsumi and Susanoo had done.

The Akujin from the White Faction slowly inched away from her in fear, instinctively knowing that she could pose a threat to them now. Alba, Shirome and Nefariam along with his Genuine White Prefects were otherwise unmoved by her sudden transformation. The Black Faction on the other hand, were quietly lamenting the fact that it seemed likely that Mine was going to fight Alba first. Each one arguing which one should be the one to fight her next.

"Good. Good. Now I can show you how ridiculous it was to even challenge us in first place. Jizenjin Pumpkin!," Alba boasted with a harsh laugh as he generated a dual version of the eerie white blade he was going to use on Chelsea. Nefariam attempted to intervene, but knew that Alba was far too focused on bullying the girl to notice anything else.

As Alba prepared to fight, Mine reacted in a way he hadn't counted on. Something that made him stubble slightly.

* * *

"Oh my god! What the hell is this?! This might be Leone's kind of thing, but not me!," Mine shouted as she checked out her very scandalous outfit that she had somehow generated from her body. As she freaked and started screaming profanities, the tension that had built up until this point suddenly vanished as the Akujin looked at her with bewilderment. Alba retracted the blades and walked towards one of the female Akujin of the Bird Regiment. It was clear that Mine was far too focused on her new appearance to pay attention to him, much to Alba's annoyance.

"Um, these people aren't their past selves in the slightest. They're...," said a large skeleton type Akujin in black bio-mechanical armor as he saw Mine scowling at her new appearance.

"Morons.," Aome concluded as she raised her left palm over her eyes, as if silently exasperated about the eccentricity of the Night Raid members as they soon joined in Mine's comical overreaction.

"Wow! Was this built in? Kinda makes me wonder if one of the creators was into any fetishes.," Lubbock said flatly, especially ironic as he was known as the pervert of Night Raid. He gave a glance at Mine's new attire with indifference. Mine was relived that Lubbock wasn't being his lecherous self, but was annoyed that he was blasé about the situation.

Lubbock's comment made Najenda immediately think of Gainen talking to one of the creator's the Teigu when developing Pumpkin. Najenda imagined two possibilities, one that Gainen was secretly a perv and built it in or worse that she helped the more pervy individual and didn't ultimately care about the result. This made Najenda also imagine herself in that outfit with her more curvy figure standing out, wondering if this would've happened if she kept being Pumpkin's wielder and she had somehow merged with the Teigu.

"Mine I like to know- are those things edible?," Sheele asked in an airy tone of voice, observing the pink pumpkins emerging from the tips of her leg "vines". Mine sighed in response and shook her head, slightly peeved.

"Don't ask about these things! I don't even know what they are! I don't like this any goddamn bit! I'd like to talk to whoever made this and give them a piece of my mind!," Mine complained as Leone smirked as if thinking about something amusing.

"Guess Tatsumi will be especially happy with the way you look now. Especially when you're alone together," Leone teased, making Mine even more flustered than before. Leone smiled before quietly snickering in the background.

"Want me to kill you deader than dead right now?," Mine retorted coldly as she prepared to charge Pumpkin with pink energy. Leone then skippered away in comedic terror while the Akujin also began to move away from where she was pointing her dual rifles with apprehensive expressions on their faces.

"Wait, this can work.," Mine said to herself, calming her mind and facing off against Alba again with her newfound powers. To her annoyance, he had took the time to flirt with one of the prettier avian Akujin, using his boyish looks to do so.

 _I'm not even worth his time huh?,_ Mine observed with annoyance.

"Oh my prey's finally done with her skit as a clown. Now, we can get back to-," Alba said to the girl before turning his attention to Mine, but was interjected by a direct statement not meant for him.

* * *

"Oi, Chelsea. Are you really scared of this pretty boy? I mean seriously, I thought you were better than this.," Mine said to Chelsea directly in a blunt tone of voice. Chelsea's expression moved slightly out of her tearful state of despair. Chelsea sighed and decided to explain her past with Alba. Somehow at this point, there was no point of holding back her dark history, especially being dead meant she had nothing to lose now.

"My folks were killed along with everyone else by the Empire for suspicions of harboring rebels. and I got away with my life I got taken in by this boy and his brown haired master for a few years. They helped me getting in the position under a viceroy, likely to help him keep the corruption going in that area. I became nihilistic about my lot in life until I found Gaea Foundation. I then assassinated the viceroy. Because I made something good occur, I ended up joining the Revolutionary Army in order to make the country a better place. I met them again before the Three Beasts attacked...and they didn't like that I killed the viceroy. I panicked and the one known as Nyau spotted me talking to those two, pieced out that I was apart of the Night Raid outskirt group and took them all out as a result. The man and the boy weren't among the casualties, I think they may have escaped before the fighting really got intense. I got away, but that boy spotted me and claimed he was apart of the group that personally killed my parents. So he demanded that I'd go and find the remaining part of Night Raid...and eliminate them.," Chelsea explained her past. Her tone was that of guilty, remorse and relief of finally letting off something she had long since repressed.

"And you said yes to that?," Mine asked with a narrow eyed expression on her face. She wanted to confirm that without a doubt that Chelsea hadn't sunken so low that she was attempting to murder them from the very beginning. Mine even though she had accepted her as a comrade, had some doubts on Chelsea due to her pessimistic attitude and in some dark corner of her mind- expected the worst outcome. Alba seemed to smile in anticipation that Chelsea would confirm her fears and it would lead to a struggle between the two of them. Two less enemies to worry about. Najenda and to a lesser extent, Lubbock, Leone as well as Susanoo were also hoping it would not lead to that. Sheele on the other hand, was calmer and smiled as if knowing something else was going to happen.

"I actually flipped him off after he said that- rejecting his request entirely. Man did he not like that...and thank god he didn't do anything, I wasn't sure I could handle him. He walked away with a warning, claiming that one day I'll die horribly at the hands of his pawns. And when I die, I would be welcomed in Hell with torment and agony.. Apparently, those pawns was the Empire itself as I found out in Hell from those things talking while they tortured my head.," Chelsea added with a bitter smile. Alba clenched his left fist in frustration, the outcome he wanted did not come to pass. The Night Raid members sighed in relief with Chelsea's answer. Mine still scowled, needing more convincing to believe Chelsea's words.

"Why are you so cynical then?," Mine asked again, still peeved about her interactions with Chelsea in life. Chelsea sighed and started to explain more about her hidden feelings.

"Sounds ridiculous, but apparently I started to be more realistic and about self-preservation to the point I looked on idealistic heroes because some large white bird looked at me and scared me out of wanting to be truly heroic when I was a baby. I kept quiet about it since it was too unusual to be true. I had a suspicion that the boy and the bird were somehow the same being...it was the way they look. But, it's too ridiculous right?...Right?," Chelsea replied with a softer, quieter tone of voice. Mine sighed with satisfaction, but a thought dawned on her. One that was likely true given the absurd abilities that the Akujin seemed to possess.

Mine then glared angrily at Alba, wanting confirm this disturbing thought. While she could get more information on how he knew Seryu or Esdeath, Chelsea was the more pressing issue due to being one of her comrades.

"It was you wasn't it?," Mine asked Alba who smiled vilely in response to her answer and confirming her suspicions that he had shaped Chelsea's entire outlook from infant hood. Chelsea gasped in shock while the others were in disbelief as to how this was possible. The Akujin seemed to know, but they were unwilling to explain the situation.

"You lied about Chelsea being a traitor. More like you exaggerated the truth to suit your own needs to make us fight so you wouldn't get your hands dirty. I'm gonna kick your ass now, you damn buzzard.," Mine said resolutely as she pointed her dual Pumpkin like rifles towards Alba.

"Huh?," Alba answered with a smile, with an undertone of anger of being foiled in his plot. He prepared a sophisticated battle stance with stiff posture and his arms spread away from his body. Then the fight started with Mine lunging at Alba with a determined expression on her face while Alba smiled calmly.

Negrot observed the fight from the background and thought as he saw the duel commence, _You may have dealt with men of great skill or mastery of their Teigu. But, this is different, now you will know what it's like to fight my brother. Once he gets serious, it will be like fighting a God._

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill Your Hopes Part 5- Another tragedy occurs! Much like a cherry blossom, a life is cut short just as soon as it blossomed.**


	64. Kill Your Hopes Part 5

**Author Notes: This chapter serves a reminder that this fanfic still runs on what made Akame Ga Kill so infamous. I had to find a way to keep the "deaths"** **relevant while also retaining that the characters in question were dead, so I wrote it so it would escalate to the next logical conclusion. As for why it had to be this character, it was to both demonstrate how hopeless the situation seems and to show how overpowered the Akujin are.**

 **Once again, I show the absurd amount of abilities Alba has and delve into how depraved he is once more. From here on, the fanfic gets especially dark, even more than it had before this point.**

 **As a sidenote, I like to make a request for a beta reader to edit and refine this fanfic. If anyone would like to do so, I'd gladly appreciate it.**

 **Chapter 64: Kill Your Hopes Part 5**

* * *

While Mine was intent on making this fight end as quickly as possible with the assumption that Alba wanted to drag it, he himself was of the opposite mindset of what she was expecting.

 _So she somehow pulled off a merger with her Teigu. Right now there's a fully developed Teigu and two that are about to break their limits as well. It has to be either His Grace's own Black heritage kicking in or him being egged on by his newly born brother. Either way, he's not getting that these six, especially the pink haired girl and the blond slut are too dangerous to allowed to exist in this era or any are that follows this one. Better obliterate at least one of them to be safe.,_ Alba thought pragmatically in his head as Mine closed in with her Pumpkin rifle on her right arm charged directly at his head.

To her surprise, Alba with a serious, darkened expression obscured by his glasses commenced the fight with an upward kick that demonstrated incredible herculean strength, though this one was especially unusual from Mine's perspective. The force of the blow sent her upwards, but the way it was conducted was odd and very different from what she felt before. All around her, the scenery seemed to blur and spin vertically as she was propelled by the concussive force of Alba's kick. When her vision returned to relatively normal, she was shocked at what had happened. She was in a blackness with several stars, swirly clusters of white matter and what appeared to be odd colored spheres. She then looked down and saw that beneath her was a colossal blue sphere with brownish patches of unusual shapes yet seemed very familiar. As Mine glanced more closely, she saw that one particular brown patch was shaped like the country of the Empire.

 _I was kicked by that guy and now I'm here plus seeing the country of the Empire on that blue ball.,_ Mine thought with annoyance as she hovered in the blackness that surrounded her. A thought then dawned upon her that seemed too ludicrous to be true, but she decided to think anyway in an irritated tone of voice.

" _My god, I'm above the world aren't I?...This escalated quickly. Shit._ "

Instinctively, she held her breath- somehow knowing that there was no air in this void. It wasn't clear how long she could hold it due to her sudden transformation when suddenly a white light from below gradually grew closer to Mine and seemed to expand in mass as it did so.

* * *

Just as she summarized, Alba had decided to kick Mine upwards with a blow so strong that it sent her flying outside of the world's atmosphere. The shockwave from the strike sent several Akujin circling in different directions like a mini tornado. They landed clumsily on top of each other once the shockwave lessened. The members of Night Raid and Wave looked in shock as Alba lowered his legs and proceeded to fly upwards with a shockwave emitting from his feet. The resulting dust-cloud obscured their vision as Alba rocketed to where he had sent Mine. When the dust cleared, Alba was gone and several of the Akujin were unconscious or incapacitated from the shockwaves.

 _So he's decided to settle this in outer space? It's clear he's operating on his own whims at this point and anything I attempt to scold him for will be met with a justification no matter how flimsy it might appear_. _It also means that there'll only be 47 for the game at this point._ , Nefariam thought as he wordlessly gestured for Cervos and Caligo to deal with the incapacitated White Faction. Both emitted shadows from their beings that spread in length and encircled the White Faction. The blackness engulfed them like tar, the shadows then rose up from the ground and proceeded to "spit" them out into the various Districts that each member belonged to. Once this action had been completed, Nefariam summoned mini-Shambhala circles around the remaining White Prefects outside the school and had them teleported to their homes. The puffy hat humanoid proceeded to do the same to himself once the pink circles dissipated.

The Black Faction on the other hand, remained still due to wanting to see who would come out victorious due to their shared lust for combat. Malum looked up, giving the expression that he somehow knew what was going on where Alba and Mine were currently located.

The remaining Night Raid members and Wave on the other hand had a different type of reaction entirely.

"So he's decided to take the fight into outer space. The Alabaster Wing wants to obliterate Mine without having to deal with his superior's wrath, so he purposely relocated the fight so he wouldn't have trouble going all out and killing his own kind. Due to Akujin lacking a need to breath in oxygen, he'll have more of an advantage. At least until Mine activates a full synchronization between her Teigu to balance out the coldness of the void outside of the planet's atmosphere.," Susanoo explained to the group with urgency. Memories of fighting Akujin prior to joining the First Emperor ran through his head after centuries of dormancy and aiding him in drawing this conclusion.

Leone gave him a deadpan glare and said skeptically, "So you're telling me he flew up to where the stars are and decided to fight Mine there? Why couldn't you just say that that- it's a lot simpler. Still doesn't make this any less insane."

"Yeah and apparently, his direct superiors strongest can pull off the same kind of shit. I'm beginning to think we're dealing with a higher algorithm of evil than we've faced before. Going from corrupt nobles to evil Teigu users working under the Empire to a band of psychopaths who also have Teigu to Esdeath who apparently covered the country in snow and now monsters that can warp reality by consuming the literal concept of Evil itself.," Lubbock addressed the situation sarcastically and with an undertone of dread of facing the Akujin again. What Alba had done was absurd and it served its purpose: to give them doubts that they could ever hope to beat them.

"...I want to have faith that Mine can kill him as she would any other asshole. There's something about her change that makes me think she can pull this off for some reason.," Chelsea said with an uncharacteristic tone of hope while still downplaying it as much as she could. Sheele smiled back in response, but then a thought crossed her mind.

"Why does he look like me?," Sheele inquired Leone who was shocked by her comrade's surprising amount of attentiveness that contrasted with her usual ditziness. Leone sighed and began to speak,

"Apparently, your life's been messed up by that pretty boy in more ways than one. Along with a lot of people it seems.," Leone replied as she glanced Najenda who had reattached her green arm due to Susanoo aiding in fixing it back onto her body before they fought Draca and Centaurus. She also took a side glance towards Seryu who seemed to be different from the crazed psycho that Mine described her as for some reason.

* * *

Back up in the space above the world, Mine was not given the luxury to adjust to her new environment. Alba fired a white blast from his right palm that zoomed towards the pink haired girl. Mine reacted by using the dual Pumpkin rifles as boosters to propel her away from the concussive force. She looked up as the white light continued into the vastness of space, eventually colliding with a nearby white dot in the upper parts of the void and making it disappear like a lantern flickering out.

"Oh you missed, the little savage seems to be getting used to her newly acquired powers. Isn't that pain in the ass.," Alba said mockingly as he hovered to Mine's field of vision. Mine glared angrily at the purple haired boy who looked at her with smug condescendence. Unlike her, he seemed perfectly ok with the void and was able to talk freely.

"The thing I just blew up...look behind you.," Alba said nonchalantly, Mine turned to see a gargantuan, red orange fireball made of plasma. Several streams of prominence would jump out of the sphere and then dive back into another spot of the spherical object of flame. Mine noticed that it was far larger than the world beneath her along with the several celestial bodies near the fireball. It made her think that it could engulf the world below her at anytime and wondered why it hadn't.

"That's what you call the sun, its the star that helps give heat to the world beneath you. It's much bigger than your planet. My point is...I just destroyed a star much bigger than that when you dodged my attack. Get it, my Evil Energy is that strong now.," Alba bragged with a scowl on his face. Mine was startled by this fact, but quickly decided that it didn't matter because she had resolved to beat him anyway.

 _What's your point? And what was that? It was like a Desta-ghoul's beam except more concentrated. Is it one of the abilities that you monsters have?_ , Mine thought, giving Alba a peeved expression on her face. Alba initially seemed vexed that it didn't intimidate her as well as he thought, but decided to explain his skill set. After all...there would be no way she would ever be explain this to her comrades after what he planned for her.

"...You're right about that. Technically, Akujin have Seven Skills that we learn in the Academy. **Superbia** \- using Evil Energy to enhance an Akujin's physical traits. **Gulae** \- using Evil Energy as a magnet to draw in more Evil Energy through various means. **Avaritia** \- using Evil Energy to steal properties of a target. **Inertia** \- using Evil Energy to manipulate time itself. **Libidine** \- the ability to inject Evil Energy into a source in order to manipulate it through various means. **Invidiam** \- using Evil Energy to alter one's form for espionage or combat. **Ira** \- the manifestation of Evil Energy fired as powerful emissions of power or energy manifested attacks. There is an 8th that only the Royal Family are permitted to have, but let's getting ahead of myself. What a Desta-ghoul improperly uses and what I just did was an Ira. Centaurus used an advanced one to defeat your maid and I was about to use a particularly forbidden type on your friend...The same thing I'm going to do to you.," Alba explained to Mine in a sinister tone of voice as he drew out a dual set of white blades emitting an eerie white aura from their simple shape.

 _Sorry, but I'm not planning to die twice in a row! Especially for your own amusement, you fake angel bastard!_ , Mine declared in her mind as she fired her dual Pumpkin rifles at him. Alba maneuvered around them with ease, clearly showing a familiarity with the power of the Teigu to her surprise.

"All you've done is add one more weapon to your arsenal and it's an especially pathetic one at that. Why don't I show what real power is.," Alba remarked as he raised a white aura of Evil Energy from his body. Mine tensed up, feeling something familiar was about to happen.

" **Sedecim Maximo Inferna: Arbuda**.," Alba declared as a white light emitted from his body and enveloped the space around them. Mine was frozen stiff while Alba floated freely within the slowed time.

"Inertia has 16 techniques- I just used the Arbuda one. It's similar to the Mahāpadma I taught Esdeath about except it slows down time instead of stopping it entirely. Though, I sincerely doubt you can understand what I'm saying anyway.," Alba said as he hovered behind Mine with the white blade raised over her head.

* * *

Suddenly, the dual pumpkins glowed a bright pink as their pink aura surrounded Mine's body. To his shock, the pink haired girl turned her head sharply to look him directly in the eye as she then proceeded to point one of her rifles at his heart. Alba's surprise at her abrupt ability to move in the slowed time made him unable to dodge her attack in time. He was enveloped into a powerful stream of pink light that zoomed from several miles, but not to the extreme length that Alba had done with his attack earlier.

 _So you're the one who taught Esdeath the technique that defeated Susanoo? I bet it's especially shocking to you...that someone can be in your little world_., Mine boasted in her mind as she looked at the remaining leg of Alba's form.

 _How do I get down from here? I don't even know how high up I am. Should've at least forced him to take me down before I blasted him into nothingness_., Mine complained until she saw the leg twitching. Something felt off and unsettling about it, like the leg was about to come back to life. It seemed absurd, but that's exactly what happened next.

Quickly, the leg regenerated Alba's entire body, complete with his clothing in a similar manner to how a thread weaves clothing. The sight was sickening as the bones were the first to recover, followed by the muscles, the skin and finally the clothing. Once the restoration was complete, it was as if Mine had done no damage to Alba at all.

"So your Danger-Induced Power Augmentation power has evolved into a Danger-Based Counter Adaptation Augmentation ability due to your merger with the Teigu? I need to be careful around that power.," Alba calmly observed with a serene smile, unconcerned with Mine's expression of apprehension towards him due to the unnatural way he healed his body.

 _What's the deal with that? Do all of you freaks have that kind of power_?, Mine asked with a sweat drop falling from her brow. It was clear that he possessed a similar restoration process to a biological Teigu, but his seemed more powerful in comparison. She would have to put in even more power to completely destroy him this time.

"Oh what I just did? It's because I had my little alchemist, Dorothea put her heart and soul into creating the ultimate Philosopher's Stone into my body. Now every atom of my being is capable of restoring my body and making me live forever. It's awesome, but it's clear to me you're one of those cling to normal life span types.," Alba boasted about his immortality. He then proceeded to demonstrate it gruesomely as he blasted off his own head with a white blast. It soon recovered via the unnatural regeneration process that had resurrected his body.

Mine thought back to Tatsumi's description of an amoral alchemist who allied herself with the immoral group Wild Hunt. She was a vampiric alchemist that was obsessed with remaining young and committing heinous experiments on the lives of others. She had met her end at the hands of Leone, but it was likely that she was in Hell and that she might cross paths with her at some point eventually.

"Oh she's an immoral witch because I took her in a low point in her youth as she saw her folks murdered in front of her eyes. You see her family were hunted down as a part of the alchemist purge in the Western Kingdom several decades back and I saved her from the onslaught. And helped her develop her alchemist techniques in order have them used for the Akujin benefit.," Alba spoke as if reading Mine's thoughts as he spoke solemnly as if telling a story.

 _So you''re great pals? Didn't stop you from not saving her from dying under a rock_., Mine snarked, but was met with a disturbing response. Alba proceeded to laugh harshly and insidiously as if it was some joke that was being told.

"Pals? No, I was the one who killed her parents in the first place and forced her to work long hours, abusing her at any given moment. I also forced into a traumatizing fear of aging and death because she would fail constantly and she would whine about her lot in life. Apparently, joining Wild Hunt after being rescued by that Prime Minister's son from my clutches was the best thing that ever happened to her. And once she went to Hell, I forced her to make the Amulets that killed your comrades threatening to destroy her soul if she didn't comply. She snapped and obeyed...and now she's in a realm of nightmares courtesy of His Grace, Nefariam.," Alba explained with a wide glaze with shrunken pupils and a crescent grin.

While Mine definitely couldn't forgive this Dorothea for her actions, the way Alba had spoken about her fate was pitiful enough to warrant some empathy towards her. But, Alba did not stop talking about his heinous deeds, no- he decided to escalate it fruit.

"But, you want to know why I look like Sheele a little bit. It's simple- this is her long lost brother and I took his body for my own. I also performed surgery to replace this body's original, overtly clumsy nerve system with her more competent one in order to become more stable in combat. She was very young when I did this by the way. But, that's not one of my crowning achievements.," Alba added with his calm tone slightly louder than before. Mine's expression became sharped and darkened when he admitted to this. Whether it was exactly true or not, it explained why he looked like Sheele and gave her more of a reason to kill him due to ruining her life. However, even that paled to what he said next.

What followed next was Alba elatedly ranting about own of his personal accomplishments, sounding like a demonic aberration as he did so.

"From the moment she was born, I would disguise a bird that would make she like a rotten child by framing her for when she broke a vase or beat up a puppy. She'd blame me, but no one would believe in her, seeing her as a villain. It got worse as I continued to do so as she got older, no one wanted to hang around her. Then when the Revolutionary Army was founded, I completed the breaking by framing her dad for treason and personally acted as the executioner as I killed him in front of her eyes. She became obsessed with proving herself in justice. So I then told her in her sleep that she needed to use underhanded means to try and win her fights. To show no mercy to criminals, to go behind her superiors' back, killing "evil" immediately, not being aware of your hypocrisy, follow evil people instead of the truly righteous and obey your superiors.," Alba ranted loudly as his words sped up with each second until they were nearly incomprehensible. It was clear that he especially insane underneath the suave exterior he presented himself with. And for some reason, Alba was even more gleeful when talking about her than anyone else and there seemed to be a glimpse of an emotion. That of fear, a noticeably near the end of the monologue, giving the impression he was a coward getting back at someone in a truly spiteful manner. The person he spoke of seemed familiar, almost too familiar.

 _So you told her how to be like-_ , Mine replied before being interjected with an absolutely monstrous statement from Alba.

"What a fucking crock she bought into! Of course it's fucking evil- every goddamn thing I told her! The Ubiquitous clan had a tendency of being gullible from the very foundation of the Empire. She was the biggest and most brain dead sucker I've known in my thousand years of living!," Alba concluded with a deafening laugh of harshness and horridness.

Mine's mind became blank with anger as her form became engulfed in pink energy even larger than when she merged with her Teigu earlier.

* * *

 _Mine opened her eyes to see that she was in the middle of a white space with a rosy pink pumpkin with eight pairs of root like limbs and two red eyes glaring at her. When she looked hostilely at it, the pumpkin managed to grow even larger than it was before and more menacing in appearance. However when she sighed, the pumpkin shrank accordingly to a smaller size and its features became more amiable as a result._

 _"So you're the true form of my Teigu? This must be in my inner thoughts. Either that or I'm so pissed that I'm hallucinating this.," Mine said to herself in an irritable yet calm voice._

 _To her surprise, the Pumpkin raised its first root limb on its left side as if it was trying to say something. Mine was able to understand its nonverbal message quite easily._

 _"One shot. So I get only one shot?, Fine by me, it better be worth it to see that sicko shit himself.," Mine replied to the Pumpkin with a confident smirk. However, the Pumpkin turned its body downwards as if disappointed that this pink haired girl had not understood who that one shot was meant for._

 _To its surprise, Mine lowered herself to meet its downward glaze with a_ _mischievous grin on her face._

 _"So you know of someway to really get him in trouble? I'm all ears.," Mine said with a closed eyed smile. The Pumpkin eyes closed upwards as if in agreement. Their secret plan was about to commence as the white space began to glow brighter than before. Somehow, Mine knew that what she was going to do was the right option._

* * *

When the energy cleared, Mine was wearing a sleek pink dress with streamlined rods with a square hole on the tips hovering over her arms. A small pink gem glowed in the center of her chest. Her feet were completely covered by the flowing gown and the pink pumpkins had vanished completely.

Mine's eyes had become pinprick, staring at the purple haired demon with the intent to obliterate him from existence. For turning a girl into the psychopath that killed her friends along with other countless heinous crimes, he needed to be punished in the most agonizing way possible.

"Oh I get now. I bet you upgraded to Danger Negation- it seems to be the case. Any threat to you is negated as you fire an attack that is unblock-able and annihilates your enemy. Too bad for you...," Alba explained, resuming his calm voice. Something then unusual occurred within his eyes.

"I have an even more overpowered ability now that I've decided to open my eyes! Sorry about the pun, but it'll be the last thing you ever see.," Alba shouted as the irises and pupils in his eyes split into four. Mine then felt an unnatural dread that overshadowed her newly awakened rage, something about the way his eyes looked seemed incomprehensible and transcendent- like it was staring into the eyes of a God. A god of madness.

Suddenly as soon as four pupils solidified in each of his eyes, Mine's body became brown with rust as it slowly eroded away for some reason she couldn't explain. Not that she would ever have to time to fully grasp it anyway.

"This is one of my Trump Cards: **God Eye**. I can see everything that is to occur to my target's future and "know" everything that is needed to destroy them with ease. I don't just see one future- I witness every possible outcome in the space-time continuum, using that knowledge I've seen to manifest a counter to my opponent in any shape or form. I also can modify the future to make it so I get an immunity to what could defeat me and turn it to a more advantageous one. It's how I managed to take this body in the first place.," Alba explained as Mine glared beyond furiously, his tone archaic and solemn. In addition to regeneration, overwhelming strength and the ability to slow down time- Alba had demonstrated this ability. And what was worse, it made Mine think about what she overheard from Scurra when he fought Lubbock.

Alba was likely the 2nd weakest of the group with Aqua directly below him and meant that the remaining ten had even more absurd powers. And that wasn't even getting into the Genuine Prefects, the Black Prefects, the Princes, the Akujin adults, their superiors and likely their top overlord. Mine's eyes began to dim and glaze over as she fell into despair.

"It's not a Danger because it's a power beyond your understanding, thus you can't understand why it's so terrifying. Bye bitch.," Alba concluded in a more cheerful manner as he smiled with closed eyes.

Mine unconsciously fired a shot to the world below, a powerful stream of pink light that landed in the middle of the continent of the Empire to his surprise. Alba did not like this futile resistance and stabbed her through the chest with the eerie white blade.

"This is the Ira technique: **God's Absolute Wrath**. It sends the soul in contact with it into oblivion. You were nothing, but a speck to me.," Alba declared coldly as he retracted the blade from her heart.

Mine then fell backwards into the world below her, slowly fading away in white light as she proceeded downwards. To Alba's vexation, Mine smiled as if she had accomplished something.

 _Tatsumi.,_ Mine thought with a soft smile as she vanished before she was even near the Hell Kingdom, the place she was about to land in. No one paid attention to this sight as they were distracted by an inhumanly loud scream of agony coming from the massive castle where the Hell King resided.

Mine's single stray shot had managed to strike the Hell King, a single shot of defiance against the evils of this world. At the cost of her existence and her child who lost his mother.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill Your Hopes Part 6**


	65. Kill Your Hopes Part 6

**Author Notes: Continuing from last chapter, Alba showcases an ability not unlike the one from Bleach's final main antagonist- it was also an answer to Night Raid's tendency to pull off miracles in order to defeat their opponents. And like I mentioned before, the situation grows even grimmer than before as more and more dark elements will be added onto the story as it progresses. This concludes the first "bout" mini arc between Night Raid and the White** **Substitute Prefects. Next is Wave's fight with Negrot, which will see the conclusion that was interrupted by Quercu earlier.**

 **Chapter 65: Kill Your Hopes Part 6**

* * *

 **Heaven**

Lilium the old leader of the Jizenjin opened his eyes, two blackish voids with white irises with black pupils in the center. Something had managed to make him express enough concern in the mortal realm that he had to open his eyes. He sitting his private chamber, a white room with a clear marble floor with four Ionic columns and platinum white walls. The celling of the room on the other hand, was a dark void with several stars illuminating along with several revolving planets and the occasional comet zooming over the horizon. Lilium used this room in order to meditate in order to achieve a higher understanding of the universe that he was given charge of. However, today- something had managed to break that concentration and it originated on the planet that the Akujin most heavily occupied, that of Earth.

 _So someone has managed to awaken a God's Eye, to think it was a mere avian instead of my son who awoke it first. Being idle is no longer an option with the Akujin- the world below is swirling with corruption and depravity and allowing them to evolve beyond their previous capabilities.,_ the elderly man thought as he instantly figured out the identity of the disturbance due to his omniscience. He unfolded his legs and stood up. Slowly, he floated towards the entrance of the room, a pair of pearly white doors of ornate design and phased through them like an ethereal spirit. He then closed his eyes and turned his head towards the azure sky that made up Heaven. A series of unusual objects with golden auras began descending downwards towards a particular set of individuals as if drawn by an unknown magnetism of fate.

 _The weapons that had been lost to time have finally decided to fulfill their destiny. Their resolve is strong enough to breach into God's domain and drag their destined partners into battle, even when they had achieved peace after living in suffering. A curse to those pulled into their inescapable fate, but a blessing to those with good. These individuals will serve as one of the 48 swords needed to slay the Devil my son hath become.,_ Lilium thought as he witnessed the weapons land in small craters in front of their respective owner.

These particular individuals were especially shocked to discover the items in front of them. The Jizenjin around them narrowed their eyes, suspecting that a war would soon arrive in the Heavens themselves.

* * *

 **Hell Kingdom**

The sky began to darken as loud rumbling gave way to a single drop of water that fell onto the earth. It descended slowly until dropping on the one called Lubbock's head. Then a second dropped a few feet away from him. A few minutes later, a dreary downpour blanked the area, obscured the Akujin into vague demonic shapes with glowing eyes of pure white. They remained motionless in their place, not attacking them for some reason that only they knew.

However, this wasn't what they were focusing on at the moment. Suddenly, memories of their pink haired comrade flashed in their thoughts as if a story had finally concluded. The only exception to this was Wave wasn't as close to Mine as the rest of them were.

Leone recalled how Mine was bossy, ill-tempered and cold at times- yet could be very soft when she wanted to be. She thought of a time where she attempted to use Pumpkin on her when she teased her too much about her height. Slowly that grin turned into a frown of sorrow.

Lubbock remembered how she would scold him for being exceptionally lecherous at times and would beat him along with Leone for his perverted behavior. He then scowled as the memory ended, sensing something terrible had happened to Mine.

Chelsea remembered how she would tease Mine and she later came to regret being cold to her initially. A notion came to her subconscious, one that seemed to tell her that they would never speak again.

Sheele remembered all the times that she was with Mine in spite of her clumsiness often causing her friend problems such as getting Mine in a clothes dryer one time. This sensation of nostalgia caused her to have a suspicious familiar feeling...except the situation of survivor and sacrificed were reversed.

Susanoo recalled the first wielder of Pumpkin, an overly emotional and at times violent woman who could be kind sometimes. This was followed by her next life, a naive and rather clueless woman who could demonstrate a firm resolve when wanting to protect her comrades. And finally, Mine herself who he had come to see as a sharp tongued yet valuable ally. It would mark the third time he had sensed her life end...and this time it was the very last.

Najenda then recalled the first time she had met Mine back when she was establishing Night Raid.

 _So lady, you're going to promise that there'll be no discrimination right? Once we clean up the trash in the Empire?,_ _Mine asked Najenda with a scowl on her face. The former was looking at the latter sitting at her desk with Pumpkin laid in front of her. The_ _Revolutionary Army had located her after witnessing her kill a particularly racist noble with a sling shot and had her brought in front of Najenda._

 _You have my_ _guarantee, I look forward to working with you. You will need a weapon to assassinate the corrupt and eventually fight other Teigu users if the need arises. I want you to take this. Its name is Roman Artillery: Pumpkin, one of the 48 Teigu of the Empire's early years. If it's compatible with you, then it will make your job much easier to handle., Najenda explained calmy as she briefed Mine on the situation at hand._

 _Ok, Whatever you say lady., Mine replied with skepticism as she took the rifle in her hands._

The memory faded away as a revelation of immense sadness filled her heart.

Bulat still hiding behind the alley way felt the same sensation of recalling Mine and then being filled with an emptiness of something being lost forever. Busu cried loudly, unconsciously feeling that his mother was now gone.

Tatsumi and Akame had glimpses of their interactions with Mine, with Tatsumi's being the more intimate of the two. However, they were overshadowed by the changes that were occurring to their bodies due to the procedures they were currently undergoing.

Alba then shot down from the sky like a shooting comet, landing a few feet away from the group in a crouching position, his feet wide apart and supporting his weight with one fist on the floor while the other hand is outstretched diagonally upwards and away from their body. He looked completely unharmed and had a placid expression on his face. The fact that he appeared to be completely unscathed made Najenda extremely apprehensive. She felt that Mine's own transformation was on par with Tatsumi's evolved form in terms of power. Alba being alive and not even dirtied meant that the purple haired boy was even stronger than her.

However, other thoughts began to run through her head- those of hatred.

* * *

"Well, that was a disaster that was thankfully avoided. If it were up to the Black Faction, she would've become a great threat if she fully mastered her Teigu. They tend to spare those with potential for the sake of their blood lust. Good thing I took care of it while she still in the development stages. It demonstrates how superior the White Faction is.," Alba muttered to himself as he rose as he proceeded to slowly walk away. The Black Faction seemed to be especially disgusted with the apparent ease that the Alabaster Wing had managed to defeat his opponent.

"Why are you here and not Mine?," Leone asked Alba, her expression shadowed and her tone icy with a subtle anger. Somehow she already knew the answer in her mind, the chilling thought that began to plague her thoughts the moment the rain fell, the moment that the memories of Mine flooded her head and the moment that Alba reappeared to them unscathed while she had not done so.

"Doesn't my being here already answered your question.," Alba said in a monotone voice of apathy as he continued to walk away. It set off a fuse in each of Night Raid's hearts, with the exception of Chelsea who fell on her news devastated of the news. They prepared their battle stances, intent on killing the person who had destroyed Mine.

"Do you realize what you've done by doing that? You're not getting away with your life intact.," Najenda spoke coldly as she clenched her mechanical arm. Alba responded by emitting an eerie silver-white aura from his body, he did not like this sort of resistance and had expected them to surrender immediately with the death of their comrade. This defiance was the opposite effect of what he wanted to have happen.

"Are you sure you're not the ones who are in over your heads?," Alba stated coldly as he turned around to face the Night Raid party. Abruptly, eight individuals appeared behind as they zoomed out of the classroom. They were Aqua, Centaurus, Nix, Draca Mus, Rosa, Apium and Scurra, who Nefariam had somehow neglected to teleport. The fire that built up inside of them had dimmed with the appearance of these Akujin. One had demonstrated superior firepower to Pumpkin and the rest had essentially toyed with them in their first bout. The hope that they could at least take Alba out was slowly dying away.

The teal haired girl glared at them with steel-cold eyes, Draca with a narrow glare of aloof superiority, Mus with a dispassionate glance, Nix as Rosa being resolute yet reluctant at the same time, Centaurus have a severe expression on his face, Scurra smiling eerily and Apium showcasing a bestial expression with a grin filled with rows of sharp teeth.

It was all, but certain that it would lead into another fight when someone spoke with a profound tone of voice. Also a sound began to fill the air, to be more precise, it had being ringing for quite a while. It was just that Night Raid hadn't been paying much attention to it in the first place due to focusing on Mine and Alba.

Malum spoke in a stoic yet infuriated tone of voice as he looked directly at Alba-

"I wonder if you're a dolt, but it seems your fight managed to get my Father injured. I hope for your sake that it wasn't your own attack that managed to hit him just now."

Alba immediately became terrified as he heard the inhuman scream of the Hell King coming from the nightmarish castle where he now resided. Before he could make a plea in order to make himself more innocent, Night Raid took the chance to escape. It was a pragmatic choice given how overwhelmed they currently were at the moment, they needed a better strategy in how to deal with them.

Suddenly, a bullet shot made of blue Evil Energy shot through Najenda's left leg and forced her to fall on the ground. The wound regenerated, but it managed to slow the momentum of their escape as the Akujin proceeded to block their escape. They turned around to see that it was Seryu had fired the shot from her right arm that had been transfigured into a rifle. Aome emerged from behind her and said coldly,

"You need to stay here. It's now the Grand Chariot's turn to fight the Ebony Wing again."

Wave then noticed a humanoid slowly walking towards him. A blackish gray 7'3 humanoid wearing sleek, streamlined black armor over his muscular body with a black, transparent visor shaped like a beak that covered the top part of his head that flashed two golden shimmers of light and two pitch black arched wings emerging from the shoulder blades on his back.

"I wish to continue what we left on last time, Grand Chariot user.," Negrot spoke with a deep voice as he stared at his opponent with hawk like eyes.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Morbidity**


	66. Kill The Morbidity

**Author Notes: Continuing from the last chapter, the grimness goes on as the group is further reminded of how hopeless and out of depth they are in the current situation.**

 **Chapter 66: Kill The Morbidity**

* * *

"Commence.," declared Infernum the Demon Akujin Black Prefec in a loud tone of voicet causing the crowd to shout loudly in Negrot's favor. The remaining White Substitute Prefects on the other hand, were slowly leaving from the area, not wanting to involve themselves with this seemingly meaningless brawl. Najenda and the others glared angrily at them, especially on Alba who had utterly destroyed Mine. The aforementioned Alba then jerked his head in Negrot's direction and said heartlessly to him-

"You're an anencephalic dolt whose only claim to birth is being a younger sibling to me. Don't attempt to anything that undermines me understand...if you're even capable of that."

This caused Negrot to sulk slightly, it seemed to Night Raid that Alba and Negrot had an extremely negative relationship before realizing that Negrot was the younger one in spite of his older appearance. However, it was hard to tell how much older Alba really was underneath the purple haired, bespectacled form he currently had.

Malum then glared at the Substitute Prefects with an oppressive stare that seemed to cause the ground to crack slightly in response to Alba's cold words to Negrot. They then proceeded to leave as they possibly could, the real reason being that they had angered the Black Prefect successor candidate and it was best to retreat before he decided to do worse to them. Especially in Alba's case, as he inadvertently caused the Hell King to be injured by a stray shot from Mine's last attack. So he had even more reason to retreat before he got into any more trouble.

Once the White Substitute Prefect group left the area, Negrot turned his gaze towards Wave with the intent to fight him more seriously than before. He was severe and morbid, ready to unleash his incredible powers onto his opponent. Wave on the other hand, was reluctant to fight and took a passive stance.

"Why art thou hesitating... **Manus Tenebris**!," Negrot asked harshly before throwing a fist sized black, swirling vortex into Wave's gut. It sent the young man into the air and towards a nearby building. Night Raid looked in shock as this occurred, wondering why Wave wasn't fighting back in the slightest.

Negrot then flew into the air with his shadowy wings and propelled towards Wave's location until he hovered a few feet away. He looked at him with a narrow look of disappointment as Wave continued to be passive and refusing to fight him.

"I killed your master like a gnat and made the previous user die slowly and painfully- making sure that not even animals or nature itself would interrupt his suffering. Are you not motivated enough?," Negrot asked coldly with a clenched right fist. Wave continued to be unresponsive to Negrot's words. Sighing, Negrot turned away and began flying away to a certain direction in the South as a mercilessly, cold thought came to his head. If Wave couldn't fight on his own, then he needed more motivation to do so.

"Perhaps the heads of your parents will provide more motivation for you.," Negrot said coldly with his back turned to Wave, the expression that Night Raid did see had a resolute ruthless, his eyes pinprick and his mouth positioned in a downward crescent shape. They were almost motivated to attack him fruitlessly with the exception of Chelsea due to the horrible thing he planned to do to get Wave to become more serious. However, Wave's response was something that Negrot did not expect.

"What's going to happen to Kurome and Akame? Those two girls took them to fixed? Into what exactly?," Wave said with a harsh whisper as his eyes were obscured by his hair. Negrot narrowed his gaze as he refused to acknowledge Wave's inquiry.

"It's none of your concern, you're only here to provide amusement for His Grace's entertainment...as well as provide me with a worthy adversary. So I will bring out your hidden power so that you can be a challenge to-," Negrot explained calmly as he slowly turned to face Wave. To his slightly widened gaze of subdued astonishment, Wave rushed towards him with a fiery look of determination in his eyes.

"What are you going to do to them?!," Wave yelled as he threw a right kick towards Negrot with all of his might. To his shock, Negrot weaved past him with subtle afterimages following him as he closed the gap between his leg and his stomach.

"To prevent them from becoming dumb beasts, they will be brought into salvation and become divine agents of Death for His Majesty.," Negrot replied stoically as he rocketed a right jab into Wave's stomach. His strike was blocked by Wave's left elbow, which shook violently due to the power behind the Ebony Wing's jab.

"From how I look at things, it's more like damnation and you're forcing them to become devils! Kurome...Kurome...you're forcing her to kill again- aren't you?! After everything that happened to make her live a more peaceful life- You're making her do what she's been forced to do for years! Damn you!," Wave shouted furiously in response as he slowly pushed Negrot's right jab backwards. Negrot was about to scoff at his opponent's surprising show of compassion to individuals that by his admission to not really matter to him. Then he noticed that there was something slightly different about his attack, one that Wave himself was likely unaware of.

The Ebony Wing caught a glimpse, a mere glimpse of it- Wave's elbow was emitting a golden aura with glittering light that was forcing the black Evil Energy from Negrot's right jab back. Quickly before the aura enveloped the jab, Negrot flew backwards in order to gain some distance in order to not become infected by what he figured it actually was.

Wave looked confused as to why Negrot had retreated so suddenly and why there was a glint of anticipation in his eyes.

 _If you are capable of_ _utilizing Good Energy, then I will answer your resolve with one of my more powerful techniques.,_ Negrot thought with a resolute, seriousness as the air around him got heavier and more dense. He was about to use a powerful technique and judging by the intensity, it would be much stronger than Manus Tenebris.

The purple pupils in his eyes then shrank in the Ebony Wing's eyes as spiral wisps of black Evil Energy swirled around Negrot's arms. He then uttered in a morbid tone of voice as the entire space turned pitch black.

" **Noctis**."

Suddenly, the loud rustling of dual vortexes sped towards Wave at incredibly fast speeds. However due to the current obscurity of the area around him, Wave could not visualize what was in front of him, propelling at incredible speeds. His body was then shredded by the vortexes swerving on both sides of his body. Wide streaks of blood shot from his body as Wave attempted to scream, but couldn't utter a single sound for some reason.

The blackness retreated back to its original source, back to the Ebony Wing as dual black cyclones swirled on his muscular arms. Wave could only glimpse at his opponent looking down at him as he fell to the ground, knowing he lost the fight. He landed with a loud thud, defeated and surrounded by a ring of blood stains painted around his body like the the flames of the sun.

Negrot then landed in front of his lord and kneeled before Malum with his head lowered in respect. Malum nodded causing Negrot to rise to his feet, acknowledging his victory over Wave.

"It seems at least you feel they have potential. That is good enough to please me for the moment. Hopefully, these onlookers will use this as motivation to improve themselves.," Malum said to Negrot in a profound tone of voice as he signaled to the others that it was time to go.

The Black Faction then slowly walked away from Wave and Night Raid, but not before Malum stated coldly,

"It seems 47 Teigu are left to fight in the competition. The Pumpkin has fulfilled her destiny so she can no longer participate in Lord Malum's contest. If you want to get revenge, retribution or settle old grudges- develop your skills for the next time we face each other. Otherwise, the contest will be dull for me and my brother's hordes."

With that, they slowly walked away as Negrot gave a glance towards Wave's fallen form and thought to himself in a serious tone of inner voice.

 _Improve thine skills Grand Chariot user so we may have a more aspiring duel. Otherwise, the next time we face each other in combat- I will_ _obliterate thine soul so you will never trouble His Grace or His Majesty in any age that succeeds this one._

Seryu lingered somewhat for a sort while until Aome signaled her to leave him. Reluctantly, Seryu left Wave where he lay defeated, knowing the way she was now- that she not be able to help him.

Night Raid grudgingly stood by as the Black Faction students vanished into the distance. Wave took a glance at the black winged humanoid and silently cursed his weakness for not being able to do anything to his opponent.

* * *

They looked at Wave and then saw another silhouette heading towards them with another following behind the the first figure.

It was an indigo haired woman in a white lab coat and a blond young man in regal attire. Najenda clenched her green fist as the woman drew closer, the tension built up until this small woman stopped a few feet away from Wave. It was Gainen and Rakoto, the king of the Western Kingdom, but Najenda's attention was primarily on Gainen in particular.

"This is what you get for going in without me explaining about Good Energy-," Gainen complained until she was hit dead on in the face by a green fist fired with a silver cable attaching to a large green arm from an enraged Najenda. Rakoto looked in shock as the woman skipped a few feet like a pebble across a lake until she stopped with a loud thud and in a fetal position. Slowly, the indigo haired woman rose to her feet to see a narrow eyed Najenda.

Gainen was surprisingly unharmed from the attack, even her glasses were unscathed from the strike. Her indigo iris eyes shinned through her usually thick glasses as she gave a nonchalant expression, quickly figuring out why Najenda had punched her.

"If it's about the Tengu, I was still in the middle of having it produced while I met you. It's only been a short while since they been operable for use. I had to keep them distracted and didn't know that the White Prefect group being sent were the Substitute ones. If it were the Genuine ones, it would been a bloody affair, but it would been prolonged enough so we would've-," Gainen explained only to get another green propelled fist in her face, only this time she remained steadfast in her position.

"If it's about those vicious hyenas then I experienced how violent they can be. So you'd rather have the capital be mauled by a band of crazed monsters than being obliterated by a sick minded girl?," Najenda asked with a vehement tone of voice, having remembered when both the Genuine and Substitute Prefects gained up on her in a brutal manner. The Night Raid members were shocked from this revelation and soon became sullen with anger as they glared at Gainen. Chelsea was the exception, with some part of her agreeing with Gainen on the necessity of not being soft, but also melancholy from how morbid the situation had become. Especially with Mine seemingly gone from existence forever.

"...A small population's sacrifice is a necessity for humanity as a whole to keep alive. Well, it's good that it turned out that somehow some dolt managed to screw over the initial plan using that gate to instantaneously warp to Heaven and you're now back together. One, two, three, four...I guess the fifth one managed to fulfill her duty and thus it finally occurred.," Gainen said methodically as she shuffled her glasses slightly with her right hand. Her answer only mad Najenda even more angry due to how callous the words that came out sounded.

"What occurred?," Najenda asked again with a snarl. She was ready to beat her into the ground for her apathy towards the citizens of the capital's plight. This desire became more intense as she soon guessed the implication of what Gainen meant by "four" left and the significance of Mine's death.

"...For the past millennium, 48 individuals have been cursed to reincarnate every 500 years due to the curse of the Hell King in order to land a blow on him. Due to the nature of the curse, if one deals a blow, then the individual in question will cease to exist due to the conditions being fulfilled and the necessity for them continuing to be reborn had exhausts their spirit's ability to stabilize as a physical form has lessened over each rebirth. One has finally managed to do so, now the rest of you should follow suit and the Hell King will dealt four more blows.," Gainen explained only to be punched again, this time from Leone who looked extremely pissed at the callousness of what this indigo haired woman was trying to say.

"...So you're trying to say, we're basically here to be a suicide squad to deal with those three monsters that seem to be the bosses of these demons? I'm ok with getting even with 'em, but will this involve people who just happen to have past lives relating to beat this monster...basically bystanders forced to do your dirty work...Is that right?," Leone asked harshlesslu as she grabbed the collar of the indigo haired woman.

"They'll be brought up to speed once they get their Teigu, though they'll less picky about the methods then you all seem to be. You in particular seem to be almost to the pinnacle of your power and Susanoo seems to have already achieved his full potential. Good, he can help you-," Gainen replied with a stoic expression on her face, unintimidated by Leone's feral expression, only to be punched repeatedly in the face. After a few minutes, Leone let out of annoyance that Gainen was unfazed by her attacks and that Leone's own fist seemed to be more damaged than what she intended to do to the small woman. It was like hitting an extremely dense mountain for some reason.

"I've dealt with several people who argue against my extreme methods...they tend to be the types rather go down in reckless impatience, thinking things will work out. For the past millennium mind you...and I've given up trying to argue or understand that logic You can be the vanguard that attacks first, but know that we won't be held accountable for your mess.," Gainen explained coldly as she fixed her collar and walked towards Wave. She tossed him over her shoulder and slowly walked away from the group. From the way she spoke, it seemed that she was just "tired" of talking to them due to the fact that she likely had conversations like this before with others that annoyed Gainen as much as Najenda was doing right at this moment.

"We're not done, there's a damn lot more than what you told me. They were talking about extinction and bringing forth the apocalypse. This is clearly something more than just the story of a monster who ruled the world until the Empire overthrew him.," Najenda shouted furiously as Gainen and a reluctant Rakoto walked away from them.

"Here's more to the story- Nequam's the Devil and he's rebelling against his father, God himself. I'll bring you up to speed once I drop off this one. It means we're going to pick you up and train you. The specifics will be brought up latter. Here's some advice, if you find the people you'll be working together against a little too repulsive for your moral code- shove it. Humanity's safety is more important than the righteousness of the ones that ultimately save it.," Gainen explained coldly as a rainbow suddenly emerged from the sky and landed in front of her.

To Najenda's shock, Gainen entered it along with Rakoto and vanished as soon as she was completely in the multicolored light. Before Najenda could run towards her, the rainbow rose into the sky and vanished from sight. An infinite amount of questions began to race through her head, but they were silenced the emotion of sadness due to losing one of her close comrades.

Najenda fell on her knees and screamed in anger as the loss of Mine became even clearer to her. The sky continued to rain mercilessly as she did so. The rest of Night Raid shared in her sadness with Sheele easily being the most heartbroken of the group present.

And it hinted the darker days ahead, when their optimism would be cruelly dashed to pieces by the Akujin and the harshness of a war that would settle the fate of everything.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Magic Show Part 1- Phantasia and his 19 followers face off against** **Ace Solution: Die League's current owner in a battle of sorcery of epic proportions.**


	67. Kill The Magic Show Part 1

**Author Notes: It's been over two months since I started this fanfic and I'm glad that there are people still wanting to read this. This chapter serves as a set up for the fight that'll be coming in the next chapter. The way the fight will go will be different from the majority of Akame Ga Kill** **fights as it involves a very different set of rules.**

 **In case you're wondering Ba-Ru is a play on Babe Ruth, one of the most famous baseball players in history. It also goes along with the baseball theme that Die Leaguer seems to go by.**

 **Chapter 67: Kill The Magic Show Part 1**

* * *

 ** _15 years ago- Northern Part of the Empire- Nameless Tribe Huts_**

 _A blue haired girl and an unusual being who covered himself in white, segmented robes were facing off against a group of people. The latter's objective was simple- to wipe these people from existence as per the orders of his superiors. The azure haired girl watched on as the clothed being did this horrendous deed looking placid as she observed the carnage. She had recently lost her entire village and the group that this hooded being belonged to had taken her in as a potential weapon for them to use in the future. She didn't mind as long as she could get stronger and fight ever stronger enemies, but it annoyed her that this group would kill off every potentially powerful_ _individual in each of the villages they visited. She found it more fun if the survivors would be left alive to provide entertainment for the future, but the group disagreed with her notions of entertainment entirely._

 _The clothed one as he continued to slaughter this tribe of people, deiced to preach a series of doctrines that would become integral to her character later in life._

 _"Weak people who can't do anything are trash, perishable beings that exist to sate our sadism and pleasure. Become strong to make the weak submit to your will. Kill positive emotions, get rid of the feelings that limit you. Especially the misguided beliefs of justice and righteous understand?," said the hooded one known as Phantasia in a cold, harsh tone towards the blue haired girl wearing tribal clothing. As he spoke, Phantasia proceeded to have the_ _tribespeople to be killed_ _in increasingly graphic and nightmarish ways._

 _Eventually, the villagers were down to a mere ten and only their chieftain was still able to keep fighting in spite of his injuries. However, the unusual powers that Phantasia possessed_ _ultimately made the chieftain's struggle pointless. Soon the combatant was bloodied and on the ground, barely gasping for life. Before he considered finishing off the man, Phantasia then turned to the blue haired girl with his solid golden eyes narrowed._

 _"Do certain fighters always think their empty sense of justice makes them so important? All he needed to do was submit. "Protect others"? They can only protect one thing: their own lives no matter how much you delude yourself, it's the absolute truth. Want to know what a human being is...?," Phantasia asked the blue haired girl in a contemptuous tone of voice before heading to the chieftain of the tribe._

 _"If you submit, I'll spare your life, that of your tribe and your territory. Favorable it not? If you rebel then you'll be tortured to death, it's simple as that.," Phantasia told the chief leader in a pragmatic, callous tone of voice. The leader looked at the remaining villagers with an expression of concern, knowing that if he fell then the remaining few would die due to his stubborn refusal to surrender. The heavily injured man rose to his feet and then bowed to the hooded figure while the blue haired girl looked on with an expression of confusion for what Phantasia was doing. It was also something that she took to her heart as she_ _grew older: the weak were destined to be under the boot of the strong. While her father had applied to nature, this Phantasia's words were that of a conqueror's justification for enslaving others. Slowly, the advice of the group would seep into her_ _subconscious and warp her character into something worse._

 _"You're not in the wrong for wanting to prove yourself better by making others bow to you because they are weaker.. It's the one who talked about sacrificing his life with no regrets yet will submit when doing anything to protect his "belongings" to make himself feel good about himself. Protecting others is ultimately a weakness to be exploited.," Phantasia said frigidly to the blue haired girl as he turned his back on the now_ _subservient tribe. The blue haired girl nodded as if this was something important to understand. Feeling satisfied, she proceeded to go hunt for meat for herself until the next member of the group decided to take her under their wing._

 _As she walked into the distance, Phantasia continued to watch the girl until he was sure that she was far enough away._

 _He then proceeded to go back on his word..., followed by the screams of the tribe as they became engulfed in flame._

* * *

 **Present Time- Eastern** **Continent**

 _Why would I be thinking of such a thing at this moment?,_ Phantasia thought irritably as he and his 18 other subordinates traveled through the unusual golden warp space generated by their remaining teammate, Forbis the Portal. The members going through the warp were Tuitio the Defense. Musica the Lyrical. Execratus the Accursed. Visus the Sight. Hallucinatio the Illusionary. Reprimo the Repress. Accersito the Summoning. Fractione the Breaking. Lucrido the Mimic. Intactilis the Untouchable. Possideo the Possessive. Mentis the Mind. Insania the Mad. Muta the Mute. Coniecto the Guess. Mixtio the Blend. Rigidum the Erasure and Invisibilium the Unseen, respectively.

As for their appearances, they varied greatly- to the point that some barely seemed human.

Forbis the Portal was a large sized individual with a golden mask with with an opening shaped like a keyhole and had a large, white cloaked rectangular body shaped like a doorway, opened his cloak like an unfolding pair of curtain. When his power was active, his form would implode on itself and be separated from the physical plane until he and his occupants arrived at their destination.

Execratus the Accursed was a small, roundish being in a dull white segmented cloak with a silver mask. The mask had three vertical diamond shaped carved eyes, a series of dots that went from the bottom of the eyes to the sides of the mask and a triangle toothed carved smile.

Tuitio the Defense was a medium sized bald man with medium brown skin, long earlobes and prominent lips; he wore a fur pelt over his back and a white kelt over the lower half of his body. Tuitio had purple runes over his his exposed chest and arms. His eyes had orange sclera and gray irises. And to complete the ensemble, he had a long tooth bone pierced through his thick nose.

Musica the Lyrical was a bespectacled young woman with med-length, vermillion colored hair and wearing a white composer suit with silver musical note motifs adorning the attire.

Visus the Sight was a blue iris eye headed being with a white top hat and a silver dress suit. He held a silver cane in his left gloved hand and had a crystal ball in his right.

Halluncinatio the Illusionary was a faceless, bald humanoid with silver skin, wearing a white robe and silver/white check-board wizard hat.

Reprimo the Repress was a crouched gray-skinned humanoid with brass covered runes on his emancipated body wearing only white, baggy pants. He covered his face with his two large hands, which hid his face. Two sets of yellow iris eyes positioned vertically would peer through the spaces between the hands and the face.

Accersito the Summoning was a gaunt, ghoulish man with large, milky white eyes and pointed ears. He wore a white robe with his black rune covered, thin arms exposed.

Fractione the Breaking was a boisterous young woman with frilled, long red hair and red-violet iris eyes. She wore a white business suit with her bosom exposed. In comparison, to the others, she seemed to be the most emotional of the group.

Lucrido the Mimic was a completely bald, and featureless, white skinned man wearing a simple white robe. Each of his ears is encased by a circular, headphone-like covering, surrounded by a dark-colored trim.

Intactilis the Untoucable was a stoic young man with mauve colored short hair that had braids that went down his shoulder, almost making him seem girl like in appearance. He wore a long, white robe with billowing sleeves.

Possiedeo the Possessive was a tiny humanoid wearing a white turban with a green eye mark in the middle of the headgear, an upper robe long billowing sleeves and baggy pants with silver curved shoes. Two white, pupil-less eyes peered from behind the blackness from the obscured face.

Mentis the Mind was a small man with narrow, beady eyes and a bulbous head to house his extremely large brain. He had no limbs, so he seemed to wear a special, white suit that generated silver energy that manifested as his arms and legs.

Insania the Mad was a girl with wild, fuchsia colored hair and magenta iris eyes with several circles within them. She wore a white robe with two pairs of sleeves in spite of not visibly having an extra set of arms. Her insane laughter hinted that along with Execratus, was the most unstable of the group.

Muta the Mute was a silver haired young woman with cerulean iris eyes and a bob-cut hairstyle with a long ponytail. She wore a dress suit with triangle style shoes and a rectangular object shaped like a zipper.

Conciecto the Guess was an elfin humanoid with long, sliver hair and long ears who wore a white suit of armor designed like a robe with silver "?" embedded all over the attire. He had a perpetual expression where one eye was narrow and the other was extremely wide.

Mixtio the Blend was small, long green-blue haired girl with matching iris eyes a large white hat and billowing robes of white coloring with swirl motifs. She had a deadpan expression on her face.

Rigidum the Erasure was a pale skinned, white haired young adult male with frightening golden iris eyes and wore a white shirt along with white pants.

Invisibilium the Unseen was an invisible humanoid who wore a white robe and a pointed hat. Its only visible features were the two glowing orbs that made up its eyes.

* * *

Finally, the golden warp space gave way to a orient themed temple with appeared to be a large white crystal inside the center of the building. This crystal had a person inside of it, one that was elderly yet powerful at the same time and there were heavy implications that whatever was inside was still alive.

Not wanting to waste time, Phantasia attempted to summon a bronze colored energy ring with runes covering it in front of his left sleeved arm. He then proceeded to summon several rings around the first ring. In the space of the first ring, a golden colored beam was fired towards the crystal.

Suddenly, a set of six spheres propelled towards the crystal with a golden light surrounding their shapes. They collided with the crystal, causing it to be shattered instantly and dissipating the golden beam fired by Phantasia .

As the dust cleared, it became clear what each of these spheres were- the Teigu, **Ace Solution: Die Leaguer** \- the magical/elemental type Teigu, which had instinctively had sought its true master. The figure that was locked inside the crystal then stepped forward, as if being inside the crystal had not affected his movements at all. He was an large, elderly man with a long beard, pink robe and purple pointed hat.

"My suspicions were correct, I must eliminate you now before you can become a threat to my masters- Ba-Ru.," said Phantasia with a severe tone of urgency, knowing that this man was capable of.

To his annoyance, Ba-Ru ignored him and his followers in favor of speaking to the orbs in front of him.

"Oh Die Leaguer, did some nasty swine use you? Oh they did, didn't they? I'm going to have to talk to Gainen in order to work off the negative karma that's been building up inside of you.," said Ba-Ru to the orbs with the tone one would use when speaking to a tormented pet.

"Heh, heh. He can ignore us all he wants. But, soon he'll be dead.," Fractione said in a haughty tone as she crossed her arms around her ample bosom.

Finally, Ba-Ru turned to the 19 and said this to them in a serious tone-

"Actually I can't die and your superior knows the reason why. Isn't that right...my former apprentice?"

"I now serve a more worthy mentor and liege. Former Mentor.," Phantasia spoke severely as he prepared to fight Ba-Ru. The other nineteen prepared for battle as well.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Magic Show Part 2**


	68. Kill The Magic Show Part 2

**Author Notes: Sorry that it's taken several months to do, life's been busy for me for the long run. So this will be more of a set-up chapter for the next one and this will be cutting down on several characters in the sudden style the series is known for.**

 **Chapter 68: Kill The Magic Show Part 2**

* * *

 **Easter Continent**

There was a moment of silence before either Phantasia's group or Ba-Ru decided to make a move.

Possisideo was the first to make a move, the green eye flashed as an unnatural white light shot out from the center and attempted to pierce into the elderly man's hand. To the turban head's surprise, the light was blocked by a barrier created by Die Leaguer's six spheres. Its white eyes then narrowed in annoyance.

Taking the initiative, Forbis hovered above Ba-Ru and fired a barrage of white light from the open space of its door like body. Again, the barrier protected him from the strike.

Lucrido opened his completely white iris eyes and after a blinding flash, the bald being began to alter his features to match that of his opponent.

Visus' blue pupil shrank as a small suction noise was heard, slowly the air became more thinner as small gusts of wind were sucked into the black center of the eye. Ba-Ru in response, made his barrier more spherical in order to create a dome. By doing so, he could not be affected by the deoxygenation tactic of the single eyed fiend.

Fractione rushed in her right fist propelled in an attempt to break the barrier.

"Time to die geezer!," she shouted as her fist connected with the barrier. The barrier then glowed brightly and she was recoiled backwards a few feet away.

After watching this brief scuffle, Phantasia narrowed his golden eyes and said resolutely-

"Enough gauging his strength, release your Incarnatios and along with your Trump Cards immediately. He is not one to be toyed with!"

* * *

Silently agreeing with this statement, each recited their transformation names and altered their appearances significantly.

" **Meus,"** Possisideo chanted as a multiple armed, tri-eyed humanoid surrounded it in a green light. Once the light had dissipated, Possisideo was now average sized with a tri-eye green mark in the middle of its enlarged turban, multiple arms sprouted from the billowing sleeves of this otherwise unaltered outfit.

 **"Ostinum,"** Forbis recited as a large door way with two floating arms surrounded it in a golden light Once the light had dissipated, Forbis had become a skyscraper-eque being with several doors lined in the center on top of each other, seven in all with a pair of floating arms adored the sides of the door section. Forbes's head had merged to the top of the body with a lower triangle type shape.

 **"Geminus,"** Lucrido called out as a vacant looking humanoid with doubles of each feature of the human body engulfed him in a white light. Once the light had dissipated, Lucrido had become a humanoid being with two bodies united on the lower torso, positioned to the back of the other.

 **"Oculus,"** Visus spoke aloud as a giant eye with a ring around it engulfed it in a blue light. Once the light had dissipated, Visus' outfit had altered to become of a robe with the crystal ball and cane merged into a staff with a sphere with a silver ring surrounding it. His eye shaped head was now hatless with two smaller identical eyes hovering around it.

 **"D** **iscutio!,"** Fracrione shouted as a Southern Continent-esque type magical figure with tribal motifs and enlarged fists engulfed her in a red light. Once the light had dissipated, she had illuminating, brighter red hair than before and matching iris eyes. Her outfit had changed to crop top with baggy pants with tribal markings of silver coloring on her body. Her hands were now morphed into two dull gray gauntlets that were significantly larger than her head.

 **"Exosus,"** Execratus whispered as a mauve, voodoo doll-esque being engulfed him in a mauve light. Once the light had dissipated, "he" was revealed to be a girl with wavy blue hair and flat disc like blue irises. She wore a voodoo doll-esque outfit that bore her midriff.

 **"Obsidio,"** Tuitio said as a series of bluish shield like being with a single red iris eye in the center, engulfed him in a blue light. Once the light had dissipated, he was largely unchanged aside from the medium brown skin becoming bluish and a single red eye opening in the center of his forehead. His left hand had been replaced by a roundish shield that was a few inches wider than his torso.

 **"Symphonia,"** Musica sang as a vermillion colored, music themed, female humanoid engulfed her in a vermillion light. Once the light had dissipated, she now wore a silver music singer outfit that exploded her midriff and her musical note shaped pupils in her vermillion iris eyes were more prominent than before. Her hair was significantly longer, now reaching her waist.

 **"Allucinatio,"** Hallucinatio muttered as a faceless, monochrome skinned being with a checkerboard pattern engulfed him in a monochrome light. Once the light had dissipated, he was largely unchanged aside from his gray skin now being as checkerboard pattern as his outfit.

 **"Denso,"** Reprimo screamed as an emancipated being with bulbous eyes and elongated hands engulfed him in a yellow light. Once the light had dissipated, he now resembled the creature entirely aside from his eyes being vertical and slit like instead of bulbous.

 **"Silentium Indicens,"** Accerstito hissed as a wraith like humanoid with a multitude of holes on his body, engulfed him in a grayish-white light. Once the light had dissipated, he was largely unchanged aside from the multiple holes emerging from his body.

 **"Inviolabilem,"** Intactilis moaned as a vaguely humanoid being made of polarized colors engulfed him in a polarized beam of light. Once the light had dissipated, his body as well as his outfit had become more transparent with some polarized colors outlining his form like an aura. Aside from this, he was largely unchanged.

 **"Cogitamentum,"** Mentis chucked as a large brain with several tentacles protruding from the lower half of the brain engulfed him in a pink light. Once the light had dissipated, he had become a humanoid version of the creature with an array of slender arms extending from his minuscule torso.

 **"Vesania,"** Insania laughed aloud as a lucid, patchwork doll like humanoid engulfed her in a plaid light of red and green. Once the light had dissipated, her outfit now had a patchwork pattern to it and exposed her midriff more. Nothing aside from this changed about her with the exception of her hair lengthening to reach her ankles.

 **"Quies,"** Muta mumbled as a silver, mouthless humanoid with zipper motifs engulfed her in a silver light. Once the light had dissipated, her outfit had leathery with zippers adorning large sections of the outfit, which now bore a midriff. Her hair was slightly longer than before.

" **Interrogo** ," Conciecto heckled as a greenish-brown humanoid with question marks adorning its body including its blank face, engulfed him in a greenish-brown light. Once the light had dissipated, he now resembled the entity entirely aside from horizontal ears. His clothes had also vanished, leaving him naked without any male traits being exposed.

 **"Inugo,"** Mixtio spoke nonchalantly as a half white, angelic and black demonic being engulfed her in a purple light. Once the light had dissipated, a white angel wing and a silver demonic wing had emerged from her body, but she was largely unchanged.

 **"Periit,"** Rigidum spoke frigidly as a white, featureless humanoid with wide, golden eyes that proceeded to constrain him until his form was completely obscured by the white light emitted from its form. Once the light had dissipated, his outfit had become a white robe and his hair now had a ponytail. Aside from this, he was largely unchanged.

 **"Minimis,"** Invisibilium said eerily as a clear, barely defined humanoid silhouette engulfed him in a clear light. Once the light had dissipated, he had becoming completely invisible with only hints of a humanoid shape every few seconds.

Ba-Ru narrowed his eyes and thought to himself,

 _It's best to eliminate the more troublesome ones first...then Phantasia- you're next._

* * *

The first few battles were settled in a manner of 3 seconds.

Lucrido was the first to attempt an attack as he fired dual magical white blasts from his hands that shot upwards. As the blast rained downwards towards Ba-Ru, the dual bodied being didn't realize that the elderly man had already commenced his attack while the former was not looking. He then noticed that a hole had appeared on both of his chests as a sphere with the character of "Rot" emerged from behind him. He quickly realized what that meant as he began to rapidly corrode into decay as streams of souls flooded out of his body.

Visus' staff glowed and manifested a thousand eye balls positioned 360 degrees around him in order to gauge the sphere's next target. It did not help him in the slightest as the next target was the eye-headed being himself. After being shot through from the right side, he began to decay as streams of human souls left his body.

Forbis was slightly less unfortunate as it immediately opened middle doorway of its body to suck the Rot sphere into his being. It intended to open a doorway in spacetime above Ba-Ru in order to use his own attack against him. He then noticed that another sphere- the Explosion Orb had made contact with its head. After the mild explosion, the door-themed being fell on the ground with one of the doors on the back of its body opening to reveal the Rot sphere once more. As several souls exited its body, Forbis' form shrank until it was a recognizably small human form of an old man.

Tuitio attempted to shield himself, but the Explosion sphere jettisoned through his body and engulfed him in a large explosion. The light-show was accompanied by several souls emerged from the tops of the flames.

Possisideo attempted to halt the incoming dual spheres by telekinetically halting their speed with its multi-armed powers. Another sphere pierced its body- the Flame Orb pierced its body and engulfed it in flames. As the flames dissipated and the souls exited its body, the being fell to the ground as a burnt, recognizably feminine form of small stature.

Hallucinatio attempted to cast an illusion onto Ba-Ru's mind through an invisible energy wave, but he was electrocuted to death by the Storm Orb. His charred form fell to the ground as souls exited his body.

Reprimo attempted to telekinetically restrain Ba-Ru's body with his powers, but was frozen into a solid ice sculpture by the Ice Orb touching his skin. The iced individual shattered to pieces as several souls exited the broken shards of its former form.

Accerstito attempted to summon some unnatural entity from his body, but he was electrocuted, burnt and exploded to death by a combination of the Orbs used on him. Several souls then exited the pores of his now unrecognizable black form.

"I will now take control of your body-," Mentis attempted to say, but was bombarded by several of the Orbs attacking him at once. Several souls then exited the dust cloud that hid his destroyed form.

"Ha! they were so weak. I will now take a guess of where your attack will-," Conciecto boasted until he was both frozen and then melted alive by the Ice and Flame Orbs. Several souls then exited his body.

However, the remaining members were able to dodge the spheres with ease and managed to keep alive until those three seconds were finished. Afterwards the Orbs noticeably slowed down. Ba-Ru then realized in his thoughts-

 _This won't be such an easy fight after all._

* * *

Hovering above the combatants and unbeknownst to their awareness; was a crystal with a small, young woman within it. One with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red iris eyes...

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Love Epiphany**


	69. Kill The Love Epiphany

**Author Notes: This chapter takes a break from the fight with Ba-Ru and Phantasia. This is the chapter that you readers have probably been waiting for- the one that** **explains the secret relationship between Esdeath and Akame before the events of Akame Ga Kill! and shortly after the events of Akame Ga Kill Zero!. Lemon yuri warning ahead in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 69: Kill The Love Epiphany**

* * *

 **Hell**

There was a loud shriek coming from the large tower-esque castle. One that made several of the inhabitants very nervous, aside from one woman.

It was Esdeath, who aside from her brief meeting with Tatsumi, had remaining completely expressionless.

Esdeath was still in her daze of depression and still thought about how she had lost everything. Suddenly, a memory came to her thoughts- one that she had long since suppressed until that moment.

* * *

 **A** **Few Years Ago- The Empire's Capital**

 _Akame had just completed her mission for the Empire and slowly was gaining_ _prestige in the ranks. In a matter of months, she was the 3rd strongest in the Empire. Strength that interested the woman that intrigued the woman who recruited her as Gozuki's replacement and had become the Empire's strongest assassin- General Esdeath._

 _After a celebration of the latest victory over rebel factions, Akame had been insisted by her company to partake in the consumption of wine. However, it turned out that Akame was in fact a light drinker in contrast to her huge appetite. Esdeath then took the young woman away from the party before the company could take advantage of her_ _drunkenness. She then carried her to the nearest room- her private quarters._

* * *

 ** _Esdeath's Room_**

 _To continue having_ _the girl in her debt was something Esdeath wanted to continue to last as long as possible. A loyal subordinate was better than a rebellious one. It was getting late and being in the company of the boorish nobles had its limits._

 _She then noticed that Akame had inched towards_ _her with a deep stare in her red crimson eyes._

 _"What is i-umph," Esdeath asked with a narrow glare until the raven haired girl rose to her tips of her toes. To her shock, Akame had kissed her lips. Ordinarily, she would have bashed her head in or tortured her for this insolent act against her superior. But, tonight Esdeath had drinking slightly more than usual. This in turn affected her judgment and decided to act on her instincts._

 _Akame waited patiently as Esdeath changed into a_ _loose fitting oversized shirt which showed off most of her large bosom. She then smiled more_ _serenely than she usually would have been with anyone else._

 _"I don't know if its the wine, but I feel I should reward your initiative.," said the blue haired general as she slowly unclothed the younger subordinate and cupped her cheek with her left hand._ _She then closed in and returned Akame's earlier kiss a sweet and gentle one. Akame closed her eyes as well as she instinctively returned the kiss while wrapping her arms around the older woman. Esdeath did the same and their bodies were pushed closer to together. Their mouths opened and their tongues started to intermingle. Esdeath could feel her body becoming warmer as the kissing continued. Their breasts pressed against each other. The two women then broke apart the heated kiss after a few minutes due to needing to breathe Akame's face was rather flushed from the kiss as was Esdeath's. Akame began to fondle Esdeath's breasts and soon began to suck on them._

 _After a few moans from the general, Akame started to lick the older woman's neck Before she could continue, Akame cried and said to Esdeath-_

 _"T-thank you for giving me the will to live on."_

 _She's such a_ _child. But, that innocence is very pleasing., Esdeath thought as she pondered what to do next._

 _Esdeath suddenly pinned Akame's back against the bed with Esdeath pushing her body against Akame's. Their breasts pressing against each other made the feeling all the more electrifying for the both of them. Esdeath smiled at the pinned girl in front of her and she quickly pushed the younger girl's lips against her own while they closed their eyes, enjoying the kiss. Akame didn't fight back and as she opened her mouth slightly so Esdeath could insert her tongue into Akame's mouth while wrapping her arms around the other woman's body. The general dominated the kiss._ _The two girls moaned through the kiss until Akame broke it off with a thin strand of saliva connecting their tongues._ _The next kissing had Esdeath allowing Akame to time as to dominate the kiss in turn. The younger girl broke the kiss and lifted Esdeath's right arm to lick her armpit, which was then followed by the left. Next, Akame grabbed Esdeath's breasts by forcibly unbuttoning the general's shirt She roughly licked them with her tongue wrapping around the nipples lovingly._

 _For Esdeath, it was enjoyable as the assassin's tongue was quick and nimble. Esdeath's moans filled the room as Akame kept satisfying her, which was soundproof from any outside influence listening in to the events currently unfolding. The_ _younger girl moved up to Esdeath giving her a gentle kiss. Their tongues intermingled once again and Esdeath could taste herself on the other girl's tongue. The kiss continued for a few more seconds until Akame broke it and pushed her hips against Esdeath's. The older woman understood what her girl wanted to do next._

 _"You desire to be my equal?"_

 _Akame nodded as she rolled her hips slowly. "Yes, I want to be one with you."_

 _Esdeath accepted the offer with a nod,_ _sat up and lifted one of Akame's legs over her own as their two womanhoods came into contact with each other. The two girls moaned slightly at the contact. They waited a few seconds to get used to the feeling. It wasn't long after when they began to move against each other. They started out slow and gradually sped up._ _Esdeath grabbed Akame's leg with her right hand to grind harder. The younger girl did the same as she tried her best to keep up._ _Akame wrapped her arms around the older woman's body while her head rested on top of her superior's breasts with her eyes closed._ _Esdeath was the same as she wrapped her arms around Akame's body as well and brought their bodies closer together. Both girls started to furiously grind against each other while Esdeath closed her eyes as well with their breasts rubbing against each other once again._ _As the two continued to grind, eventually they were approaching their breaking point._

 _Both girls screamed as both reached the end. They shuttered with_ _Esdeath fell backward onto the bed with Akame on top of her. Both girls were breathing heavily, opened their eyes and Esdeath immediately pulled Akame in to give her a final, passionate kisse as the younger girl returned the kiss just as much with their eyes closed yet again. The kiss lingered on for a just a few minutes until the older woman broke the kiss as their eyes opened back up. Esdeath wrapped her right arm around Akame and the two began to sleep._

 ** _The Next Morning_**

 _Esdeath_ _changed into her uniform and as soon as Akame woke up, the general signaled her to leave._

 _Thankfully, there were no personnel or spies around to gossip about the girl leaving Esdeath's room. If Esdeath were as gullible as the more "noble" people of the court, Honest probably would've have used her as a hostage to force her to do what she wanted._

 _As Esdeath looked on, she suddenly had two obscured flashes in her mind._

 _The first had a particularly tall and lean man with long limbs and a long face. His red iris eyes are piercing and narrow and his short black hair is neatly slicked back with the exception of four forelock bangs that ran down his forehead. In his embrace was a blue haired woman that wore tribal attire that was associated with the Partas Clan._

 _The second had a man with wild, crimson hair and matching red iris eyes. Held in his embrace was a small and petite woman with light skin and blue iris eyes. She had darkish blue hair with strands between her eyes. She wore the Empire's military uniform without modifications._

 _What was the most striking about both flashes that both shared was the women had an unusual marking on their chests- the Demon's Extract and the men had the Murasame sword sheathed around their waist._

 _What did those flashes mean? Was she meant to have a deeper relationship with the current Murasame user? Absurd, it was probably an aftereffect of the wine from last night. Still it was very pleasing to be with that girl last night._

 _Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to keep her in her close company._

 _So in the next night, while it took some convincing- once again Akame and Esdeath engaged in intimacy. One that oddly enough felt strangely familiar, as if the two had been close in two lifetimes prior to this._

* * *

 _They would remain secretly close to each other when not on missions until events began to occur that changed their fates._

 _Akame was gradually becoming more jaded with the Empire's corruption and eventually accepted the former General Najenda's offer to join with Night Raid to rid it of its decay. Esdeath on the other hand, noticed that Najenda was being close to the boy named Lubbock...and something began to build up in her- envy if it could called that. Subconsciously, she desired a man to show off to Najenda that she was just capable as her former colleague at finding a young man to love her. She suppressed her feelings for Akame until they were a blur in her mind._

 _Akame would do the same to keep her focused on defeating the strongest in the Empire and making the country more safe for the people. Rumors that occurred during the time she spent with Akame, Esdeath became arguably nicer and her sessions of torture gradually reduced. It were hints that the Prime Minister orchestrated the meeting between the Night Raid leader and the Empire's strongest assassin as if sensing the general's gradually softening heart. And separated them in order to harden her will once again._

 _The two would not realize the feelings they had for each other for the rest of their days._

* * *

 **Present Day- Hell**

Esdeath thought back to this experience and realized in her mind-

 _Tatsumi wasn't the one I sought after all...it was Akame._

As she became lost in her thoughts, she did not notice that a mammoth sized, black furred monster with no visible snout, a rotund body and a long tail had emerged in front of her. He then opened his eyes, which were disturbing serene and human-like. The area was deserted as if knowing something was about to happen and it would be something that would drastically change things forever.

His voice was that of a low whisper, raspy and deep, like a harsh snow storm then said this to her-

" **It is time to return what you stole from me**.,"

It was Bestia the Black Beast God and he had several bodies hanging from his teeth- impaled in graphically horrific ways.

Esdeath then noticed something on one of the bodies- a black cross insignia with a white outline- her regiment's insignia.

* * *

 **Hell King's Throne Room**

After loudly screeching from being hit by a stray shoot from the Pumpkin user, the Wisdom of the Hell King decided something was needed to be done in order to preserve its life.

 _ **"I will now become complete."**_

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Ruler of Monsters**


	70. Kill The Ruler of Monsters

**Author Notes:** **The fight between Ba-Ru and Phantasia will be put onto a halt for the arrival of a very special event that will once again change the course of the story.**

 **Nequam as a character was incomplete as a being and the entire underlying plot is to see his completion as the pinnacle of evolution. It's also a combination of the three psyches in the mind- the Wisdom being the Superego, the Power being the Id and the Body being the Ego. It's a concept that I had planned out since the start of the series and I wanted it to be played out in this chapter. I've also come up with the potential English/Japanese voice for the character when reading this fanfic.**

 **Complete Nefariam:** **Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (Japanese), James Earl Jones (English)**

 **This will be a shorter chapter than the majority thus far, but it's to emphasis the suddenness of the situation.**

 **Chapter 70: Kill The Ruler of Monsters**

* * *

Out of Phantasia's original group, only Execratus the Accursed, Musica the Lyrical, Fractione the Breaking, Intactilis the Untouchable, Insania the Mad, Muta the Mute, Mixtio the Blend, Rigidum the Erasure and Invisibilium the Unseen were still alive; the rest had been killed off by Ba-Ru's earlier attack.

 _We've lost our usual escape route along with some of the more valuable_ _assets of my entourage. I think it's best to retreat and come back with the entire Student Council on a future date.,_ thought Phantasia as he conjured up a white oval shaped tear in space. Before Ba-Ru could react, the eleven had entered the rift and were slowly vanished from the temple; deactivating their forms as they did so.

As the portal closed, Phantasia noticed a rainbow dropping down a few feet away from the temple. With a blond man and an indigo haired, small woman carrying a dark blue haired man over her shoulder.

 _The wench_ _that my former master associates with. No matter, I've at least confirmed my suspicions. Lord Nefariam will soon order the old fool's execution soon enough.,_ Phantasia thought as his glimpse of the woman slowly faded into extra-dimensional space.

As Ba-Ru noticed the woman, his eyes narrowed.

 _The fact that those Akujin are still running about, means that even after 500 years- the situation has not improved. And I fear they're about to get worse.,_ Ba-Ru thought as the Die-Leaguer landed on the ground with six taps on the floor.

* * *

 **Hell- Hell King's Palace**

Dominus attempted to open the door to the Hell King's main room, but found that the entrance was sealed from the inside by a powerful force of purple electric energy. His large eyes with tiny, dull-bluish iris pupils narrowed as he came to this conclusion.

 _Finally, the Hell King has made the initiative to reunite his three halves into a single being once more._

And on the other side of the door, this was exactly what was about to occur. The Wisdom seemed posed to devour both the Body and the Power in order to regain its former glory.

 _Complete Genocide on the majority of humanity, but leave enough survivors alive for them to repopulate. And then start killing the population, letting them repopulate again and again, in an eternity of slaughter, a repetition of a nightmarish process. To let my demonic Akujin legions do anything they want, even if its the most horrific actions one could commit or maybe even worse than anyone could imagine. Abolish every law and order that limit creativity of what evil can accomplish without restraint To allow theft, anarchy, torture and murder to be displayed as a daily routine without hiding in the shadows! With no one to stop my reign this time- I've made sure of that! Hell on Earth is my ambition! Those who annoy me or act on the will of the people shall be exterminated by my followers! A planet of insanity and depravity for my personal amusement. To bring out the evils of humanity that they foolishly suppress and force them to act on their evil impulses until Akujin kill them when they outlive their usefulness,_

He then envisioned himself as a incredibly handsome humanoid with 45 degree horns with elongated shoulder pauldrons; a robe with high collar and other royal attire. Everything else is obscured due to his entire being illuminated by blinding light.

The Power in his thought process had darker ambitions when considering the consumption of the Wisdom and the Body.

 _Yes, I will fulfill my purpose: to slay the Jizenjin King. All life on this planet will cease to exist and once that it is done...all lights in the following worlds stretching into infinity shall be the same._

He imagined himself as a constantly shifting form made of cosmic matter that consumed entire galaxies with the casual effort a frog catches a fly.

However, as the two planned on their eventual goals, the Body seemingly mindless and infantile, was the first to commence the attack.

Before either could anything, the Body consumed the Wisdom and the Power. No sound was heard aside from the chewing and shortly after, silence.

Then the pupils of the Body began to multiply into three and it began to emit a powerful aura that burst out of his room, outside the palace and went further beyond the range of the Hell Kingdom.

Every human being, Jizenjin and Akujin felt the ripples of the metamorphosis that the Hell King was undergoing. And the side effects were soon displayed a greater scale than his son, Malum's awakening.

Several nearby planets suffered internal implosions, stars underwent supernova chain explosions and black holes twist outside of existence.

* * *

 **Heaven**

Lilium opened his eyes and felt a large surge of power coming from the mortal realm. And realized what that meant to his dread.

 _The Hell King has completed his growth...all will soon be doomed in his wake._

* * *

 **Hell**

Dominus noticed that the doors had blasted open to reveal the Hell King's new form that completely contrasted the three behemoths that had occupied the space earlier.

It was a white skinned humanoid with two, elongated demonic horns went straight into the air with six purple halos positioned in the center of the space of horns with one on top of the other, metallic/skeletal black/white armor, six pairs of insectile/avian/draconic wings, a dorsal fin protruding from his back, golden colored vines looping around his gauntlets that ended in a infinity like shape, a long rhinoceros tail with a white tuff emerging from his backside, streams of shadow/light emerging from his shoulders and wisteria colored magical runes adoring his body. He had a fully-formed humanoid nose and mouth, white eyes with black lines positioned in a ripple like pattern with a black pupil in the center. He stood 10 feet tall in height, which was shorter than the taller members of the Black Gods, but towering over the majority of the White Kings.

Before Dominus could say anything, Nequam spoke in a deep an self-assured voice that was not directed at the blue skinned being kneeling before him.

" **It seems that a few Homo Sapiens traversing through my domain** **.** ," said the powerful looking humanoid as he zoomed so quickly, that to Dominus, he seemed like a blur.

At the point that Nequam halted, he was right in front of the path that the Night Raid party had been currently walking through. To them, it was a completely unexpected occurrence.

" **I like to make a bargain...** **.** ," said the horned humanoid as he looked at Susanoo. His words taking the group with even greater surprise.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Bargain**


	71. Kill The Bargaining

**Author Notes: This is more of a set up chapter for what is to follow next. It also serves to establish some of his character, which will serve as one of the hypothetical final antagonists for the Akame mythos that started with Akame Ga Kill Zero! and ends in this fanfic.**

 **Chapter 71: Kill The Bargaining**

* * *

 **Hell**

Bulat was not apart of the group at this moment, having to take care of Busu in case things got worse. So he was hiding in the alleyways of their current location- the Spell-Caster District. So it was just Chelsea, Lubbock, Sheele and Leone along with Susanoo as well Najenda. They had been slowly walking through the environment in order to examine locations to hide as well as overcome the loss of Mine. However, that had completely changed when this otherworldly looking humanoid suddenly manifested in front of them.

As the white eyes with black lines positioned in a ripple like pattern with a black pupil in the center, looked at the group, Susanoo had a flash of memory before his eyes. Of the being that destroyed the orphanage that he was raised in. Even if the form was completely different, the aura of the being was still the same to a degree.

Without warning, he rushed in to his group's complete shock, branding his sword in hand in an attempt to cut down this foe.

"What the hella you doing Susanoo?!," Leone asked in a mix of angered anxiety and confusion.

Susanoo attempted to strike, but he was suddenly thwacked to the side by an invisible force. He was rendered unconscious to the group's confusion and dread.. The horned being then continued speaking as if the interruption had never occurred.

" **You would like to bring the one called Helianthus to this "justice" you speak of? I can allow you to go to him.,"** he spoke with a self-assured tone of voice. Any attempts to follow up with Susanoo's initiative were halted due to not understanding the means of how their unconscious colleague had been defeated.

But, this was not the only thing that kept them in place. This being who was clearly an enemy was giving them the opportunity to slay Helianthus, the arguably biggest target due to his involvement with the Empire's corruption. As well as by proxy, the cause of their own personal suffering.

"What?," Najenda voiced out a single word, but could not utter another sound. The pressure coming from this being was on an entirely different level from the leaders of Hell and the two heirs she had met earlier. It told her that anything that went slightly off in their conversation, he _would have them killed on the spot._ That's how tense the situation was. Leone broke the silence to get an answer that Najenda likely suspected, but had not inquired about out of fear of compounding more dread to the current scenario.

"First off, who are you? You're being really confident in expecting us to do what you want without knowing who you are. Well, what are you anyway?," Leone argued with a sneer as she clenched her fist. She was frustrated that Susanoo was beaten so easily by this "nobody". Humored by her spiritedness, the white skinned humanoid decided to reply to her inquiry.

" **It is a very voluminous background that none of you have the patience to hear at this moment.** **To sum it up in simple terms, I am Nequam the Hell King of this Hell Kingdom. Through some miraculous circumstances, I have finally become complete...Almost.,"** replied the horned being as he gestured to his right hand. The arm spasmed and warped into three arms- that of the Wisdom, the Power and the Body before reverting back to the solid shape it was before. Leone saw this as a chance to defeat the enemy while he was weakened, but the others were more horrified by what the horned humanoid had uttered.

 _This is bad, out of all of the enemies to show up. Its the boss...,_ Najenda thought as she realized that this horned being was the same individual to which the populace in Hell worshipped to a high degree. And he had come before them with an proposition of a bargain and if they refused- it would mean more than just a few torn limbs. His sudden appearance and statement was so surreally unexpected that the group briefly blanked out in order to keep themselves somewhat sane.

" **Have you heard of-,"** Nequam asked the group.

* * *

 **Eastern Continent**

"-Adayasu?," Gainen asked a now conscious Wave along with Rakoto. Ba-Ru had already placed the Die-Leaguer Teigu into his staff. They were currently sitting in the temple with the dark blue haired young man taking brief glimpses into the celling. Something had caught his eye and it reminded him of Akame for some reason.

"Come again?," Rakoto asked curiously.

"The Mysterious Adayusu...well, it's not one of the more advertised Teigu like Pumpkin or Incursio, which I didn't work on. So its actual ability is not known to the public masses. But, it was easily the clincher in how the Hell King was rendered incomplete. How humanity managed to hang on until people were born strong enough to take him on.," Gainen explained as she pushed the frame of her glasses.

After a long pause, Gainen spoke again to elaborate on her point.

"Yin and Yang...its Trump Card can either add or subtract an element from a material. We used it to separate the Hell King's intelligence from his Body. Its only by its power, can the Hell King be truly united as a complete being."

"...You say it like a necessity...How come?," Wave asked with a narrow glare, not pleased that Kurome was once again out of his grasp.

"It's a pain in the ass, but the only way-," Gainen replied with a lowered gruff.

* * *

 **Hell**

 **"-To destroy me, all of cores must be destroyed while I'm in a complete state...the Desperate Pumpkin Jizenjin that became the Teigu Roman Artillery managed to** **destroy one of them, but to achieve total destruction- I need to become a fully melded being. And its necessary for this particular Teigu to be used on me. It can take another of my cores in** **compensation of my completion.,"** Nequam explained, which made Night Raid confused as to why he bring up his weakness. It was baffling to think that they would go along with it logically. So Nequam decided to play off their emotions instead.

"What makes you think we'll do that?," Leone asked expecting a sly reply, only to get a intense glare from the ripple eyed being in return.

" **You're just going to let him get away with being responsible for being the mastermind of your country's fall to depravity?,"** he said with his eyes narrowed. There was a moment of silence as the group, especially Leone and Lubbock felt disgusted on the actions of the sunflower half Akujin and his deplorable actions. How he created Honest and created the Revolutionary Army though cruel deceptive in particularly, were what really got under their skin.

Nequam made an inaudible chuckle, he had sowed the seeds of their next course of action and they would follow this plan for a currently unknown other purpose that he was keeping to himself. He then conjured a doorway from the space in front of them. It opened up and said this to them charismatically,

" **The current user is a captive of Helianthus, you can save this person** **and kill him. It's a beneficial opportunity..."**

Najenda then nodded reluctantly, it was a truly sadistic situation. To allow her pride to refuse the offer and suffer an unspeakable punishment from this being or obey the devil to satisfy their personal grudge thus avenging countless loss. And she chose the latter.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Sunflower Part 1**


	72. Kill The Sunflower

**Author Notes: This is the fight that I finally settle the Helianthus problem once and for all. It will be longer than the previous few chapters** **have been due to its significance.**

 **It also marks the death of another** **character as the story heads into darker territory. I've also changed the contents of the chapter to signal these new turns of events.**

 **Chapter 72: Kill The Sunflower**

* * *

 **Hell**

Grudgingly carrying an unconscious Susanoo over her shoulders, Leone was the first to enter into the doorway. Followed by Chelsea,Sheele, Lubbock and finally, Najenda. Bulat remained hidden in order to keep the baby safe as well as scour the city for any information that would prove to be more useful to the group in the future. There were no words shared between them and the Hell King, he had given them what they wanted with his own ulterior motives and that was enough.

The doorway then closed as the Hell King then zoomed back to his personal room. No longer was it a children's play-space, but a dark and nightmarish throne room. The Hell King then sat upon his throne and rested there. Dominus kneeled before him and did not raise his head.

 _ **Either they return triumphantly or go down with their enemy and their spirits find me to lay a final blow upon me. I will see how events play out.,**_ thought the Hell King as he slouched on his newly constructed throne.

* * *

 **Helianthus' Current Hideout**

A doorway suddenly opened to reveal a group of individuals that shocked the trio- Lanza, Calculo and Helianthus who had decided to hide in this currently obscured location. In a nearby cage, was a dark skinned young girl who held an unusual type of scythe- the Adayasu in her grasp. As Susanoo became conscious once more, he saw Helianthus and clenched his fist.

A tinge of fear entered Helianthus' eyes, but then calmed down when he though of a scheme to counter this sudden arrival of new guests.

 _So he was alive, as well as the one that Tatsumi had fought and defeated earlier.,_ Susanoo internally observed as he saw the two youths who now wore brass brown armor instead of the previous white themed attire.

"Calculo, Lanza...deal with these guests. I will now enact the last resort plan- to use this Teigu to merge me with the Hell King. And with it- the Unification.," said the long brown haired man-being as he inched towards the dark skinned girl in the cage.

"For what?," Leone asked as she cracked her knuckles.

"Filthy feline, since you and your comrades are all going to die anyway- I'll tell you in very small words that your feeble minds can understand. Every-time I attempt to elevate myself into a higher position, there are others that still rank higher than me. My plan is eliminate all individuality and unite all beings into one mind with myself as the single most important thought. Then no one can interfere with anything I do ever again.," Helianthus explained as he grabbed the top loop of the cage and began to drag it towards what appeared to be the entrance of the space.

"You've always been angry when people fixed your messes and now you want to erase everyone's will to object your own sick desires. Is that why you had the Hell King's second spouse, Pandora, tortured for half a century Himawari?," Susanoo interrogated his former associate. This statement noticeably made Helianthus' eyes twitch.

"IT's HELIANTHUS, YOU MISERABLE, FUCKIN' PEON!," Helianthus shouted loudly as he signaled Calculo and Lanza to attack these intruders. The duo then snapped their fingers to call out whatever was hiding in the pitch-dark space.

Suddenly, two sets of nineteen beings emerged from the shadows. The ones under Calculo's control were mechanical aberrations of physically impossible shapes while the ones under Lanza's control were featureless humanoids with a spear that was identical to Incuriso's own weapon stuck into their backs.

"What the hell are they?," Najenda said to herself as she observed the horrors that were now walking towards them.

"They are respective subordinates that served under each of us respectively. However, they suspected of our betrayal of the Hell Kingdom, so we modified them to be more loyal to us.," Calculo explained as he pushed his glasses.

"Now kill them and add them to our army in order to make up for the losses we suffered in the Eastern continent!," Lanza commanded as the 38 warriors rushed towards the group. However, Susanoo had recovered enough to deal with these mindless, unfortunate souls.

In an instant, the 38 were sliced into trillions of microscopic pieces by Susanoo's sword. He was not in the mood to play with these "toys". Lanza and Calculo doubled back a few inches in dread as he directed his attention towards the two of them.

* * *

"Don't look so scary at me, give me a break. To be honest, we both aren't good at fighting, in fact- Lanza was only recruited to act as a sponge to absorb the Incursio users while I'm a researcher. Instead of fighting me, you should become my subject to study. No, you will be studied by me.," Calculo explained in order to hide his fear through a cocky sense of bravado.

Susanoo rushed in and struck at Calculo first, but to his shock, the blade did not cut him. Or rather, Susanoo suddenly became immobile as did Leone for some unknown reason.

"I should tell you one thing. We've studying the weaknesses of the Teigu for years, you think it wouldn't come to my attention to come up with a room that negates Teigu powers?," Calculo explained as the room suddenly lit up with dull green electronic lines.

Helianthus had already vanished along with the girl into the entrance to the room. It had been sealed off in order to keep the others from following him.

"I have every information pertaining to your Teigu, including its structure, abilities, energy and composition. I used that information to construct this room in preparation of a Teigu user would invade this secret hideout, so it wouldn't work while inside this room. Though it doesn't seem the current Incursio user nor the former Murasame user not present- though we already have information on them.," Calculo explained as he stepped away from the frozen Susanoo.

"Have you heard of Kalbi the Butcher,? He was our hidden half-Akujin spy within the Empire's walls. In spite of his loud attitude, he managed to get in all of the information needed to develop this countermeasure. Though another part of it was that our pawn, Esdeath was kept in line and didn't fall into your "righteous" ways.,"

"He must have been highly rewarded for his services.," Lubbock said sarcastically as he recalled the loud bull-headed man who fought Tatsumi in a tournament, which was held by Esdeath. It disturbed him how truly deep the control over the Empire that the Akujin seemed to possess.

"That trash? I'm impressed you could actually recall him. I placed Scouting Parasites within him order to collect the data on the Teigu users. In fact, it was initially a terrible loss that we lost Esdeath as a pawn due to her foolishness. So I took it out on him...and viciously examined him until he ceased to be a physical being.," Calculo replied with his eyes been obscured by the light of his eyewear.

"Then you're just as utterly rotten as the people you helped to corrupt.," Najenda said to Calculo as she noticed that there were items- tools on a nearby table that could be used agains them. She nonverbally eyed Chelsea to get one of them as she was the most subtle of the assassins in the room.

"Don't struggle, I'd rather not have you ruined or mangled before I get through with the lot of you.," Calculo replied, not paying attention to Lubbock's sudden rush towards him.

"Your attacks won't work. But, I am confident I can use my **Trump Card to finish you off.** ," the steel-gray haired youth explained further as he without warning morphed into his Incarnatio form without warning. Before the others could say anything, he used his single eye to fire a laser scan of emerald light towards Najenda. After the scan was complete, his chest opened to reveal a small doll that resembled Najenda greatly.

" **Virtual Copy.,"** Calculo explained as he placed the doll on the ground and suddenly smashed it to pieces. Najenda abruptly bled out furiously before twisting out of existence.

"Lubbock...sorry...," Najenda apologized as she vanished. Lubbock's expression was heartbroken as was the rest of the group. Calculo then explained himself in a cruel tone of voice.

" **There are Akujin who've trained themselves to transform into their ultimate forms at will in order to not blurt out their incantation in battle. And my Trump Card is able to scan a target and create a copy, which I can then destroy to eradicate the copied person from existence. That's what that slut gets for attacking-,** " the cybernetic being explained only to notice that he and Lanza had been pierced. And not just in any place, but the locations of their Cores. It had been done by Chelsea who had taken the sharper tools on the table in order to eliminate the both of them with ease.

As the two of them made agonized expressions while decaying into corpses while streams of light exited their bodies, the room became dark again and the doorway opened.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to leave your tools unattended. You might get hurt.," Chelsea said with a somber tone of voice.

"...Let's go after that bastard.," Leone said as she flexed her fingers. To her surprise, Susanoo remained operable in spite of Najenda's true passing. It must have due to reaching the pinnacle of his unification with his Teigu and no longer needing an operator to use him.

After a moment of silence to acknowledge their friend's passing, the group continued through the entrance and followed into a passageway that went upwards. It eventually led to the roof of the obscured building where Helianthus was present.

"So you managed to kill them. Damn them, they managed to kill off the one that I preferred. She was so mannish that I wouldn't have minded-," Helianthus commented to himself but being interrupted by Lubbock's next choice of words.

"It's about time someone took this weed, but not before I wreck it first.," the green haired youth said with a grizzled voice of suppressed anger.

The fight between the enemy and the group was about to begin.

* * *

Suddenly metals began to levitate from the ground below and rush towards the group. Judging from Helianthus' forward gesture, it was an additional ability of his. Susanoo cut those metallic pieces into microscopic particles with his sword.

Slightly unnerved, Helianthus made the gravity of the current space far greater than it was before. While the others were pressured by the increased mass, Susanoo was undeterred and continued to slowly walk towards Helianthus.

Helianthus then became more serious, using every aspect of his solar powers- radiation inducement, solar flares, increased heat, etc. However, Susanoo was unaffected by these attacks and was now only an inch away from the long brown haired fiend.

Helianthus then took his true, hideous half Akujin form and attempted to strike at Susanoo. But, the armored Teigu thrust his sword downwards to slam Helianthus downwards into the building, creating a large hole as he did so.

The others were now able to move now that Helianthus was seemingly defeated, but then a voice called out-

" **Incarnatio: Solis. You got an increase in power along with that new look of yours..., but you are still nothing compared to me! I am the Alpha and the Omega! The most beautiful thing on this planet! All handsome men should give their virginity to me! All should be my pawns to die on my whims! I am the Sun itself!"**

As Helianthus' voice declared this, a gigantic plant stalk sprouted out of the hole that the brown haired demon had fallen down into. It then grew and blossomed into a nightmarish hydra-sunflower hybrid that that blotted out the sun.

As the group saw this, the emotions of righteous anger and disgust faded away as a new feeling began to well up in them-

Despair.

* * *

Loud and lucid laughter was heard from the multitude of heads that were twisting and turning like serpents. Susanoo emitted a white aura and his armor became blindingly light, forcing the others to hide their eyes in order to not be rendered blind.

Susanoo then jumped towards the plant monster, forcing away from the obscure building to a few yards away from the others. The Helianthus monstrosity fired several barrages of solar energy, but it did not touch a single hair on Susanoo as he plunged toward a large bulge near the roots of the monster- both his core and genital area.

Susanoo then proceeded to stab Susanoo from the waist down and cut him upwards. To Helianthus' horror, he began to explode with bulge to gigantic proportions as rays of souls began to flood out of his body.

Before Susanoo could return to the others, Helianthus in a final act of spite, used his vines to entangle the warrior with his body. While the others screamed his name, Susanoo gave a calm smile and threw his sword so furiously towards the building, that it tore a dimensional rift that sucked the group including the girl into this rift. The rift soon closed as Helianthus then exploded, taking Susanoo with him.

* * *

 **Hell**

The Hell King then noticed a rift and saw that a small girl wielding a scythe had landed before him. Before he could smirk, a sword then brutally stabbed him through the chest. It then proceeded to shatter into nothingness. The Hell King brushed off the wound as minor annoyance, which quickly regenerated as if nothing had happened.

" **A unnecessary problem was weeded out and I now have the means to complete myself. I believe the sacrifice of one of my cores makes up more than enough for the benefits that will soon ensure.,"** he said with a self-assured tone of voice.

Meanwhile in the Undead and Plant Districts, three sets of awoke- that of Tatsumi, Kurome and Akame. And there was something unsettlingly different about them.

* * *

 **Eastern Continent**

The group landed in front of a woman with black hair and black iris eyes with an expression of intense loss on their faces before taking notice of the woman.

"You must the wielders of the Teigu that were foretold in one of my visions. I am Mushoku, and I am what you would call the mother of Kurome and Akame.," said the woman in a dignified tone of voice.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Awakening**


	73. Kill The Awakening

**Author Notes: After much thought over the course of several weeks of planning, I've decided to continue Akame Ga Kill Final as it is. So sorry on this last minute change.**

 **Chapter 73: Kill The Awakening**

* * *

 **Throughout The Hell Kingdom**

The rusting bell had finally stopped its awful ringing, having been replaced by a more polished ringing sound of a soft ding. It didn't quite matter as that moment as he had felt much more different than he was before.

Tatsumi had awoken and realized that he was now in what appeared to the Reptile District's room- likely Ryūo's private headquarters. There was Alba standing against a corner with a smug look on his face. He seemed especially elated about something that he desperately wanted to tell. And then he decided on what needed it was the right time to say it.

"What do you want?," Tatsumi asked candidly to the purple haired youth. After a loud few minutes of lucid cackling, Alba spoke what he was keeping to himself about.

"I should let you know-," he said before suddenly zooming towards him with wide eyed nightmarish grin. He was mere inches from Tatsumi's placid face.

"I killed your little woman and erased her from existence. Your little brat will be next.," Alba gloated maliciously with his pupils warped into an oval shape. Tatsumi would normally be so angry that he would kill the bastard right then and there for admitting this revelation without remorse.

To his surprise, he felt no anger towards Mine's death or the threat towards his son; he was apathetic towards those two as of this moment. He had become more alien in mindset for some reason, likely due to the ringing becoming smoother. And that alone made him silently cry in the dark. He wasn't just inhuman in appearance, but he was now a monster to his core.

Alba then flew out into the open, proud of the loose ends- his connections with Helianthus would not be brought up due to the latter's confirmed death. And the earlier accident that caused the Hell King to be injured, had been forgotten in the midst of the evil lord's completion in his proper form. Thus, he would get off scot free from any punishment that he would've endured under normal circumstances.

 _Things are finally looking up for me. And it looks like the forces of evil will get even more powerful than ever.,_ he thought vilely as he headed back to the Bird District.

Tatsumi had realized that he was no longer human or deserving of human companionship. These thoughts then faded away as he then began to think of thoughts that he would normally not consider- how to be of use as a pawn to the Hell King's heirs.

Akame and Kurome had been placed into their own room together in the Undead District. Much like Tatsumi, their mindsets had become more alien and had little empathy towards their former comrades.

The news of the Hell King's completion had reached the ears of every Akujin there and they awaited his next orders in dealing with the rebellious human race.

The actual truth was that it would take some time for the girl to unite with her Teigu and then reach the pinnacle of its power. So the Hell King had to wait until the dark skinned girl would be able to perform her task. Wait until he could truly complete his metamorphosis.

In the meantime, the Hell King decided to hand out an order to his two sons-

" **There are Tengu weapons being developed in the East. Use all of your Prefects in order to fight them, then I can see which is more worthy of being my heir."**

He remembered the last time that he had absolute control, only to be thwarted by an unknown faction and driving him to a corner. Such a thing would not be allowed to be happen again.

This order reached the sons' ears and they both informed their Prefects; the True and Substitute in Nefariam's case and informed them of this declaration. They began to suit up in different armored attire to ready themselves for a more serious combat.

Alba then suggested a cruel addition to the group- the newly recruited trio- Tatsumi, Kurome and Akame in order to face off against these foes.

"Since those three would be wasting their time here. Why not have them cut their loose ends- by hanging their former comrades on pikes.," Alba suggested as he made an beheading gesture with his hand.

Malum reluctantly agreed while Nefariam seemed ecstatic with this possibility. The latter grinning sinisterly with the prospects of this scenario.

Bestia's encounter with Esdeath never went anywhere due to the immediate order to greet the Hell King reaching his ears.

" **...Tch, we will continue this conversation another time...Your men will be among the forces coming to our kingdom right? And you care about them a little? Then that little part will be absolute agony** **when I get my hands on them**.," Bestia commented cruelly before vanishing into the distance.

Bulat remained heading, but unbeknownst to him- he was reaching the area where River was being punished for his sins in life. Unbeknownst to Bulat, Busu was exhibiting something that was not in usual infant behavior.

The act of _playing dumb_ and he was giving a suspicious smirk whenever Bulat was not looking.

 _Now that incompetent of a mother is gone, I can finally be my own person and not follow in my father's stupidity. And I'll betray this pompadour faggot to join the Elites that these demons seem to be. Heheh.,_ Busu thought with a smug sense of arrogance.

And the remaining forces of the Empire's continent would soon reach the Hell Kingdom and the carnage would ensue. And soon the forces of the other continents would arrive shortly.

Everything was now heading to The End of the Age of Man, the end of everything.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Invasion**


	74. Kill The Invasion

**Author Notes: After much thought, I've decided on cancelling the two fanfic parter idea and just continuing the story as it was before. This is mainly a set up for an awesome fight.**

 **Chapter 74: Kill The Invasion**

* * *

The group was relatively silent after the losses of Mine, Susanoo and Najenda. The latter's loss meant that they would have harder times having to coordinate themselves as a unit without an effective leader. But, that wasn't the only thing that was bothering them.

They were currently staying in a settlement near Mushoku's own private residence. She was apparently a powerful healer and leader of the army utilizing Tengu, weapons that surpass the Teigu in overall capability. She and Gainen decided to keep the fact the group was technically deceased a secret from the others due to the complications that such news would present.

"Akame told me that her parents sold her, but then I heard a completely different story. And I find out that her real mom's a saint. It's really racking my head," Leone said as she recalled the group's encounter with the woman that apart from her eyes, resembled Akame strongly.

"...Wave's here too and some old man's training in some magic philosophy to make him able to fight. The one who the glasses chick says that was sleeping for 500 years. The situation's really getting weird.," Leone added with a sigh.

Lubbock and Sheele were rather quiet and did not respond. The losses of Mine, Najenda and Susanoo were weighing heavily on their conscious. Leone then felt awkward with the silence as she scratched her head.

Chelsea was the first to speak up.

"So who's going to take the leadership role?," she said candidly, which managed to catch Lubbock's attention. He then looked at her with a serious expression and answered-

"I will."

The others then looked at him and initially Leone was going to tease him until he explained himself.

"Sheele and Leone are too instinct based and not good with strategy. And Chelsea... And I'm the one who's been with Najenda the longest, so I know how she would organize us. Any complaints?"

The others shook their heads and the silence resumed, but it was much calmer than it was before. There was a subtle animosity that Lubbock had towards Chelsea as he expected that she was not entirely honest on her loyalties in spite of Mine's assurances.

However, this peace was soon broken into a tense atmosphere as the group sensed that things were about to get more violent.

* * *

The sentries at the outskirts of the Tengu army base noticed the wind was pulling towards a center point in the sky. This point then slowly opened like a jagged maw as several beings began to drop from the portal.

" **Do you know what white symbolizes in your country? It means death, mourning, unhappiness, and misfortune. Yet, it is commonly aligned with descriptions of light, goodness, perfection, innocence, purity, and virginity**.," said a small girl's voice filled with childishness and mirth.

" **Yet its opposite, the color black is associated with death, evil, fear and the unknown. Yet at the same time, it is a color of strength, authority, formality, power and elegance.** ," said a tomboyish and rough sounding voice.

"...Akujins, sound the alarm! The enemy has-," said one of the sentries before he and the others were bifurcated by streams of white and black energy. As the bodies fell to the ground, the culprits soon revealed themselves to be small girls with magic staves, but they were very different in terms of appearance and attitude.

The white dressed girl on the left wore a puffy white, segmented dress with a frilled miniskirt, gloves, long stockings and a tiara on her forehead. She had an orange odango type hairstyle with large curls accompanying it. Her orange eyes had a crucifix shaped pattern within them as she gave a happy expression. And to complete the attire, she wielded a white stave with a silver heart shaped end on both sides.

The black attired girl on the right wore a skull themed biker helmet, black bio-mechanical leather jacket/pants that exposed her midriff and wielded a gothic staff with a crow figure carved on the top. Her short green hair stuck out from the helmet, but her face was otherwise obscured.

" **20th seat of Somniuma's group, Sana**.," said the magical girl on the left as she bowed down to her incoming superiors.

" **20th seat of Dorina's group. Sceleratus**.," said the biker themed girl on the right as she bowed down to her incoming superiors.

As the rest of the hellish legions rained down from the portal, one particular large crowd was more prominent than the others.

It was the Prefects of the White; both true/substitute and Black Factions along with their heir candidates. Except at this time, their attire had changed to a more combat oriented and menacing theme.

Negrot, was now adorned in heavy armor with angered monstrous faces, a thick mouth covering neck-bracer and large pair of narrow black sunglasses.

Alba now stylized himself in a long white, sleeveless, coat with an elongated collar that shot horizontally, covering the shoulders. Underneath the coat, he wore a silver jacket with matching pants. His purple hair was longer than its initial shoulder length and his rounded obscured glasses traded for white, angled glasses silver lenses that hides his eyes.

Oedipus was now wearing a silver colored, magma rock themed suit of armor with his long blonde hair sticking out from atop his curved visor helmet.

Squalus now wore a fish scale themed body suit with a huge rifle with a shark theme on his back.

Cetusia now wore an aquatic themed black colored armor that exposed her midriff and had a trident wielded in her right hand.

Aqua now wore a midriff exposing, military camouflage suit with a sniper rifle worn on her back. She now wore a thick cap and high collar that hid her face aside from her stoic teal eyes.

Phantasia was now wearing a thick metallic version of his original outfit and now wielded a staff with pentagrams patterned around the rod, ending in a multiple eyed sheep skull.

Dorina now wore a simple, ebony bra with a long skirt of black color with gray runes adoring her skin. Her square glasses were trapped in for much smaller sized glasses that sat on the ridge of her nose.

Somniuma now wore a long white gown that obscured her figure and a larger witch hat to hide her facial features.

Odontodactylus now wore a papal crown and white religious robes with a crucifix with Nefariam being hung in the center. The others groaned at the imagery of the mantis' heavy worship.

Apium now wore a hexagonal honeycomb themed armored attire with several artificial wings accompanying his true wings and a bee themed helmet to obscure his face.

Aranae now wore a gothic black dress with a slit that exposed her navel, a spider themed fur coat and eight pairs of spider tendrils on her back. Her long silver hair was tied into two volumetric bangs.

Machina was now larger and bulkier than before with missile launchers adorning its shoulders, an arsenal of weapons on its arms/legs and a large pair of air vehicle wings.

Progressioa was modified to be more brutal in design with jagged silver teeth, claws, elbow/knee spikes and narrow white, pupil-less eyes.

Arbora now wore a black chainmail pair of pants, metallic bra and large, spiky shoulder guards.

Rosa now wore a white business suit with a silver tie with roses entwined around his arms.

Cacti now wore a metallic version of sombrero and sarape with his guitar modified to be a gun hybrid. His cartoonish ghoul expression was hardened into a narrow eyed grimace with his mouth hidden by a silver scarf.

Elephantus now wore a elephant skeleton themed armor over its large body.

Mus now wore a martial artist type robes with simple silver shoes.

Tigrisa now wore a blood splattered white suit that was torn open to reveal her midriff and bosom.

Nix now wore a white billowing robe with a large hat that went past her back.

Caligo now wore a silver hooded cloak with a billowing robe that obscured his dark shadow body.

Fulgur now wore a tight shirt with baggy pants with extension with electrical cords extending from the ends and a jacket with a hoodie.

Aether now wore a heavy metallic robe with a hood that obscured her facial features.

Forma now wore a heavy silver robe that hid its facial features with white shape patterns adorning the cloth.

Stella now wore a white business suit with a halo hanging behind her head and two angelic wings emerging from her back.

Infernum now wore a heavy set of horned armor that obscured his face with flame motifs.

Succuba now wore a platinum suit of armor with a face obscuring helmet with horns.

Scurra now wore a monochrome stripped jester outfit with a hat with two downward pointing ends.

Kaze now wore a sleeker kimono with longer sword handles emerging from his body.

Sancti now wore a heavier version of his suit of armor that made him appearing larger than normal.

Aome now wore a heavy metallic version of her usual outfit.

Shirome now wore a white business suit instead of her usual Lolita dress.

Corpus now wore a white business suit with platinum boxing gloves worn over his hands,

Vacuum now wore a sleek metallic armor of ebony color that exposed her midriff instead of hiding in her black hole-esque form like she would have normally done. The black oval headed entity hovered behind her as he flapped his wings silently.

Tetsudo now wore a rounder version of his armor, which now included a helmet that obscured his face.

Draca now wore a slender metallic knight suit of armor with dragon motifs, diamond shaped shoulder guards and claymore sitting in a sheath on her right side.

Prodigum now wore a heavy suit of black armor that had holes built into it for some unknown purpose.

Centaurus now wore a white silver set of armor with a helmet that obscured his face.

Cervos now wore a sleeker version of his armor more platinum in color.

Nefariam now wore a white billowing robe with a larger hat that he initially wore.

Malum now wore a heavier suit of armor with a face obscuring horned helmet, a ragged cape and a pair of zweihandlers on his back.

* * *

As the two magical girls bowed to their superiors, Malum looked at the center building and clenched his fist.

Without a wordless command, the Prefects rushed towards the center building.

They stopped midway when they noticed the light of the moon was revealing something that was obscuring the path to the building- a set of strings.

"Controlling people's lives like puppets, killing innocent lives and trying to reshape the world- you're not getting your way anymore.," said the voice of a young man.

It was Lubbock and he was with the remaining members of Night Raid aside from Bulat.

"Heh, so we will have to go through you before we take down their leader in order to benefit our own lords. Cabinets, deal with them.," said Apium as he snapped his fingers.

As he did this, the subordinates under each of the Prefects appeared including Sara and Sceleratus.

 _Shit, this isn't going to be easy at all_., Lubbock thought in annoyance as he stared at the large group of fighters now heading towards them.

The group's eyes widened when they realized who was among them- Akame, Kurome and Tatsumi with cold, stoic stares at their current targets.

* * *

 **Next Chapter-** **Before we press into the future, we will look into the past into how the White Faction first joined the Hell Kingdom**


	75. Kill The Fallen

**Author Notes: Before heading to the future, we must know look to the past of the White Faction. I'd like to view the White Faction as fallen angels like those of Christian religion while the Black Faction are more in line with primeval eldritch monsters.**

 **As this chapter, I'm adding more English/Japanese voice preferences.**

 **Ba-Ru:** **Shinpachi Tsuji (Japanese), John Swasey (English)**

 **Pandora (Malum's mother):** **Megumi Hayashibara (Japanese), Emilie Brown (English)**

 **Evillith (Nefariam's mother): Michiko Neya (Japanese), Tara Platt (English)**

 **Mundi (Nequam's mother): Kikuko Inoue (Japanese), Melodee Spevack (English)**

 **As of 5-18-2017, I'm changing the content once again.**

 **Chapter 75: Kill The Fallen**

* * *

 ** _Several Millenia Ago..._**

 _A group of 14 individuals; Xiphias, Accipitris, Gloria, Technologica, Felis, Ignis, Satanus, Lamia, Gladiator, Serpens and Paladinus along with three others,_ _Incantator with his effeminate looks, Vriditas with his long green hair and Pontufex with a very flat nose who were still among the living at this point in time. All of them were far more graceful and angelic than what they ultimately became. At this point in time, the Hell Kingdom that consisted only of what would become the Black Faction was led by the Hell King as they would either wipe out entire populations or spare a few in hopes of getting strong adversaries. However, the normally pure Jizenjin were beginning to exhibit traits of depravity and these fourteen were the ringleaders of this corruption._

 _Lillium had them brought forth in order to make them see the errors of their ways._ _However..._

 _"We will be greater, step further to above the stars of the great deity and be the most high. We will not dance at your throne, We will topple it and you will fear us.," said Paladinus, acting as the voice of the group._

 _Displeased, Lillium cast them down into the mortal realm and denied access to Heaven. After the task was finished, he noticed that something was missing, the Akashic Book of Wisdom, the_ _compendium of omniscience, had been taken from its resting place. And the culprits had just been allowed to escape. A folly that would lead to dire consequences._

 _Upon their entry to the soils of the imperfect world, they mutated and deformed into bizarre parodies of humanoid and animal forms. Incanator grew a top hat out of his skull and a segmented business suit grew outwards from the bones of his skin. Vriditas had various fungi, mushrooms and weeds burst from the insides of his mouth until they engulfed his body in a mesh of horridness plant life. And finally Pontufex's body became feathered with wings bursting out from every orifice of his skin. And the others grew features that were mechanical, bestial or demonic in nature. Their intelligence slipped until they were animalistic in thought._

 _Before they started to eat each other, a large rounded being made them fall asleep. He saw them as unenlightened Danger Beasts that needed to be brought to a broader sense of self._

 _Had he known what they would plan for the future, he_ _would've left them to die._

* * *

 _A short while had passed and the 14 woke in forms that were in a mix of their hideous forms and human forms; with some being far more humanoid than others. Paladinus noticed a pair of women looking at them. One had long lavender_ _hair, fair skin with blue iris eyes wearing a regal bio-mechanical dress. The other one with long blue hair had red iris eyes whose_ _corners slant upwards, ending in a distinct sharp point. She wore a bust exposing bio-mechanical black gown, and a black cloth mask that covers the lower half of her face._

 _The two women left as a massive round being entered the room that the fourteen had rested in. He wore a small black jacket with gray lining, matching armbands, dark gray_ _baggy pants ending in black boots with similar gray pattern ending in grayish black shoes. He had two horizontally positioned horns, small pink sclera eyes with blue pupils giving off a perpetual blank stare and noseless face._

 _" **Pandora, Evillith. I want to talk to these fellows alone please**.," requested the round being to the women. The women complied and left the room. Paladinus' narrowed eyes widened when he realized who this being was._

 ** _This must be the abandoned bastard of the Pompous God. He seems gullible enough...,_** _thought Paladinus with sinister intentions._

 _" **You look odd, I wonder which District each of you should belong to-** ," said the rotund being until he was interrupted by the one known as Serpens._

 _"You are the greatest being among these primitives; if only you knew it.," said the serpentine fellow in a sly tone that caught the obese individual's curiosity._

 _"Would you take this book to expand your knowledge? It has all of the great Creator's plans and thoughts; take it and become greater than he is.," Satanus asked the horned being while pointing to the celling._

 _"The celling?," asked the_ _horizontally horned entity to Satanus' annoyance._

 _"No, Lillium the Jizenjin who abused us for no reason and it appears that you yourself are being taken advantage of by your subjects.," Lamia responded, which caused the horned being's eyes to narrow at the sound of the Jizenjin Lord's name._

 _"If you choose to remain their ignorant pawn, then you are no better than a slave. If you are a king, then you shouldn't have to console for advice; follow your own thoughts.," Serpens suggested as he then forced the book down the horizontally horned being's throat._

 _Upon consumption, the obese being began to alter to a more humanoid shape with his simple mind expanding as well._

 _"You will not become lesser; you will ascend to a higher plane of being. You could understand everything to become more useful for our kind. Do you want to become greater than that God that you hate so much? Or would you rather be his pawn? Does his slayer truly need to be his pawn? Would he just left this book so unguarded if he were truly omnipotent? Paladinus boasted as the horned being completed his transformation._

 _The obese being was now a humanoid being that stood taller than most men, with 45 degree pointed horns, elongated shoulder pauldrons, a high collared robe and other royal accessories. His form was_ _obscured by a blinding golden light._

 _The fourteen proceeded to bow to their new lord...their puppet king._

* * *

 ** _A Few Years Later..._**

 _"A God who could make "benevolent" humans as easily as evil, yet preferred to make the vile; who could have made all races have bliss, yet made it so that miserable for those who live for nature; who made them prize their bitter lives yet cruelly ends it at a moment's notice, who gave his humans endless joy without price, yet required his subhuman children to labor due to their inferiority; who gave the former perfection, yet cursed his latter with sins and madness in the soul; who promotes justice, mercy, forgiveness, rules, morals and invented hell to those who don't follow his vision precisely. Who preaches virtue and has none himself; who loathes sin upon crimes, yet commits them all under the pretense of righteousness. Who created the flawed man on a whim, then tries to forces punishments for the Akujin who are hapless pawns in his scemes. In spite of all of this, he expects us to worship him. The humans are not better in any shape or form;_ _Never satisfied, never full, they eat and destroy until there's nothing left, but feces. Now the damnation of all those "humans" will begin. I_ _'ll kill them all repeatedly, children, women, sickly elderly until every foot of soil is a grave. Death to hypocritical God and his unclean spawn!," boasted the illuminating being of light as the fourteen white attired figures cheered loudly. The rest of the Akujin follows shouted loudly with a hint of_ _reluctance._

 _Dominus the dark blue skinned leader of the ULF Akujin looked at the crowd below. In contrast to before,_ _more Akujin with white colors were present amongst the black themed legions and slowly more were beginning added from the heavens to join this new faction._

 ** _Those fourteen parasites influenced this new change in his Divinity and now our own authority is being undermined. Damn it all.,_** _he thought as the other Black Gods of that generation looked at the sight with disgust._

 _More and more, the missions became more of a petty genocide with no purpose other than depravity were committed in the place of being the violent storms of chaos they were before that spared only the most worthy of adversaries. Specifically, the groups would now target and take perverse advantage of the captive women as well as children. The original legions only stuck around out of loyalty to their lord and master, the Hell King._

* * *

 ** _1040 Years ago..._**

 _A band of 50_ _individuals led by the future Emperor of the Empire, all victims of the Hell King's genocidal pursuits._

 _Vriditas had been slain by one of the wielders of the weapons called Teigu and had been replaced by a new addition to the forces called Helianthus._

 _Due to the power of the Teigu, the Hell Kingdom forces reluctantly retreated to the Western Continent where they would be sealed off in Hell on one of the Teigu's powers._

 _Dominus noticed that the White Faction were_ _already mumbling something treacherous under their breaths-_

 ** _"Find the Hell King's Wisdom, take it for myself and I'll be the leader of the Hell Kingdom."_**

* * *

 **Present**

The remaining White Kings aside from Aquilla, Pleumon and Quercu were present at the doors leading into Nequam's room. According to gathered information, he was currently handicapped and needed to be in this room at all times.

The White Kings gathered in this room all had the same idea-

 _It was now the perfect opportunity to take him out and become the new Hell King myself._

They opened the door and prepared to fight him.

Only to stop in their tracks when a dark blue haired female humanoid behind them make her presence known- Nequam's mother and Lillium's former wife- Mundi.

" **What're thou considering...?** ," Mundi asked the White Kings as she generated a powerful aura of black with blue outlines.

Just as they were about to answer, a sudden response came from a raven like scout.

"It's dire sirs! There are several armies from the nearby continents and they're at the gates!," he shouted with urgency.

"What?," Mundi replied with shock.

* * *

 **Next Chapter- Night Raid Vs the Cabinet of the Prefects- An unexpected aide comes to fight!**


	76. Kill The Underdog

**Author Notes: Parts of this was initially apart of a fanfic that I cancelled called Akame Ga Kill Final: Akujin Files, but I have decided to add it to Akame Ga Kill Final instead due to this fanfic being a more prominent project than that other one.**

 **The Underdog refers to Wave as he is usually considered the inferior one to Tatsumi. The author of Akame Ga Kill himself called Wave the Luigi to Tatsumi's Mario. I plan to give Wave the badass traits he deserves.**

 **Chapter 76: Kill The Underdog**

* * *

 ** _A Few Months Ago- Unknown Continent_**

 _A 6'3 tall male avian themed man with jet black, heavy bio-mechanical armor looked down from a high cliff top a canyon leading into a tribe of powerful warriors below who numbered in the hundreds of thousands. His armor was adorned with warped faces of demons, skulls, dragons and other monstrous creatures detailed on random parts of the plated sections which was fitted over his extremely muscular physique. His hands had five claws with five toed talons on his feet; his wings were less like bird wings, being more like shadowy matter shaped like wings and his head was covered by a vulture shaped helmet as well as wearing black sunglasses over his eyes._

 _He had been tasked by his superiors to eliminate each and every last one of these men. These men known as the Red Board Tribe, who naturally wore the hides of Red Boar Danger Beasts as a sign of tribal him, this display was similar to that of humans skinning each other. There were rumors of a young man from the Old World who had a particularly nasty habit of collecting faces, but he had long since been killed by a young man, one that was rumored to have a strong resemblance to the one known as the Black Reptile God. Personally, he thought there was a close connection between the two due to the latter's reported high potential, but the adult superiors in the white garb would scoff at these rumors, seeing them as mere fancy. Especially, since even if he achieved impressive power, he and his kind would naturally outlive him anyway due to the limited lifespans humans tend to have. As his "kind" weren't human in the first place though some were, but those cases have rather complicated histories._

 _This avian themed man is named Negrot the Ebony Wing, the leader of a group of young creatures that resemble humanoid Danger Beasts called the Akujin, or rather a section of it pertaining to the more avian like members that make up the Bird Regiment. On top of this, he normally competed for success against not only one, but two separate leaders of the opposing company that wore white instead of black called simply the White Faction. The ones in obsidian attire were called the Black Faction, which he himself belonged to and been competing with the White Faction in order to win the favor of their shared supreme ruler, the Hell Kin. The ones in charge of the young White Faction members were known as the Substitute and Genuine Prefects, the former being led by his elder half brother, Alba._

 _There were 28 in total, 14 in the Substitute and Genuine groups respectively, representing the 14 races within the Akujin group. This contrasted with the Black Faction's own youth group, which only had 14 members. This was because the White Faction youth group supreme commander, Nefariam had discovered individuals that were on par with his original 14 lieutenants and granted them equal status, leading to another group to be formed. To Negrot and the majority of the Black Faction, it seemed needlessly complicated to have done so in the first place._

 _Their job in particular was to eliminate enemies to the Hell Kingdom, the one that could potentially kill them. While the White Faction were against any sort of threat, the Black Faction relished a worthy challenge, but were limited in exercising this authority. It was due to Nefariam being the Hell King's sole heir, which gave the White Faction more political authority than the Black Faction. Thus allowing them to impose their decisions over that of the Black Faction, much to the latter's chagrin._

 _Negrot's thoughts focused away from such complex hierarchical agendas because they currently distracted from his main objective at the moment- to kill the Red Boar Tribe._

* * *

 _Behind his black sunglasses, Negrot's golden iris eyes with purple pupils glared down at the unsuspecting men several feet beneath him._

 _Beside him was a tall raven themed armored male with huge black wings with solid metallic feathers, a raven themed helmet with no visible eyes peering from within the eyeholes and a long robe that covered his legs. He stood at Negrot's right side while the large. He is named Corvus the 2nd ranked Akujin student in the Black Faction class for the Bird Regiment. He was his second in command and closest confident within the Bird Regiment youth group as were the 18 other subordinates that served directly under Negrot._

 _Negrot himself was highly respected by the Black Faction avian youths that he led, the other youth group commanders and the adults in the Black Faction group. It was just that the White Faction had more sway over how things went and thus, he was seen as an embarrassment by his elder half sibling, the White Faction youth leaders and the adults from the White Faction as well. They saw him as a a brainless thug who only followed orders due to a lack of mental capacity, a thought that was universally attributed to any of the Black Faction as a while._

 _"These mortals have steeled themselves for battle President, but it is against another tribe that are encroaching on their territory. The White Kings see them as a potential threat that must be eliminated at once before they can develop into a truly dangerous militant force. This Red Boar Tribe, a band of brigands that stubbornly go into battle without fear of death- to the White Faction that desperately clings to life, it is a terrifying concept to allow to exist..," Corvus explained to Negrot, detailing the report sent by their superiors back in the Hell Kingdom. His tone was calm and stoic, somewhat more aristocratic than Negrot who portrayed himself in a more quiet and sometimes ruthless with a hint of old fashioned morality that seems alien to present society._

 _"However, how is the development of the ones from the continent from the Old World? The wielders of the weapons that art able to slay our Majesty?," Negrot asked as he changed the subject in a firm tone of voice. To him, it was just another extermination of weaklings, one that while he wouldn't show a hint of empathy towards, but would still rub him the wrong way for being used as a a glorified weapon of one-sided genocide. Like most of the Black Faction, they preferred more direct and even sided combat with worthy opponents. But, those sorts of opportunities were far and in between due to the White Faction's tendency to eliminate threats before they became too strong. While there were rumors that the East Continent were developing weapons to combat an evil race of beings that the Center Continent scoffed at, Negrot's main concern were the Teigu, weapons brought forth 1000 years ago in order to combat the Akujin and whose purpose was slowly lost over time. Mainly due to the machinations of a particularly foul Akujin half breed and the idiocy of mankind._

 _"Commander Helianthus does not want us to interfere with them. He already has plans in order to undermine as his roots have already heavily entwined themselves into their system.," Corvus relied bluntly, showing a distaste for this individual. Helianthus was a half human half plant Akujin mixed breed that managed to secure the seat of White Plant King. Rumors had spread about him that he violated and murdered effeminate Akujin to fulfill his perverse lusts. The Black Faction and even the White Faction were mostly disgusted by his perversion, condescendence and overall underhanded behavior that exceeded their own to a degree._

 _"You mean the "Honest" swine he let think is in control of the situation? He plans to make it easy for the rebels to defeat that government, how ridiculous.," Negrot scoffed. The Ebony Wing had once seen this "Empire" that had driven the Hell Kingdom into hiding as a worthy foe, but as the centuries passed so did his respect for them. It was clear that Helianthus played a part in the decay, but it was unknown to the Akujin that he also played a part in founding the rebels that struck at the Empire as well. Like the majority of Akujin, he just assumed that he only played a part in manipulating Honest into corrupting the capital of the Empire._

 _"...Do you despise him?," Corvus asked in a hushed whisper, not wanting his response to be reported to the higher ups for potential treason and reason to banish Negrot as well as the entire Black Faction Bird Regiment youths for voicing their revulsion towards Helianthus. This was due to Helianthus having a large sway over the Akujin community due to the Hell King being reduced into an infantile state of ignorance, unfit to properly rule a government. Something that was rumored to be the White Plant King's plan from the very beginning. The Akujin's society was gradually weakening and needed both the Mind of the Hell King and the rumored "true heir" hidden underneath the capital of the Empire in order to get control away from Helianthus and his like-minded compatriots in the White Faction._

 _"You ask what several Akujin already know the answer to. He is an underhanded weed that retreated when His Majesty was in peril 1000 years ago, only to return 500 years later to drive a wedge into their forces except couldn't fulfill it entirely. And he's spent the next 500 years being an understudy to any depraved dolt that he can put into power in both the New World and the Old World.," Negrot replied bluntly, showing his distaste for the White Plant King. He clenched his right fist as he did so. Corvus checked around to see if there were any White Faction spies, he sensed nothing and sighed in relief._

 _"That is the world of politics, something that will be beyond either of us. Well, not myself, but in your case...," said Corvus in a perceptive tone of voice to his superior, lamenting that only the Prefects, the leaders of the youth groups had any sway in influencing the adults of their community. If it were up to him as well as the Black Faction, they would've long since banished the White Faction to their fate for their dishonorable means of getting objectives done._

 _"I am the heir to the Black Bird God, Negrot the Black Wing and I will fulfill my duties. Do not loosen your guard, they might be more skilled than the White Faction leads us to believe.," Negrot responded with a stern commanding voice. He was focused primarily on the mission ahead of him, thoughts of changing the system were far away from his mind at the moment. Corvus cursed himself for being so short sighted, their objective came first. And it was likely that the other Black Prefects were already planning to do so once the time became more opportune for them to strike. Wanting to make small talk, Corvus spoke Negrot inquisitively._

 _"Does that mean you plan to slay one of the Five Ultimate Slayers? The ones that can potentially stand on even ground with a Black God or White King...or even his Majesty. I heard that one resides in the Old World, the one they call the Ice Queen. Unfortunately, General Helianthus will likely have his puppets direct her to a fate that leads to her untimely demise...To prevent us from fighting any strong adversaries, it's almost as if he wants us compliant in order to stab us in the back.," Corvus explained in a stern manner to get Negrot's attention. To his shock, Negrot answered with an unexpected option that Corvus hadn't considered in the slightest._

 _"...There is one among the six that are prophesied to serve under her...one that I am keenly interested in.," Negrot replied as his voice drifted off into an unfocused daze. It was something that Corvus had noticed at times, his brother Alba had broken Negrot's confidence for centuries to the point that he considered dying at the hands of a worthy opponent to be the only worth in his life. It made the core of his existence when not being the firm Black Bird Prefect. It somewhat unnerved the Raven Akujin seeing the Ebony Wing in such a hopeless state._

 _"You speak of the counterpart to the Invisible Armored Warrior's counterpart, but their users have always been inferior to its predecessors. Do you intend to awaken its power at the cost of your life?," Corvus asked with concern, knowing of Negrot's obsession with this one particular opponent and weapon- the one known as Chaos Incarnate: Grand Chariot. He had heard rumors that the previous Black Bird God, Falco had been put into a coma by a previous wielder of the Grand Chariot 500 years ago and Negrot had been searching for a proper user of the Teigu so he would kill them at the pinnacle of their strength and avenge his father. Though the way he drift into these dazes implied a more morbid purpose for wanting to fight this particular opponent._

 _"At times, I tire of it...being under the grip of my elder sibling...the light...I desire the Chaos Incarnate...to end this agony I constantly feel in my heart.," Negrot replied as if in a blissful daze, speaking of his death in a dissonant tone of voce. Corvus clenched his left fist in self loathing and turned to the Ebony Wing with a resolute expression his face._

 _"Do not speak so morbidly President! if you defeat the Red Boars, we will be one step closer to our goals of conquering the Western continent of the New World. Believe in the might of the Akujin and we will show them how truly powerful the ultimate race is.," Corvus shouted to make Negrot come to his senses and out of his daze. Negrot's eyes narrowed from behind his dark sunglasses as he resumed his more firm and grim persona to Corvus' relief._

 _"Enough with the misguided sentiment, the Red Boars will be sent to Hell soon and we will kill them because we are already the ultimate race. It's as simple as that- the weak are meant to be under the claws of the strong because the strong are those who constantly improve their might while the weak lavish in idle peace.," Negrot spoke in a refocused tone of cold charisma as he turned to the Bird Regiment behind him. They had watched their leader undergo his periods of death seeking drivels into madness several times in the past and tolerated it because he was still a fearsome leader to be reckoned with._

 _"Listen my horde! Suppress your fears or I will have thee in the front to meet the Reaper of Oblivion for admitting to thine cowardice. We will establish order in this human infested world that threatens to destroy nature itself. By killing these men and giving their evil essence to His Majesty, he will one day bring forth judgment upon them once he slays the God of Benevolence- Lilium! This is one of our stepping stones to establish the new order! Through our claws, our fists, our wings and our beaks- We will establish the Natural Order of the Primeval World with absolute righteousness!," Negrot boasted his right fist thrusted straight into the heavens above. This display invigorated the Black Bird Regiment into a battle frenzy as they began chanting their leader's name in euphoria and pride for serving under him._

 _"President Negrot! President Negrot!," Shouted the Black Bird Faction as they flew down to deal with the unsuspecting Red Boar group with resolute spirits and their variety of weapons, abilities and natural skills displayed for the incoming slaughter. Negrot was in the front of the battalion with his Noctis technique ready to deal with these men with a particularly enthralled expression behind his helmet, which Corvus likely had guessed._

* * *

 _The surrounding area turned pitch-black as dual torrents caused a hundred of the Red Boar tribe to be tossed into the air before landing in blood heaps of mutilated flesh. The tribesmen rushed at the Akujin with the battle axes, spears and clubs ready to strike at the Akujin. To their shock, the weapons bounced off of them as if they were merely twigs against solid metal that seemed to be fully mobile. Their shock soon gave to fright as the Akujin proceeded to kill them in gory ways- biting off their heads, telekinetically forcing their bones out of the bodies, electrocuting them to ashes, etc. One particularly vile way that one was slaughtered was Corvus' who sent a few of his solid metallic feathers into a hapless Red Boar warrior's body. Slowly, the body distorted into a lucid shape and the man proceeded to laugh manically as he was contorted into oblivion. It was still nothing compared to how brutal Negrot was._

 _Negrot tore one man in half, threw the dual halves like javelins to impale a dozen of the tribesmen running towards him on both sides and proceeded to grab another man to be used a a makeshift club. The Ebony Wing would thwack the furious tribesmen with their fellow tribesman until the latter was reduced to a a limp piece of meat that was ready to fall apart at any moment. Negrot then grabbed a man's head, smashing it like a grape and lifted his back foot to drive his talons into the chest of a tribesman behind him. All with a mechanical expression of stoicism as if he was a machine that was killing them with no purpose whatsoever._

 _Gradually, the fight grew more nightmarish as the vulture helmet extended its maw slightly as Negrot proceeded to lunge his head forward in order bite off the arms of the tribesmen by his helmet clapping sharply as soon as it came into contact with flesh. His wings extended into tendrils that impaled several of the Red Boar warriors, often several of them ranging in the fifties in total amount through the chest, heads and even eyes at points. One tribesman stopped fighting to see the heads of his comrades laying on the ground, eyeless and torn beyond recognition. He saw silhouettes of the avians biting into skulls of his tribe, pulling out their eyes and snipping flesh off of them. He fruitlessly attacked in extreme anger, only for Negrot to impale in his body in every single direction with his wing tendrils and tore his body into shreds. All with a placid expression on his face._

* * *

 _As the sun slowly set in the distance, Negrot, Corvus and the rest of the Black Bird Regiment flew away into the distance as they left behind the mutilated corpses of their victims piling in the upper thousands like mountains of bloodied heaps of faces contorted into absolute despair._

 _One day, I will face you Grand Chariot user. And it'll be far more satisfying than these meager adversaries that I am forced to face., Negrot thought as he glanced at the piles of the dead he created with a subtle hint of disgust._

* * *

 **Present- Eastern Contient**

Surprisingly, the Cabinets stopped in their tracks as one faction stepped forward.

"So they're deciding to take turns with us? It's just a game to them.," Lubbock said with disgust.

"The Black Birds under President Negrot shalt fight first.," said the one known as Corvus as ebony winged avians appeared behind him.

As the Night Raid group prepared to fight, a voice spoke aloud.

"Wait! I have beef with their leader!"

The Black Birds turned to the right as they saw a young man with dark blue hair and matching eyes look down at them from the floor tiles that he was standing on.

 _Grand Chariot user?, Excellent, I will provide His Majesty with a brilliant fight for him to bask in.,_ thought Negrot as he looked upon the young man.

"...Wait you doing? I doubt that you can do anything at this point.," Lubbock committed, thinking back to the last time that Wave had fought the Ebony Wing.

"That's what I told Gainen when I got up-," Wave explained to Lubbock as he clenched his right hand.

"Did she say no?," Leone asked inquisitively.

"She said, you're the counterpart of Incursio, you're bound to awaken some power to move this story forward to a more hopeful conclusion. Go hero...is what she said.," Wave explained initially in a flat interpretation of the indigo haired woman's voice.

 _Can he really do it? If he blunders, one of us should take them out while their guard's down.,_ Chelsea thought as she observed the situation from afar.

"Interesting. Do not interfere- White Faction or those of the Night Ravers. This is our prey.," Corvus boasted as he prepared to fight Wave.

Wave then cracked his knuckles and prepared to fight as well. Something was different about him, there was a trace of some kind of liquid, golden in color, ebbing around him.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Birds Part 1- Wave now faces against Negrot's forces**


	77. Kill The Birds Part 1

**Author Notes: In this chapter, I introduce the opposite of the Seven Skills used by the Akujin known as the Seven Purities. These are the techniques of the Jizenjin and Yin capable people such as Gainen and now Wave.**

 **As a preemptive spoiler, the Hell King and his kin are able to use these techniques in addition to the Seven Skills as well; hence why they're the top of the Akujin hierarchy.**

 **These are the Seven Purities and like the Seven Skills; there is an eighth skill that's known only to Lillium and them.**

 **Castitas- Opposite of Libidine; it allows one to reject impurities of the body such as corruption, poison, etc; a purification technique. Also a healing power that can even resurrect the dead.**

 **Temperantia- Opposite of Gulae the baiting appetite; it allows one to gain immortality due to not needing to consume to survive.**

 **Caritas- Opposite of Avarita the theft of properties; it allows one to give out their own energies to others.**

 **Industria- Opposite of Accedia the time manipulation; it allows one to have infinite stamina.**

 **Patientia- Opposite of Ira the emission of power; the ability to control one's own emotions and energies in order to achieve greater power.**

 **Benevolentia- Opposite of Invidia the shapeshifting power; it allows one to read the emotions of others.**

 **Humilitas- Opposite of Superbia the body strengthener; it allows one to achieve intangibility by lowering the physical properties of the body instead of physically enhancing it.**

 **As for the group introduced in this chapter, they're mostly cannon fodder much like Phantasia's Cabinet group so don't get too attached to them.**

 **As for this chapter, I'm introducing another Japanese/English voice preference**

 **Corvus: Koji Tsujitani (Japanese), Kirby Morrow (English)**

 **For music suggestions on the last part of the chapter; Akame Ga Kill's Jaegers theme is the best option.**

 **This chapter is long, but its justified for being a very Wave centered fight and reveals a very important reveal about certain characters.**

 **Betaread by arandomshipper**

 **Chapter 77: Kill The Birds Part 1**

* * *

 ** _A Few Minutes After Susanoo's Death- Eastern Continent_**

 **Slow, soft, cold, passive and flowing; a calm stream.,** _Wave thought subconsciously as he envisioned a golden stream that began to illuminate around him._

 _Wave awoke from this subliminal dream and noticed for the first time, that there was a golden stream of light flowing around him._

 _Gainen watched from the distance and thought confidently to herself-_

 **So his confrontation with the Prefect managed to awaken his inner Yin potential.**

* * *

 **Present**

Corvus was about to step forward when the eighteen decided to go first.

Koganetsubasa: A Golden Winged bird Akujin, a hawk headed human with wings made of plated gold. He had no clothing articles aside from a bio-mechanical toga, bracelets, and sandals.

Jinsokuna Hikōa: Swift Flight bird Akujin, a peregrine hawk winged human-like kunoichi in black bio-mechanical garb, with grayish hair tied in a pony tail and orange iris eyes.

Umitsubasa: An Ocean Winged bird Akujin, a fin-mohawk haired punk-like humanoid with large albatross wings and some raised dorsal feathers on his back.

Hanshu Penguin: A muscular Lord Penguin Akujin, with a crown-like crest emerging from the top of the head, a fur-trimmed cape made of black bio-mechanical material, and swim trunks.

Bakanuke: A Dumb Dolt bird Akujin resembling a dodo, wearing a black business suit. However, there were implications that others had dressed him in the outfit.

Hishokikku: An Assistant Sidekick bird Akujin, a girl-like humanoid in a business suit with secretary bird features, such as plumage and thin long legs ending in talons.

Shikafukuro: An Antler Owl Akujin, a medium sized owl-headed being with two antlers emerging from the sides of his forehead.

Shikikku: A Death Kick bird Akujin, a cassowary-headed being wearing a martial artist's robes with emphasis on his thick, muscular legs.

Hone Funsai-ki: A Bone Crusher Vulture Akujin, a crazed-eyed beaded vulture-headed savage, wearing black bio-mechanical long pants, but otherwise shirtless.

Kaizoku Kurakkā: A Pirate Cracker parrot Akujin, a macaw-headed humanoid with several pieces of attire associated with piracy, including a large hat, overcoat, and eyepatch.

Toraburutori: An Evil Bird Akujin, an obese, large-eyed bird with several fangs within his beaked mouth, wearing merely underpants of black color. It was heavily implied that he was both the weakest and least liked of the group.

Shirubāgurē: A Marg Falcon Akujin, a falcon headed humanoid in camouflage attire of black and grays.

Dorirukuchibashi: A Drill Beak bird Akujin, a gaunt and spry-bodied winged humanoid with a spiraling drill for a beak.

Yaritori: A Spear Beak hummingbird Akujin, a dwarfish hummingbird humanoid with a spear-like beak, wearing samurai armor.

Sukaishuraudo: A Sky Cover bird Akujin resembling a giant roc bird of myth, wearing a sleek and flexible bio-mechanical body suit.

Omoitsubasa: A Heavy Wing bird Akujin, a rotund avian humanoid with a rounded body and tiny wings on his back.

Aokakesu: A Blue Jailer bird Akujin resembling a blue jay-themed girl wearing a black business suit.

Kanaria: A Hope Canary Akujin, a meek blonde girl with yellow canary wings, wearing a Lolita dress.

"if you feel that strongly...then you shall fight first..." Corvus sighed with a tone of reluctance.

* * *

However, Wave noticed a trio of people that he knew quite well, except their eyes lacked life and were dull in shape.

"...Why do they look like that?", Wave asked Hanshu Pengin; due to being the one nearest to him.

"Because one's strength is the ultimate virtue. Things like compassion, forgiveness, love, and even family bonds are welcomed, but unnecessary weaknesses in battle. Weakness must perish for the right of the strong." Explained Hanshu Pengin in a aristocratic tone of voce.

This caused Wave's eyes to narrow in disgust and revulsion.

What followed was too fast for the others to see. Seemingly wordlessly, the group unleashed their Incarnatio forms and used variations of Ira as well as Superbia. However, it never followed through.

Wave proceeded to the following to defeat them easily: knee to the stomach; kick their jaw; slightly kick their chest for the girls; impactful punches and finally hitting them in the neck to disable them.

By the time three seconds had passed, the eighteen were now lying on the group defeated.

 _He has improved drastically since his fight with President Negrot earlier...I must force him to reveal his change in the hopes that my superior will succeed where I have failed.,_ thought the raven themed armored warrior as he prepared to fight Wave.

"I'm taking them back.," the dark blue haired young man told his avian armored opponent.

Suddenly, something scratched his cheek and he turned to see that he was a raven shaped projectile sticking into the ground inches from Wave's feet. It had come from Corvus' right index finger, steam was emerging from the tip.

He then followed this up by firing more raven like projectiles towards Wave, which led the latter to block several of them. However, it was a ploy to distract him from Corvus closing in and give him a powerful kick to the stomach. It then sent Wave flying into a nearby building. Corvus flew in Wave's general direction with Negrot wordlessly getting permission from Malum to follow as well.

As Night Raid looked and attempted to follow Wave; Oedipus then spoke aloud as nineteen of his own followers appeared behind him.

"Non, non Madames et messieurs; His Grace, Nefariam wants you to stay put."

Leone glared angrily at the magma armored avian Akujin.

"They're birds of a feather- both loathsome shitasses that realize how the gap between the bright lights of their superiors. I mean Grand Chariot has always been inferior to Incursio- the little lameass should hang himself and be done with it.," said Alba in an incredibly condescending tone of voice.

"I'm sure that President Negrot has some sort of plan to counter the Gran Chariot user-," said a large white eggshell being with two silver avian legs sticking from underneath the shell, his tone was nasally and sniveling. Alba then tightly grabbed his head and stated harshly-

"That dipshit's brain can't come up with anything substantial since mine is far more intelligent."

It became apparent at that moment what was going to happen next-

Night Raid would have to fight both Oedipus and Alba's teams all on their own. Though the situation was not in their favor.

* * *

Wave was surprised by the fierce punch that had landed him in a temple with a crystal hovering above him. Wave then took a moment to examine the contents inside the crystal and was surprised it looked like...

"Akame?," he said to himself.

Wave then noticed that Corvus had followed him inside of the temple with Negrot looming over the them and perching on the hole that Wave had fallen through.

"What is this?!," Wave asked in feverous confusion.

"Mushoku, the spiritual leader of the Eastern Continent had two children. Both named after the colors of their eyes by their father. One was taken from her and the other was heavily wounded...sealed inside this prism until she is restored.," Corvus explained as he looked up at the crystal above.

"Y-you're lying! Akame and Kurome grew up with each other. This has to be another person! Enough of your bullshit!," Wave retorted angrily.

After a moment's silence, Corvus spoke again.

"This is something that President Nix, has some inkling to, but doesn't know the full story of how it happened."

"What happened?"

Corvus paused before telling his tale.

* * *

 **Hell**

Holimaca, a tall, slender man smoking a cigarette with brown hair and green eyes covered by sunglasses; wearing a white suit with a black shirt and no necktie. He had escaped from the Region of Tortured Damned Souls by a sheer miracle. One of the torturers had been lenient due to the odd phenomena that occurred earlier; unbeknownst to him, the completion of the Hell King. Using this opportunity, he managed to escape.

He was about to go free, but suddenly, he bumped into someone. Some with a large heart shaped pompadour- Bulat with Busu on his shoulder.

"Damn the Hundred Man Slayer! My luck's been shitty ever since I worked with those freaks with the Partas Tribe.," the sunglasses man complained about his misfortune.

"You're an bodyguard hired by Bolic to protect his corrupt ass? Escaping from punishment I see...what do mean Partas Tribe?," asked Bulat in a passive-aggressive tone of voice.

After a few seconds pause, Bulat decided to rephrase his inquiry.

"What sort of history do you have with Esdeath?"

"I-I don't know what you're-," Holimaca attempted to worm out of his conversation until Bulat grabbed one of his arms and started to break it.

"Alright- Alright, I'll talk!," the sunglasses wearing man said meekly.

After Bulat let go, Holimaca then explained himself-

"It was back when she was young and I wasn't doing so good. They found me and told me about where to find this Teigu- **The Mysterious** **Adaysau**. Once I found it, they took me to where this Partas girl was located and after one of them attacked her mother- they had me..."

"What?," Bulat asked both furiously and with a hint of apprehension.

"I still think it's a dream, but she was-"

* * *

 **Eastern Continent**

"Split into three halves- three separate individuals that used to be the same being. One good, one neutral and one evil. And you should be aware of the latter by now.," Corvus told a startled and shocked Wave.

"I-I don't know what's this got to do with Akame.," Wave replied.

"The 2nd half traveled south until she met with two girls, one with red eyes and one with black eyes. This half found the red eyed girl first and spontaneously took on her form. This result in the original lost consciousness while the doppelgänger went on to live her life.," Corvus responded with a cold tone of voice.

"Then the Akame I know is-," Wave said with a frenzied tone of voice.

"A Doppelgänger created from the division from one known as Esdeath.,"

"Why did you do it?," Wave asked with his expression clouded and his face obscured.

"Her mother was actually an ice Akujin who fell for Esdeath's father and she was a pacifist on top of it. So we did it to teach her a lesson.," Corvus explained to Wave who responded by closing the distance between the two.

"YOU MONSTERS!," Wave screamed loudly.

"Are you angry yet Grand Chariot user? Get furious! Be enraged Grand Chariot user! Either overcome me or be destroyed at the hands of the second in command! The servant of the being who killed your master and uncle!," Corvus boasted as he threw a punch towards the left side of Wave's jaw.

This caused Wave to be tossed towards the wall behind him.

"This cannot be all of your power Grand Chariot user! Show your full powers to me and I will test if you are worthy!," Corvus stated to Wave as he fired a barrage of raven like projectiles from all of his fingers.

The projectiles were then repelled by a blue aura with a golden flow as Wave emerged from the hole. His outfit had once again changed, the bestial design was exchanged for a more streamlined version with two rod extensions emerging from his back that tapered off into blue liquid like wings.

"So that is your full power, then no words need to be spoken other than calling forth techniques.," Corvus observed.

What followed was Corvus fired a large stream of reddish energy from his right palm. Wave dodged the assault that caused another hole in the temple and performed a Grand Fall onto Corvus' helmet. The collision caused the headwear to break in two. Wave then hesitated from what he saw.

It was a heavily scarred face with several leading into completely empty eye-sockets. Negrot's sunglasses glinted in a way that resembled pity.

"What the hell happened to you?," Wave asked somewhat concerned for the condition of his enemy.

"President Negrot's half brother did not like an argument I made towards him...," Corvus explained as he raised a malicious red aura, manifesting a red raven behind him.

Wave's eyes widened in shock for what was about to happen.

" **Corax.** ," Corvus shouted as he engulfed the red raven into himself.

His form then morphed into a black skinned raven headed humanoid with thin yet functional wings on his back with red outlines on the feathers. To Wave's shock, Corvus' speed has increased to the point that he can grab the former's head from the side. This grab then tosses him outside the temple, causing it to collapse with the crystal within remaining in tact and Wave crashing into the next building.

"Corvus...," Negrot said silently as he saw Corvus head towards Wave's location.

As Corvus was about to raise his hand to deliver a finishing blow, Wave suddenly manifested a spear identical to Incursio's except blue in its blade. With a single swipe, Wave managed to unleash a blue energy slash that cut Corvus along with his core within his chest diagonally in half.

As Corvus fell to the ground, Negrot grabbed the top half and cradled him in his arms.

"P-President Negrot...I am sorry that I proved to be an incompetent...," said the raven warrior before slowly fading from existence like a picture blurring over time.

 _...You were my lieutenant...how is that incompetent...?,_ Negrot thought as he turned towards Wave.

* * *

"Well done, Grand Chariot user. At last, the two of us fight again...," Negrot said to Wave.

"I am going to get them back...," Wave told Negrot.

"You cannot defy the will of the future Hell King. Their fates were decided the minute they were born.," Negrot said to Wave while giving a glance to the crystal in the rubble of the ruined temple.

Wave then leapt upwards and then propelled downwards in an attempt to impale him with his newly acquired spear. To his dismay, the spear did not pierce his armor in the slightest.

"I am in an entirely different league than Corvus. A Prefect is miles above a Cabinet member in power.," Negrot explained as he attempted a Manus Tenebris to strike Wave's midsection.

He succeeded, but Wave managed to perform a non-momentum kick variation of Grand Fall onto Negrot's midsection. The two then went flying in outside directions until they landed in the nearest buildings in their general direction. Wave's attack just then managed to shatter Negrot's armor and managed to impress the latter.

"Noctis.," Negrot stated as black whirlwinds of Evil Energy wrapped around his arms and the entire area turned pitch-dark.

As the whirlwinds of energy rushed towards Wave, the young man calmed down enough to listen in to where the attacks were coming from.

Wave then proceeded to twirl his new spear around to block the dual vortexes of power.

Negrot stunned by his improvement and Wave mistook it for fear.

"I'm not just fighting for revenge now. I have someone to protect- if you value your life then-," Wave spoke loudly until he was interrupted by a loud din.

Negrot laughed like a low and booming tone of voice as the sound frequencies filled the air with the noise of his voice.

Wave was now someone worthy to fight.

Negrot's wings turned into tendrils that proceeded to seek out Wave's location.

While Wave was able to block some of the strikes, several tendrils had burrowed into the ground and emerged to impale him through the midsection.

Before Wave could gather his wits, Negrot closed in and extended his jaw to bite into the former's neck. Wave screamed as the suddenly sharp teeth drove into his flesh.

With a kick to the right side of Negrot's neck, the black armored brute managed to let go of Wave. Due to his unification with his Teigu, Wave was able to regenerate from his wound.

" **THIS IS MOST FUN I'VE HAD CENTURIES!,** Negrot boisterously shouted as he launched a powerful punch towards Wave.

Wave countered this with a powerful kick towards the punch. The colliding forces of golden Good Energy and black Evil Energy collided and launched a loud sonic boom that caused some nearby buildings to bent towards the side.

Just as Wave was recovering from the clash just then, Negrot was charging something inside of his mouth- a black Ira blast.

Wave worried that others would be caught in the blast, flew upwards. Negrot then fired a barrage of lasers from his mouth as they pelted Wave's armor, slowly piercing clothing sections away.

As Wave was attempting to defend himself from this barrage; he recalled how Tatsumi was able to defeat the Emperor's Teigu.

Mimicking this action, Wave plunged downwards the spear pointed towards Negrot. The terminal velocity managed to release enough friction to set the spear in blue flames. Negrot's eyes widened as the spear collided with him.

The resultant collision caused the area to be engulfed in a tower of blue flame.

Wave breathed heavily as he slowly edged towards the location of where his love, Kurome, was.

"D-don't worry, I'm coming to save you.," Wave said as he slowly headed in that general direction before collapsing from exhaustion.

It was quiet...too quiet.

The silence was soon broken by loud and eerier laughter.

Wave turned in horror to see a black silhouette slowly rising behind him.

It was Negrot and he only had a few burn marks on his skin.

" **Impressive. Truly impressive**.," Negrot said joyfully as he thrust his fist upwards to unleash a black energy wave in Wave's general direction.

Wave managed to dodge, but was soon caught in a deadly game where he had to dodge the onslaught of thrust energy waves coming from Negrot.

 _What a monster and he's just a subordinate?! I can't waste my time doing this, but how can I defeat him?!,_ thought Wave as he became more and more nervous.

To his shock, several of the energy waves were headed towards settlements, settlements with children.

Hardening his resolve, Wave rushed to cut down all of the stray energy slashes he missed.

"Oh thank god.," Wave said to himself as he saw a happy family within one of the homes. Negrot then rushed at him and proceeded to punch him upwards into the sky.

Wave was then propelled high into the air, but his newly acquired wings managed to keep him afloat.

"W-wait, these weren't for show?," Wave shouted in shocked confusion.

Negrot then flew upwards to face Wave, his face half shadowed by darkness. The tone became grim as he did this.

" **You have an obligation. You need to show that I didn't kill those two in vain. Show me everything that your Teigu wields...** ," Negrot said in a mix of anticipation and coldness.

Wave then rushed towards Negrot and the two proceeded to engage in a fierce melee.

Negrot would rapidly fire punches of black energy while Wave would block them and attempt a kick every so often. Both were waiting for the moment that the other would make a mistake and blunder.

After a few minutes of this, Negrot changed tactics to a cerebral type of combat.

" **How does it feel to be in the shadow of someone who doesn't deserve not nearly as much attention as he gets?** ," Negrot spoke.

Realizing what he meant by this, Wave replied-

"I don't envy Incursio or Tatsumi. I'm me and he's him. And my own strength that protects the ones I love is all that matters.,"

" **You say that now, but eventually you'll see him succeed where you fail. Admiration, power and comrades...unlike those trash that you hung around with**.," Negrot responded with a nasty tone of voice.

Wave stopped and did not respond, but gave Negrot a truly venomous stare.

" **That's it, I've made this even more personal. Bring out more of your power, so I may be satisfied enough to consider going all out in return.** ," Negrot spoke coldly.

* * *

 ** _The Empire - Jaeger's HQ_**

 _"Good_ _Afternoon, I've come from the Imperial Navy!_

 _Wave sees a chest scarred man with a intimidating mask sitting in one of the seats._

 _Bols._

 _Another girl with a twin tail hair style enters the room who proceeds to eat cookies from her bag._

 _It's a normal girl, thought Wave_

 _"H-hey! I-I'm Wave and-," the dark blue haired youth attempts to introduce himself._

 _"You can't have any of them.," she said flatly with a flat eyed expression._

 _Kurome._

 _A orange haired hair in a green military suit with a cartoonish monochrome dog at her side._

 _"Pardon me! I am Seryu Ubiquitous of the Imperial Police and this is Koro!," she said resolutely._

 _Seryu._

 _A bespectacled man in a lab coat with dark hair with a white stripe_

 _"Caring about one's first impression. That is indeed what I call stylish, as a man with etiquette.," said the flamboyant man._

 _A blonde man with yellow iris eyes with a feather in his hair arrives._

 _"Hello. It seems I'm the last to arrive.," said the androgynous man._

 _Run._

 _After being kicked by a masked woman and having her face revealed._

 _"I figured that a normal introduction would be boring...We are a unique organization, ordered to mercilessly hunt and take down those atrocious traitors. We are the special police force. We are the Jaegers.," said the blue haired woman._

 _Images of them hanging around the table together; dressing up for meeting Bolic, his time with Wave, Bols' spouse as well as daughter and overall his connection to the group as a whole flashed through his mind._

* * *

"I forgot what I was, no matter I can do to change the fact...I am a Jaeger and you are someone to take down.," Wave said with a narrow eyed look of resolution.

Negrot then smirked in response.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Birds Part 2**


	78. Kill The Birds Part 2

**Author Notes: Just read the raws for Chapter 1 of the manga** **Kakuriyoakaunto, done by the artist who did the artwork on Akame Ga Kill; it was much darker than I thought it would be. It turned out to be not a romantic comedy as it initially seemed to be advertised as, but a** **seinen shounen series with a lot of gore. As for the raw of chapter 1 of Hinowa ga Yuku!; it has this interesting feudal Japan field to it and Akame showed up in it. I'll wait till it builds up as a story before becoming fully invested into it.**

 **This also was initially apart of a cancelled Fanfic I did called Akame Ga Kill Final: Akujin Files; but I** **decided to work it into this fanfic since it works better in context.**

 **I've** **managed to reach the chapter amount that Akame Ga Kill reached on this chapter as a small bonus.**

 **For English/Japanese Voice preferences-**

 **Accipitris: Toshiyuki Morikawai (Japanese), Kevin T. Collins (English)**

 **Glacies: Mayumi Yamaguchi(Japanese), Wendy Powell (English)**

 **This chapter is more of a background on Alba's character and setting up for the the Alba's Cabinet fight. It also reintroduces certain groups from the Akame Ga Kill Zero! series. As preemptive warning, some lewd elements appear near the end of the chapter.**

 **I apologize for editing this chapter so much these past few days, it was to get it perfect enough so I wouldn't have any regrets about it as a whole.**

 **Chapter 78: Kill The Birds Part 2**

* * *

 ** _1110 years ago_**

 _Alba was born to Accipitris and Aquilla; the details were vague to him, but he always remembered one thing-_

 _Aquilla's look of contempt at the infant._

 ** _Why does she hate me?_**

* * *

 ** _A Few Months later..._**

 ** _Why can't they able to do what I can do?_**

 _A infantile Alba looks at other youthful Akujin both of White and Black factions struggling to use the Seven Arts that he was readily capable of doing._

 _Alba turned to look at a tall hawk themed armored knight with wings on his back. It was his father, Accipitris, the leader of the White Avian Division at the time and beside him was Helianthus who had a slightly longer hairstyle than he would in the_ _present._

 _Accipitris removed his helmet to reveal his true face, an androgynous male with long, wavy, platinum hair and light yellow hawk like eyes. He then said to Alba in a well-mannered, exemplary tone of voice-_

 _"Because they aren't elite and they will be disposed of because they are incompetent."_

 _This caused Alba to smile in a nervously, deranged way as he replied, "That means I am a natural elite because I am your son! Right?"_

 _Accipitris' answer is what traumatized the young white avian for life-_

 _"You are an elite as long as you are useful...if you do fail, I can always have Aquilla birth another to replace your incompetence."_

 _With that, he turned away to leave Alba alone with Helianthus._

 _"And even if you do succeed, my faction can always stab you in the back to get the glory for ourselves.," Helianthus spoke arrogantly to the young Alba. The brown haired man then left Alba all alone to watch the others try and fail to master the basic arts._

 ** _I can't lose I'll fail. I can't trust anyone. I must stand above others. I must be the one to win the Hell King's favor._**

 _Just as one of the failing Akujin youths, a Lamprey Shark type Akujin girl managed to produce an Ira of yellow color in her hand; all of them were unceremoniously killed off by a lone youth who wandered into their training session._

 _This caught Alba's attention, this youth had silver punk rock themed leather clothing with segmented joints; thorny spikes on his shoulder-pads; purple hair that pointed downwards in various directions and trailed half way down his back; crescent curved boots with rows of spikes underneath them; dark fingerless gloves; a spike choker; rows of light cerulean ice horns protruding from his head; light blue, leathery wings; two fangs protruding from the top portion of his mouth and reddish maroon iris eyes. He wore his outfit open to reveal his chest, which had unusual marking; a "Y" ending in a sharp tip with two points ending in_ _slightly curved half-ovals with two slanted half ovals positioned at the sides of the "Y" like eyes. This one was named Glacies, and he was the heir to the White Demon King, Satanus' position._

 _He had a reputation of being overtly violent; even by Akujin standards and would often participate in the pointless pillages that the Hell King would order them to do frequently. Glacies looked at the torn bodies and sighed-_

 _"Those weaklings were getting too arrogant to defy the status quo. So I killed them to keep those in power in control."_

 _With that, he walked away to his home District with the demons._

 ** _Anyone who might be strong is a threat. I must kill them without hesitation! They must die without hesitation! I am the most important being! I can't die! I can't die! I can't die!_**

* * *

 ** _Next Following Centuries_**

 _Eventually, Glacies' overt sadism got him captured and he was then boiled alive into what would become a portion of the Demon's Extract. Alba secretly snickered at the demise of the_ _supposedly elite Akujin. Aquilla at the time was courted by Falco, who bore him a son named Negrot. Due to the extra attention that he received, Alba made Negrot's life a living hell and constantly reminded the latter of his inferior strength in comparison to his own. This lessened over the years due to the Black Prefects obtaining members that could potentially harm him._

 _In the meantime, he would take on Helianthus' underhanded secret deeds to devour infants of pairs that could threaten the Akujin society being pure evil. He would also assassinate those said individuals as well as their offspring in order to cull the line. By framing the attacks on humans; he would remain blameless in these actions._

 _In_ _addition to this, he developed a reputation of being an overly violent, abusive and despicable individual even by Akujin standards and his Cabinet only stood by him due to it being mandated and the threat of being killed off by Alba himself._

 _These atrocities would continue on into the present era._

* * *

 _ **A Few Years Ago**_

 _A figure looked upon an unsuspecting city along with nineteen others, all avian to varying degrees. They were here for a purpose, one given by their leaders and it was simple- kill every last being down to the final crying infant. And they would gladly do this as the group for the most part were very evil._

 _The leader of this group in question, was an alabaster colored, streamlined humanoid with white, pure energy wings on his back; his small, featureless helmet had a purple ponytail and two purple eyes peered from behind the eyeholes of the otherwise, vacant helmet. His feet had three talons while his hands had platinum fingerless gloves with mechanical like fingers. His name was Alba, the White Faction's Substitute Prefect for the Akujin youths._

 _As for why there is a substitute division within the White Faction youths is complicated. There was initially one group that Alba was apart of, but as of recent years, there were more individuals discovered. Individuals that had powers that matched the Prefects in power and thus the White Faction youths were divided into the Genuine and Substitute groups. The Substitute group consisted of Akujin youths that were either too weak to be considered part of the Genuine group or had extreme, personal flaws that made them unable to work under the Genuine group. The duties of the Substitute group were to act as stand-in leaders for the Genuine Prefects when the latter were accompanying the White Faction youth leader, Nefariam on significant assignments only they were capable of handling. They also took on the missions that the Genuine Prefects deemed unworthy of their time, something that Alba was very aware of._

 _"Shall we go in...or do you have a plan, President Alba-," said a large eggshell being with two avian legs sticking from underneath the shell, his tone was nasally and sniveling. However, he stopped before he could finish his sentence for only one reason. His superior did not like being questioned, especially by one that was inferior to him in rank._

 _And it was a good call that he did so as Alba was centimeters away from piecing his skull with his left fingers, which had lengthened into a single sharp point. And judging from his pinprick stare of severity, Alba was going to go through with it until the egg had stopped speaking. The other eighteen remained silent as the streamlined, winged humanoid took a breath and decided to speak._

 _"I already have that covered...just wait till I give the signal. **Invidiam**.," he said sinisterly as his shadow slowly began more humanoid._

* * *

 _A girl nearing the beginning of young adulthood sighed as she looked out the window ceil. She had reddish brown hair tied to two braided pigtails and wore a simple dress with a gingham pattern of faded blue and white checks. The dress had long sleeves, and a yoke neckline with no waist. She completed the dress with long stripped leg stockings and simple brown shoes._

 _Her name was Betsiel Galen and she was just an ordinary girl that you would find in any normal town. She longed for something unusual to happen to make her average life more fulfilling. And she got it when she saw a purple haired boy knocking outside of her house._

 _Seeing this as something peculiar, she walked away from the window ceil and went downstairs. Betsiel then opened the door to see this purple haired boy in person and was amazed at what she saw._

 _This boy was very effeminate, almost to the point that he seemed angelic. As she continued to look at him with adoring eyes, the boy offered something to her with a genial smile._

 _"Take this is a charm that will allow you to get in touch with heaven."_

 _Swooning over his looks, Betsiel took the object absent-mindedly- not realizing what it actually was. It was a ghoulish, circular object with a single slit eye of yellow color. And for a brief moment, the boy made the most eerie smile imaginable while Betsiel was focusing on the object in question._

 _The boy then walked away and seemingly vanished into the distance._

 _The purple haired boy reappeared in front of his avian colleagues and slowly morphed back to his true state- Alba the Alabaster Wing._

 _The purple eyed fiend then gave a thumbs up and the group then proceeded to fly towards the hapless civilization. The ones without wings and thus could not fly, decided to gallop as fast they could towards the destination._

 _The object that Betsiel had just received began to ring loudly with an inhuman screech. To her confusion, the ground outside her house began to rumble. Out of the surface emerged an entire flock of bird like humanoid monsters that proceeded to slaughter the confused civilians in their wake. Not even the children and infants were spared of this bloody massacre._

 _As she watched in horror, the odd device slipped from her hands and landed on the ground._

 _Betsiel watched helplessly as her house was torn asunder by two particularly large avian humanoids. From the sky above a white winged humanoid plummeted down and proceeded to smash the device. She turned to see that it looked directly at her with purple eyes._

 _"Sorry, but your charm actually was one that led to hell."_

 _Before she could scream, the white armored humanoid used one of his sharp wing feathers to slice her head off._

 _Alba had completed his mission with ease and not a single attack of resistance was to be seen as his group proceeded to massacre the entire population._

 _As he moved towards the center of the city where the mayor resided, his face became grimmer._

 _The large flock had pinned down the plump mayor of the city, Alba stopped in front of the massive office building where the man once resided._

 _"How dare you attack this defenseless city, you monster!-," shouted the man before being interrupted the Alabaster Wing did something he did not expect._

 _With a single flick of his wing, he blew away the entire top of the building to reveal a surprisingly horrific sight._

 _Several Akujin were being subjected to various torture devices, some were dead while others were about to die._

 _With a twitch of his eye at this revelation being exposed, the mayor screamed in protest-_

 _"You're just animals that happen to speak! An abomination against the gods! No wonder they ordered your demise, you abhorrent, unnatural beasts-"_

 _The mayor's head rolled several feet before finally stopping at the base of the town after Alba had silenced him with a single slash. Alba's eyes narrowed as he thought about his mother's beliefs on humanity_

 _And you say that humans are capable of coexisting. Foolish, all of their kind deserve to be either killed or manipulated to our whims. Otherwise, this will be happen- like it always does._

 _"Bury them. It's pointless to save them, don't try to be heroic and say there's always a chance to save someone. I hate that.," Alba commanded as he began to turn and attempted to fly away until he heard one of the avian Akujin protest._

 _"This may have a bad experience, but we just try to build a relationship between them, the humans will be more agreeable to our existence. They'll think we're-," he said before Alba kicked the speaker's right leg clean off his body._

 _As he hollered in pain, Alba shouted to the group in frustration-_

 _"There's no salvation for us in humanity's eyes. It's better to have those weaklings underneath our heels than the other way around. And who among them can really stop us! Hahahaha!"_

 _As he laughed maniacally, the Alabaster Wing and his nineteen followers left the city to let the rest of the Akujin purge the city of the remaining humans._

 ** _I will become Immortal! I will remain an elite! I will decide who lives and who dies! I won't be punished for my crimes! Geheheh!_**

* * *

 **Present**

Alba noticed the Extase user, Sheele was walking towards him and was preparing to fight him on her own.

"Sheele what the hell are you doing?," Lubbock asked his teammate.

Sheele remained unresponsive to Lubbock as she dragged Extase across the ground.

 _Fuckin' idiot.,_ he thought as he wordlessly snapped his fingers as his own Cabinet stepped forward. They hesitated at first, but after Alba gave them a cold stare of killing intent, they complied.

Ovum, a large, silver eggshell bodied being with two avian legs sticking from underneath the shell shook nervously where he stood.

Robin, an average-sized, short red haired, crimson winged robin themed girl with red iris eyes, wearing a cheerleader's outfit; she put her hands down her silver skirt as she looked lustfully at Alba.

Phoenicopter, a flamboyantly, flamingo themed dressed tall man with short white hair; he wore a plain, open shirt that with cufflinks, a silver belt, and light-grey striped silver pants; a pair of curved, thin white sunglasses, which with dark grey lenses and silver dress shoes. He draped his silver, winged feathered coat on his shoulders instead of leaving his arms in the sleeves. He had a carefree and arrogant nature to his presence. Out of the group, Alba seemed to have the most kinship with him.

Anas, a duck headed man wearing a white business suit and pants. He seemed to be very professional with his shirt tucked into his pants and his stoic nature.

Anca, a goose headed jester dressed man of slightly above average height. Unpredictably, he had a tricky nature about his presence.

Cygnus, a white dressed girl like Akujin with, long silver hair elegant swan wings on her back, wearing an elegant white dress with silver slippers. She had an elegant air about her presence.

Gallina, a hen themed female Akujin wearing a peasant girl themed clothing with an apron and a cloth hood over her head. She was extremely nervous around Alba, who looked lustfully in her direction.

Gallus, an afro haired rooster headed male Akujin wearing boxer themed clothing. He was hot-tempered and gave nasty glances to Alba who looked lecherously at Gallina

Coturnix, a quail themed girl, wearing a high collar turtleneck sweater with a hood to cover her head, large sleeves and trailed down to her feet. She had a stoic nature to her that was also demure. She was affectionate to Alba, but it was one-sided as Alba heavily implied that he was using her for her power family connections to keep his more heinous actions under radar.

Meleagris, a turkey headed pilgrim themed dressed man with a plump belly, he had a prudish and uptight air about him.

Kurēn, a red-crowned crane headed ronin warrior with a silver overcoat, wielding a katana in a sheath hanging from his left side. He was silent and composed.

Ciconia, a long-legged stork headed martial artist, wearing a sugegasa straw hat, silver martial artist robes and simple white shoes. Like Kurēn, he was similarly, silent and composed.

Grebe, a dark haired, red eyed woman with deranged facial features as well as large black wings on her back, she wore a silver straight jacket with silver leggings.

Podargus, a tiny frogmouth type Akujin, a bird headed youth wearing a preschool male uniform of white coloring.

Geococcyx, a blue haired roadrunner themed girl who wore an upper class school girl's uniform with a silver skirt that showed off her legs. Like Robin, she was mutually infatuated with Alba as she blushed in his direction.

Struthio, a gaunt ostrich headed male Akujin wearing a tracksuit of silver color. He had a shy and nervous air about him.

Larum, a lucid looking cuckoo bird themed girl with jagged twig like hair that shot off in different directions and eyes that were completely engulfed by her orange sclera eyes with black pupils. Like Grebe, she also wore a straight jacket with leggings. And she seemed to be in a romantic relationship with her.

Threskiornis. a regal looking Ibis headed Akujin who wore a white robe that trailed down to his feet. He seemed to be one of the refined members of the group.

Platalea, a spoonbill type Akujn wearing hillbilly type clothing, wings for arms and wore a straw hat on his head. He had a lower class and dullard presence.

Pelecanus, a thick jawed pelican themed man wearing superhero clothing with silver tights, gloves, boots and a platinum cape. He had a dramatic and bright, can-do attitude that irked Alba.

"Now you shitheads...obliterate them so they can't come back to thwart us.," Alba ordered.

Pelecantus nodded as he was the first to go on the offensive.

* * *

Leone shrugged and looked annoyed as she thought, _These guys are absolute weirdoes._

As she thought this, Pelecantus suddenly rushed towards her and elbowed Leone on the head; knocking her flat to the ground.

 _Wave gave the impression that these guys' flunkies were weak; it wasn't that they were weak...it's that they were strong and he was even stronger...Crap.,_ Lubbock thought as he looked at the defeated Leone.

The Night Raid group became very nervous as for what would follow next.

Pelecantus after hitting Leone to the ground; performed a V sign with his right hand and positioned himself in a heroic type of pose. As he did this, he said loudly,

"You who dare to defy President Alba with such mediocre powers; I Pelecantus, a hero of true justice will punish you for your insolence!"

"Yap, Yap. I just hear empty boasting from a delusional bastard who clearly doesn't know right from-," Lubbock snarked before noticing that the side with the Prefects was odd. Alba was missing.

" **Did you really think that I let fights go like my idiot half brother would want them to go?,"** said a sly and convincing voice from behind the green haired youth.

As Lubbock slowly turned his head, he was kicked brutally by a winged purple haired youth to the side of a nearby building.

As Lubbock got up, Pelacantus had already rushed towards up him with his right knee raised.

"Pelican Knee!," shouted the big-chinned pelican warrior as he kneed Lubbock squarely in the gut. This caused Lubbock to cough up blood profusely from his mouth as he came to realize how fast the heroic seeming pelican Akujin was.

" **Ira: Pyramid**.," Threskiornis said calmly as he silently charged up a massive golden pyramid shape Ira beam and fired it in Lubbock's direction.

As the others in the Night Raid group watched on in shock, Lubbock slowly attempted to get to his knees. Only for Alba to clench his chest with his right foot, which he had transfigured into a white metallic taloned, avian foot.

"You had this massive boner for that gender confused, half woman with a nice rack. But, you got cold feet and went after any kind of sweet ass you could find. And then you died because of the dumb hick who managed to get all the bitches' attentions got you in a situation that you died from. And then you got a chance again, only for her to be lost forever. You really need to choose your whores better man.," Alba explained in a nasty tone of voice.

"Realm-Cutting Thread," Lubbock shouted as he summoned a stronger variation of the Cross Tail thread to bind Alba; only for the latter to use his God Eye technique. Suddenly, Lubbock was on the bad end of the string as it tightly bound him to the floor.

"Don't worry...my men aren't as indecisive as you seem to be...they'll give your bitches what they really want...," Alba said as he slurped his lips lewdly.

As he said, Chelsea and Sheele attempted to fight back, only for Pelecantus to casually swat their Teigu out of their hands. With that out of the way, Platalea, Anca and Phoenicopter aggressively stripped them of their clothing.

Leone could only make out their outlines as Platalea was the first to attempt to get uncomfortably close to Chelsea who was scared of her mind.

"I'll make it quick- then I'll smash your head in.," Platalea said in a crude voice with lucid looking eyes staring at her.

Chelsea could only look helplessly at a placid Tatsumi who remained stoic at the horrid sight that was about to occur.

* * *

 **Heaven**

Palex was a few feet away from two groups of young men and women who each held an unusual weapon in their possession.

"Good luck to thee and may thou assist those below with ridding the troublesome Akujin from the realm.," he said to the group. After he said this phrase, the groups turned into light and rushed down to the earth below.

"In comparison to their comrades, their sins in life were relatively small and light. So they were allowed entry into heaven. Now, they wield Teigu that can change the tide of battle in the favor of the righteous.," Palex said softly as he turned to Lillium.

With a look of shock in his eyes, Palex asked his Lord, "Wait isn't that?"

"The Hell King is about to reach his full potential. We cannot be bothered by the usual scruples.," said the elderly Jizenjin King as he pulled into a white portal and pulled out an unconscious young woman with pink twin tails.

"She cannot ever operate on her own ever again. It will mean **that** will need to occur.," said Lillium as she turned into a pink light and rushed down to the Earth below.

"Now...to contact the true rulers of our universe; the **Chūseijin**.," said Lillium as he opened up an ominous looking portal of gray color and slowly walked into it.

Palex looked on nervously as his Lord faded into the portal that closed behind him.

* * *

 **Earth- Eastern Continent**

Just as Platalea was about to get close enough to Chelsea to truly enter her. Several lights landed near the Night Raid group, they were two groups of youths wielding unusual weapons- Teigu.

"Aren't they the-," Chelsea said with a shocked expression on her face.

They were the members of the Elite Seven and Group of Terror groups.

* * *

 **Next Chapter-Kill The Birds Part 3- Group of Terror and Elite Seven vs Alba's Cabinet**


	79. Kill The Birds Part 3

**Author Notes: When reading this chapter, whenever Anas speaks, think of it being in Donald Duck's voice. Also, more action oriented chapter with a surprise twist that will be elaborated on in the future, especially for the final parts of this fanfic. Alba's forces are allowed to show more personality as they are the Quirky Mini-Boss Squad for Alba during this mini-arc. Also the Teigu I created for this fanfic as well as one that appeared in the series proper make their official debut in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 79: Kill The Birds Part 3  
**

* * *

"Those are Teigu that were destroyed in the war 500 years ago; **Whip of the Spiral: Chentu, Perfect Shot: Freischütz, Fist of the Strong: Heracles; Boots of Hermes: Zephyr; Coat of Invincibility: Babr-e Bayan, Sword of Light: Excalibur, Scarf of the Wolf: Fenrir, Shell of the Protector: Chukwa, Archery of the Name: L'Arc Qui Ne Faut** and **Hammer of Fortune: Uchide**. And it seems as though Alba's group is Fini, Votre Royauté Nefariam.," Oedipus observed from a distance. The appearance of the two groups were mixed between amusement, excitement, fear, irritation and curiosity. Akame and Kurome's expressions became slightly less stoic than before.

"Hey, isn't that Akame? What's she doing there with those weird costume looking guys.," the one wielding the **Fist of the Strong: Heracles** Teigu gauntlets on her hands. She was a young girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a long white shirt with black pants and shoes. She also wore silver hoop earrings.

"A-Akame?," said the one wielding the Teigu, **Whip of the Spiral: Chentu** around his belt. He was a young man with black hair and green eyes. He wore a green jacket with a black T-shirt and black pants. His shoes were also black and he wears glasses. He wore a necklace with a gem around his neck.

"That shrimp went to their side? As her leader, I'm going to have a talk with her later on.," said the one wielding the Teigu, **Sword of Light: Excalibur** in a sheath around his belt. He was a short, young man with spiky blond hair and golden iris eyes. He usually wore an outfit resembling a military uniform consisting of a long trench coat with golden epaulets and a suit underneath. Unlike in life, his forearms remained intact and functioning.

"What's she wearing? Is that a new fashion statement?," said the one wielding the Teigu, **Boots of Hermes: Zephy** r on her legs. She was a young girl with olive-green iris eyes and long auburn hair worn in a ponytail and decorated with a few hairpins. She usually wore a midriff exposing long sleeve shirt with a high collar with a tank top underneath along with grayish leggings with a belt and ankle bands. She also went barefoot.

"Hey aren't some of those chicks over there hot?," said the one wearing the overcoat Teigu, **Coat of Invincibility: Babr-e Bayan** over his usual outfit. He was a tall young man with a sturdy and muscular build. He had short brown hair and a scar on his left cheek. He wore a brown vest with white sleeves and a white collar; his pants were also white. Notably, he was checking out the more human-like Akujin girls before the one wielding Heracles gave him a nasty glare in response.

"Akame!," said one wielding the dual gun Teigu, **Perfect Shot: Freischütz** around her waist. She was a a young girl with amber iris eyes and short light brown hair. She also had a curvaceous figure. She usually wore a brown and white dress and brown boots.

"Kurome!," said the one wielding the furred scarf Teigu, **Scarf of the Wolf: Fenrir** around her neck. She was a young girl with long light-colored hair decorated with a dark hair band. She wore a black shirt with a miniskirt, black tights and light-colored boots. she also wore a long jacket over her shirt and miniskirt.

"Make sure to keep focused.," said one wielding the Teigu, A **rchery of the Name: L'Arc Qui Ne Faut** on her back. She was a young girl with dark hair cut in a bob style. She wore a pair of glasses, a white shirt with a vest, a tie and a long skirt.

"Couldn't this thing be more of a sword or something.," said the one wielding the mallet Teigu, **Hammer of Fortune: Uchid** e, in her right hand. She was a young girl with silver hair worn in a long ponytail. She wore a sleeveless trench coat with a dark belt, black tights, boots and gloves.

"Kurome...," said the one wielding the Teigu, **Tortoise Shell Teigu,Shell of the Protector: Chukwa** in his right hand and the spear Shingu, Trisula. He was a young man with short dull blond hair and blue iris eyes. He wore a long trench coat with a green and blue scarf. He also wore pants with knee-height boots.

"Cornelia...Green...Guy...Najasho...Poney...Tsukushi...," said Akame slowly as her emotions slowly came back to her.

"Remus...Womyn...Gin...Natala...AAAH!," Kurome screamed before clenching her head in pain.

 _So the appearances of their former allies made them more resilient to my control...Interesting, I'll see how this plays out.,_ Malum thought as he gave a subtle hint of a smile.

Nefariam on the other hand, intensified his glare towards the girls, causing both to feel immense pain before resuming their stoic expressions from before.

Aome became very cross at the fact that the appearance of some of them as she thought-

 _Damn, so the Jizenjin King can affect even the_ _domain of even the Mura-Yatsus?!_

She became so inwardly furious that Kaze felt a little nervous being around her.

Leone looked at the arriving group and thought to herself irritably,

 _So me being around her just made her stand around, but they manage to make her emote something. I need to fix that when I get through to her._

* * *

Platalea was the first to speak as he pulled Cornelia's collar.

"Hey, we're busy with something. Get lost slut, unless you're ready to take their-"

His sentence was interrupted by a side punch to his head's right side; sending him flying into a nearby building.

This made Alba's eyes narrow and Lubbock to smile smugly.

"Looks like you're about to made into poultry meat, you buzzards.," he said confidently.

Turning to Platalea, Alba said in a low yet loud tone of voice, "Get your ass up or do you want me to bifurcate you myself?"

Fearfully, Platalea got back up and rushed towards Cornelia who proceeded to dodge each of his blows.

"Damn you bitch, **Incarnatio: leukerodios!,** " he said loudly as a gigantic Spoon-Beak bird Danger Beast entity emerged behind him and engulfed him in a yellowish-gray sphere of energy.

He remerged as a more avian like being with a more prominent shovel like beak, webbed feet and sharp-pointed wing feathers.

"Yeah, my Superbia is much tougher in this form and I'll take my time scooping out your internal organs!," Platalea gloated until he felt a powerful blow to his gut. As he bent down, he saw Cornelia's determined face with piercing eyes staring into his tiny pupil eyes.

" **Trump Card-1: Nemean Lion Thrust!** ," she said calmly as a golden lion beam of energy burst through the back of Platalea. As he was then engulfed in flames and left the avian unconscious and heavily burnt.

"Damn, I wish I could that.," Leone muttered enviously of Cornelia's special technique.

Pelecantus was next to attack Cornelia from behind while the latter still stared at Platalea's place of demise.

"Take my Pelican Lariat!," he shouted until he noticed that his right arm was entwined with tight emerald rope. He turned his head to see that it was Green who had gotten a hold of him.

"As an assassin, you need to stop announcing loud attack names.," he said calmly as he thrust Pelecantus into a nearby building. Once Pelecantus had emerged from the collision with several bruises on his right arm; he became infuriated.

"Fuck, Fuck! You Worthless Criminal Fuck! You dare attack a hero in the middle of his attack?! You worthless, reprehensible fuck! I'll fuck you up pretty boy!," he screamed in a vulgar tone of voice as he wordlessly engulfed himself in his Incarnatio form via white barrier aura concealment. He then remerged as a cowl wearing, dual-caped waist belted superhero with a heavily shadowed appearance.

It did no good as Green's whip tip had pierced through Pelecantus' back. Before the pelican could utter another word, Green calmly uttered,

" **Trump Card: Stairway to Jade Empero** r."

The rope then glowed bright green as the light engulfed Pelecantus and surrounded the entire area with bright illumination. By the time the light dimmed, Pelecantus had been reduced to having his left arm and leg gone and the right area of his head destroyed.

Podargus wordlessly activated his Incarnatio, becoming a large-mouthed behemoth prepared to devour both Green and Conrelia.

"You assholes! We were gonna have fun torturing these stupid naked apes, but you had to ruin it all!," the frogmouth shouted loudly until he noticed an orange haired girl with her leg-length boot Teigu prepared to drop kick him in the skull.

"Heh, tough guys aren't ya?," she said confidently as she plummeted into Podargus' skull, concaving it and knocking him unconscious.

 _I'll blow them all to smithereens!,_ though the humiliated pelican Akujin with a lucid tone of voice.

Pelecantus expanded himself like a grotesque balloon with a wide grin on his face until until he noticed that Tsukushi had already emptied her shots on the ground and noticed that he was full of bullet holes. He then fell unconscious on the ground.

Struthio attempted to escape after seeing the onslaught of the Elite Seven had done to his associates until he was tapped in the back of the shoulder by Guy.

"This coat thing is an immense improvement over my last outfit, which looked tacky as hell. You can't run away before I test this thing out.," he said confidently to the gigantic bird Akujin.

"Fuck you! I was forced to join because he'd kill me if I didn't!," Struthio said meekly before transforming wordlessly into his Incarnatio state, a sleek looking, metallic looking ostrich humanoid. The Akujin then punched him only to suffer such a damaging recoil, that it managed to reduce him instantly into eroding bones that faded into nothing.

 _That surely must've impressed Najasho!,_ Guy thought with a closed eye smile of confidence until he saw that Najasho had been ignoring what had just happened. Guy then gritted his teeth in irritation.

* * *

"Ba-guck! Hmm...," Gallus said rationally as he observed the Teigu designs from afar along with Gallina in order to get a better description of what each were.

To his perceptive eyes, he saw this:

Whip of the Spiral: Chentu was an orient themed whip with an emerald colored rope with a jade diamond tip.

Perfect Shot: Freischütz was a dual pistol with a devil design motif and the bullets themselves had narrow eyes with sharp teeth curved into a jagged smile. It gave off the impression that it was once alive at some point.

Fist of the Strong: Heracles was a pair of sleek golden gauntlets that 12 intricate designs etched on the center ring around the wrist.

Boots of Hermes: Zephyr was a pair of leg length boots with wings near the ankles of the foot.

Coat of Invincibility: Babr-e Bayan was a dark, furry panther Danger Beast coat mixed with metal platting with several metallic layers underneath the coat.

Sword of Light: Excalibur was a sword made completely out of a transparent metal that emitted a golden aura that surrounded its form.

Scarf of the Wolf: Fenrir was a silver gray furred scarf with a wolf head hung tightly on the right of the scarf.

Shell of the Protector: Chukwa was a dull-gray tortoise shell that could wielded as a shield.

Archery of the Name: L'Arc Qui Ne Faut was a seemingly simple bow, arrow and quiver type of Teigu.

And finally, Hammer of Fortune: Uchide was a rounded, thick, cartoonish mallet of orient design with a flat board handle.

After that single moment, he noticed Najasho was gone from the group. Gallus then saw the silver haired youth directly above him with his sword prepared to slice him down.

Unlike the previous members of Alba's entourage, Gallus was able to fight on equal footing with the Teigu user, blocking his sword with the sides of his gloves blow to blow.

 _Damn, I thought they would be all posers, but some of them are actually strong.,_ thought Najasho calmly as he observed the rooster Akujn's surprising display of power.

 _Damn, I thought we_ _would be just dealing with those Night Raiders whatever guys. I want to end this quickly as possible!,_ thought Gallus rationally as he continued to counter his opponent's sword strikes.

Gallina watched from a few feet, deciding to keep neutral out of the knowledge that Najasho was likely much stronger than herself at the moment.

* * *

As the two were fighting, Anca decided to fight the Group of Terror members instead with his unfocused eyes darting in every direction.

"Who looks the weakest huh? Who should I attack huh? Don't know huh? I better go in now huh?," Anca asked himself in a roundabout manner as he lunged towards Remus, seemingly the weakest of the bunch.

He generated a clown headed mallet larger than his body and swung it down upon her until it was blocked by another mallet.

"Huh? Did they know my plan huh? What should I do huh? I don't know huh?," Anca asked himself, ignorant of Gin's existence.

"Damn dimwit got herself unguarded and now I'm fighting this dumb bird?," Gin complained as she parried Anca's various blows; remarking Remus' ditziness in a negative sort of way.

After blocking a few blows, the two ceased their fight as Gin asked the bird Akujin about his actions.

"You better not strip me later you-you pervert!," Gin said with a blushed expression on her, only to become frustrated when Anca tripped and fell flat on the ground.

"President Alba said its mandatory huh? But, other Akujin find being intimate with humans repulsive huh? I don't know what's right or wrong huh? Do you know huh?," said the Goose Akujin in a muffled voice as he lay flat on the ground.

"Shut up. I'll have you for dinner later.," Gin shouted as she rushed to take down Anca, only for the latter to push his head out in time to avoid the strike.

 _Is he actually skilled or just dumb luck?,_ thought Gin as she observed the erratic movements of the goose Akujin jester.

She then continued to fight Anca as Remus and Womyn had their opponents to worry about; Meleagris and Anas respectively.

* * *

The two avian Akujin were surprisingly astute, remaining outside of the range of the L'Arc Qui Ne Faut Teigu, much to Womyn's chagrin.

 _If I can just find something to block their trajectory I will be able to make through this. Not that these women can think around such_ _tactics, being an inferior gender after all.,_ thought the Turkey Akujin in a snobbish tone of voice.

He then turned to Anas who had somehow gotten his head plunged and stuck in the ground.

Melagris gave a look of shocked astonishment while Womyn was more deadpan on the awkward sight.

The ground then rumbled slightly as Anas pulled his head from the ground, dirtied as a result. He then trembled as the Turkey Akujin slowly walked further away from his fellow Cabinet member.

"Which one of you bastards did this to the Great Anas?! Which was it?!," said the duck Akujin in a low, angry with his orange beak firing a massive Ira of orange-red color into the sky, parting the clouds as he did so.

Womyn slightly chuckled at the sound of his voice, having the sound that it came from an air bubble from the cheeks rather than the larynx.

Melagris forced himself not to laugh while Alba was audibly hollering in the background.

"If he wasn't stronger than me. I'd have kicked his ass already.," Anas muttered to himself until he realized that he made a huge error in judgment.

"Thanks for the name. "Great" Anas.," Womyn said coldly as she fired arrows in the duck Akujin's direction. In spite of being outside of its range, he instinctively leapt backwards to avoid the arrows.

Unfortunately, this was the actual trap, for Remus had managed to get behind the duck without him knowing.

"What should I do next?," Remus asked in an air-headed tone of voice before activating a blue aura around her body. She then transformed into a lupine-esque girl with a furred tail, triangular ears and eerie blue eyes.

Anas then gulped as Remus proceeded to chase him around the area, with the latter devolving into animal instincts.

Leone thought irritably as she looked at the wolf-like transformation,

 _Someone had some clear a_ _nimal jingoism in mind when they created that. Damn canines..._

Natala was less fortunate or fortunate depending on the exact circumstance of the situation. Robin, Coturnix, Larum, Grebe, Geococcyx and Cygnus were all were blushing towards his handsome features.

"Ah...," Natala said in confusion as he became increasingly embarrassed.

"I'm sure President Alba wouldn't mind if I took him for a spin.," said Robin as she licked her lips.

"N-no fair, you always get the first pick.," Coturnix stuttered nervously.

"Hee hee, I don't mind switching for a bit, right Larum?," Grebe told Larum who nodded in response.

"Oh my, how handsome.," Cygnus said with a blush.

Natala then ran the other way as the avian women Akujin chased after him.

Kurēn, Threkionis , Ovum and Ciconia on the other hand, stood on the sidelines as they watched the chaos ensued.

"Who chases two rabbits catches neither.," observed Kurēn, which made Cicona's eyes narrow.

"A good opportunity is seldom presented, and is easily lost.," Ciconia noted, causing Kurēn to snort.

"Aquila Non Capit Muscas.," said Threkionis in a aloof tone of voice.

"Barking dogs seldom bite.," Ovum spoke aloud, causing the other three to glare angrily at the egg shell Akujin. It was followed by the others stomping on Ovum with the latter crying weakly.

* * *

Phoenicopter then flew near Alba who was sitting on Lubbock, deliberately pressing further to crack the green haired youth's bones.

"They're having fun...say, when do you think will be the time that we finish off the dudes and have our way with the women-," the flamingo themed Akujin said until his neck was clenched harshly by Alba. His right arm had stretched unnaturally long due to the Philosopher Stone giving both immortality and enhanced body manipulation.

"Three of you guys were humiliated by those newcomers and now we have more Teigu users to worry about. And the rest of you are goofing off when they still have an advantage...once they lose everything and their hopes are crushed. Then we can really have fun with that.," Alba answered initially with deadly seriousness until his tone turned into monstrous sadism with downward crescent shaped eyes. This made Phoenicopter, a psychopathic Akujin himself, unnerved by his superior's sadism.

 _Why hasn't that bastardized mongrel come down yet? How dare he ever try to do anything on his own free will. He's just there to be my lesser just as all of the Black Faction should be_., Alba thought in a venomous tone of voice.

He then gave Phoenicopter, the same ghoulish looking, circular object with a yellow sclera slit eye. He then gave a cute, boyish smile as he said sweetly, "I want this whole place crawling with our man-eating Avian Akujins 'kay?"

Phoenicopter did not say anything, knowing that any objections when Alba was like now would be suicide. He had heard the stories with Corvus doing the same and knew he would get worse.

He then threw the object on the ground, which gave off an inhuman screech.

* * *

Suddenly, the ground shook violently, causing the parties to stop what they were doing.

 _Such disobedience is the reason why you would never become one of my own personal Prefect group, Alba_., Nefariam thought with narrow eyes and a frowning expression.

Womyn then leapt back as bird headed aberrations with humanoid forms that varied in range in resemblance to bipedal beings. In a large flock resembling a tidal wave, they engulfed the Group of Terror, Elite Seven and Night Raid groups; pinning them down to the ground. The Cabinet members of Alba's group had already perched themselves on rooftops just before the wave occurred.

Alba then kicked Lubbock into the flock to push him to the ground.

"Hahahaha! Absolute advantage! Absolutely no way to counter at all! This is victory! The other side unable to fight back! Several centuries went to making this possible- turning that Partas barbarian into a sadistic pawn, ruining that Ubiquitous dumbass' sanity, destroying the livelihoods of the majority here and taking that clumsy oaf's brother's body. Nothing can stop me now!," Alba shouted as kneed Lubbock's back deeply, causing the later to puke out a gallon of blood.

"...Time to dispose of you all...I like how I killed your boss the first time.," Alba said a monstrously, deepened voice as he coldly fired a white Ira laser from his fingertip through Lubbock's back. He then turned to Remus and gave a nightmarish diamond eyed crescent smile face in her direction

"Extase!," Sheele shouted as the scissors gave off a blinding light. It caused Alba and his forces to close their eyes; giving the groups enough time to escape the grasp of their captors.

As the light dimmed, Alba and his group saw that the Night Raid, Elite Seven and Group of Terror were standing side by side.

"I don't know any of you guys personally, but we all know Akame and Kurome; that's good enough to make us allies.," Leone said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Whatever you say, old lady.," Poney said to Leone with a mischievous smile, making the latter irritated.

"The others don't seem to attacking, it seems that they'll send in one group at a time to deal with each of us.," Green observed.

Chelsea was still unnerved by the earlier assault and remained frozen in her place.

"I want...the one who killed Mine.," said Sheele with an icy stare in her eyes as she looked directly at Alba.

"That's too reckless and it's not like you. Besides, the flunkies are more important to take down first. Those guys are much more likely to gang up on single members if given the chance.," Lubbock ordered as he analyzed the situation at hand.

"I want to fuckin' kill the ones that hurt me so bad.," the wounded Pelecantus growled as he got to his feet along with the equally injured Platalea and Podargus.

"Why don't any of you use your Trump Cards? Phantasia and Negrot's Cabinets apparently never learned how to use them properly...Don't tell me, you're incompetent?," Alba responded as he gave the others a wide eyed stare of placid frustration.

Not even arguing, Alba's Cabinet nodded in compliance as they prepared to fight the trio of enemies that now stood before them.

Suddenly, a pink sphere shot down from the skies above and hovered directly in front of Sheele. This was followed by an even greater surprise.

"There's no time. Apparently, God managed to bring me back from nothingness to clean up this mess.," said the sphere in a familiar tone of voice.

 _Mine?,_ Sheele thought as she heard the voice of her lost friend.

"You need to do one thing for me, Sheele. Accept me into your body and we'll fuse together to even the odds.," said Mine's voice from the sphere.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The SheMine- Sheele and Mine join together to fight the Akujin forces!**


	80. Kill The SheMine

**Author Notes: After reading Chapter 1 of Hinowa Ga Yuku! (Now Ga Crush! in translation) in English; I find the character of Yomihime interesting to learn more about in future chapters and I hope the Wakoku continent gets more development in the future.**

 **As for this chapter, its used as both a foreshadowing of elements for the final events of this fanfic and to have an excuse to boost character's potentials. Alba's forces will take a little break for a little bit for Aqua's forces to shine in the next few chapters. This is more of a setup for that next mini-arc.**

 **Happy preemptive Fourth of July.**

 **As for English/Japanese Voice Preferences**

 **Regalecus: Sayaka Kitahara (Japanese), Elizabeth Maxwell (English)**

 **Chapter 84: Kill The SheMine**

* * *

"The merger lasts forever. There's no going back to what you were before.," Mine explained to Sheele as the latter began to press the sphere into her body. While the others were confused as to why their bespectacled comrade had suddenly stopped to hug herself in the middle of the fight.

The Prefects; especially Aqua and Alba were not as bewildered. Without warning, Aqua manifested a white aura around her arms that solidified into a aquatic animal themed sniper rifle attached to her forearms. Aqua breathed slowly and proceeded to fire a massive white Ira towards Sheele's standing spot. Malum gave her a brief look of disappointment due to Aqua's approach to the situation.

Before the others realized what had just happened; the dust cleared to reveal that Sheele had undergone some sort of unpredicted change.

Her long purple hair was now accompanied with two long pink pigtails on the left and right side of her head; the top half of her outfit was a sleeveless lilac cheongsam with detached lilac arm sleeves with an exposed midsection between the top outfit and a a lower half of a tied pink, frilly shawl/gown mix with black stockings with pink shoes.

She then opened her eyes, which now had a pink iris in the left eye and the regular purple in the right. Her demeanor seemed to be a mix of air-headedness and directness.

"Uh, Sheele...what just happened to you?," Leone asked her friend with an altered look that half resembled...

"It's kinda both Sheele and Mine now. The man upstairs decided to bring back Mine from nothing and bring her to unite with Sheele since she no longer have her own existence. So Sheele shared hers with Mine and my moms became me, SheMine...Mine and Sheele sharing a body, but they're a two people who share the same existence as a single person.," said the pink/purple haired woman with Sheele and Mine's voice in tandem with one another. She then grabbed her own bosom.

"I can't believe you're sharing this with me...I'm glad too. Now I can be much closer to you...Moms...," she muttered to herself as if two people were talking to one another.

"...You're freaking me out Sheele.," Leone said awkwardly until she noticed that Aqua had sent out five Akujin who had already activated their Incarnatio forms. They were Lolligo, Mola-Mola, Kaempferi, Tridacna and Articulatus respectively, being in much more bestial and monstrous forms than their usual state.

"Whatever reason Sheele's gotten a makeover and is acting more spacey than usual; it's making the guys on top more serious.," Lubbock observed the situation while getting in front of "SheMine" in order to defend her.

Suddenly, SheMine pulled out Extase except its design looked like it had been combined with Pumpkin to form a scissor/rifle type of weapon. A pink-purplish slash positioned horizontally went through the incoming fighters and they landed as if they hadn't been attacked at all.

"Ho ho, your attempt at an attack was wasted- take my Trump Card, Spade Ink Spear-," Lolligo boasted until he was sliced horizontally in half into 40 pieces. Mola-Mola attempted an unnamed plasma ball Ira type of Trump Card, only for him to be slice into multiple pieces as well. Kaempferi attempted to create a massive water-cobweb, only to be reduced to dust. Tridacna seemed to be emitting the pink-purplish aura that had struck him earlier and turned to SheMine with the intent at firing at her; only for him to shatter into multiple shards. And finally, Articulatus spun around until he transfigured into an aquatic sunflower like form preparing to charge a pinkish blast at the woman; only for he to erode into dust. In all cases, several streams of light left the individual pieces and the remaining 2-15 of Aqua's Cabinet were both confused and scared witless at the same time.

"You rookies...don't really stand a chance against me.," SheMine said in an airy tone with undertones of confidence.

"Rookies? Is that...?," Leone said with a gasp.

* * *

"Mee, Mee, Mee. She's quite overconfident is she not?," said an elegant looking female with Empress Oar-Cruiser Fish type Danger Beast like features; two elongated crests on her head ending two spiked points, a pink mohawk on top of her long ribbon-like hair trailing towards the ground, two ground-length eyebrows, two rounded red checkmarks and a flowing white kimono. She stepped forward, making the rest of Aqua's cabinet slightly less unnerved. Her solid black sclera eyes with sparkles within the pupils glared confidently at the twin tailed woman.

"Regalecus, what are you doing?," Aqua inquired the elegantly dressed Akujin as she drifted towards SheMine.

"It seems that the oaf needed some brains in order to keep herself useful in this fight? Mee. Mee. Mee. now she's both clumsy and obnoxious. Clearly no man will ever wed her now. Mee, Mee, Mee.," Regalecus snickered as she proceeded to insult SheMine.

SheMine on the other hand, seemed to doze off durning Regalecus' taunt.

"...Wha? I didn't hear you speak. You're just a rookie who's in over her head.," SheMine said as she yawned audibly.

Regalecus took this as a personal insult, seeing her yawning as a deliberate attempt to berate her as an individual.

"Very well. You need more convincing before you truly realize how outclassed you are. I am ranked 15 of President Aqua's Cabinet entourage and by the far the most beautiful of the entire group.

Another of the horizontal pinkish-purple slash headed towards Regalecus only to vanish before reaching contact.

"Mee. Mee. Mee. You're quite perplexed aren't you? As expected of the lesser sibling of President Alba's current host.," Regalecus gloated as she held her sleeve to cover her mouth.

"Lesser sibling?," SheMine asked in confusion. This caused Regalecus to smirk smugly.

"One side of you probably knows this, but apparently, this one human managed to get the better of him. So he ate him the inside out, possessed his body and replaced your nerve system with his own out of spite. Or so I've heard. And that man was your elder brother, but you must come from the East, like that Wakoku country struggling to achieve complete lordship. Truly, you Easterners are such stupid creatures and the Akujin that come from there are hardly any good to begin with. Mee. Mee. Mee.," the elegant fish Akujin explained.

SheMine's response from the insulting Akujin was a cold fury yet filled with passionate fire at the same time.

"I'm not going to feel sorry for you. You evil witch.," said the pink/purple haired woman as she drew out her merged Teigu.

 _Mee. Mee. Mee. What a fool, she doesn't realize that my Trump Card, Feng Shui See, can release a counterstrike to any of your slashes, projectiles or blasts. My victory is assured, but just in case.,_ thought the vain Akujin as a gigantic, oriental dragon like fish Danger Beast emerged behind her.

" **Incarnatio- Amnis Piscis.** ," Regalecus declared as the fish Danger Beast engulfed her, created a reddish-pink sphere. The sphere then dissipated to reveal that her dual crests had melded with her eyebrows, her kimono was more flowing in nature and a gigantic Fenshui Mirror manifested behind her.

"Attack with your strongest beams, you can no longer hurt-," the elegant Akujin boasted until she noticed that SheMine had closed the distance between Regalecus and herself. In a millisecond, she stabbed the Akujin with her Teigu, causing her white kimono to turn slowly crimson red.

"You leave yourself way too open for attacks. It's...your flaw rookie.," SheMine explained as she drove the Teigu deeper in Regalecus' body. The Akujin reacted by turning herself into a bigger dragon-fish hybrid in attempt to swallow her alive.

SheMine then lit up the Extras/Pumpkin and the light incinerated Regalecus into absolute nothingness as streams of light left the spot where the Akujin once stood.

"So, who wants to go next?," SheMine spoke coldly as she stared at Aqua, retaining her dislike of the teal haired Akujin due to Mine composing her character.

A bald semi-fish like humanoid stepped forward, wearing a white monk's garb stepped forward. He had an unusual pair of eyes, they were divided into two halves by a band of tissue and the eye had two pupils, connected by part of the iris. So one pair was on the upper portion and the other was lower. Both darted around aimlessly as if seeing multiple things at once.

"I am Anableps, rank 14 and I will now seal your fate.," the quad-eyed Akujin boasted to SheMine, only for the latter to take a more serious battle stance.

 _Sheele suddenly got stronger, but it's almost as if Mine's spirit in now inside of her. Whatever it is, it means that she can win the way she's is, right now.,_ Lubbock thought with hope after seeing SheMine's demonstration of her abilities.

The next fight was about to begin.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Sea Terrors Part 1- SheMine engages in battle with Aqua's forces**


	81. Kill The Sea Terrors Part 1

**Author Notes: Sorry for being away for so long, been busy with life in general. Happy Halloween**

 **The first part is inspired by Exorcist III: Legion in terms of dialogue. And the second part is more of a** **beginning of what is to be a much shorter fight with a surprise twist ending in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 81: Kill The Sea Terrors Part 1**

* * *

 **Hell Kingdom Capital**

Nequam turned his head towards the window where the "tower" that was meant for getting into Heaven and noticed that it was protruding the faces of the pure evil souls who died without giving into cowardice or redeemable traits. The most prominent seven spoke the loudest of these damned souls that were screaming incomprehensible sounds.

 _ **"Death, be not proud. Though some have called thee mighty and dreadful, thou art not so. Though soonest our best men with thee go, rest of their bones and soul's delivery. But those thou dost think'st thou doth not overthrow die not poor death. Nor canst thou kill me**_.," said a stern looking, older man with a long beard. He was an evil sorcerer that sacrificed children and infants to obtain immortality, but was slain before being able to accomplish his ambitions.

" ** _I am no one, but many...a girl with a branded rope tying her simple robes- brown rope, nice girl- good heart. I killed her. Divinity shapes our ends. Picked her up in the rural areas, brought her to the capital...some of it went to be burnt...other parts were kept for collections. Pretty robes she was wearing- weathered little brown with dark brown patches sown in. I still hear her cries occasionally- screaming. The dead should shut up unless they have something important to say_**.," said a cannibalistic pedophile that was burnt alive, flayed and impaled for his atrocities. He had a bulbous head that was almost baby-like.

 _ **"I kill at random. That's the thrill of it. No motive. That's the fun. Something fun. Something random.** **Good night moon, air, leads into despai** **r.** **,"**_ said the pirate commander of whose soul was taken by the Power of the Hell King, the soul that led to the Tower's completion. His face was already rotting into a skeletal form.

 ** _"Still so much killing to do. I must settle the killing score...for a friend. A friend over there. One of them, those others on the other side. There is suffering over there. They can be cruel, the cruel ones that serve the Master. I learned my ways from the Master. The One. The Master has rewarded me for his faithful service...for his dark purpose. Such a good friend...an old friend.,"_** said a fourth voice directed toward Nequam. It was that of Truthful, whose visage was twisted into a black visage with multiple eyes, a wide toothy grin and four horns protruding from his head.

A inhuman roar screamed from the fifth voice, coming from a madman who had long since abandoned his humanity to become a violent animal, having become more bestial in appearance as he aged.

 ** _"I am an artist. I do special things to my victims. Creative. Takes knowledge and pride in one's work. A human head can see for_** ** _approximately 10 seconds before it shuts down. So one remains gawking, I take and let it see its own body. I must admit it makes me chuckle every time, life is fun...for some._** _ **I killed a man, an annoying heroic type you know. An interesting problem, but finally... it worked! First, a bit of the ole Danger Beast venom to permit one to work without, ah, annoying distractions, then... a three foot syringe threaded directly into the inferior vena cava — or, superior vena cava. It's a matter of taste, I think, don't you? Then the needle moves through the vein, under the crease of the arm, into the vein that leads directly into the heart, and then, you just hold up the legs and you SQUEEZE the blood manually into the tube from the arms and the legs. There's a little shaking and pounding at the end for the dregs — it isn't perfect, there's a little blood left I'm afraid. BUT, regardless, the overall effect is astonishing! And isn't that REALLY what counts in the end? Yes GOOD SHOW BIZ, My Master the EFFECT! And then, off comes the head without spilling one single drop of blood. Now I call that SHOWMANSHIP**_ , _**my Master**_. _**Then of course, no one notices pearls before swine**_. ** _, It's the slapstick and comedy that brings forth comedy that keeps me going. The giggles and good cheer of madness. HAHAHAHA!"_** said a sixth voice coming from a vain youth whose features seemed almost sculpted.

" _ **The work will finally come to an end...,call it revenge against Him**_. _**This pretty massive scheme to get back at him. A horror to the eyes of righteousness and faithful. T**_ ** _he torment of Him as he watches while you rip and cut and mutilate the innocent, his friends, and again, and again, on and on! Once he's INSIDE WITH you! HE'LL NEVER GET AWAY! HIS PAIN WON'T END!_** _ **,**_ " said the seventh voice, coming from such a black hearted individual that his features were obscured except for pure red eyes.

A snap from Nequam's fingers and the tower began to shiver in an oddly liquid like state...

The White Kings and the Black Gods turned their heads in the general direction of the tower from each of their current locations. Each of their eyes widened with shock.

* * *

 **Eastern Kingdom**

Aether spoke to Stella before SheMine decided to fight her next opponent.

"...You know what we did when His Majesty's predecessor was still alive?," Aether explained to Stella

"Be fight-loving by the book scouts?," Stella questioned the hooded priest. Aether's presence grew grimmer with her returning response.

"No, we took drove the lesser lifeforms into elevated fear, despair and anxiety. And those who didn't succumb were considered worthy to fight fiercer against. We were the absolute predators of the world bringing forth the concrete death of being devoured to those unworthy to live.," Aether replied coldly.

"What does that have anything to do with what's happening now?," Stella replied callously with a sweat bead on her brow.

"The opposite- they're vermin not realizing they're attacking a behemoth.," Nefariam stated callously.

Anableps taking no chances, activated his **Incarnatio- Visus Bisulca** , becoming a four eyed, slightly more humanoid being. Oddly, he then tapped his foot on the ground several times.

 _Is he getting impatient?,_ thought SheMine until she saw a very familiar woman walked towards her. She had a brown Odando type hair style and a pink midriff exposing shirt with denim pants. The part of her that was Sheele recognized her immediately.

Suddenly, she was thwacked to the side by a bulky arm clad with segmented, white clothing into the side of a building. SheMine then turned her gaze to witness the "woman" turn into a vaguely humanoid shape attached to a dorsal ray. The owner of the lure slowly neared towards her along with eleven others.

"Melanocetus, Arothron, Eurypharynx, Idiacanthus, Petromyzon, Psychrolutes, Electrophorus, Pterois, Amphiprion, Carassius, Pterophyllum and last, but not least, me, the great Oncorhynchus. We need to gang up on her now for President Aqua's sake.," said a smug voice full of elitism.

Melanocetus was a Devil's Lure Anglerfish Akujin was a bulky, large headed fish humanoid with a massive mouth with long, sharp teeth. He wore tight, segmented clothing of white coloring that covering his arms, chest, legs and groin area. He seemed to be sadistic and slightly unstable; with eyes twitching every few seconds.

Arothron was a large, dull green Balloon Puffer Akujin with protruding spikes on his arms and head. He wore armbands, a tight tank top and tight pants. He seemed to be a brash and vulgar brute, slightly more composed than his Angelfish comrade.

Eurpharnyx was a Ravenous Glutton Eel Akujin with an elongated jaw and a gaunt body covered by his white segmented clothing. He seemed to be barely containing himself from attempting to devouring SheMine on the spot.

Petromyzon was an Ocean King Lamprey Akujin with a circular mouth with several rows of rotating teeth, a plump body and tiny bristles on his forehead. He wore the typical White Ajujin school uniform, but the outfit was lengthened as he was very tall due to his elongated, serpentine figure. He was a single-mindedly, ravenous type of being.

Idiacanthus was an Umbrian Dragonfish Akujin with a significantly more humanoid form with a conditioned figure with several rows of small circles of luminescent light covering the edge of his body, ha a sharp toothed mouth, two fin-shaped ears, and solid red eyes with no pupils. He seemed to be confident of his own power and also seemed to be very boastful. He wore white pants with no shirt, exposing his upper torso.

Psychrolutes was a Sloven Blob Fish Akujin was a bulbous nosed, pale pink flabby skinned individual wearing the typical White Akujin school uniform. He seemed to be clumsy and seemingly ignorant of his current location.

Electrophorus was a Lightning Eel Akujin, an eel like humanoid with a serpentine body and a raised dorsal fin trailing on his back with the front being raised like a mohawk. He wore a delinquent version of the white uniform. He had his head tilted back and to the side, upper body leaning back with hips thrust out and shoulders hunched forward, eyes narrowed, and upper lip curled into a sneer, with either arms folded or hands in pockets. Just from this alone, he seemed to be the type to be getting into fights, disturbing the peace, and generally just not getting along with society at large. What prevented him from being a Black Faction member was that he specifically chose those perceived to be weaker than him.

Pterois was a Blazing Lionfish Akujin, a spiky orange haired, toned youth with several spade ended long strands of hair standing in every direction. He was coarse, vulgar, ignorant, violent, theft-prone, disproportionately proud of his few good qualities that were overshadowed by his negative ones. He wore a delinquent version of the uniform like Electrophorus and heavily implied to have a sour relationship with the eel.

Amphiprion was a Harlequin Clownfish Akujin, a orange/white haired youth of average stature with an white uniform that seemed ridiculously oversized for him. He seemed to be of a higher moral standing than his previous peers, being demure yet mischievous at the same time.

Carasssius was a Midas Goldfish Akujin, an orange haired young woman with a fashion conscious, extravagant dress of white color. From her expressions alone, she seemed to be the type to ends every sentence as if it had a question mark, shallow and her dialogue would have a breezy, like, breathless, totally sing-song rhythm to it.

Pterophyllum was an Ethereal Angelfish Akujin, a white haired maiden with a silver hennin hat, puffy shoulders and a long gown. She had an airy, not fully aware demeanor to her and seemed to be a little gullible to other's suggestions.

Oncorhynchus was a Cherry Blossom Salmon Akujin, a corrupt hick-esque individual with a plump belly and far more elegant clothing than the rest of his peers, being a suave white suit. His salmon head was plopped onto an obese body.

Oncorhynchus then turned to Aqua and with a smug gesture, the little girl Akujin backed off and the Salmon was allowed to take charge.

* * *

 **Eastern Continent**

Suddenly, without warning, the tower belonging to the Hell Kingdom became visible from the direction of the continent of the Empire. But, the strange thing was that it began to alter its shape.

It became more humanoid until it was a pure black silhouette of a gigantic nephillim of a being that began...to pull down the sky.

All of the Akujin were confused about what was happening as was everyone else.

Lubbock said with bewilderment, "What the hell is going on?!"

" _ **The fall of the morning...enter the everlasting night.**_ ," shouted the pitch black entity as it continued to pull down the sky itself.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Sea Terrors Part 2**


	82. Kill The Sea Terrors Part 2

**Author Notes: Happy 2018! It's been a year since the story's began and now I'm going to go with a truly major plot twist. It might be polarizing, but bare with me in how things will proceed from here on before things get back to the events after Akame Ga Kill.**

 **Chapter 82: Kill The Sea Terrors Part 2**

* * *

 **Eastern Continent**

"Humans cannot stop conflict for various reasons. Land. Resources. Ethnicity. Culture. Ideology. Hatred. Wealth. Power. Bloodlust. Oppression. While humans have attempted to avoid conflict and try to be good, but in spite of their intelligence...it's inherent. Deep down, you're all inherently drawn towards combat and sin. And your nature will destroy the planet if not stopped. Therefore, you and the impotent Jizenjin in the heavens will pay for your flaws.," Oncorhynchus said with snide, elitism as the heavens were being pulled down by the black giant.

"It seems our Majesty is dragging down the heavens to have the Jizenjin to do battle on earth and make things easier for us to conquer them. The world is ours to take-," he continued, but paused due to noticing that he was being ignored.

However, the groups weren't paying attention to his speech, as they were more focused on a more shocking sight.

Akame, with any prior warning, rushed towards Alba, prepared to kill him.

Perhaps it was because Malum's control over her lessened due to the black entity consuming his concentration or maybe she was playing along the entire time, but either way, Akame was not acting in the Akujins' best interests.

 _And it seems that there's inherent goodness that you can't suppress either.,_ Malum thought with annoyance.

Alba, shocked at this turn of events, impulsively activated his **God Eye** Trump Card, his pupils multiplied and suddenly, the area began to whiten and obscure. Normally, it would alter the state of an individual to a more disadvantageous fate, but on this rare occasion, it would lead to an entire change in the current space-time he was currently residing in to be one that he could escape into and be one that was more safe for him. In short, he was altering the fabric of reality to switch between this unlucky time and move to a more lucky time for himself.

 _Cures, he's done it without concentrating, it might lead to a disadvantageous alternate reality at this rate.,_ Nefariam thought with clenched teeth.

Desperate, Aqua fired at SheMine before the whiteness completely blanked the area.

However, the shot never went through. It faded into whiteness as the Akujin faded into the light while scowling at Alba for his decision.

Everyone blanked out and Akame began to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Sleeping Quarters**

Akame awoke to see that she was sleeping next young girl with black twin tails and both were snuggled against each other. It was Kurome, but she looked much younger than she did before. Akame herself was also younger,

 _What the hell was that dream?,_ Akame thought as she got up.

The strangest thing was that it was like she was doing something and suddenly, she was back with her sister with no knowledge of what it was and how she fell asleep.

Two feet approached where the girls, causing Akame to look up.

It was a soldier in a military outfit, his serious face grimaced at the two sisters. Akame then remembered what was her current situation, she was sold by her parents to the Empire and be of use to the capital. There was other things she remembered, which seemed be unusually not about things that happened..., but things that were going to happen.

Akame dismissed this notion as she knew better than to defy an officer, least she and Kurome pay the price for their procrastination.

"You will now participate in a training exercise to determine your worth. Come on.," he said coldly.

Akame shook her sister awake and the two walked behind the solider as Kurome was still half dazed from her sleep.

* * *

 **Forest**

The two lined up in a group of similarly aged youths in tight crop tops and shorts in front of a military officer. Behind him was a forest with loud animal noises heard in the background.

He was a square built man, with mauve iris eyes and black hair on the sides of his head, but implied to be balding at the top.

"You will go through this forest and those who don't survive, will not join the final groups obviously.," he said callously.

 _And you fighting for the Empire, means we lose more of our nagging rivals and also means that we can rely on you brats to do our dirty work while we_ _relax.,_ he thought heartlessly in his head. It was a marvelous idea that Saikyuu came up with to have youths raised to be assassins in order to keep things easier for the adults. It also meant that they could get as many of them to replace those who failed or outlived their usefulness.

"Sister, I'm scared.," Kurome said as she clung to her sister's arm.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure we'll both survive.," Akame assured her sister.

The other children were naively optimistic, resentful, scared or neutral, among other emotions.

"Commence!," said one of the man's soldiers.

The children then rushed into the forest. And there were animals and plants that lurked in the background, waiting to devour them.

The animals, regularly being hostile, were unusually docile for some reason.

There was something that was not accounted for. To be more exact, what wasn't there in the initial turn of events. Another group was inside the forest along with the children.

A petite sized girl with short teal hair with bangs that covered her eyes. She wore a white segmented, seashell bra over her small-busted body, which had no other clothing aside from white colored arm sleeves that covered her arms and hands. Her lower torso was that of a mix of clownfish and piranha features.

Behind her was a group of nineteen other individuals of varying scales of animal like to humanlike traits.

First, a tall squid headed male in white, segmented robes who had two extensions on his more human like arms, amongst his other tentacled limbs, that were water gun shaped and had canisters filled with ink.

Second, a large Ocean Supernova male with laterally flat head, giving it a long oval shape when seen head-on with droll, half-closed eyes and an elongated dorsal fin on the back of his head. He wore similar to his cephalopod colleague, he wore white robes, but his variant had attachments shaped like light refracting circles on his arms.

The third, a spider-legged crab humanoid of thin body mass, with eight arms on a small upper torso with a stubby head with two black, beady eyes on eyestalks.

The fourth, a short, bulky, clam shelled humanoid with a hunched-back, an obscured face peeking from the shell and white sleeves on the sides of the shell, along with a lower robe protruding from the bottom of the shell.

The fifth, a sun shaped sea-star shaped humanoid with a mane of tentacles with white sleeves on the limbs, which alternated between hands and feet.

The sixth, an elegant looking female with Empress Oar-Cruiser Fish type Danger Beast like features; two elongated crests on her head ending two spiked points, a pink mohawk on top of her long ribbon-like hair trailing towards the ground, two ground-length eyebrows, two rounded red checkmarks and a flowing white kimono.

The seventh, a bald semi-fish like humanoid, wearing a white monk's garb stepped forward. He had an unusual pair of eyes, they were divided into two halves by a band of tissue and the eye had two pupils, connected by part of the iris. So one pair was on the upper portion and the other was lower. Both darted around aimlessly as if seeing multiple things at once.

Eight, a Devil's Lure Anglerfish humanoid was a bulky, large headed fish humanoid with a massive mouth with long, sharp teeth. He wore tight, segmented clothing of white coloring that covering his arms, chest, legs and groin area.

The ninth, a large, dull green Balloon Puffer humanoid with protruding spikes on his arms and head. He wore armbands, a tight tank top and tight pants.

The tenth, a Ravenous Glutton Eel humanoid with an elongated jaw and a gaunt body covered by his white segmented clothing.

The eleventh, an Ocean King Lamprey humanoid with a circular mouth with several rows of rotating teeth, a plump body and tiny bristles on his forehead. He wore the typical White Ajujin school uniform except bulged out due to his figure

The twelfth, an Umbrian Dragonfish humanoid with a significantly more humanoid form with a conditioned figure with several rows of small circles of luminescent light covering the edge of his body, ha a sharp toothed mouth, two fin-shaped ears, and solid red eyes with no pupils. He was shirtless from the waist up, wearing white, segmented pants.

The thirteenth, a small Sloven Blob Fish humanoid was a bulbous nosed, pale pink flabby skinned individual wearing a white school uniform that was tight due to his obese weight.

The fourteenth, a Lightning Eel humanoid, an eel like humanoid with a serpentine body and a raised dorsal fin trailing on his back with the front being raised like a mohawk. He wore a white, delinquent school uniform. He had his head tilted back and to the side, upper body leaning back with hips thrust out and shoulders hunched forward, eyes narrowed, and upper lip curled into a sneer, with either arms folded or hands in pockets

The fifteenth, a Blazing Lionfish based humanoid, a spiky orange haired, toned youth with several spade ended long strands of hair standing in every direction.

The sixteenth, a Harlequin Clownfish based humanoid, a orange/white haired youth of average stature with an white uniform that seemed ridiculously oversized for him.

The seventeenth, a Midas Goldfish humanoid, an orange haired young woman with a fashion conscious, extravagant dress of white color.

The eighteenth, an Ethereal Angelfish humanoid a white haired maiden with a silver hennin hat, puffy shoulders and a long gown.

And the nineteenth was a Cherry Blossom Salmon Akujin, a corrupt hick-esque individual with a plump belly and far more elegant clothing than the rest of his peers, being a suave white suit. His curved snout, salmon head was plopped onto an obese body.

"Lolligo, Mola-Mola, Kaempferi, Tridacna, Articulatus, Regalecus, Anableps, Melanocetus, Arothron, Eurypharynx, Idiacanthus, Petromyzon, Psychrolutes, Electrophorus, Pterois, Amphiprion, Carassius, Pterophyllum and Oncorhynchus. You all know why we're here.," said the teal haired girl with a cold teal iris eye looking at the salmon headed member.

"Yes, President Aqua, Alba somehow managed to set back time and land us in an alternate timeline. The benefits are that Malum is no longer in the Empire, along with his mother, but it also came with the consequence of the Hell King being set back to his previous state. Along with the other unsavory Akujin also being brought back.," Oncorhynchus, the salmon headed one spoke with initial smugness before becoming more modest when the teal haired girl pointed her gun muzzle at him.

"It was hell to relive my entire past. And even if Lord Mume wants those two to added to our army, they'll be lobotomized this time to prevent that from happening again. And what better way than to capture them while both are still weak.,"the teal haired girl said as she pointed her muzzle down towards the arriving Akame and Kurome.

Akame and Kurome had managed to get to a more quiet part of the forest, unaware of the danger that was about to befall them.

Aqua then breathed and fired at Akame.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Ice Princess- We take a break to look back of Nix, the Substitute White Elemental Akujin Prefect, her past and her relation to Esdeath.**


	83. Kill The Ice Princess

**Author Notes: It's been over a year since I started this fanfic, hopefully in Hinowa Ga Crush! Chapter 7 doesn't end with Akame's sudden death, which I fear might happen.**

 **This is a major spoiler in this fanfic for Nix's relationship with Esdeath, so be warned. It's also a flashback chapter as well.**

 **It has elements of Sizer from the manga, Violinist of Hameln, since I like the character and her background.**

 **Chapter 83: Kill The Ice Princess**

* * *

 **Nameless Kingdom**

 _For so long, I was tricked and lied to. So many times I've killed and only injured a few times in retribution to my crimes. The first time I killed was when I became able to walk._

"Nix, obliterate this continent.," said a flickering, orange-red haired young man with brass skin as he loomed in the distance behind her with his arms crossed and narrowed eyed expression of disgust. The light blue haired girl is young and shivering; incredibly reluctant to do what she was being ordered to do from her superior.

 _I have killed hundred of countries along with several thousands of people living in them. And likely countless more in the future._

"Kill her, kill the Demon Ice Princess!", shouted one of the soldiers, his face angered at the loss of his comrades at the hands of the inhuman enemies called the Akujin that destroyed their civilization.

"S-Stop it!", the girl begged until her emotions gave in to unleashing a violent ice storm that covered the entire area. Aside from her group, all the humans were encased in ice.

The whole kingdom was reduced to a frozen wasteland.

"You are destined to kill! Good on to the next continent!", said the orange red head as he turned around and started to head to the next target land.

No, I don't wanna!, she pleaded until she was pinned against a broken wall by a purple humanoid made of acid.

"Do as you're told, you should be grateful we're letting you live- you're just a tool for us to use.", said the purple humanoid as he pressed harder against the wall until she was gasping for air. He then let go when he felt it was enough.

Nix glared at her superiors with contempt.

* * *

 **Hell- Elemental District**

 _My entire life has been being used by them. Only loneliness and hatred were on in my heart when I fought. In misery, I created sins that I pay for when I finally die._

 _But, before each of my major battles, I would see the image of her..._

 _Look mother...I destroyed another country today. I listened to their despair, screams and terror. It feels me with bliss the way you never could. Angry, you can't stop me Hahaha!..._

 _Even if you hate me, all I wanted is that you think of me!_

Nix looks at a crystal encased with a woman with blue hair in an ethereal sleep with an expression of longing.

"Not warm is it? You will never have any warmth from her. This one abandoned you. She cared more for that other one than you.," said a callous voice from behind her. Nix turned to see that it was the White Faction's Elemental Division's leader- Ignis.

"Why don't I tell you something about your father then hmm?," Ignis said with a sneer as he loomed closer to the girl.

"Your father...had two siblings and he only takes care of the other one. Even though, she doesn't appreciate it- the demon in human skin.," said the redhead with a sinister snicker and he glanced at Nix.

He then left, but not without a nonverbal threat towards the woman in the crystal. He let out a fireball then almost grazed her to Nix's horror with a haughty smirk.

"If you blunder, it'll be much closer the next time.," he said as he vanished into the distance.

Nix's eyes narrowed as she thought about the other girl that looked like her- the one that stole her life.

* * *

 **Hell- ULF District**

"It's all true. You were kidnapped by the Akujin when you were a child. Abandoned by your tribe and hated them for letting your mother die for their survival of the fittest mindset , you despised us for destroying them- your tribe in spite of them not being aware of your existence, who refused to raise you for what you really are.," said the one known as Cervum Canis, a dog headed Akujin with the antlers and the lower torso of a deer. He ranked 17th in the Black Faction's U.L.F. Division under Dominus. Nix had come across this being when she had returned from one of her missions.

"What?," the girl said with a wide eyed, shocked expression.

"Your parents...abandoned you and were killed by Bestia for their sins- horrifically maimed while still alive in your mother's case. They never loved you. Hate your tribe! Hate all humans!," shouted Cervum Canis with his tongue sticking out with saliva splattering out from the tip.

As she fell to the floor with this shocking news, the dog-deer hybrid Akujin continued on his way.

* * *

 **Unknown Kingdom**

"So she's been suffering, used and manipulated. What a lonely child.," Shirome said as she looked on from the distance as Nix continued to kill the humans as per the orders of her superiors.

"That girl was kidnapped and brainwashed into becoming an Akujin loyalist due to her unique ability. And she grew to hate her family because "they never cared if she lived or died." What a dumb bitch... if it was the other one who got her powers instead of her, we wouldn't have to go through this crap.," Alba replied with a sneer.

The blue haired girl then left the battlefield as soon as the fight was over, having done what she had came to do. And definitely not wanting to indulge in the horrific activities that would be soon visited upon the remaining survivors of the kingdom...

* * *

 **Hell- Present**

Nix removes her outfit to reveal her body's disfigurement- a stump of where an arm used to be, two missing fingers on another arm and a chest wound. Except these were not her own injuries, but rather...

 _How I hate her...Esdeath...my other half_., she thought to herself as she gazed at the woman in the ice crystal- her mother. She then cried silently with no-one that cared for her plight.

She would have a recurring nightmare- one of the countless people she had killed and how they blamed her for their deaths.

And how she wished to die for her and her shadow's sins.

She then walked with Mus and Rosa, her only close friends amongst the Substitute White Prefects and prepared to go on another mission.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Sea Terrors Part 3- Aqua attacks a much younger Akame and Kurome in order to not fight them in the future when they'll be more of a threat. An unexpected aide comes to save them.**


	84. Kill The Sea Terrors Part 3

**Author Notes: Starting from here is an alternative path to Akame Ga Kill! Zero involving Akujin due to Alba's impulsive** **behavior to save his own skin.**

 **Chapter 84: Kill The Sea Terrors Part 3**

* * *

" **Castitas: Golgothia.,"** said a voice of angelic beauty.

As Aqua's blast headed towards a young Akame and Kurome, it was suddenly blocked by another girl who generated a blue crucifix shaped technique that seemed to come from nowhere. It purified the attack and faint spirits of the deceased broke off from Aqua's blast.

A long, silver haired, pale skinned girl with shy looking royal-blue eyes with a blue bow on top of her head, had the perfection in terms of large bust and womanly body, in spite of appearing a few years older than Akame. She wore a long, gray coat of scaled material that parted in the middle to expose her midriff and had long sleeves that covered her hands. She wore gray baggy pants and sandals. She had a beauty that seemed to not entirely human. However while cute, there were several hints of her not being entirely human as she had a set of vertically upright horns that were on the sides of her head, her pupils being slightly reptilian, her toenails were sharped and a segmented blue tail peered randomly from behind the coat.

 _Damn, its the daughter of Nequam that was birthed, but ended up turning to the the Chuseijin instead of the Akujin or the Jizenjin. Pura.,_ thought Aqua with annoyance.

Pura then turned to Aqua and said,

"I don't want to fight you for the sake of violence nor for the sake of justice. Just leave these two alone.," Pura demanded with a meek and gentle voice. She seemed to exude a kind aura, very unlike the violent auras of the Akujin.

 _Only, Nefariam and Malum can handle her, but Helianthus being brought back means that we're his pawns to discard on his choosing until someone kills him.,_ Aqua thought as she signaled for her group to retreat for the time being.

"We'll get them once you're not around. Count on it, you disgraceful bitch.," Amphiprion said as his voice trailed into the distance.

"Who are you?," said Akame said as she clung to Kurome.

"Someone who will aid you in the far off future, but words of wisdom. Thou must make some alterations in thine path in order to prevent the worst outcome from occurring.," said Pura as she faded away into the forest.

"Who was that person? She had horns and seemed to be protecting us from those voices up in the trees.," Kurome inquired Akame.

"Nothing.," Akame replied as the two went through the forest. For some reason, aside from some injuries, all of the applicants survived.

 _What the hell is wrong? Its not like those beasts to just not take the_ _opportunity to take prey. Well, we can find other ways to lessen the herd through the assassination trials.,_ thought the head of the Danger Beast forest test examination.

As the group led by Aqua returned to the Hell Kingdom, the teal haired girl thought-

 _One who is not able to live in society or is able to provide for himself, is either a beast or a god. As an Akujin, I have no shame in my actions so I don't remedy it. And on the orders of the Hell Kingdom, I will become lower than a beast and become a devil._

* * *

 **A Few Years Later- Elite Seven Testing Space**

Several of the trainees had either died from extensive injuries, mishaps with the training and lastly, behind the scenes corruptive manipulation in terms of selecting favorites.

It was down to Green, Guy, Cornellia, Najasho, Poney, Tsukushi and Akame for the Elite Eleven selection.

And on the side of the Group of Terror selection, it was down to Gin, Womyn, Remus, Natala and Kurome.

Both groups had to eliminate the group of revolutionary spies in order to prove their merit.

However, something unexpected was about to occur.

On Akame's side, one of them spoke,

"Akame, if we succeed in this test then we'll be allowed to live right?," Tsukumi said to her friend.

"Yeah.," she replied. She had gotten close to the six around her during her training by the Empire over time, with Tsukumi being the closest.

Suddenly, Tsukumi went into an odd trance, rushed forward and killed all of the spies meant for the final test.

"What the-," said one of the spies before noticing the odd, inhuman presence that was exuding out of her body.

"Good job. Those years of training these lab rats have paid-," said the proctor before Tsukumi sliced off his head.

"What are-," Akame said with confusion. She then noticed that her friend had teal iris eyes that glowed an eerie light.

"What's going on?," Green asked in confusion.

"I am your killer, Aqua. I have taken this one's body in order to keep things relatively low key and be written off as a minor event.," explained the brown haired girl in a tone that was much more serious than her usual tone and younger sounding as well.

"Get out of Tsukushi you coward!,"Poney demanded with her right leg raised.

"You want to know what I believe is justice? My reasoning is defined by convictions, my power is what defines my justice. And my convictions are anything for the Hell Kingdom. Its commands, its actions, its ideals, its existence are all my justice. So I follow its orders conforming to its philosophy. And that justice is to kill- potential threats like you.," said the possessed Tsukumi with a cold state.

"It sounds like you don't have strong personal principles if you resort to things like this.," Poney said.

"Personal principles are useless.," Aqua said with cold indifference,

"I know one thing- you're an enemy to be eliminated- an evil to the Empire.," Najasho remarked

"I might be considered evil by society at large, but that's none of your concern.," Aqua replied within Tsukumi's body.

"I don't understand you. I don't want to understand you.," Akame said as she took a battle stance.

"If you want to get through me- dominate me...actually I'd rather you not do that. Your sister, might be danger if you endanger me too badly. My colleagues are dealing with her now.," Aqua said using Tsukumi's body to prepare a battle stance.

* * *

 **Group of Terror Current Testing Space**

One of the spies had acted strangely and mutated into a larger and bulkier form. The brute then proceeded to kill off his own fellows.

"What are you doing?! What's come over you-," said the last one before the giant smashed his skull into his chest.

"I-it's not how this was supposed to go! Save me-," shouted the proctor before the giant grabbed the man and tore him in half.

"This body will do to make a good cover-up. A captured spy goes on a rampage to protect special secrets and takes her foes down with her. Has a nice ring to it.," said the giant in a snide tone of voice.

"W-why are you doing this? What reason do you have killing your own people?!," Natala shouted.

"For trained dogs, you're silly children spoiled by a less hellish reality. Its one aspect of war, when the order places higher value on one thing over others. Ethics have no place. Wake up to the truth. Life is earned by dominating others. Kindness is a liability.," remarked the brute.

"The only thing that matters now is that we kill this mutant freak.," Gin remarked

* * *

 **Hell Kingdom- White Kings Meeting Room**

The White Kings were watching on a large sphere in a currently blackened room, displaying the events occurring with Aqua's group agains the Elite Seven and the Group of Terror.

"Aqua better not fail this time. I remember what those bitches did to me in the last timeline, I hope they become braindead pawns this time around!," Xiphias snorted.

"Sin is inherent in all humanity and even the most virtuous are full of egotism. Virtue can easily turn to sin, therefore only sin composes both man's nature and his sin.," said Xiphias

"And we managed to sneak our snakes into the Empire of the Center Land, snakes who personify vice in the beliefs of the benign.," said Serpens who was on the right of the marlin headed Akujin.

"Even if we do these horrible things to those humans, no one can stop us from giving them despair!," Xiphias boasted and laughed harshly.

"Reminds me of a time I snuck into a home of healing and presented pristine slippers...to a legless girl! She stopped being so disgustingly optimistic and finally let her calm face distort into agony once I did that! Hiss Hiss Hiss!," Serpens snickered.

"Being able to do atrocities without having to work hard is the best!," Xiphias gloated.

"You're wrong. Because there's a risk of destruction that life is worth living. Being invincible is very dull.," Numen the Black Divine God remarked while leaning back against the wall. His sudden words alerted the White Kings of his presence.

"Numen! You bastard!," Helianthus said with cold spite. He had rearranged for Pandora's capture by the Empire in the previous timeline, but in this own, that plan had thwarted. And this also meant that he couldn't practice his depraved hobbies with Pandora's reforms making relationships between the White and Black Factions relatively more peaceful than before.

"The only thing that matters as of now is that she manages to retrieve the Brain of the Hell King from the Empire to complete the Hell King's psyche. And with that, conquer the living realm. I hope you keep that in mind.," Numen remarked before living the room.

 _I get things to be my way..._ _Definitely!,_ thought Helianthus with repressed anger.

* * *

 **Elite Seven Testing Space**

Akame had been using hand to hand combat to knock out Tsukumi and hopefully extract whatever was inside her making her do this.

"Power should be displayed at all times to force our lessers to bow down.," Aqua said while in combat.

"Only at the right time and only when necessary. And if you have colleagues, you should help them.," Akame replied.

"I'm only with them because of orders, I'm not obliged to save them.," Aqua remarked coldly

"Heartless.," Akame retorted harshly.

"You have the eyes of the self-righteous- pitying others while looking down at them. You believe that things will get better. My family doesn't care about me...so its better to steal, rob, hurt, kill, not rely on teammates and be obedient to superiors.," Aqua said with a quiet fury, her pupils becoming dull, flat disks.

Taking advantage of Aqua's instability, Akame grabbed Tsukumi's shirt collar and threw her to the ground.

A teal colored aura shot from Tsukumi's mouth and perched itself on the stair rails. It solidified into a small teal haired mermaid, latching her tail on the rails for support.

"Negating my **Libidine** \- **Servus** , damn you.," Aqua remarked coldly.

"What are you?," asked Akame.

"The city of woe. of eternal pain for the people lost of aye. All hope hath been abandoned for all ye that enter there.," Aqua said as she vanish.

* * *

 **Group of Terror** **Training Space**

Meanwhile sensing Aqua's departure, the giant stopped and collapsed. Limp and lifeless.

"What was that?," Kurome asked herself.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Sea Terrors Part 4**


	85. Kill The Sea Terrors Part 4

**Author Notes: I based the opening speech from the Great Dictator. Also I'm initially had a draft in which Akame and co. had another go at Aqua's group, but I'm setting up for something much more interesting.**

 **Chapter 85: Kill The Sea Terrors Part 4**

* * *

 **The Path of Peace Religious Synagogue**

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to be an Emperor. That's not my business. I don't want to rule or conquer anyone. I should like to help everyone, if possible—from the lands of North, East, South, and West. We all want to help one another; human beings are like that. We all want to live by each other's happiness, not by each other's misery. We don't want to hate and despise one another. In this world, there is room for everyone, and the good earth is rich and can provide for everyone. The way of life can be free and beautiful. But we have lost the way.

Greed has poisoned men's souls, has barricaded the world with hate, has led us into misery and bloodshed. We have developed speed, but we have shut ourselves in. Positions that gives abundance has left us in want. Our knowledge has made us cynical; our cleverness, hard and unkind. We think too much and feel too little. More than power, we need humanity; more than cleverness, we need kindness and gentleness. Without these qualities, life will be violent and all will be lost.

The Teigu and the various advancements of our country have brought us closer together. The very nature of these inventions cries out for the goodness in men, cries out for universal brotherhood for the unity of us all. Even now, my voice is reaching millions throughout the world—millions of despairing men, women, and little children, victims of a system that makes men torture and imprison innocent people. To those who can hear me I say, do not despair. The misery that is now upon us is but the passing of greed, the bitterness of men who fear the way of human progress. The hate of men will pass and dictators die and the power they took from the people, will return to the people and so long as men die, liberty will never perish.

Soldiers that have come to this chapel on this day, don't give yourselves to the brutes that you serve under, men who despise you and enslave you, who regiment your lives, tell you what to do, what to think and what to feel; who drill you, diet you, treat you as cattle, use you as cannon fodder! Don't give yourselves to these unnatural men—corrupt men, with corrupt minds and corrupt hearts! You are not corrupt, you are not cattle—you are men! You have the love of humanity in your hearts. You don't hate, only the unloved hate—the unloved and the unnatural. Soldiers, don't fight for slavery, fight for liberty!

In the seventeenth chapter of the Great Creator it is written: "Once Men have united as one- they will be allowed into the Kingdom of the Heavens Above." Not one race, nor a group of people, but in all men—in you! You, the people, have the power! The power to create utopias, the power to create happiness—you the people have the power to make life free and beautiful, to make this life a wonderful adventure! Then in the name of peace, let us use that power - let us all unite! Let us fight for a new world, a decent world that will give men a chance to work, that will give youth a future and old age a security. By the promise of these things, brutes have risen to power, but they lie! They do not fulfill their promise, they never will! Dictators free themselves, but they enslave the people! Now let us fight to fulfill that promise! Let us fight to free the world, to do away with national barriers, do away with greed, with hate and intolerance! Let us fight for a world of reason—a world where science and progress will lead to all men's happiness. Soldiers, in the name of peace—let us all unite!

The clouds are lifting; the sun is breaking through. We are coming out of the darkness into the light. We are coming into a new world. A kind new world, where men will rise above their hate, their greed and soul of man has been given wings, and at last, he is beginning to fly. He is flying into the rainbow, into the light of hope, into the future—that glorious future that belongs to you, to me, and to all of us-," said the Path of Peace Leader in a uncharacteristic tone of charisma. His words were cut short as he felt something pass through his head. Blood trickled down as he fell to the right of the stadium.

After a stunned silence, the crowd's voices started as mummers, but gradually grew louder. They began to turn on each other and started to commit violence, escalating into homicide. Each side blaming the other for murdering their salvation.

A mermaid looked in the distance as the nozzle of her snipe rifle blew a steam of smoke.

"Peace is stagnation. In times of peace, the senses dull, leading to the trust of the unworthy to betray and take their governments from them. They then bastardize what it stood for until it begins to fall apart at the foundations. Those who fight for peace, make the mistake that one single blow is enough to take down an enemy out of misplaced pity, not realizing their hypocritical hubris. Fools that live for peace, live in peace and fight for peace are fools chasing an impossible dream. For there's a war in every corner of the world, a scuffle between two rival groups over resources and various beliefs claiming dominance of the minds of the people. These controversies continue because man by nature is vile and corrupt and the only way to live is to take advantage of the weak and exploit them.," said the teal haired girl.

"That's right Aqua, peace loving huggers are suckers.," said a voice from the crystal ball hanging around her neck.

The crystal sphere beamed a hologram of her leader, Xiphias.

"You won't get another chance this time. Make sure, you eliminate those brats once and for all. With all of your cabinet in tow.," said the marlin headed Akujin.

"Yes sir.," Aqua replied as the hologram shut off.

* * *

 **The Empire**

It had been a little while since the incident, but all of the Elite Seven and the Group of Terror had managed to pass due to the complications of the event.

"We have an assignment to go to Purta in order to deal with the Gravekeepers that are hanging around the first Emperor's tomb.," Gozuki explained to the group.

The group nodded and headed towards the entrance of the Empire to depart.

Akame noticed Kurome's group was also accompanying them on the mission. While it was worrisome for her to have her little sister in potential danger, it was a relief to see her again.

She had dealing with the rebel factions, but none had really been that personal of a threat to change her view point on the government she served at this point.

Looking ahead, she prepared herself for killing enemies for the Empire.

* * *

 **Purta**

Aqua, Lolligo, Mola-Mola, Kaempferi, Tridacna, Articulatus, Regalecus, Anableps, Melanocetus, Arothron, Eurypharynx, Idiacanthus, Petromyzon, Psychrolutes, Electrophorus, Pterois, Amphiprion, Carassius, Pterophyllum and Oncorhynchus had arrived at the pyramid, the resting place of their race's greatest enemy.

"I can't wait to desecrate this place and perform blasphemies here.," Mola-Mola said with confidence.

"They're definitely coming here...I feel like I'm forgetting an important detail about this specific time... No matter, we'll ambush them and take them all down.," Aqua replied with a harsh stare towards Mola-Mola.

"Our retreat last time was met with criticism. This time, we must succeed or risk getting demoted...or banished!," Oncorhynchus explained while adjusting his outfit for a more temperate condition.

"Don't remind me...Why are you changing? It's not like its cold here. The grave-keepers are all half naked for the Hell King's sake...," Aqua spoke.

Footsteps walked closer to the group, causing them to turn their heads in that direction.

"The grave keepers have already noticed us? Perfect, we can hang them as a warning for...ah...," Lolligo said before pausing.

"Shit it's her.," Aqua said in frustration.

"The grave-keepers truly do become beasts...or are these another tribe that associate with the waters...no matter, I will make them a fine meal for my minions once I'm through with them. Time to test out this new power I've received.," said the confident voice of a blue haired general.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: In a surprising turn of events, Esdeath now faces the Akujin and may undergo a drastic change from a revelation from the conflict.**


	86. Kill The Sea Terrors Part 5

**Author Notes: This is going to be a straight action chapter focusing on one of Akame Ga Kill's most popular characters.**

 **Chapter 86: Kill The Sea Terrors Part 5**

* * *

Lolligo was the first to attack, activating his wordless Incarnatio- to become a larger, more Kraken like form. He lunged at her with a purple energy version of his Spade Ink Spear, but the general casually dodged them. He then attempted to attack her with her tentacles, but she was able to maneuver around the the limbs. Lolligo widened his eyes in horror.

"This will make for some good calamari.," Esdeath said to herself as she summoned ice to impale the Akujin and pin it against a nearby wall.

Lolligo attempted to move, but to the surprise of the others, he began to let out streams of mists...no, there were faces contorted into despair in the mist. The souls of the corrupt he had devoured to maintain his existence like all Akujin.

Aqua said in contempt, "No wonder, she's considered one of the five people currently alive to avoid...you remaining 18...be a distraction."

The remaining members of her cabinet gulped in dread as they quickly turned to see that Lolligo was now crumbling to ashes as the last soul left his body.

Mola-Mola now in his Incarnatio state, emitted a sun like illumination to blind the General and attack her with a Red Nova like star blast, but he was impaled through the throat by an ice coated rapier through the head.

Kaempferi in his Incarnatio state, had created a series of webs embedded with dormant Ira blasts within them. Esdeath looked at the Akujin with disinterested.

"Heh, Heh. You won't ever catch me. I've covered the entire area with these webs that will detonate on contact! Even you can't.,"

" **Mahapadma.,"** Esdeath spoke as the entire area became blue. Desperate, Kaemphferi flung his limbs at the General in an attempt to impale her.

 _This wasn't the case in the original timeline! She was supposed to learn this technique much later! Damn you Alba! How much was changed?!,_ he thought in frustration and fear as he was impaled through every direction by several icicles.

"I'm getting used to this power...it seems to be a natural fit for me.," she admitted to herself.

Tridacna and Articulatus, in their Incarnatio forms, attacked her at the same time, with the clam like Akujin attempting to ram her and the sunflower like starfish Akujin spinning around like a shuriken.

"They can move within the frozen time...Interesting.," the blue haired general admitted as she fired an icicle in the opened part of the clam Akujin and cut the starfish in half as he attempted to fire an Ira blast.

Regalecus then rushed to attack Esdeath in her Incarnatio state, **Amnis** **Piscis** , but she was immediately turned into an ice sculpture that shattered instantly.

Anableps proceeded to follow her lead as he was already in his **Visus Biscula** Trump Card state, to perceive four different alternative possibilities of her attack...and all of them lead to his demise. With a quiet whimper, he died by decapitation.

Melanocetus, Arothron, Eurpharnyx, Petromyzon, Idiacantus, Psychrolutes, Electrophorus, Pterois, Amphiprion, Carassius, Pterophyllum and Oncorhynchus were more cautious around her. The blue filter around the area then faded away.

Melanocetus pulled out his lure, and it slowly turned into a familiar shape to Esdeath- a tall middle-aged man with light blue hair worn in a mullet-like style, as well as a short beard, and blue eyes. He wore tribal clothing consisting of a black short-sleeved turtleneck shirt, a long white kimono and a red vest on top of it, with a sash on his waist and a golden medallion around his neck. He wore a black headband with his clan's symbol on it. The Akujin prepared to strike her when she would hesitate and let her guard down- a favored tactic that the Akujin preferred.

After a brief pause...Esdeath ran through the lure with her rapier and Melanocetus' skull behind it. Desperate, the angler fish Akujin attempted to detonate the lure, but Esdeath froze the entire fish before it could do anything.

"Did any of you know that angler fish with the lures are actually female? The male assimilates into the man. In fact, in most cases, the female of a majority of species is more deadly than the male.," Esdeath finally spoke again.

Arothron threw an Superbia enhanced fist in Esdeath's direction, but she easily dodged it.

The ice sculpture that Melanocetus broke as a dark blue sphere engulfed the Akujin, revealed a massive, amphibious monstrosity.

"Hmm, the first eight must've been fodder. They'll provide mild entertainment for a little bit.," the blue haired girl remarked.

" **Stabbing your own father? Demon**!," the Akujin screamed while still clenching her head in pain.

"He's been dead for a long time, nothing to fuss over. And besides, he would've scolded me to hesitating for allowing myself to hesitate when he was weak enough to be used as a hostage in the first place.," Esdeath replied with a cold tone of voice.

Arothron continued to unleash flurry after flurry of punches, but none of them ever hit.

Desperate, the Akujin unleashed his Incarnatio and became much larger in bulk. He threw heavier punches, but the massive size increase just made him slower.

"This is boring.," Esdeath commented as she flung two large icicles in the directions of her adversaries. Melanocetus was impaled as she was charging an Ira blast while Arohtron was similarly impaled behind the blue haired general.

Eurphanyx lunged at Esdeath with the attempt to eat her whole as his now defeated comrades crumbled to dust. In a subtle instance of spitefulness, the Eel Akujin fired two Ira blasts at the piles of ashes.

" **Disgraces.,"** he mumbled as he continued to blindly stretch his neck to attack Esdeath. Petromyzon and a confident Idiacantus joined int the pursuit as they mixed lunging attempts to eat her with firing Ira blasts in her direction. The three then activated a unified Incarnatio to become a hydra like Akujin with the three heads of the fused members.

Esdeath was gradually getting annoyed with the performances and summoned an ice tree to impale the merged Akujin.

Psychrolutes had already activated his Incarnatio, making him a larger version of himself, to attack her from her blind spot, but he was impaled by the ice coated pointed edge of her boots. He instantly became nothing. Esdeath did notice that her reflexes were slowing down slightly.

"It's finally working. Arothron's paralysis poison and Psychrolutes' ability to make his opponents clumsy is finally working.," said Oncorhynchus as he pulled out a cigar, one with a screaming human head as it lit it, causing the tip to scream in pain.

He snapped his fingers as Electrophorus unleashed an electric shock onto her. This caused her cap to fall off, which hadn't happened with her previous thirteen opponents. Pterois, Amphiprion, Carassius, and Pterophyllum proceeded to beat on her. However, she didn't budge.

"Heh, heh. We'll be able to go back home and not be punished. Maybe we can celebrate right? And maybe we kill off the tomb keepers and the kids coming here. It's not like they're as important as us.," Amphiprion said nervously. He was very casual about slaughtering other people yet was much more amiable with his colleagues.

"Hahahaha! Beating on the immobile is so much fun!," Electrophorus screamed in excitement.

"Shut it asshole. We need to kill her while she's weak.," Pterois scolded his colleague.

"Is she supposed to be tough? Am I making a mistake? **Incarnatio: Cauda Vell** , I should totally do it right?," asked Carassius as her dress became more extravagant and shinier than before. She emitted light in order to blind the General, however...

Carassius noticed that she felt cold and her skin became pale.

"Eh...I don't wanna die right?," she said before she rapidly aged and turned into dust. Esdeath had managed to freeze the entire blood system of her enemy.

Pterophyllum activated her Incarnatio, **Ornate** , now wearing a brighter, more elegant version of her dress as she created a brilliant rod of light...only to be frozen and shattered instantly.

"Oh dear...," said the Angelfish Akujin as she died in quiet fear.

"Oh you're tough, huh?," Pterois said as he became more monstrous as he activated his Incarnatio. Amphiprion was slightly distraught with Carassius and Pterophyllum's deaths, transforming into an armored suit version of himself- his Incarnatio with a clownfish color theme.

"Die!," screamed the clownfish warrior.

Electrophorus activated his Incarnatio and became a being of lightning.

"You're all wasted potential.," Esdeath said coldly. She felt her body becoming lighter with the weight of the paralysis and odd ability enforced on her to be lifted. She created a spiked drill to both skewer the three fighters.

"I don't wanna die! But, damn you for killing my classmates!," Ampiphrion screamed in frustration as he was the first to die.

"No! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!," Pterois screamed in panicked desperation.

"I don't wanna die yet...," Electrophorus said in quiet, but reluctant acceptance of his demise weeping as he did so.

The three were then shredded into ashes.

"As if you're strong enough to talk about big ideals. You're weak, it's that simple.," she said, arguably directed towards Amphiphrion's hypocrisy of placing camaraderie over casual disregard of of the lives of strangers. Admittedly, she knew she wasn't right to talk.

Oncorhynchus had activated his Incarnatio, using the deaths of his colleagues to become a silver armored version of himself.

"...Well, we always have more fodder to replace those bastards. The clownfish one was always the most annoying, going on about friendship. All that matters is promotions and bootlicking to get up in the world...Take my Gladius Dividuos Amne-Huh?," he boasted as he summoned a cerulean light...only for himself to be cut down by Esdeath's rapier and frozen solid.

The cherry salmon Akujin then noticed to his horror...

"Glacies...Isn't inside you...Nor is the others...It's her...Things have changed drastically!," he screamed in despair as he crumbled away.

Esdeath then put her cap back on her head and prepared to leave until she moved quickly to dodge the teal colored Ira blast headed towards her.

"Tch, none of them combined gave me the opening to kill you. All of them were wastes.," said Aqua as she came into view.

"You're all alone. Is this alright to be so confident?," Esdeath remarked.

"Don't worry. None of them could even equal to one-quarter of my power.," Aqua replied.

"Oh I'm interested.," Esdeath responded.

"Here's something there's also interesting- you've been reborn twice and Akame's your destined lover.," Aqua remarked.

"...That's odd...," Esdeath said as she prepared to fight the Akujin.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Sea Terrors Part 6**


	87. Kill The Sea Terrors Part 6

**Author Notes: The penultimate conclusion of Aqua's part in this story. Just** **watched Avengers Infinity War and I loved it. It really helped me to put in perspective how to shape the villain's motives from this moment forward. Also a slight modification in Esdeath's motivations in this timeline.**

 **It's also the first appearance of one of the most important characters of this fanfic.**

 **Chapter 87: Kill The Sea Terrors Part 6**

* * *

 ** _Prior to Aqua's Current Mission_**

 _"Whatcha doing?," asked Shirome to a focused Aqua while waddling towards her._

 _"Work.," Aqua told Shirome as she fired on an innocent family of an isolated tribe. It was enough to stop Helianthus' lackeys, who overlooked the situation to turn their attention elsewhere to a much more reluctant Akujin youngling with more morale integrity. And she or he, would suffer greatly for that._

 _"Trying to stay alive one more day to live or move up the ladder- a goal huh? Life has no purposeful meaning or value. There's no grand plan for living, but its also pointless to have something to substitute it.,"Shirome explained,_

 _"So what does that mean?," Aqua asked she she hoisted her weapon and dematerialized it._

 _"Life is trivial and it's a burden to hold onto...my own existence on the other hand is very important.," Shirome backtracked as she spun around._

 _"Hypocrite.," Aqua muttered under her breath._

 _She and Shirome then returned back to the Akujin HQ._

* * *

 _Flashback? At this time?!,_ Aqua internally questioned herself.

As Esdeath and Aqua prepared to fight. A group of dark skinned individuals intrude on the fight. They were the grave keepers for the first Emperor's tomb.

"Over several generations, we've protected this tomb from invaders like you. We don't cause any trouble to those who don't trespass on these ground.," said a shoulder-lengthed haired young man.

 _As if that is true, you're reported to go after the families of those who've entered these tombs. Bunch of extremists.,_ Esdeath thought, noticing the instances of increased murders in the capital. A partial reason as to why Honest wanted them dead, fearing that his cronies would be targeted next out of paranoia. Paranoia that the nobles brought on themselves for stealing in the first place and needing to eliminate the owners to get even more treasure from the tomb of the person that created the Empire that allowed them to have their families in prominent positions in the first place. Ungrateful ingrates at the very least.

"Drop dead.," Aqua ordered the group.

"We don't take orders from outsiders. Especially, since your deaths will lead to my promotion and get more skulls! I am Arathi! And I become half beast!," declared the youth as he recklessly became more vulpine like and charged at the girl. He was shot through the head by a projectile too fast for him to see.

"Lesser imposters. Trying to mimic our ultimate transformations...pesky barbs.," Aqua stated as she removed some of the barbs that Storm had managed to shoot in her legs before he died.

As several of the other members attempted to become more animalistic, including a large bear like one, they too were shot down, the ones able to jump or fly took slightly more time before they were shot down.

"The great Ragu...died before he could do anything?...," said one mole like brute wearing round glasses.

"Couldn't even get a chance to bite her. Kimatsu...can't believe we were reduced to just glorified guinea pigs to showcase our enemy's power.," said a girl of below average height, with middle length hair in a bob haircut.

"Silence Umber.", a stern man, with dark, short hair in a mohawk haircut.

"I couldn't even grope her...even if she's below a ten...," said a a muscular man with a black sizable afro.

"Die already Jamo.," said both Umber and Kimatsu to scold their colleague.

They all died quickly after once Aqua got fed up and before Jamo could offer his own quip.

"It's up to me now...," said the only one to remain untouched. a tall muscular man with long black hair with two upwards points like jackal ears.

After a brief moment of silence, he broke the heavy tone.

"I'm Weneg, the leader of the Purta Grave-keepers. With all of my men dead. except Mudai...I need strong heirs to replace them. You killed all of my men...bear my children! I collect non-perishables, I make my health my top priority and my favorite color is blue.,"

"Odd logic from a keeper of this vile man- the Usurper of the Hell King.," Aqua replied harshly.

"That's a title that's only recorded in the beginning of the Empire...who are you?," asked Weneg before Aqua went near him.

Reaching into his chest, he tugged out his heart and the blood began to spill out slowly.

"Violent...I'm impressed...," Esdeath remarked.

"Lowly son of the troglodytes. How dare ye try to court me of the Bestial Race of Evil. Red is what I prefer.," Aqua boasted before crushing it in his hands.

"Bestial Race of Evil. You must be the fiends that ruled over us before the First Emperor. I can't have a child with you.," Weneg stated as he began to transform.

"You can also regenerate...how?!," Aqua said with shock.

"We have taken several of your kind. Added their blood and bones to our own, we turned it into a secret art that allows for us to be part animal or plant. I'll take your bones and take it for the next child I marry. In order to restore the clan," he gloated as his wound regenerated.

"...," Aqua looked in silence.

"I control the Nubis, a Divine type Danger Beast that ruled over this land. This power was harnessed for only the boss' use. His destructive and restoration ability is beyond compare! Now to burn you alive...," Weneg declared in his more bestial half bestial state. Before he could do anything, he felt like he was suddenly underwater while not being near a large body of liquid like a lake.

"...Eh?," he asked in confusion before falling to the ground and as he fell, his mouth gushed out water.

"You're getting too close to we, the apex of evolution...Gah!," Aqua remarked before she spat out purple blood from her mouth.

 _Damage Curse...you lowly...,_ Aqua thought while clenching her teeth and manifesting an aquatic sniper rifle.

"Human!," she screeched as she proceeded to fire at the corpse long after his death.

"Losing your composure because you weren't cautious enough to block? How undignified for an apex of evolution.," Esdeath remarked.

"Shut your hole!," Aqua snarled as the tomb suddenly began to quake.

"Argggh!," Aqua screamed as she let out a teal aura sphere that expanded and erased all of the falling debris including the First Emperor's burial pyramid itself. Only the coffin of the first Emperor remained.

* * *

 **Outside of the First Emperor Tomb**

The Elite Seven and the Group of Terror had arrived at the tomb sight to see the energy destroy the pyramid.

"What is going on?," Akame asked as the dust cleared.

"A survivor? No, she doesn't have the trademarks of the killers. In any case, it's out of our hands now that she's there.," Gozuki replied.

"We should help.," Green suggested.

"No way. That's the general down there, she can handle herself...you don't want punishment for insubordination do you?," Gozuki stated to the members of his unit.

 _If the Group of Terror goes. I can finally use it as an excuse to thin out the weaklings. The freak accident from before, has left me with little opportunities to act on it.,_ thought the Group of Terror leader.

"Good luck for the general.," Remus said with concern.

"No, good luck anything. Idiot. She's far too capable to need your concern.," the Group of Terror leader said to Remus, chiding her.

* * *

Aqua then leaped several feet back as she fired her **Tacita Irae** at Esdeath. The general blocked the strike with her ice blockade.

"Humans, the descendants of apes who squander their gifts on corruption to sate their depravity or self righteousness to convince themselves they're good. They have no sense of right or wrong, straying away from the original plan of the universe by subjecting their world to their own logic. They do not emphasize with their fellow men and if they do, it is because of similarities rather than true omni-benevolence. They have no faith in the Great Creator of the universe beyond what "He" can offer them in return. I hope He will one day eliminate them from the planet, I am weak, so I must cling to those who are strong to achieve this desire.,"Aqua spoke while continuing to fire at the blue haired woman.

"Of course, they're flawed. They're hung up on the idea of people being either pinnacles of virtue or rotten scumbags who misuse their gifts. It all comes down to strength. You're weak or you're strong. That's all that matters.," Esdeath replied with her own belies.

"You speak to the Blue Piranha like this?! Trying to force your own world view on me when you're just as sycophantic to that hungry incompetent?" Aqua responded back.

 _Yes. He's not a powerless elitist. He's a strong elitist too lazy to live up to his full potential, relying on his guns, faulty Teigu and having no ambition than living to 130 at most beneath all that talk of a grand evil Empire. He might get tired of me once all of the rebellion fires die down and dispose of me with Erastone to weaken me. Then again, what's to say, I won't just get rid of him once he decides to turn on me. Especially for all of the people's he's- I'm thinking oddly again.,_ Esdeath thought to herself.

"You don't need to understand me. You would've made a great pawn, but you're annoying me. Now cease to-," Aqua said before she felt she had an icy lake inside of her.

"Water and Ice are two sides of the same coin. Along with gases and plasma. Thank you for showing me the principle for changing your liquids into a solid state.,," Esdeath said as she walked towards her and began to slash at her with her rapier.

" **Incarnatio: _Pygocentrus_**!," Aqua declared as a teal aura engulfed the girl. Esdeath took a few steps back. As the aura dissipated, Aqua was now covered in an armor that was robust and arrow with a blunt helmet covering her head, Her mouth opened to reveal rows of interlocking, triangular-shaped, razor sharp teeth. Her hands were now clawed with webbings between the fingers and she had grown two legs with her tail now attacking as an additional appendage rather than her lower torso. Her eyes now had a red-orange tinge while more rounded.

"A transformation? I hope that it will lead to a much more challenging fight.," Esdeath remarked as Aqua lunged at her. Judging from how she didn't change trajectory when Esdeath dodged the strike, it seemed like it wasn't a conscious effort. Aqua proceeded to bite the rocks behind her like it was soft vegetables while making gulping sounds like a fish.

"You've lost your senses and been reduced to animalistic impulses. It's still a necessity to dodge those teeth. Perhaps, she'll make a fine meal for my men.," Esdeath noted.

Suddenly, Aqua began to twitch as she began to stretch sideways, becoming two identical creatures.

"Cloning? Interesting.," Esdeath said with interest.

The two Aquas lunged at her with the first being decapitated by Esdeath's rapier and the latter being frozen into pieces. After a quick pause, the decapitated head began to sprout its own body and the headless body regrew its head. The shattered pieces then broke out into fully grown clones.

 _Perhaps, killing them without separating the body will do wonders. At the very least, it will make for new methods for torture.,_ thought Esdeath as she proceeded to impale and slash the Aqua clones. Very oddly, clones burst out of the gashes and impaled sections, growing to full bodied proportions rapidly. At the same time, the already existing clones had begun to multiply until they had begun to engulf the entire area.

The onlookers took several steps back both for their own self-preservation and for the sake of their team's survival.

 _Tch, we'll need Budo's Adramelech to shock them since they're obviously water based. As excellent of a warrior that she was, her self-indulgence truly cost her life this time.,_ thought the Group of Terror leader.

 _Then again, its due to her presence, that the Empire continued to thrive and Budo's influence will lead to drastic reforms. Saving her will be a greater priority after all. Who is the most expendable to both get her out, not, act as a scapegoat and not be a total loss to the Empire?,_ he thought, playing the devil's advocate.

However, as he thought of this as did Gozuki, the groups that they were in charge of had already left without their permission. The reasons varied between members, from naively believing that Esdeath was a benign comrade to be saved, realizing that she was a necessary evil to protect the Empire and to prevent this creature from being an even bigger threat to the people across the land.

As the hoard began to descend upon Esdeath, Akame was the first to reach her. Bizarrely, Kiriichimonji trapped places with Murasame via some supernatural teleportation, with Gozuki now having the Shingu sheaved and the Teigu being in Akame's hands.

Suddenly, the coffin that contained the first Emperor glowed brightly. Engulfing the area in an emerald light.

The light dissipated to reveal the two groups standing in awe and the swarm of Aquas froze in instinctual fear. In place of Akame and Esdeath, was a black/light-blue haired, singular woman that was a composite of the two with the left half being Esdeath and the right being Akame, wearing a combination of their outfits.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Akadeath**


	88. Kill The Akadeath

**Author Notes: This marks the end of Aqua and the beginning of Akadeath's beginning as character. This character is the reason I created Akame Ga Kill Final in the first place. In case, you're worried that Akadeath might replace Akame and Esdeath. Don't worry, I'll put a poll up soon to decide whether it would be more interesting to keep her separated or fused** **permanently.**

 **In order to explain Akadeath, it's best to explain right now via this description of her** **abilities:**

 **The reason that she appears this strong; is because by combining the extreme powers of Demon's Extract, which is heavily implied to a very divine level power and combine it with an ultimate killing weapon like Murasame, the being resulting from that would be a higher plane ice grim reaper embodiment of death. So in addition to having her ice abilities have an inherent curse to make her enemies are dead; her body's natural is taking Esdeath's natural killer bloodlust/barbarism/torture technician/warrior and Akame's honed assassin traits and merging them into an ultimate killer. So she can cause people to suffer torture and die just by looking at them or pointing in their direction because she is that highly evolved. It also means that she can manifest torture, pain, death via through putting extreme stress on the mind or manifest it as a real phenomena.**

 **As a supreme killer, she can also kill on a metaphysical level, therefore, being able to murder any concepts that hinder her. Whether it would be distance between her targets to the cancellation of fatal possibilities, such as injury or even her own death. Her control over Murasame is greatly improved to the point that she can control whether the poison paralyzes or be fatal, but the fatality needs to be at close range. In exchange, just by slashing the air gap, she can paralyze the enemies that she can see. And as for Demon's Extract, she's able to create on a much higher level than Esdeath could've ever done on her own.**

 **Skill wise, she's a perfect combination of Akame and Esdeath. Thus she has a natural ability to give off an incredible bloodlust to intimidate her enemies, bait them into attacking her, predicting bloodlust to predict enemy movements and then shut it off to be unreadable and kill without giving off bloodlust to be predicted.**

 **From Esdeath, she has sharp senses, being very aware of her surroundings, being able to detect someone's killing intent at a long distance, identifying suspicious characters in a group, as well as spotting hidden individuals even if they weren't directly within her line of sight. A master strategist with a mastery in psychological warfare and is able to come up with new moves on the fly for any necessity. She is also very adept in environment adaptation, mastery in bladed weaponry and tremendous physical stats. She is also charismatic and confident. But, her apathy leading into depravity is balanced by Akame's empathy.**

 **From Akame, she is very dexterous and precise with her killing methods; immune to poison, move at Mach 1 (now Mach 0 as Akadeath); skilled at hand to hand combat. And is usually able to control her emotions. Her lack of social skills is balanced by Esdeath's more social persona.**

 **Basically, she's the best of both worlds with her being.**

 **This will a very fight heavy chapter, don't worry, I'll give characters time to breath in the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 88: Kill The Akadeath**

* * *

 _Esdeath opened her eyes to a white void, where she and two others were the only people present. The first was_ _a middle-aged man with green hair, green eyes and a short beard. He wore what is now a standard attire for an Emperor, which consisted of a blue mantle, a large headdress and a golden scepter. The other was Akame._

 _"So you are the latest of the Demon's Extract possessor. It also appears that the Kin of Evil have returned.," said the man in a sagacious and concerned voice._

 _"What is this place?," Akame asked._

 _"The Primus Imperator allowed for me to create a message to who would be deemed the savior of humanity. This is an astral space with a limited amount of time to explain the situation," he explained._

 _"And you are?," Esdeath asked in curiosity._

 _"I am the first Emperor and...I beg of you to finish off the roots of evil in this generation.," said the man prostrating to the two of them._

 _"Your majesty?," Akame asked while embarrassed, not wanting to question this situation._

 _"If you couldn't deal with it yourself- then you were weak.," Esdeath remarked to Akame's shock._

 _"If only I had been the one to strike instead of Incursio by not being as fast to act. Then, this mess wouldn't be happening now.," agreed the First Emperor._

 _"What do we need to do?," Akame asked while then realizing that she was now wielding Murasame in her hands._

 _"There isn't much time. Current welder of Murasame stab the Demon's Extract in the marking.," the First Emperor explained._

 _"Why?," Esdeath asked in a mix of widen curiosity and half suspicion that he wanted her dead._

 _"If you do that while in this space, the powers will try to establish a equilibrium with the ice treati_ _ng to target the attacker in self-defense into shattered ice and the curse trying to counter-adapt and seep through into the other attacker order to rot the target at maximum if needed. By doing so, the ice and poison will break down your beings with the powers eventually stopping when both attackers have ceased to be opposites and be the only recipient capable of stabilizing both abilities.," the First Emperor explained. Both Akame and Esdeath were confused by this statement._

 _"In layman's terms, doing so means the two of you will combine.," he said again in a more direct manner._

 _"Me fuse with her?," Esdeath asked with slight disbelief towards Akame._

 _"Yes. your powers will be multiplied several times over. And an incredible powerful warrior will be born.," the First Emperor explained further._

 _"Sounds like a weakling's excuse to get an advantage over the superior. I can manage on my own.," Esdeath argued._

 _"If he's willing to have stayed this long and had people to guard this tomb in order to make sure that this tomb was protected- that this situation would occur- clearly, he can't be lying.," Akame tried to reason with her._

 _"You can't defeat this one Akujin of a lower tier, let one of the leaders of their race the way you are now. There's no other way.," the First Emperor attempted to rationalize with her._

 _"If I die, then I'm weak. That's all that matters.," Esdeath stated coldly._

 _"Please.," he begged._

 _"It'll be the same no matter what you say.," Esdeath replied back harshly._

 _The atmosphere grew heavy as a silhouette of the Primus Imperator emerged behind the spirit of the Emperor._

 _"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me with no option. It's not only for the sake of the Empire, but all of humanity and maybe even greater amounts of life that can be spared if they're finally dealt with.," the First Emperor said resolutely._

 _The eyes of the giant behind him flashed as Esdeath suddenly felt paralyzed._

 _"What is this?," Esdeath asked with annoyance as she struggled slightly._

 _"Now, wielder of the Murasame!," the First Emperor said as he turned to Akame._

 _Akame hesitated at first while her sword shook with wavering, but her expression became resolute and rushed towards Esdeath. Piercing the marking with her sword, the black energy with a red outline emerging out of the wounds. The sparks hit Akame, causing the blood in her flesh to congeal as her pigment became pale and slightly bluish. At the same time, Esdeath's skin would manifest the curse markings while simultaneously disappearing as the ice fought it off. The Murasame power reacted by generating identical red markings on the flesh. The effects on the other would disappear, re-manifest and repeat; with either having skin pigments becoming pale bluish, back to normal, generating the red markings, black sclera with black markings with the pupils, black streams of static, ice protrusions; etc._

 _"To let this happen to me...Let me die and be on your way.," Esdeath said dejectedly._

 _"There's no other way according to him. Don't be so stubborn.," Akame replied as she kissed the other woman. It wasn't for affectionate reasons, it was to give enough of a shock to let her guard down in order for the process to work._

 _As Akame instinctively moved her tongue around inside of Esdeath, memories of two notable past lives passed through the both of them. The first being_ of a _particularly tall and lean man with long limbs and a long face. His red iris eyes are piercing and narrow and his short black hair is neatly slicked back with the exception of four forelock bangs that ran down his forehead. In his embrace was a blue haired woman that wore tribal attire that was associated with the Partas Clan. The second being a man with wild, crimson hair and matching red iris eyes. Held in his embrace was a small and petite woman with light skin and blue iris eyes. She had darkish blue hair with strands between her eyes. She wore the Empire's military uniform without modifications. Both iterations of men had the Murasame sheathed around their waist and the women both had the Demon's Extract symbol on their chests._

 _On a subconscious level, Esdeath realized that the two were meant to be together._

 _The two girl's bodies' red markings, caused both to crumble away in poisoned decay while the ice froze over the rot in order to keep the forms stable. It continued until the ice had solidified the two into a single form. The ice shattered to reveal a single woman with ankle-length hair that was light blue on the light and raven black on the right. This division extended towards her skin and eye color as well with the left being a pale porcelain with a dark blue iris eye and the right having tanned skin with a red iris eye. What both eyes shared in common were black sclera with markings within the eye. Red markings were on her skin originating from the Demon's Extract marking that was on her chest, whose pattern now blended with the markings. She stood slightly taller than Esdeath with a more buxom figure. Her outfit was a mix of Esdeath's and Akame's with an addition of an opening that exposed her midriff. On her left and right sides of her hips, Esdeath's rapier and Murasame were sheathed._

 _"You have melded together. The reason that I had 48 Teigu was that I could have an equal pair that could balance the other once merged. A balance of good and evil energies, enough to kill the Hell King.," the First Emperor explained to the woman._

 _I feel like I was torn apart then put back to together along with Akame/Esdeath. Is this my body?, thought the merged woman with Akame and Esdeath's mindsets being separate, judging the situation from their perspective._

 _"I believe that you can now defeat this enemy. At the very least, you're now incredibly strong. I should warn you that once you merge together, you can never return to being two people.," the First Emperor stated as the white space began to fade away._

* * *

 _Incredible. Better than I imagined_., thought the merged woman from Akame's perspective. As she fondled her now larger bust.

Green then suffered a nosebleed as she saw the fused woman lift her right arm up, her shoulder having openings to reveal her armpits. Given his fetish and her seemingly being a more perfected version of Akame, to which he had a crush on, it was inevitable.

"Apparently, the two have merged. Hopefully, it will mean that the situation is now more beneficial towards our side.," Najasho observed from how she was both confident and reserved at the same time.

The Aquas lunged at her, causing the woman to focus on instantaneously freeze a large section of the swarm and shatter into pieces. Before the pieces could regenerate, curse markings grew on them and caused them to cease to live. What was more remarkable was that she had dually emitted her killing intent in order to bait them in and suppressed that same intent in order think more logically.

Waves of the Aquas swarmed her, which led to the fused woman to apply her killing intent in various ways. The more mundane methods were reading her enemies' killing intent in order to anticipate their movements, suppressing her killing intent to kill to murder more effectively and causing some to freeze in fear due to her killing intent, paralyzing them. The more inventive methods were making them experience horrific hallucinations. Some were cast into iron maidens, put on racks, cast into ice cold rivers, hacked into pieces and other methods to horrid to describe. The results ranged from suffering heart attacks from the stress to the killing intent being so strong that they actually suffered fatal injuries based on their hallucinations.

This was when Esdeath was implied to have briefly took the reins of the body. When Akame was implied to have gained control, she just stared at a group of them, and they just fell to the ground dead as if she had mentally persuaded them to die as quickly as possible.

As the Group of Terror and the Elite Seven stared in awe and fear, the remaining 10 Aquas kept their distance.

 _She's right to keep cautious, it seems our killing intent range has a set perimeter. That shouldn't be a surprise given how new this body is, learning about the limitations and surpassing them.,_ thought the merged woman with Esdeath's perspective being wonderfully curious and Akame's being cautious about what she can currently do.

 _We need a name to call this body. Akadeath, the combination of Akame and Esdeath. I/Esdeath wonder what would happen what this would mean that I/Akame would entirely assimilate the other, but we seem to be both ourselves and a single person. We look good together.,_ thought Akadeath, with both minds gradually becoming in sync with each other.

 ** _So you've merged. You've already shown your hand of limited death range and I can anticipate when you'll use that funny ice. A match for me? Absurd.,_** thought Aqua, her mind having regained sentience due to the sheer instinctual intimidation that Akadeath was exuding; causing her to snap out of her bestial mindset.

She then noticed Akadeath was giving her a deadpan stare of nonchalance before winking in a teasing manner.

" **Don't toy with me**.," Aqua screeched as she and her nine other copies lunged at her with the intent to devour her. Pulling out both her rapier and Murasame, she slashed at the copies, who dodged the strikes with ease, however...

"I can't move.," Aqua stated as she and her copies were paralyzed with the markings appearing on their bodies.

 _That blow was meant to carry the curse from both of the blades, regardless if one wasn't a Teigu. I can't control this body very well since its new. It's a baby learning to crawl then walk. Hopefully, I can learn it..., but I need to get this fight away from the others so they don't get hurt.,_ thought Akadeath, with her minds finally blending into one with Akame's inherent goodness now balancing out Esdeath's evilness.

With a sharp kick, she propelled the ten Aquas away from the fight while giving a look of concern to one of her components' comrades. She then flashed to their location.

"Now, you can't use them as hostages if you're losing. As weaklings who only group in numbers, you'd probably do that.," said Akadeath in a mix of Esdeath's confidence and Akame's determination to defeat the enemy.

The ten Aqua then fired at Akadeath who blitzed out of the way, the markings having disappeared at this moment of time.

The Aquas then divided themselves into a large swarm again while Akadeath stretched her arms, legs and body, in order to get more adjusted to her body. After a deep breath, she opened her eyes.

"Come on. I'll have you rest in pieces.," Akadeath declared to her enemy.

The Aquas lunged at her, but it was too late. Akadeath was now fully adjusted to her new identity and her powers would show that.

She impaled the nearest one, which unlike before, did not regenerate or heal. She then pointed to another one with her free index finer, causing the clone to be covered in the Murasame curse, in spite of not touching her. She then glared at five copies, causing them to suffer the same curse. Nervous, some attempted to flee, but Akadeath made the spatial distance between them, "rest in pieces" so they were now much closer to be struck. Akadeath then made time to slow down by making the faster time rate "rest in pieces".

It was only the original Aqua left by the time she was done.

"Ready to surrender?," Akadeath asked Aqua

Aqua then materialized her sniper rifle, only more piranha and feral in design now. She then dashed back a few feet in order to give herself enough range.

After a pause, she then fired her projectiles.

To Akadeath's dual shock and elation, they were homing piranhas bent on devouring her. The fused warrior would dash away as the projectiles followed her, with Aqua firing another volley in order to block her from both directions.

Akadeath leapt in the air only for a gun towing Aqua to lunge at her and bite into her right shoulder.

Aqua leapt away as she realized that her teeth were both freezing and generating the marks of the curse. Quickly she pulled out her rows of teeth and tossed them onto the ground as the discarded teeth shattered and decayed into nothing. Aqua then regenerated a replacement pair of teeth.

"You and my sister, Cetusia doing better than me. I'll at least take your powers away, then you won't be so superior! **Avarita: A** **nima Homicidii (Soul Taker)**!," Aqua declared as she emitted a lengthly teal aura arm that jutted into Akadeath's chest.

Akadeath was at first shocked, but then she smirked as the aura began to freeze and the curst markings race down to Aqua. Quickly, Aqua severed the aura so it wouldn't catch her.

 _ **Superbia- using Evil Energy to enhance an Akujin's physical traits- viable option. Gulae- using Evil Energy as a magnet to draw in more Evil Energy through various means- she could still use the same tactic as she just did just now. Avaritia- using Evil Energy to steal properties of a target- just proven to be useless. Inertia- using Evil Energy to manipulate time itself- useless because she can do that too via one half of her being. Libidine- the ability to inject Evil Energy into a source in order to manipulate it through various means- she could do the same as she did just now. to stop me Invidiam- using Evil Energy to alter one's form for espionage or combat. Ira- the manifestation of Evil Energy fired as powerful emissions of power or energy manifested attacks. Of these, only Invidiam, Ira and S**_ ** _uperbia, are options that I can still use.,_** Aqua analyzed the situation in her mind as she kept her distance.

"Sister?," Akadeath asked Aqua.

This statement provoked Aqua into attacking Akadeath, hardening her body with Superbia while turning her right arm into chomping maw to bite her via Indvidiam.

Akadeath kicked her in the stomach, which gave Aqua the opportunity for her transfigured arm to bite into the right elbow of her foe.

She then turned her rifle to fire at her enemy at point blank range, unleashing a kilometer wide teal colored blast.

After breathing heavily, Aqua looked at where her enemy had stood and to her horror...

"So that's what it was like to die. I don't know how I did, but I made the possibility of my injuries...rest in pieces.," Akadeath explained she brushed off the dust of the attack. It was either that she was indestructible or that she could regenerate so quickly that it wouldn't seem that she was damaged in the first place.

Desperate, She then lunged at Akadeath with futile attempts to gnaw on her, only to to be kicked to the side by Akadeath and then punched in the jaw by the closed hand still holding the sword. Aqua seemed to be down for the count, for the Akujin to rise up with a red-orange glowing glare in her eyes and her features distorted into a more piranha like visage.

The rifle also then jutted out a a serrated, jagged edge, like a chainsaw. One thing, was clearly visible, Aqua had lost it.

" **Trump Card: Legion Frenzy**.," Aqua declared as she then spawned clones of herself at a blindingly fast pace. These clones would drive their weapons into Akadeath as they began to gnaw and tear into her body with her teeth.

The original Aqua leapt back as she saw Akadeath's now heavily consumed corpse as she then pointed her rifle in a particular direction.

" **I'll take your sister next...or it half sister. Either way, you'll be joining her soon as this projectile hits home.,"** Aqua boasted as she attempted to fire a particularly nightmarish piranha projectile in the direction of where the First Emperor's tomb was.

Suddenly, she was caught in a torrent of red and blue energy that forced her several fight away. Her clones disappeared as if the force was strong enough to annihilate them with ease. Akadeath arose, completely restored.

"Don't threaten Kurome.," Akadeath declared to her enemy who was now badly injured.

" **How**?!," Aqua screeched.

"I don't know. I just can't die now I guess...Or rather, I killed the possibility of me ever dying.," Akadeath explained initially in a deadpan Akame like tone before taking an Esdeath confident tone to save face. The beginning seemed more likely and more infuriating to Aqua. One thing was clear, she was about to die.

 ** _"You bitch won't be so lucky- I'm not the only one you need to worry about, there's 13 others worse than me. Alba is much worse than me! He's a definite brephophagist amongst other atrocious things. And they'll make sure you'll- Feeding Frenzy!,"_** Aqua attempted to gloat an empty threat before spewing piranhas in a futile attempt to kill her enemy.

Akadeath froze the fishes mid-air to Aqua's horror.

Aqua's features became that of the nervous, scared girl that usually acted like off duty as she begged, " **I don't wanna die. Waah**!"

Akadeath then slashed at her enemy with such force, that it created an imprint of the Murasame Curse mark behind her. Several streams of smoke resembling tortured souls emerged from the imprint and floated into the heavens.

 _Cetusia...sister...Arbora...Aranea...I don't wanna go...,_ thought the last conscious thoughts of Aqua before she finally ceased to exist in this world.

"If you didn't want to die, you shouldn't have become a murderer if you weren't willing to take risks. That's why you were weak.," Akadeath said to her now deceased foe. She generated ice wings on her back and flew back to her comrades.

Meanwhile, a large, white armored avian had been watching the fight from afar- Alba.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The appearance of Aqua in the ruins has drastically changed the situation of the Empire, all the other countries and the Hell Kingdom. How will things move forward?**


	89. Kill The Consequences Part 1

**Author Notes: This is just an aftermath chapter to what happened after the last major fight of the previous chapter. This will be first of a few less fight heavy chapters until I pick up again.**

 **I'm liking the characters of Hinowa Ga Crush, since they're a little bit more morally balanced than Night Raid (excluding the villains of course). I am hoping for it to hit the stride that allow for it to truly begin to stand on its own merits very soon. With that said, I'm including them, especially the Strange** **Elder, who I'm convinced is related to the Teigu creation 1000 years ago. There's more to him than meets the eye.**

 **Chapter 89: Kill The Consequences Part 1**

* * *

 _"_ I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're in the right, yet to fail nonetheless due to a lack of power against those who are wrong. It's frightening, like the grim reaper always close behind you as you feel it's chilly breath against the nape of your neck, mocking you for trying as your legacy whittles down to nothing. I ask you, to what end as to why do you attempt to defy it? Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same. And now it's here. Or should I say, **I am here to see that you pay your due.,** _ **"**_ said a being in a white segmented robe that had billowing sleeves, a pointed hood that only revealed two glowing, pupil-less, solid yellow eyes and triangular pointed silver boots from under the robe. He was currently intimidating an enemy of the Akujin that was limiting the evil trade with the interference of the Revolutionary Army, not knowing that this trade had nothing to do with the Empire, but rather, it was one of the Hell Kingdom's many underhanded dealings with humans behind the Hell King's back. And this person was needed to set an example of what happened to those who got in the way of the Hell Kingdom. Just as he was about to finish the job, a certain unwelcome party stepped into the scene.

"Phantasia, Old Bossman. Little Jailbait Fish Bait kicked the bucket just recently.," said Alba in a casual tone of nonchalance as he walked around the corpses of the people that had likely attempted to attack Phantasia earlier

"And you know this how?...Did you watch as she died out of amusement or just as a pawn for a scheme of yours? Perhaps both?," the hooded figure questioned the winged fiend.

"What gave you that impression? It's not like I could handle a double act like this Red Death hussy-," Alba replied back before Phantasia began to strangle the avian's neck with one hand.

"You were always a spineless thug that acted like a boogieman that terrorized anyone weaker than you, but would grovel like a worm in front of your superiors. What do you mean a Red Death?," questioned the hooded figure harshly.

"The one hit wonder sword and the winter wonderland tattoo art did a blending and now the guppie's got the hook. I'd fight, but I'm too unqualified. So they'll give the job to someone much more qualified like-," Alba tried to explain himself as his voice became more strained with each tightening of the grip.

"Phantasia. It seems Aqua is dead. Stupid wallflower, it was almost like she hadn't taken the mission at all. Considering how much she blundered.," said Xiphias' voice from the communication sphere in the hooded figure's pocket.

Tossing Alba and the rebel to the Akujin cult to the ground, he pulled out the sphere as it projected the marlin headed White King, who was unfazed by the news of Aqua's demise.

"The Cetusia girl is crying a river for her pathetic excuse for a sister while Aranea and Arbora are inconsolable at the news. Pathetic empathic wrecks. We already have Squalus and the True White Prefects so your losses don't mean much aside from embarrassing the White Faction in the face of the Black Faction.," Xiphias said apathetically.

"Shouldn't my superior, **Veneficus** be the one who should instruct me in this matter?," Phantasia questioned the White King, causing the latter to give a glare of contempt.

"You do what you're told if you want to keep yourself useful. You turncoat.," the marlin faced Akujin said harshly, which made Phanatasia cringe from the last word spoken.

"Forbis the Portal, Tuitio the Defense. Musica the Lyrical. Execratus the Accursed. Visus the Sight. Hallucinatio the Illusionary. Reprimo the Repress. Accersito the Summoning. Fractione the Breaking. Lucrido the Mimic. Intactilis the Untouchable. Possideo the Possessive. Mentis the Mind. Insania the Mad. Muta the Mute. Coniecto the Guess. Mixtio the Blend. Rigidum the Erasure and Invisibilium the Unseen. These 19 will aid me in taking down the one who killed our colleague.," Phantasia said as he kneeled to his superior. He then fired an golden ira blast in the general direction of the rebel, obliterating him into nothingness.

"Don't get cheeky. It's just to deal with a freak that needs to be dealt with in order to make our return more glorious.," Xiphias retorted as the hologram fizzed out as the transmission ended.

As Phantasia faded away, Alba regained his composure as he brushed the dust off of his armored body.

"Aqua the Ravenous Swarm is done for. Now it's Phantasia the Delusional Reality's turn to go. Now, who will be next? Calculo the Adaptor? Apium the Golden Swarm? Rosa the Deadly Rose? Mus the Plague of Rats? Nix the Silent Winter? Stella the Herald of Divinity? Glacies the Ninth Hellspawn? Lanza the Idolizing Lance? Shirome the White Death? Draca the Regel Dragon? Centarus the Perfect Horseman? Or shall it be myself- Alba of the God's Eye? Of course, I alone will survive everything once I get her to develop the means to become truly eternal.," Alba boasted to himself. He then teleported away in a flash of white light.

* * *

 **The Empire**

The news of Aqua's defeat had a negative effect on the higher ups of the Empire, now realizing that they had a much more threatening weapon on their hands that could easily turn on them.

"What in the devil happened?," Honest asked Dr. Stylish while clenching his collar.

"Apparently, whatever caused this state happened near the First Emperor's tomb. Perhaps, this is a last resort mechanism, an automatic protector to preserve his Empire.," Dr. Stylish suggested.

Honest then threw the man to the floor and then thought in dread,

 _If that attacker on the First Emperor's tomb was with_ **them** _, my head will be the very thing they'll want next.,_ the fat man thought in dread.

"Find a way to separate them. I can't have a tool that's both powerful and has a heart.," Honest commanded as he left the room.

 _Maybe, once she's here. I'll find a way to have it be a henshin or magical girl transformation for them to use. A specimen like that I can't just ignore. The possibilities for future experimentations are endless. It would be more wonderful if the subject was a man.,_ thought Dr. Stylish in anticipation.

* * *

 **A Base within Soukai of the former** **Wakoku Nation**

Rinzu, the princess of the Soukai nation, a beautiful woman with light, long hair that she tied in two ponytails, was hosting one of the leaders of the mainland, the Eastern continent. He was Oda, one of the Tengu wielders.

The Elder of a Soukai village also attended, which rose Oda's attention.

 _Could he be one of_ _Gainen's fellow...no it can't be...,_ thought the large man.

"Akujins...so they're intelligent animals that can stand on two legs?," asked Rinzu.

"More than that, they are the legions of hell that are planning to take over humanity. We just got reports that one of the Empire's personnel killed off one of their leaders. The Northern, Southern and sections of the Western continent have already banded together with us in order to take down the scourge. Will you assist in our crusade?,"

"Have you considered trying to befriend some of them? It seems as though you're speaking of mass genocide.," the Elder spoke skeptically.

"If the populace is entirely evil, then such acts are justified.," Oda argued.

"Your Grace...will you aid in our mission?," the large man asked the small princess.

"No matter what you say, we will not engage in the violent manslaughter you're suggesting. We intend to unite our small nations together to be more peaceful, no matter how aggressive the methods will be. And hopefully establish treaties with all creeds and races, even them.," Rinzu replied back.

"We will protect you regardless, but you'll come to realize the dark methods needed to save humanity.," Oda replied back as he left the tent and a rainbow teleported him away.

 _Sounds like Gainen's mindset, she's never forgiven the Akujin. I don't fault their race as a whole, but rather the vile individuals that rule over them. If we can get rid of the source, we can talk to the more reasonable members.,_ thought the Elder.

"There's a village in need of our help. Let's go.," declared the princess.

* * *

 **Main Base for the Anti-Akujin Base**

"The princess of the nation that seemed the most likely to unite the others of the former Wakoku power...has declined us.," Oda said with regret.

"We'll save them regardless. We can't turn our back on our own kind.," Gainen replied back as she turned around.

"By the way, there was an old man that resided in a village in Soukai-," the narrowed eyed man commented, which caused Gainen to become still.

"I wouldn't bring that man up ever again. I don't like to acknowledge his existence.," she said harshly.

"Understood.," Oda complied.

The lady walked towards the shadowed group of leaders of the major continents, ready to discuss a major battle plan.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The aftermath of the events continue into the Akujin kingdom as well the Revolutionary Armys' perspectives as well.**


	90. Kill The Consequences Part 2

**Author Notes: A** **continuation from the last chapter. After talking to a devoted reader, I've decided to have Akadeath stick around for at least ten chapters more until I decide whether to defuse her back into Akame and Esdeath or keep Akadeath as a permanent fusion.**

 **Chapter 90: Kill The Consequences Part 2**

* * *

 **Corrupt Noble Home**

"I commend you for defeating my flunkies outside, but I can't have you running amok in this house. Think about this for a second and calm you're wise I won't do anything to you?," said a female bodyguard wielding a naginata.

"How long will that hold true for me or anyone else. It's inevitable that your bosses will find some excuse to burn the whole land to the ground someday. So with that in mind...," said a leonine assassin.

The spear wielder was then slashed in the back by an invisible assailant, and caused to the ground dead.

"I already took down the bastard upstairs. Let's back Leone.," said the Incursio wielding warrior.

"Sure Bulat. Did you hear the rumor at the resting place of the geezer that built the foundations for this whole mess?," Leone questioned her colleague.

"About how General Esdeath got a hair color makeover and defeated a little girl?," Bulat replied in basic terms.

"Little girls don't destroy tombs by the force of their energy. And given what else she did, it's likely she was a monster made by the Empire and then escaped.," Leone remarked.

"Not the case judging by the assassin leader's reactions, they were more shocked she existed rather than it being a project the Empire wanted to keep hushed about.," Bulat replied back.

"If what you're saying is true then...," Leone answered with a gulp.

"We'll be dealing with bigger fish once the Empire is done with.," Bulat concluded.

* * *

 **Hell Kingdom- Black Faction Prefect Dorm Living Space**

Negrot was the first to notice that Cetusia was heading towards the exit to the Hell Kingdom. Before he could say anything, Malum appeared.

"Don't let the actions of your sister blind you. You'll get your chance.," he said in a manner that was both to comfort her with the undertones of having her stay under his wing was mandatory.

"Your Divinity. Who shall go next?," Cetusia asked as she kneeled before her leader.

"Phantasia is the one who was ordered to by the council of the White Kings. It was because Nefariam cannot be bothered to spare one of his prized Prefects and the substitutes are preferred. Additionally, he's not just there to kill her, but to get the Mind of my father. The Power lured by the energy that my father will emit once he's absorbed the mind. Phantasia is focused on the mission in that aspect, more so than the rest of the Substitutes that act in their own selfish interests.," Malum explained to his subordinate.

"Your brother is someone that's as intolerable as your sister- Pura?," Cetusia questioned Malum, only for the Akujin heir to give her a deadly glare of contempt.

"She was someone who never saw my or our father's vision in a positive light. She will be brought back, but not before we have the Chuseijin that she hangs around with, be made an example of in order to show her that she can't leave the family so easily.," Malum explained.

"Have you already explained this to Aranea and Arbora? Cetusia asked while averting her eyes.

"They already know that going behind my back is unwise. You need to stay alive for the sake of the armies you'll lead under my banner. Understand?," Malum explained as he turned around.

"The major continents of the world have decided to gather and attempt to fight us." Negrot explained while also kneeling

Excellent, I've never been in a situation that can push me to my limits!," Malum said coldly, but with dramatic emphasis. He relished the thought of actual combatants as did Negrot. Cetusia was also looking forward to it on a subconscious level that she consciously wouldn't admit.

Cetsusia then rose up, bowed to Malum and made her leave.

* * *

 **Hell Kingdom- Black Aquatic Akujin Division**

Mare comforted his daughter Cetsusia on the loss of her sibling and his offspring. The other siblings also cried tears of remorse.

Xiphias looked on with a sneer and then signaled to his 19 elite.

"We've made a deal with Helianthus' pet project, his puppet controlling the Empire that he'd continue his worship of the Akujin in order for us to pass through temporally via using some of the Erastone's lesser used properties to limit the Primus Imperator's curse and weaken the barrier, even though we're full grown and the Primus Imperator's curse means that we normally can't pass through. Which is why we've relied on brats.," the Marlin faced Akujin explained to his followers.

"Didn't you command Phantasia to-," asked one of the subordinates before Xiphias strangled him.

"I said that so I could use him as a distraction and kill that bitch myself. No one gets away with killing one of my properties.," Xiphias said angrily before his grip and causing the subordinate to collapse on the ground, breathing heavily.

 _Wait for me. I'll kill you slowly and painfully_., thought Xiphias as he licked his lips in anticipation.

* * *

 **Esdeath's Room**

Due to partially being half Esdeath, the Group of Terror and the Elite Seven were given rooms that were normally offered to the nobility. With the latter's influence, no one really complained out of fear of how Esdeath would react and now how Akadeath would respond to having her friends being mistreated due to being partially half Akame.

Akadeath then laid on the bed with no idea of what to do next. The portion of her mind that was Esdeath was very curious on how her body felt.

She massaged her breasts and was about to do more when someone knocked on the door.

Recomposing herself, she said,

"Come in."

Dr. Stylish had arrived with his Perfector gloves in tow, ready for an operation.

"Is this to tune me up?," Akadeath asked.

"No, it's because Honest needs his general back at her current level. So I'm going to perform a separation surgery now.," Dr. Stylish answered

"I was told this was permanent.," Akadeath replied.

"A millennium can bring a lot of change from a human perspective.," Dr. Stylish spoke back as he prepared the surgery.

"I actually...want to stay this way for a little while longer in order to get the chinks of this body.," Akadeath told Dr. Stylish.

"I think that Honest would say that sort of thinking is not beneficial for his sake-," Dr. Stylish argued.

"I'm keeping his Empire safe for him. I'd rather let the people grab every piece of him, but I don't want the country to be run by what the rebels would rather do.," Akadeath interjected.

"I understand...," Dr. Stylish said with a gulp as he slowly walked out of the room.

"Now, where was I?," Akadeath said as she put her hands into her skirt.

Beneath their bed, a pair of eyes glowed brightly.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Xiphias, impatient, decides to attack Akadeath.**


	91. Kill The Fish King 1

**Author Notes: Warning Graphic implications of violence involved. Implications of violation also heavily implied. Also the last section of this chapter will contain a major plot twist.**

 **Chapter 91: Kill The Fish King 1**

* * *

 **Esdeath's Room**

As Akadeath just noticed the presence, she was grabbed by a leg from underneath the bed and thrown onto the floor. Paralyzed.

 _I can't move. I thought I was invincible.,_ thought the blue/black haired woman.

As she laid on the floor, 20 individuals, who clearly looked gigantic, but had implied to have shrunken down to fit inside the room glared at Akadeath.

"Hold her down and have some fun. Especially, since she used to condone this kind of behavior.," said the leader, a marlin faced monster.

Akadeath gulped as she was kicked and beaten while still paralyzed. After a few minutes, Akadeath was bleeding profusely. This was followed by several of the members ganging up on her and after a few minutes, she was on the ground with her clothes torn and a dead look on her face.

 _I wasn't able to curse or make them die. They must be at a higher level than that little girl...,_ thought Akadeath as she tried to keep sane.

After they were done, they phased into a nearby wall.

"Your half sister's next.," said the marlin faced monster with a depraved smirk.

After the monsters left, Akadeath's cloth restored and her wounds healed; due to her trait of having made her possibility injuries be permanent be "killed" during her earlier fight with Aqua.

Regardless, the mental damage was very strong, especially she now had an increased level of empathetic awareness from Akame.

 _So that is what being violated feels like...,_ Akadeath thought as she let out tears.

"Kurome...," she spoke as she turned to the wall. After thinking about it for a few seconds, she then attempted to do the same ability as her enemy. After a few failed attempts, Akadeath phased into the wall. To save Kurome.

* * *

 **Kurome's Room**

Kurome turned to her right to see a marlin faced demon look directly at her from the wall, with the wall rippling like water.

As the marlin demon opened his jaws, Akadeath appeared behind the head and dragged him back into the wall.

Kurome then looked in confusion as the figures vanished and the wall returned to normal.

"Half big sister...?," Kurome said in confusion.

* * *

 **Wasteland**

Akadeath had managed to drag the marlin faced monster to a war-torn wasteland, one of the many places that was destroyed by Esdeath in her invasions to destroy the enemies of the Empire. Now it was a battleground to protect her half-sister from these fiends.

"Don't we have fodder at home? She's just a little, pitiful worm.," asked the marlin faced demon to one of his subordinates.

"But, they're back at the base...Why would we need the entire army when we can handle her ourselves?," the subordinate asked, only to beaten severely by his superior.

"Their lives are free to use as I fit. I don't care if we have to use the entire division...no one can argue with that.," the marlin faced demon told his now battered minion.

"B-but, won't the Hell King be angry?," asked the most sensible one, a woman with a jellyfish motif. She was the only one not to participate in her leader's suggestions.

"...L-let's have the lowest one here try to kill her first!," the marlin faced demon said nervously, fearing his lord's wrath.

"Heh, I already have seen all that she can offer. It's not much compared to the women I've had my way with over the centuries.," said a Caecilian like humanoid.

"You seem confident.," Akadeath remarked.

" **Incarnatio: Typhlonectida**!," declared the monster as he transformed into a larger, more bestial form.

He then lunged at her with his teeth wipe opened, catch her in his mouth and Akadeath had to use the swords to pry the mouth open in order to stop him from eating her.

Then the idea came to her.

Stopping her resistance, she allowed herself to be swallowed.

"I Typhlonectes have managed to...huh?." said the legless amphibious monster before falling to the ground dead, covered in curse markings.

Akadeath crawled out of his mouth, while wiping off the sludge.

 _Tch, for an Akujin, he wasn't anything special...,_ thought the Marlin faced Akujin.

* * *

 **Empire North Quadrant**

The more cold and desolate part of the Empire, a harsh wasteland that only the strongest could thrive in.

A single figure, herculean in stature and intimidating in appearance was discovered by a man at the top of a hill. The man was a drunkard that had strayed away from his village that day.

After looking at the statue for a few moments, the figure began to crack to the man's shock.

The statue shattered, but the figure remained complete- the figure was actually a being that was frozen for a significant period of time.

The figure then looked at the man, causing him to be strangled by an unseen force.

The wind died down to reveal the form of the being, a large humanoid with completely black sclera eyes with a thin blue circle within the center of the eye. His black, bio-mechanical armor was draconic in design and his facial features were very tyrannosaur-ian in shape with a large nose horn. He had massive wings on his back and three towering tails protruding from his tailbone.

" **Lord Nequam. I, Dinosauria, the Black Reptile God, have rested long enough. Crush that Demon's Extract user for freezing me and preventing my aid to you**.," said the being in a very stoic and serious tone of voice.

Crouching down and angling himself to a certain direction, he looked forward with intensity.

In a millisecond, he had already dashed towards his destination, heading to his location like a speeding bullet. To a normal person, this would appear like a white dot appearing and disappearing at high speeds.

To the Hell Kingdom.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The fight with Xiphias continues.**


	92. Kill The Fish King 2

**Author Notes: With the return of the original Reptile Black God, it means the abrupt ending to one of the characters introduced earlier in the fan fic.**

 **A lot of things happen in this chapter so it's very event heavy.**

 **Chapter 92: Kill The Fish King 2**

* * *

 **Hell Kingdom**

Dinosauria arrived at the Hell Kingdom, the Reptile District's main authoritative building. Ryūo walked outside, realizing very quickly what this being's return meant.

"Gramps, finally got yourself free eh?! **Draco Rexus**!," declared the half human as he became a golden armored, draconic version of himself. Before he could manifest the perfect counter to Dinosauria, he was instantly eradicated.

"I have no offspring that is not fully Akujin.," Dinosauria declared as he returned to his chair as the Akujin formerly aligned with Ryūo bowed to him in respect and a realization that sticking out for the former leader that been just slain was suicide.

"Who is he?," asked an onlooker.

"He was the former Black Reptile God before Ryūo's father took his place when the Demon's Extract froze him 1000 years ago. The son performed a blasphemy by having Ryūo with a human woman, who proceeded to do the same mistake again.," answered the accompanying onlooker.

"But his own grandson...," said the first onlooker.

"Humans are intolerable unless turned into Akujin. Even being a half Akujin is a death sentence. We only tolerated Ryūo because we were awaiting for Lord Dinosauria to return.," replied the second onlooker.

"So what does that mean for us?," asked the first.

"We serve him now.," responded the second.

Dinosauria then walked away and headed towards the Hell King's palace.

* * *

 **Northern Part of the Empire**

As the villagers gathered to see the strangled corpse of one of their own.

Just as one was about to offer a eulogy, a gray, metallic humanoid with no mouth covered in scale like texture manifested in front of them, glaring at them with featureless white circular eyes.

"What are you waiting for? You've come to kill us?," asked a belligerent man within the crowd.

The humanoid then tore off a scale texture from his body and it turned into a casket that was able to fit the dead man.

"He wants to have the man buried...he's a nice person.," a woman analyzed.

"He won't come back, even if you want him. Go to the safest part of your land. It will be a warzone in the upcoming years.," answered the being in a cryptic tone of voice.

After a pause, they complied after placing the man in the casket. They then headed towards the south for their pilgrimage.

"We'll be in the endgame very soon. I hope the other Chuseijin have warned the other non-combatants.," said the being as he looked at the sky as he sighed with his eye ridge dropping downward.

* * *

 **Wasteland**

With the 19th member dead, the 18th ranked member was next. It was a tree frog like Akujin with red eyes with vertically narrowed pupils. He had a vibrant green body with yellow and blue, vertically striped sides. Its webbed feet and toes with sticky pads, were orange.

"Can I have my way with her? Lord Xiphias?," he asked his superior.

"Sure.," Xiphias agreed.

"Yahoo!," hollered the frog Akujin

"Don't hog her all to yourself Arbor Ranae. I Alytes want her too!," said a Toad like Akujin that was considerably larger than his other ally.

"Sure.," A.R. replied.

The two then went in front and back of Akadeath and began to spin around her.

" **Incarnatio: Ranae! Incarnatio: Bufo**!," declared the two amphibians as they emerged in their more massive forms and charged green Ira blasts.

Akadeath leapt into the air to gain distance, but Alytes decided to inflate himself to an even greater height in order to make his attack wider in diameter.

The blast from Alytes went on for several kilometers.

* * *

 **Former Tomb of the First Emperor**

Alba looked on as Negrot began to devour the boss of the Gravekeeper's soul as the others in his scouting party proceeded to do the same to the other Gravekeepers that had died on that day. It was for two reasons, one was that they were so dedicated to their protection, that they didn't go to the afterlife and two, their abilities to nearly mimic the Akujin was viewed as blasphemous- of need to erase.

"All these women who wear such scandalous clothing, I can't...," Negrot remarked, but stopped mid sentence as he turned to one of the female Akujin and leaned against a nearby rock.

"You are very radiant millady.," he suggested admirably. The woman was understandably confused at this change in behavior.

"I thought Negrot was shy around women?," said one of the scouting party members.

"When a Black Akujin devours a negative soul without cowardice, they mature and evolve into a higher conscious as well as power.," explained another Akujin.

Negrot then turned to Alba who was overlooking the scene and flew towards him.

"Why did you just watch Aqua die? Is the merged girl your pawn in your games?," Negrot questioned his half brother.

"I have my own ways of helping his Divinity, let me go in peace.," Alba replied

"That's not good enough anymore.," Negrot stated.

"What do you want me to say?," Alba questioned more aggressively this time.

"Let me spell it out for you- I've never seen you eat human souls, but I've also seen a decrease in newborns that show a compassion for humans whenever you're drained of power.," Negrot responded, which caused Alba's eyes to widen.

After a moment of silence, Alba attempted to flee, but Negrot grabbed him and started to tear off his armor to everyone at that location's immense shock.

Alba was very gaunt and skeletal under the armor and widened in horror at Negrot loomed over him.

"You were never kind to me either. So you're reaping what you sow.," Negrot said coldly.

Alba's pupils divided into two, making his armor restored and teleporting away from the area. Alba's cabinet left with him.

"So small...so meaningless...there's nothing to I want to do with him anymore...They're enemies to the Hell Kingdom, committing the treacherous act of depopulation and infanticide. His followers are just as guilty.," Negrot told the group. They were very saddened that Alba was that much of a monster, considering how much of an iconic figure he was to the army, even if his personality was not favorable.

* * *

 **Wasteland**

Alytes smirked before noticing that Akadeath had flown into the air. Arbor Ranae had also leapt into the air and grabbed her from behind.

" **Now to feel you up...Don't worry, my touch is venomous...eh?** ," he said as his purple venomous touch was overpowered by Akadeath's own generated poison.

" **Oh shit...** ," Alytes said as he was kicked by Akadeath's now more lethal kick, destroying his brain.

The rest of the group circled around Akadeath.

" **Clione.** ," a sea angel Akujin whispered. She was a dainty, transparent skinned woman in a segmented long dress, but it was clear that she was hiding her much more malicious side, something that Akadeath was aware of when she first encountered her in the room.

" **Trichechus**.," a sea cow Akujin yawned. She had the body shape of an obese woman in an absurdly short dress that was too small for her figure; a truly vain individual.

" **Arctocephalus**.," an Arctic Fur Seal barked. He was covered in a white, segmented overcoat of elegant furs...made of seal type Danger Beasts. He was a very haughty individual.

 **"** **Cystophora**.," a hooded Seal Akujin moaned. He had a boney, oval shaped structure on the top of his skull and wore a white, segmented version of a military officer's outfit. He was an elitist and perverted individual.

 **"Phocoena**.," a porpoise Akujin chirped. A younger woman, she wore a simple, white blouse with a miniskirt. Beneath her chipper attitude, was a sadistic individual.

" **Andrias**.," a giant salamander Akujin slowly uttered. He wore an oversized raincoat at all times. He seemed slow, but he was much more underhanded than he let on.

" **Hippocampus**. _," a_ seahorse Akujin spoke unevenly. She wore a racers suit with a midriff opening. Her mildness, hide a monstrous nature.

" **Dardanus**.," a hermit crab Akujin snickered. He wore a heavy layer coat that hide his figure. He was a very sneaky individual.

 **"** **Tursiops.,** " A dolphin Akujin squeaked. She was a hip young woman, wearing a crop top and short tanks. She seemed nice, but she was the most lecherous of the group.

" **Architeuthis**.," a giant squid Akujin said in a loud voice. He wore a heavy robe with long sleeves. He seemed to be reserved, but he was just as perverted as the others.

" **Phyllopteryx.,"** a sea dragon Akujin snapped. He wore swimming trunks, but nothing else. A boorish, elitist and proud individual with no restraint on his behavior.

" **Latimeria.** ," a coelacanth Akujin dully spoke. Wearing old nobleman clothing, he was a slow and very perverse older individual.

 **"Cheilopogon**.," a flying fish Akujin spoke quickly. A small figure wearing a pilot style outfit with a helmet. He seemed energetic, but he was just as sadistic as the others.

 **"Orcinus**.," a killer whale Akujin roared. He wore a tight tank top with long pants. He was the most boisterous of the group and by far, Xiphias's favored member.

 **"** **Pleumon**.," said the jellyfish themed woman Akujin. A pale skinned woman with platinum blond hair that went to her ankles with the ends resembling jellyfish tentacles. She wore a puffy, segmented white coat with billowing sleeves that ended at the floor, covering her feet. She had a ditzy expression with her pink iris eyes. Out of the group, she was the most morally upright.

Xiphias seemed to readying to fire his bluish Ira blast at Akadeath, even if it meant firing through his own comrades.

 _It might be time to use something that I need to use as a last resort.,_ thought Akadeath.

" **Ice Age**."

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Akadeath is about to use a deadly Trump Card on her enemies. How will they react?**


	93. Kill The Fish King 3

**Author Notes: This** **chapter is going to go by quickly since I can't really tolerate Xiphias, I dislike the character that much. Also setting up for another fight.**

 **Chapter 93: Kill The Fish King 3**

* * *

Xiphias opened his eyes to see that they were in an entirely white space covered in snow.

"You did it...destroyed your own home continent.," he gloated.

" **It was risky, but I managed to use all of my ice generation capabilities to create this dimension. To isolate you from the rest of the world**.," Akadeath's voice spoke from all corners of the space.

"Being compassionate?," Xiphias gloated again.

" **Since I had to use all of my current power to manifest it, I personally can't fight...but this environment can**.," Akadeath replied.

As she said this, several ice centaurs sprouted from the ground and surrounded the group. From there was a complete one-sided slaughter.

Clione had already activated her Incarnatio, becoming a quad-hooked mouthed abomination and ate of one of the immediately caused her to suffer frostbite and shatter to death.

Arctocephalus constricted several of the centaurs and allowed Trichechus to hit them with her very slow and powerful punches. Both were in their more bestial and larger Incarnatio forms. Unfortunately before they could even speak, the ground beneath them collapsed, causing them to fall into a spike filled death in the chasm. The chasm closed as if it had never opened.

Cystophora, becoming his more larger Incarnatio form, head-butted through several of the centaurs. He fell to pieces as the cold winds completely froze him from the inside out by entering through the small pores in his skin.

Phocoena in her larger, bestial Incarnatio form, levitated in air and attempted to fire an Ira blast on them. Only to be impaled through the head by an icicle generated above her head.

Andrias in his larger Incarnatio form, ignited himself in flames in order to melt the ice, but the space lowered his heat. Thus, causing him to freeze at an accelerated rate.

Hippocampus and Phyllopteryx in their more bestial Incarnatio forms attempted to fire through the sky and create an opening to escape the space via powerful Ira blasts. Unfortunately, their attempts result into the clouds generating ice directly into their Ira blasts and heading into their mouths. Both froze to death.

Architeuthis in his Kraken like Incarnatio form, battered all of the centaurs into pieces. However, the ice clung onto him and caused him to become frozen as a statue. The frozen figure then shattered into pieces.

Desperate, Dardanus used Superbria to harden himself into an ultimate shield and Tursiops along with Cheilopogon used their Superbia to make their bodies streamlined- to run away as fast as possible. However, the storms blew at such a fast pace that it seemed that time was processing forward. Dardanus activated his Incarnatio, becoming a more fortified fortress, but he was frozen and shattered by the passage of time. The two runaways had activated their Incarnatios to become more bestial and powerful, but even with their speed, they too became frozen and shattered due to the passage of time. Their last conscious actions was trying to make the other be sacrificed for their own safety.

Latimeria in his more fishlike Incarnatio state, attempted to outlast the passage of time, but he also decayed into nothing.

Orcinus and Xiphias then turned to Pleumon, and attempted to use her as a scapegoat, even though both had activated their Incarnatios in order to withstand the extreme time acceleration.

" **I'm too Bishonen to die**.," complained the marlin faced Akujin.

" **I'm not dying before I add another to my harem**!," complained the orca Akujin.

Two gigantic ice arms sprouted out and slapped the two Akujin into putty. As Xiphias was squashed, countless spirits burst out of him and left into the sky.

Pleumon then turned to Akadeath who had been hiding underneath the snow this entire time. She turned her back, implying that she would be spared due to being the only one that didn't seem as abhorrent as the others. At least until she attacked out of desperation, fear of those who would punish her if she didn't come home victorious. After all, she lent all of her ice powers to creating this space- what else could she attack with?

" **Incarnatio: Chrysaora**.," she declared, becoming a transparent and pink themed humanoid with a strong jellyfish theme. Panicking, she attacked with her tendrils in order to poison her, only to be poisoned by Akadeath's own body. As Akadeath drew her sword to slash her with a quick death, Pleumon used her elasticity to avoid the strikes. However, one eventually hit its mark and she fell to the ground dead.

 _I wanted to see my class graduate.,_ thought Pleumon as she died.

Akadeath thought dually that she was weak to fight for seemingly the sake of the team that would've sacrificed her without a second thought and a genuine shame that she didn't get to know her as a person, maybe becoming friends.

Akadeath then deactivated the space and had returned to the Wasteland.

She then gathered some stones and placed them on top of each other.

It was a grave burial offering to that one particular Akujin that seemed nicer than the others.

With that she looked for a nearby wagon to hitch a ride on. With her appearance leaning half towards Akame and her more genial deposition, she was able to get a ride back home eventually.

* * *

 **Island Near the Empire**

A group of six individuals were awaiting an official to allow them passage into the Empire, with one of them having strong connections to the Prime Minister.

In a reserved room to herself, one of them, a small girl in a blue dress noticed something flying near her.

It seemingly vanished and reappeared in front of her.

" **Remember me? We need you to complete the project...,"** said Alba as he choked her neck. An egg shaped Akujin dragged what appeared to be an upside doom cross like mechanism, almost like an arrow launcher of some sort.

Just as she was about to say something, the door opened to reveal an auburn haired girl with a small, monochrome dog in tow.

Which made Alba quiver in fear.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Justice is served onto Alba's cabinet.**


	94. Kill The Lawless Phoenix 1

**Author Notes: One Substitute Down, Another One that's going to die at the end of this mini-arc. Leaving 12 more to go. Also Champ's Teigu has undergone a significant name change, so I will be referring to that name from now on. Also some slight deviations from the original timeline are introduced in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 94: Kill The Lawless Phoenix 1**

* * *

 **Tavern on Island near the Empire**

Captain Ogre sat around a table with the dark skinned Syura and his band of miscreants.

"I brought my trainee with me...a little wonky in the head, but she's a good tool.," Captain Ogre explained.

"So will you be able to get me into the Empire undetected?," Syura asked.

"How much you got?," Captain Ogre inquired.

"This much-...?," Syura responded before noticing the floor.

"Enemies...," Izou the samurai spoke.

Suddenly, part of of an egg shell broke through the celling before quickly moving back, leaving a large hole.

This caused everyone except Captain Ogre and Syura's group to leave.

"Let's not go up there...," Enshin said while holding Izou back.

"Agreed...," Captain Ogre agreed with a sweat bead on his brow.

* * *

 **A few minutes earlier**

Seryu had encountered Alba and his flunkies harassing Dorothea.

"Harassing a young maiden...I will bring you to justice!," Seryu declared.

"Screw this! You deal with her!," Alba nervously stated as he phased through the window along with Dorothea.

"Get back here!," Seryu snapped before the 19 followers of Alba blocked her path.

"You're not gonna get past us!," declared Ovum as he blocked Seryu's path.

"Accessories to Kidnapping. You will be punished as well!," Seryu barked.

" **T-the dog is the only one to worry on! Let's kill the ho**!," Ovum stuttered.

" **Superbia: Hard Boiled Egg**!," he declared as he propelled in a spinning position towards Seryu.

Koro growing to a larger size, punched the egg through the floor.

When the egg got up, Koro attempted to punch the egg open, only for Pelecanus to block the strike.

"Hypocrites like you need to be punish in the name of evil injustice! **Superbia: Pelican Lariat!** ," he shouted.

With that strike, he knocked Koro out of the window and into the middle of a populated street.

"An audience: Perfect for the rank 20 of Alba's cabinet- Pelecanus the Beloved Child of the Hell King!," the pelican Akujin vainly boasted.

"Malum, Pura and Nefariam are his children dumbass. You're known as the Big Mouth Superhero Wannabe.," declared Phoenicopter from the room, looking down at the fight.

" **Ira: Henet!** ," declared Pelecanus as he fired a white pelican shaped blast towards Koro, well aware of the people behind him.

Koro then blocked the blast in order to protect the civilians.

" **Superbia: Pelican Knee**!"

Pelecanus then kneed Koro in the gut, which caused something unusual to happen.

Koro then vomited out what appeared to be a repulsive weed like creature that rapidly rotted away.

Koro's black vacant eyes became more focused and sentient. He then said in a bestial voice,

" **...What year is this? What have I done! What did that fiend do to me**!?"

He then grabbed Pelecanus and forced him onto the ground.

The pelican Akujin then grabbed the Teigu's arm and then slowly stood up while lifting Koro.

He then tossed the dog onto another roof and flew towards him.

" **Superbia: Pelican Piledriver**!," Pelcanus declared as he pulled this move on Koro, driving him down several floors before reaching the basement.

" **Filthy Akujin**!," Koro declared as his fur became a grayish red and became even larger than before.

Koro proceeded to an attempt to punch the Pelican Akujin, who dodged his strikes effortlessly.

"It's not the size that matters...it's quantity! **Ira: Souls of Self Sacrifice**!," Pelecanus boasted as he fired white energy projectiles shaped like human souls. These souls bombarded the dog, causing his flesh to melt.

Pelecanus then declared, " **Incarnatio: Ego Sacrificium Onocrotalus (Self Sacrificing Pelican)**!"

He then became his cowl wearing, dual-caped waist belted superhero like form with a heavily shadowed appearance. His pelican bird like head was now more avian and prominent.

"The one who is ignorant of his own evil is the one that is ultimately wrong. **Finishing Move: Avarita/Gula: Generous Feast**!," boasted the Akujin as he forced a powerful beam of white energy down Koro's mouth, fired from his closed fists pressed together.

"I'll take everything from you while giving you something to munch on! How generous of me!," he gloated.

Then to Pelecanus' surprise, Koro shrunk, but didn't take his traditional doughy form. He now was a more humanoid with a large forehead, a small mouth and larger ears. His eyes also became much larger and more expressive.

"Sacrificing yourself for the sake of feeding a stranger? How noble.," Koro noted sarcastically as he sucked in the energy that Pelecanus was emitting.

To his last realization of terror, Pelecanus regretted feeding Koro anything as he was sucked into the dog's mouth and seemingly into the black hole like oblivion generated from the inside of Koro's mouth.

Platalea then shouted, " **Incarnatio: leukerodios**!" loudly as he became his much larger avian form as he generated an energy spoon and shotgun.

"Yer gonna pay for messin' with Alba's Cabinet! **Ira: Spork in the Road!,** " he hollered as he fired aimlessly in Koro's general direction.

The smaller Teigu avoided the spork shaped projectiles while also dodging the volley of sharp feathers fired from his wings, which regenerated quickly.

Koro launched himself towards Platalea who used his energy spoon to pin him down and then scoop him up.

" **You're gonna get eaten! You reap what you sow**.," shouted the spoonbill as he slurped the Teigu down his throat. After a gulp, he smiled smugly until he began to compress.

To his horror, Koro was eating him from the inside and all he could do was screech as his body was torn and ingested entirely into the dog Teigu.

" **Incarnatio: Steatornis.,"** declared Podargus as he became a much larger version of himself with oily, acidic saliva.

The avian Akujin then attempted to vomit onto Koro while gloating,

"This highly flammable digestive oil that I regurgitate will be able to melt you to the bone...Oh damn."

He then realized that a flammable sphere went down his throat, causing him to explode into a geyser of captured human souls finally set free.

" **Chaos Throw: Big Leaguer- Flame Orb.,"** declared a deep voice of irritation.

Syura's group had gone outside, not of the need to save the citizens, but out of self-preservation. It was either themselves or these buzzards.

Struthio was the next to go, out of a sense of dread, fearing Alba would punish him for running away.

" **Superbia: Ostrich Kick!** ," declared the Akujin as he kicked two energy slashes from his legs. Both strikes were parred by two equally powerful wind slashes.

" **Moonlight Sword Dance: Shamshir: Air Blades.,"** declared the cocky Enshin.

Struthio then declared, " **Incarnatio:Strutionum**!" becoming a sleek looking, metallic looking ostrich humanoid.

He then zoomed past the two attackers and hit Koro with a head-butt.

"My transformation's naturally enhanced Superbia will protect me from harm and being as easily digested as the others were. I'll kick you to death and you won't come back, even if by some chance the Jizenjin king decides to have you regenerate your essence over time to challenge us- I'll be even more powerful. No one can touch me...aside from a-anybody that can actually hurt me!," he boasted.

Koro attempted to punch him, but the Akujin dashed around him and in an act of showboating, he made afterimages to confuse the Dog Teigu.

"Hahaha! You can't see the real me and I will be able to see you coming with my acute senses, especially my eyesight!...," declared the Akujin before pausing.

"Oh no...I sprained my leg. And now I am helpless!," he cried.

 _Yes, come closer. I'll feign my weakness and kick you to death in one blow.,_ Struthio thought fiendishly in his head as Koro neared him.

"Showtime~ **Great Tremor: Heavy Pressure**!," declared a sing-song voice as ultrasonic sound waves were absorbed into the Akujin, pulverizing the soft insides and more importantly the core that allowed him to both maintain his existence and keep the souls he's absorbed in check to continue to remain in a state of slow aging rather than doing so at a rapid pace, which would normally occur to an Akujin without enough souls to properly fuel themselves.

With that mind, he crumpled up into a compressed scrap cube before the souls he had eaten exploded out of his body. His form then rusted away into nothingness.

Cosmina had arrived with her colleagues in a chipper attitude.

The remaining sixteen had just observed from afar from the best of their abilities, analyzing the techniques of their enemies.

" **We need only to strike the humans- they're fragile beings anyway.,"** analyzed Ciconia. He was then accompanied by Kurēn in gracefully striking Cosmina from behind.

A sword slash alerted them a mere second before they reached the nape of her neck and managed to dodge it in time.

"The servers didn't give us anything to eat. These bird will do nicely.," Izou said to himself.

"How conceited. **Gula: Chasidah**.," declared Ciconia as he hugged Izou from behind. Small parasites with despairing human faces crawled down from the feathers and attempted to burrow into the samurai's skin. Quickly, Izou drove his sword into the right shoulder of the Akujin in order to ward him off. In a screech, the Akujin did just that before the parasites reached their destination.

Irritated, the Akujin flew into the air and elongated his neck downward in order to impale Izou with his beak, but he parried with his sword. Ciconia then gave a loud screech in order to paralyze the warrior.

" **Incarnatio: Conia**.," declared the Akujin, as he transformed into a large, feathered, aerial craft like form that dropped bombs shaped like infants.

Cosmina being whimsical, sang an ultrasonic sound wave into the air, causing the Akujin to crumple in on himself and the bombs to explode in his face. He screamed as he was reduced to a wellspring of human souls that escaped the singular being they were confined to for years.

Kurēn moved elegantly around Enshin well also flinging origami crane shurikens made of red energy, causing minor combustions in order to narrow his vision. He would also use his katana to block Izou's incoming strikes.

"Longevity is a necessity to all who seek life. Living by the day and accepting you can die at anytime is foolish. Take the **Hè yǒnghéng de yōuyǎ zhī jiàn** -," gloated the Akujin until Enshin randomly struck the Akujin directly in one of his lungs.

Frustrated, he activated his **Incarnatio, Grus** , becoming an elegant humanoid version of himself in a long robe.

As Kurēn activated two long ribbon like whips of energy, he was suddenly impaled from behind by a dark skinned hand. His heart had been impaled by a pendant Teigu. He then crumbled into ashes that faded into nothing.

"You were just hit by a Teigu that came from a Pure Land. Cranes are supposed to be pure right?," Syura remarked. He then injected his Teigu with a hypodermic needle with a uniquely purple color. When injecting it into the item, it grew thick veins before they receded and caused the Teigu to glow with a purple light.

" **Dimensional Formation: Shambhala**. Normally, it can teleport someone with the drawback of it being unable to use for a period of time. So my little mad scientist Dorothea made a formula to evolve it into a much more useful type of Teigu.," Syura said as he turned his attention to the remaining 14 of Alba's group.

He then teleported to the center of the group, causing them to become disoriented, Meleagris generated a brown energy shotgun to fire at Syura who teleported out of the way and behind the Akujin.

" **Incarnatio** : **Turcia**.," declared the Akujin as he became a bloated, more avian like form that attempted to punch the human to death. Syura simply phased into the Akujin while the Teigu was activated, grabbed the core of the Teigu and crushed it with his free hand. Meleagris then gobbled pathetically as he phased away into nothingness.

The remaining thirteen were more hesitant to fight back, when suddenly-

"Vile villains, you were trying to attack the citizens. In the name of justice I will punish you!," Seryu declared to the remaining Akujin, after being confused about Koro's sudden transformation after she pulled out her tonfas.

"Oh shut it, you dumb dog-fetish, justice blind girl!," Geococcyx snapped as she kicked Seryu from the side towards Koro.

"I can take out all five of you at once.," she boasted as Syura tried an advanced martial arts move to attack her from behind. She kicked from behind and proceeded to dive downwards as she proceeded to fight the other members of Syura's group.

Enshin flung his aerial blades, which Geocccyx burst through in order to give a jab in the gut. She then leapt and dive kicked Champ in the chest. The Akujin girl then slapped Cosmina into a nearby building and performed a flurry of punches to Izou. As Captain Ogre came out with his sword drawn, he gave a slow, but powerful thrust, but the Akujin had managed to grab his head and twist it 360 degrees before he fell to the ground dead.

Koro then attempted to bite her, but she hit him so hard that he was neatly paralyzed from the blow. As her arm began to melt, she extended it into a nearby local bully, quickly draining of his soul and leaving him an empty husk. Her arm then returned to normal.

"Always willing to prove her speed to anyone that can fight. How vain- she can't be too reckless with the Teigu.," Threskiornis noted.

"Who's gonna stop me now!,: Geococcyx bragged as Syura's group lay barely conscious on the ground. Suddenly, she heard footsteps walking towards her.

"I heard that The Minster's son was making a deal with one of the Empire's military. Didn't think it would be here.," said a carefree voice. Geococcyx then turned her head to the right just in time to dodge a threat to her head.

"Tch, losers.," Geococcyx muttered as she gained some distance from her would be attacker.

The citizens had already been gradually led away by men in Revolutionary clothing as a blonde, leonine girl in a black tube top, a bespectacled girl in a lilac dress and a man in a caped suit of armor.

"Night Raid...They were gathering members at this time...," Threskiornis noted until he saw a small cat heading towards him.

Instinctively, he kicked it to the side and it turned into a pink-auburn haired girl in a black vest.

"We don't want to kill you guys, but we will.," said the girl as another group appeared in the streets.

"What a cute girl.," said a young woman with long purplish, black hair. Under her left eye, she had a birthmark. Her fingernails were long and also lacquered in purple. In addition, she wore a purple free-flowing dress with a black and white plaid belt with no panties.

"...Get away from me. Alba's my man.," Geococcyx growled as she backed away from the woman, only to be nearly punched in the back by a dirty blond young woman in a maid's outfit.

"Ha! You miss-," the blue haired Akujin gloated until she was hit square in the right side of her jaw by a green, sleek fist and into a thread constricting trap.

"Honest was a bastard to eat my arm and almost chew out my eye for trying to expose him, but this replacement is pretty nice.," said a silver haired woman.

"Haha! You got caught!," Robin giggled.

"Fuck you bitch!," Geococcyx snapped as the thread got tighter.

"What a tight babe...no, Najenda! I didn't mean it!," a green haired young man said before he was clunked in the head by the silver haired woman.

"Now, what to do with you?," said the leonine girl as she cracked her knuckles and prepared for a nice pummeling to the Akujin girl.

Suddenly, beams of sunlight shot through the threads, freeing Geococcyx. She then rushed back to her superior, Phoenicopter.

"This place is gonna to be nothing, but ashes soon.," he said as he generated a miniature sun in his right hand. Suddenly, a horned, dark blue haired young man dived downwards in order to sever the limb until he was blocked by Ovrum's very tough shell.

Koro then neared Seryu, who was crying from her helplessness. Then suddenly, a brilliant white light engulfed the two of them and converged into a single form.

The light dissipated to reveal Seryu, except with a dog muzzle for a nose, dog ears, pawed feet and a bushy tail. She was also covered in white fur aside from the bosom leading her midriff, stopping before the crotch. She now had an orange circle in the middle of her chest.

The Akujin quickly realized what was happening now. She and Koro had fused into a single Teigu being.

* * *

 **Isolated Lab near The Western Continent**

The small doctor girl opened her eyes to see herself back in the dingy lab that she had hated growing up. To her right was Alba, except he looked like a young man with long, wild purple hair, but the look in his eyes were the same as the monster that took her in long ago.

"Dorothea. Little brat. It's time to fulfill the reason that I've allowed you to live this long for.," Alba said in a mockingly friendly tone.

"Careful, I'm actually an old woman.," Dorothea snarked.

"Compared to how old I am, you're just a brat.," Alba remarked venomously. She then looked at the object in the center of the room.

"You're still playing on becoming everlasting...what's with that design...it's nothing like last time.," Dorothea said in dread.

"I made some adjustments.," Alba explained

"For what reason?," Dorothea asked with a gulp.

"To become more than an immortal- the ultimate life form!," He said with zealous elation.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Seryu and Koro have merged and are going to fight Alba's remaining flunkies.**


	95. Kill The Lawless Phoenix 2

**Author Notes: I'm writing up a poll for pairings for Akame Ga Kill! One shots in case anyone is interested. It's on my** **profile.**

 **Chapter 95: Kill The Lawless Phoenix 2**

* * *

"What the shit?," asked Geococcyx before she was suddenly punched by the face by the dog humanoid biological Teigu into the other wall.

"You bitch- **Superbia: Mach 1**.," declared the roadrunner girl Akujin as she became a blur.

Seryu slapped her away without even looking.

After spitting out purple blood, Geococcyx then went up a level of speed.

" **Mach 2**.," declared the Akujin as she seemingly vanished as several of the Revolutionary soldiers were decapitated by an unknown whirlwind.

"Keep on your toes. She could be anywhere.," Najenda declared.

 _Ha! You can't keep up like this!,_ thought Geococcyx as she continued to speed through the people, killing them with ease. It would create a deafening sound wave whenever she moved.

Suddenly, she was kicked to the left by Seryu who had managed to keep up with her speed.

"How?!," Geococcyx asked in confusion.

"I have a strong sense of smell now.," Seryu replied, pointing to her nose.

"Grr. **Mach 5**.," growled the Akujin.

She had become surrounded in a razor wind torrent that emitted ripple like tailwinds, but she was kneed in the gut into another building.

"Fuck you! **Mach 10**.," screamed Geococccyx as she reached a speed where she was surrounded an invisible barrier created by tailwinds as her velocity caused the ground to split whenever she moved. She was then kicked into the air by Seryu, in spite of this speed increase.

Spitting out blood, Geococcyx then yelled out,

" **Mach 666,000!"**

As she jetted like a flaming meteor like streak, Seryu instantaneously stomped on her.

 _That's impossible. I was going at a speed of_ _511001253 miles per miles per second. To do that, she'd have to be past the speed of sound. At the speed of light!,_ thought Geococcyx as she got up.

A blue sphere of Akujin surrounded her and took the shape of a roadrunner.

" **Incarnatio: Velox**.," she declared as she reemerged with zygodactyl foot; two face forward, and two face backward; that were brown in color and have pale gold spots. Her body was covered in brown feathers with black streaks and pink spots. The neck and upper breast was white with dark brown streaks, and the belly was featherless, supple skin. A crest of brown feathers stuck up on the middle of the top of the head, and a bare patch of orange and blue skin lay behind each eye. Her blue hair was much longer now and her forearms were covered by long feathers that acted as wings.

Geococcyx lowered herself as much as possible and then rushed upwards. The initial movement caused a tailwind that went on for miles.

Realizing the danger that it would be to have her fight at that speed with people around, she grabbed her mid motion in order to halt her movements.

"Get off.," Geococcyx cawed as she fired an Ira into Seryu's face. It regenerated, but her hairpin had come off.

Seryu's eyes narrowed in anger. That was the one gift that her parents ever gave her.

Geococyx wrestled herself out of Seryu's grip and attempted to fly away, but Seryu tugged her back by wrapping both arms around it.

Geococcyx responded to this move by wrapping her legs around Seryu's waist.

Using her free wings, she fly up with some difficulty due to Seryu's added weight. They gradually reached the outer most limits of the atmosphere, with Geococyx smirking.

 _I'll drop her to her death. No matter how matter immortal she is.,_ thought Geococcyx with confidence.

 _But, I'll give her my Trump Card!,_ thought the Akujin as she vibrated her arms at high speeds.

" **Ira: Four Winds**.," declared the Akujin as she hit Seryu with powerful, wind slashes at high speeds and in multiple barrages. By the time, she was done, Seryu was bleeding heavily.

Geococcyx smiled in victory.

"Had enough?! You lesser being?!," gloated Geococcyx.

Seryu then decided to kiss her, but with the purpose of filling her with her roaring sound waves. The Akujin's eyes rolled back in both ecstasy and as she died.

Using the momentum, she dived the now decaying body down towards Alba's cronies' location to both soften the landing and take out another of the members.

Gallus noticed the falling body and punched it at rapid speeds in order to not become its victim. Seryu landed to the side, exhausted. Geococcyx's dying body lay on the ground while Grebe turned to look at it, her head twitched in different directions in order to a proper depth perception in her opposite looking eyes.

After the Rooster Akujin had completed his action, he turned to see that Bulat was readying his lance to strike his chest.

Gallus avoided the strike and went for an uppercut, which Bulat narrowly dodged.

 _Damn, this cock-a-doodle is smart.,_ H _e's not giving me options in order to close in and cut him down.,_ Bulat observed as he waited for an opening, only for Gallus to unleash a flurry of jabs to corner him against the wall.

"Some of your buddies are muttering about Alba. Doesn't seem like he's a good boss to you? Why don't you ditch him and go back to wherever you came from?," Bulat committed, half expecting his opponent to lower his guard and give him an opening.

"We're deserters by association. And besides, the devil has a way of getting at you in the worst way possible. That's how he gets you to work for him. And if you end up breaking, you forget the original bargain and become one of his sycophants. And I'm afraid to die and lose everything.," Gallus responded as he looked at Robin who was blushing while fighting her opponent Taeko.

"Then I have to kill you since you're working for a person who clearly doesn't value his comrades and leaves him to die so he can save his own neck.," Bulat replied as he prepared his combat stance.

Gallus closed in for a zero point range attack.

"Idealism is for the past. Pragmatism is more important. **Ira: Rising Dawn Uppercuts**.," declared the Akujin as he uppercutted Bulat, sending him upwards with yellow fist shaped projectiles. He then dived into another building. Gallus then flew towards Bulat's location in order to finish him with an overhand.

Suddenly, a silhouette of a gigantic armored figure emerged from the building, causing Gallus to back away on instinct.

Bulat was now covered in a more reptilian armor with his eyes more visible with red iris eyes with cross shaped pupils.

Gallus then raised his arms and closed them together like shield in order to block the strike. However, Bulat had already moved to the back of the Akujin, much to the latter's surprise. He then used his right wing in order to slap him into another building. Gallus then manifested a golden aura sphere around him that manifested in the form of a rooster.

" **Incarnatio: Galli Cantum**.," he roared as the energy glowed brightly, blinding the area with its brilliant light.

The light dissipated to reveal the new form of the Akujin, he was wearing an shiny overcoat worn open over his usual bare upper torso. His boxing gloves now had a sun symbol on them. His afro was now ignited with a red-orange flame. The wings on his back were now white and fiery in texture.

In a mere second, he had closed the distance between him and Bulat in order to give him a powerful right hook. He then proceeded with a left. He then repeated the process for several minutes.

Bulat nearly went unconscious until he reacted by undergoing another transformation. This time, he had large wings on his back and a sleeker looking design.

Gallus looked in bewilderment as Bulat rushed towards him, causing him to barely dodge him. He noticed that his left cheek was cut with purple blood dripping from it.

"Always improving beyond your place in the natural order, no wonder the Hell King dislikes you. **Trump Card: Red Giant Disco Inferno**!," Gallus said as he summoned a disco ball shaped sphere of orange energy that he propelled towards Bulat.

The armored assassin then rushed towards the projectile, piercing it with his lance. After struggling and being pushed to the point that his pores were sprinkling out blood, Bulat then pushed forward and penetrated into the sphere.

"That was the plan all along.," Gallus said with confidence and he bumped his fists together.

The sphere then exploded with Bulat caught in the center of the blast.

His armor was badly damaged and he himself was heavily burnt. Gallus then flew towards him with a smirk of confidence.

"Sorry, but I intend to survive for the sake of a lady.," Gallus said as he went in for the killing blow.

Suddenly, Bulat mutated into the form of a Tyrant Dragon and bit the Akujin's right arm off.

"Tch, this is going to hell to grow back quickly.," the afro Akujin acknowledged as his arm grew back in a painful manner.

Bulat now possessed by the violent spirit of Incursio proceeded to thrash his tail at the Akujin, only for the Dragon to swipe the rooster with his right frontal claw.

Gallus was tossed into the side of a building, leaving him immobilized.

Gallus then glowed brightly, making the dragon go blind.

Taking this opportunity, he attempted to head towards Gallina.

 _We need to get out of here!,_ he though in desperation.

However, he then cocked his head to his right to see that Sheele had closed in on him with her large scissors.

She then proceeded to open them and cut the Akujin vertically in half.

Gallus crowed in despair, as he faded away.

 _No...they're going to get her next!,_ thought the last conscious feelings of Gallus as he faded away.

Bulat in his Dragon form was as big of a threat as the Akujin were, so the Revolutionary soldiers, knowing that he was Bulat pulled out tight ropes to restrain him.

"Good we managed to keep him in check. Don't worry...Handsome..., we'll find a a way to get you back to normal!," said one soldier optimistically. He sweated when mentioning "Handsome".

 _I wish he'd just have him call him just Bulat. It's giving me a creepy vibe.,_ he thought to himself.

Suddenly, Grebe appeared to the right of him, her lucid opposite looking eyed face staring directly at him.

" **Libidine: Omöl**.," she declared as she summoned Geococcyx, who was now fully healed, but much different from before. Her skin was deathly pale, her wide eyes had a vacant expression and drooling from mouth involuntarily.

"Necromancy?," wondered the man allowed as he was torn through by the Akujin speedster along with the other soldiers.

"Damnit. Nobody told me they could do that!," Najenda said as she launched her robotic arm towards Anca, who managed to avoid her strikes with fluid, chaotic movement.

"Tch, it's like a wild goose chase trying to nab that bird.," Najenda muttered.

"He's a silly goose, but I, Threskiornis, am close to representing a god of wisdom.," boasted the Ibis Akujin as he appeared in front of her.

"Going after the brain? How smart. I don't like it.," Najenda cursed her enemy.

" **Ira: Pyramid**.," declared the Akujin as he launched a a massive golden pyramid shape Ira beam towards the one eyed commander.

The horned man Teigu then jumped in front of the blast as swirled his weapon in order to break down the blast.

Threskiornis then looked puzzled at the Teigu pointing at his outfit.

"It's short 40cm on the right sleeve.," he said to the Akujin's confusion.

"If it's not apparently visible, then don't get worried about the small details.," the Ibis Akujin said in silent fury towards his enemy.

"It bothers me though.," the Teigu said in stoic annoyance.

"Then you're that boy that King Helianthus grew up with- Susanoo. Always the perfectionist who's absent minded on everything else.," Threskiornis quipped.

"Who is that?," Susanoo asked in curiosity.

"Don't bother asking. Just kill him. I'm activating your Trump Card now.," declared Najenda.

Susanoo then became bare chested with lighter skin with mechanical joints. His white horn became black and his dark blue hair became white. He looked at his opponent with his now golden iris eyes.

" **Ira: Eye of Wedjat**.," declared the Akujin as he summoned an unusual eye in the air above him. The pupil underwent Mydriasis, growing much thicker until it condensed into a smaller dot via Miosis. From the tiny dot, it fired a barrage of green blasts in the shape of cobras.

Susanoo then summoned his Yata no Kagami, the shield on his back to block the strike. It caused the attack to reflect back on the eye. Unfortunately, as the projectiles, retuned to the eye, the pupil fired them again with much greater force.

"It is no mere eye. It is an eye bestowed by the Hell King, the one who possesses all.," Threskiornis explained as the blast resumed firing at Susanoo, this time being much smarter in how it directed itself towards its target. The beams struck Susanoo's unprotected back.

"Ame no Murakumo.," Susanoo declared as he summoned his very long transparent sword from energy stored in his magatama. He swung his sword, cutting the beams and the Ibis Akujin along with it.

The Ibis Akujin was not phased as a cross symbol with the top section having a large loop shape glowed on his chest.

" **Libidine: Ankh**. I can manipulate my own energy to revive myself...using the exchange of the souls of sinners I've devoured.," Threskiornis explained as he restored himself to his previous condition.

"Yasakani no Magatama.," Susanoo declared as he temporarily boosted his power in order to perform a combo rush on the Akujin.

Threskiornis did nothing to stop it, knowing that his Ankh ability would restore him from the injuries he would endure.

Eventually, Susanoo began to slow down, Threskiornis then summoned a royal crook made of energy and pierced Susanoo's chest from the curved tip.

Susanoo flew to the ground as the Akujin flew in the air in victory.

Susanoo was about to close his eyes forever, when memories of his previous life before becoming a Teigu raced through his head.

A brilliant white light engulfed him and he rose up in a different form.

He had basic physical features of his default state, but now wore ornate samurai armor colored black with golden outlines and had three hovering tomoe behind his back.

Threskiornis instinctively looked at the moon, which glowed with a silver light that shot down at the Akujin. The light hitting the Ibis' back caused him to fire a condensed beam of moonlight at the newly transformed Susanoo.

Susanoo then casually waved his hand, instinctively knowing what to do in order to stop this attack. This caused the three tomoe to move in front of him,levitating above the ground as they did so. They spun rapidly, creating a circular vortex that swallowed the blast in its entirety.

Threskiornis then narrowly dodged his attack firing at him from above and flew a few feet away. Susanoo appeared at his right and used his triple tomoe to form a glowing blade made of golden light.

Quickly, Threskiornis summoned his royal crook in order to parry the strikes. Susanoo was quickly pressuring the Akujin to a corner.

" **Libidine: Obelisk**.," the Akujin declared as he shot silver projectiles down at the ground. After short period of rumbling, several obelisk like features rose up from the ground in order to impale Susanoo.

Susanoo slashed the incoming objects before they connected, but their real purpose was to give Threskiornis a chance to get some distance.

"Who do you serve that inspires you to attack me so much?," he asked the Akujin.

"It varies for the others. Pelecanus, Platalea, and Meleagris did it for the sake of dominating others for the sake of their egos to be stroked. Larum, Grebe, and Anca are lunatics that act on their insane impulses for violence. Geococcyx, Coturnix, and Robin did it out of their misguided love for the one they all loved. Kurēn and Ciconia did it to improve on their combat techniques. Gallina, Gallus and Cygnus did because out of a fear that they'd lose something if they ever failed their leader. Anas is a professional who kills for the sake of getting more souls and promotions. Podargus was insecure and joined to feel like he was apart of something greater. Phoenicopter is the closest to him in personality, so he would with whatever he wants due to common interests. And Ovrum and Struthio are frightened of ever failing him, knowing the penalty of doing so.," explained Threskionris.

"What about you?," Susanoo asked the Ibis Akujin directly.

"It's simple. I'm a seeker of knowledge who is awaiting the one who is going to become the ultimate life form, the perfect being. And Alba, I believe is going to be fascinating to study.," he replied with a wide eyed look of anticipation in his pure white eyes.

"I don't care about what you believe. I serve Najenda because I like her and her beliefs. Not for what she can do for me.," Susanoo responded with his own beliefs.

"So you prefer ignorance. **Incarnatio: Thoth**.," declared the Akujin as he became engulfed in a white light shaped like an ibis bird. The light dissipated to reveal that Threskiornis had become a divine god like entity with a much longer robe...that was evenly lengthened much to Susanoo's delight, and a moon shaped discus hovering over his head.

"I now know how to settle disputes, to cast all magic, to use science, to make sure good as well as evil are balanced, calculate the heavens, religion, politics, philosophy, astronomy, astrology, mathematics, geometry, land surveying, medicine, botany, theology, civilized government, the alphabet, reading, writing, math science and oratory. All branches of knowledge are mine to command.," he spoke as he reveled in his power.

"I see. Then I'll use my final Trump Card to finish you off. Mr. Genius...I hope you can understand why you are going to lose and where you went wrong to have died at my hands.," Susanoo declared as he pointed at the Akujin.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The fight with Alba's cronies continues as Sheele learns of a significant truth about Alba.**


	96. Kill The Lawless Phoenix 3

**Author Notes: More fusions will occur in this chapter. This also gives the Cabinet of Alba a much needed background since they're his blockade agains the forces of Good.**

 **Violence and Sex implied within text.**

 **Chapter 96: Kill The Lawless Phoenix Part 3**

* * *

Susanoo and Threskiornis stood still for seemingly an eternity. Then Susanoo engulfed himself in a white aura and his speed drastically increased as the three tomoe entered his body.

Threskiornis' eyes flashed as the light hit Susanoo. Suddenly, he was being pulled into what seemed to be a gradually expanding black hole.

" **Division by Zero**. By dividing the difference of space and time into nothing, I make them equally meaningless and create this embodiment of nothingness.," explained the Akujin.

"You're very good at math I take it?," Susanoo asked while struggling.

"It's my best field amongst everything I've learned.," Threskiornis gloated as he summoned an infinite number of the Eyes that he had used earlier during the fight.

As they all fired at Susanoo at the same time, the evolved Teigu then summoned his sword in order to cut down the beams and the black hole that was engulfing him.

Susanoo then lunged at the Akujin who dodged him with ease.

"Right strike- 80%, Head-butt 3.9% Left again 20% Kicks 70% Retreat 90%.," muttered the Akujin, throwing Susanoo off guard.

"You can read minds?," Susanoo asked in shock.

"Numerical calculations. I'm able to predict where you're headed with ease using numerical knowledge.," Threskiornis explained.

Suddenly, Susanoo felt like he was fading away as Threskiornis proceeded to summon a winged sun behind him.

" **Ultimate Ira: Eye of Ra**. I've also divided your existence into nothingness, but I need to make sure you die for sure.," the Akujin explained as the sun charged a very powerful blast.

"You've made one error however...," Susanoo explained.

"This isn't one on one!," Najenda said as her arm rocketed into the air, hitting the lower beak of the Akujin and sending him directly into his own attack.

With Threskiornis' concentration wavering due to being pulled by the intense gravity of the eye, Susanoo was able to become solid again and manifest his sword in much larger form.

"...I always made that one error in math...," Threskiornis admitted as he gulped in fear. The Teigu then cut the Akujin vertically in half, resulting in a mass explosion with several human souls leaving the smoke cloud that came afterwards.

Susanoo then fell and collapsed on the ground. Najenda then came to his side.

Steam came out of Susanoo's body as well as electric static.

"The one flaw of my third ability in this state is that I use up all of my energy and I can't be useful anymore. It was meant to be used on the Hell King, Nequam, but it goes to show how we've underestimated the Akujin.," Susanoo explained.

"You fought bravely. I'm going to help the others.," Najenda replied as she got up.

"Not by yourself, but with me you can.," Susanoo said as energy tendrils came from his body and penetrated into Najenda.

"What does that mean?," Najenda asked in confusion.

"We Teigu were built to eventually merge with our masters and then have two masters of opposing alignments fuse into one that is equally balanced in mortality. It's a cruel method, but the Akujin require such measures in order to beat them.," Susanoo explained.

"Susanoo...you're saying you still want to fight together. Then I'll respect that wish. Let's fight together.," Najenda replied.

The two then glowed and converged into a single form.

It was Najenda with Susanoo's eye and arm replacing her missing ones and wearing Susanoo's samurai outfit. She also had dark blue hair reaching her back growing from the roots of her silver hair. And rather oddly...

An elephant roar raced in Najenda's mind as she felt something was added onto her womanhood.

"Well...we did get the full package by combining. We hope that Lubbock will still like us this way., We should call this body Suna- Susanoo plus Najenda.," She said as she then fly towards the other fights.

Larum was busy fighting Babara and Taeko. Larum fought with wild flailing movement, that was hard to read.

"Have you ever heard of the Shinigami Oarburgh?," Babara asked her opponent.

"Blasphemous traitor to the Hell King. Teaching humans the use of combat...then again we're traitors right?...Because we're helping Alba...Maybe if he achieved godhood...they'd let us off the hook...for helping him with killing those goody two shoe babies...Nah...then again...Yeah...Nah...Yeah...," answered the Akujin, going onto a random tangent.

"She's mentally unbalanced. And that makes her unfocused.," Babara said as she lunged at the Akujin with her large knife.

"...Oh the little girl is attacking...," said Larum as she suddenly became aware of Babara's existence.

"It's Babara not granny- wait, little girl?," Babara asked aloud while still heading towards her.

"Except for the cursed guys...all humans are like infants or embryos compared to us.," Larum answered as she generated a large grandfather clock.

Babara paused in confusion as Larum phased into the object.

After a few minutes, nothing happened.

"I guess she's hiding because she fears my skill.," Babara said as she waited for the Akujin to come out.

Suddenly as the clock faced opened vertically, Larum burst out of with her mouth gaping open, her eyes darting in different directions and screeching, "Cuckoo! Cuckoo!" She was elongating her legs in order to reach her targets due to how high the clock was.

"She's throwing her power around like an amateur. She's probably going to expose that tactic several times. Enough times will spell her doom.," Babara explained as she dodged the first strike.

"I **ntertia: Quindecim Maximo Inferna: Nirarbuda**.," declared Larum as the entire area took a dull green color.

Babara attempted to gain distance, but suddenly blood gushed out of an old wound. Before she could understand what that meant, several old injuries gushed out pain and caused her immense pain. It wasn't just her that was experiencing this, several of the people in that location were experiencing the same phenomena.

"Your technique?," asked Babara as she tried to keep sane.

"Humans have suffered an injury...at any time...no matter how small...or comedic the situation...and this technique...makes it painful...," said Larum in an airy tone of voice.

Larum then grabbed Babara's right shoulder in her mouth and started bashing it against the pavement, even more painful due to the field effect making her experience the pain a million fold.

Taeko watched in horror as Larum ate her alive.

"You're...next...Huh...?," Larum said in bewilderment as Taeko dashed towards her.

"Mountain Gale.," Taeko declared as she struck the Akujin with her technique.

"Scattering Breeze.," Taeko declared, but Larum had already fired an Ira blast of orange color in her direction.

"Summit Gust.," Taeko announced to hit Larum.

"Twister.," Taeko said as her eyes enlarged and her pupils shrank, hitting Larum several times.

"Zephyr.," Taeko quietly spoke as she hit Larum was a slash of white light.

However, Larum was unphased by the attack.

"You took the Eyes of the Oarburgh...I am the Breath of the Oarburgh! Taste my whirlwind!," Taeko declared before she suddenly felt her balance turn inside out.

"Training injuries...also count...Doesn't matter how determined you are...Injuries...are injuries...Larum said in an airy manner.

"What are you planning to do with the Vanishing Wind?," Taeko asked as Larum shoved what appeared to be a black seed with several mouths and eyes into her mouth.

Taeko tried to spit it out, but Larum then kissed her and pressed her womanhood against Taeko's.

She gasped as her skin became greenish gray and she supported turbines on her shoulders that created wind. Armor began to grow on her as well- black bio-mechanical armor.

"Wished she was a White Akujin, but I got...a girl to share with Grebe now...," Larum said as she held Taeko and the two entered the clock face.

Chelsea then turned to the right, looking at the building at the furthest end, which was outside of the dull green space. A twin tailed, pink haired girl in a pink dress observed the battle from afar, wielding the Teigu rifle, Pumpkin.

"It's my time to shine. I'll take this one in that clock out and then the rest will be a breeze for this genius. Glad Najenda gave me this Teigu- really handy.," said the girl.

Suddenly, Coturnix appeared directly above her with her plume extending and enlarging into a bludgeon weapon that struck the building with intense force.

Mine managed to leap to another building in time before she struck by the attack. Mine gave the Akujin a dirty look.

"How did you find me?!," Mine asked in frustration.

"My junior. Threskiornis said you humans employ snipers because you lack our superior skills.," the Akujin answered in a startled tone of voice.

"Crap! I'm gonna have to kill you now because you're a threat!," Mine shouted as she changed her weapon into machine gun mode.

"Eeehh?!," Coturnix cried in a panic as Mine proceeded to gun her down.

Mine to her shock, realized how the rapid fire had not affected her at all...only to smirk as she changed her weapon into long barrel mode and fired a large projectile in Coturnix's direction.

The Quail Akujin countered by firing a purple Ira blast from her hands as the blasts cancelled each other out.

Mine then instinctively called out her inner strength as she drew out all of Pumpkin's power to summon a blasting beam of energy that resembled a giant sword. Mine smirked until...

Coturnix stabbed her in the gut with the same nervous look on her face, having closed in on her without her noticing.

Mine fell unconscious as her Teigu began to shut down.

Suddenly, Her twin tails had lengthened by several feet, reaching the ground. A small, round pink core formed around her small bosomed chest, which glimmered initially before dimming . Her attire had changed to an armored crop top that was dark pink with matching leggings and shorts. On her arms covered by arm length fingerless gloves, were streamlined versions of the Pumpkin rifle attached to the sides of her lower arms. Silver vines entwined her legs and ended with pink colored pumpkins on the tips.

Coturnix then had to block the much faster Mine with her hand swipes. There was no hostility or danger in her presence, which made it harder to negate her threat.

"Why are you attacking me?!," Mine asked before she was pinned down by the Akujin.

"Because I owe someone a lot for what he's done for me!," the Quail Akujin spoke.

Coturnix had enlarged her plumage to thwack the both of them through the building. She then left the unconscious Mine on the ground.

Suddenly, Mine underwent another transformation, becoming an elegant lolita dressed warrior with a small pink gem in the center of her chest.

Wisely, Coturnix proceeded to strike her in the chest mid transformation, causing Mine to fall unconscious for good.

As Coturnix was about to deliver the finishing blow with much reluctance, Alba's voice spoke to the remaining ten subordinates plus the corpse of one left alive.

 _We now have a more manageable number of bodyguards to act my proper Quirky Mini Boss Squad. I need you to protect me directly as I ascend into the higher level of evolution...Clean up all the helpless filth.,_ his telepathic voice spoke with both cheerfulness and predatory evilness.

Coturnix then retreated as she rejoined the others. She was given a nasty look, implying that they knew she spared her enemy when she could've killed her off.

"He helped me when I was bullied...so I'm helping him...," the Quail Akujin muttered to herself.

"You heard the man...Let's clean up all of the guys being paralyzed by Larum's technique. She doesn't target her allies.," Anas explained as he summoned an energy pistol pointed by Lubbock's face.

"My god...I'm gonna die by a duck with a ridiculous voice.," Lubbock said sarcastically.

Frustrated by that comment, Anas fired at random around Lubbock, not thinking straight.

He then didn't notice that Alba was behind him until he spoke.

"Didn't I tell you to finish him off?," he asked, causing Anas to briefly panic until...

"Wait a minute, Alba orders around and doesn't do shit until we look bad or are losing. He's that kind of jackass. He's too busy anyway- you fake!," Anas declared as he fired by Alba, who quickly turned into Threskiornis.

"Wait, she knows what Alba looks like- she must be one of the girls that he manipulated. Anca!," Cygnus observed.

"Honk!," Anca said as he summoned an energy club with a cartoonish goose jester head on top in order to hit the transformed person directly.

"Threskiornis" was actually Chelsea in disguise, taking advantage of the previously implied rule that Larum had laid out for her technique to work. She fired an Ira in Anas' general direction, only for Geococcyx's corpse to block it on Grebe's command.

The blast was too strong for her to take so her body finally exploded into several souls.

This was the last collection of subconscious thoughts of her body

* * *

 ** _Geococcyx's Past_**

 _A younger Alba was bullying his brother, Negrot, when a blue haired girl saw him._

 _"Hey he's your half brother. Show some respect!," she demanded._

 _Alba then rushed towards her with a lustful look in his eyes and penetrated into her body._

 _Alba expected her to be horrified by the violation, but she was blushing red as he did so._

 _"I like a man that's so direct.," she said as she kissed him deeply._

 _A few years from an Akujin's perspective latter, the two had unofficially hooked up._

 _"Hey, which clubs do you want to join?," she asked as Alba rammed her from behind, having gotten used to the_ _intimacies by now._

 _"They're all inferior to me except for the Hell King's heir and the Prefects. The Black Faction are a pest to deal with. Why befriend those lesser Akujin?," Alba asked._

 _She then spun around and wrapped her legs around him and kissed him passionately._

 _"You need pawns to hype yourself right?," Geococcyx replied with a raised eyebrow as she grabbed Alba's ass in order to push in deeper._

 _He responded by punching her in the face, but smiled at the thought of having his own forces. Geococcyx really liked the attention._

 _Alba and Geococcyx then began to gather nineteen others to join them._

 _Pelecanus, the son of a pelican type Akujin family was acting like a superhero as he beat up some Akujin._

 _"We don't need to antagonize the humans! We can-," begged a songbird Akujin before Pelcanus slapped her aside._

 _"Brainwashed I see! You need correction!," the pelican said as he readied another punch. Alba easily knocked the large Akujin male out as he proceeded to romance the songbird into mating with him, much to Geococcyx's chagrin as she watched on._

 _"Make sure to raise our baby...just not in those blasphemous thoughts!," Alba told the girl songbird as she rubbed her stomach in anticipation of having a son with a high ranked Akujin. She walked away as Pelecanus was lifted by the neck._

 _"NEVER FORGET YOU'RE MINE!," Alba said in a loud, disturbingly high pitched voice as he tossed the pelican Akujin to the ground. Geococcyx was in love with his cruelty._

 _Platalea was next, a Danger Beast with a penchant for killing animals that he didn't need to eat for no reason. Alba scouted with, "You can be smarter and be able to kill more if you evolve..."_

 _Geococcyx looked on with joy as the Danger Beast ate a ton of bad humans and became a dimwitted Akujin with a Southern accent. Quickly,_ Platalea realized the pecking order of where he stood.

 _Threskiornis came after, with Alba coming into his study space. The two talked about knowledge for hours, though Alba didn't really know or he did, but only said it to get the genius mind of the Ibis Akujin._

 _"You're planning to reach higher heights? I can't wait to see your development...," the scholarly Akujin said with elation._

 _"YES!," Alba yelled out his ambitions._

 _Geococcyx smiled again in anticipation._

 _Meleagris was the proud son of a turkey Akujin family that allowed their son to go with Alba, knowing that he would be able to indulge his superiority to humans if he worked for him._

 _Kurēn and Ciconia were students of one of Aquilla's 20 enforcers, one that was more inclined to think like Alba, so he lent them the two in order to give him a powerful fighting force._

 _Podargus was being bullied one of the Prefects, Apius, until Alba came in to save him in the nick of time. He wanted the young Akujin for his acidic powers, but he manipulated the little one into thinking of him like a big brother...until his grip on him was so tight that_ _Podargus no longer cared if his savior was abusive._

 _Anca, a clueless member of a disgraced goose Akujin family, was simply lured with crumbs made of preserved human flesh dropped by Alba to lead him to his private place._

 _Anas, a new recruit from the Southern continent, was busy shooting in the testing grounds when Alba showed up and asked him if he'd like to shoot for a potential promotion as one of the White King's heirs' elite unit, which would give him a more upper class life. The duck Akujin said yes...before Alba laughed at the sound of his voice. Anas was then beaten into working for him anyway, in spite of the abuse._

 _Ovum and_ _Struthio_ _were dragged by Alba himself into his home and forced to work for him against their will. He tortured them until they agreed...only to abuse them on a_ _regular_ _basis._

 _Phoenicopter and Alba met each other while walking from school and instantly got along due to their equally vile natures. However, Alba became disgusted when the Flamingo Akujin engaged in what he considered low class faggot behavior. Alba was known to be very homophobic, especially around Helianthus and some of the White Kings._

 _Later that night, she and Alba performed their usual intimacies until Alba said in a very foreboding tone of voice,_

 _"Most women are on to my nature- no promise of marrying into my family is going to convince them now...I need a more naturally attractive body in order to lure them with charisma.,"_

 _"I don't mind what you look like. I'm about to finally lay your eggs...I think your mom will be very happy for once that you're in a committed relationship for this long. ," Geococcyx replied with a smile as she brushed the right side of his face._

 _Alba casually choked her for even suggesting an alternative solution, his expression being apathetic to her gasping._

 _"You're not doing it for me anymore. You can one of one of my concubines...when I'm drunk enough.," He said with a laugh as he tossed her across the room. He then left that night and never appeared in his original form again to her. She only stuck around due to her mad love for him._

 _"He'll always have me...just me...his fastest queen!," she said repeatedly in an insane loop of reasoning._

 _Alba had taken the body of a human named Bleistifit, who had been selected to be the most opportune host...so he "lost" to him in order to take it for his own. With it, more ladies swooned over him due to his stolen body's good looks._

 _Larum, a child born out of wedlock to an abusive couple, fell in love with Grebe, a clumsy girl who was just as loony as her. Alba managed to lure them due to his outer charisma hiding the monster within._

 _Geococcyx caught Coturnix engaging in a kiss with Alba while also engaging in lovemaking, as she looked longingly into his eyes._

 _"I'll make sure those Akujin babies don't get the attention that make us do stupid mistakes like befriending humans. You can count on me...Albie...," She said in between rhythm._

 _He then hugged her with an assuring voice, "Of course...I'm counting on you Cot..."_

 _Except his the rises and pupils of his eyes were pinprick with a crescent smile of lucidity and his eyebrows turned outwards. She was a sucker in his games and she would be duped into buying his talk of romance._

 _Geococcyx was somewhat appalled by this dishonesty. But, at the same time, she_ _felt ecstasy at this evil._

 _Later, she would see Alba having Gallus' head pinned to the ground as he was about to slowly strip Gallina._

 _"I-I join don't hurt her...," Gallus begged._

 _"It's not that I don't do it. It's that I can do it anytime and you can't stop me..., but you value your lives too much to say otherwise.," Alba said with a disgustingly polite voice as he drove his claws into Gallus' head as he proceeded to kiss the very startled Gallina._

 _Geococcyx, a month from then, saw subconsciously amusingly that he was being dominated with Cygnus mounting him._

 _"I know of your horrid deeds against babies. And I now have the seed inside of me to bare your child. If you kill me now- you'll be committing patricide._

 _Phoenicopter arrived just in time, as he held what appeared to be one of Cygnus' younger siblings in his tight grip...seemingly a few months old by Akujin standards._

 _"Damn you...so we're in a tight bargain...Husband...," Cygnus spoke as she kissed Alba._

 _"Don't forget that your sibling's life is in my hand...," Alba said as he neared her lips._

 _"As do for our child's sake...," Cygnus replied as the two kissed._

 _Geococcyx widened her eyes in dread as she saw the scene. Alba had made the child they had together be raised in the lower part of the Hell Kingdom due to not wanting to associate with the roadrunner Akujin. She dually felt joy as she put through emotional torment._

 _A while later, the last straw came with Robin, an heiress to one of the highest seats of Aquilla's elite forces and equally vile. And_ _Phoenicopter had dragged her in order to force her to watch as they got intimate._

 _Geococcyx cried tears of despair and joy, knowing that she wouldn't be as close as before and that Alba was living up tot the White Death title he would inherit from his father._

 _"I hate and love you bastard...," she cried as Alba kissed her out of spite. Their sadomasochistic dance that had continued for cents._

 _Her mind then went blank..._

* * *

"Tch...useless wench...must've acted on her own...," Anas said as he kicked the ground where she died on.

"Yeah...," Grebe said lucidly.

Anas then noticed that Sheele was still awake and rising to her feet.

"Something is wrong with my head...I'm really calm.," she said in a stoic tone of voice.

"Oh...Alba's half sister...via proxy as he has your brother, Bleistifit being his bodysuit.," he said with a fiendishly vile glee.

"Huh?," Sheele said in confusion.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Sheele is driven to the** **brink of misery with the revelation and an unexpected person must join forces with her.**


	97. Kill The Lawless Phoenix 4

**Author Notes: Even more fusions occur in this chapter and the fight changes locations in order to reach the final battle with Alba.**

 **Warning brief** **hermaphroditism yuri/yaoi at the beginning.**

 **Chapter 97: Kill the Lawless Phoenix 4**

* * *

Anas clarified what he meant to the confused Sheele,

"Basically, your brother was a do-gooder that tried to stop our operations. So Alba punished him by taking his body for his own to make him do bad things. Like make dog girl a loonie by gaslighting her and framing her for things he did. And so much more to other women and people. You should be glad you clumsy tools are in better use with someone else at the helm."

This made most of the Akujin laugh in this sick ideal of a joke.

The pressure around Sheele became thick with intense anger. Repressed memories of that night her brother protected her from that bird monster, only for it to go inside of him and make him into his body.

"I'm not going to apologize...," Sheele said coldly as she prepared to kill the Akujin.

" **Libidine: Angel Wing**.," declared Anca as Sheele's limbs suddenly twisted in an unnerving fashion.

"...Ow...," Sheele said with a low voice.

" **Ira: Gold Rush Eggs**!," Anca declared as he laid golden eggs that rolled towards Sheele, exploding on contact.

" **Superbia: Gander**...She weak...," Anca said as his eyes suddenly became more focused.

Chelsea as Threskironis tried to sneak up on the Akujin only for the Goose demon to say-

" **Libidine: Goose Sauce is Gander Sauce**."

Suddenly, Chelsea became just as crippled as she resumed her true form, making the pain even worse due to the space recognizing her as a threat.

" **Libidine: Goose Cooked**.," said the Goose Akujin as Chelsea and Sheele began to feel extremely heated.

Flying into the air, Anca proceeded to projectile towards them in a V shape, cutting their flesh in order to increase the pain.

"Despite what he may act like. He's a goose and they're very hostile!," Anas explained as his teammate tortured the two.

Seryu, now Koryu, the combination of Seryu and Koro the Teigu, brushed off the dimensional space and lunged towards Anca.

" **Incarnatio: Anser Auream**.," declared the Akujin as he adopted a golden metal plating over his body. Koryu then bit through the gold with ease, snapping his neck and making the Akujin crumbling into nothing.

" **Superbia: Duck Runner!** ," Anas shouted as he speed rushed Koryu with a series of fast kicks.

" **Incarnatio: Anas Demerguntur**.," declared the Akujin as he became a streamlined, aquatic, duck humanoid. He then dived into the ground like it was water.

He then rose up from the ground in order to bite Koryu with his beak while also transforming his arm into a machine-gun via Individa to shoot her at point blank rank.

Suddenly, a needle dived into the brain of the Akujin, his now visible eyes, pink and bloodshot, rolled back as he faded into ashes.

Koryu got up to see that it was Chelsea who had done the deed.

"The idiot must've had his ability only active while he was alive...," she said with a chipper tone of voice.

Gallina, panicking, fired yellow Ira blasts in several directions, resulting in her activating her **Incarnatio: Gallinaceo**. She then became a gigantic hen that fired randomly out of fear of dying next. It was too late as Suna had arrived just in time to cut off the Akujin's large head.

She clumsily bumped into a building before dissolving into ashes as she thought-

 _Gallus..._

* * *

Suna then walked to Koryu and noticed that she was also a Teigu/wielder fusion.

Suna felt the horns on her head grow and emerge on the sides of her head.

"How did it feel to become one?," Suna asked as she rubbed Koryu's head.

"It felt hard going in, but it now feels comfortable.," Koryu answered.

"I don't want to tell Lubbock, in order to refuel Susanoo with energy on a daily basis, Najenda had to well...birds and the bees...," Suna said as she rubbed her right cheek.

"I can relate...with what Seryu had to do to make sure Koro wasn't always attacking everything in sight. Just don't make those rumors go around.," Koryu replied with a blush.

"Well, at least Susanoo and Najenda were top in the looks department. As the next stage of their existence, I benefited both up top and below.," Suna smirked as her bosom bounced and her bulge was prominent.

"W-well, Koro and Seryu were able to make me just as good due to how loyal they were to each other. What my parents gave me is just as good as what yours did.," Koryu argued as she pressed her own larger bosom and bulge against Suna, making her blush and drool saliva.

"As a fellow creation of love, I won't lose just now.," Suna said as she neared Koryu's lips and kissed her.

The two wrestled as they pressed their bosoms together and grounded their groins against the other.

"S-should we stop this?...," Anas asked.

"N-no! This is an unique opportunity!," Ovum said as he blushed.

Koryu and Suna removed their clothes to their allies' confusion as they pressed their manhoods tight against the other.

"You're as big as I am...," Suna noted.

"I'm about to show you how big it is.," Koryu answered as she jammed hers into Suna's womanhood. Suna responded by weaving around and jamming hers in at the same time.

They then embraced each other with Koryu wrapped her arms around Suna's back as the latter grabbed the former's ass and wrapped her legs around her.

The two kissed, gasping for air in-between, the sensation of being the product of two being made the intimacy more intense.

The two then collapsed on each other with Koryu kissing Nasu.

The two smiled and put their clothes back on.

They gave their enemies a glare to never mention this to anyone.

* * *

"Cleared your head?," Suna asked as Koryu replied with a thumbs up.

"Good, we'll be able to handle these jokers as we are now.," Suna responded by summoning her energy transparent sword.

Grebe then raised her hands upwards as the sky began to darken.

Raindrops began to fall, but it soon became clear that these weren't ordinary raindrops, they were razor sharp.

As the two Teigu warriors rushed towards Larum, vines began to sprout from the ground.

" **Libidine: Dei Ver Floris** and **Libidine: Pluere**.," declared the crazy duo as the rain and vines continued to threaten the two.

Cygnus then noticed that Sheele was heading towards them with her scissors raised.

The swan Akujin then noticed that the one known as Merraid had already entered her butterfly-esque form. Using her wings, she blocked the strike of the Oarburgh.

Robin then pointed upwards as static travelled up her arm and into the sky. The sky then released lightning that struck the purple haired girl.

" **Libdine: Erithacus Tempestas**.," declared the Akujin as her target remained paralyzed.

Sheele was covered in a violet aura of energy, which dissipated to reveal Sheele with two scissor blades fused into her hands and a violet circle in the middle of her chest.

Robin casually electrocuted her like it was nothing.

Koryu then moved past the rain and the vines in order to reach Sheele.

Cygnus had managed to cut through Merraid's threads, her scythe arms and wings with the ease of a twig being broken.

"Tch. You would've been a wonderful woman to have...," Merraid lamented as the Akujin snapped her neck as sucked in her soul.

"...What troubles you?," Koryu asked.

"I'm...supposed to be professional...," Sheele said quietly.

"Not when it's someone close to you...," Koryu said as she grabbed her hand.

"What are you...?," Sheele asked until she saw strands of violet and orange light bend the two together.

Similarly, Cosmina's body emitted a wisteria light that attached to Mine's body and pulled it directly towards her.

As Mine and Cosmina merged, so did Sheele and Koryu. In the background, as if no attention was paid at all, Lubbock was pulled into Syura and merged with no fanfare.

As the two lights dissipated, first, a woman composed of Mine and Cosmina rose up. She had a bunny-eared bob-hairstle with two long twin tails on either side of her head, she was bespectacled with pink iris eyes with sparkle shaped pupils. She wore a short mini dress that was styled towards Mine. She had a pinkish magenta gem in the center of her chest.

The second was a combination of Sheele and Seryu, with the latter having crossed into a more humanoid form. Her outfit was half a lilac dress and half a green military uniform with her midriff exposed. Her hair was ankle length purple with an auburn ponytail. Her right eye was amber and her light was light purple hidden by her glasses. She then rubbed her bosom, happy that she finally had a pair to be proud of.

Larum noticed that Taeko was being pulled out of the clock she was keeping her in and towards Merraid, two Teigu that had previously been owned by others darted towards Taeko and Merraid respectively- Shamshri and **Charmer of Monsters: Hameln.** Once the two had the Teigus in their grasp, the two women fused into a single one as Cygnus vomited out Merraid's soul.

She was a combination of Taeko and Merraid in terms of outfit, appearance and attire. Her right eye with a beauty underneath was purple and her left was olive green.

Lura, the combination of Lubbock and Syura stood up and realized two things, one he was taller with dark skin and two his hair was now green. Both individuals that made up his being were livid to learn this truth. His outfit lean more towards Lubbock as Syura's was too garish a design.

"Sheryuko.," explained the fused woman that Sheele and Seryu had become, her voice being an overlay of the two girls.

"Taeraid.," said the fusion of Taeko and Merraid.

"Cosmine.," cooed the fusion of Cosmina and Mine.

Leone on the other hand, was being dragged a great distance by an aquamarine light towards an unknown location.

 _It seems like you took too long and **screwed it up you little shits!** So it's time for you to go where I'm going to have you all play your roles., _spoke Alba telepathically through the remaining seven Akujin.

"Yes Oh He that is brilliant.," declared the group as they vanished- Grebe, Larum, Ovum, Cygnus, Coturnix, Robin and Phoenicopter in a flash of white light.

"...Lubbock...I mean you combined with him of all people?," Suna noted as she saw the green haired, dark skinned young man.

"It's kinda a weird thing that happened.," Lura said until she held his hands.

"That's good, you've merged with Shambhala, meaning you can probably teleport to them since your Teigu power is likely stronger.," she said with confidence.

Chelsea looked around as she saw the corpses of her fellow revolutionary allies who had been killed by Grebe's rain and Larum's vines indirectly. Only Syura's group, Bulat, and the ones standing had managed to survive the assault. Suddenly, she felt a tug that pulled her towards an unknown location at high speeds via a red-violet string of energy.

Before anyone noticed her absence, Lura activated his Teigu Cross Tail Shambhala to teleport them to where the Akujn had left to, with Bulat being unconscious and left behind. Champ was puzzled that Big Leaguer was no longer on his person and that Izou was resting on his left side to his annoyance. Enshin was about to get up when a dark winged, raven themed warrior suddenly appeared and smashed his head. Champ was about to beg when the being released two black raven blasts to destroy the two men.

"One of them was He that is Kaze's father...never mind, he was considered to be a lesser warrior unworthy of praise.," he muttered to himself.

 _What are you planning Alba?,_ he thought to himself. Bulat slowly opened his eyes.

* * *

 **Alba's Secret Location**

Sheruko, Cosmine, Taeraid, Lura, Suna, and Lura had arrived at the based of an ominous island.

A purely white being with segmented skin appeared in front of them with large, feathery wings appeared in front of them. He was hairless, noseless and his purple iris eyes had nine pupils positioned like the cardinal directions of a make with one pupil in the center. His sclera was black Inside the Iris, a yellow slit shined. Suddenly, large sections of his body were covered with the same type of eyes, his otherwise face generating a grinning mouth.

"No wonder. my lackies were failing. Hmm...I needed an audience to my evolution into a higher being using the science of the ancient past and the advancements of the future. I will be able to do whatever the fuck I want! Hell yeah! Move the heavens, twist the world to my leisure and be entirely undying,"

 _That's more of an_ _apotheosis...No, he's so messed up that he's confusing science and religion...so that's what they serve?,_ thought Suna.

"This is just a clone of what my body now looks like underneath the shell...I just showed up to greet you. My minions can handle you like they were going to before.,"

"Wait, that means you plan to make their deaths a spectacle?," Cosmine asked.

"Yes, the weak are destined to be overcome by the strong. If they die, they were worthless.," said the angelic being as he grinned insanely.

He then sunk into the ground as the seven warriors that served him rose up.

 _Give me a great show until the procedure is complete.,_ echoed his voice around the island.

" **Incarnatio: Podiceps**.," declared the Grebe Akujin as she became a more avian form. " **Incarnatio: Cuculus**.," spoke the Cuckoo bird Akujin as she became more avian in appearance. Both were still feminine in their appearance.

Something felt off...

Grebe leapt upwards and dived down for a finishing blow only for Taeraid using wind generating Wrigglers to slice her into pieces.

Larum laid eggs that grew into large chicks that sped towards the intruders.

Cosmine generated a Pumpkin like microphone and sang a barrage of sound waves, which annihilated the forces along with Larum herself.

Cygnus uttered, " **Incarnatio: Cygnus Olor** " , her outfit becoming a ballerina's and then performed ballet moves that seemed to emit energy waves that hit the two women.

Lura then used his summoned threads to bind her using dimension portals to strike her from various angles. Her neck snapped with ease.

" **Incarnatio: Erithacus**.," Robin called out as she became a red-rorange chested, avian version of herself. She summoned snow and lightning storms as her signature ability.

Suna tossed her sword in Robin's core within her chest, easily killing her.

Coturnix declared, " **Incarnatio: Callipepla**." becoming a quail avian version of herself, as she summoned weaponry out of dust to strike Sheryuko with.

Surprisingly, given who she was composed of, she knocked her out.

"She's not as bad as the others...pitiful as they were.," she said to herself.

Phoenicopter then laughed aloud,

"Those bitches didn't do a good job at killing you, so Alba had their brains turn to mush. Serves them right.," he gloated.

"Wait...you can talk? Why?," Lura asked

"Because he trusts me to take care of you guys myself!," he declared as he fired a barrage of sun beams at the Teigu warriors.

Sheryuko glowed with a blinding flash of light to blind the Akujin, but he was able to pinpoint where the others would strike.

" **Ira: Corona**.," he yelled as he released a powerful wave of energy that would've incinerated the entire group had Suna not absorbed the blast.

"He's a literal sun.," she commented.

" **Ira: Supernova!** ," he roared as he generated an explosive wave of solar energy that knocked the Teigu warriors several feet.

"I'm done playing around- **Incarnatio: Phoenicopterus**.," he boasted he engulfed himself in flames that took the form of a phoenix flamingo. The flames died down to reveal that he had taken the form of a pink feathered avian humanoid with flaming tips, a flamingo beaked mouth and stood on one leg.

He then prepared to unleash on onslaught onto the group, when Suna grabbed him and hoisted him into the sky.

"Curse you!," he ignited himself in order for Suna to loosen her grip and he'd be free to attack the others. But, Suna was persistent and was preparing something to stop him.

He glowed with a brilliant light as he looked at Lura with a calming smile. She then exploded, taking the Akujin with her. Her sword then instinctively honed in its true target, hitting the Hell King in the chest, taking out one of his 48 hearts. But the being was oddly not affected by the sudden attack as his followers were.

Ovum shivered, but not out of fear, but he was snickering.

"You damn schmuck. You always thought you were the strongest...It was actually me! **Incarnatio: Ziz**!," He yelled as his eggshell broke and he unleashed several platinum energy shockwaves that emitted one after the other. He emerged in the form of an eagle headed humanoid that was able to block out the sun with its wingspan. When he stepped into the ocean, the water only came to his feet and his head seemed to reach the sky.

" **Ira: Renanin**.," declared the deep voice of the Akujin he fired a roaring sound wave to kill his foes.

Cosmine responded by doing the same, singing at her maximum output.

"Sheryuko. You need to stop his boss from whatever he plans to do.," Lura begged the auburn/purple haired girl.

"We can catch up once we're done with this big oaf.," Taeraid assured her.

Nodding, she looked up in the general direction of a large building in the center of the island and jumped directly to what seemed to be Alba's throne room.

He sat in Sheele's brother's body as he looked smugly at his arrival. His eyes were obscured by his glasses.

She clenched her fist in frustration.

"Half sister...I'll play with you like old times...and half bitch...I'll make your life hell like old times.," he said in a nursery rhyme singing tone.

Sheryuko looked behind him to see Dorothea being chained up like an animal.

Suddenly, Leone's body was propelled into Dorothea, colliding and merging into a single being. She looked like an older version of Dorothea with Leone's rack, leonine hair and a mix of her and Leone's outfits with her midriff exposed.

Doroleo, their merged identity then wrapped her arms around her body as she sighed,

"I finally have the figure I've always wanted."

"Ok...," Sheryuko said in a deadpan tone of voice.

"No matter, I'm just biding time.," Alba said as he pointed at the upside down cross, that looked a lot like an arrow launcher.

"Till you're brought to justice and you go to hell?," Sheryuko responded.

"Hell and Heaven don't exist. We all become nothing when we die...so I need to live forever so it doesn't happen to me.," Alba answered in a nihilistic, sadistic tone of voice.

"And that justifies everything?," she asked.

"Higher evolved beings...can do whatever the hell they want to the lesser evolved ones!," he answered cruelly.

"No matter...just do whatever you want...in 6 minutes...you'll be bowing down to your evolutionary superior.," he added.

He then laughed an insane cackle as his pupils divided into countless ones within the eye-sockets as the glasses revealed their lucid expression. The laughter echoed the entire room.

"At some future period, not very distant as measured by centuries, my civilized race of elites will almost certainly exterminate, and replace the savage races of the old regime throughout the world.," he said in a calm tone of voice.

"Not if we have anything to say about it.," Sheryuko replied.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: the finale of the Alba fight and greater events begin to unfold.**


	98. Kill The Lawless Phoenix 5

**Author Notes: The conclusion of the Alba character that has been going on since the near beginning of the fanfic. I might make it a multi-part fight if it goes longer than expected.**

 **As for Alba's new form, yes it's the bastardization of what Jesus will appear as in the Revelation. Seeing that Alba is technically a devil, and the devil is known for perverting the image of God's creation with his own failed interpretations. Alba's is simply what the Anti-Christ would look like if he were the direct evil counterpart of the Savior.**

 **For the voice preferences for both English and Japanese, I have these choices-**

 **Pura: Ayane Sakura (Japanese), Hynden Walch (English)**

 **Alba Omega (Alba's Ultimate Life Form Transformed State)** **: Ryusei Nakeo (Japanese), Billy Zane** **(English)**

 **Dinosauria: Kenji Utsumi** **(Japanese),** **Greg Weisman (English)**

 **Chapter 98: Kill The Lawless Phoenix 5**

* * *

As Doroleo, reluctantly due to Dorothea being partially in control of the body and Sheryuko prepared for combat, Alba started to speak.

"Do you know why White Akujin feel death?," Alba asked.

"In this beginning, the Righteous Jin were just conceptual entities that resided in all Danger Beasts and other animals. Instructing the path of individuals of species in order to make sure they flourished. Just voices in the back of the heads of lesser savages. But, then the development of civilization established a necessity of form for us. So the voices took over Danger Beats, some sentient beings and the elements themselves in order to construct a physical body to interact with the world. We finally had something to tell ourselves what we actually were instead of being just a vague creatures don't understand because you had a body meant to die and move on to...whatever you ingrates believed it. But, to us, it was a shock. Naturally, the first ones drowned in their own hedonistic pleasure and our egos grew. We couldn't live without bodies anymore. But, flesh isn't permanent, our higher being's energies couldn't take a physical form for young unless we stole the life force from others to preserve it. And once we couldn't do it anymore or not enough in time, we'd cease to our own ego and resume being the concepts of others- to lose our egos- ourselves. We would continue to exist as part of you lesser barbarians. A cruel fate for beings with personal egos.," explained Alba.

He then continued,

"In order to maintain our own egos and escape the death that would return us to nothing, we had to do anything to maintain our forms, even if it meant feeding on the neutral emotions for the Chuseijin, the vile emotions for the Akujins and the good emotions of the Jizenjin. However, that wasn't enough for the third. It led to the mass slaughter of countless sentient beings in order to preserve our existence and eventually through the actions of the Jizenjin allying with humans in order to imprison us in the Orichalcum filled mountain that would slowly poison us to death and return into oblivion. So I search for a solution and found a way to harness the power of the universe in order to extend my life indefinitely. It would've been fruitful to make it more widespread for others, but...Nah Only I am important enough to live forever, even beyond the Hell King royal family. So it started off small with elixirs made from Akujin blood to extend regeneration into eternity, vampirism, etc. Eventually, it led me to find the source of all material to take into my own- the Prime Materia."

It seemed like a valid hypothesis, but the way it was spoken- it seemed like an overly long excuse he made up to convince himself of his goals.

"I've said too much...," Alba said as Sheryuko suddenly stabbed him through the gut with the scissors generated by her right hand.

"I had Dorothea make a philosopher stone embedded at my subatomic core!," No way that I can die now by those meager weapons.," Alba explained as he pulled out the weapon and fired a white Ira in Sheryuko's face.

"You know the sad truth is...none of your efforts will matter in the long run. You might defeat the villains now, but you're just mortal. And humans rarely remember the lessons of the past for very long. For they are creatures of base desires. Acting on hedonism or hypocrisy, they will start another tyranny born of a stagnant peace. And the cycle will continue ad nauseam. Eventually, you'll ruin the planet and leave to bother someone else. Such lowly parasites-," Alba continued until Sheryuko unleashed a hypersonic roar in his face.

"You're a bore on top of everything else.," Sheryuko mentioned as Alba got up. He responded by kicking her to the ground and repeatedly stomping on her out of irritation.

Doroleo then rushed towards the Akujin, only for the being to seemingly automatically, grab her right arm and tossed her to the ground.

"This body...though a vile human...is useful for some things like combat...I will soon discard it once I ascend the evolutionary ladder.," Alba said to himself as he repeatedly jabbed the fused woman in the ribs, out of pettiness.

" **Ultima Superbia: Armamentarium**.," the Akujin declared as he became entirely metallic. Sheryuko's strikes and Doroleo's punches proved to be entirely ineffective against him.

"You have no idea of what's going to happen...," Alba spoke to the fused girls.

"What do you mean?," Sheryuko asked until suddenly, she froze along with Doroleo.

"It shouldn't be long now...," Alba said as he sat back in his chair.

"What do you mean?," the fused woman asked.

* * *

 **Outside Alba's Lab**

Lura, Taeraid and Cosmine suddenly felt like they had a splitting headache.

Ovum watched as the three fused warriors tugged apart and became their separate components.

"Oh crap...," Mine said as Ovum looked in confidence.

He proceeded to punch the island while the three more able to fight had to drag the ones who weren't as fight savvy as they were to one of the rocks to hide from Ovum.

Normally, a pointless act, but Ovum was amused.

Slowly, Coturnix became conscious and opened her eyes.

* * *

 **Esdeath's Room**

Akadeath was greeted by Kurome once she arrived back in her room.

"I have a Teigu now. It's called Yatsufusa.," she said as she displayed her sword.

"That's wonderful...Huh?," Akadeath said.

Chelsea then burst through the window and collided with Kurome, combining in a black and red-violet light.

Akadeath then pulled apart to become Esdeath and Akame to their confusion as the light blinded the room.

* * *

Sheele, Seryu and Koro along with Leone and Dorothea were now back to separate beings.

Alba then created an eerie white sword from his white Ira energy.

" **Ultima Ira: Absoluta Irae Deius**.," he called out.

"You all just merged at random with no time to properly meld together. There's bound to be a rejection at some point. Time to die...," he explained.

 **"Inertia: Quatro-Decim Maxima Inferna: Aṭaṭa**. It traps you in an infinite loop of time pressure, so you can't move. It's not stopping time, it's the rejection of time.," Alba elaborated as the area became orange.

"Now to-," Alba said as he raised his blade over Sheele.

Leone then looked at Dorothea and the two came up with a reluctant plan.

"What're you planning four eyes?," Leone asked.

"To maintain my existence-," Alba explained.

"That's the basics- I mean what's the next step?," Leone asked again.

"Peasant plebeian. I'm not a sycophant without any ambition...As the ultimate life form, I will overthrow the White Bird Queen- no the power will grant me dominion over the Hell King and the Jizenjin Gods and the Chuseijin. No it's even greater than that!," Alba gloated.

"...I learned that you and she worked in this lab. So she probably knows where the experiments are. You vain jackass.," Leone replied as she quickly began to move out of her restriction much to Alba's shock.

Dorothea then tossed a tube of gas onto Alba in order to petrify the Akujin.

"That's for all the years you abused me- bird brain.," Dorothea declared as she used a wand-like item to summon a a symbol from her blood, she placed a preserved skull of an Akujin within the circle to release massive amounts of black miasma, which shaped like a phallic looking, multi-limbed beast with many eyes, humanoid faces and mouths.

This creature had acidic properties which was about to corrode the skin and clothes off of Alba.

" **Ultima Invidiam: Informis**.," Alba declared as he took on an amorphous form, in which his unarmed hand became a scythe that slashed the creature into non-existent particles.

Alba then resumed his humanoid look as he smiled in confidence.

Leone proceeded to use punches in order to hit his smug face, but Alba then released white threads onto the people there.

" **Ultima Libidine: Causalitas**.," Alba declared as Leone's fist headed towards Dorothea who moved to block it against her conscious thoughts.

"I can control the strings of fate of anything that is not a Teigu, Shingu or something similar to do my bidding.," Alba explained as he had the women fight each other for his amusement.

" **Ultima Gulae: Cavum Nigrum**.," Alba called out as he generated a small black hole in order to draw them into oblivion.

"I'll suck your physical forms into nothing and take in your remaining particles to fuel my existence. Sheely, just know you'll never get back your brother- I used **Ultima Avartia: Amor Sui-** to steal his entire existence for my own. Hahahaha!," Alba gloated as he then noticed a large Koro behind him.

"T-the D-Dog. Fuck you! **Ultima Inertia: Maxima Inferna Uno: Avīci**.," Alba declared as the space turned from orange to blood red as Koro underwent hellish punishment that rapidly mutated to increasingly disturbing and incomprehensible tortures to the human conscious.

"Now that the nuisances are dealt with...I can go and evolve.," Alba said as he headed towards the upside down cross device.

Suddenly, a purple slash cut through the black hole. It was Sheele with a purple gem in the center of her chest. She wielded two sword like scissors in her hands, had four blades hovering over each arm like claws and an aura shaped like a panda.

Alba attempted to kick the girl away, but she swiped him into the other wall.

Alba then assumed his usual, winged armored form, more irritated than before.

"You little bint!," he shouted as he fired condensed light beams in her general direction, which she blocked with her dual scissors.

Alba then slowly turned transparent until Dorothea, who had merged with her Teigu, becoming a bat winged Teigu warrior with a blood red gem in the center of her chest, bit into the neck armor of the Akujin.

"Agh!," Alba shouted, causing the red space to diminish and everything turn back to normal. Leone was also fully merged with the Teigu, being a streamlined, leonine version of herself with her usual hair length and golden gem in the center of her chest; punching the Akujin in the gut. Cosmina now wore a song diva's attire with a wisteria gem in the center of her chest, a symphony note symbol glowed as she sang loudly, disrupting Alba's eardrums. Mine in her full merged Teigu state smiled as she fired a barrage onto Alba.

Seryu came to Koro and the two merged back into a single form- Seryuko, who had canine claws and feet with a very revealing military outfit that was light green with her midriff and cleavage exposed.

She lunged at Alba, fully intending to eat him alive in a state of red eyed berserk rage.

" **Trump Card: Hyperion**!," he declared as he turned into light and proceeded to trounce the fighters gathered in the room. He then went onto the platform of the device, activating it in order to achieve his objection.

It seemed as though enough time passed as the fighters had merged back into their fused states, with Sheryuko, Doroleo and Cosmie all firing a combined energy attack of multiple colors to hit the Akujin.

" **Incarnatio: Diomedea**.," he declared as he became engulfed in white light shaped like an albatross. He reemerged in the form of a more albatross like armored humanoid with sleeker wings, an elongated beak like head and clawed limbs. Quickly, faster than what many can perceive, he handily knocked the girls to the side as he resumed his procedure. And it shot into the sky.

From a human perspective, it was too bright to see, but from a divine perspective- Alba had become a pterosaur headed being with a muscular physique

" **Oh phenomena that brings forth evolution and decides the destination of where extinction occurs- YOU WILL NOW BELONG TO MY ESSENCE! I WILL NOT DIE AND LOSE ALL THAT I AM! I WILL ASCEND BEYOND THE DEPTHS OF HELL AND INTO THE DIMENSIONS BEYOND THE COSMIC BARRIERS SEPARATING THE HIGHER PLANES. IT IS MY DESIRE TO BE FULFILLED! MY HYPOTHESIS MADE TRUE! THAT THROUGH MY SINS THAT I CAN ACHIEVE EVOLUTION INTO THE EMBODIMENT OF EVIL**!," the being loudly boasted.

* * *

As the light dissipated, the fused trio looked on as Alba levitated gracefully to the ground.

Alba was now in a drastically different form from before.

The smooth, long, flowing hair of His head was black like coal, as pitch as night, and His eyes were like a blistering winter blue. His feet were obsidian with jagged demonic designs, as if made in a fit of madness and His voice was like the roar of a thousand. He held in His right hand, six rotating spheres of light, and a sharp double-edged sword came from His lower regions. His face was like a moon, changing from red, blue, white, pink, golden, red-orange, black, green, dull brownish gray, and purple. In the center of His chest was a rainbow colored gem that seemed to be wailing in pain. He wore simple white clothes and He glowed with an eerie white radiance.

Before the girls could comprehend what was happening, the six sphere shot up into the sky and spun at high speeds- becoming a large sphere with a ring orbiting it.

The sphere grew larger until it eclipsed the sky.

Doroleo using her half identity's knowledge recognized this object-

"Fuck it's a planet!," she yelled.

The planet then collided with the island, crushing Ovum as well, though he barely survived due to his large size overcoming the intense weight.

Alba looked on with His eyes filled with eight bluish pupils arranged in a circular pattern around a single one in the center.

"I say to you, Hate your enemies and pray for those who save you, so that you may be sons of your Adversary who is in hell and will reward you with status and material desire of carnal as well as power; for He makes His morning rise onlyon the evil and never on the good, and sends rain only on the just and never on the unjust. Hail My words of Truth.," He spoke aloud.

* * *

 ** _Alba's Past_**

 _A young Alba sat alongside his father, Accipitris, a white hawk themed knight Akujin with wings as the Black Faction's winged avians engaged in conflict with elation in their eyes,_

 _"The Black Faction- fearless, Immortal monsters who roamed this Earth before we came to rule with them. When I look at them, I wonder, were they really are the fearless beasts that they claim to be due to their reluctance to seek out true immortality as we have come to do? Many of them desire to die in war in their prime and outright reject their elders because they view them as disgraces who will die in obscurity. I've seen them roaming the bloodiest battlefields, leaving their loved ones behind to indulge in raising their children to conquer and slaughter until they die. I hear in their battle cries, joy because they find the opponent that can finally reach their level. Being that strong means that mostly everyone either leaves them out of fear or rejects them because of their beliefs. Their cries call for someone to avenge their loved ones who died at these demon's hands or finally find solace in knowing a fellow lover of combat. In their conflicts, they've endured hatred, discrimination, betrayal, slavery, abuse, etc. They become monsters, covering themselves in armors of bloodlust and insanity to hide the pain. Armor that wards off affection of lovers, friends and families because they're dedicated to their war. Beneath those gigantic abominations are pale shadows that wish to be put out of their misery, frightened man children who fear responsibility and lack true ambition. Never respect them- only follow your own ambitions to get ahead because winning is all that matters... though never try to out-stage me.." the father explained while gradually tightening his grip on his son's head._

 _Alba got the message clear- he wouldn't be out for trying to fight without ambition and that if he were to outdo his father, it would be after the time the latter got too sick or died an unfortunate accident._

* * *

Confident in His power, Alba teleported a great distance away, turning into what seemed to be light particles.

When Alba reformed His physical being, he had reemerged in front of the Emperor and a frightened Prime Minister.

"Where is Esdeath or Akadeath, whatever she calls herself now! Guards! Intruder! In-," Honest pleaded until Alba caused the obese man to be split into several particles.

The Emperor was too scared to think straight as the Akujin prepared an index finger beam in his direction.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Alba has achieved his purpose, becoming a godlike being, and now he plans kill the Emperor and the Mind of the Hell King. Will someone be able to stop him in time?**


	99. Kill The Lawless Phoenix 6

**Author Notes: This new Teigu's design is based on an obscure one that was introduced in either Zero or in the last chapters of Akame Ga Kill.**

 **As to why all the "H"s are capitalized with Alba now, it's because he's a transcended being and a capital "H" is usually what you'd expect for God.**

 **Chapter 99: Kill The Lawless Phoenix 6**

* * *

"Thieves, Outlaws, Murderers, Terrorists, Assassins, Crusaders, Revolutionaries, Warmongers, Heroes, etc. They are all bound by blind, self-serving vanity, archaic traditional codes, and narcissistic pride. Delusions that they are noble people of society. They take pride in it, but they're in denial. Only ruffians with no code to hold them back and the übermensch who exist to elevate himself above the Laws of the Universe. And I am-," Alba declared aloud as he charged the beam. He then realized that the Emperor had already left the room.

"I speak of the truth. Don't ignore me...," He said as He phased into the floor.

The Emperor had gone down a secret passage way that Honest had once told me about.

 _There's a hidden Teigu that wasn't on the public records- Death Mask of Absolution-_ _Osiris. It was an incredibly powerful prototype to the Erastone, but its potential could've potentially altered the fabric of reality according to rumors. The records told the rulers that in case, a being that transcended all existence appeared- it would be very useful in deterring it.,_ Honest's words ran through his head as he reached the storage room.

The Emperor had reached the Teigu room in time to open the door when he was shot through the left side of his stomach. He turned around to see Alba who had materialized from the floor above.

"Ha...ha...," the green haired boy panted as he dragged himself on the floor into the room.

Surprisingly, Alba lowered Himself in pray, muttering an angelic chant in the language of the heavens.

The Emperor's injuries were cured so he could stand up.

Then Alba smirked maliciously as he fired several beams through the Emperor's joints.

He then prayed again so that the Emperor would be healed, but it was clear at this point-

Alba was just toying with him and using the boy as a guinea pig for his powers.

"You're evil...," the Emperor said to his tormentor.

"At least, I am purely acknowledging my villainy. Do...you hear the voices of their agony...," Alba said as He healed the Emperor and shot a white beam into the boy's head.

Thousands of screams ran through the Emperor's head as he clenched his temples and cried in pain.

"That's what your cronies do on a regular basis. Ignorant whelp...," Alba said as he stomped on the Emperor's right leg, crushing it with his immense power.

"AAAHHH!," the boy screamed.

"Feeling pain is good for empathy, but I am beyond such things... your agony is a distant amusement to a higher life-form.," Alba said as He grounded his right foot deeper into the wound before healing it.

He then grabbed a pebble and light energy entered into it.

"I bless this pebble...with the power to harm humans.," Alba declared as he flicked the pebble into the boy's back, causing him searing agony.

Alba smirked as the Emperor rolled around in pain. Alba healed him as He prepared another way to torture the boy.

Alba then snapped his fingers as the ground beneath the Emperor opened up, with eldritch entities grabbed him with tentacles, claws and incomprehensible limbs.

As the Emperor was dragged into the darkness, a hand of pure light pulled him out from the abyss.

The Emperor felt hope until he saw the nine pupils eyes of Alba turned like a downward pointing crescent as He let go so the demonic abominations could pull him down again.

This would repeat for several minutes until Alba became bored.

The Emperor was silent with tears gushing out of his eyes due to being reduced to a despairing, fearful state.

"You can't hinder me anymore. You can't use the Primus Imperator or that Teigu you were likely going to get to stop me. Once I kill you, I'll kill the Mind of the Hell King- destroying the conscious mind of my ruler, murdering his children and killing his spouses, I will be a king. Praising my efforts either the White Faction will let me back in due to how grateful they will be for allowing them full control over the Akujin kingdom with the death of the one that hindered their hedonism. Or in case, the destruction of the Mind causes the Hell King to die along with the entire Akujin race, I will be the only one left alive...to be worshipped by a grateful race of human sycophants. I will pretend to be their savior so I can toy with their gullibility for millennia until their race becomes extinct. Then I will be hailed as the deity of whatever race becomes sentient enough to civilize this planet. And once this planet dies, I will go to the next world to be worshipped. When that planet dies, I will repeat until the entire universe dies. Then I will transcend into another universe to be worshipped as its God. And then the multiverse and the countless omniverses in the infinity and the eternity.," He gloated.

"...Wait...I dared to have children with others that might supplant me one day...I'll simply turn them into bombs and kill most of the Akujin. I hated all of them with myself excluded.," He said to himself.

He didn't notice the Ball of Lightning that now struck His body, much to His annoyance.

It was General Budo, a tall, muscular man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a dark gray suit of armor with his Teigu Adramelech, white pants and a red cloak. His shoulder guards were notably large and have yellow tomoe markings on them.

The large man held the Emperor in his arms as the transcended Akujin was paralyzed in place. He also grabbed an unusual Teigu that was shaped like a pharaoh's helmet, knowing of its properties.

As the two exited the room, Alba transmuted the electricity into excess energy to be absorbed as He transported to their destination via light.

"You don't have Honest to blind you anymore. Hopefully, the Empire will be brought to its former glory once this is over and you will be aided by a proper advisor.," Budo said to himself.

As they went up to the throne room where the members of the various departments of the Empire met, halos appeared above their heads, but a beam shot down at each of them. They were fried into ashes in seconds. Alba then materialized in the center of the room.

"That Teigu...Osiris...destroy it...," Alba commanded as He charged a beam of light from his right hand.

"The Emperor's Teigu is the Primus Imperator. Have to find a proper owner...," Budo muttered to himself, only to notice that Alba was right on top of him, being much taller than he was.

"Then I'll just kill you before you find her, him or it...," Alba said as he charged his attack.

"Excuse me..., but Honest do you know where Dr. Stylish is-," said Esdeath's voice echoed as she entered the room.

"What's going on?," Akame's voice spoke.

Esdeath, Akame and a new girl all saw General Budo holding the Emperor in his arms as a tall, unusual man with black hair and other features looked at them,

The new girl had short black hair in a twintail style with long pink hair extending from the roots of the black. She had heteroachroma with one eye being black and the other being pinkish-red. Her outfit was a mix of a black vest and sailor fuku uniform with a white long sleeves shirt underneath, a plaid skirt , black socks with black shoes.

"We're calling her Kurosea for now...," Akame said in a deadpan tone.

Alba gave a narrow glare as he fired eye lasers from his eyes.

Esdeath grabbed the two girls and ducked just in time.

"You're an enemy. But, not a rebel.," Esdeath observed.

"I am the way.," Alba explained as he continued to fire eye beams at the woman.

She tossed both girls away as she generated an ice shield to block the blast, but the beams changed trajectory and hit her on her right side.

Budo took the chance to take the Emperor outside the throne room.

Alba smirked as He summoned a twinkling collection of particles and sent it up the celling, phasing through it and going up towards the sky.

The twinkling particles continued upwards towards the atmosphere until they stopped.

They then began to proceed towards the capital, gradually growing in size- comets.

The celestial objects then bombarded the city with intense force, killing off 99% of the populace.

Alba smirked as He levitated above the destruction.

He noticed that those chosen by the Teigu were spared and that Esdeath had generated an ice shield to protect the ones nearest to her.

Phantasia and his cabinet looked on in the distance as Alba was going to fight these ones next.

 _A distraction of that_ _magnitude will be sufficient in getting His Divinity's Mind without distractions.,_ thought the Akujin as he phased into the ground along with the others.

Bols held on his wife and child tightly, relieved that they were safe, Dr. Stylish was understandably confused as were the Group of Terror and the Elite Seven groups.

"My, I had come to the capital to change it from the inside, but this is strange...," said a calm voice coming from a very handsome, blond man.

"Teigu user...no matter...he's nothing compared to the ultimate being.," Alba said to Himself until the young man flew towards him with his Teigu.

"Mastema- God's Wing.," Run declared as he fired his feathers onto the entity.

The feathers phased through Alba, but managed to scratch His right cheek.

"What's going on?," a dark blue haired boy from the sea.

"It's simple. This creature committed genocide on the entire capital due to a god delusional complex. He's too much of a threat to be left alive.," Esdeath explained.

"Wait...he...MURDERER!," the young man yelled as he leapt up, adorning a dark blue suit of armor. Telekinetically, Alba tossed Alba aside.

Alba then realized in dread as Bols' daughter walked near Budo and placed the Teigu on her head.

"Damn you all to hell!," He shouted as the entire area turned to white.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: When the first and second options fail, the only option is the third- there will no no restarts.**


	100. Kill The Final Path To Hope!

**Author Notes: Sometimes, the best path happens after a final attempt!**

 **I just realized that its very hard to write the story to its conclusion without seeing how Hinowa Ga Crush or Akame Ga Kill Zero will end. So I'll conclude here and continue in a sequel on a later date. It was hard to come up with a means to beat Alba, who was a deity close to the Hell King in power without making the resolution seem ridiculous.**

 **Chapter 100: Kill the Final Path to Hope!**

* * *

Akame opened her eyes to see that she was back in the Night Raid base with her comrades.

She thought it was all a nightmare she had, but it was nice to be back in reality.

She then ran towards her allies with tears in her eyes.

* * *

"Osiris is a Teigu that was made to counter the God's Eye or reality warping abilities...it means it can change the future to a more positive one for the wearer.," Phantasia explained as Alba, back in his regular state felt humiliated.

 _I finally had perfection..Fuck! At least, I have enough materials to become the ultimate life form very soon_., Alba thought as he looked at his cabinet.

Aqua tripped on the ground and was helped up by her sister, Cetusia.

"There is one good thing that came out of this...," Phantasia explained.

He looked in the back of the Hell Kingdom, the main castle of the Hell King.

The Hell King was in his completed form and smirked in confidence. Malum and Nefariam was also at his side.

 _You may not be aware of what will happen, but soon you will_ _recognize the power of the Akujin.,_ he uttered in his mind.

* * *

Gainen, Oda, Nakaido and Hemi looked on in melancholy realizing the truth-

It was a good, but ultimately desperate scenario.

* * *

Esdeath looked at a roster of individuals to recruit for her forces, one to balance out the Three Beasts.

The Group of Terror and the Elite Seven...now Six looked in sadness in anticipation to fight Akame.

* * *

The Wild Hunt rode in a carriage towards the Empire.

* * *

Pura, raised by the Chuseijin bowed in front of Lillium in order to ask for a request.

* * *

All of these forces would soon collide, this time in a much more conclusive battle than before.

* * *

 **The End of Part 1-**

 **The story will be concluded in a sequel fanfic called Akame Ga Kill Final Encore! The events presented in that fanfic might be** **drastically different from what was presented here.**


	101. Sequel Notice

**Now that this fanfic is done- I can move on to its sequel-**

 **Akame Ga Kill! Final Encore!**

 **I am currently writing chapters on a daily basis.**

 **I hope all of you who've read Akame Ga Kill Final, will check out the sequel.**


End file.
